Bracelets
by Chibi Star Vamp
Summary: Everyone knows of the infamous sex bracelets where each color means a different thing that you'll do with a guy. What happens when five girls start falling for the losers of the school who snapped theirs? What can they say, it's part of the game.
1. Sakura

I have so many story ideas. But this one might just be one of my best. As you could tell by the title, it's all about those sex bracelets. The reason I came up with this story was because I wanted to make a cheerleading story where the girls dated the guys, but I also wanted to make a story revolving around the bracelets. Therefore, I'm combining the two for one hell of a story that I'm sure you'll love. And trust me; this is my last Naruto based story for a long time. I don't wanna bore you with just stories about Naruto. I'm planning to do and Inuyasha one after I post the Yayuki and Hitomi one on miscellaneous. That way I can make it all about them and no one can complain. And yes, their story involves like all Japanese anime. But you'll only get tiny hints of them and maybe a few of the Vocaloid characters as well. Anyways, enough about my future plans, here's this story. Oh yeah and the reason this is a Sasuke and Sakura fan fic is because there's actually one more chapter that's all about that couple than the others. You'll know who the chapter is about by the title. Okay then, here's the story.

Disclaimer: You all know what I own and what I don't own. Plot is mine, my own characters are mine but everything else, like the main characters, and the whole bracelet thing is not mine.

Dedication: To my over-active imagination. To be honest, I think that this one might end up in my top-five stories. I hope so, I've put recent chapters of my stories on hold just for this one.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Some people may call me crazy. Why? Because I always wake up at five in the morning just to get ready for school. And school won't start for another three hours. But I have my reasons as to why I wake up as early as people who own farms –in my opinion of course.

I awoke to the usual ring of my alarm clock, which was actually my cell phone. I've programmed it to turn on at exactly 5am, every day. Well except for Sundays. Sundays are the only days that I can sleep in. I can't sleep in on Saturdays because of another reason. I'll tell you later though.

I withdrew my sheets from my body. Stepping into the familiar, comfy feeling of my slippers, I stood from my bed and began to stretch. It was very important for me to stretch. It wakes up my muscles and makes me much more alert. And although my muscles hate it –they're still tense from sleeping- I always love it.

I then began to make my way over to my bathroom. I had gotten my own private bathroom from the moment we moved in. I had practically run up these stairs –racing against my own mother- to get to this room. And the look of disappointment on her face almost made me want to give it up. Until I realized that this was the master bedroom and was completely gorgeous. So the room's mine and my mom and dad got the other one.

I twisted the doorknob to the bathroom and was greeted with the beautiful sight of pink, pink and more pink! Yes I'm addicted to the color pink. I guess that the obsession started when I was born. My hair is naturally pink and I fell in love with it the first time I saw it –even though I didn't know what the color was. Eventually, I started telling my mom that if she ever buys something for my room, it has to be pink, white, or a soft green. Pink for my hair, white for my teeth, and green because of my eyes. But of course this rule never applied to clothing. I always liked colorful clothes.

Smiling into my mirror –even though I looked slightly disgusting- I began to strip down my clothing. First I took off my pajama pants, then my shirt and finally my underwear. I'm not ashamed of my body. I'm a very curvy girl and any girl would wish to have my figure. My hips are the right size, along with my butt. And I have softball-sized breasts. My skin is flawless. I love myself.

I stepped into my shower, closing the glass sliding door and then turned it on. In the mornings, I always showered in cold water. It would make me more alerts and it's saved us a hell of a lot on the water bill. But after I get home from school, I'd always take a nice warm bath to relax. This was my routine.

I shivered as I reached for the soap. My whole body was now almost completely numb because of the coldness. My muscles –they felt like they were freezing. But I knew that it was working because I didn't get the feeling of re-closing my eyes. I began to wash myself with my strawberry-scented soap. Of course I had a pink sponge to help apply and rub the pink soap on my body.

Foam began to form and I greeted them. It meant that my body was now getting clean for the day. The cold water nearly added to the sensation. The strawberry scent was filling my nose and I couldn't wait to go to school. Most kids hate school, but I love it. Not because I was a bookworm but because of who I am there. Here, at home, I'm just the only daughter of two proud parents. But at school, everyone knows who I am. And everyone wants to be me.

I finished my bath and then put the soap away. But I still wasn't done. I took my shampoo and conditioner 2-in-1 and applied it to my pink hair. There was no particular sent to that, but just to mix with the strawberry, I got it in cherry. I'm not addicted to strawberry. I just LOVE pink.

I finished washing it –lathering, rinsing and then repeating twice. Then I turned off the cold water. The cold air didn't exactly affect my already cold skin. For a moment, I felt that I would get hypothermia or go numb somewhere. But since the human body shivers to trap heat –and I was doing a lot of shivering- I knew that I would be just fine.

I stepped onto the one of the three carpets that I had placed in the room. They were a nice white –to balance out all the pink. There, I put my feet into my slippers and wrapped myself in my towel. Guess what color my towel is? No not pink, but a soft green! I told you before. I said pink, white AND soft green.

I stood in front of my mirror and then ran a hand through my damp, slightly dark pink hair. I then let out a sigh and then walked out to my room. But not before placing my clothes into the hamper. It was laundry day. My mom would usually come by around 3pm –envy my large room- and get my dirty clothes. Once I get back from school, she would wash them.

I sat down in front of my white vanity. The mirror has light bulbs around it because I just love how they look in those classic movies. With like the main girl, dolling it up in front of them like the superstar that she is. And my nickname is 'Superstar' so I deserve one of these mirrors. Which is why I have one –and a star with my name on it placed on my door.

I grabbed my blow dryer and began to dry my hair. Not a lot because I don't know how to do it like in the salons. But I just like blew the hot hair around my hair to get it to dry a bit. After that, I grabbed my hair straightener and began to do the final process. I ran the two metal plates through my hair –it was already plugged in, it always is- and flattened it out.

After spending a good three minutes on getting my hair to look like I professionally blow dried it –and one of my friends can tell if I did- I then glanced at my clock. It was only 5:20. This gave me a good 20 minutes before I had to start my way to school.

I got up and headed over to my closet. Considering what day it was, I knew that I wouldn't be able to wear my normal clothes. I grabbed the precious Sanin High, official…. drum roll please… varsity cheerleading uniform! Not only am I a varsity cheerleader at my high school, but I'm the captain of the team. And best of all, all of my friends are in it as well.

I placed the beautiful uniform on my plush bed and then went to grab my underwear. I dropped my towel and began putting on the nice yellow underwear and then put navy short on over my panties. I'm not about to let some boy get a sneak-peek at what I look like because I'm being tossed in the air and my skirt rides up. There's already a rumor going around school that I'm a slut –the bitches who started it are just jealous- and I'm not about to make that seem true because it's not.

I then put on the cheerleading top. In total, it reaches my belly button. But not counting the large slab of v-shape fabric that reached just above my belly button, it actually goes over an inch or two under my breasts. Then I slipped on the cute skirt and stood in front of my full length mirror. Girls often tease one of my best friends about the skirt because of how she looks in it. All the guys drool for us, me especially, but they tease her the most about it because she's the innocent angel of the group.

I went to my drawer and put on a pair of white socks and then got on my cheerleading shoes. I made the time buy the same pair but with a few personal touches. Our names are printed on the bottom in our favorite colors. That way no one can steal them.

I then sat back down in front of my vanity and began to apply my make-up. I don't really use a lot of make-up. It was just cherry-flavored lip gloss, some black water-proof mascara –because being a cheerleader causes a lot of sweat to form- and some eye-shadow. Plus some glitter but that's only because I like being the brightest thing in the lights.

Knowing that I was done, I got up, grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs. My mom was already awake -ready to drive me to morning practice. This was why I woke up at 5am every morning. Because we had cheerleading practice at 6.

"Ready to go?" my mom asked.

My mom was very pretty. And she was really athletic –one of the reasons whys he was able to race me for the room. She had been on the gymnastics team in high school and was more than ecstatic when I told her that I made the cut for Varsity cheerleader. This meant that I would perform at all the games and now have an edge for when I apply for college next year.

Oh yeah I almost forgot, I'm a junior.

"Yep, I just need my energy bar." I replied.

I never had a chance to eat breakfast when I woke up. I would always eat at school along with the other cheerleaders. Grabbing my energy bar, I and my mom headed out.

"So tell me Sakura," she said as she locked the door to the house. "How's school going?" she asked.

My mom always cared about how I was doing at school. Even though she loved the fact that I was a cheerleader, I and she made an agreement. Either my grades stay up to at last a 'B' or I can no longer be a part of the team. And I love being a part of the team.

"It's going great mom. I have a test coming up and I'm spending my free time studying." I said.

I hate myself for this. I was lying to my mother. The woman who brought me into this world even though she didn't have to. I mean she could've easily gotten an abortion or something. But she didn't because she loved my father and she loved me. The reason I'm telling you this is because for me, school is only going semi-good. That test, is actually the last day when I'm allowed to turn it make-up work. And that's only three days from now.

"That's great honey. Keep it up or no more cheerleading for you." She said. She opened the door to her side of the car and I got in on the other side.

Sliding the key into the ignition, I couldn't help but realize that I might be the only one of my friends who is car-less. You see, my family isn't exactly rich. The only reason that we own the house is because of my uncle. He had paid half of it and in return, my father left him alone. They don't exactly like each other.

I looked into the mirror next to my window. Watching as the objects behind us began to move indicating that we were going in reverse. She pulled out of the driveway and then began to drive me to school.

"So how're your friends?" she asked as she made a left turn.

"My friends are fine mom. The other day Tenten got scared when she saw that she was partnered with Neji on a project. She practically begged Kakashi-sensei to change her partner." I replied.

"Well why would she do that?" my mother asked as she kept her eyes on the road straight ahead.

"Because mom, Tenten hates Neji. She and he have never gotten along. And besides, he's one of those losers." I said.

At the school, there were several cliques just like any other high school. But for some reason, ours sometimes feels like a battlefield. Each clique hates the others. And some of them have gone through extreme lengths just to destroy the other.

Neji was one of the losers of the school. He hung out with those out-casts that no one dares to pay attention to. Everyone is always busy paying attention o their own cliques or me and my friends.

"Now Sakura, you know it's not nice to label someone as something other than a human being." My mother lectured me.

I rolled my eyes at this. Of course I knew that Neji and his friends were human… I think. But that's what they are. Nerds, geeks, out-casts. None of them are even in the pyramid that we basically use to pick which group is the best. They're off radar. They're… they're… they're just non-acceptable. Taking up empty space.

"Yes mom, I know." I said.

I wasn't feeling up to this. Especially now that I could see the large high school building up ahead. I sat up straight in my seat and took out my phone. I had grabbed it as I walked out of my room. I always made sure that I had my phone with me.

Speed-dialing the familiar number and placing the phone to my ear I waited until my co-captain picked up.

"Yello?" She said.

"Hey, just wanted to let you know that I'm about three minutes from being on that field and counting." I spoke the next sentence under my breath. "Ten if my mom wants to lecture me again."

"Okay, okay, I get it. No probs Saks, we're all practically ready at the moment. Just a few are missing… they're in the changing room." I heard.

I didn't bother to hide my irritated groan. Those girls were so annoying. Why couldn't they be ready on fucking time?

"Tell them to hurry it up or I'm kicking their a- butts off the time." I was so glad that I had caught myself just in time. My mom frowned upon people cursing –even though she did it sometimes when she was at her angriest.

"Okay then Saks, I'll try." My co-captain said.

"You will not try, you will succeed." I said.

"Whatever chick." I heard.

The car stopped and I figured that now was the perfect time to end this call. I was gonna see her in about a minute or so anyway. No point in wasting my minutes.

"Listen I'm at the school… I'll be at the field in a few seconds." I said.

"Alright… HEY YOU CHICKS, HURRY IT UP ALREADY! See ya in a few Saks." She heard.

"Okay." I replied.

I ended the call and put my cell phone back in the pocket of my backpack. I had one of those backpacks that looked like purses. My phone was always kept in the secret compartment that one of my friends had sewn into the inside. That way no one dared to steal it. And if they tried, they'd ever find it.

"I'll see you when I go back home mom." I said as I opened the door.

"Sakura wait," my mother called out. I turned my head to her. My feet already touching the pavement of the sidewalk. "I forgot to tell you. I'm not gonna be able to pick you up today. You're father's gonna come pick you up." she said.

Trying my best not to look too shocked at this fact, I gave her a slight smile. Sure it was fake -and I was pretty sure that she could tell, but at least I tried.

"Okay then mom." I said.

Before she could say anything else, I was out of the car and had the door closed. She drove off and I watched for a few seconds. Then I turned on my heels and began running to the football field. Hopefully my co-captain was keeping everything from getting out of control.

I went through the gates. My feet made a small squishing sound as they were pressed into the green grass. The morning dew on it made it a bit slippery and I almost fell. But there was no way that I was about to ruin my uniform. It was the only pair of clothes that I had besides my gym uniform.

"I'm here!" I yelled as I approached the group.

"About time forehead." Was the first thing I heard.

The voice came from none other than Ino. Despite the hateful nickname, I and she are best friends. She stared at me with her usual hair style and her hands –holding the large pompoms- placed on her hips. Her body was slightly tilted.

"Calm down," I said as it placed my backpack on the bench along with the others. "I'm on time aren't I?" I said as I grabbed a pair of large red and white pompoms.

"Just barely Sakura." Said my other dear close friend Tenten.

Tenten was the rough girl of the group. She was physically tough and was a bit of a tom-boy. But despite her appearance and attitude, she loved cheering.

"But I still made it on time." I said a bit defensive. I scanned the faces of the team members that were there. About 7 were missing, including my co-captain. "Where are they?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Locker room, they're trying to get Karin and them out." One of the girls on the squad said.

I let out a sigh and then began heading towards the locker room. Honestly, why was it that those girls didn't listen? I've been telling them so much that if they don't get their act cleaned up, I'll kick their assess off the team without a second thought.

I reached the locker room door and opened it. My eyes were set in glares. There were my co-captain and best friend trying to persuade Karina and them to get out onto the field to practice. Of course my co-captain was one of my best friends.

"Listen up," I began in a stern voice. This gained their attentions immediately. "If you five aren't out there in thirty seconds, I'll personally head over to Principal Tsunade's office and explain to her why you should get kicked off." I said.

The five girls stared at me. This included Karin, the leader of their clique. Karin has hated me since the first time she ever met me. And I'm not even sure why the chick dislikes me. We've never fought over the same guy or anything. In fact, Karin had a boyfriend –who I'm sure she's already cheating on. Her lady-in-waiting, or as my co-captain likes to call her, the 'Karin-clone', Minamo was also a part of this group. Minamo had gotten plastic surgery when we reached eighth grade for some strange reason. This made her breasts bigger and got the attention of all the boys. Other members of the group weren't that important at all. But I'll tell you this; they each hate my other three best friends.

"Fine, don't go getting your thong in a twist Haruno." Karin said.

I narrowed my eyes at the red head. She and her friends got up from their positions and then left the locker room. It was times like these that I really liked being captain of the cheerleading squad. Knowing that I have enough power to kick Karin out of the squad was a good feeling.

"Thank god you're here Sakura; I was about ready to resort to physical force in order to get those girls out." Said Yayuki.

Yayuki was my co-captain. She watched over the group whenever I couldn't. She was always one of the most dangerous girls on the squad. Ever since she was little, she'd been taking up boxing, karate, kung-fu, gymnastics, hunting… pretty much anything that could train her body into a weapon of mass destruction. She was also –and I hate admitting this- the smartest of the group. Even though she hides it because high school guys aren't that attracted to smart girls –at least here they're not. Yayuki's also a really nice girl who likes making friends with people in her class –as in elegant and deadly. It's just a shame that people always seem intimidated by her because of her looks.

"Y-yeah, I', not s-so sure t-th-that I would've b-been able t-to hold her b-back." Said Hinata.

Hinata was the girl who mostly got teased on about the uniform. Just because she's shy and stutters, people think that it's okay to call her so many vulgar things that aren't true about her. One time I and the girls were getting ready to start an all-out brawl with a couple of girls who once called Hinata a 'Shy little bitch from mother-fucking hell'. Hinata had stopped us because she believed in peace. That's one of the reasons why we call her 'Angel'. She hated fighting and always makes good choices. It's also another reason why we're sometimes over-protective of her.

"Well don't worry about it. Those girls will get what they deserve sooner or later. Now come on, we have practice to start." I said as I began to walk back to the field, they were right behind me. "And we have to get some time in before those boys show up and some of the girls get distracted." I said.

As cheerleaders, we have boyfriends. I don't have on because I chose not to have one. All the guys here just seem so immature to me. And I'm a very mature person for my age. I need a mature guy who isn't in college. Because then he might pressure me into having sex and… I just don't wanna wake up one morning and find out that I'm pregnant.

We reached the field and all the girls were already warming up. Yayuki and Hinata went off to join them and I too began stretching. After a few moments, I had forgotten about my energy bar. I went over to my backpack and began to eat half of it. I needed just a bit of energy to get through this long hour-and-a-half practice.

I wrapped it in the paper and put it back in my backpack. I then stood up and began to shake my body a bit. I had to get all of my nervousness and drowsiness out or I might just ruin the entire routine.

"Alright," I said as I re-grabbed my pompoms and stood in front of them. "Considering the fact that it's only the third week of school, and with a big football game coming up, I think we should work on the Iron Baby routine." I said.

The Iron Baby routine was a fast moving routine that had to be done with precise movement. We have to move quick-pace and do several flips and say many things. It's been one of the hardest routines that we've ever worked on. And we still haven't gotten it right. We're only half-way there but that's not good enough.

"Are you insane Haruno?" I heard Karin speak out. "You know that we can't do that routine and never will be able to do it no matter how much we practice." She said.

"Karin, I'm the captain, and what I say… goes." I said it with a harsh tone to my voice. "And I'm pretty sure that we would've succeeded at that routine had it not been for your weight." I said.

Karin began to glare at me, but I noticed how her eyes slightly lowered to take a look at her stomach. Karin was a bit pudgy. She was losing intense amounts of weights each day just to get over her sweet-tooth phase that she went through over the summer. I know that it's not nice to pick on someone's weight but sometimes I have to get her angry enough to want to prove me wrong.

"Now, assume the positions." I said.

As they each got into their spots, I went over to Yayuki's bag and pulled out her IPod. Inside was also the little IDog that she got to plug it into. I searched her playlists and found the correct song. We need a fast moving song for a fast moving routine.

'Hey Ya' by Outkast began to play. I still don't know why she even has that as one of the songs. She said that it was because she thought that it was funny, but I think it's because she just has a crush on the dude who sung it or something. Of course she refused this fact, saying that she was too deep in liking her new boyfriend to even think that another guy was cute.

The song began to play and we began to do the routine.

* * *

'Hey Ya' by Outkast

[Intro]  
One two three uh!

(We formed a row of girls. with each number that was said, a group of girls would move the pompoms out of their faces until it got to me.)

[Verse One - Andre 3000]  
My baby don't mess around  
Because she loves me so  
And this I know for shooo...  
Uh, But does she really wanna  
But can't stand to see me  
Walk out the dooor...  
I can't stand to fight the feelin'  
Because the thought alone is killing me right nooww...  
Uh, thank god for mom and dad  
For sticking two together  
'Cause we don't know hooowww...  
UH!

(Three girls then did back flips while another three did front flips. I was monitoring their every move and making sure that none of them dared to step out of line. Ino raised me high up along with some help from her hater and then I twisted in the air.)

[Chorus:]  
Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa...  
Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa...  
Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa...  
Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa...  
Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa...  
Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa...  
Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa...  
Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa...

(The pompoms were now making a rustling sound as we moved our arms in the required steps. Our left arms moved to the side while our hips were shaking at the same time. Our right hands placed on our hips.

[Verse Two - Andre 3000]  
You think you've got it  
Ohh, you think you've got it  
But got it just don't get it  
Till' there's nothing at

We get together  
Ohh, we get together  
But seperate's always better when there's feelings

If what they say is "Nothing is forever"  
then what makes, then what makes, the what makes  
what makes, what makes LOOVVEEE?  
(Love exception) So why oh, why you  
Why you, why you, why you are we so in denial  
When we know we're not happy heeeerrreeee...  
Y'all don't want me here you just wanna dance

(Moving in a flurry of movements, we began positioning ourselves in the next formation for the upcoming part. I had to admit, the song was kinda funny to listen to.)

[Chorus]  
Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa... (OHH OH)  
Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa... (OHH OH)  
Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa... (Don't want to meet your daddy, OHH OH)  
Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa... (Just want you in my Caddy OHH OH)  
Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa... (OHH OH, don't want to meet yo' mama OHH OH)  
Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa... (Just wan't to make you cumma OHH OH)  
Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa... (I'm, OHH OH I'm, OHH OH)  
Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa... (I'm just being honest OHH OH, I'm just being honest)

(The next part would definitely bring up some crowd involvement. In my mind, I could just picture all of the boys shouting 'Yeah' as the guy sung the line. I could also picture the girls shaking in their seats as we began to move our hips quickly to the shake it part that's coming up.)

[Bridge - Andre 3000]  
Hey, alright now  
Alright now fellas, (YEAH!)  
Now what's cooler than bein' cool?  
(ICE COLD!) I can't hear ya'  
I say what's cooler than bein' cool?  
(ICE COLD!) whooo...  
Alright, alright, alright, alright  
Alright, alright, alright, alright  
Alright, alright, alright, alright  
Alright, alright, Ok now ladies, (YEAH!)  
I see we gon' break it down in just a few seconds  
don't make me break it down for nothin'  
Now I wanna see y'all on y'all baddest behavior  
but I see lend me some suga', I am your neighbor  
Shake it, shake, shake it, shake it (OHH OH)  
Shake it, shake it, shake, shake it, shake it, shake it (OHH OH)  
Shake it, shake it like a Polaroid Picture, shake it, shake it  
Shh you got to, shake it, shh shake it, shake it, got to shake it  
(Shake it Suga') shake it like a Polaroid Picture

(We began to shake our hips from left to right, like Shakira in 'Hips Don't Lie'. Another song occupying the IPod. I wish we could've used it for this routine but… it wasn't a fast-paced song.)

[Verse Three - Andre 3000 (Repeating "Shake it" in background)]  
Now while Beyonce's and Lucy Lui's  
And baby dolls, get on the floor  
(Get on the floor)  
You know what to dooo...  
You know what to dooo..  
You know what to do!

(For the 'Get on the floor' part, we dropped down to our knees on the ground and began to sway from side to say while at the same time rolling our stomach.)

[Chorus]  
Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa... (OHH OH)  
Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa... (OHH OH)  
Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa... (OHH OH)  
Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa... (Uh oh, Hey Ya)  
Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa... (OHH OH)  
Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa... (Uh, uh, OHH OH)  
Heeeyyy... Yaaaaaaa... (OHH OH)  
Heeyy Yaaaaaaaa... (OHH OH)

[Chorus continues until fade]

* * *

We finished the routine and took a small five-minute break. That routine requires a hell of a lot of energy. And best of all, there were very few mistakes. Sure they were made by Karin and her friends, but I know that she just did that to prove that we couldn't do the routine.

"Man," Tenten said as she placed her head on Ino's lap as they both sat on the other bench. "I hate that routine." She finished.

I threw her a bottle of water that she had in her backpack. She eagerly chugged it down and I went to grab my own water. I twisted open the cap and then began to drink the refreshing liquid. I knew that we'd have to do the routine at least five more times. Three without music and two with the music.

"Yeah well, imagine the looks on those snobby cheerleader's faces from Iwa High, when they see out cheer routine." I said trying to raise their spirits.

I noticed that the other members of the team were also taking the time to catch up with each other and I noticed that one the wrists of some of them were those bracelets again. Nearly every girl at the school –and all the boys too- knew of those bracelets. And there had even been a secret game started between the student body.

Many guys were now going out of their way to rip one of those multi-colored bracelets off the wrists of the pretty girls. The girl had to do what the bracelet meant. It was a rule. And then the guy was allowed to tell his friends about it. The girl would have to tell her friends about it, the information would reach me and my girls and we would keep the information on lock-down. Making sure that no teachers knew of this game. Of course the only girls who played were the ones who weren't virgins. But there were the occasional idiotic nerdy girl who 'accidentally' makes one of the hot jocks tear off the black one so that they could have sex with them and lose their virginity to them.

It was sad, I know. But hey, I'm still stocked. Not one guy has been able to tear off a single one of my bracelets. And believe me, they've tried. There was a guy who almost tore of my pink one. But I got my hand out of his grip before the rubber could pop. I wasn't about to let him give me a hickey. Because I knew that he would try to get as many as possible all over my body. And he was gross.

But the best rule of all was that no one could call you a whore. That's right. This allowed a girl to do something to the multiple guys who got their bracelets and not be branded a whore for the rest of her high school life.

"So Sakura," I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of Ino's voice. "How many dudes have popped your bracelets?" she asked me.

"None… I'm too quick for them." I replied with pride.

"Oh really? Well I've had a dude pop my orange one." Ino said. She smacked her lips after she applied a fresh coat of lip gloss. "And he wasn't that bad of a kisser." She finished.

"Really, who was he?" Tenten asked.

"To my luck, it was the captain of the soccer team." Ino said.

"Lucky, I've wanted him to kiss me for the longest time ever." Yayuki said.

"Y-you could a-always get him t-to break th-the orange one. T-th-then he'd have t-to kiss you Y-yayuki." Said Hinata.

I slightly chuckled at this. One: because I know that Yayuki was possibly thinking of ways to make him pop her orange one. And two: because I knew that Hinata had gotten her pink one popped. There was a large hickey on the side of her neck. Time to sell her out.

"I see that you've also gotten one popped Hinata." I said.

"W-what?" Hinata asked.

The confused look on her face was adorable, but it wouldn't stray me from my path.

"The large hickey on your neck says it all Hinata. Now dish, who was it?" I asked.

She blushed and then Ino began grilling her for the details. I listened at how she told us that it was the guy from her math class. They were working on a project and his pencil had been through the gap in her orange bracelet. He raised it to try and write down a math problem and caused the thing to snap. Later that munch –which now that I think about it, Hinata was missing that day- they spent nearly all hour kissing.

"Does this mean that you two are now dating?" I asked.

"I… d-don't think so. H-he didn't say a-an-anything after that t-to me. W-we haven't e-been talked s-since." Hinata said.

I rolled my eyes at this. I knew for a fact that Hinata has had a crush on that guy since freshman year. Back then, he wasn't as hot as he was now, but he was decent looking.

"Well, I guess that now it's only me and Sakura who haven't had one popped yet." Tenten said.

"Why?" I asked. I was sure that Yayuki hadn't gotten one popped yet.

"Because, I saw Yayuki get her glittery purple one snap." Tenten said.

"But I doubt that counts considering the one who snapped it was my boyfriend." Yayuki said.

"Well to bad Yayuki, a snap's a snap. And it does count." I said.

I heard the clank of metal and saw that some of the male students who were on the football team were now entering. I noticed that the girls kept staring at them. I and my friends just continued on with our conversation. We really didn't stare at anyone in the school, they stare at us. Not the other way around.

"Alright", I shouted loud enough for the girls to now turn their attention from the hunks to me. "Let's get back to the routine." I said.

We were gonna start when there were a couple loud shouts. I turned my head to notice that a few of the guys were now beginning to pick on one of the nerds. Squinting my eyes, I was able to see that it was that Uchiha kid. I never bothered to learn his name. He was one of those losers who hung out with Neji. Hell the only reason I knew Neji's name was because he was Hinata's cousin. But if it weren't for that fact, I wouldn't even spit in his direction.

"Man, look at how they're practically murdering him." I heard Ino say.

My eyes filled with slight sorrow as I saw one of the football guys punch the Uchiha in the stomach. I cringed at the sight of some blood fall out of his mouth. Even though I had an important decision to make –on whether to not help Sasuke r help him- I decided to just do what felt right.

I let him get beat up.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

It was math now. Math was the only class that I was failing. Why? Because I just don't understand it. All those numbers and letter and equations. They're all so very annoying. Besides, I could never focus on the large amounts of work that was handed out. I was always too busy running routines in my head. How we were gonna execute them and what we needed to improve on.

So yes, the numbers currently on the sheet of paper in front of me at the moment weren't important to me. Instead I was too focused on how to land that triple jump in the Iron Baby routine. It was one of the things that we kept messing up.

A girl would get thrown in the air for a total of three times. But the difficult part was the fact that she had to do a helicopter in the air as she was high up. She had to spin at least five times before she goes back down for the next jump. We could never do the second jump. We were always out of rhythm. I need to figure out a way to stay in rhythm.

"Sakura," I looked up to see Asuma, our math teacher, looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked a bit nervous.

"If 16x - 8 = 40, what is the value of x?" he asked.

"Uh… um… 9?" I asked shyly.

He shook his head. Of course I knew that was the wrong answer. I never did understand that kind of stuff. From behind me, I could faintly hear a small chuckle. Someone was laughing at my mistake? Who the hell dared to laugh at my mistake? I turned my head to look back and saw that no one was laughing.

Was it just my imagination?

No, the laugh was very audible. But I'm not sure if it was a laugh. It seemed more like a chuckle to me. But whatever, I had more important things to focus on at the moment. Asuma was getting a slightly angry look on his face.

"Honestly Sakura, you can do better than that." He said.

I resisted the urge to role my eyes at his statement. If there was nothing more annoying than a teacher who lectures you in front of class then please let me know. Because honestly this has got to be the most ridiculous thing ever.

"You're such a bright girl. Too bad you're too focused on other things that aren't as important as this." He said.

What does he know?

Nothing, that's what.

Sure he's a teacher but that doesn't mean that he knows everything. No one knows everything. Not even that Albert guy who invented, that one thing knew everything. And he was the smartest man alive I think.

"Hai Asuma-sensei." I said politely.

He went back to teaching class and I sent a silent prayer to the Gods that something, anything would happen that would get me out of class.

I kept waiting for that thing. Maybe an announcement calling the cheerleaders, or a surprise pep rally. No, if there was a surprise pep rally, it would be a surprise for the other students. Not us, we would know. Because we perform at the all the pep rallies.

I let out a sigh as I rubbed my ankle against the back of my foot. I could feel the eyes of my male classmates on me as I did so. I don't know why, but sometimes it's like everything I do draws attention. Even if I just study my nails –freshly painted- seems to get a large amount of lust-filled eyes thrown in my way.

I let out a sigh and then put my head on the desk. Asuma was writing something on the board. I looked around and saw that there was only one person actually taking notes. That boy who had gotten beaten up today. The Uchiha. The only reason I knew his last name was because his brother was gorgeous. Which just makes me wonder… how come he doesn't look like his brother?

I mean, his brother is just –as in the words of Yayuki herself– so damn sexy that all you want to do is jump him. But of course she couldn't do that because the guy was like her older brother. But that didn't stop her from telling people and showing pictures of him and her together. Actually, there were pictures of us with him on her phone too.

Another reason why the other girls hate us.

"Now class, I will be giving you your partners today." Asuma said.

My stomach began to fill with nervous butterflies. I hated whenever we were assigned a project. Projects were always worth more than basic work and because of this, if I didn't get a good grade, I'd drop down to a 'D-' in this class. And my mom would surely kick me off the team for that.

"Okay first, Yaya and Hyro." Asuma said. He continued along the lists and I noticed that he hadn't called my name yet. There were three guys left. Two cute ones and the nerd.

I let out a sigh as he said my name. Of course I would get stuck with a nerd. It's the way it always went in those mo-

"Ichirou."

My heart began to pump loudly. I couldn't believe it. Instead of getting paired with that Uchiha nerd, I got paired with Ichirou. This was so my lucky day.

I looked over to the side at the brown-eyes boy. He had spiky hazelnut brown hair and a well muscular body.

The bell rung and I got up from my seat. I gathered up my stuff which was mostly just my bag because I never took notes during math. I then slung my bag over my shoulder and began to walk out of the classroom. Not five feet away from the door, I head the loveliest sound in the world.

"Sakura!"

I stopped and fully turned my body around. I was so happy that I chose to wear my cheerleading uniform all day. I knew that it made me look sexy. And Ichirou was sexy as well. And two sexies just make everything okay.

He now stood in front of me looking as cute as ever. He pushed aside some of his brown bangs and I smiled at him. I didn't know what he was doing. But then my eyes began to carefully study his face. His eyes were amazing. His dimples… they were just adorable. And his lips –so, so tempting- were…

Moving!

Oh my goodness, he was talking to me. What do I do? What do I say? My thoughts were beginning to end as I now tried with all my might to focus on what he was saying.

"Is that a deal?" he asked.

"Can you please repeat that Ichirou? I don't think I heard you right." I said politely.

"Of course Sakura," I loved the way he said my name. "I was asking you if you'd like to come over to my house on Sunday to start on the project. I'd say tomorrow but you have cheerleading practice I think." He said.

Eep! He knows when I have cheerleading practice. I'm sorry for acting like this but you just don't get it. I and Ichirou are good pair. I've known him since first grade and watched each year as he grew up to be the hot boy standing in front of me at the moment. Oh yeah and, he invited me to go to his house! That's like a date right? Oh who cares, I'll take it!

"Of course," I finally said after snapping out of my thoughts. "I'll come over around…" I stopped and hinted towards him that he should provide the time.

"Two, just after I get back from swim practice." He said.

I shook my head and then he walked off. He waved at me and I waved back. I kept staring at his back until I noticed a group of boys looking at me.

"What?" I snapped at them.

They turned around and then walked away. I was glad too. I didn't want anything ruining the happy feeling in my life at the moment. Besides, I really wanted to meet up with the girls first. I wanted to tell them the good news before lunch.

I hurried down the halls, not too fast so that my skirt wouldn't go up with the breeze and expose my shorts. My shoes cushioned each one of my steps and my bag was bumping against my back. I didn't really care though. I just wanted to find any one of my friends. I turned to the left and then bumped into someone.

I was close to falling until someone reached out and grabbed my hand. I looked up at the person and saw that it was Miomi.

"Hey Miomi." I said.

"Hey Sakura, where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked.

Miomi was Yayuki's boyfriend. He was one of the cutest guys in the school and captain of the football team. He was very sweet, although he may come off as a pervert sometime. But that's only when he's around Yayuki. He wants to get with her that badly.

"I was running to find the girls before class." I said.

I regained my composure and he let go of my hand. I noticed that it was the hand with my bracelets on it and slightly panicked at the thought that he may have broken one. I checked quickly and noticed that none of them were broken. Thank god too. I know the rules but it might hurt my friend if she finds out that I did one of these things with her boyfriend.

"I think I saw Tenten near the staircase." He said.

"Really?" I replied.

"Yeah, she was walking with Hinata up the stairs. I think they have art next or something." He said.

"Thank you." I replied as I was about to begin running after them. I smiled at him and noticed that he was twirling something in his other hand. It was a broken bracelet. It was glittery clear one too. Meaning that he had just touched a girl wherever he wanted.

"Hey Miomi," I said. He looked at me with a hint of surprise. He probably thought that I was gonna leave after I heard what I wanted. "Who's bracelet was that?" I asked indicating to the one he was still playing with.

He smirked at me.

"Who do you think?" he asked.

I gave him a smug look. I knew exactly what he was doing. He was snapping all of the ones on her hands before any other guy could. He was very protective of her. But he was also protective of us as well. Kinda like a big brother.

"Well, I'm off then." I said.

I turned to the side and then began to walk away from him. I looked back and saw that he was walking as well. Still twirling the bracelet in his hand. I then broke into a slight jog as I noticed that I only had one minute before I had to get to class. I ran up the stairs but stopped at what I was seeing.

It was that Uchiha kid again. This time some of the guys from the baseball team were picking on him. They pushed the books that he was carrying out of his hands and then shoved him against the wall. I saw him fix the heavy black glasses that were always over his eyes. For a moment, I thought I saw a flash of anger coming from them. Sure no one has ever seen what his eye look like. But for some reason, I could just tell that at the moment, he was glaring at the baseball players.

"And you're gonna do my homework for a month." One of them said.

I felt kinda bad for him. Just that morning he had gotten beat up by the football time. And now it was the baseball team. I knew that if I interfered, I'd be accused of having a thing for him or something but honestly, I owe him a break. Last time I saw him get beat up and didn't do a thing about it. This time I can because there are only five of us in the staircase.

"Hey let him go." I said.

I climbed up the remainder of the stairs and stood to the side. My hand on my hip and I was glaring at the baseball players. Even though they were seniors and I was just a junior, they still stopped and all four of them looked at me.

"Oh hey Sakura, we were ju-" it disgusted me how the guy who just spoke to me acted like they weren't just beating the crap out of a defenseless nerd. But I cut him off and finished what the sentence should've been.

"Just leaving. Now pick up his stuff and leave him alone." I said.

Knowing that having me angry at them wasn't a good thing –they all wanted to be my boyfriend- they got the Uchiha's stuff, shoved it into his chest where his hands held onto it and then left. Hearing the door that led to the staircase close, I got closer to him.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He looked at me and then looked back down. It was weird how he wasn't acting all flustered around me. Usually that's how guys would react, even the nerds. No wait scratch that, especially the nerds. But he and his friends never acted like that. Well except for that blonde guy but he was a goof.

"I'm fine." He lowly muttered.

"Are you sure?" I asked with slight concern in my voice.

I didn't know why I cared about the guy so much. Maybe it was just pity because of the hard life that he must have here at the high school. Well whatever it was, it would go away as soon as possible. I was sure of it.

"I already told you, I'm fine." He said.

I slightly cringed at the harsh tone that he used in his voice. No guy has ever talked to me like that before. Well except for the teachers but they don't really count as guys. At least to me and my friends they don't.

"Okay then," I said a bit upset. Jeesh, what was his problem? I just saved him from a beat down and he repays me by being cold. Last time I ever help him.

I was about to leave when I noticed the tiny drop of crimson liquid sliding down the back of his hand.

"You're hurt." I said.

"Doesn't matter." He replied.

He was going up the stairs, but I grabbed onto the back of his shirt and this made him look at me.

"What's your problem?" I confronted him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I began to give him a slight glare. He didn't even flinch a bit. All other guys flinched at me whenever I did that to them. But then again, all other guys don't want to make me upset. This one apparently doesn't care whether I hate him or not.

"I mean how come you're acting this way towards me? I just saved you and you act like a complete bastard towards me." I said.

He moved back down and then looked at me. I could feel the intense glare that he was sending my way through the shades of his glasses. I let go of his shirt and then slightly stepped back. I was beginning to get slightly scared because of him. This was a real first for me.

"I didn't ask for your help." He replied.

"Well, you should at least thank me." I said.

My voice was slightly raised and for a moment, I thought I heard him growl at me. I took another step back. The growl was very… I don't know. But I guess I was just stunned because I never thought that he'd have the nerves to do something like that. To not back down and… was he stupid? He wanted to get beat up?

"I don't 'thank' anyone." He said.

His voice was still low. I have to admit, I always thought that if he ever spoke to me, or anyone really, he'd have a high squeaky voice like Steve Urkel from Family Matters. But I knew that the one he was using wasn't his real voice. He was just trying to hide it I bet. But why?

"Well you should." I said with some confidence. I had to admit that I was a bit surprised with the awkwardness of it all. Here I was in a stair well with a nerd, and I wasn't insulting him or tricking him into going on fake dates. You know, stuff other cheerleaders here usually do. But I'm not like that. I'm a nice cheerleader. But I also have to keep my reputation.

The bell then rang and he turned back around. I was still furious at him so I grabbed his hand this time. He pulled away and I heard a small snap. My eyes widened as I saw the material of my green one get snapped. My breath hitched in my throat.

How did that even happen?

"Oh my god," I said softly.

I couldn't think of anything else to say. All I knew was that my green bracelet has been snapped and by none other than the Uchiha nerd.

He looked at me and then at the bracelet on the ground. Then he turned away and walked back up the stairs. For a second, I felt relief at the fact that he was gone. Maybe he wouldn't make me do it? But I'm sure that he's heard of it. It's the most talked about thing at school at the moment. And while they aren't exactly at the top of the food chain, I'm sure that they've heard of it.

I crouched down and grabbed the broken plastic. I laced it between my fingers and looked at it. He'd have to do it. I'd have to make him do it. It was part of the rules and if he didn't do it then… Karin would be captain. You see, the day this game started, the other cheerleaders and I made a bet. If one of us didn't do what the bracelet meant then we'd get kicked off the team.

But Karin raised that stakes. She directed it towards me. Saying that if I didn't do it then she'd become captain of the team. Not thinking of the consequences, I accepted her challenge.

Now thinking back on that fateful day, I realized just how much of an idiot I had been. But a bet's a bet. And one way or another, I'd get the Uchiha nerd to perform oral sex on me. I'd do whatever it takes too. I was just glad that he didn't snap my black one.

Shoving the broken bracelet into my backpack, I got up off the ground and headed up the stairs to my next class. I'll tell the girls about it later.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

I silently sat at our lunch table, picking at my mashed potatoes. I hadn't been able to focus all day after what happened at the stairwell. The flash of my green bracelet on the ground kept replaying in my mind. And the face of the person who had done it just… ugh I hate this.

"So then as he assigned partners, I kept hoping that it was the guy who sat next to me." Ino was going on about the science project that Orochimaru was assigning today.

I wasn't paying much attention to the story. But the talk about partners made me remember who I had for my math project partner. A small smile came onto my face and I finally took in a bit of mash potatoes.

"S-so Sakura," I heard Hinata say. I looked at the girl sitting right across from me. "W-who is y-your partner for A-asuma-sensei's c-class?" she asked.

I gave her a slight smile and then felt all of my usual personality come back to me.

"Well, it's a certain… brown-eyed boy." I said.

There were several brown-eyed boys in my class. I knew that it would take them a few moments to figure it out. But I couldn't help but hope that one of them would figure it out soon so that I could rub it in their faces.

"Brown eyes huh?" Tenten said.

I shook my head and then took a sip of my water. Most teens drink milk or soda or juice with their lunches, but we always drink water. All those other things contain too many calories. And we always had to stay fit in order to perform the cheers.

"And considering the smile on your face, he has to be cute." Yayuki said.

I knew that it would only be a matter of time. I looked over at Ino and saw the same look on her face that she gets whenever she tries to solve a puzzle involving boys. She was probably running through the names of boys in my math class with brown eyes.

"I got it," she exclaimed. About time too. "It's Ichirou." Ino finished.

"Yep, it's Ichirou alright. I'm going to his house Sunday to start working on it." I said.

The math project that we had to do would only take a while. Asuma assigned us to build a model of a math problem. It had to be made of clay or paper-___mâché,_ painted and solved. It was like a math and art project combined.

"Ooh, Sakura's gonna get busy with a swimmer." Tenten said mockingly.

I slightly blushed at the thought of actually hooking up with Ichirou. It wasn't a bad thought though. I mean, he was pretty strong and a nice guy. But I just think that it's a bit too early. Maybe after the project I'll hook up with him? Let's hope.

"Don't even say that. Do you know how many girls would be after me if they found out that I hooked up with Ichirou? No need in opening up that can of worms." I said.

"B-but that d-doesn't mean that y-you don't w-wa-want to." Said Hinata.

I rolled my eyes at her statement. Even thought it was true. I do want to claim him as mine. A lot of girls do in fact. But not yet. It's like barbequing. Before the meat is just right, you have to let it simmer and soak up some flavor. This is similar to that. Before I can even hook up with Ichirou, I have to let him get used to that idea. I'll be dropping small hints while we work on the project.

"Well congrats Sakura, at least now we know who might become your new boyfriend." Ino said.

I gave her a smile and then looked at her hand. A few of hers were missing. I just hope that none of them noticed that one of mine was missing.

"Hello ladies." I heard.

I looked up and saw Miomi in front of the table. While he may have addressed all of us, His eyes were still on his girlfriend. He walked around the table –it was shaped like a circle and could fit eight to a table- and ten took the empty seat next to her.

"What were you girls just talking about?" he asked.

"Well Sakura just got Ichirou assigned as her math project partner." Yayuki told him.

"And we've been giving her hints of flirting with him ever since we found out." Said Ino.

"Which was about ten minutes ago." Tenten said.

"Ichiro huh?" his eyes left her and now focused on me. "I'm good friends with the guy. I could give you a good recommendation if you want." He said.

The possibility of making me sound amazing in front of Ichirou was just great. I could just picture him coming up to me one day and repeating things that Miomi had said to him. Then, asking me to be his girlfriend. I bet my heart would explode if he did that.

"Can you please?" I asked with a bright smile on my face.

"Of course Sakura. You're like a little sister to me. I'd do anything to make you happy." He said.

I didn't think that my smile could get any wider but at that moment I think it did. My perfectly white teeth were showing and I noticed a lot of people were looking at me. Of course they would look. My smile was like a magnet. People just couldn't help but come up to meet me when I did.

"S-sakura, stop s-smiling, your f-face could get s-st-stuck that way y-you know." Hinata warned.

I quickly began to calm down. Taking in deep breaths as got rid of my ultra wide small and went back to a small one. I was glad that Hinata had reminded me of that. That actually happened to me once. It was when I was little and we were going to Disney World. I smiled so much that I couldn't stop smiling when I heard that my grandmother had died and instead of going to Florida to Disney World, we were going for her funeral. I felt awful when we arrived. I smiled through the entire funeral even though I was actually sad inside. It took a few days for it to wear off and to explain it to everyone else who thought that I was a rude child for being happy about her favorite grandmother's death.

"Thanks Hinata, I almost forgot." I said.

I went back to eating as my friends talked about other things that happened to them that day. No longer in the conversation, my mind went back to what happened earlier. My smile was now completely gone.

What was I gonna do about this?

I'm certain that he doesn't want to do it. If he did, he probably would've done it right then and there on the staircase. I'm sure that other guys have before. But instead of pulling down my shorts and panties and putting his mouth to my jewel, he just looked at it then left.

My stomach began to get knots in it at the very thought of having him do that to me. I was slightly disgusted by it. But I was even more afraid of him NOT doing it. I couldn't let Karin take control of the squad. She would ruin it and then there wouldn't be a cheerleading squad to begin with.

I let out a sigh and then tried to focus back into the conversation. I had about three periods left before the end of the school day. I'd say four but last period doesn't count for us. We always start practice during eighth period.

What am I gonna do?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei," I said as I opened up the door to his classroom. He looked at me and I scanned the faces of his students. Then I turned my attention to him. "Principal Tsunade wants to see Uchiha Sasuke." I said.

Over the last period I had come up with a way to get to him without anyone getting suspicious. I'd just go to his class –Tenten had this period with him- and tell Kakashi that Tsunade wanted to see him. I'd learned his name from Tenten herself. She was talking about him during lunch. At first I thought it was his brother but then after she said that he was Kakashi's favorite –the complete opposite of what Itachi was- I knew who she meant.

"Okay then, Sasuke, may you go." Kakashi said.

I always did like Kakashi. He never bothered to ask why students were being summoned or anything. He just let them go –all the more better for me.

I saw him as he got up and took his stuff. We never kept our backpacks in our lockers. It was always better if they were with us because they already had all of the important stuff in. the only things that were in our lockers at the moment were coats, heavy books and personal items.

He walked past me and then I left.

"Bye Kakashi-sensei." I said as I waved at the old man. He waved back and then I followed the Uchiha.

He was headed in the direction towards the Principal's office and I ran up to him and grabbed him by the arm and began to lead him towards our actual destination.

"What are you doing?" he said with an agitated tone to his voice.

"I'll explain later." I told him.

I saw the familiar door just up ahead and went faster. Once we reached it, I twisted the door knob and then dragged him in. I then turned on the lights, closed the door –locking it as well- and then looked at him.

"What's your problem?" he snarled towards me.

"Look, I know that you must be pretty annoyed by this but hear me out first." I said. He looked at me then made a motion with his hands to move on. I cleared my throat before continuing. "You snapped my green bracelet." I stated.

"It was an accident." He said.

"Accident or not, you have to do what the bracelet means." I told him.

Knowing that we might be in here for a while, he dropped his backpack on the floor and then crossed his arms over his chest. I could feel it again, the glare he was sending towards me. But I ignored it.

"And what exactly does that bracelet mean?" he asked.

I felt a bit shy at telling him that. I would've thought that he knew what it meant. Maybe he and his friends knew about the game just not what people were doing after the bracelets got snapped?

"Green means…" I paused for a moment to look away from him and pull a strand of pink hair behind my ear. It was awkward explaining it to him. "It means that you have to perform oral sex on me." I finally said.

I looked at him for some sort of reaction but was surprised when I got none. He didn't fall to the floor or smirk or anything. He just stood there like a statue staring at me. Oh man, I knew it. He wouldn't do it. I was gonna lose my team to Karin. I couldn't let that happen.

"Please Sasuke," I was surprised at the fact that I still remembered his name. "You have to do this." I said.

"And why should I?" he asked.

"Because if you don't I'll lose my team to Karin. And I can't let that happen. So please, please, please, just do this for me." I said.

I have never had to beg a boy to do anything for me. Or to me for this matter. And the fact that he still looked like he wasn't about to do it just made me upset. Knowing that I'd have to go to drastic measures, I got closer to him and put my backpack by his. Then I looked up at him and standing on my tippy-toes I began to kiss him.

The shock wave that I felt when his lips touched mine was… it was so… I was just… wow. I hate to admit it, but his lips were so soft. And I began wanting him to kiss me harder. But the problem was that he wasn't even kissing me back… at all!

I moved up higher, trying to get the kiss deeper. But still nothing. What was he gay? But I wouldn't give up. Despite his questionable sexual orientation, he had to do that to me. He has to perform or it's bye-bye captain of the squad. So, I placed my hands on his shoulder and was surprised to feel hard muscles underneath.

I pulled away from him and looked into his eyes, or the lenses covering them. I was breathless, but he didn't seem affected by it at all.

"You really need em to do that to you huh?" he said.

He didn't use his low voice. And I was so surprised at how he actually sounded. His voice was like velvet. It was smooth but a bit hard. And I couldn't help but want to hear it more.

"Yes." I said.

He let out a sigh and then pushed me back. I was a bit surprised as he then cleared the space on the floor where our backpacks were and put a towel over it.

"Lie down Haruno." He said.

I was stunned at the fact that he was actually gonna do it. But knowing that it was better late than never, I went over to the towel and laid down flat on my back. He stood over me, and then he removed his glasses. My eyes went side as I realized just how amazingly handsome he actually was. His face was just perfect and his eyes… they were so dark and beautiful. I felt my body begin to heat up as he looked at me.

Then he went over to where my legs were and got on his knees. He moved a hand and I felt his finger brush up against the material of my shorts as he went to take them off. I let out a slight gasp as the cold air hit me. It only added to the heat that I was already feeling.

"Lift your legs." He said.

I did just that. Raising them so that my knees were high up in the air, I saw that he had only moved my shorts down to my ankles. This action blocked out any view of his face that I had. I was slightly disappointed at the fact that I couldn't see just how amazing he actually looked. Why would he hide that?

I let out a small shriek as I felt something most against my entrance. Immediately I knew that it was tongue. And it felt so good in there. He flicked it from side to side and often did circles. I let out a small moan at the feeling. I could already tell that I was close to my peak, but I didn't want to let go just yet. I wanted him in deeper.

I tried to move my hips down. I wanted him in deeper so badly. He was so skilled and I felt great. In fact, I felt like I was high up in cloud nine. God if any of the other girls at school knew about him, the way he looked and how good he could make them feel, he'd certainly be swarmed.

I felt his hands against my hips. He was trying to stop my attempt. He was so mean! It was torturous as he went slower. But I couldn't help but like it. The slow rhythm was what made my agonizingly slow breaking point come closer.

I let out another moan and I was now breathing heavily. My chest sheathing up and down. It suddenly felt so hot in the room and I moved my hands from my side to my uniform top. I lifted the bottom of my shirt high enough over my breasts. My back arched as it struggled to maintain focus with what he was doing.

The top was now over my breasts and almost as if he knew what I had done, his hands began to play with them. His hands were skillful. They knew how to be rough and how to tease me. I liked it so much and I never wanted it to end. His thumb brushed over my nipple and I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from screaming out in complete pleasure.

Then it came. The orgasm that's been torturing me for the past couple minutes. Or was it hours? I'm not really sure. My mind was too hazy to pay any attention to mind.

"Sasuke!" I said as I emptied myself.

I thought that he was gonna pull away but instead he kept licking. He was licking up all of my cum. That was just… I don't know but what I did know was that if he didn't stop soon, I was gonna have another one.

His hands left my chest and I whimpered at the loss of contact. Then he raised his head and my legs were now back down. I looked at him and watched as he licked his lips. Okay so that was sexy. He was sexy.

"There." he said.

I knew that he was about to leave. But I didn't want him to go. I stood up, not caring that my shorts were still down along with my panties. I stood in front of him and then placed my head against his chest. I could hear his heart beat and I felt the toned muscles of his stomach.

"Don't go." I said.

"I did what the bracelet meant. Now you can keep your little team and don't mention this to anyone." He said.

I knew what he meant by that. And I wouldn't dare let the entire female student body know just what he actually was. How he actually looked. If that happened then those desperate girls would swarm him like wasps. I don't want any of them knowing this. I'm not even sure if I want my friends to know of this.

"I… won't." I spoke out in gasps.

My hands tightened into the material of his shirt as I tried to regain back my breathing. He didn't seem affected by this at all. But I wanted him to be affected by it. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me.

"Let go of me." He said.

My eyes widened at the request. I wanted to do what he said. But I just couldn't. If I let him go, he'll leave. And I'm still high up filled with lust for him. So instead –using my strength- I pushed him back hard and he fell on the floor.

"What the hell?" he said.

He looked up at me. His glasses were on top of our backpacks just a few steps away. I was glad too. Now I could see the pure intensity of his dark eyes.

I got on top of him, and looked him in the face. I'm not sure what I was doing but I knew what I wanted. And I wanted him so badly at the moment. It had never been this bad before. Sure I've lusted after a few guys, but not so much that I'm actually willing to do something considered rape to him.

I placed my hands on either side of his face. Running my thumb over the soft flesh. And then just as he opened his mouth to say something, my lips were touching his. And taking advantage of the opportunity, I shoved my tongue into his mouth.

I felt him tense a bit but he didn't shy down. Instead he began kissing my back. I felt so happy about that at the moment. He was very skilled with his mouth. And I could feel his hands on my backside. My shirt was still up. His fingers ghosted over my skin, causing goose bumps to form.

I moaned into his mouth and I felt him un-clasp the hooks on my bra. I knew what he wanted, and I wanted it too. So as soon as my bra fell to his lap, I pulled away –even though I didn't want to- and I looked into his eyes.

"Sasuke… please…" I said.

I wasn't ashamed at the fact that I was begging him. I learned something in the past moments that I've spent with him, I like begging him to do things. It would probably be the only way that I would be able to get him to do something that I really wanted. And if that's the case then I don't care if I have to beg.

I placed my hand on his groin. I could feel just how hard he was. I cupped it and then gave it a squeeze. He let out a groan and it my heart began to beat faster.

"You're annoying." He told me.

I wanted to laugh at his statement. But then I stayed still as if felt him begin to move me a bit off of him. I was now seated on his legs, right on top of his knees. I was wondering what he was gonna do but then I saw him reach for his zipper. I became even wetter at the sound. I bet his pants were soaked.

He pulled it out and I blushed. He was not a nerd. He was so damn sexy and really, really big. And he was my secret. There was no way I was gonna let any of those other girls who go here know what he's actually like. At least, until he tells me.

He looked at me with his dark eyes. I could see into them and I knew that he was just as filled with lust as I was. I climbed back on top of him and position his member at my entrance. I then looked at him and saw something go through his eyes.

"You're not a virgin." He said.

I shook my head at this. I had actually lost my virginity at the start of freshman year. It was with this sophomore. He was being picked on about being a virgin and since I thought he was cute, I took it away from him and he took mine away. He's a senior now. One of the many guys who want to be my boyfriend. But what we did was just under certain circumstances. It meant nothing.

"Neither am I." he said.

I had to say that learning this was a bit surprising to me. I was gonna ask him who he lost it to but then he took a hold of my hips and made me slam down on his hard member. I let out a small scream of pleasure as I felt him fill me. He felt amazing. It was as if he belonged in there.

I took a few moments of getting used to him inside me before I started to move. The movement was just as pleasurable as no movement. But we were going at a slow pace. He placed his hands on my breasts and began to massage them a bit. Even pinching them a couple times. Then his mouth was quickly on one of my tits. I bit my lip to keep from making any noise. We were having sex… in the janitor closet… at school. And I wouldn't let anyone find out because of my loud mouth.

Since he was busy, I decided to start moving faster. The slow pace was just killing me. So I began to ride him a lot faster. Small gasps began to escape my mouth. His hands were rough on my tender flesh. He bit down a bit and I thought that I was gonna end up bleeding. Usually I'd hate to be handled like this. I'm a delicate flower and should be treated with soft, caring movements. But I couldn't help but just enjoy everything that he did to me.

My hands buried himself in his raven locks. He smelt so good. And I doubt that it was cologne because it wasn't a heavy sort of scent. It was light and comforting.

"Sasuke," I breathed out as he began to lick the area of my breasts.

My head was on top of his. I didn't have enough energy to keep it up. I was using all of my energy to keep my movement going. And I knew that I was close to my peak like he was to his. I could feel it swell inside me. It was close to releasing. I was just glad that each day I took birth control. But not just any type, this one was very special. Yayuki's dad made it for her when she got into high school. It prevented against pregnancy 115%. She gave us each a bottle ad still does. There's a month's worth of pills in each one.

I reached my peak and I stopped moving so that I could empty myself. His hands were on my bare butt and he squeezed it as he too spilled himself inside of me.

"Damn… Sakura," he said.

I buried his head into my chest as I tightened my grip on his hair. Once I was fully done, I collapsed onto his legs. I shivered as a part of him got out of me. I took in deep breaths and my eyes were closed. I knew for certain that my face was flushed.

There was movement and all of him was out. I felt a bit cold at the fact that he was no longer in there. There was shuffling, a zip and then there was a sound that I couldn't quite make out. I opened my eyes to see what it was and saw that he was beginning to fix everything just the way it was. He handed me and napkin and I looked at him curiously.

"Clean up." he said.

I grabbed it and then began to wipe my lower regions. Our two mixed fluids were easily soaked up by the Bounty paper towel. After I was done, I made it into a ball and then threw it away. I had shot it into the wastebasket from where I was glad to see that I had actually made it in.

I then began to fix my clothes. I grabbed my bra and put it back on. I put the shirt back down and stood up to raise my panties, then my shorts. I fixed my skirt and then an awkward silence fell between us. I looked at him and he looked at me.

"Don't tell anyone." He said as he put the shades over his eyes again.

"I wouldn't dare." I said.

He flung my backpack at me and I caught it. I stepped back a bit at the amount of force that he used. I was right, he was strong. He then picked up his one backpack and looped a strap through his arm like he usually does.

I knew that he was about to leave. But I still just had to know a few things.

"Sasuke," I said softly. He looked from the ground towards me and I wanted to blush again. But I held back. "Why do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what Haruno?" he asked.

"Hide yourself? How come you pretend to be a nerd?" I asked.

There was a pregnant silence as he looked at me. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze and began to shift my weight from foot to foot. We have just done something very sacred but that didn't mean that we were any more comfortable around the other.

"You're annoying." He said.

"I know, you said that before. But please just tell me. If I was in your position, I wouldn't go through such extreme lengths just to keep myself hidden. I mean all the crap that happens to you. Don't you hate it that you can't be yourself?" I asked.

I walked closer to him. My bag already on my left arm and I pulled back a strand of hair. My face was slightly dirty, I could feel it. I'll make a quick stop to the girl's bathroom later and spray my face with some water.

"I do hate it." He finally said. My ears perked up as he began to talk. I would listen to him. I'm curious as to why he does those things. "But I have to." He said.

"How come?" I asked.

He let out a sigh and then ran a hand through his hair. He never did that out in public. Guess that he was comfortable enough around em to act the way he probably is. But maybe just when we're in private.

"None of your damn business why. I told you enough already. And I did what your stupid bracelet meant." He smirked and my heart sped up. "And more." He said in a sexy tone.

This time I didn't bother to try and hold back my blush. But I did look away from his face. My eyes now set on a mop in a nearby corner.

"Now leave me alone. And don't mention this to anyone." He commanded.

He was now closer to the door and I called out to him one last time.

"Hold on Sasuke, I have to ask you one more thing." I said.

I grabbed him by the arm and saw that one of his long fingers was going through two of my bracelets. So that's how the green one got snapped. His finger must've been caught on it and when he pulled away it broke.

"What is it?" he said in almost an angry tone.

I took a deep breath and just couldn't believe what I was about to ask him. If any of the girls knew this, then they'd probably chew me out or something.

"Does this mean that we're… friends?" I asked.

I wanted to become his friend really badly. He seemed like an interesting guy and I wanted to get to know him better. I want to know so many things about him. But mostly, I want to know why he hides himself.

"Not even close." He said.

It broke my heart when he said that. I let go of his arm and he walked out of the closet –unlocking the door first. He slammed it shut and I just stood there. My heart felt heavy at what he said. Why doesn't he want to be friends with me? Well whatever the case, I'll make him my friend.

I'm starting to wish that he was my math project partner instead of Ichirou.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Cheerleading practice

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"And one… two… three… ugh! Stop, stop, stop!" I yelled at the girls.

We were working on the triple jump again. And once again we couldn't stick to the beat. I didn't know what to do. Maybe we should change the girls or just not do it. But then Karin would be right and I will not let that happen.

"Try sticking to the beat." I told them.

"Well it's kinda hard. I mean this is Karin we are throwing." Said one of the girls.

I think that I just figured out how to keep to the beat. Like I said before, Karin was a bit on the pudgy side. And it's kinda hard to throw her up in the air. This causes them to get off beat. So all I had to do was change the girl.

"Alright then, how about you try it with me." I told them.

Karin glared at me. I just sent her a demanding look and she moved out of the way. The girls out-stretched their arms in the required position. I got on top and then looked at Yayuki.

"Restart it." I told her.

She shook her head and then the song began again. They moved their arms down three times and then they shot me up in the air. I spun three times and felt their arms again. After two more jumps, they shot me up a fourth time and I flipped my body up and this time when I landed, I held my right leg up with my right hand.

It had worked. The triple spin was a success. Apparently all I had to do was change the girl they were throwing. They let me down and I gave them all a cheery smile.

"That was perfect." Even though it was great, I couldn't be the one who gets thrown. I looked at all the faces of the girls and found one familiar one who was near my weight. "But from now on you'll be throwing Hinata up in the air." I said.

Hinata gave me a shocked look but I gave her a reassuring one. I them motioned her to come closer and she stood by me. I placed my right hand on her left shoulder and looked at the girls.

"Now about we try it with Hinata this time." I said.

I moved out of the way and they began to do it. Yayuki played the music again and I monitored their every movement. In the end, Hinata was the perfect girl. She executed the steps perfectly and they kept on beat.

"Alright then, let's take a five minute break and then we'll start on the rest of the routine." I said.

We all scattered about just as the guys came out for football practice. I knew that talking to my co-captain was now a no-go because she would be too busy talking to her boy-toy. So instead I sat down on the bench and took in a few deep breaths.

"How's practice going?" I heard.

I didn't need to look up to know who it was. It was of course Kurenai. She was the coach of the squad. She doesn't show up at morning practice because she's always too busy grading projects. She is the art teacher and the art room is the messiest class in the whole school.

"We finally perfected the triple spin." I said.

She took a next to me and I could see that she tied her black hair up into a high ponytail. Her lisp formed into a smile as she heard the news.

"Oh really? How?" she asked.

"Turns out that what we needed to do was change the person. So I switched Karin with Hinata. It worked out perfectly. Of course I tested my theory out first." I said.

"Good work Sakura." She praised.

"Thank you." I said.

There was a pause of silence. It was broken by the whistle that Ibiki blew. He was the coach of the football team. He was also the strictest teacher in the entire school. The only reason he coached football was because he likes yelling at us. Oh yeah, he was also the gym teacher.

I heard Kurenai let out a sigh and I looked at her. She looked at me and then gave me a small smile. Her smiles were kinda rare to me. I'm sure that Ibiki's smiles don't even exist. He only smirks –and that's when he's torturing someone.

"So Sakura," she started. Her red eyes met mine and I saw the tiny fragments of black in them. They were kinda creepy but they made her look beautiful as well. "You seem troubled by something." She said.

"Yeah, I am." I admitted.

There was no use in hiding anything from her. She'd eventually find out one way or another. And besides, she was a very wise woman. Out of anyone in the whole school, I knew that she'd have an answer to my problem –well besides Tsunade.

"What is it?" she asked.

I turned away from her and set my eyes on the ground. The dirt was lighter than it had been this morning. I put my elbows on my thigh and rested my head on my hands.

"It's this guy. I want to be his friend but… he won't let me." I said.

"I see. Tell me this Sakura, why do you want to be his friend so badly?" she asked.

"Because he's… interesting." I had struggled to find the correct word to use for him. "I've never met someone like him. and I'd really like to get to know him better but… when I asked him if we were considered friends, he said, 'Not even close'." I finished quoting him. The memory still slightly hurt me, mostly my ego.

There were seconds of silence as Kurenai thought of something to say to me. I knew that whatever she said would be the correct thing to do.

"Well to tell you the truth Sakura, I think that you should do nothing." She said. What the hell? "If he doesn't want you to be his friend, then you should accept his decision. It's his choice after all, and you can't change it." She finished.

I was gonna snap at her. But I decided against it. She was right. Sasuke didn't want to be my friend. And I could possibly try and try over and over and he still wouldn't become my friend. It would just be a waste of time.

"Maybe you're right." I said coming to that conclusion. But to my surprise and glee, she spoke again.

"But then again, if you really want this boy to be your friend badly, then you should act like one towards him. And in time, you two just might become just that." She said.

All hail Kurenai! The all-knowing coach! I was so glad at what she said. All I had to do was act like a friend towards… a nerd! Well he isn't really a nerd but… no one knows what he actually looks like. And being a being of such high status, I can't act friendly towards someone who isn't even on the radar. My reputation would be completely ruined.

"I'll… think about it." I said.

"I bet you will. But remember this Sakura, if you really wanted him to think of you as more than a friend, then you shouldn't be afraid to get out of your comfort zone for him." she said.

She knew.

It wasn't a surprise that she knew who I was talking about. Like I said before, she knew everything. But I doubt that she knew what had happened.

She stood up from the bench and then waved at Ibiki. I saw that all he did was give her a slight head nod. Then he went back to yelling at the guys to do more push-ups. I sat up and had my hands on my legs.

"And Sakura," Kurenai said to me. I looked up at her and she gave me a smile. "He's very handsome… isn't he?" she said.

I wanted to be sucked up by the ground. My mouth went dry as it hung open for a few moments. Then I closed my jaw and gulped down some saliva. She knew about that too? Dammit, what doesn't she know?

"I… I um…" I stuttered.

She laughed a bit and then patted my head.

"Don't worry about it. I won't tell anyone." She said.

"H-how do you know?" I asked.

I had to know how she knew what had happened. I was a bit embarrassed at the fact that she knew what had gone down between me and Sasuke in the janitor's closet. But I knew that she wouldn't sell me out or tell anyone. She wasn't like that.

"I heard the noises. And then I heard you two talking about why he hides himself." She said.

This mortified me. Why couldn't I just die at that exact moment? How come the ground didn't split and suck me up? Why wasn't I knocked out by a football?

"Uh… um…" I said.

"Don't worry Sakura. I won't hold it against you what you did. I used to do the same thing. But I was a bit quieter." She said.

I blushed and then looked down at the ground. I tapped the ends of my shoes together as I began to calm down a bit. Kurenai was a pretty cool teacher. She was probably the only one who didn't make every student embarrassed whenever they talked about their 'encounters' with other students.

"Hmm," I said. There was a soft smile on my face and I was no longer embarrassed. "Do you really think it might work? Do you think I'll get to know more about him?" I asked.

"That depends… are you ready to step out of your comfort zone for him?" she asked.

I stood up and looked into her eyes. I could see my reflection in them. I was determined. And there was nothing that will ever take that away from me. I will learn more about him.

"Yes." I said with the upmost confidence.

"Good," she said. I saw her eyes flash to seriousness and knew that she had switched to coach mode. She then turned her head and began commanding the girls. "Alright girls, let's try to do the full routine this time!" she yelled.

I went to get into my position and she walked over to the IPod to start the music. I was sure that the football team had just decided to take a break to watch us do the steps.

What a coincidence.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Home

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

The rest of practice was perfect.

We did the entire routine with an amazing score from Kurenai and I knew that it wouldn't be long before the football game. There, at half-time, we would do the routine and then be showered with applause, whistles and comments. I couldn't wait.

I kept staring at the ceiling of my bedroom. It was still the creamy color that it had been the first day we moved in. I never bothered to change it, like I had to the walls. But I guess that I just wanted something in the room to stay the same. And he ceiling was the only thing that I couldn't reach so I left it like that.

I lifted my hand to see the bracelets on there. The missing green one plagued my mind. I kept seeing that scene over and over in my mind. How he made me feel and how hard and rough he was. But most of all… how beautiful he actually was. How could he possibly be able to hide that much beauty?

But I was glad he did.

I didn't want anyone knowing what I knew. I'm okay with Kurenai knowing because she won't try anything on him. But I couldn't help but wonder how she had figured it out. I didn't think too much of it. Because she wasn't a hormonal teenage girl. She wouldn't try to get him to screw her. She was a teacher, and adult. And he was still a minor.

I'm just glad that she didn't chew me out and then report the two of us to Principal Tsunade. That surely would've caused a large amount of problems. And I didn't feel like coming home to my parents screaming and yelling at me about why I did what I did.

I turned over and now stared at my window. The curtains covering it were slowly moving with the breeze coming from it. It was open but I had a screen door. I felt some of the breeze hit me and then hugged my pillow closer to my body.

I knew that tonight, I would dream of him.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

So what do you think? I know that this was an insanely long first chapter but I bet it was interesting. Each chapter will be done in the POV of one of the characters. I think there'll be about a total of 16 chapters for this story. So one down, fifteen more to go. Also I know that you probably thought that Sasuke would soften up and become her friend. But let's face it, that isn't him. And I wanted to keep it as correct as possible. Meaning that I wanted very little OOC-ness. Even though I know that at the beginning Sakura was not acting like she would in the show. Well maybe yes, but… just tell em what you thought about it! Okay then, 'til next chapter.

Xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	2. Hinata

Hey folks. I bet that a bunch of you have just been dying for the second chapter of this. And like I said in the first chapter, each chapter is from the point of view of one of the main characters. But of course the girls go first. It's only common courtesy that the females have their chapters posted before the males. When I post this one, it's because I'm like a day away from the third chapter. That's gonna be my basic plan now. Alright then, I hope that you enjoy this chapter from the view of the most innocent girl in all of Konoha. Hope this isn't too OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own this character or any other Naruto characters. I just own my own and the plot. Oh yeah and I don't own the bracelets.

Dedication: To every person out there who owns one of these bracelets and actually does this stuff if they get snapped. Careful with which one you snap. Especially the black ones.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

The blue was added to the plain white canvas as the tip of my brush moved along it. I watched with glee as I added more colors and the explosion happened. I enjoy painting. Especially at 4am.

I know that you must think I'm silly for being awake so early just to paint. But it's not just to paint –even though painting is my main reason why I wake up at four and not five like my other friends. I'm a cheerleader at my school. A varsity cheerleader. And each day I have to be awake at around 5 just so that I can get ready just in time to make it to practice at six.

I added a final brush stroke and then smiled at the picture of one of my best friends. It was Sakura, she's the captain. I've painted all of my friends, and she was the only one remaining. But now I'm done with her. I placed the palette down on the stool next to me and wiped some wet paint on my hands off on a rag. I then looked at the painting once again and turned on the fan. In an hour or so, it would dry.

I looked at the supplies on the stool and decided that I should clean up now. I grabbed the small white cup filled with water and dirty paintbrushes. I walked towards my door and slowly opened it. I checked left and right to make sure that none of my family members are awake. I didn't want to run into any of them at this hour. They don't even know that I'm awake right now. Hell, they don't even know that I'm a cheerleader. Or that I sometimes curse.

I silently walked down the hall as I passed my sister's room. Hana was a real bossy brat. And if she ever caught me sneaking around, she'd certainly hold it against me for as long as I live. And having a little sister blackmail you isn't nice. Believe me, she's done it before.

I reached the bathroom door and slowly turned the knob and entered. I closed it after turning on the lights and then headed over towards the sink. I turned the water on and began washing out the paintbrushes. I stroked the hairs of the brush gently with my thumb to get some of the large paint chunks that could've possibly ended up there. I then poured out the water in the cup and washed it with some hand soap. I washed the sink as well. I didn't want any trace of my painting left anywhere.

I put the now clean paint brushes back in the cup and headed back to my room. Turning off the bathroom lights and silently closing the door, I tip-toed back to my sanctuary.

"Up early again I see Hinata." I heard.

Shit.

"Hanabi," I said as I looked at my little sister. She was standing in the doorway of her bedroom with her hand placed on the doorframe. There was an evil smile on her face. "What are you doing up?" I asked.

I normally stutter but not around my sister or friends. They're the only ones who've ever heard me not stutter. Probably because I was so comfortable around them –even though I hate Hana. I just stutter around other people. This included my parents, teachers and whenever I'm in public. So technically, there're very few times when I don't stutter.

"Catching you in the act. I had a suspicion that you were up to something." Hana said.

I now fully stood from my slightly crouched-down position that I used to tip-toe. The white cup still in my hand along with the brushes.

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"It's simple my dear sister," she started. I really hated how she sometimes acted like I was the younger sister and not her. "I heard noises, and then one day found this," she took out my cheerleading uniform from behind her back. That little bitch. "In your room. Now tell me sister, why do you have something this… skimpy in your possession." She said.

I went over to her and snatched both articles of clothing from her hand. How dare she go into my room? Now it can't even be considered my sanctuary anymore. She was such a demon. How can we be related?

"None of your business why." I said.

I am very pissed at her at the moment. She's trying to get more information so that she can blackmail me again. Last time I took nearly a month to convince her to leave me the hell alone.

"Fine, be that way. I'll just tell dad when he wakes up." she said.

Evil, conniving, little…

"Okay… I'll tell you." I said. I wasn't about to let my dad know what I've been doing. He already thinks that I'm a disgrace. I'm not about to let him know about my other life. "I have this because I'm a cheerleader at my school." I said.

The expression on her face wasn't one that I expected. It looked somewhat shocked. I had thought that she would use one that meant that she was thinking up of a way to hold it against me for the rest of my life.

"You… a cheerleader. How?" she asked me.

I gave her an insulted look. Because I really am insulted by that. I hate it how people expect so little of me. They're always belittling me when in truth; I'm capable of so many things. Just because of my appearance they think that I won't be able to hold up to something that involved confidence or… speaking in public. Or even wearing slightly revealing clothing.

"I tried out and made it. That's how." I said with my teeth clenched.

She giggled and this only got me madder. I wanted nothing more but to do something to her. Like hit her or yell at her. But I couldn't. She was now my dad's favorite. And if I did anything to hurt her, she would rat me out and my dad would think less of me than he already does. And the last thing I want is my own father completely hating my guts.

"Interesting. I bet our dear father would just love to hear about how his eldest daughter is prancing around in clothing that hides very little to the imagination. Wouldn't you think so Hinata?" she said.

"Listen Hana," my voice was commanding and full of anger. Of course we were speaking in hushed tone. We didn't want to wake our parents just down the hall. "If you dare tell him, I won't even care if he hates me for the rest of his life or not, but I will hurt you." I said.

I was serious, and by the new expression on her face I was able to tell that she knew that I was dead serious as well. Because if she dares tell this to anyone, I will make her life a living hell.

"I see," she said. She then walked more into her room and the door was in her hand. "In that case, I won't tell. We'll discuss what you are going to be doing for me for the next month after I get home from piano practice. Until then dear sister." She said.

She then closed the door and I was left standing in the dark. I had done it. I had intimidated the ultimate evil. And my secret would be safe forever. I can stand doing everything Hana says for a month. It was three-fourths less than last time. And that was good enough for me.

With the uniform in one hand and the cup filled with brushes in the other, I finished the few steps it took to get to my room. Once there I opened the door quietly and then closed it once I was fully in. I looked at my room and saw that my painting supplies were still out. I'd have to get rid of it before my father finds out. He frowns upon anything that isn't educational.

I threw the uniform on my bed and walked over to my closet. I then moved aside all of my clothes to reveal the small door that were there. One day I had found it while exploring the house when we moved it. I cleaned it and saw that it was big enough to hide supplies. Luckily, all my clothes were able to hide it. So my parents never found it. And they never will.

I began to do the combination on the lock that I had placed there. It opened and revealed the several other canvases and painting supplies that was stored in. I placed the cup in the place where the other cups and paintbrushes along with paint were. Then I went over to where I had recently been painting and placed my hand on the Sakura portrait. It felt dry but just to be safe, I decided to let it dry for another 5 minutes.

So instead I moved the fan on the floor, and placed the canvas against the wall in front of it. I then closed the easel and began to store it in the compartment. Lucky for me, it was long enough to put more than one easel in. Once it was placed in there correctly, I began cleaning up any small messes. I took the palette and stored it. Then I checked the painting again and turned off the fan. I carefully placed the Sakura portrait in front of the Tenten portrait. I then closed the compartment and re-locked it. I fixed my clothes and then closed my closet door.

I sighed as I leaned against it and slowly slid to the ground. I didn't like lying to my parents about nothing but what was I to do? I couldn't tell them –they would be furious at the fact that I was keeping secrets from them- but I couldn't continue lying to them. So deciding to go with the one that would get me no punishment, I decided to not tell them.

I checked my digital clock on my wrist, and saw that it was 10 to five. So I decided that it was about time to get ready for practice. I stood up and then began to strip down my clothing. I took off my sweatpants and then my shirt. I put them both in the hamper and then grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself.

I slipped into my slippers and then went back out. I knew that my dad would wake up instantly if he heard any noise. So I went back down to the bathroom and then entered. With the lights on, I closed the door, locked it and then put a towel at the bottom of the door to muffle any noise. The door was thick but the bottom didn't reach the floor. Noise could easily escape and I don't want that.

Once I knew that the towel was securely in place –I did this everyday- I dropped mine on the floor and then removed my bra and panties. I kept them on because walking around my house fully naked, only wearing a towel, was not on my list of things to do today or any day.

I then stepped into the shower, removing my slippers on the way in. I moved the drape so that it would fully cover the bath and then turned on the water. I felt my hair begin to get soaked and let out a sigh. I grabbed my soap –not being able to soak in the good feeling- and began to wash myself.

I scrubbed everywhere carefully. I don't like being dirty at all. I even took the time to clean under my nails. I then finished washing myself and stepped out carefully. I slipped my feet into my slippers and then walked over to my towel. I dried my hair and then my body. Then I wrapped it around myself and headed over to the sink.

I grabbed my toothbrush, turned on the water, wet it a bit, turned off the water, added some toothpaste –squeezing from the bottom- and then began to brush my teeth. I made sure to brush very carefully. My dad always did a hygiene test whenever we got home. I'm just glad that he never did it before we left for school.

I finished brushing and turned the water back on. I spit the foam in the sink and then rinsed my mouth with a handful of water. I then washed away the foam and cleaned my toothbrush and placed it back in the cup. I turned off the water and then headed back to my room.

Once I reached my door, I quickly entered before silently closing it and then locking it. My eyes landed on the bed where the uniform was. A small smile formed on my face. I was glad that I am a cheerleader. It shows that I'm not all that shy after all.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of underwear with matching a matching bra. I dropped my towel and then began to put on the bra. It was a soft pink with purple designs over it. I clipped the back of it and then put on the panties. I pulled them up and looked at myself in the mirror. I moved around a bit with my hands on my hips. I blushed a smidge.

I then went over to my bed and began to put on the skirt. The skirt was a bit snug as I began to pull it up. But then it fit just right as I got it above my hips. I then began to put on the top. The top was possibly the hardest part. I've been told before that I was a bit busty. But I'm not that busty. It's just that my breasts get easily pushed back.

I pulled the top as far down as I was able. I was glad that the bottom still reached my belly button. I then went over to one of my drawers and pulled out a pair of shorts. I then slipped them up and made sure that my panties were completely covered. I went over to my dresser and pulled out some lotion. I moisturized and then got out a pair of socks, put them on and began to put on my shoes.

Sakura had once made us all buy the same pair of shoes to become the official cheerleading one. But to make sure that no one stole another girl's pair, she had them personalized at the bottom. They had our names placed in our favorite color. My name was done in lavender. I guess you could say that I'm a bit obsessed with lavender. But I guess it's because it's the closest color to my eyes.

I finished tying my shoes and then stood and headed over towards my mirror. I sat down in the chair in front of it and grabbed my comb. My hair dried while I put on my clothes. It's one of my favorite things about my hair. It quickly dries and stays straight. I brushed the comb easily through it. The small tangles became straight and then I added a smidge of oil to it. I put down the bottle and opened up my jewelry box with my key. I have to keep it locked or else Hana will go in there. She'll take all my stuff and then use it against me. She always finds some way to make me her servant.

Just because she's my father's favorite.

I decided to stop moping around and applied the light pink lip gloss. Then I added just a smidge of eye liner and some concealer. I don't like it that my skin's so pale that if I wore fangs and dressed in all black, I could be considered a vampire. I guess that's why I blush so much.

I put away my make-up and then relocked it. I then placed the chain were I had the key over my neck and hid it in my top. Sometimes it was a good thing being just a smidge busty. You have enough cleavage to hide pretty much everything.

I checked the time and saw that it was fifteen to six. I knew that I had about five minutes before she would be here. So I grabbed my backpack, my cell phone and my keys and then turned the lights to my room off. I closed the door and locked my room. My father knew that I locked my door. He always thinks that it's because I'm shy.

I slowly went down the stairs and then headed over towards the door. I looked through the peephole and saw the car pull up. I unlocked it, slowly opened it and then closed it again once I was out. I then locked the house door with the other key that was looped around my neck and began to head over to the car.

On my way down, I turned around and saw that the lights to Hana's room were still on. She pushed her curtains and I saw her there. She waved at me. I could practically see the cruel smile on her face. I then turned back around, not bothering to keep looking at her.

I opened the door to the car –even though I could easily jump since the top wasn't up- and stepped in. I threw my backpack in the back seat and then looked at her.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning Hinata." Yayuki said.

Yayuki always drove me to practice and back. She was the one who offered one day. Before I always walked to school. But I hated it because other people walked that way too and most of them were boys. I often heard them talk about me. Saying that they'd like to screw me senseless someday. So when she offered all of us a ride to school and back, I accepted. In fact I was the only one who accepted. The others said that they didn't mind.

"Why is Hana up?" she asked as she began to put the car in drive.

I let out a sigh and then looked back at the window as we drove away. The cool breeze blowing my hair back slightly. Stands of it were beginning to get in the way of my vision but I didn't care.

"She knows." I said.

"No way… is she gonna tell?" Yayuki asked.

"Not if she cares for her life." I said.

I giggled a bit and so did she. I was probably closest to her out of all the girls. Even though she's the one who gets teased the most. Because we're pretty –all of us five- people tend to make up rumors as to why we look like we do. And what we looked like before.

I remember once that Yayuki threw a tantrum when someone said that the only reason that my chest looked the way it did was because they were fake. As in I had gotten plastic surgery the summer before we started high school. She stood up on the lunch table and addressed everyone about it. Saying that if the rumors continue, she'll personally beat all of their asses off. Not down, but off. As in, they won't have them anymore. After that, the rumors stopped about us five. But for every other student, they keep going.

"Hey Hinata," she said as she stopped at a red light. I looked at her and saw that she was chewing gum. "Wanna get something to eat? There's a Dunkin Donuts nearby. We can pick up something for the others too." She said.

I smiled and shook my head 'yes'. She gave me back a smile and then fixated her eyes on the road. It's a wonder how someone could be so nice at one point and then be on the intent to kill on the other. But all of my friends have their own personalities. I guess this is hers.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

We arrived at the school exactly at six. I saw that about three other cars were parked as well. Yayuki began putting the top of the car up as I began to step out. There were a couple drinks in my lap. We knew perfectly well what all the girls liked from Dunkin Donuts. I stepped out and then placed the drinks on the hood of the car so that I could open the back door and grab my backpack. I looped it over my arm and then closed the door hard enough so that it would lock properly.

"Alright," Yayuki said as she closed her door and grabbed the bags full of food. "Let's give these to them and make them pay us back. Just kidding." She said.

I laughed at her small joke. I knew that she would never make someone pay for something she bought them. She came from a wealthy family and was more than happy to share her wealth with her closest friends. I remember that she once offered to buy me a car on my sixteenth birthday. She gave all of us that offer. But none of us accepted. I think it upset her a bit but then she decided on taking us all to an island for summer break. We went. It was the best ever.

We were at the steps to the school and saw that the door was open. We went inside and then began heading towards the back of the school. On our way, we passed a few kids that were there. Other teams practiced at this time. One of them was the soccer team. I know this because there's this boy that I like who's on the soccer team. He's really sweet and… I shook my head trying to get rid of the blush.

Whenever I think of him, I can't help but let my thoughts stray. You see, he has the cutest dimples. Whenever he smiles, it's like instant sunshine. And because of all the sport training that he has to do, he has a really lean body. I know this because once we went to the YMCA for a class trip. When he took off his shirt, I thought I was gonna let into a puddle. He was just so glorious and god-like. And the fact that he actually winked at me on that day just…

"Hinata!" I heard.

I snapped out of my thoughts just as I was about to collide into the door leading outback. I stumbled a bit but managed to keep hold of the drinks in my hands.

"Hinata, are you okay?" she asked me.

"I… I'm fine." I said.

She gave me a worried look but then she gave me a soft smile. I gave her one back and we walked into the football field. There were fences around it and we had to walk down the slanted ramp just to get there.

Kurenai was at the end of the gate. She gave us a look and ten smiled at us.

"Morning girls." she said.

"M-morning Kurenai-s-sensei, we b-br-brought you s-something." I said.

I handed her the drink that was meant for her. She grabbed it and then took the small bag that Yayuki had given her. Whenever we bought something at Dunkin Donuts, we always bought for Kurenai. She was the coolest teacher at school and we all loved her like a second mother.

"Thank you." She responded.

"You're welcome." Yayuki responded.

We walked past her and then headed over towards the benches where the other girls were. I noticed that Ino and Sakura were there. They were talking about something. They looked up at us and rushed over to where we were.

"About time you two arrived." Sakura said.

Sakura had a playful frown on her face. She was trying to make it look like she was and at us but we both knew that that wasn't possible. Sakura could never get mad at any of us. We've all known each other since practically kindergarten. And even then we were this way. I remember Sakura getting all the lead roles in the school play. We always urged her on to do it. Once they even forced me to go up on stage. It went surprisingly well, I didn't even faint. Which believe me, was a huge accomplishment for me back then.

"Is that how you repay for us for getting you something?" I said.

Despite the other girls being around, they weren't close enough for me to be shy around them. It's only when someone is in a close proximity of me. At the moment, it was just us four. So I didn't stutter.

"No, I repay you by telling you that you're the best friends ever." She said as she hugged me.

I handed Ino her drink after Sakura released me and then went to squeeze Yayuki to death. I shook my head as the protests began. Then I handed Sakura her drink and the four of us went to sit down on our bench. I gave one of the last remaining drinks to Yayuki and she handed me my bag.

I placed the last drink beside me and then dropped my backpack on the floor. I shoved it with my foot under the bench and then began to dig into my hash browns. They tasted as delicious as ever. And the coffee just added to the savoring flavor. I like Dunkin Donuts a lot. But at times, I think the only reason we go there was because there wasn't a Starbucks around. I really don't care. As long as I can get something warm and toasty in my stomach I'd buy something from a homeless guy. Not really, I mean who knows how many germs that food might have.

"Sorry I'm late!" I heard. I looked up to see Tenten running over towards us. She stopped and had her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. Then she looked up at us. "Oh man, you guys are already eating. Do I have anything to eat?" she asked.

I shook my head –my mouth was too full to talk- and pointed to the bag and drink beside me. Her face lit up and then she dropped her bag, picked up both items and then plopped down right in front of me.

"I love you two." She said.

She leaned into me and put her head in my neck as an attempt of a hug. She then removed her head and began to dig in. I laughed a bit at her eagerness but it was only expected of course. Tenten was a late sleeper. And she never got the chance to eat at home in the mornings.

I took a sip of my coffee and then ate another hash brown. I heard a buzzing sound and looked over at Sakura. She was looking at her phone and there was an annoyed look on her face. She frowned and then bitterly began eating the rest of her food.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I finished my food and was half-way down with my drink.

She looked at me and I nearly flinched. There was an angry look in her eyes and then they softened. She seemed to have known that she scared me a bit because she looked away. Then she stood up, placed her hands on her hips and gave us four a stern look. I knew this was bad.

"I need your opinion on something." She said.

We looked at each other and then nodded our heads at her. I have to admit, this is odd. Why would Sakura ask of our opinions on a situation? She usually solves it herself as quickly as she can blink. But even Sakura knows when she needs to ask for other people's help. She can't do everything by herself no matter how hard she tries.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

No one was still close enough to make me nervous. I'm glad too. I know that in a situation like this, I'd need to get what I have to say out as quickly as possible. And a stutter would only stop me from giving some advice.

She sighed and then pulled some of her hair back. "I want to know whether I should give that girl Karin and her friends another chance. I want to kick them out but considering how the game is coming up… I don't think that I should." She said.

I got up and threw away my trash I then went over towards her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"To be honest… I think that you should give them another chance Sakura." She seemed a bit surprised when I said this. I think all of them were… even I'm a bit surprised. "I'm telling you this because when you think of it, you're the captain. You have to make the right decisions. And if you get rid of all five of them now, then we'll have to do try-outs for five new girls. And I doubt we have enough time." I said.

In a matter of seconds, all I saw was a pink blur. I felt Sakura begin to squeeze me as she gave me a hug. I blushed a bit but then hugged her back.

"Hinata," she said softly. "What would me or the girls do without you?" she said.

I smiled and then she let me go. Then she turned back towards the girls and I saw Yayuki stiffen a bit. This could only mean one thing.

"Yayuki," she said with a commanding tone to her voice. "Go see if you can get a few of the guys from the football team to help you drag those girls here." Sakura ordered.

Yayuki got up, and gave a small glare to Sakura. Then she threw away her stuff and headed off towards the opposite side of the field where the boys were. I looked at Sakura and she gave me a knowing look. I then ran after Yayuki to catch up with her. Despite having a boyfriend on the team, the guys could still try something with her. And I knew that going in there might be like stepping into the lion exhibit at the zoo but, I couldn't just let her go alone.

"Hold on," I said as I huffed. I caught up to her and her face lit up. "I'm coming with." I managed to get out.

"Thanks Hinata. Sakura's right, what would we do without you? I mean, you're like the mother of our group. And I'm proud to be one of your babies." She said. I laughed at this and then began walking with her at her side. "But I'm your favorite right?" she asked.

I knew she was playing around but I couldn't help but add on to her game. I put my hand on her shoulder and brought her in close.

"Of course, you're my favorite." I said. She smiled and just to tease her a bit, I added under my breath. "Next to Tenten of course."

She gave me a skeptical look and then we began to laugh at the joke. I stopped my laughter and felt my shyness come back as we approached the coach of the team. Ibiki was the meanest teacher at school. Everyone was afraid of him. But to tell you the truth, he has a bit of a soft spot for me and the girls. Me especially.

"H-hi Ibiki-s-sensei." I said.

My arm was off of Yayuki's shoulder and she stayed quiet. Probably because she knew that if anyone could convince him to let us borrow a few of his guys, it would be me.

"Hello girls, what do you want?" he asked.

I felt like backing down and saw how Yayuki was now practically hiding behind me. I took a small step back but she pushed me forward.

"C-can we maybe b-borrow a few o-of the g-guys? We n-need to get a f-few girls out o-of the l-lo-locker room." I said.

I looked away from his eyes and pulled a few strands of hair behind my ear. There was a blush on my face, I could tell. The area above my nose felt slightly hot.

"Hmm," he said. I keep praying inside that he'll say yes. I don't think that we'll be able to force those five girls out of the locker room without there being a cat-fight. But at the same time I want him to say no. I don't want to go into the guys' locker room. "I suppose." He finished.

Damn.

"R-really?" I asked.

Please say you made a mistake. Please say you made a mistake.

"Of course, but don't let anyone know that I let you do this. If they ask any questions, tell them that I didn't see you walk in." he said.

Man, why did he have to say yes? Well I suppose it's bitter-sweet. Now there won't be a fight. But now I have to walk into a room full of half-naked or fully naked hormonal teenage boys. And a lot of them think things about me.

"Thank Ibiki-sensei," Yayuki said out-loud. "Come on Hinata." she said to me as she grabbed me by the wrist and began to drag me to the locker room.

"Yayuki, can you maybe go in by yourself? I don't wanna have to go through seeing most of my classmates like that." I said.

We were still walking to the room. To get there, we had to go through this long hallway that was just hell. But I guess that it was a good thing because now I could probably talk my way out of going into that room.

"No way Hinata, I'm not going in there by myself." She said.

"But you have Miomi to watch over you while you're in there." I protested.

"There's only one of him and over 21 other guys in there. One of them could easily take advantage of me. Is that what you want Hinata? To have one of your babies get man-handled against their will?" she said.

She was trying to guilt me into it. She was trying to use my motherly-instinct against me. I won't give in. I can't give in. I don't wanna be scarred for the rest of my life. It's not healthy for a person –a teenage girl, to see so many naked guys. Especially if she has to face them every day.

"Fine." I said.

I couldn't help it. The thought of one of my friends getting hurt because I was too shy to do something would surely haunt me forever. It was one of my greatest fears.

My freak-out gland –I'm not even sure if that's what I would call that thing in my body that tells me when I'm afraid of something- began acting up as we stood in front of the door. The words, 'Boys' Locker Room' was written in big, bold, blue letters on the door.

I reached for the knob and then twisted it. I heard the click and my heart began to race. I could hear them on the other side talking. There was also laughing and… was that a scream? Oh man, this scared me even more.

I slowly opened the door and immediately regretted it. The sight of muscular, male teenage boys wrapped in only towels was the first thing I saw. I blushed deeper and felt light-headed. I felt Yayuki squeeze my shoulders as she pushed me in.

"Hey it's Hinata and Yayuki." One of the boys said.

I wished he hadn't said that. Now all of those boys are gonna know that I'm in here. I know that a good number of them –and I'm embarrassed to know this- have pleasured themselves thinking about me. How do I know, I can't tell you. But I really don't feel like looking at any of them. And that's why my bangs were covering my eyes as I looked down at the floor.

"Hey girls," one of them said. I could tell that he was wearing pants –thank goodness- but as for a shirt, no. he was leaning against the wall. I could tell by his posture. "What are you two doing in here? Last time I checked," he moved in closer to me. His finger was under my chin and he made me look up at him. Dear god… why did he do that? "This was the boys' locker room." He finished.

He moved in closer to me and my heart pounded. I wasn't attracted to him –okay maybe a little. But the fact was that he was touching me and his face was very close to mine. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he was fresh out of the shower. I can still smell the soap on him. His hair was damp and… and… and… help me!

Suddenly I was shoved back and felt a pair of arms on my shoulders. The boy looked at me, he was smirking. I blushed more and hugged Yayuki around the waist. I maybe the mother of the group but I just don't do well with guys. That's one of the other girl's territory. Thank god I had one with me.

"Nice to see you too Masaki," Yayuki said as she put her hand on my back in a protective way. I was glad too. Many of the boys knew not to cross her. "But we didn't come here so you can flirt with her." she said.

"Then why are you here?" he asked.

Masaki was some-what of a nice guy. But he had a huge cocky attitude. He had black hair that reached his shoulders and was one of the tallest guys that I've ever met. He had brown eyes and was an average 'B' student. But there are times when he purposely flunks a class so that he could get a tutor. He always manages to get the cute ones. One time I became his tutor and all he did was flirt with me. From then on, I never tutored anyone ever again.

"We need a few guys t-" Yayuki said.

"In that case, I'd be happy to help." He didn't even let her finish. He turned around and I knew that he was gonna do something that'll get a lot of attention. "Hey guys," he yelled. This probably gained the attention of every boy in the locker room. "Hinata and Yayuki need a couple of guys at the moment!"

I held onto her tighter as a group of boys began to form in front of us. This was just pure hell for me. I could feel their stares on me as I tried desperately to hide part of me behind Yayuki's long black hair.

"Take your pick." He said as he held his arms out and motioned to several of the guys behind him.

I looked up at Yayuki who patted my head. I then practically buried my face into her neck. I didn't want any of them to see my blush. Of course they knew that I blushed but still.

"You didn't let me finish." She said repeating the very thing that I thought a few minutes ago.

"Alright then, tell us. Why did you come in here looking for guys?" he asked.

"We need a few guys to come and help us get five girls out of our locker room. Sakura's fed up with them and is close to going in there and murdering them." she said.

There was a pause of silence as the guys looked at each other and began to mumble to themselves. I knew that they would still volunteer. I mean, they get to go into the girls' locker room and honestly, they'd do anything for Sakura.

"Okay then, we can do that. And since I talked to you first, I'm one of them." Masaki said.

He stepped forward and came close enough so that he could brush his knuckles against my cheek. I became stiff and tightened my grip on Yayuki. She then began to glare at the male who backed away a bit.

"Where's Miomi?" she said.

Good, this was good. Miomi could add another force of protection for me against those guys.

"He's in the shower room." Masaki said.

"Come on Hinata, let's go get him." Yayuki said.

"What?" I nearly shouted at her.

I realized my outburst and then hid myself again. I looked at the crowd of guys and saw that they seemed surprised at the fact that I just shouted at my friend. I wished that none of them would stare at me.

"Just kidding." She said to me with a teasing smile on her face. I don't know why she's acting like its funny. Because to me, it's not. "One of you go get him." she said to the crowd.

I looked at the crowd and saw that one of the guys left. But they still stayed in front of us. Why won't they go away? I looked at Yayuki and whispered in her ear.

"G-get them t-to leave… P-please." I begged her.

She shook her head and then put on her commanding attitude. I noticed that a few of the guys backed away a bit. The only one who didn't seem fazed at all was Masaki. But then again, he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at me. He licked his lips and I looked away. He was trying to seduce me. I've seen him do it several other times to several girls.

"You guys, quit gawking. Go back to your business and no funny crap." Yayuki said.

I was glad that she added the last part. There was no telling what any of these boys would try to do while we were in there. In fact I think that they'd even go as far as trying to show me their private. Why was it that they thought that cheerleaders were sluts? That's such a stereotype. Well not completely –Karin and her friends.

The crowd left and the only one who was left was Masaki. Why wouldn't he just go away? If I wanted to go out with him, I'm sure that one of the girls would've already told him for me. I could never gather the nerve to ask him out myself.

"You too Masaki." Yayuki said.

He smiled and then walked away. I finally released my death grip on her waist and fully stood up. I fixed my skirt, making sure that the back still covered my behind. I didn't want to accidently flash any of these guys. Who knows what they might think of then?

"Hey babe, Hinata." I heard.

Thank goodness, more protection.

I felt Miomi hug me, he wasn't wearing a shirt. Dammit! But then he let go and went over and gave Yayuki a kiss on the cheek as he went behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What are you two doing in here?" he asked.

"We needed to get a few guys to come help us pull a few girls out of the locker room. Wanna help?" Yayuki asked.

I watched as he held her lovingly and had his head on her neck. His hands were on her arm, playing with the several-colored bracelets there. I had nearly forgotten that I was wearing my own. No wonder so many of the guys kept looking at me with something close to lust in their eyes.

"Of course babe. Let me just finish getting dressed and then we'll go." He said.

He released her but I saw that it seemed a bit forced. I know how much he likes her. But I can't help but just get this vibe around him. One that tells me to be careful around him. And the fact that he keeps looking at her hand from time-to-time just confirms my suspicions a bit.

He left and then I rubbed my arm shyly. I really wanted to leave. Why was it that I'm never comfortable around a guy? I'm not even close to my own father. In fact, the only guy who I'm even remotely close to is my cousin Neji. He comes here too. I often see him walking down the hall with one of his friends.

"Look out!" I heard.

I looked in the direction of the voice and saw a cart filled with equipment headed our way. We moved from where we were but somehow I was still knocked over. I felt a body on top of mines and just cursed the Earth for putting me in an uncomfortable situation. I mean who knows who this guy could be.

"Are you alright?" the guy said.

I looked up at his face and instantly recognized him. It was Naruto, one of Neji's friends. He was also one of the least popular guys at the school. In fact, all of Neji's friends were. I sometimes found it hard to believe that he was the loser and I'm the popular girl who everyone wants to get with.

"Hinata? Is that you?" he said.

"H-hi Naruto." I said.

I knew Naruto pretty well. Well not exactly pretty well but I knew him. He liked ramen and was a bit of a goof-ball. Whenever Neji would visit and bring some of his friends, I'd often avoid them. But whenever I walked past the living room, I could hear him trying to make them laugh.

He got up off of me and then helped me up. I noticed that he was holding my hand and then quickly removed it from his. He looked me up and down and I practically felt my world crumble. I was in my cheerleading uniform. He knew that I was a cheerleader.

"Wow… you're a cheerleader." He said.

I wanted to crawl under a rock and just stay there for the rest of my life. I didn't want anyone who's in my family or close to one of the members of my family to know that I was a cheerleader. It's bad enough that Hana knows. Now if Naruto tells Neji I really will be the family disgrace.

"V-varsity." I said.

There was an awkward pause of silence and I started fidgeting with my hands. I saw that he just kept staring at the area above him. Not at my breasts, like most guys. It was a nice change from once. To actually have a guy not look at my chest for once. Most girls would see it as an insult –especially if they were into themselves and believed that they had the hottest body around- but not me.

"Hey dweeb," I heard. One of the members of the team had come up to me and Naruto. "Get away from her." he said.

He pushed Naruto roughly away from me. I wanted to say something –to tell the guy to leave Naruto alone. But that would only raise suspicions. And besides, I'm sure that Naruto can take care of himself.

"Get back to work." The guy said.

Work? What work? I looked around and noticed the cart that had nearly run over me. It was filled with what looked like dirty laundry. Did that mean that Naruto was the equipment manager or something?

"Don't worry guys; I was getting right to that." He said.

He had a smile on his face, like he was taking it all like one big joke. But then the guys grabbed him and threw him in the large basket. I ducked so that I wouldn't get hit. My hands on my head and my knees bent a bit. Then I heard a soft thud and looked over at where Naruto was. There was something white on his head and then the guys began to laugh at him. They left, but not before saying good-bye to me.

"A-are you a-al-alright?" I asked softly as I walked over to where he was.

"I'm okay," he said removing the white piece of clothing from his head. "They do this every day. It's no big deal really." He said.

I extended my hand to him so that he could get out easier. He grabbed it and I felt my skin heat up a bit. I blushed at the sudden contact and then began to pull as he started to get up. Once he was out, he still had a hold of my hand and then he pulled away.

My eyes widened at the slight tug on my arm. I looked at my hand and saw that it was the one with my bracelets on it. I looked over at Naruto's hand and saw that he was holding a broken one. I couldn't breathe as I looked at the color.

Glittery pink.

"My bracelet," I said under my breath.

But somehow it was like he heard it because he looked down at his right hand and held it up to eye level. He blinked a few times at he looked at it and then he held it out to me.

"Oh sorry Hinata, I guess I accidently broke your bracelet. I didn't mean to. But I bet you can fix it." He said.

He kept rambling on about it and I just stared at the bracelet wide-eyed. He had snapped it. He had broken my glittery pink one. I had to do what it meant. It was the rules. And by putting on even one of the bracelets, I was in the game. I also vowed that I would follow the rules. And… and… I have to do this!

Taking a look around, I snatched the bracelet out of his hand and held it. I had to hide it from the eyes of anyone. Especially these boys. I'm certain that if they saw me hold it and still standing next to Naruto, they'd surely beat him up for it. And I don't want him dead.

"N-naruto," I said. He looked at me with a bit of a curious look on his face. "G-go." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"J-just… go, a-away." I told him.

I knew that I was treating him a bit mean but what else was I to do? I couldn't just grab his hand, take him into the male locker room and do what the bracelet meant. What if one of the guys caught us? I'd be branded as the slut of the school for the rest of my high school career.

"O… kay then." he sounded upset. I knew that it was wrong what I was doing. I watched as he grabbed the cart and then began to walk away. "I'll see you around then." he said.

He pulled the cart away and I watched with a sad expression as many of the guys pelted him with towels and other things. He laughed and it seemed like he didn't care. But I could see it, written on his face.

He was upset.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Gym class

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Since what happened in the locker room, I couldn't help but think of Naruto all day. I kept seeing his upset expression and it hurt to know that I had been the cause of it. I don't like making people feel upset. It makes me feel low and not worth living. I wish that I could go and apologize to him but I can't. As shallow as this might sound, I'm not supposed to go near any of the low-class teens in the school. This included Naruto.

I watched as Ibiki kept pacing back and forth. He seemed angry about something. I just hope that it's not about what happened earlier that day. We had gotten the girls out –with some help from the guys- but because of them, the guys missed a few minutes of practice. And Ibiki took his time very seriously.

I lowered the shirt of my gym uniform a bit. Our gym uniform consisted of a pair of red shorts with a white shirt with the school logo on it. But that was just the girl's uniform. The boy's uniform was the same except their shorts were longer –ours went past our thighs by about three inches, theirs reached their knees- and they were blue.

Ibiki stopped and looked at us all. I hated whenever he did that. Sometimes I think that he's half-robot and the only reason he's doing that is because he's searching for his next victim. I remember once he picked out the weakest boy in school to catch a dodge ball. The poor boy nearly broke his arms. It's hard to think that someone's that weak but it's true. I felt bad for him. He got picked on every single day until her transferred.

"Alright," this gained all of our attention. "Today we'll be doing something very simple," his definition of simple was different from ours. "Rope climb." He finished.

I felt myself stiffen a bit. Why, why, why dear lord why the rope climb? Couldn't it have been something else? Like maybe tennis or… soccer? But no, in the one class that I don't share with any of the girls –this made me hate this class the most- we had to rope climb.

I let out a barely audible groan and then wished that I could somehow magically disappear. Maybe if I were a magician I could poof myself away? But then again, I don't want to have my displeasure be shown easily. I like not being the center of attention. And yet several times I am.

"Hey Hinata." I head. Someone sat next to me and I looked at the person. It was Masaki. Oh joy. "How's it going?" he asked.

I took a look around and saw several people look back at us. I blushed and then slowly scooted away from him. He grabbed onto my wrist and then pulled me closer to him. I instantly blushed at the feel of his body heat radiating onto me. There were more glances and even a few whispers. He had one arms wrapped around my waist while the other still held my wrist. I wish that he would just let me go.

"Why so shy Hinata?" he said in a smooth voice.

I blushed and then tried desperately to get away from him. I could feel his hand sliding down from its position on my back to the area dangerously close to my butt. I let out a small squeak and turned my head.

Why wasn't Ibiki doing anything?

I felt his hand playing with the waistband of my shorts. That's when I drew the line. I was not about to get molested in front of all of my classmates. So I raised my foot a bit and then slammed it hard down on top of his.

"Ow!" he yelled as he released me and I quickly got away from him.

"Masaki!" Ibiki yelled. "Care to explain why you interrupted me?" he said.

Masaki held his foot and then his eyes met mine. I looked away from him. I was pretty good at playing the innocent-bystander card. And I was far enough away from Masaki that Ibiki wouldn't even think that I was the one who caused him pain. Kinda like how I caused Naruto a bit of pain.

My eyes saddened and I looked down at my gym shoes. I lightly tapped the tips together and I frowned a bit. I had added to Naruto's pain. I mean, it was bad enough that he was tortured by the guys on the football team, but I had rudely made him leave. I didn't want to be mean to him but… he snapped the glittery pink one. And I guess that I was just a bit embarrassed at the fact of what I would have to do.

"Sorry Ibiki-sensei," Masaki said. He was holding his foot and he looked at me. "But it won't happen again. I'm sure of it." He said.

I looked away from him. He had something up in his mind. I knew what those words meant. Hana had sued them several times whenever I did something in front of father. She would cover for me but then later on practically make me her slave. I could only imagine what Masaki was thinking of.

"Better not." Ibiki said.

Masaki smirked at me and I prayed that something would happen at that moment. Something that would get me out of class or even school. Just then, the intercom went on.

"Attention students, would the swim-team members please report to the pool. Will the swim-team members please report to the pool? Thank you." Shizune said over the intercom.

I inwardly groaned. I watched as two of the kids on the swim-team got up and left the gym. I wish that on the day they asked us if any of us were gonna sign up for swim team I had signed that sheet. Because then it could've been me leaving the class.

"Alright, first up is…" started Ibiki.

And the torture began.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Lunch

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

I sat down in my usual chair at lunch time. My hands were so tired from climbing that stupid rope last period. And worst of all, Masaki hadn't stopped staring at me nearly all period. It got to the point where I wanted nothing more but to smack him clear across the face. In fact, my hand even twitched with anticipation.

"I just hate how Orochimaru-sensei is whenever we talk about reptiles. I mean today he…" Ino continued.

As much as I loved Ino, sometimes she just talked a little too much. I've often even yelled at her to stop talking whenever we were in private. But despite that, we're pretty close. At the moment she kept going on and on about how she hated Orochimaru. He's our science teacher. A week ago he had given her a project partner who she completely despised. I wonder who it was.

I drank a bit of my milk when I saw Naruto walk by. Behind him was hi friend, Sasuke. Recently, I've seen Sakura stare at Sasuke a few times… just like she was doing right now.

Both males got out of sight as they sat down somewhere and Sakura turned her attention back to her food. I had to admit, I was a bit curious as to why she kept looking at him whenever he walked by. I mean, why is she acting so weird? It's like she can't even think straight anymore. I'm not trying to put her down or anything but… it's just so strange.

'Sakura,' I thought.

"Hello again ladies." I heard.

I felt a cold chill as he took his usual spot next to her. I'm not so sure why but I can't help but think that he's up to no good. I guess that I'm just taking my role as mother of the group a bit too seriously.

I dipped a fry in some ketchup and then ate it. I kept looking for that familiar mop of blonde hair. I just had to find him. But then again if I do find him and go up to him, that would be like social suicide. I can't just go and talk to him. People might begin to think wrong. And I'm not up to hearing rumors about me.

"So… big football game coming up… You girls ready?" Miomi said.

"We should be asking you that question." Ino said.

I looked over at Miomi and saw that his arm was over Yayuki's shoulder. Hi other ran through his hair and there was a smirk on his face. Why was it that he was beginning to get on my nerves so much lately? Maybe it was because of his old reputation. Or maybe because of whose brother he is.

"Not really, I'm already pumped." He said.

"And so are we. And we can't wait until half-time." said Tenten.

I looked at the girls. Their faces were bright and they seemed ready for the game in two weeks. I on the other hand was un-motivated. I'm scared to do the triple spin. Sure we've practiced it several times before –and there haven't been any problems but… what if it all goes wrong just as I prepare to do it? I mean, what if when I come down one of the girls loses their grip and I fall and hurt myself?

"But teme!" I heard.

My ears perked up as I saw Naruto again. He was arguing with his friend Sasuke. And I looked at Sakura and saw that she had turned her attention from the group to the Uchiha. What was it with her and him?

I watched as Sasuke said something and then walked off. Sakura then got up and looked at all of us.

"Guys, I'm gonna head over to class early." She said.

"Why?" Ino asked.

I saw her fiddle with her hands to think of a good excuse. They were behind her back and she was playing with her remaining bracelets. I noticed that a few were gone. But I'm not so sure which ones.

"Because… I have to go ask Gai-sensei a question. It's really important." She said.

Gai was the health class teacher here. He was also I believe the least favorite teacher. This was really saying something because Ibiki was cruel. And yet people liked him better than Gai. But to be honest, it's because all Gai ever talks about it youth, and sunshine and a lot more annoying things. At least Ibiki knows how to shut up.

"Okay then Sakura. See you in class." Yayuki said.

"Bye." Sakura said. She grabbed hold of her bag and then jetted out of the cafeteria. I figured that if there would be any other time to go find Naruto –he left a few seconds after Sasuke- then it might as well be now.

"G-guys I h-have to go t-too." I said.

"And what's your excuse?" asked Ino with a hint of attitude in her voice.

I looked at my friend and gave her an apologetic smile. I clutched the strap of my bag a bit and then looked at all four of them.

"I h-have to go t-talk to K-kurenai-sensei a-about the t-tr-triple spin." I said.

I knew that this was the perfect lie. I had mentioned to them earlier that day during practice that I was worried about it. And knew that they would completely understand if I wanted to skip the rest of lunch to talk to Kurenai about it.

"Okay then Hinata. We'll see you at next practice." Tenten said.

I gave them another smile before I left. I walked a bit quickly out of the lunch room. I saw some people look my way and this just quickened my steps a bit. I passed Neji's table and was glad that neither he nor his friends were looking at me as I did.

I finally reached the door and then booked it. I ran through the halls looking for him. I even checked in a couple rooms where I knew that there weren't any teachers. But to my dismay –and fleeting determination- it was like I couldn't even find him.

Then I remembered that he did manage the equipment for the football team. And since the players have practice next period, he could be at the locker room preparing their stuff. With this in mind, I began running over to the football field. I had to find Naruto. I had to do this quick. It was the only way.

* * *

.

* * *

I was right! He was in the locker room fixing the equipment. And by the looks of how he was currently folding the uniforms, he looked miserable. His lips were moving and he was mumbling something under his breath. By the expression on his face, I can tell that he's highly irritated.

I opened the door and silently stepped inside. I then closed it, locked it and began walking up to him. If I was gonna do this, then I don't want anyone knowing. In fact, to take a few extra percussions, I put a towel over the window in the door.

There.

I put my bag down and then walked over to him. It didn't look like he even knew that I was in the room with him. He just kept folding and mumbling. In fact, I could even make out a few things that he was saying.

"Stupid Sasuke… stupid team… stupid girls…" he grumbled.

I felt a pang of guilt in my heart. The last part really hurt me. Maybe he was upset over what I did to him that morning? I caused him to get thrown into the laundry hamper and then embarrassed him in front of the guys.

"N-naruto," I said.

He looked at me and he jumped back a bit. Then he put away the uniform shirt that he was folding and stood up from his seat on the bench.

"Oh hi Hinata… what are you doing here?" he asked.

I shifted a bit from foot to foot and pulled back a few locks of my hair behind my ear. I took a step towards him and then took in a deep breath and let it out.

"I-I'm sorry a-about what I d-did earlier. I-it's just t-th-that when y-you snapped my b-br-bracelet I went i-into a sh-shock." I said.

"Why?" he asked me.

I went over to my bag and then searched through it for the plastic glittery pink material. I found it in the outer pouch and then took it out. I then walked over to him and showed it.

"E-each b-br-bracelet means s-something d-di-different that you w-would do w-with a guy. T-this one m-meant that I w-would be w-wi-willing to flash a b-body towards t-th-the one who s-snapped it." I said with a deep blush on my face.

There was an awkward silence as he looked from the bracelet to me and then repeated it. I saw that a blush was forming on his face and he looked away and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh…" he finally said.

"Y-yeah." I said softly.

I put away the bracelet and then stood in front of him. He was still blushing and I had to admit… he looked pretty cute whenever he blushes. I then took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and then –bra and all- I lifted it over my chest.

I didn't want to see the reaction on his face, but I knew that he was probably blushing as hard as I was. I felt the cold air hit my nipples and knew that they were getting hard. I opened one eye and managed to get a glimpse of his face. He looked stunned. I saw that his mouth was slightly open and then he took a step forward.

"Hinata… wow." He said.

I let go of my shirt and it stayed over the top of my breasts. I don't know why but… I'm a bit comfortable around Naruto. And even though he was walking closer and closer to me, I don't want to move back or cover my chest.

Within seconds I felt the material of his shirt over my breasts. His hands were around my waist and unlike when Masaki placed his hands there, Naruto didn't try to move them any lower. He just held me tighter as he lowered his head down to mine.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered.

I blushed but placed me hands on his shoulders. I felt him press me against himself a bit but then he pushed me away. I stumbled a bit but when I regained my balance I looked at him and saw that he had turned his back to me.

"Naruto?" I questioned.

I didn't stutter. Why didn't I stutter? Could it be that I'm already so comfortable with Naruto that I'm not gonna stutter? If that's the case, then I have to test it. So I walked over to him and put my hand on his left shoulder. I could feel his muscles.

"Naruto… what's wrong?" I asked.

He removed my hand from his shoulder and then walked farther away from me.

"Stay away from me Hinata." he said.

It hurt me to hear him say that and I began to get worried about him. So I went after him. He heard me and actually started to run away. So I put my shirt down –not caring that I didn't fix my bra- and began to run after him. He seemed to know because he only picked up his pace and began to run faster.

I was having a bit of a hard time keeping up with him. He was really fast. And sometimes it was like all I could see was a blur of yellow and orange.

"Naruto!" I yelled after him.

"Stay away!" he yelled back.

Why? Why doesn't he want me close to him? How come he was being so mean to me? I mean sure I turned him down before but I told him why just a few minutes ago. So why is he running away from me? Could it be that he doesn't like me? No, he likes me. I'm sure that he likes me –even in the slightest way. He wouldn't have held me and called me beautiful if he didn't like me.

"Naruto!" I yelled again.

He didn't answer me this time. Instead he turned a corner and it took me a few seconds to turn that same corner. By the time I rounded it, he was out of sight. My hand was placed on the wall next to me and my other was on my lap. I was breathing heavily. He was so fast.

"Naruto!" I yelled.

All I heard was an echo of my own voice. So I took in a few more breaths and then stood up. I decided on looking for him. I just had to know why Naruto ran away from me. So with each step I took, I kept turning me head left and right. I just had to find him.

"Naruto! Please come out!" I yelled.

I was right. I was comfortable around Naruto enough to not stutter. And while I knew that letting him know that I was looking for him wasn't a good idea, I just needed to somehow show him how much it pains me to have him run away from me like I'm some sort of virus or something.

I was half way down the hallway when I came to a door. It was the door that led to the shower room so I stopped in front of it. I stared at the big black letters and then let out a sigh. I wanted to find him. So I grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. The door made a small creak and I cursed it. I stepped inside and didn't bother closing it. If Naruto was in here and he somehow managed to get out, then I'd know. Because the door would be closed instead of open.

I silently walked through the shower room. It creeped me out a bit though. I mean I'm all by myself… no one knows I'm in here… and it's very quiet. It's like one of those shower scenes in those scary movies. I'm actually expecting someone to jump out of one of the stalls any moment now and kill me or something.

"Naruto…?" I asked softly.

I heard a small dripping noise and that really scared me. My slow pace became a bit more hurried. I could hear the soft tapping of my shoes. Hell I was sure that I could hear a pin drop in this silence.

I turned a corner and saw him. He was seated on one of the wooden benches in here. His head was in his hands and I knew that if I didn't make my move now, he might see me and run away again. And that's the very last thing that I wanted. So I silently crept up to him, took a seat next to him and then placed my hand on his shoulder.

He stiffened a bit and then looked up at me. There was something in his eyes. He seemed to be almost fighting an emotion. The blue seemed a bit darker and then his gaze shifted from my face, to my chest and then away. So that's why he ran away from me.

"Naruto… are you… uncomfortable… with me?" I asked shyly.

He shook his head and I felt like a complete slut. I showed him my chest. I ran after him after he told me to stay away. And it turns out that it's because he's uncomfortable with me.

"Hinata," he said. I made a small noise indicating that I was listening to him. "I like you." He said.

I blushed at this. He confessed that he liked me. Sure a lot of boys have said it to me before but I don't think that they actually mean it. I think that they just say it so they can get in my skirt. I'd say pants but I really don't wear pants all that much. But when Naruto said it… I think that he actually meant it… but then why is he uncomfortable with me?

"I like you so much," he said. His voice sounded a bit raspy and I can tell that he was breathing heavily. "And that makes what you did all the worse." He said.

"I… I'm sorry." I didn't know what to say. So I just apologized for doing what I did. Had I known that he liked me so much, I would've never done it.

"No… don't," he said with something that was close to a small laugh. "What you did was fine. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't like it." I blushed at this and looked away. His head was fully out of his hands and he was staring at the tiles on the floor. "But when you did it… what I wanted to do to you…" I knew where this was headed. I wanted to get out of the room –like I usually would do when a boy said something like that to me. But I didn't. Because I can tell that Naruto's different. "I just couldn't. I knew that if I did, I'd be in so much trouble… and you'd never consider me a friend." he finished.

I can't believe it. I think that's the sweetest thing that a boy has ever said to me. Naruto… he's so kind and considerate. He cares about me. He didn't do what he wanted to do because he was worried that I'd never become his friend. He's so nice… he's so sweet… and… I want him.

I placed my hands on each side of his face and made him look up at me. I stared into his blue yes. They were warm and that only heightened my desire.

"Naruto," I said softly.

His eyes widened a bit when I said it and then I smashed my lips against his. They were soft and while at first he didn't want to kiss me back –I think he was still worried- he then began to give in. And that only made me all the happier.

I felt his hands on my waist. He was bringing me in closer and I was more than eager to press my body against his. My arms took their new position around his neck and I moaned. He licked my bottom lip and I opened up. I'm not afraid to open up for Naruto. I know that he'll treat me nicely.

I felt his hands go up higher and then felt his cold hands on my stomach. His hands kept rising and eventually I could feel one of his fingers brush against my nipple. I let out a small squeak and he pulled away from me.

"I'm… sorry." He said as he removed his hands from under my shirt and was about to turn away.

I grabbed both his hands and placed them directly above my breasts. I pressed down on them and made him squeeze them. He seemed a bit surprised but I just gave him a smile.

"Go ahead Naruto… do what you wanted to do… I want to too." I told him.

He seemed a bit surprised but then he nodded his head and smiled at me. At that moment we both came to a realization. If we both wanted it, and no one was around, why couldn't we? And yes we thought of the consequences first but… there really weren't any. I take birth control… and I'm pretty sure that Naruto wouldn't mind if we had a child… in fact I think that I'd be more than ecstatic about it.

I let out a moan as I felt his hand go back under my shirt and began to play with my chest. I raised my shirt up more to give him better access. But despite the fact that he was only interested with my upper body at the moment, but I wanted him to pay more attention to my lower body. And as slutty as that may have sounded, it was the truth. And each second that he just teased my body –like he was doing at the moment by licking my nipple- that area just grew wetter and more anxious.

"Naruto… mph…" I bit my lower lip to keep from moaning out. I didn't want to embarrass myself by making erotic noises.

"Hinata… don't tell Neji." He said. He removed his mouth from my breast and then lifted me onto his lap. I was breathing hard and he kissed my neck. "Okay?" he said.

"I won't tell… I promise…" I told him.

Like I'd actually tell that jerk what one of his friends did to me. Please, I'm not a stupid girl. And besides, I never tell anyone in my family anything.

"Good." He said.

He was still kissing and licking my neck but I took in a breath when I felt his hand press against the material of my shorts. His other hand was playing with my breast. God Naruto was so… can he just get it over with please? I don't think that I'd be able to hold out any longer.

He slipped his hands down my shorts and underwear. That's when I really wanted him to get it over with. He brushed his thumb against my nub and I bit harder. Naruto… stop torturing me… please!

"Naruto…. Naruto please… please Naruto, please…" I begged him.

He looked me in the eyes and a grin formed on his face. My eyes were clouded and I could see that his were as well. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and then his hands left my body. I got up a bit so that he could do the last thing that required before he would be able to release me. I even pulled down my shorts and panties. Then I caught sight of his member and blushed.

I hovered over it. My hand holding his member straight up and his hands on my hips. I could almost feel the heat radiating off of it.

"Hinata… are you…" I didn't let him finish. Instead I slammed down on it and let out a cry at the feeling of him inside me. He felt so right… like he was perfect for me.

I could hear his breaths come out in gasps. I could tell that he was surprised at the fact that I wasn't a virgin. I know, I know, big surprise huh? But the thing is that it happened a long time ago. Actually, it happened over the summer. The guy that I gave it to was a nice guy. He was kinda nerdy and no girl would really talk to him so I took pity on him. But there was more to it than that. I thought that he was a bit cute and he seemed nice enough to give my first time to. Later that month, I saw that he had become more popular with the girls. I felt happy for him and he came over to me and gave me a hug for what I did.

"Y-you're not…" he stuttered.

"I… know…" I said.

I began to move and this increased the pleasure. I could feel the swell of his member get pumped as I moved. Naruto let out a few groans and played roughly with my body. One hand was over my nub, teasing me even more. Another was pinching and rubbing my nipple. And his mouth was all over my neck. My hands were on the bench, trying to keep me from falling down.

I honestly can't believe what I'm doing with one of my cousin's best friends. But it wasn't like I was forcing him to do so. He made it perfectly clear that he wanted to be with me. And I know that he knows that I want to be with him. Because if I didn't, I wouldn't have gone through so much trouble just to get to this point. I wouldn't have chased after him, tried to make him feel better or even started having sex with him. So yes, I want to be with Naruto.

"Hinata…" he moaned out.

My mouth was open and my tongue was out. I couldn't help it… he just felt amazing inside me. I dug my nails into the wood of the bench when he bit down directly over my pressure point on my neck. How did he already know how to make me feel so good?

"Naruto," I said breathlessly.

I was close to my peak. And I could feel that he was close himself. The swelling was a dead giveaway. And the way that he was bucking his hips to make me go faster was another sign. He wanted release just as badly as I did.

"Naruto!" I shouted as I came.

I poured myself out. Just as I was halfway through with mine he started. He let out a groan and then I felt the warmness in my stomach. I wanted to pass out. I was tired but he was still going. Then he finished and I placed my head down on his neck. His hot breath was easy to feel against my chin.

"God Hinata…" he said.

I laughed a bit at this. I looked at his face and saw that he was catching his breath just like me. There was sweat coming down from his face and I knew that I saw sweating as well. This wasn't good. If I went back to class smelling… musty, then the girls would surely grill me about it. And the last thing I want is to tell them about my 'adventure' with Naruto in the boys' locker room.

"We… we have to get… clean." He said.

I shook my head and then felt him begin to stand up. He had his arms around my waist and was helping me up. He stood straight and then slipped out of me. I shivered and then nearly collapsed on the ground.

"Whoa, careful Hinata." he said as he grabbed onto my hand and helped me keep steady.

"Sorry." I said.

I couldn't help it. It was like I could barely move my lower body. Even when I lost my virginity I was still able to move the next day. There was just a dull pain there that day. But now, it was like my legs were jell-o. Wow, was Naruto actually able to do this to me?

"It's okay, I've got you." He said.

Oh yes you do.

He let go of my hand for a moment and then I heard a zipping sound. I didn't want to pull up my shorts and panties just yet. In fact my shirt was still over my breasts. He looked at me and is aw him blush a bit. He really was cute when he blushed. And to think that I'm the one who usually blushes.

"W-wanna take a shower here?" he asked. I looked at him and saw that he had his head turned to the side and was scratching the back of his head.

"Sure." I said.

He looked at me and then grabbed my hand. He then led me to the closest shower and turned the water on. I watched as the droplets of water sprinkled down hard on the ground.

"If you want, I'll take one on the other side. You can use this one." He said.

That sounded like a good idea but not what I was generally thinking of. I was thinking of something else. I mean yes it's sweet that he cares so much about my privacy but if I cared about that –at least with him I didn't- I wouldn't be half-naked in front of him.

"How about we take one together? It'll save time and I really don't mind." I said.

He looked at me slightly shocked and I turned a bit away. I knew that I was blushing. I held onto the wall a bit and moved back strands of my hair from view.

"I guess that's okay, but only if you want." He said.

He may have tried to hide it but I could practically hear the grin in his voice. I looked at him and sure enough it was there. Then he began to take off his shirt and I nearly jumped him. He was… how was it that he was one of the losers of the school? That was just such an insult to him. Naruto was amazing.

I took off my shoes and socks. I slipped my shorts off along with my panties. Then I pulled the rest of my shirt over my head and took my bra along with it. This was the first time that someone would ever see me fully naked. Even the boy I gave my virginity to didn't see me fully naked. And surprisingly enough, I didn't care.

I grabbed my stuff and then placed it on the bench that was a good distance away. Now they wouldn't get wet. I turned around and saw that Naruto was fully naked as well. I now had a good view of his member. But it didn't seem like he was bothered by it at all.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Mhm." I said as I shook my head.

I went over to him and he stepped in first. Then he grabbed my hand and helped me in –making sure that I didn't slip and hurt myself. He was such a kind person. And I can honestly say that if I had to pick any guy in the school to be my boyfriend, I'd pick him in a heartbeat.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Cheerleading practice

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

I stood in the required pose for the last spin in the triple spin. I put on a bright smile as I looked out to the bleachers of the pretend crowd. Then I spun once more and landed in the tent of arms of the girls under me. They let me down and we waited for Sakura's input.

"Very good, that was perfect." She said with a bright smile on her face.

I felt the butterflies in my stomach go away after hearing that. It did worry me on how I did during that one move. And I was still a bit scared at performing the trick at the game but I'm sure that with a bit more practice, my nervousness will easily go away.

"Alright girls," Kurenai said. "Now let's work on the Rollercoaster routine." She said.

The Rollercoaster routine was one of the toughest ones that we've ever gotten. It involves precise movement and no mistakes… at all. It involves two girls and some spinning. We've only done it once and we had to stop because there was a small injury involved. But after doing a few calculations, Sakura thinks that she's figured it out.

I went to take a seat because I wasn't involved in that routine. I was glad too. There was no way that I'd be able to make it through that routine without praying and screaming for my mother in my head.

"Good work Hinata." Tenten told me as she sat down right next to me.

"Th-thanks." I said.

There were a couple girls sitting right next to us. This was the only reason why I stuttered. If it weren't for them being so close to us, I would've easily said that sentence.

"I have to admit Hinata, I'm a bit nervous about the game." She said.

"M-me too. I'm s-sc-scared at p-performing the t-tr-triple spin in f-front of all t-th-those people." I said.

She laughed and then handed me her energy drink. It took it and began to drink some of it. It was Gatorade. I still don't know why Tenten's practically addicted to his stuff. But then again each of my friends has their own addictions. And even I'm addicted to something too. I'm addicted to the color lavender and the smell of paint.

I looked at the other side of the field to see that the football team was practicing again. I caught sight of Masaki and I remembered what he had said to me after gym. He had cornered me and said that if I didn't do as he said for as long as he wants, he'll start spreading awful rumors about me during school. At first I had thought that he was bluffing but he was dead serious. And so as my first task… I'm now his girlfriend.

I smiled as I saw Naruto. He was giving the players water and I hate dhow some of them were being mean to him. He didn't deserve to be treated like crap. Naruto was such a great person. And he was incredibly cute too.

I blushed as I remembered what had happened earlier. We had showered together and then he gave me a towel. I asked him if it was okay –if I used it, it would just mean more work for him. He insisted and after I dried off and got my uniform back on, I said good-bye to him. But then I turned around and gave him a smile. He smiled back and a secret message was sent between us. We were friends… but I knew that we couldn't be more. Masaki would torture Naruto –every boy at the school would torture him if they found out what we did together. I couldn't let that happen. But at the same time I want to be with Naruto.

"Hinata are you alright?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Tenten's voice.

I looked over at her and saw that she was giving me a worried look. I just smiled and handed her back her drink. She put it to her mouth and began to drink from it. Then she put it away and gave me a stern look.

"W-what?" I asked.

"You're so distracted today. What's wrong?" she asked me.

I just giggled and looked up at the sky. I could hear the chant of the cheer, the grunts of the guys as their bodies collided with one another and the sound of the whistles blown by either Ibiki or Kurenai.

"N-nothing… I'm f-fine." I said.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Home

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

I finished tying my hair up in its usual style before I plan to go to sleep. My homework was done and I was washed. I finished looping the last ribbons and then looked in the mirror. Whenever I went to sleep, I'd tie my hair up into a tight buns o that my hair wouldn't get messed up.

I got up from my vanity dresser and then headed straight for my bed. I sat down in my bed, removed my slippers and then moved the blanket high enough so that it would reach my shoulders. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. But then I opened them again. I couldn't fall asleep. So instead I removed my sheets and went over to my closet.

I pulled apart the clothes and then opened the combination lock. I placed the lock on the hook and then grabbed the easel and began to place it in its correct spot. When all three legs were spread out evenly, I went back and grabbed a fresh, white canvas. I placed the canvas on the easel and got the rest of the supplies.

I put the palette, the necessary paint and the cup filled with brushed on the stool where the fan was. Then I went over to my school bag and grabbed my half-empty water bottle. Twisted the cap open and dumped the remains of the water into the cup.

Then I grabbed some paint and squeezed them onto their correct spots on the palette. I grabbed a brush, dipped it in the water a few times and then dipped it in the flesh-colored paint. I moved the hairs of the medium-sized brush against the white canvas in a smooth motion. I pictured my model in my head.

Naruto.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Wasn't this just a great chapter? I know that I'll probably ask you guys this for every chapter but believe me, you'll agree. As I told you before, each chapter is from the POV of a different character. And this one was of course from Hinata's POV. I tried to make it sound like things that Hinata might do or think. I hope it didn't sound too OOC. But I'm sure that you guys loved it. And believe me, I expect you guys to review for this one. And while I know that the chapters are long, I think that they're worth reading. Anyways, only three chapters left before we head over into the boys' POV. And believe me you'll really want to read those five chapters. And the last five have to do with one couple each. And the very last chapter… well I don't wanna give out too much so I'll just stop myself there. Okay then, until next time.

Xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	3. Yayuki

Hi there. I know that some of you have been wondering why updates for my other stories have been delayed. Well here's your reason. Literally, this is my reason why. I've been suing most of my free time to write chapters for this story. And judging by the amount of reviews that I've gotten for this baby, I don't think that you guys really mind. In fact, I can proudly say that this story is in my top five list. And the popularity will only rise as I add the other chapters to it. Especially when it gets to the male chapters. Anyways, I've been dying to start on this one -probably because it'll be the first chapter that I can actually do on her without people criticizing me about it. Because, um hello, I'm doing this for each character. And like I said in the first chapter, the only reason this is a Sasuke and Sakura fic is because there's only one more chapter worthy for that couple. Okay then, read on.

Disclaimer: I totally own this character. Just not the show. Wait, do I need to add the fact that I don't own the show? I mean she isn't even a part of it. But whatever.

Dedication: To music. I love music so much; it's one of the very things that I live for. And I know that everyone likes music. You may say you don't but that's a lie.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Uh huh, this is my shit  
All the girls stomp your feet like this

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl [x2]

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit [x4]

I heard that you were talking shit  
And you didn't think that I would hear it  
People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up  
So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack  
Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out  
That's right, put your pom-poms downs, getting everybody fired up

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl [x2]

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit [x4]

So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers  
No principals, no student-teachers  
Both of us want to be the winner, but there can only be one  
So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all  
Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you  
That's right I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl [x2]

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit [x4]

Let me hear you say this shit is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S  
(This shit is bananas)  
(B-A-N-A-N-A-S)

Again  
This shit is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S  
(This shit is bananas)  
(B-A-N-A-N-A-S)

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl [x2]

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit [x4]

* * *

I tossed in my bed and groaned at the sound of the music. I knew what that song meant. And sometimes I wished that it would play a different song. But I knew that I had set it stay playing that same song until I got off my lazy butt, woke up and turned it off.

And that's exactly what I did.

Groaning as I popped my head from under the covers –I slept like I was in a cocoon with the covers covering my entire body- I blinked a few times to regain my 20/20 vision. Once the world no longer seemed like a blur, I pressed my palms flat on my bed and then began to lift my upper body. All the while, I was scooching up on my bed until I almost touched the head rest.

I then turned around so that my back was on the head rest. I rubbed my eyes to get rid of all the sleeping boogers and crust. Then sighing, I realized that the song was still playing over and over. So I clapped my hands twice and turned on the lights in my room. It took me a few seconds to be able to perfectly see in the sudden brightness.

I then threw the sheets off my body, twisted it so that my feet hung over the edge of the bed almost touching the floor and placed my feet in my slippers. I stood up stretched my back out. I felt my muscles tense and just enjoyed the feel of it. Then I ran a hand through my hair, temporarily pushing my bangs back just to have them fall back in place.

The song was on its third re-wind and I went over to my IDog. To it was attached my IPod, or as I call it in the mornings, my alarm clock. I'm not one for your standard alarm clock. I tried that once but it never worked out. It would usually end up beeping until around 10 when I woke up and realized that I was late for school. So, deciding that music is my life, I decided upon using my IPod as my alarm clock and that really works.

I touched its nose and held it until it finally turned off. I then grabbed my IPod and turned that off. I didn't want to waste the battery. Even though I had both electronics attached to their chargers all night long. Then I un-plugged the chargers from the electronic and the wall and put the chargers away in the first drawer of the night stand of which it was placed. I then grabbed the IDog and IPod and put them in my messenger bag for school. I needed them every day.

Yawning, I then headed over for the black door in my room. It was decorated with multi-colored jewels in the shape of the capital letter 'B' done in parchment on word. I always did like a way the capital lettered looked in that font.

I twisted the door knob and turned on the lights using the on-touch light switch. I stared at my large bathroom. My parents were wealthy people. My father started his own business when he was younger and it grew more and more each year until it was a world-wide organization. My mother was a model. She has a fabulous fashion line and often uses me as her fashion doll and consultant on what teens my age are really in to.

The main colors of my bathroom were a royal purple with a spectacular gold. Since I just loved the color purple, along with every other color, I made each one of my personal rooms in the house a different color scheme. I liked expressing my personality. And my parents encouraged me every step of the way.

I fully stepped in and then closed the door. I then went over to my mirror and looked at my reflection. The lighting in my bathroom was a soft fluorescent one. Soft light always made a person look good and really focus on their appearance.

I smiled and saw that I still had that groggy-just-woke-up look and hated it. So I then began to strip off my clothing. My parents were very… high-society. They believed in always looking proper even though sometimes they're free-spirited. So instead of shorts and a shirt, I go to sleep every night wearing a nightgown. And not one of those cute, short, sexy ones, but one of those old-style ones that reach the floor.

So I raised the bottom of the nightgown high up and pulled it over my head. Once it was off, I fixed my long hair and bangs. I then looked at the nightgown and wished that it would burn. I tossed the thing in the hamper and then resumed taking off the rest of my clothing.

I slipped my panties off and then un-clasped my bra. I always wore the type of bras that would have to be removed from the front. There was a little bow in the middle of each cup that held it closed together. I liked them because I thought that they were cute. And since guys normally stick your hand up your shirt from the back, to un-clasp your bra, this way, they'll never be able to do that to me because they don't know where it is.

I placed both items on the floor and then stepped into my shower. It had a sliding door and was the length of the wall, which was pretty bag. On the glass were my initials in gold on each sliding door. I turned the handle and let out a small shriek when I felt that it was too hot. I then turned on some more cold water and sighed in relief as the water got cooler until it was perfectly warm.

I grabbed my body wash. It smelt of lilacs and roses, my trademark scent. Literally. I have an entire fragrance line from perfumes to body wash. But even so, no one could ever smell like me. Because mine had a special ingredient inside… the scent of vanilla.

I poured the body wash into my hands and then began to wash myself with my sponge. It was always kinda hard to wash the back of my neck. You see, ever since I was born, my parents never cut my hair, ever. They always let it grow and when someone even came near me holding a pair of scissors, they'd make sure that none of my hair was ever cut. Because of this, my hair reached from the top of my head to the floor. Yeah, it's a lot of hair. And it has rainbow-colored highlights in it. They go red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple. I love it, especially since it's natural.

I rubbed the last of the body wash over my body and then rinsed it off. Then I turned off the water and pressed the button next to my body wash. At the top of my bathroom ceiling, over the shower was a giant fan. Since my long hair would take too long to air dry, my parents had it installed so that I'd have no need for a towel to dry off. Just to cover-up. The fan turned off and immediately my hair began moving in flurries as the fast winds began to dry it. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms over my chest while at the same time crossing my legs. The sliding shower girls were as tall as the ceiling. So this meant that none of the air being blown in at the moment could escape.

I turned it off once I felt that the entire shower –along with my hair and body- was dry. The giant fan slowed into a stop and then I moved the sliding door and stepped out. My body was shivering from the slight cold as it tried to trap heat within my hair. Too bad the only hair I had was on my head. Everything else is shaved and nothing but smooth, tanned skin.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot to mention, my skin is slightly tanned. It has a soft glow to it because I swim a lot during the summer. Even at school I'm on the swim team, along with being a cheerleader.

I wrapped myself in a black towel –it was one of my favorite colors along with purple- and then stood back in front with my mirror. I saw that strands of my hair were a bit out of pace on the top of my head, stupid fan. I fixed them and then turned on the sink water. I put my toothbrush under it and then added the toothpaste. I began to brush my white teeth.

I always had to be perfect. I hated it though. I'm actually a bit rambunctious and some-what of a rock star attitude. But then again, I'm kinda like a dark angel. I'm pretty and look so innocent, but cross me and I'll go Chucky on your ass.

I spit out the foam and then rinsed my toothbrush. Then I gathered some water in the palms of my hands and brought it to my mouth so that I could rinse. I spit it out and then turned off the water. Then I opened the drawer where the sink was and looked upon the numerous bottles of neon nail polish. Each day I painted my nails a different color according to my mood. And today I was feeling… anxious, onyx.

I grabbed the special black and shook it in the bottle along with a clear bottle of nail polish. I opened the black nail polish and took a whiff of it. I liked the way they smelled. I then began placing the tip of the brush against my thumb nail on my left hand. There I skillfully spread it and made sure that none of it was out of place.

After doing this to my other nine nails, I then added the clear coat. A clear coat made them look shiny and protected them. Once I finished adding the clear coat, I closed both bottles of nail polish and then placed them back in the drawer. As you might've guessed, the drawer was very long and wide. It was the entire size of the counter. But of course there were several other nail polishes there, even the ones used to make little details.

After blowing on my nails for a few moments to make sure that they were dry, I tightened my hold on my towel and then left my bathroom. The lights turned off when I left, they work like that.

I closed the door to the bathroom and then dropped my towel and headed towards my dresser. I pulled out a drawer and grabbed a pair of panties with matching bra. They were white with gold angel wing designs on it. It's kinda ironic how while they may look like something a completely innocent person may wear while I'm not.

I slipped on the panties and then hooked the bra straps over my arms. Then pulling both ends of the cup together, I latched on the little bow and closed them. Then I put my hands on my waist and looked at myself in my full-length mirror. I've been told before that I was really pretty. But honestly, I don't pay all that much attention to looks. I like personality and what's on the inside. But that doesn't mean that I don't notice a person's looks. Especially my friend Sakura's, she's really, very pretty. Her eyes always seem to have a certain sparkle in them, especially when she's determined.

I went over to the light blue doors bordered with green that held my closet. I have a walk-in closet but not in my room. Instead in my room I have an electronic closet. I stood in front of it and un-locked the on-touch key pad next to it. I then selected the outfit that I would use for the day.

I pressed 'school', 'uniform', and 'sports'. On the screen popped up my varsity cheerleading outfit and swim-team practice bathing suit. I selected both of them and then the blue doors slid open and the rack moved in a circular motion until both clothing items were in my reach. I got them from the rack and the doors closed when I pressed a button on the machine.

I then threw my swimsuit on my bed. I grabbed the bottom half of my uniform and slipped it on. It landed on my stomach right below my piercing. I then began to put on the top half of the uniform. I put my head through the neck hole and then slipped my arms through and began to pull on the edge of it. I pulled it down fully until it was perfectly placed. Then I went over to another one of my drawer and pulled out three things. A pair of socks, some shorts and leggings. I'm really not one to show my body all that much and that includes my legs.

I sat down in the chair in front of my vanity mirror; I have two of them in my room. The one on my dresser, which I call my make-up mirror, and a full body mirror to check how I did with my outfit of the day. I slipped on the pair of white socks and then I put on the white leggings. Once they were up in place, I put on the pair of navy-blue shorts and then pulled out the shoes that I used for cheerleading. I always kept them under the chair because I knew that they would be there. I then placed my left foot in my left shoe, tightened the laces and double-tied them. I did the same to my other foot.

Once my shoes were perfectly tied and on, I turned around in the mirror and began to do my hair. I grabbed my brush with the soft-tipped bristles and began to comb my hair up in a high-ponytail. I always did this for school because I don't want my hair dragging against the floor like a broom.

Placing the brush down and using my other hand to hold up my hair, I grabbed one of my puff-ball hair ties placed on the honey-colored dresser. Like I mentioned before, I'm a very colorful person. Almost everything in my room is a different color and it works out just fine. I wrapped the puff-ball around my hair and then pushed one of them through the other and pulled at my hair to keep it nice and tight. Then I grabbed the oil and poured some of it onto my hand. I then applied some to my hair, all of it.

I stood from my chair and turned to the side to check out my hair. The streaks were still highly visible and I smiled. Then I took another seat and pushed the much smaller mirror closer to me. I grabbed a tube of lip gloss from my jewelry chest and began to apply it. My lip gloss was raspberry flavored because honestly, I love raspberry-flavored icees and such.

Once I was done, I placed the tube of lip gloss on my dresser –I would take it to school. Then I grabbed some black mascara – water proof- and began applying it to my eye lashes. Once I was done with that I grabbed the lip gloss and shoved it in my messenger bag.

I heard a scratching sound and saw that my pup was waking up. She opened her grey-colored eyes and shook her fur. I smiled as she came over to me sat down in front of me. Her bushy tail was moving from side to side.

"Good morning Yuksi, would you like a treat?" I asked her.

She let out a cute little doggy noise and I went over to where I had a little house placed for Yuksi to play and exercise in. Yuksi wasn't a cat or anything, she was actually a wolf. My family is very big on them and we spend a lot of money on saving animal wild-life all over. One day, at one of the head quarters, we found a family of wolves camped out in the back. They seemed to be friendly enough and in fact approached us first and held out their paws for us to shake. Knowing that they would make a good addition to the family –and since I had constantly begged them for a pet- my parents brought back the entire family to our home. We gave them their own wild-life habitat out in the back garden. It's very big and is exactly like their homes. Since then, we've brought in more wolves that seem to be highly educated. I personally kept Yuksi in my room because she's never left my side since she came here.

I opened the little mini-fridge that was placed next to her house. It held wood, a bed, and other toys and even a large wheel where she could exercise. I pulled out some of the home-made food that I personally prepared using all the required ingredients that were needed in her diet. I opened the lid and then placed it in a little rubber ball where it would be a challenge for her to get the food out. I didn't want her to be too domestic. I always made things a challenge for her.

I placed the ball on the ground and she immediately went at it. Clawing at the rubber ball to try and get the food out. Meanwhile I grabbed two bottle of spring water. One of them was for me during practice, but the other I twisted opened the cap and poured it into her bone-shaped bowl so she could drink. The bowl was placed on the third level of the house. It was shaped like a mountain because that's where we found them and I figured that she'd like to have things like at home.

After doing the required things for Yuksi's morning feeding –someone would come by and give her, her afternoon feeding and let her out into the preserve for some exercise- I then went over to my nightstand and grabbed my cell. I checked the time and saw that it was 20 to 6. I had to go pick-up Hinata.

I put my phone in my bag, placed my bathing suit in as well –I almost forgot that it was on my bed- and waved at my little pet while she gave me another sound indicating her good-bye. I closed the door to my room and began to walk down the long hallways of my house. My house was never fully asleep. The employees there were constantly at work, making sure that everything was nice. But we also knew their names and treated them like an extension of the family. We even gave them their own rooms in the house. And for that, we've never had a burglary or have to worry about leaving the house un-attended.

"Good morning Yayuki, off to practice I see." Said one of the maids working in the hallway.

"Morning, and yep, I'm about to go pick-up Hinata now. Also, could you maybe make sure that Yuksi's okay at 8? I don't want her getting frisky or anything while I'm gone." I asked her.

"Of course, good luck." She said.

"Thank you." I replied.

Some of the workers there, who work in the early-morning shift, knew about me being on the cheer-leading squad and waking up before my parents to go to school. And that was actually very few people. Only about ten.

I rounded a corner and then went down the stairs. There were probably a total of five floors that made-up my house. But the top one was mostly an area where everyone cooled relax. Something that I named, The Chill Zone. Everyone went there to relax, including the workers. But don't get me wrong, the floor was divided up into three sections. Workers, my parents, and me and my friends.

I opened the door to the garage –it takes a good amount of time to get there from my room on the fourth floor- and then turned on the lights. In there were many expensive cars. A lot of them were imported or one-of-a-kind. I walked through the long hallway of cars until I finally reached my section. I then opened the door to my Cadillac CTS Coupe Concept. I didn't like flashy cars all that much which made this one perfect.

I stepped in and then threw my bag at the back seat and put on my seatbelt while at the same time fixing my ponytail so that it hung over my right shoulder. I then turned on the ignition and made sure that my mirrors were in place. Then I smoothly put the shift gear in reverse, and began to back out. I was a good, safe driver. I always made sure that while id rove, I didn't have any music playing –which was hard- or that I was texting or anything. I then put the shift gear in drive, pressed the button that opened the garage door, pulled the car out of the garage, pressed the button again to close the garage door and began to drive to Hinata's house.

* * *

.

* * *

Once there, I made sure not to honk my horn. I knew that Hinata's parents didn't know about her sneaking out of the house early in the morning to go to cheerleading practice. Hell they didn't even know that she was a cheerleader. Her sister Hanabi –Hana for short- on the other hand, knew about it. She had caught Hinata just last week and actually tried to frame her. I wonder what she has to do to keep her secret safe.

I saw her close the door to her house and then stood in front of it to lock it. She then began to run over to the car and opened the door on the passenger's side. She threw her back pack in the back seat along with mine and then sat down, closed the door and put on her seat belt.

"Hey Yayuki." She said.

"Hi Hinata, was Hana up this time?" I asked as I began to shift it in gear.

"Thankfully no, but I'm stuck being her servant or a month just to keep her quiet." She said.

I laughed. Hana was a cruel little chick. She makes me happy that I don't have a little sister. I am an only child after all. And sometimes it feels good to not have to share your parents. But I know one thing, if I ever have kids, I want them to have a sibling or too. That way I can send their younger or older sibling to annoy them as their punishment.

"You get any sleep last night Hinata? You're always up late painting." I said.

Hinata was an artist in my eyes. She can paint exact portraits of the people she knows from her mind. I'm an artist in music, as for drawing, kindergarteners draw better stick figures than me. This is a real shame because I love art. Art and music are my two favorite classes in school.

"Yeah, I managed to get some shut-eye." She responded.

"Well what do you keep painting? I thought you were gonna take a break to focus on the game next week?" I asked.

She looked at me with her pearl-y eyes. I noticed that there was a small tint of a blush on her face and I would've raised an eyebrow at her if I didn't have to turn my eyes back on the road. But lucky for me, we reached a red light and I looked at her.

"Come on; tell me, you know that I love your art work." I said.

She pushed back strands of her ink hair and then pretended to be focused on something outside. Typical Hinata, always trying to avoid being interrogated. But it won't matter. If I don't get answers out of her, then Ino will.

The light turned green and I began driving us to school again. On our way down the round, my stomach grumbled. I never got a chance to eat in the morning. At least Yuksi did. Last time I didn't feed her… well let's just say that I had to replace a few things. I just thanked god that one of those items didn't include my mother's crystal figurine collection or her decorated eggs one. Because had I broken that, I would've been severely punished.

"Hey Hinata, can we get something to drink? We can stop by Dunkin Donuts again. I really want my coffee." I said.

Even though I was the one driving, I always asked Hinata if she wanted to go first. I always took people's feeling into consideration before mine. Most people might think of me as spoiled because I get everything I want and in reality, I'm not. If they took the time to get to know me, they'd see that I'm caring and believe in people's rights.

"I thought you'd never ask." Hinata said.

I laughed, knowing that Hinata was practically envisioning herself biting into her hash browns at the moment. She always loved those. O on the other hand liked standard things like a bagel and a coffee with some milk and sugar.

I can't wait to eat them.

* * *

.

* * *

"Let's get these to the girls." I said as I pulled into the parking lot at school.

Students were allowed to park their cars there for the entire school year only for the low fee of $10. I made sure that I was nicely parked and then turned off the car. I then opened the door on my side and got out. I reached back in to grab the six drinks that we bought at Dunkin Donuts. We always bought for ourselves and our fiends along with Kurenai, our cheerleading couch and art teacher –one of the many reasons why I like her.

I placed the drinks on the top of the car and then opened the other door on my side to grab my back pack. I put my keys in the inner pocket of my back pack where my IPod was and then looped it through my shoulder. Then I closed that door and after making sure that Hinata had gotten everything out, I locked the doors using the controls on my side and then slammed that door shut.

"Alright, let's go." I said as I grabbed the drinks.

I and Hinata began to walk to the entrance to the school. The door was always open because there were many students who came in early for practice, such as us. We stepped inside the school and then began heading for the back where the field was. The other cheer leaders would be there.

On our way, we passed the art room and stopped to see if Kurenai was there. She usually isn't able to go meet us for morning practice because the art room is always a huge mess.

"Kurenai-sensei, you there?" I asked.

We walked inside and found her placing some of the dried paint palettes into one stack on a shelf. She looked at us and smiled. Her black hair tied up like it usually is. She got down from the ladder that she used to get up there and with brushing her hands off on her already dirty smock, she came over to us.

"Good morning girls, I see that you're right on time as usual." She said.

"O-of course K-kurenai-sensei, we're a-al-always one time. H-here's you s-stuff." Hinata said.

Hinata stutters, but only when she's around other people. When she's around just me and the girls, or when someone's a good distance away, she doesn't stutter at all. She handed Kurenai the bag filled with her goodies –Kurenai is always too busy to remember to eat, but we don't mind bringing her something because we love her- and handed her one of the drinks that I knew was hers.

"Thank you girls; I don't know what I'd do without you." She said as she took both items and then took a sip of her drink. "Oh and when you get to practice, tell Sakura that she needs to go over the Roller coaster routine one more time. It's looking a bit rusty and we need it perfect for the game next week." She said.

"Sure thing, we'll pass on the message." I said with a smile.

"Thank you, now go on." She said.

"O-okay, bye K-kurenai-sensei." Hinata said.

We turned around and began to head back to the field. Once we arrived there, we maneuvered through the fence pathway and headed over towards the bench where the girls were. I saw Sakura calling out the morning stretches. She stopped and spotted us and waved. I and Hinata hurried up to them.

"Finally you two are here. I was beginning to think that you'd never make it." She said.

"Well here we are, and here are your drinks." I said.

Sakura grabbed hers and Hinata gave her, her stuff. Ino and Tenten then went over to us and got there as well. I then took a seat on the bench, placed the drinks down, took off my backpack and set it gently next to me. I grabbed my drink and my bag. Hinata was seated next to me, the items in the middle.

I took a bite of my bagel that was still warm and toasty. It practically melted into my mouth and tasted amazing. I loved Dunkin Donuts for its bagels and stuff but honestly, I prefer going to Starbucks for my coffee needs. If only Dunkin Donuts and Starbucks could unite. I bet you that they'd have a pretty good empire if they did that.

"So, what are we doing today Sakura?" Tenten asked.

Suddenly I remembered that we were supposed to pass on a message to Sakura from Kurenai. I wanted to tell her now but my mouth was full, thankfully Hinata decided to speak up instead.

"K-kurenai-sensei said t-th-that we have to g-go over the R-ro-rollercoaster routine again s-so that it c-can be p-perfect." Hinata stuttered out.

"Okay then, I guess that's what we'll be doing today. Ino, Yayuki, hurry and eat so your food can go down quickly and you don't through up during the routine." Sakura said.

I and Ino were the two girls who were used during the Rollercoaster routine. Since it involves a lot of spinning –not as much as the Iron Baby routine-, Sakura doesn't want us to eat a lot before we start it so that we don't throw up during it. But it's not like that's ever gonna happen. I can eat so much candy and go on some of the craziest, spinning rides ever and not throw up. But I'm not sure about Ino.

"Calm down forehead, we'll be fine." Said Ino.

"How do you know that pig? If we were fine Kurenai-sensei wouldn't be asking us to go over it." Sakura said.

Both girls then began to fight about who's right and who's wrong. I just rolled my eyes and finished up the last of my bagel. As much as I loved them, I always got a small one. But my coffee was always a medium. And at the moment, it was almost gone. Only about one-third of it remained.

I shook its contents and then as I took a sip, I looked at the other side of the football field. The football team was there warming up. I could clearly see Ibiki, the coach, yelling at them about something. He turned around to talk to one of them and I saw that it was Miomi, my boyfriend.

Miomi was the big brother of Minamo, my worst enemy. They're both twins and its always awkward for me whenever I go over to his house. Because while his parents and he are warm and inviting, Minamo keeps shooting insults at me that makes me wish that I was allowed to snap her pencil neck. But I don't, because I have manners, unlike Minamo who's just a wild rabbit. Meaning that all she does is go from guy-to-guy, screwing them until she finds some new, better-looking prey.

Whore.

I smiled when I saw him look this way. He waved at me and I waved back. Miomi was cute. He had brownish-red hair and wine-red eyes. His teeth were nice and white and he had a strong body from all the practice and muscle-building. Although he was a bit of a pervert, he is protective of me. Currently there's a came going on around school. We girls wear the sex bracelets and whichever guy snaps it, we have to do to them what the bracelet means. Or her, if a chick accidently or purposely snaps it. Miomi keeps snapping mine because he doesn't want any other guy to have me. I really don't mind, but I know that the one that he really wants to snap is the black one. But I'm not gonna let him. It's to spare his feelings and honestly, I'm not ready to take that large step with him.

"Okay, let's start practice. Yayuki if you'd please." Said Sakura.

I was the co-captain of the team. Whenever Sakura was running late or just couldn't make it to practice, I'd be in charge until she comes back. So, I got up from the bench and threw away my now empty cup and bag. Then I went over to my bag and got out my IPod and IDog.

I connected my IPod to the dog and then scrolled through the songs until I found the one that we used for the Rollercoaster routine. It began to play and I stood in my position, pom-poms in hand.

We began to do the routine.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Art class

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Alright class, now I want you to think of something that makes you happy," started Kurenai as she strolled around the classroom. "Use that happiness as your inspiration for the project."

She was currently explaining to us the instructions for an art project that we'd have to do. It counts as 25% of our final grade for the semester. And while you might think that a nig art project was just cruel to assign at like that beginning of the school year, that's not how our school works. Our school doesn't exactly know the meaning of the term 'cruel'. That or their definition of the word is different from ours.

"Now then," Kurenai said as she stood behind her desk. She took out her leather-bound black book that held all of the information for our assignments and attendance for our class. It was relatively small but she had one for each period. "This is a partner project and I've taken the liberty of assigning you your partner." She said.

Some of the kids in the class groaned. I watched as the smirk grew in Kurenai's face and she winked at me. I quietly laughed at this. I knew that she was doing this to torture some of the slackers in the class. She'd give those slacker partners and they'd end up failing because neither ever bothered to put down their video-games nor doing the actual work until it was too late. It was how she taught them that her class was difficult to pass. It was also why several kids end up going to summer school.

"Alright, Kyoko, your partner is Masaya," she began to say the names of the partners. "Yayuki," I knew that she'd give me a good one. Kurenai was my friend. She was like one of us. And she'd never do anything to torture me or the girls. "Your partner is Hitomi."

I couldn't believe it. She gave me Hitomi for a partner? Why would she set me up with that… that… ugh! It just wasn't fair. It's not that I hated Hitomi but… he was just one of the losers of the school. And while I never really liked putting labels on a human being, even I had to admit that Hitomi was just so… weird.

I mean, he always hides himself behind a large black sweater, even during the intensely hot summers. The bangs that he has always cover his eyes and he never does anything! He just stays quiet and doesn't bother to pay attention to anyone else but his teacher and friends.

I looked over at him and saw that he was just staring at the blank canvas in front of him. He didn't even seem to acknowledge the fact that I was his partner. But looking around the room, I could see some of the boys shooting death glares at him. Maybe he didn't care because he knew that if he did show any type of emotion towards the factor that we were partners, he'd probably get beat-up or something. There were always boys jealous of the male that we got paired with. And by 'we' I mean me and my friends. We're the five most popular girls at school. Sakura being number one.

"Alright, now get together with your partner and start discussing ideas for the project." Kurenai said as she finished off reading the last of the partners and closed the black book.

I sighed as I grabbed my bag and decided to head over to wear Hitomi sat. I knew that he wouldn't come over to me. The trip would be dangerous after all. He was on the other side of the room after all. And to get to me, he'd have to pass several angry teenage boys that would possibly try to trip him or cause him some pain so that he wouldn't be able to be my partner.

I sat down in the stool next to him and placed my bag on my lap. I looked at him and saw that he hadn't looked up at me at all. He was staring at the canvas. It annoyed me that he was so anti-social. I don't think that I've ever heard him utter a single world –of course I've never exactly acknowledged his presence as well. But dammit, I'm one of the most popular girls at school who just happens to be his art project partner. He should at least look up at me.

"So," I said trying to break the awkward silence. "What do you think we should do? I mean, I have an idea as well but I think that you should have some input as well."

He stayed quiet. I tried to get a glimpse of his face to see if he if he was alive or not but I couldn't. If I moved any further, I'd fall off the stool and land on the easel. And the last thing I wanted was all colors of paint messing up my cheerleading uniform.

"Okay then… is there any way that you'll actually start talking?" I asked.

He actually turned his head to look at him. I couldn't tell much because his bangs were really long, and covered his eyes. The way you can recognize a person's face is by their eyes and face structure. But I couldn't tell what he looked like. I don't even think his year book picture would show me what he looked like.

"Fine," he said in a low voice that was hard to hear. I don't think that I'd be able to recognize his voice ever. Unless he was standing next to me speaking. "Why don't I just draw you, and you draw me?" he said.

No, no drawing! I suck at drawing! I only wish that he could read my thoughts so that I wouldn't have to say the embarrassing fact about me loud.

"Uh… I'm not sure. I'm not that skilled of a drawer." I said.

"Whatever." He said.

This irritated me. Couldn't he at least put up an effort in trying to convince me to do the drawing? I mean, of god's sake this project is very important. And unless we decide upon doing something together and actually start getting some work done, we'll end up failing the semester. And I don't want that! I'm a straight-'A' student dammit. I will not fail my favorite class!

"Well, is there anything else that you want to do maybe? Like a model sculpture or something?" I suggested.

He shook his head instead of answering me this time. I began to glare at him. No wonder he only had about four friends. He was so annoying. I mean what was his problem? What have I ever done to him?

The bell rung and he got up to leave. I sighed and got my stuff as well. With my backpack on my arm, I began walking to the exit. He was close as well and on the way out –I guess he was trying to beat me to the door first- we bumped each other and I felt pressure on my arm. Then the pressure left and I saw something on the ground.

My eyes widened as I realized just what it was. I picked up the piece of broken plastic and stared at it eye-level.

How did he manage to snap my black one?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Lunch

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

I couldn't eat. I could barely move the entire day up until now. The fact that he had broken my black bracelet was scaring me. I'm so afraid of what Miomi might think if he found out that I'd have to have sex with another guy even when we haven't gone that far. He might call me a tramp and dump me.

I don't want him to dump me!

I sighed as I looked at my chicken nuggets. I still don't know why I even get my lunch. It's not like I eat it. I don't exactly eat at school. It's not like I'm on a diet or that stupid stereo-type that cheerleaders never eat but, it's just that I can't eat when I'm too deep in thought. So stabbing the piece of chicken with my fork, I lifted it up to try and take a bite. When it reached about 5 centimeters near my lips, I sighed and put it back down. I just can't eat.

"What's wrong Yayuki?" Tenten asked me.

I can't tell them. I'm pretty sure that in the process of telling them, Miomi might show up and hear me. Then he might go and beat up Hitomi. And honestly, I think that Hitomi's gone through enough crap in his life. He and his friends do always get picked on and beat up.

"It's just that… I'm thinking about my art project." I put on the fake smile that I knew would fool them. "I'm still wondering on what to do." I said.

"You could let me paint you naked." I heard.

I immediately knew who that was. He sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. Then he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. Oh man was I feeling guilty. He was so sweet, and while he may be a bit perverted –hence his previous comment-, he was so trustworthy. I bet he hates me.

"Because it's my project, not yours, and I don't think Kurenai would want to grade a picture of me like that." I said.

"And why not, I'm sure that she'd enjoy seeing a true work of living art." He said as his hair brushed against my neck.

I shivered and made him pull back a bit. He seemed reluctant at first but then obliged when I slightly pouted at him. He smirked and then pulled back, but he still had his arm around me. It was a warning sign to several of the guys in the cafeteria. I would've laughed had I not caught sight of the familiar black hoodie. I wished Miomi didn't have his arm around me. Now I just felt worst about what I had to do.

"So, Sakura, any luck in the Ichirou department?" Ino asked to break the silence.

"Fine, I went over to his house, met his family, and then got slobbered on by is giant dog." She said.

"Gross." Tenten said.

"Yeah, you didn't see how big that thing was." Sakura said.

I could feel Miomi's hand move along my shoulder. It was slightly lowering as he tried to grope me in front of my friends. I gave him a warning glare and he just smirked at me. Honestly, I liked him and all but, I thought I made it clear to him when I said that I wasn't ready to go that far with him.

"Oh come on Yayuki, you know I'm just playing." He silently whispered as my friends were too deep into their own conversation to notice.

"That may be so Miomi, but I already told you no. and the fact that you keep doing that is really starting to get on my nerves." I whispered back to him.

He leaned in forward with a grin plastered on his face. I didn't faze, I knew what he was gonna do and I really didn't care. He could kiss me as many times as he wanted, it still won't change my mind. His lips were pressed against mine and I closed my eyes. I did kiss him back though. I didn't want him to think that anything was wrong. He ran his tongue against my bottom lips and that's when I pulled away from him.

"Yayuki," he said slightly disappointed at my action. "Come on love."

"Nope, I already told you. Besides, I don't do PDA." I said.

"You don't' do anything at all." I heard him mumble under his breath.

That wasn't relatively true. I do some things just not everything. But in the game, I had to do the required action of the bracelet. That's why he keeps going out of his way to snap mine, knowing that that's the only way that he'll ever get me to do anything with him.

"Whatever." I said.

I froze. That one word. That one-word response brought me back to the image of my broken black bracelet. It reminded me of him. He said that same word to me, in that same way, during art class.

I have to figure out a way to do what I have to without anyone finding out. But of course I'd have to tell that girls what I did at some point. Sakura still had that bet going on with Karin. And judging by the way that Karin's hair always looks messed up and her uniform was slightly disheveled, I knew that she was holding up her end of the bargain.

How am I gonna make things work?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Swim practice

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror in the girl's locker room and began placing my hair in the rubber cap that I always used whenever I had swim-team practice. They had called us there a few minutes ago and I, along with the other girls, was almost done getting ready. The guys on the other hand were already finished. They never had to wear the caps.

I checked to make sure that all of my black hair was up and would be perfectly protected. I noticed that my tanned skin was getting a little bit tanner. But that was only because I practiced swimming at home in the sun. I'd do it during the night but… I'm never able to stay up late.

"Alright girls, come on!" shouted Jiraiya.

Jiraiya was our health class teacher. And despite the fact that he had a curriculum to follow, he often just focused on the female anatomy. He was a huge pervert, and Miomi's favorite teacher.

Surprise, surprise.

He also was the swim-team coach. And while you might think that letting an overly-sexed teacher teach a group of teens –females especially- in only swimsuits sounded like a bad idea, but he can usually control himself. Expect when it comes to things like the breast-stroke or when we bend down to dive in. but he's controlling himself.

Dressed in my navy blue one-piece bathing suit with my name written in kanji across my breasts, I stepped out and stood in line with the other girls. My hands were crossed over my chest and I silently practiced my breathing exercises. I had taken my bracelets off to swim. I didn't want them to snap under water.

"Alright," Jiraiya said as he came out in his swim trunks. What was he up to? "Today I will demonstrate to you how to do the Butterfly stroke. Since it is the most difficult of strokes, I think that it's be best of a professional showed you how to do it correctly." He finished off.

I don't know why he was calling himself a 'professional'. Last time I checked he was an author using his role as a teacher at a high school to gain some new material for his books. High school sex, drama and etc, apparently make great material and provide some good inspiration. I bet he's written a lot since this game's started.

"Now, the Butterfly stroke is the most difficult because it requires the most energy." He went over to the edge of the pool and stepped in. it reached his chest and he was moving his arms out a bit. "Now remember, you must never swim under water of this one, always stay on top so that you can breathe." He said. "Now I shall demonstrate." He said.

He began to kick forward with his feet and started to do something similar to 'The Worm' in the water. His hands moved in a windmill type of motion and his head would go down for a bit just to pop back up with his mouth wide open for some air. Halfway across the pool, it seemed like he had gotten tired and was now breathing heavily with his left hand placed on his chest where his heart was.

"Alright… now that you… dear god… now that you know how… how to do it… I want each one… of you to," he cleared his throat and looked at us. "I want each one of you to try it. You must reach the end of the pool in order to pass this stroke. First five girls in line come here." he said.

Lucky for me, I wasn't one of them. There were a total of 15 teens in it. There are more boys than girls because most guys believe that they can get stronger by swimming. It is true though. Swimming involves the use of all the muscles in the human body. And it's a great work out. As for some of us girls –not me- they just do it to see the guys wet with water and looking cute. I on the other hand have been swimming since I was very little. I love the feel of the water and how I'm light-weight in the water.

The five girls dove in the water when Jiraiya blew his whistle. He was out of the water and had his eyes focused on the girls. Of course the pervert was staring at their butts. I shook my head at this. Honestly Jiraiya… he's just lucky that he doesn't get arrested for sexual harassment.

"Hey Yayuki." I heard.

I looked at the person who was now standing next to me and saw that it was Ichirou. I and Ichirou have been friends since around 5th grade. We were always on the same teams and that made our relationship grow. But don't get me wrong, I only like him as a friend –even though he is very cute- and I'd never steal Sakura's possible boyfriend.

"Hey Ichirou, I heard that Sakura went over to your house a few weeks ago. How'd it go?" I asked him.

He put his hands in the pockets of his swim uniform. Instead of those ones that could be considered a pair of ladies' underwear, the guys wore swim trunks for their uniform. But of course it was in navy blue.

"It went fine, my parents seem to like her, and apparently so does my dog." He said.

"Yeah, she told us that it kept licking her. I'd be careful if I were you." I said.

"How come?" he asked with confusion in his eyes.

"Because you never know if your dog's gonna turn against you and bite you so it can get to Sakura. I mean, you never know. It practically gave her a tongue bath." I said.

He laughed and so did I. Ichirou was a very sweet guy. He was smart and treated all the girls that he's dated as if they were princesses. He's like the perfect guy for Sakura. She loved being treated like she's royalty. And she already has a massive crush on the guy so why not help her out and be her ambassador of love?

"Ichirou, about Sakura," I started. He looked at me and I saw that he was intent on listening to my every word. "You know, I bet you two would make the cutest couple ever." I said with a sly grin.

He turned away and I saw a light blush on his face. He likes her, he likes her! There's one less thing for Sakura to worry about. I mean she's been practically tearing out her hair trying to figure out if the guy even thinks of her as anything more than a friend.

"You think?" he asked while he nervously rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh I know, I mean after all, I'm an expert on cute things. And you and Sakura would make one hell of a cute couple. Maybe even the 'it' couple of the year. Can't you imagine it?" I said.

He looked at me and nodded his head. Sakura so owes me one. Because I just practically hooked her up with her dream guy in about a minute or so.

"Alright, next five girls!" Jiraiya shouted.

This included me so I excused myself from the conversation and went and stood on one of the raised platforms and bent down to touch my toes. I knew how to do the Butterfly stroke. It was one of my favorite ones.

I will surely ace this.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Cheerleading practice

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

I had my arms out on the side of my body as the girls began to swing me back and forth for the Rollercoaster routine. I got slightly lifted up and then stood on top of a group of hands placed together to make a stable pedestal. Ino did the same on the other side and then they swung us again and we did the same thing on the opposite side. Then they swung us one more time and we went high up and did a few spins and landed in the center where all the girls had their arms placed together and I and Ino struck the required pose.

"Nice job girls." Said Kurenai.

The girls under us let us down and we all stood in front of Kurenai waiting for our next instructions. She looked at her clip board and scribbled down a few things –Sakura stood next to her.

"Alright, now since the game is next week, I think that it's best if you girls start working on your hand-eye coordination. When the game starts, the light could be a bit blinding and you might not always be able to see. And I don't want any of you messing up during it." She said strictly.

We paid close attention as she went on about what we would be doing for hand-eye coordination. She says that this Saturday, instead of average practice, we'll be going to a Ballet School for a lesson. I was okay with it. I took ballet ever Sunday at home. It was part of being an elegant young lady, as my parents put it. So my hand-eye coordination was already okay.

"Now you may go home. Get a good night's sleep and I'll see you tomorrow here at 7." She said.

I was so glad that today was Friday. I could sleep in for an extra hour and tonight I have a date with Miomi. We're gonna go see this new movie that came out, and then go out to eat and… I just can't wait. But first things first, I had to solve my issue with Hitomi. And lucky for me, I figured out the perfect way how. I am his art project partner you know… I'm allowed to go over to his house.

I stuffed my IPod into my backpack and then closed it. I then looped it around my arm and headed towards the fence. I didn't have to drive Hinata home today because she was gonna take the bus to a friend's house or something. And the other girls had their own means of transportation so it was just me, myself and I today for the ride home.

I passed several lockers and classes. Some of them were still in session because many kids had gotten detention. I've personally never gone to detention, and I'm not planning to either. My parents would surely be disappointed in me and that's the last thing I want.

I reached my car and got the keys out of my bag. I unlocked my door and then stepped inside. I threw my bag in the passenger's seat and then fixed my mirrors and put on my seat belt. I then put the key into the ignition, put the shift gear in reverse and pulled out of the parking space. After I was perfectly out, I put it in drive and then began to drive home. I'm gonna change first before I go over to his house.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Hello Yuksi." I said as I entered my room.

I closed the door behind me and then locked it. I threw my bag on my bed and bent down to pick up the white wolf pup who eagerly greeted me. She licked my face a few times and I giggled. I stroked her soft fur and then she calmed down.

"Were you good? Did they feed you?" I asked.

Yuksi was an intelligent young pup. She could understand a few of the things that I've said to her. In fact all animals can. How do you think pets know how to do tricks? She shook her head and I placed her back down on the ground. I went over to her house to see if anyone fed her. There was an empty bowl of water and when I picked her ball up and shook it, I saw that there was very little in there.

I was glad that she was fed. It always worries me that someday someone might forget to feed her and she'd go ballistic again. That's the very last thing that I wanted because I'm pretty sure that my mom would take her away from me for a month or so as my punishment.

I placed the ball down and then headed over to my bathroom. Yuksi obediently followed right next to me. Whenever I get home from school, she stays at my side all day. Sometimes I even wear her on my head. I and she are inseparable. And that's another reason why I love weekends. I can spend an entire day with my favorite animal. Just relaxing and swimming in the pool.

I closed the door to my bathroom and then began to take off my uniform. I sat down on the top of the toilet seat and began to un-tie my shoes. Sometimes I hated double-knotting them because it was so hard to take them off. But I've been doing this forever and have mastered the art of un-tying double-knotted shoes.

I took both of them off and then placed them beside me. Yuksi then removed my socks while I went to work on my shirt. She would bite down into the fabric of my socks and pull. It was good exercise for her as well. It helped make her teeth stronger especially during the winter when my socks are thicker. She placed them both on top of my shoes and I put my shirt on the sink counter. I took the hair tie out and placed it on one of the shelves in the bathroom holding supplies.

I then stood up and she jumped on top of the laundry hamper and stayed there. I pulled down my shorts along with my leggings. I removed them and placed them with my shirt. Then I finally removed my skirt, bra and panties. I grabbed all clothing items and my pup temporarily moved to the floor as I opened the hamper and put the clothes in. Someone will probably come by after dinner to start on the laundry.

I stepped into the shower, Yuksi came with. We always took showers or baths together. The bath tub was on the other side of the bathroom. It was pretty large. I turned on the water and this time it came out just right. I then grabbed my body wash and poured some of it into my hand. I then placed it on Yuksi's fur and she began to use her paws to wash herself. She could usually only do her head so I'd do the rest later. I added more and put it on my sponge and began to wash my own body.

I held out my left arm and began to wash it thoroughly. The suds grew as I scrubbed and scrubbed away all of the bacteria that I gained from school. I then washed my legs after doing my right hand and my stomach. I paid close attention to my neck area. Since my skin is a bit dark, any dirt there will show. So I always made sure that I was careful washing there. I then scrubbed the soles of my feet and put away the sponge.

I crouched down, the water still pouring and getting rid of some of the foam that I had on my body, and began to wash the rest of Yuksi's fur. She had her eyes closed as I massaged her back, and her legs. Once I removed my hands from hers, she shook her fur and moved around a bit to get some water to fall on the area where there was foam.

I rinsed the rest of my body and then turned off the water. Yuksi didn't bother to shake because she knew what was coming next. I pressed the button and the fan turned on. Once again I closed my eyes, wrapped my arms around my body and crossed my legs together. Sometimes I didn't like the fan but if it weren't for it, then I'd spend hours drying my long hair which I will never cut.

I turned it off, the shower now completely dry. Yuksi looked at me and brushed her fur against my legs. I smiled and opened the door and she jumped out. Then I grabbed my towel –which someone had replaced in my room- and went over to where my mirror was. I then brushed my teeth and sprayed Yuksi's with this special one that gets rid of all the germs in there and makes her breath smell nice.

I grabbed my shoes and socks along with my hair tie and we went back into my room. I placed my shoes in their spot under my chair and… stupid me. I went back in the bathroom and put my dirt socks in the hamper. I always forget to put them in there.

I then re-closed the bathroom door and dropped my towel. I headed straight for my dresser and got out a fresh pair of underwear and bra. These were black with white skulls on it with pink bows on. It gives it that feminine touch but at the same time that tough girl attitude. The latch were I tied it was a bow with a skull on it.

I slipped on the panties and then hooked my bra on. I then headed over to my closet and made the necessary selections. I pressed 'Visit', 'Casual', and 'Morning'. A large selection of different outfits came up and I selected the perfect one. The doors opened and I took the outfit off of its hanger.

It was an orange shirt with a yellow graphic flower deign on it, along with a pair of skinny jeans and a jean jacket. I'd be able to use it for my date too. Under the outfit were the shoes that I was gonna use. I grabbed the pair of yellow converse and then the door slid close.

I placed everything on the bed except for the shirt. I popped my head through the holes and then placed my arms through the arm holes. I then grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it down. Lucky for me, it covered all of my stomach. Then I grabbed the skinny jeans and slid them on leg-after-leg. I made sure that they went as high as they possibly could and buttoned them up. Then I went and grabbed a pair of fresh socks and slid them on. After putting on my converse and double-knotting them, I went back over to my vanity to apply my make-up.

I put on a fresh-coat of lip gloss. This one was clear and stated just like Vanilla. Then I grabbed my mascara and added a bit more of it. Most of it had come off during the school day. My eyelashes extended and de-clumped. Then I opened my jewelry chest and grabbed a pair of silver hoop earrings. I placed them through the holes one-by-one and then stood from the chair.

I went over to my bed and slipped on the jean jacket. I fixed my hair, and ran a brush through it. I wasn't gonna do a hairstyle for it. I'm just gonna let it loose. I grabbed my keys and cell phone from my backpack and then looked at my pet. She was lain down on my bed and was watching my every move.

"Come on girl, let's go for a ride." I said as I grabbed her full body leash and her jean collar. I didn't like the leashes that were used around the neck. I always thought that I might end up choking the pour thing some day if I pull too much.

She came over to me and I held her. I took her over to my dresser so that I could make her look nice for when we go over to Hitomi's. I knew that taking my pet to his house might seem rude but… I wasn't gonna leave her alone again! I put the jean collar around her neck. She shook her head a bit and then I grabbed her comb. I took the strands of hair at the top of her head and began to brush it. I pulled it up and then using a black bow, I tied her hair together. It gave her a cute little hair style and I smiled. Then I brushed the rest of her fur including her tail. I then began to do the required procedures that would be needed to attach the full-body leash to her collar.

Once I had it placed perfectly on her small form, I grabbed the lash and then I and she went out my room. My keys were in my pocket and my phone was on my carrier attached to my pants. We were walking down the halls of my house at a steady pace. Sometimes she would go ahead a bit but then she would come back.

We reached the stairs and we hurriedly climbed down them. We passed several of the workers and they all smiled my way. I smiled back at them and gave them a little wave. We were on our way out when I ran into my parents.

"And where are you and Yuksi off to sweetie?" my mom asked.

"We're going over to a friend's house." I said.

My mother and father were very kind people. They work at home because they never want to leave me by myself. Of course I'll be with everyone else that lives at our mansion but they always wanted to see my face.

"Oh which one of your friends is it?" my dad asked.

"It's this boy Hitomi, he's my partner for the art project that it old you about yesterday, and I'm going over to his house to work on it." I said.

"Hitomi, isn't that the child of your business partner Ikoroku?" my mom asked.

"Why yes it is, Itorashi Hitomi, son of Dano and Mayu. I didn't know that he went to school with you Yayuki." He said.

I was quiet. Hitomi… was the son of my dad's business partner? How could that be? But then again, I should've figured it out when I learned his last name. Itorashi isn't exactly a last name to be forgotten or used too much. Their cooperation is very large and once they rivaled my father's. But then they decided to team up and now… I'm going over to their house.

"Well then, I guess I'll just be on my way. Bye mom, bye dad." I said as I headed towards the garage door.

I reached it and then went through the hallway of cars again. Once I reached my car, I opened the door –I didn't bother locking it because I knew no one would be able to steal it- and Yuksi jumped in first. I then got in myself and tied her into the seatbelt. Then I put on my seatbelt, turned on the ignition and pulled out. Finally I began to drive to Hitomi's house.

* * *

.

* * *

It wasn't hard to figure out which one was his. If it weren't for the size of the house, then the large gates with the 'I' on it would be a dead give-away. I reached the gates and there was a box there like at my house. I'd just have to give them some of my personal information and they'd easily let me in.

"State your name and business here." The boss said.

I rolled my eyes and rolled down my windows. Then I stuck my head out and spoke clearly and with perfect pronunciation.

"Onagi, Yayuki and I'm here to see Hitomi." I said.

There was a screen on the box and it turned on. I saw the face of one of the male security guards. There were shades covering his eyes and I just gave him a small wave.

Then the screen went black and the gates opened. Of course the guy would probably recognize me. My dad has come over here several times along with my mother. But it's my first time here and I want to make a good impression.

I rolled my windows up as the gates fully opened. I then drove into the large parking area. Their front yard was in the shape of a circle and there was a fountain in the middle of the road. It was similar to mine expect mine was of was of a cupid peeing. Yeah, apparently that's classy.

I parked in the front of the house, where there were other cars parked. I then looked at the house and turned off my engine. I un-buckled my seatbelt and then got Yuksi out of hers.

"Alright now be good." I said to her.

She made a sound and I opened my door. I stepped out and then closed it. It automatically locked and I and she then went up the stairs that led to the front door of the house. She jumped the steps by two as I went one-by-one. When we finally reached the door, I touched the door bell and waited for his possible butler to open the door.

The man opened it and I saw that he seemed pretty young. He still had like all his hair and it was only slightly grey. He seemed to be in his 50s or so and wore your standard butler uniform with the white gloves and everything. The hand that wasn't holding the door was behind his back.

"How may I help you?" he asked.

"Hi, I'm Yayuki and I'm here to see Hitomi. Is he here?" I nervously asked.

"Yes, come with me." he said.

He fully opened the door and me and Yuksi stepped inside. But knowing our manners first, we wiped our feet on the matt outside first before stepping into their clean house. I saw the man give us a slight smile. He was probably surprised that we did that without being asked to.

Once we were in, I waited until he closed the door and began to lead me to wherever it was that we were headed. On our way there, I took notice of how beautiful his house was. The walls were nice and white and all the decorations made it seem very classy. But I knew that there were rooms in this house that were probably decorated just for him.

"Wait here while I go get him." the man said.

He led us to the living room. I nodded my head and he went off to get Hitomi. Now that I think about it, if Hitomi had all this money and his house was this beautiful, then why was he a loser at school? I'm sure that he'd be the most popular boy there if anyone found out about this. I wonder if his friends knew.

I strolled around the living room. There was a couch which seemed to be imported from Italy –when you spend as much time as I have buying imported furniture, eventually you'll be able to tell what comes from where by determining the style and texture of the object.

Yuksi was very careful as she walked around. She stayed at my side and when I stopped walking to examine a fine painting, she sat down perfectly. Oh yes, I had her trained well. But at the same time I kept her living as much as her wild life as she possibly could. Hence why her house was made to look and feel like a mountain, getting her food was a challenge, and I always made her exercise.

"And as for production value I think we'll be able to- oh, hello there, who are you?" I heard.

I turned around from examining the painting to see who had spoken to me. There was a man and woman standing at the entrance of the living room. The man had brown hair and black eyes. The woman had blonde hair and white eyes. They were both good-looking and seemed to be Hitomi's mom and dad.

I went over to them, Yuksi obediently at my side. I stood in front of them with my hands on my lap. I knew how to make a good first impression.

"Hi, I'm Onagi Yayuki and I'm here to see Hitomi. You guys must be his parents, nice to meet you." I said as politely as I could.

"Ah so you're Ikoroku and Yamuhira's daughter. It's very nice to meet you sweetheart." Said Mrs. Itorashi.

She held out her hand for me and I shook it. Then I did the same to his dad and then placed them back on my lap.

"Well you are certainly a sweet girl. Tell us, what are you doing here?" Mr. Itorashi asked.

"Hitomi's my art project partner and I came here to work on it with him." I said.

"I see, well Hitomi should be here any second. I assume that someone went to get him." Said Mrs. Itorashi.

"Yes, the kind man who let me in left a few minutes ago to get him. I'm sure that they'll be coming back any s-" I was cut off.

"What are you doing here?" I heard.

We turned our attention to the door. There my eyes nearly widened. No way… Hitomi was gorgeous. He stood at the opening dressed in a blue shirt with dice on it on fire, along with a black jacket, some jeans, Nikes and… wow. He was so cute. His hair was kinda feathered out and his eyes were the same as his mom's. There was a stoic look on his face that was well-defined.

"I… I um…" I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Hitomi, that is no way to speak to company. Where are your manners?" His mother scolded him. She then turned to me with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm really sorry sweetheart; he's just a bit… cold sometimes. But he's actually very kind." She said.

"I-it's okay." I said.

Why was I stuttering? Maybe it was because I was in shock. Now it all made sense, well some of it at least. Maybe Hitomi hid himself at school because he didn't want people to find out what he's like. That or he doesn't feel like getting mobbed my fan girls all the time. Because I'm pretty sure that he'd be stalked at school if they saw what he looked like.

"I'll ask you again," he said as he came closer, his hands shoved in the pockets of his pants. He was so cute and his voice was amazing. "Why are you here?"

"The project." I'm so happy that I finally managed to say something.

He raised an eyebrow at me and I just pulled my bangs to the side. They went back to the center of my face and suddenly the room felt awkward. I knew that I had to explain more.

"Today at school we didn't exactly get started. So I thought that it was best if I came over here so we can get… started." I said. My voice died down a bit after a few words.

"And how exactly did you find out where I live?" he asked.

"I asked Principal Tsunade. How else would I figure out where you lived?" I said.

"Whatever." He responded.

"Now Hitomi," Started his mother. I had almost forgotten that they were still there. "Why don't you and Yayuki go get started on that project of yours? And be nice." She said.

"Fine, and no promises." He muttered. He started walking and I just stayed still. He then turned back to me and spoke. "Are you coming or not?" he asked.

"Oh… right!" I turned to his parents and said my good-bye. "It was nice meeting you." I said.

Then I and Yuksi went off to where Hitomi was. He turned back around and began to lead us throughout his house. We went up a few flights of stairs and turned several corners. The entire time, I didn't even speak to him. I just paid close attention to where he was. Finally we stopped at a door and I saw that it was black and had several 'Keep Out' and 'Beware of Dog' signs over it. This must be his room.

He opened the door and then we stepped inside. His room was nothing like I expected it to be. The main colors were blood red and black. There was a giant flat screen TV on a wall and even a mini fridge, couch and Jacuzzi. Wow, he really pimped out his room. Oh yeah and of course he had a bed, dresser and other things. But the thing that really caught my attention was the large trophy case in there. There had to be over a hundred trophies, and they were all for first place.

"Wow." I said.

He closed the door to his room and then stood behind me. I felt his presence and turned around to meet his eyes. They were cold and so, very pretty.

"So," he started as he went over to the couch in his room. It occurred to me then that there was something on his bed. The thing had eyes and moved around. It went over to him and sat down on the couch along with him. "You want to work on the project. What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I was hoping that you might have something." I said.

"I had an idea but you said 'no' remember?" he said.

I shifted my weight from foot-to-foot and looked away from his eyes. I knew that I had to tell him about my inability to draw anything. And then, I'd have to deal with the 'other' issue. The one that now really made me nervous seeing how he actually looked.

"Yes… I remember… but thing is that I can't exactly draw. I'm not a drawer. That's why I said 'no'." I said.

He stood up from his position and began to walk to me. The animal walked beside him and now I knew what it was. It was a wolf, just like Yuksi. Except it seemed to be a male and its fur was black, not white.

"You can't draw?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Then that can be our project." I said. I gave him a confused look and he ran a hand through his hair. "If I can teach you to draw, then we can get an 'A' on the project. But we'll have to do a 'before' and 'after' drawing." He said.

Wow, he was really smart.

"Okay." I said.

He then left where he stood and searched for a few things in his room. He went through a few drawers and then pulled out a notepad and a pen.

"Sit." He said.

I assumed that he meant the couch in his room so I went and sat there. It was plush and very comfy. I let go of Yuksi and then un-tied her full body collar. She then shook her fur and took a seat on my lap. I put the leash next to me and began to stroke her white fur.

He sat down next to me and I got a really good look at what he looked like. He was more than gorgeous. He looked like he stepped out of a fabulous painting. And the fact that he was emotionless and didn't seem like he gave a crap, just added to his hotness factor.

He looked at me and I felt my heart speed up. His eyes were really intense. He then handed me the pad and pen and spoke. "Draw a bunny, that'll be the 'before' sample." He said.

How cruel, I can't draw bunnies. My bunnies are just a stick figure with rabbit ears on top. And the lines aren't even straight. But I did it anyway. Although I did turn the notepad so that he couldn't see how I was drawing it. I used the pen and tried my best to draw a satisfactory looking bunny rabbit with a plump body and everything. Once I was done, I looked at it then at him.

"Don't laugh." I said.

"I don't laugh." He said.

Since it seemed like he was telling the truth –the look on his face said so- I handed him the pad and then he turned it and studied it. I couldn't tell what he thought about it because his face stayed the same as before. Please don't laugh, please don't laugh.

"This is sad." He said.

Figures.

"Yeah, I know… but I told you that I couldn't draw." I said.

"Then how is it that you're doing well in art if that involves a lot of drawing?" he asked.

"I can only like paint pictures, but only if I look at them. I can't exactly do things from the top of my head. I need a visual aid." I said.

He put his left leg over the right and then leaned against the couch. He then turned a page in the notepad and began to draw something on the pad. I leaned in to see what he was drawing but then he shot me a look and I moved back. Instead I began to play with strands of Yuksi's fur. She let out a small noise and I just sighed in contempt.

A few minutes later, he was finished and then handed me the notepad. I looked at what he had drawn and my mouth nearly dropped. He had drawn me. And it looked exactly like me. He had gotten everything right from my eyes to my hair and my face.

"Wow." I said.

He stayed silent and I gave him the pad back. He then closed it and put it back where it was. Then he resumed his position on the couch and it got awkward. I wasn't sure what I was gonna say to him. He just ran a hand through his spiky hair and grabbed the TV remote. I knew that I had to do something now. Once a guy starts watching a sports game or something, it's hard to get his attention on anything. But first, there were a few things that I wanted to know.

"Um Hitomi," I said as he started to flip through the channels. He made a noise saying that he was listening. "How come you always wear that black sweatshirt at school? Why don't you dress like you're dressed now?" I asked.

He stopped on MTV where a few videos where an episode of 'Skins' was playing. He then turned towards me but said nothing. For a moment I thought that he wouldn't answer but then he let out a sigh.

"Because I don't feel like getting stalked by a bunch of whores." He said.

Wow, he was really very blunt.

"Okay." I said.

"Yayuki," he said as he fully turned towards me. I paid close attention to everything that he said. This is the most that I've heard him speak in… well forever. "I answered one of your questions, now you have to answer one for me." he said.

"Of course." I said.

Yuksi jumped off my lap, I think I was hurting her. She shook her fur and then went over to the black one that Hitomi had. I watched as the two began to interact. She moved her fluffy white tail over his nose and he stayed normal. It stayed the same but after she nuzzled her head against his neck, he began to follow her. Wait to go Yuksi. You found yourself a boyfriend.

"What's the real reason you came here?" he asked.

I knew that eventually he'd figure it out. I could tell that he was smart since he came up with the project idea. And he was a silent person. Silent people usually always think about things more than the average person.

"I… I came here because… okay look," I said with a stern voice. "You better not hate me for this because I already have too many people out to get me. But the reason I came here because was because of the fact that you snapped my black bracelet." I said. I was astounded with the nougatocity of it all.

"And?" he said.

"What do you mean 'and?'? The thing is that by snapping my black bracelet, I have to do what that means." I said.

I watched as he smirked at me. Why was he smirking? What did he think was funny? He leaned in and I moved back a bit. But he kept advancing towards me until his mouth was directly over my ear. I blushed; I could feel his breath against my throat.

"So," he said. My breath hitched as he spoke. "Apparently you have to have sex with me. Well guess what Yayuki… that's not happening." He said.

He quickly removed himself and I stayed frozen. My eyes were wide and my mouth hung open. Well I know one thing… he sure does know what the colors of the bracelets mean. But the part that got me was that he wouldn't do it what was wrong with him? I mean, I'm not trying to toot my own horn but no guy has ever refused to have sex with me. Not that there has been a guy but… they all want to. I can see it.

I stood from the couch and got in front of him. My hands were on my hips and I began to give him a slight glare. Was he or was he not a teenage boy? Sex has got to be like one of the main things that he thinks about.

"Well why not?" I said.

"Because like I said before, I don't feel like being with a whore." He said.

Oh hell fucking no! He did not just call me a whore. I am not a whore, not even in the slightest. And how do I know this, well I haven't done anything with Miomi yet. And Miomi has tried nearly every trick in the book to get me to do something. Hence the snapping of the plastic bracelets.

"Listen Hitomi," I said with edge in my voice. "I am not a whore. And I don't appreciate you calling me that just because you're fucking paranoid." I said.

He stood from the couch and hovered over me. I could see the angry look in his eyes. Of course I had to tilt my head up because when he stood I was staring at the dice design on his shirt. He was really tall. Probably a bit taller than Miomi. And that was tall because Miomi was about half a head taller than me or maybe even three-fourths taller –when I'm not in heels. But Hitomi was like an entire head taller.

"You come into my house, use a lame excuse to find me and then you tell me that you have to have sex with me. Now I don't know about you but I'd call that a whore." He said.

"Well I wouldn't. I'd call that an unfortunate girl who got wrapped up in a stupid game at school and just so happened to get one of them snapped by the boy in front of her." I countered.

"Hm, the fact that you're actually a part of that game makes you stupid." He said.

"Well I don't give a crap. Call me stupid but never call me something that I'm not. And a slut, whore, bitch or any other vulgar insult is not true. Because I work very hard to keep those from being true." I said.

We were quiet. My lips were pouted forward to make my point. I stared into his eyes and could clearly see my reflection in them. His eyes were like mirror. They told the truth without giving too much away on what he felt like. I could feel the breath from his mouth against my cheeks.

"Oh really," he finally said. "You work hard to keep from looking like a slutty idiot. Which is exactly what you are." He said.

That is the last straw! I will not take this crap from him or anybody else dammit! I am none of those things! I'm not, I'm not, I'm not!

"That's a lie. I happen to be intelligent and I haven't done a thing with anybody." I said.

"Then why are you even playing the stupid game? If you haven't done a thing then you shouldn't play. People might think that you're easy or you might get converted to the exact type of girl that you're saying you aren't once it's over." He said.

I stayed quiet. A glum expression formed on my face as I took in everything that he just said. Was it possible? Could I really turn into the very thing that I'm not y playing the game? Or was he just lying to get on my nerves? But it didn't seem like he was the type of person to lie.

"I'm playing it because," my hands left their position on my waist and I used my right one to rub my left. I felt the interior of my jean jacket as I did so. "I have to you know. Or else Sakura might lose the team. And I can't let that happen." I said.

"Maybe you should worry about yourself and not what stupid things your friends might do." he said.

I stayed completely silent. I looked around his room so that I wouldn't have to look at his face. In a corner I could see Yuksi and his pet cuddled up together. They seemed to be sleeping, it was adorable.

"Yayuki," he said. I didn't listen. "Yayuki look at me." he said. I still didn't bother and I felt his hand under my chin. He turned my head so that I was staring right into his eyes. I can see my sad expression in them. "Look at me whenever I speak to you." He said.

The way he spoke to me, how commanding he was and how cold it was at the same time. It was so different from how Miomi says that to me. When Miomi says it, he uses this sexy voice that honestly, gets on my nerves. But the cold voice that Hitomi uses… I don't know why but… I actually like it.

"Okay." I said.

"Good girl." He said.

He let go and I felt a bit upset. His touch was something that I actually liked. It was different from my boyfriend's touch. And it was a nice change. But never mind about that. I still have to do what the bracelet meant.

"Hitomi please… just let me do what the bracelet means so I can leave. I know that what you said was true but if I don't do it, then Karin becomes captain and then the team won't be as good as it is now and-"

I can't believe it. I wasn't able to finish my sentence because he crushed his lips against mine. I was stunned. I can't believe that he was the one to make the first move. And to think that he was the one who was completely against it. That jerk! How dare he make me look like… like… well I don't know what he's making me look like but I don't like it.

I moaned into the kiss. He ran his tongue against my bottom lips and I opened up for him. Okay so maybe I do like it but you can't blame me. He was a very good kisser. I clutched onto the material of his shirt to pull him in closer. In return, he wrapped his hands around my waist and pressed me against his body. So he does want me.

He pulled back. Why did he just pull back? I thought that we were really getting somewhere. That eventually my deed would be done and I could easily leave.

"Shut up." he said.

Eh? Oh wait, now I get it. He stopped my mid-sentence by kissing me because he wanted me to shut up. Well if that's how he's gonna get me to shut up then I should really talk more. No wait, wait, wait. I sound like a whore. He was right. This game was changing me into the very thing that I said I wasn't.

I said nothing and instead released the bunched up material of his shirt in my hand. I placed my hands at my side but he still had his around my waist.

"You're regretting it aren't you?" he said.

"Yeah… I feel stupid." I admitted.

He released me and I stepped back a bit. I looked down at the floor –ashamed of what I was trying to do. What I was doing could be considered rape. He didn't want to do it and I was forcing him too. I didn't want to become a rapist.

"Hm, it seems like you aren't dumb after all Yayuki." He said. I looked up at him and saw that he was smirking at me. "I've gotta give you props, you're the first of your friends to admit that the game is dumb."

I smiled at him and then sighed out. I guess that I came here for nothing. Well not completely nothing, I mean I did learn a few very interesting things about Hitomi. Like the fact that he was gorgeous and hides himself so that there wouldn't be a mob of girls after him. It's pretty smart though.

"But," he said after a long silence. "Considering the fact that you seem to be a smart girl, and I know this because you compete with me in every class for the number one spot," how did he know that? I make sure that I turn in my work at the very end of each class so that no one would think that I was smart. I also make the teachers tell me things in private, making it seem like I was in trouble for something. "I'll be giving you a prize." He said.

"Prize? What kind of prize?" I asked.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me in. I felt myself being pressed up against his rock hard chest again. And his lips were on mine in a matter of seconds. I didn't wait for him to ask, I just opened my mouth for him. To say that I didn't like him kissing me would be a complete lie.

He released my mouth and began kissing my jaw line. I could feel my pulse raising. Especially when he kissed directly over my pulse point.

"Hitomi," I said.

He kissed lower and released my arm. I didn't move though, instead I placed my arms over his neck and he had his on my hips. He moved some of my hair from my neck and began to suck down. He was gonna leave a hickey. There were gonna be questions but I'm sure that the girls will understand.

He stopped kissing my neck and looked at me. He smirked and I blushed. "Man I hate you." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You made me want you." He said.

I smiled and then –even though the bed was a few feet away- he picked me up and carried me there. Once I was on the bed he was on all fours and hovered over me. He leaned in and lightly brushed his lips against mine. The tingling sensation that I felt was perfect. It was like fireworks exploding inside me.

"Your door." I said.

"It locks automatically." He said as he leaned in more and kissed my lips.

"The noise." I said.

I wasn't a screamer or anything but I'm pretty sure that someone would suspect something and put their ear against the door and hear what we were doing.

"Sound-proof walls." He said as he raised the material of my shirt a bit and kissed my belly button.

"Your pet?" I asked just because I ran out of things.

"Busy." He said.

He ran is hand against my stomach and instantly there were goose bumps. He raised it more until he cupped one of my breasts. He only used one hand though. The other was placed on one of my curves doing little circles against my sensitive flesh.

"Your parents." He said.

"Don't care." I said.

He was starting to question me. It was only fair because I already questioned him.

"Your friends." He said as he groped me harder. I bit down to keep from making any noise. But I was gonna answer him.

"Don't care." I said.

His other hand now began to play with my other breast. I felt the bed shift and soon could feel his minty breath against my face.

"Your boyfriend." He said.

Miomi. What was I gonna tell me Miomi if he ever found out? He might hate me forever and never speak to me again and… I don't care. I don't know why but I just don't' give a crap what Miomi thinks. Besides, I'm pretty sure that he's not even faithful. I know that he hates the fact that I won't do a thing with him. And I see the way that he looks at several girls at school. I doubt that he's able to control himself considering how much of a pervert he is.

"What boyfriend?" I said.

Hitomi lifted my upper body up. He had moved his hands from my chest to my back. He hugged me to his chest and I fell limp against his chest. He removed his hands and I stopped myself before I let out a whimper. Instead I felt him pull at the back of my jacket. I knew what he wanted, and I wanted it to. So I removed myself from his chest and began to take of my jean jacket. He did the same with his jacket and I threw mines in a random direction. But judging by the bark I heard, I'm guessing it hit the pets. Oops.

He stared at me and I blushed. Why was it that just by looking at me I blush? I never blush whenever any other guy looks at me. Not even when Miomi looks at me. But when Hitomi does it, I feel weird.

"Stop staring." I said with a light blush on my face. I was looking on the floor, away from the bed.

"I don't think now's the right time to say that Yayuki. You're still fully clothed." He said as he brought me into his chest. I had my arms placed on his forearm and felt his play with a strip of revealed skin on my back. "And it's getting on my nerves." He said.

Aha! So he was a hormonal teenage boy. I knew that sex was one of the main things that he thinks about. But wow can he hide it. He had his hands placed on the bottom of my shirt and began to pull it up.

"Hitomi," I said playfully. He stopped half way up. "A bit anxious are we?" I said teasingly.

"Not anxious," he said. He tugged higher and he was above my bra strap. The front of my shirt rid up over my belly button. "Just curious." He said.

"Curious," I said. I felt my shirt on my neck and the front was just under my bra. "About what?" I asked.

I pulled away so that he could remove it. He threw it and I looked at him. He was studying my chest. What the hell am I, a science experiment? But then again, he is a good artist. Maybe he was just paying attention to detail?

"If that's a full body tan or not." He said.

He ran his tongue against my shoulder blade and I gulped down. It was a new feeling for me. No one had ever done that to me before. But if someone else ever did, then they better be Hitomi. Because I doubt that I'd let anyone else do what he was doing to me at the moment.

"It is." I said.

"I wanna make sure." He said as he kissed me at the edge of my lips.

He was torturing me. Why was it that he was torturing me? And yet, I actually liked it. I didn't mind that he was torturing me, but tell that to the pit of my stomach. Because at the moment, it was getting annoying.

"Then do it. Check." I urged.

He pulled back and smirked. He then threw me back flat down on the bed and took off his shirt. I felt ugly compared to him. There was just something about the fact that he wasn't actually a loser that made me highly attracted to him. That or the fact that he was a huge change from my usual guy. And by that I mean that I liked the danger of possibly getting caught. Because I'm pretty sure that Hitomi's a dangerous dude.

He kicked off his shoes and I did the same. Shoes were a really nuisance sometimes. Especially when you were too deep in lust and just wanted to get rid of it. I managed to take off my socks as well and I was pretty sure that he did too. It was funny how we were equally matched. But to say this, I'd have to test everything out. And I was certainly gonna do that.

He moved his hands to my back and began to search. I let out a laugh at this. See what I mean, guys always think that the bra hooks in the back. It seemed like he figured this out because then he placed his hand over the bow and un-clasped it. Stupid smart hot guy. My bra came off and I was exposed for him. He removed it from my body, sliding it from the back and then threw it. He then kissed the junction in between my breasts and I was sure that he felt my heart-beta stop for a second.

He didn't say anything about my chest though. Instead he went down to unzip my pants. I was sure that he was gonna say something about them. Isn't that how it usually goes? The guy would comment on the girl's chest size or something? But I have to remember that Hitomi isn't like any average other guy.

He un-buckled my belt, and then un-zipped my jeans. I felt the material of them slide down my legs as he pulled them down. My panties went down a bit but only by about a centimeter. They were now fully off and I could feel the knuckles of his hand brush against my skin. I shivered and then my jeans were off. It was discarded as well. Now I only wore on piece of clothing.

"No fair." I said.

He raised an eyebrow at me in question.

"You're still fully clothed." I said.

He smirked and then did work of his jeans. The black boxers that he was wearing could be seen from their position a bit about his jeans. His button was off and he pulled down his zipper. He then began to pull down his pants and I was surprised to not see a bulge there. I'd see he was gay but I already knew that was a lie, so the only other reason is that he can control his hormones. Lucky, I wish I could do that.

His pants were gone and he was back on top of me. He was directly above and his elbows supported his weight. He didn't say anything or move. Neither did I. I just studied his features and he moved his head down to look and then looked back up at me.

"So far you're not lying, but to make sure that you aren't, your underwear has to go." He said.

"Then take them off." I said.

He smirked at me and brought his head down. Kissing me fully on the lips I opened up. His tongue shot into my mouth and I began to battle him. We may be equally matched –at the moment- but I could tell that he was gonna win. And he did, but I wasn't complaining. I placed my arms on his shoulders to bring him down more. I felt the material of my panties begin to go down and knew exactly what he was doing.

He pulled away to go down and fully get rid of them. I thanked the lord that I always shaved. It helped with my water-resistant and was perfect for moments like these. Because now I wouldn't be embarrassed about my lower half.

Now I was fully exposed. I had never let anyone see me like this since I was 7. Not even my nanny –who would watch over me when my parents unfortunately couldn't- saw me naked when she tried to give me a bath. I just went in the bathroom obediently, jumped into my bath full of bubbles and washed myself thoroughly. And now Hitomi, not even my boyfriend, was seeing me at my naturalist.

"You weren't lying." Was all he said.

"Told you so." I said.

I closed my eyes when he started to lower his boxers. I blushed, not wanting to see him like that. I'm too innocent for that, well not all that innocent but… it's just weird for me okay. I know it sounds odd but I'm not that comfortable with seeing anything lower than the waist line not clothed on a boy. I'm probably the only high school girl who thinks that.

"Yayuki," he said. I didn't know whether his boxers were off of not but I knew that I was about to find out. "You're not a virgin are you." He asked.

"No." I said. Weird right, I can't stand to see a boy fully naked and yet I'm not a virgin. But there's a reason why.

"Who was it?" he asked.

Why was he asking me this? I didn't want him to know who I gave my first time to. It was rather embarrassing though.

"Tell me." he said.

I stayed silent. And in one sift motion he was inside me. I let out a small shriek of surprise as I felt him fill me. I looked at his face and saw that there was something close to lust in his eyes. They seemed grey to me and he was panting. He was holding back. I didn't want him to.

"Tell me or I won't move." He said.

That sick bastard. But little did he know that he was torturing himself more than me by not moving. He was already inside and once a guy is inside, he just wants to go as fast as he wants at his own pace.

"You're just hurting yourself.' I said.

"Please, I can wait Yayuki. But you on the other hand," he moved a little and I shivered. The smirk on his face was annoying at that moment. "Can't."

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you." I said. "But you have to move or I won't say." I said.

He started moving and I placed my head against his chest. He was hovering over me like he had done before. He had his hands hooked under my legs and raised them up a little. I wrapped mine into his bed sheets and let out slight gasps.

"Tell me… or I stop." He said.

He was serious. I could tell because not once since I've arrived here had he joked with me. It was weird because I've never been with such a mature guy for such a long time –which was probably an hour or so. But it was a nice change. Most high school girls end up getting pregnant because they go out with mature guys that are in college because they see the high school guys as immature. But I'm glad that one of them won't be me.

"Yayuki," he said.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. I could see the fire in them and the dark grey that they now were. I had nearly forgotten that I was supposed to tell him. Well, I said I would as long as he moved.

"I took it myself." I said. It was so embarrassing to say it so in order to keep from looking at the expression on his face; I closed my eyes again and turned my head to the side. "I didn't want to… to be emotionally attached to nay guy so… I just… I just took it myself." I said.

"How?" he asked me.

"Move faster." I said.

He did and I thought that I was gonna split in two. My muscles were starting to slowly tense and I knew that it wouldn't be long before I reached my peak.

"I… I used one of those toys… and just did it myself." I said.

"Does your boyfriend know?"

"Not even close… we haven't gone that far."

"Then I guess that I'm your official first."

The very think that I had tried to prevent had come true. But truth was that I didn't mind anymore. If I had to choose any guy in the world to give my official first time to then I'm glad that it's Hitomi. He's an interesting guy… and …and…

"Hitomi!" I exclaimed as I came.

The coil had broken and it was now releasing its contents. I was glad too, but I wonder if I could've held out just a little bit longer. Hitomi on the other hand was still going. I still hadn't let out a single erotic sound except for my slight scream. I was still trying to recover from my orgasm but it was hard with the sensation of him beginning to swell inside me.

"You take birth control… right?" he asked.

I couldn't respond. My mouth was wide open and I couldn't bring myself to close my mouth to form any words. So I just shook my head and he released inside me. He let out a grunt and cursed under his breath. I withered under him and practically dug my nails into his skin. I wonder if I drew any blood.

He let his weight drop on me and I heard him panting. He had his head in the crook of my neck and then I felt his arms wrap around my waist. He then turned and I was now the one on top. I looked at his face and couldn't help but remove a few strands of hair from his eyes.

"Hitomi… you're amazing." I said.

He put his hand at the back of my head as I placed my head on his chest. He began to rub my hair in a comforting motion. I'd say loving but he doesn't love me. And I don't love him. But I do like him though.

"I know." He said.

God he had such a cocky attitude. But I liked his attitude. So instead I just sighed in contempt. I would've fallen asleep too had he not moved. I wondered why until I saw him pull a black blanket over us.

"You're staying?"He asked.

"Of course." I said.

"And your parents?"

"I'll tell them I slept over at a friends'."

This seemed to be enough for him because he turned us to the side and pressed me against his chest. I could feel his beating heart as he was beginning to drift off to sleep. I myself was falling into my dreamland. His delicious scent heavy on my nose. It was like a toxic. And I knew that I wouldn't be able to forget about it.

Hm, maybe Hitomi wasn't that bad a guy after all? Sure he seemed cold –his mother said so- and sure he liked getting what he wanted. But honestly, I liked everything about him. And I want to get to know more about him. I'm actually glad that he snapped my black bracelet instead of Miomi, my…

Boyfriend? What boyfriend?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

End of this chapter. I know that this is the longest but here's a warning. I think that each chapter will be longer than the other and the sex scenes wilder. I mean Sakura and Sasuke did it in a janitor's closet. Hinata and Naruto got together in the boys' locker room. And now Yayuki and Hitomi in Hitomi's bedroom. Wait until you see where the other two couples do it. I'm sure that you know who they are. But I doubt you know what order they're in. I really hope that they fix this glitch. It was a miracle that I even found a way to post this story and the chapters. Also, I'd like to say one thing. I know that a lot of you don't exactly like my oc's but the reason I made them was because the main characters always needed competition. Someone better than them that really pushes them to their farthest point. This is why I added Yayuki and Hitomi. They're meant to really be a challenge for Sasuke and Sakura. And I'm trying my best to not make it all about them. This is why I like writing this story. Because now I actually can make a chapter or so about them. Anyways, until next time.

Xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	4. Tenten

Why do I have the feeling that this chapter will give the story a huge boost in hits? Probably because everyone loves my two new stories. And you'll also love the new one that I'm gonna add as well. You already know what it's about, but just listen okay. It's called 'Animetra Princess' (Animetra is pronounced a-ne-me-truh'. And believe me; it will have so many chapters with so many events that it will probably be my number one story. I hope that you guys check it out. Now then, this chapter is probably the most badass of them all. Because as you all know, it stars our favorite weapons master and male Hyuuga. I think that this one is really gonna get me out my comfort zone because I haven't really written much stuff that even showed hints of this pairing. I have in my other new story 'College Life', but this will be the first chapter dedicated to them. Hope that you enjoy and that it's not too OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters. I only own my own and the plot. The bracelets on the other hand are so not mine because if they were I believe that I wouldn't even be writing this. Well I probably would, to you know, lie promote them or something but I'm not. I do this for my enjoyment as much as yours.

Reviews

kitty cullen- thanks, I thought that it might be a little weird as well but then again after I took the time to like plan everything out and make sure that all of it would turn out nice, I'm glad that it didn't turn out weird. To be honest, I was kinda nervous writing the last chapter, I thought that people were gonna bag on me because it focused on Yayuki, and they would be all like, 'Haven't you focused enough on them in your first story?' But I'm glad that you enjoyed it, hope you like this one.

sakura-cherrytree- I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. I think that this chapter might be longer and am sure that you'll enjoy it.

xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx- sorry that I couldn't up date is as soon as possible, but I hope that this chapter makes up for the semi-long wait.

kelsey- thanks, kelsey and don't worry, I'm never giving up on any of my stories. I've worked too hard and have improved too much in my writing to just give up on them and I don't give up on anything! I guess that you can call me an over-achiever or something but the thing is that I see things through to the end. So no need to worry.

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

My room was pitch black, the only light coming from the street lamps outside. I let out a sigh as I saw a guy in a heavy leather coat mug another man. The man was frail, old, near his 80s, and because he refused to give up what the mugger wanted, his life was ended. His family would probably find his body a few months from now, they'd cry, they'd ask God why, but deep inside, they would know. Things like this happened every day around here. There were rapists, muggers, drunks, prostitutes… so yeah, not exactly one of the best placed to live. But I was already used to it all.

The mugger reached into the old man's pocket and got whatever valuables it once held. Then he pocketed the item or items and made a run for it. Not that he would get caught anyway. The people who committed crimes in this neighborhood never got caught.

I turned my head to look at my clock, since my hair was in my way; I pulled the rebellious strands behind my ear so that I could get a good view of the clock. It was 4am now, about time that he would get home.

I got up from my bed and headed to my door. I touched the doorknob and twisted it open so that I could get outside. Once I was out, I then began heading downstairs. I took the stairs down –of course- and once I reached the last two steps, I double jumped it and headed for the door. I reached the eggshell-white hard, rectangular material and then looked through the peep-hole.

As you might've guessed, this was a dangerous neighborhood. And you don't exactly just want to open up a door without checking if anyone or anything –you never know- was outside. I looked through the small circle and with my right eye, I checked the area outside. It seemed like it was safe so I moved back from the peep-hole and then began un-ding the eight locks that were placed.

I un-did the last one and then quickly, I opened the door and looked down at the familiar passed-out body. The man was holding a large brown paper bag with a huge bottle of beer inside. He was snoring and his body was laid out diagonally with his head in front of the door. I bended down and grabbed the man by the shoulders and then quickly began to pull him in. I had about 30 seconds to do so before someone would notice that the door to my house was opened and try to attack us.

I pulled him in and laid him down on the floor. I looked up after I straightened myself and saw the hooded guy looking at me. Fear filled me as I ran to the door and quickly shut it. I got the first lock on and that's about the time that he started pounding on the door.

"Let me in little girl!" he shouted as I quickly got on the last lock and looked out the peep-hole to see him.

His sweater was of course black, to blend in with the night. I saw that he had a dirty complexion. His skin wasn't naturally dark –there were very few people here that had naturally dark skin- but it looked that way because chances were that he never learned what a shower was. He had baggy jeans on; I could practically see his white boxers and one of his hands was shoved in his pocket. I'm guessing that he was protecting whatever he had gotten from the old man and the weapon that he used.

He stopped pounding and I saw him look into the peep-hole himself. He then brought his large fist up and smashed it against the hole. I then let out a small, silent squeal and slid down the door. My knees were hugged to my chest and I started to heavily breathe, waiting for the guy to leave.

"Okay then, fine, but next time I see yuh on da streets, yo betta watch yoself little girl." He said. Then I heard footsteps and could tell that he had left.

I finally began to breathe normally as I started to calm down. I was so scared, I thought that he was gonna try and break into the house. But that would be a tough thing to do considering that our windows and back door was boarded up using 100% pure steel bullets. It would take him a good couple days in order to take one of them down.

I looked up at the body lying on the ground. It was still hard to see so I slowly got up –my legs were slightly shaking- and I turned on the lamp besides me. If I turned on all the lights, well let's just say that having the thugs out there know that you're awake is a lot worse than letting them think that you're asleep. Because then if they somehow break in and check the rooms, the probability of them messing with you if you're asleep is very low. In fact, it might be the only thing that can decide whether you live or you die.

The light of the lamp slightly illuminated the room a bit and I looked at the man's face. He looked like shit, just like he always does. God, he's lucky that he hasn't died yet from all the alcohol that he consumes daily.

He groaned and I let out another sigh. Pulling back more strands of my hair behind my ears, I went over to him and crouched down in front of his face. I placed my hand on my cheek and he groaned once again.

"Ten… ten…" he said.

"Dad." I muttered softly.

Yeah, the drunken, half-dead man lying on the floor was my father. I'm not proud to say this but my father's an alcoholic. He would spend nearly all of the money that I didn't take from him in order to make sure that we have enough to live in this house on beer and all-night visits to the local bar. He didn't always use to be this way though. He got like that after my mother cheated on him for an entire year and divorced him the same day she found out that she was pregnant with the man that she used in order to cheat on my father.

My dad was heart-broken. He had gotten down on his knees and begged her to stay with him. To give him another chance, saying that they would find a way to work things out. But she refused, signed the papers and left. Since that day, my dad became a complete wreck. He became violent and started breaking things. We lost our old house to taxes and were only able to afford one in this neighborhood.

I was scared at first, the place absolutely terrified me. The first night, I witnessed my first murder. And the incredibly sad part was that it was a mother… killing her own baby… probably only a few months old. How could someone do that? How could someone kill their own child that was practically a newborn? It happened when I was 13.

For the next couple months, I witnessed more cruel acts right outside my front door. I had almost gotten shot one day on a drive-by. The guy had been aiming for the house next to us but apparently had bad aim and almost hit me. I had managed to avoid it by ducking and instead of me; an innocent cat had gotten killed.

Since then, I've grown hard. I've gotten accustomed to everything that goes on in this neighborhood and no longer find it traumatizing. I think that it's really mad me tougher and because of this, I go to school every day and work hard. I see so many people on the street, without jobs, places to live, family members or an education. I don't want to be one of them. I want to make my dad proud and maybe my mom as well. I want to see her face again.

"It's okay daddy… I'm here." I said.

He slowly reached his hand up to touch mine. He felt cold, but I could still feel the warm blood pumping through his veins. He tightened his grip on my hand and I gently leaned my head down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry…" I said.

I wasn't sure if I was saying it to myself or to him. But to whoever it was, it brought me a little bit of hope. Maybe things will eventually get better for us. But that was in the distant future, I had to deal with the present right now at the moment.

I retracted my hand from his and then stood up once again. Then I bent over once again and began to drag his body to the small are that wasn't fit to be called a 'living-room', but to us, that's exactly what it was, our living room. I dragged his heavier body over to the one couch that was there, it was also his bed. Of course he had a bed upstairs but he never really uses it. So I just call the couch his bed instead.

I placed his head on the edge of the cushion and then tried to move more of his upper body up onto it. Once part of it was up, I then moved to his lower body and raised his feet. Once his body was up on the couch, I did what I always did to get him more comfortable before he takes a nap to sleep some of the drunkenness off. Then he would wake up with one hell of a hangover.

I took his shoes off one-by-one. Un-tying the laces and slipping the leather brown shoes off of him, I then took his socks off and placed them in his shoes. I put the shoes down on the ground and then went over to where he held the beer bottle. I grabbed it from his hand –surprised that he still managed to hold onto it- and placed that on the small coffee table that was there. Then I un-buttoned the first couple buttons in his shirt so that he could breathe easier and un-looped his tie.

"There you go daddy, now you can sleep easier." I said to him softly.

After watching him for a few more moments, making sure that he didn't have any symptoms that he was gonna throw-up or something, I then began heading over to the kitchen to fix him up something to drink once he wakes up.

I opened the fridge door and got out the carton of milk that was there. I moved it so that I could get to the water and then I put the carton of milk back in its place. I closed the fridge door and in the dark –I had gotten pretty good at remembering how to do this in the dark- I located the aspirin tablets. I took one out and then wrapped it in a scrap of paper towel for him. I then grabbed a foam paper cup –we didn't have enough for glass ones- and filled it with water. Once that was done, I put the water back in the fridge and took both items to the living room and set them on the coffee table. Once he woke up, he'd know what to do.

I went back over to the hallway that led to the door. I turned off the lamp that was there and then silently crept up the stairs to my bedroom. Once inside the safety of my room, I checked my digital clock and saw that it was 4:30. I had to begin preparing for school.

So, I went over and closed the shades in my room, along with the window, I locked the window and then pulled the curtains closed. I then knew that it was safe to turn the lights on in my room. The police would begin patrolling in half an hour, and by 5:30, I would be able to safely head out without being afraid of getting attacked or something.

I grabbed my towel and then went back out my door. I walked a few paces down the hall and reached the bathroom. Our bathroom wasn't much. Just a bath tub and a sink, plus a toilet and an area where I can put my toiletries.

I looped my towel through the rack and then began to discard of my clothing. I took off my might shirt and sweat pants. I placed them on the counter and then turned on the water to let it run for a few while I took off my bra and underwear. Because I'm considered one of the sexiest girls in school –along with my friends Ino, Yayuki, Hinata and Sakura- a lot of guys have tried to get into my pants or skirt because despite my tomboyish attitude, I wear more skirts than pants. And several of them –nearly the entire male student body- have tried to sneak into my locker and take one of my bras. That's why I now close my bras in the back using a lock.

I used the key that was hanging from my neck as a necklace –a well known accessory of mine- to un-lock the lock and then I placed it on the counter, took off the straps, and placed my bra with the other clothing. I then slipped off my underwear and stepped into the shower. I pulled the curtains to cover my body and immediately began washing myself with my soap and sponge.

I scrubbed my arms vigilantly and made sure to get under and all around. Then I lowered my excessive scrubbing to my stomach –making sure to get inside my belly buttons- and finally my lower regions. I scrubbed my legs and finished off with my feet. Then I traced a line from in between my legs to my neck –shivering slightly at the sensation- and began to scrub around my neck. I had to make sure that all the dirt was off of my body before I could even show my face to the girls.

Every day, they all came to practice looking completely gorgeous. With their shiny hair and looking just plain perfect. I'm embarrassed to let them know what I would look like without all the pampering. The way I look on the weekends when I don't go anywhere. I'd look so plain standing next to them like that, especially if I stood next to Sakura. Question, if a girl with pink hair and green eyes stood next to you, who do you think that cute guy you're crushing on would look at? You or the exotic girl beside you?

Of course the answer was the girl next to you. She would completely stand out and make you look like… dirt. That's how Sakura makes pretty much every other girl look. Maybe even me and the girls?

I sighed and finished scrubbing my body. I had to hurry up if I was gonna catch the train and bus that I use every day to get to school. It would take a good half hour to do so, sometimes more if one of them is running late.

I finished and then got rid of the foam placed around the sponge and rinsed the extra foam that was covering my body. I then turned the water off after rinsing some of the foam that I got in my hair and stepped out.

Goosebumps formed on my skin as the cold, chilly air hit me. My house was always cold, even during the summer time, the hottest time of the year. It was a bit more tolerable when you were dry and fully clothed but I was completely naked and had no clothing on at all. My teeth began to chatter as I sucked in a breath and stood on the cold tile floor in order to grab my towel.

I quickly wrapped it around myself and found that my body was clearly happy with the heat results. I found slight comfort in it for a moment and then, knowing that I was pressed for time, I grabbed my clothes, turned off the lights and headed towards my room.

The hallway was dark and silent. The floor boards squeaked a little when I stepped on them. When I reached my room, I quickly entered and then locked the door. I then turned on the lights and held my breath when I saw my dad sitting on my bed. He had his hands crossed, his hair and clothes were disheveled and he had a look on his face that I really didn't like.

What was he doing in my room?

"Tenten," he said in a gruff voice. It was strong and slightly scared me.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Where're you going?" he asked.

I gulped down. The tone of voice he was using… I've heard it so many times before but it has never been directed at me before. Just someone else. It was the same tone that he used when he found out that my mother was cheating on him. But the difference between now and then was that back then… he was broken. But now…

"I… I'm getting ready to go to school daddy." I responded.

I clutched the material of my towel tighter in my hardened grip. I wasn't sure what was about to happen but I knew that the chances of me liking it would be very few. Hell I wasn't even sure if that chance even existed at the moment.

He stood from the bed and went over to me. He stood a couple of inches from me and I looked into his hard eyes. He had brown eyes, like me. I remember him telling me a tall tale about my eyes when I was younger. He said that the reason that they were so brown was that when I was born, my mom accidently dropped me into a batch of milk chocolate and that when they got me out, all of my clothes were dry, with no chocolate or anything, and teat the only difference was that my green eyes had turned chocolate brown. One of the reasons why he calls them two pools of warm, delicious milk chocolate. I would always laugh at that and call him silly. He'd just hug me closer and then we'd go to the kitchen and get a drink from the fridge, then, my mom would join us.

It was really one of those times that I cherish the most in my heart. A time when all three of us were together, almost four really. The day before my mom left… she was pregnant. When she told us, I had been so excited at getting a new baby brother or sister. But all of that didn't matter anymore because I would never see them again.

"Tenten," I was pulled back from reminiscing in my memories by the sound of his voice. "Some money is missing from where I keep it… did you take it?" he asked.

"No daddy, I didn't take the money." I said softly.

"Don't lie to me!" he shouted. He delivered a swift blow to my cheek and I fell on the ground. One hand cupping it while the other still holding onto the towel for dear life. I looked up at him, the tears stinging the back of my eyes, waiting to be released. "I know that you take the money to buy all that whore paint that you own. Now did you or did you not take it?" he questioned angrily at me.

"I didn't I swear!" the tears began sliding down my cheeks. "I don't use the money to buy make-up daddy!" I gently clutched the dresser beside me, removing my hand from my cheek. "And besides, even if I did, I would've given it back to you. I would've paid you back all of it!" the tears slid down quickly while I tried to defend my body with my words.

He became silent, but he still had that look in his eyes. Most people, in a situation like this, would call the cops on the person assaulting them. But I could never call the cops on my own father. Besides, it's not really his fault, he is drunk after all, and all I have to do is suck it up and deal with whatever he throws at me. It makes me hard… it makes me strong…

It…

He slapped me across the face on the same cheek that he had punched me in.

… Hurts.

I looked into his eyes and saw nothing. I didn't see the chocolate eyes that I had inherited when I was born. I didn't see the man who once used to kiss me on the cheek and forehead with so much love. I'm not even sure if a saw a man there anymore. All I saw was a monster… my daddy.

"Listen to me Tenten, the next time my money is missing and you get another trashy bottle of all that crap that girls your age wear," he took a menacing pause and held his finger, pointing at me. "I swear to god, I'll punish you. I'll make you strip down and step into the shower where I will beat you with my belt while the water's running."

I knew that that would be excruciatingly painful. When leather is beaten against wet skin, it actually intensifies the amount of pain that's caused.

"Don't you dare ever lie to me again."

"I wasn't-"

"Shut up!"

I said nothing, the tears beginning to end or finish. I wasn't sure. Sometimes I feel like when I cry, there is no beginning and there is no end. Just my salty tears going down, my probably equally as salty, already wet skin.

"Now then," he fixed his composure and I saw that it seemed like he had gotten into a fight because there was a cut on the side of his neck. He was freshly bleeding as well. "Get dressed, clean yourself up, and go to school. I'll be work in a few hours and will see you when you get back." He said. He began walking the few steps it took to get to the door and once he reached it, he looked at me. I was fully standing but the cabinet was still supporting some of my weight. "When you get home," he looked me from head to toe. "We need to talk." With that said, he un-locked the door and stepped out. His footsteps echoed in the hallway for a few moments before they were muffled by the carpet that was down stairs.

I stood, shaking; breathing heavily so I tried to bring myself back, as I tried to close the outer shell of my heart that had broken when my father punched me. I was used to him hitting me; it was one of the reasons why I wore so much make-up, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt whenever he did it. In fact, it hurts more and more each time. It seems like hitting me several times is a great work-out because it feels like his fist is getting stronger… or my jaw is breaking.

I took in a few deep breaths. Daddy, what's wrong with you? Why won't you just stop and think about what your drinking is doing to me? You're not the only one hurt you know. Man, I wish I actually had the guts to say that stuff to his face.

I shook my head, my semi-dry hair smacking against my wet face. I wiped my tears away and felt my cheek, it didn't feel that swollen, but judging by how much it hurt, I know that there's gonna be a bruise there. I checked the time and saw that I had lost ten minutes of valuable preparation time. Funny… it felt like an eternity to me. But it also meant that I would have to make up for those ten minutes, and with the fact that I now have to hide my possible bruise, I could've really used the ten minutes.

I went over to my door and re-locked it. I really need to get a key-lock on it so that I can prevent from things like that ever happening again.

Then I went over to my small closet and picked out the clothes that I was going to wear. Tonight was the night of the big game. But, cheerleaders also had to finish up their class assignments so practice for the middle of the school day was canceled. This allowed me to wear my normal clothes for the rest of the day until 6pm, when the game starts.

I picked out an orange turtle neck shirt, it was October now and it was beginning to get cold, along with some jeans that weren't too loose, or too tight, they were just right, kinda like the portage in The Three Little Bears. I threw both items on my bed and then grabbed a pair of my white Nikes from under my clothes and placed them on my bed. I then searched my closet for my cheerleading uniform. Once I found it, I kept it in my hands and closed my closet door.

I went over to my dresser and placed it on the top. I looked at myself in the mirror and I frowned. Damn, that was one hell of a bruise. It was as big as my eyeball. It looked bluish-purple but at the same time it had a tint of red and black. That was gonna be pretty hard to cover. But luckily for me, one of my best friends, Ino, knows all about make-up and she taught me how to cover things like that up. She doesn't know that my dad constantly abuses me –I haven't told anyone really- I just told her that I needed to know for when I fall on my skateboard or get into a fight. I went through like an entire seminar for hiding a bruise. But the results have been worth it though.

I dropped my towel and grabbed my underwear. I quickly put on the dark green bra and matching panties. Then I grabbed the top of my uniform and quickly put it on. Once I had it down, I removed my hair from the hole and then let it fall flat against it. I then began to put on the skirt. The skirt annoyed me. It was every short and guys constantly kept pretending to 'trip' just so that they can see up it. Ugh, they're such complete idiots. Every time they try that, I always end up stepping on their balls, using them a personal stepping stone. But they deserved it.

Once I got the skirt up, I opened one of my drawers and got out a pair of shorts. The girls and I always wore shorts under our skirts. It was a way to prevent from any of the other students seeing our panties, or 'unmentionables' as some people call them, and flashing them by accident. I was glad too, that way when the guy looks up my skirt; they see nothing but black fabric covering most of my upper thigh. Hahaha, suckers.

I couldn't put the lock on my bra because they everyone would see the lump that it forms at the back of my shirt. So instead I use done of my bras that had the titanium hooks on them. A personal present from Yayuki. I had asked her if there were any, you know, as a joke, but the next day at school she handed them to me. I didn't even know that they existed.

I grabbed a pair of socks from the same drawer and then went down and took a seat on my bed. I slipped on the first sock, my leg crossed over the other one, and then slipped on the last one. Then step-by-step I began the process of properly securing my shoes on my feet.

Once I was done with that, I went over and grabbed my South Pole backpack. I opened up the main zipper to see all of my homework and required textbooks piled in. I was so glad that Hinata and the girls managed to help me out to finish it. I grabbed my other clothes –I'll change into them after I finish practice- and then managed to fit them into my backpack. Later at school, I'd swap the outfits before breakfast.

I closed the zipper and left the backpack on the side of my bed. Now I had to do the hardest part, hiding the new bruise. I went back over to my mirror and looked upon the piles and piles of make-up that I've acquired over the years and what-not. I had never worn make-up before until when my parents split up. The first night my dad got drunk, he beat me so badly that I had to be taken to the dentist the next day to replace a lost tooth. I had also learned about concealer on an ad in a magazine that I had been reading in the waiting room. I had bangs back then and a huge knot on my forehead. I wondered if I could use the product to hide my flaw. And turns out that I was able to and since then, I've bought several types of make-up accessories that I use to hide every hit, punch, and kick that he delivers to my body.

I grabbed the powder that I would first need to apply to the bruised area. I slightly winced when the soft brush came in contact with my skin. That's how much it hurt, even the slightest touch causes me pain. Then I grabbed the matching oil-based concealer and began to apply it using another brush. This one slightly hurt more to use but I knew that it was for a good reason. I watched as the powder and water mixed in together to make the perfect tone for my skin. Then I placed the concealer down and grabbed my powder puff. I tapped it a few times against the powder and then applied it over the two mixed products. This would give it that look that it was just my skin and not a bunch of make-up piled on. I placed the powder puff and powder down and then looked at my handy work. It had done it, it looked so natural.

I couldn't believe it. One of the hardest bruises ever and it seemed like it never happened. That's exactly what I wanted. And man, I'm so glad that my cheek hadn't swollen up. I now began to finish up doing my daily look. This included brushing my hair and then putting it up in my signature two buns. I grabbed the rubber-tipped brush and began to move it against my dry hair. Once I brushed it a few times, I the split it in the middle, brushed it a bit more, and began to pull one side up high. I then tied a ribbon around it and then let the ponytail loose. Then using my skill, I turned it around and created my signature puff. I did this to the other side and finally added some oil to my hair and some lipstick to my face.

I was ready for school. I stole a glance at the clock and saw that it was ten to 5:30. Turns out that I was actually ahead of time, awesome. I turned around and grabbed my backpack. I swung it over my shoulder, one strap around my arm. And then I grabbed my essentials –keys to the house, cell phone, etc.- and headed out my door.

I was silent as I went down the stairs. I knew that my dad was asleep because of two reasons. One was the loud snoring –how did mom ever handle that?- and the other was that the pill that I gave him induces sleep when consumed. I went over to the living room and looked down at him. Kneeling a bit, I placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Bye daddy, see you after school." I said softly to him.

He groaned and I pulled away. I then headed over to the door and just as I opened it, I was glad to see two police cars go by. They were now on patrol and the streets were now a bit safer. I closed the door after I stepped out and then I locked it. I put the key back around my neck and then checking to make sure that it was locked, I turned and began the walk to the train station.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

I arrived at practice ten minutes late. I knew that they would understand because it was a usual thing with me. I would always arrive at least 5-10 minutes after practice started. Usually they would be stretching or having breakfast. But considering the fact that we had the game tonight, they went straight into practice. I looked at the routine that they were doing and was glad to see that I wasn't involved in it at all.

"Tenten," I heard. I placed my backpack down on the bench and stood back up to see Kurenai coming my way. She seemed rather annoyed. "Would you like to explain to my why, on one of the most important days of the new school year, you decide to show up late to practice?" she had her clipboard in her hand and her hair was up in a messy bun. There was some blue paint on her face.

"Uh… Kurenai-sensei… you… you got a little…" I did the motion with my hand showing her that she had something on her cheek. My pointed finger was placed over the direction in which the cheek was and a slowly moved the tip of my finger back and forth to show that something was there.

She understood and got rid of the dried-on paint. "Ahh yes… thank you for telling me Tenten, now," she switched back to coach mode and I was a bit upset. I had thought that I would be off the hook for telling her about the paint but apparently not. "An explanation please… now." she commanded.

I sighed and looked up at her. The whistle in Ibiki's mouth noisily played around the whole football field. "Right… about that… you see," I was stalling and when I looked up at her, she had one eyebrow raised in a curious motion and I sighed. "Sorry Kurenai-sensei, it was just that my train was late and I couldn't get here fast enough. I'll try to arrive here on time next time, I promise." I answered.

"Hm, you better." She said.

She went away to go talk to Sakura, the captain of the squad. I sighed out and took a seat on the bench, resting my legs. I had to practically run four blocks just to catch up to my missed bus. That damned train didn't even arrive on time. The operator was so stupid. Who the hell stops the train just because a stupid pigeon was on the track? Like come on, it's a bird, just run over it and eventually someone will pick it up and make it into fried chicken or pigeon in this case.

I took in a few deep breaths and then looked at the routine. The routine involved so much movement. And all the girls looked so tired. They had probably been working at it for the longest time ever. And me, just arriving at practice. I feel like I should be making up for the lost of time but then again, I wasn't involved in that team.

"Hihi!" I heard.

I turned my head to see Yayuki walking over to me. Over the cheerleading top, she wore a white sweater. I guess that I should've done the same because I was feeling kinda cold at the moment. And maybe I should've done what she did and worn some tights. Ugh, how stupid of me.

"What's up Tenten?" she asked as she took a seat next to me.

"The sky." I said.

She laughed at my corny joke and then gave me a playful glare.

"I meant, what's up with you?"

"My hair buns."

"Tenten," she said as a warning. I could tell that she was beginning to get annoyed with me because the glare wasn't as playful as it had been a few seconds ago.

"I know, I know, don't get your panties in a twist." I said waving my hand up in the air as an attempt to calm her down. "But the thing is that nothing's going on right now. My life is exactly as it's always been for the past few days. Just another normal, regular day."

"Then why were you later than usual?" she asked with one perfectly shaped eyebrow raised. Although you couldn't see it because her bangs covered nearly all her forehead and reached a millimeter above her eyes.

"Oh that," I looked her straight in the face when I spoke to her. "The guy who usually takes me was late. He had to get past a traffic jam… ugh, so annoying." I said.

None of my friends knew what my life was really like. They didn't know that I lived with an abusive father or that my mother left us early on in my life, or the fact that I take trains and buses to school instead of driving my own car or having a friend or family member take me. Hell they don't even know where I live. But that's because I don't want them to. I don't want them to think any less of me.

"I see…" she said. I didn't like the tone to her voice and I thought that she was directing it at me but turns out that her voice faded when she caught a glimpse of someone. I looked at who she was staring at and saw that it was Miomi. He was talking to some guy from the team and then looked at her.

"Aww, isn't that cute, Yayuki's love-struck." I said.

"What? I'm not love-struck. It's just that… I don't know but…" she trailed off and got up instead. "I'll see you in a few okay Tenten?" she asked.

"Uh… sure… alright Yayuki but um… where are you going?" I asked her.

"I'm gonna go see someone. Tell Sakura and Kurenai-sensei that I'll be back soon." She said. She turned around and started running towards the school, her long black hair bouncing behind her in her usual fashion, one large ponytail. Jeesh, what is it with my friends lately? They keep leaving me when we're in the middle of a conversation. And it's not just her, but also Hinata and Sakura. Those three keep spacing out and during lunch time, it would be like they were scanning for someone there. They've been so distracted lately and they don't even play the game anymore.

Sakura was the first to stop about three weeks ago. She said that she just wouldn't be able to play it due to secret circumstances of hers. I of course was shocked. Didn't she care at all about the bet with Karin that they had made at the beginning of the game? She said that she and Karin worked it out and that as long as she gave her all the cute guys that she wanted, Karin wouldn't take control of the team.

Then came Hinata about two weeks ago. She came to school one day with bags under her eyes and her sin looking paler than usual. The girl even had a long streak of paint on the side of her arm… and she said that she hadn't even noticed! She gave up the game after saying that she didn't want to exploit herself like that anymore. That it would bring shame upon her family if she should herself to males that she's seen, but never truly met or formed a relationship with.

And finally, just last week, it was Yayuki. She hadn't showed up to balance practice last Saturday and Kurenai was really angry at her. The girl said that she had spent the night at a friends' and had just completely lost track of time and that she'd make it up to all of them. She also said that it didn't matter since she took ballet classes every Sunday at her own home. She gave up the game saying that it was a complete waste of time and got in the way of more important things. She sounded so snobby when she had said it, but that was only because she had been cranky the night before, she explained it to us. She had been having off days for a long time and had just gotten back to normal this week.

And all three of them keep ditching me and Ino saying that they had to work on their projects, or routines, or that something came up or that they were spending time with a 'friend'. Yeah right! I know the signs of when someone no longer wants to hang out with you. And those were all the same signs. Ugh, what was happening to my close circle of friends?

"Hey Tenten," the cheery voice could only belong to one person. I looked up at Ino after coming out of my thoughts. She took a seat next to me and gave me a sunny smile. "I'm glad to see that you haven't decided to ditch me yet." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean. Hinata and Sakura just totally ditched me about two minutes ago. They both came up with lame excuses and –ah forget it," she cut herself off. "They've been doing this for a while now, I guess I should be a little used to it but –man this is so frustrating." Ino had about the attention span of a goldfish. Her train of thought constantly kept changing tracks.

"Yeah, I've been getting the same treatment. In fact Yayuki left me to go back inside the school about five minutes ago. And what really annoys me is that's he was the one who started the conversation." I said.

Why… why were they acting like that?

"So I guess that it's you and me now huh? Just us two playing the game instead of all five of us." She said.

"Yep… just us two… the way it's been since last week." I said referring to when Yayuki started exhibiting the same strange behavior.

"Ugh man," Ino looked up at the sky and leaned down on her arms. Her palms were placed on the flat surface and her blue eyes almost matched the color of the sky. "Why is it that they're like that? Me and Sakura used to hang out like every Saturday night just… being girls and now… she keeps going over to her 'friend's'," she used the same amount of sarcasm when saying that word as I had done. "And it's like she's completely forgotten about me." Ino said.

"I know, Hinata and I had been so close. We were even supposed to go to a concert last Friday but she completely left me. I was forced to take friend Gaara instead and let me tell you, he is not exactly the greatest person to hang out with." I told her.

"Ooh, Gaara huh, what's he like?" Ino asked.

I rolled my eyes at her attempt to get me to tell her about my friend Gaara. Ino was so boy-crazy sometimes that it was so sad how she was only a few steps first from becoming a straight-'A' stalker.

"Ino… what's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Girls!" we stopped talking to look at Kurenai. She stood near the finished product of a tower of girls that ended the routine. The girls crumbled the tower and then they all looked at her. I listened intently. "Since tonight is the night where all of our hard work is shown, I've scheduled a pep rally to get everyone in the school pumped to come to the game and the guys ready as well. So, you'll all be skipping lunch today and coming here so we can go over the pep rally routine so that we can perform it before the game starts." She said.

Oh great, more pressure for all of us. Can't she just give us a break? I mean, we've been working so hard for the past couple days and I think that we deserve a huge break, like a really huge break.

"But Kurenai-sensei," Sakura had come out of nowhere and began talking to the captain. She walked past me and didn't even bother to make eye-contact. "We've been working so hard; don't you think that we should rest? After all, how are we gonna be able to cheer at the game if we're all too tired to even stand?"

S-A-K-U-R-A, Sakura, Sakura, yay, yay! I'm so glad that she's trying to convince Kurenai to give us some break time. I could really use it. I mean, after what I've already been through today… I think I should at least deserve the luxury of resting my legs for a few hours before I have to run out in front of the school and cheer my ass off.

"I suppose," Kurenai said. Alright! "But then again," her voice was harder and one thought crossed my mind; damn. "This is a very big game, it's the last of this football season and if we win this one, we will be un-defeated for the first time in ten years. Therefore, we have to be ready to cheer the guys on as best as we possibly can. And while it slightly pains me to say this… no resting. Just soak yourselves in some water and make sure that you're clean before the game. Now then, run the routines one more time before the rest of the students get here and we have to stop." She ordered.

A wave of groans let out from the crowd and I could see Sakura planning ways to try and convince her mentor to let us have our break. She then sighed and went to grab her pompoms.

I looked over at Kurenai and our eyes met for a moment. We began to stare each other down –even though I got along fairly well with her. She's the only teacher that has never complained about me… in the past week. She looked away and began commanding the girls to hurry up faster. There's a word for a person who forces others to work hard with very rare breaks…

Slave master.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

History class

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Stop.

Talking.

Stop.

Talking.

Stop.

Talking.

Oh my fucking god, why won't you just shut up?

I stared at our History teacher, Kakashi, and while he usually doesn't speak much, it seemed like he had been talking for the longest time ever at the moment. I glanced over at the clock and saw that it had only been a minute… and he was taking attendance. I groaned as I placed my forehead on the table and placed my hands in my hair. This was so tiring.

"… Tenten…" he said. I missed him saying my last name but I really didn't care.

"Present and bored-as-hell Kakashi-sensei." I said.

I heard him chuckle at my response. "Good." He said. I looked up at him and began to glare at the older, silver-haired male. I wasn't sure whether he was glad that I was miserable r that I was in class. But whatever the reason, it annoyed me.

I looked out the window now as he took attendance. The fluffy white clouds in the sky passed slowly by. The clouds reminded me of a pure puff of smoke. Kinda like the kind that would come out of fireplace whenever the wood would burn. The thought instantly brought me back to that of one of my childhood.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

I smiled at my daddy as he handed me the stick with a marshmallow on top. I giggled as he sat beside me in front of our fireplace where the wood burned and the flames rose with great intensity. I looked at them as they flickered with the slight wind that came from the top of the chimney.

"This is how you make S'mores daddy?" I asked him.

"Not quite honey, this is one step in making the perfect camp S'more. Once the marshmallow is nicely cooked, we'll place it on top of the chocolate and place two graham crackers to make the sandwich." He said.

"Sandwich, I thought we were having S'more?" I asked him.

He laughed at the confused look on my face and pattered my head. This was one of my favorite memories. It happened one cold, winter evening when I was 6, a few months before the divorce. I had wanted to learn how to make another good winter treat besides a gingerbread house and my dad suggested that we make S'mores. Of course I had been excited and had jumped up and down as he got the supplies out.

There was a small creak as the door to the den opened and in stepped my mom. My mom had short red hair and green eyes. She took a seat besides my father and I noticed the bags that they held.

"How're the S'mores doing?" she asked.

"They're turning all gooey mommy." I said.

She laughed a light, half-hearted laugh and ran her hand through my hair. My dad then handed his stick to her and said that he was gonna go get the rest of the supplies. Now it was just me and her. She shifted and I turned my gaze to her.

"Mommy," I said. "Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"No, nothing's wrong sweetie." She said. I turned my attention back to the roasting marshmallow that was beginning to get light brown on the bottom and I twisted the stick so that it can cook on a new side. I pulled my attention back to her when she pulled me into her chest. "Tenten," she said softly.

"Mommy?" I asked a bit worried.

I looked up at her and stared into her eyes. They seemed warm, but still scared at the same time. "Always remember… that no matter what happens… I will always… always," she squeezed me tighter against her chest on the second 'always'. "Love you." She finished.

"I love you too mommy."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Tenten!"

I flicked my eyes from the window to the front of the class. I saw that some of the students –mostly male- were staring at me. I began to glare at them all and they turned their attention back to the board.

"Pay attention." Kakashi said.

"Alright, alright." I said as if I really didn't care.

He slightly stared me down but then continued writing our assignment on the board. He then put the dry-erase marker down –we had a white-board instead of a chalkboard- and then took a seat in his chair. I looked and read what the assignment was. I cursed eth words there.

'Work on your History project for the next half-hour. Get with your partners and no complaints.' he had written. And what really made me angry was that under it her wrote, 'And that means you Tenten.' like fuck him. I don't always complain.

I sighed and watched silently as everyone got up after reading the assignment and began to head over to work with their partners. I sighed out and got up as well. I grabbed my backpack –which I had conveniently placed on the side of the desk- and began walking to the very back of the classroom that held the Hyuuga himself, Neji. Now don't get me wrong, I don't have anything against Hyuugas –well not against Hinata at least- but Neji was just so damn annoying. He treated almost everyone he met like they were a speck of dirt. It made him a complete loser and no one liked him.

"Hyuuga." I said as I grabbed the chair in front of his desk and turned it around so that I can look at him. I placed my backpack on the ground and waited for him to respond.

"Hm," he responded. "Let's get to work." He said.

"I know that, I'm not dumb you know." I said with a bit of annoyance to my voice.

"Are you sure about that?" he responded.

See what I mean? He acts like a complete jerk and all I did was state that I wasn't dumb. I didn't insult him or anything, I didn't make fun of him or even curse at him, I simply stated the truth and he insults me. This is why no at school can stand him, I'm not even sure if his friends can.

"Burn in hell." I said.

"Gladly." He responded.

This slightly confused me. Does this mean that he wants to burn in hell or… ugh I hate this. It makes me feel dumb which I'm not. I happen to be a 'B' and 'C' student. I'm good enough to be on the cheerleading team and occasionally get the oh-so-wonderful 'A'.

"Pfft." I said.

I leaned over towards my backpack and pulled out my History notebook. I saw my cheerleading uniform which I had changed out of before breakfast started, and then closed it. I placed my notebook on the desk and then grabbed my black pen covered in lime green and electric yellow random squiggles. I flipped my notebook to the required page dated about two weeks ago when the project started. My name was on top of the page on the left side and the date on the right side. The title written in big, black letters in the middle of my name and date on the line under it.

"Alright, what are we doing today?" I asked.

"We're researching material from the Shanghai period. As I am able to recall," who talks like that? All proper and junk? Well besides, adults. "We left off when we were getting in information on some of the emperors that served during that time. I think we were on… World War 2." He said.

He opened up his history book and began to read a few things from the section based on that war. I saw him write down a few things and I quickly copied them down. For our project, we would have to present a report on the Era that we did. I, of course, was unfortunate enough o get stuck with the one person in the world that I hate the most. And I was actually a bit glad that some of the jealous fan boys tried to beat him up. I'm not sure if they succeeded at their attempt but judging by the rumors that I heard about it the next day, they hadn't, how upsetting.

"Listen," he began talking again and looked up from the book. He was such a freaking bookworm and what really upsets me –and I don't mean to sound conceited or anything- but he hasn't hit on me once. Usually a guy would've already thrown at least one corny pick up line on me such as, 'I've heard sex is a killer. Wanna die happy?' or something along the lines of that, and I would usually end up laughing in their faces before smacking them. "Is there anything else you can do for this project besides just copying down what I write?" he asked.

"Can you do anything else except complain about me copying?" I countered.

He began to glare at me and I glared back. I was not about to shy down from a challenge given to me by a pathetic low-life snake. Like fuck him and his gay-ass self.

"Listen Hyuuga," I said as I took in a deep breath to calm down and looked over at him. "I've been through enough already today alright, and the last thing I need –the last thing I want is you getting on my nerves. Now shut up and work. I'll contribute something to the project later." I said.

I began to chew on my pen as he said nothing and continued working. I'm not really sure what I would give to the project later on, but I'll cross that bridge when I get there. I took my pencil out of my mouth when I accidently bit too hard and some ink got on my tongue.

"Ugh, I got ink on my tongue." I said.

He looked at me and studied me for a few moments. I still had my tongue completely out and I saw how some of the other males in the room eyes' lingered on it. I could only wonder what they were imagining me do to them using it.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked. He came over to us and saw the bluish-black ink on my tongue. He seemed exhausted, but honestly, when does he not look like that? "Hm, Neji, take Tenten to the nurse." He said.

"What, no, I can go by myself. It's just ink Kakashi-sensei, not a broken limb." I said. My words came out normally but I could still taste it as some of the ink combined with my saliva and went down my throat. Gross.

"Doesn't matter Tenten, now, both of you, go now." he said.

I glared at him but packed my stuff up anyways. I practically shoved my notebook and the now worthless pen in there and closed the zipper and began heading over to the door. I could hear Neji's footsteps behind me and I fiercely turned towards him.

"You can go you know. I don't need to be escorted to a place that every athletic member is familiar with." I said. Being in the athletics group in school means that you've at least gone to the Nurse's office once, twice or even thrice. Especially if you're a cheerleader because nearly all the tricks we do are very dangerous.

"As much as I'd love to let you be, and believe me I would," did he really have to add that part? "Kakashi-sensei told me to go with you. I think that it's to later go to the classroom and update him on your condition." He said.

"Kakashi-sensei doesn't give a rat's ass about that. He just wants both of us out of the classroom. Now go to the library or find one of your loser friends or… something." I said.

I turned around and began walking to the Nurse's office. A vein throbbed in my head when I heard his following footsteps. God dammit, I'm not in the mood for this. The ink could give me some sort of throat infection or something if I don't get it checked out.

"I told you t-" I swiftly turned around to look at him and paused at what I saw. It wasn't Neji, it wasn't him at all. Instead it was… my dad.

"D-daddy?" I asked.

"There you are." He said.

I didn't know what to do; I was frozen in shock at seeing my own father at my school right in front of me. I never would've thought that I'd say this but… where was Neji?

"I thought that I told you that we would talk after school?" he said.

"Of course daddy but… I'm still in school at the moment," I quickly glanced at the clock, not wanting to take my eyes off him for fear at what he might do. "And for a few more hours as well." I would've told him about the game and the pep rally but I knew that he wouldn't care. He'd just label it as an excuse to go out and drink with my friends which I don't do at all.

"Hm, I see, but I'm taking you out of school early today. In fact," he came closer. "You're never coming back to school." He said.

No.

No.

No.

No!

He… he can't make me not come back to school. I… I can gain a better future here. I can make my parents proud here and if I leave now… it all would've just been a big waste of time. And I am not one to like wasting my time. Also, I'm not leaving here without a fight.

I turned around and…

Ran.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, I ran so fast that at some point I just wanted to stop but I knew I couldn't. I could feel him chasing me, and he was near yelling my name. I wish he wouldn't. I didn't want anyone at school to know that someone was chasing me.

I was running past the staircase when a pair of arms came out of nowhere and they pulled me in. I was pulled against a muscular chest and one hand covered my mouth while the other arm was wrapped around my waist. I'm so scared. This… this person could be my father. He had done this to me before. He's threatened me while holding me in this exact same position. And if this person is my dad then…

"Tenten calm down, it's me."

That wasn't my dad. That voice wasn't as gruff or smelt of alcohol like his usually would have. That voice seemed much younger but at the same time colder.

"Neji." My words were muffled by his hands.

He removed them and let me go I turned around and was about to speak when I heard footsteps. I stopped altogether and looked outside the door that connected the staircase to the hallway and saw my dad right there. I silently gasped and moved back. I was against Neji's chest again and this time I wrapped my arms around his waist. Emotion overcame me and built up my fear at the chance of him just dragging me out of the school just to beat me at home. And I licked the silent tear that reached my lips. It was salty at always but tasted slightly bitter.

"Tenten?" my dad said. There was bitter-anger in his voice. This wasn't good.

"Oh dear god no." I said softly.

I looked on as my father searched for me. He was walking towards the door and that's when Neji grabbed my hand and pulled me up one flight of stairs so that my dad wouldn't see me. The door opened and I silently watched as he looked around the area and then left. I could hear him shout the next words.

"Okay fine then, hide, but eventually you will have to come home. And when you do… I'll be waiting!"

The footsteps formed again and then slightly died down as he got farther away from us. Once I knew that he was gone and out of the school –I could tell by the change in atmosphere- I closed my eyes, my head still on Neji's chest and regained my normal breathing pattern.

I looked up at his face to see him staring back at me with his bluish-white eyes. I just then realized what I was doing. I was cuddled up to him. I was cuddled up against Hyuuga Neji's hard, well-toned… I mean stupid chest!

I quickly got away from him and wiped my eyes. I saw the look on his face; it was like he was studying something.

"What?" I asked.

"He hit you… didn't he?"

"Wha- oh my god." I said softly.

Because of me crying, my cheek got wet and the make-up there had come off. Neji was looking at the bruise that I had gotten this morning.

"N-no… he… he didn't…"

"Don't lie to me. What he did is inexcusable. Come on, we're going to the nurse to get your tongue looked at and your cheek." He said.

"No, I don't need to-"

"Yes you do Tenten," he grabbed my hand softly and began going back down the stairs. "Now come on." He said.

I pulled at my hand to try and release it from his grip. I got it out but not without feeling the pressure and then instant release a few seconds later. I looked at it as it fell… my bracelet… it had been… broken… and by Neji too. And worst of all… it was orange.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Lunch

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

I sat down at my lunch table with my friends. I tried to focus in on the conversation but just couldn't. Besides, it would be a little painful to do so as well. On my cheek, where I had been struck, was a large white, square-shaped bandage that had medication placed on it to heal the bruise and was taped to my face. It hurt a little to chew because now the pain was really starting to settle in. but the nurse said that after I eat at least one thing, I can go back to her office and get a pain killer for the rest of the day.

I chewed tirelessly at my breadstick. My mind focused back on what had happened earlier. I still couldn't believe the fact that my dad had should up at school and nearly hunted me down. And Neji… oh my god Neji. He had been there to witness it all. He had hid me from my father and he'd seen it. He saw the bruise that I got from him. And then the bracelet -which I had in my backpack… I'm supposed to kiss him. How am I going to do that if I've already told him that I hate him? He'll think that I'm bi-polar or something.

"Ouch." I said as I bit my finger. I can't believe that I was so spaced-out that I didn't even notice when there wasn't even a breadstick in front of me.

"You alright Tenten?" Sakura asked me.

"Huh… oh yeah… yeah… I'm," I cleared my throat a bit. "I'm fine. Continue on." I finished my sentence.

"Speaking of you being alright," Sakura continued. I think I have a pretty good idea what she would refer to. "What happened to your cheek? You were fine this morning." She asked.

"I ran into something and it hit my cheek. There was a bruise there and the nurse put the bandage there." I said. Thank god she also got rid of all the ink on my tongue. And I didn't get a throat infection or anything. Yay!

"You running into things, that doesn't sound like the well-coordinated Tenten that I know." Yayuki said.

"Well, I was a bit angry at someone and had my eyes closed as I walked away. No biggie." I said.

"If you say so." Yayuki added.

I wish that whoever had these two girls completely forget that there were other people around show up already. I so don't feel like answering anymore of their questions that have to deal with my bruise. I hate lying to my friends and that's why I'm sometimes distant from them. I don't want them to know what my life's actually like.

I sighed and took a sip of my water. Sometimes it annoys me that all I can drink is water, milk –not even full, but like low-fat- and juice -100% of course with absolutely no artificial flavoring or sugar or nothing. And if I do consume one of the above or something else, I have to work it off within the hour which is hard for me to do because I have to take care of my father and make sure that no one breaks into our house.

I put back down my water just in time to catch a glance of the Hyuuga who has –against my willpower- been in my mind since third period today. He was following the Uchiha to wherever they usually sit and I saw how he slightly glanced at me. I looked away, turning my attention back to my table and noticed that Sakura, Hinata and Yayuki have all referred their attention to elsewhere. I looked at where they were staring at and turns out that it's where the losers just sat down at. Why were they looking over there?

I looked at Ino and saw that she had noticed that they were looking there as well. I saw how her cheeks puffed up a bit and she turned her new-found glare to the girls.

"Okay, why are you guys looking over there?" she asked.

The girls didn't respond, they just kept looking over there and seemed to be in deep thought. Ino went on, trying to get their attention. I didn't put much focus into it, there were better things to think about than the conversation that would soon end in Ino storming out, mumbling how her friends were keeping secrets from her or whatever. And sure enough, not five minutes later, she did just that.

"Fine," she said as she rose from the table with her palms flat on the table. "If you guys don't want to tell me what's up, then I'm leaving." She handed her tray to a fan boy of hers who walked by and saw her holding it out. He left to dump it. "I'll see you at the rally." She got her purse –not backpack but purse, she has some guy carry her books around for her- and left with a flick of her ponytail. It hit me in the face and I began to check if there was any hair there. Thank god there wasn't.

I looked at the girls and saw that they had slightly guilty looks in their eyes. I would've spoken to them had I not been interrupted.

"Hello ladies, Yayuki my love." I heard.

Miomi took a seat next to Yayuki. When he tried to lean in to kiss her she pulled back from him. Strange, she's never done that before. Although, lately, it's been like she doesn't want to be with him anymore. She even once asked me to hide her from him saying that she'd explain later. She never did.

"What's wrong love?" he asked.

"I'm just feeling sick Miomi, and I don't want you to get what I could possibly have. The big game is tonight and the team can go without one cheerleader but I doubt that yours can survive without their captain." She said.

Miomi looked a little skeptical at her but agreed with her anyways. But I could see in his eyes that he was hurt and curious. He probably wants to know what's wrong with her. I do as well, hell we all do.

He looked around and then –probably knowing that I was the only one who was gonna answer- he looked at me. "Where's Ino?" he asked.

"She left a few minutes ago." I responded.

"How come?" he said.

"She was upset over…" I wasn't sure whether I should mention our personal business to Miomi. I don't know why, but I just don't trust him all that much. But then again, I barely trust any guy since my father began beating me but then again, it doesn't cancel out the weird feeling that I have about him. "A girl thing, no problem really. She'll be fine by the rally." I finished my sentence hoping that he didn't detect my pause.

"Oh, okay then, so you girls ready?" he asked.

"We've been ready since last week. Now it's just hell-on-Earth." I said.

He chuckled, "How so?"

"Kurenai-sensei is being so tough on us. She keeps making us repeat the routines over and over and over and –it's just a huge pain I the ass if you ask me. She could at least lay-off until 6." I said.

"Same with Ibiki, in fact-"

He was stopped short by the sound of the bell. Lunch was over and all of us were standing up, throwing away our food and leaving. I stood up as well and looped the strap on my backpack through my arm.

"Come on Hinata, me and you got Science next and you know how Orochimaru-sensei gets when someone is late. Ugh, so creepy." I said.

She stood up after shaking her head. Waving good-bye at our friends, we threw away our trays and began heading over to the Science Lab that was all the way at the other end of the school. Man, I wish the day was over already.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

End of school

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Grabbing the last book that I would need to finish my homework out of my locker, I shoved it in my backpack and then closed the locker and turned the combination lock at random so no one would know how to get in. I checked to make sure that it had properly closed and then I turned on my heels and began walking down the hallway.

School was over and we were having a three-day weekend. I'm so looking forward to it because I really need some time to just relax all of my aching muscles and spend some time with… Ino. I'd say the girls but I doubt that I'll see them considering the fact that they're all going to spend the weekend finishing up on their class projects. I, of course will have to do the same unless I want to fail Kakashi's class. And I don't, but at the same time I'm considering failing it. Why, well I don't think that I can face the Hyuuga after what he saw and knows… and what I have to do.

"Bye Tenten, see you at the game." A girl walking by me said.

"Bye, hope I see you there." I responded as I waved good-bye to her.

I knew pretty much everyone in the school by name, and if I didn't, I'm pretty sure that they know me. How couldn't they when the girls and I are nearly all that the school talks about? I mean, between the hormonal boys who want to screw us and the jealous girls who secretly want to be us, I'm surprised that we don't have our own show or something.

I walked out the door to the school and blinked a few times when the bright light hit my face. I finally got my eyes focused enough and I walked down the few steps it took to get to the sidewalk. I turned and started heading over to the bus station, but then I hid in a tree when I saw Yayuki's car drive by. It was such a cool silver color and I'm pretty sure that Hinata was in there as well.

I came back out when I was sure that she wouldn't be able to see me if she looked through her mirrors. I sighed and then shrieked when I saw another fancy looking car. It could be Ino's or…

"Neji?" I asked.

He stepped out of the black Mercedes 3. I would've hidden but I knew that he had seen me otherwise he wouldn't have stopped right in front of me. There was no way out of this. He looked at me and I fully stood up and got out from behind the bushes.

"Tenten," he started. I looked at him. I was too busy scanning his car. I've seen it several times before at school and I always wondered what kind of amazingly hot person could've owned it. And apparently it's Neji, not as much of a downer as I expected but that was because it was a huge shock. "Come on, I'm taking you home." He said.

"What, no, I don't need you to take me home." I so didn't want him to know where I lived. The type of environment wasn't exactly a place that I could brag about. "Besides, don't you have to take Hinata home or something?" I asked referring to the girl who I really wished wasn't in there.

"No, she left with someone already by the time I called her and told her that I was at my car. Now get in and let's go." he said.

He came closer to me and grabbed my wrist like he had done before at the hallway earlier that day. It wasn't tight but I hurt from the force that my dad used on me yesterday. I was glad to see that it had no bruise, thank god too; I doubted that I would be able to hide that with cover-up.

"No, let go of me, I'm not letting you take me home." I said struggling.

He began to try and take me to the car but I was still resisting. So –and this really shocked me- he picked me up bridal style, leaving me at awe. He was so strong and from this view, he actually looked –no, no, no, he doesn't look anything. He then took me over to the passenger side of the car, and opened the door using his hand –impressive- while he was holding me and put me in. I didn't protest because I couldn't. I was still shocked by all of this, and amazed by his car.

The seat was nice and plus. It was an almost silver-grey color and by the feel of it, it seemed to be brand new. Funny, I was sure that it would at least have some mention that Hinata –who I'm a bit angry at for never telling me this- sitting here before. He closed the door and then went back into the driver's side. Knowing that I would have no way out, I put my backpack on the floor of the car between my legs and put on my seat belt.

He did the same and then started the car. The engine was smooth and I knew that it would go fats. That meant that we would arrive at my house sooner than expected. That was not a part of the plan. The wheels made no noise against the pavement as he began to drive. To my surprise, Yayuki's car was still there. There was a red light and we stopped right behind her. I could slightly see her form but was surprised to see a male one as well. I couldn't really make-out who it was but when he leaned in and kissed her, I knew that it was Miomi.

The light turned red and surprisingly enough, Neji turned left instead of going straight. This was the direct route to my house. Maybe he knows where I live or…

"Where are we headed?" I asked pretending to not know.

"Your home." He said.

"What, this isn't the way to my house. I know for a fact that we were supposed to tu-"

"Don't lie to me Tenten. I know that this is the way to your home. And don't try to pretend that you don't know that either." He cut me off which slightly irked me.

"How," I asked. He drove past the restaurant that the girls and I have often gone to just to relax. "How do you know where I live?" I asked him.

"Simple, I drive by that neighborhood nearly every day. I've seen you coming out of your house Tenten. And I must admit, at first it surprised me to see that that's where you lived. But then I let it go, it really wasn't my business, until now." he said.

"And how is this your business?" I asked turning to him even though I know perfectly well that he wouldn't look at me.

"You live with an abusive father Tenten, and don't say that you don't after what happened today in the halls." He paused to turn again. "You can't keep living like that. If you continue staying there, you'll end up leaving eventually, tired of it all, and living on the streets. And even though I don't like you, I can't just stand around and do nothing when I know that one of the friends of my cousin is suffering." He was starting to go faster but stopped when a train came.

I was quiet. Why does he care so much? Sure it's very brave and night-in-shining-armor like but… I don't even pay attention to him at school. I annoy him and have even played pranks on him and his friends for no damn reason. Why does he even care what happens to me?

"Neji," I said. I didn't say anything because we turned the corner and the nice houses and restaurants that we passed by were replaced by the shabby houses that made up the neighborhood.

I squinted my eyes to see what was up ahead. There was a crowd gathered and sirens. My guess was that another person was murdered and people were gathering to take pictured of it to add to their scrap-book or something but as I saw the thing clearer, my eyes widened at my realization.

"My house…" I said softly.

Without warning, I just took off the seat belt and got out of the car while it was still going. I heard Neji yell my name, but I didn't stop to look back. I was too focused on the fact that something happened at my house. And since no else lived there besides I and my father, if there was an ambulance directly in front of it…

"Daddy!" I yelled as I saw the paramedics take him in.

"Hey, you can't go any further little girl." The cop there held me back. I struggled against him as they took my father away.

"That's my dad; let me go I have to see him! Let me go!" but he wouldn't. "Daddy, daddy, daddy can you hear me?" I yelled tears began streaking down my face and I looked at my house. The door was busted open and there was… blood on it. But worst of all was the body lying there. And just then, as I looked at the familiar shirt, I realized that the man getting into the ambulance wasn't my father, he was my father's murderer. "Daddy!" I yelled at the man lying on the ground with a hole in his shirt covered by blood.

"Tenten!" I heard.

I didn't look back as Neji approached me and began talking to the cop. He managed to get the cop to let me go but I didn't care. As soon as I was out of either of their grips, I sprinted over to where my dad was lying on the ground.

"Hey!"

"Tenten!"

I leaned kneed down over his body and turned him over. There was blood spilling out of his face and I just cried harder. The blood formed a line from his mouth to over the side of his face and I ran my hand over his black hair.

"Daddy." I said softly.

"Ergh… Ten… ten." My eyes widened as he opened his brown eyes and looked at me. "I… I'm…" he coughed. I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I was too afraid of what his words were going to be. "F… forgive… me." he said.

"No, no don't say that daddy. Just… don't say that. You're going to live… you're not going to die… you're going to-" I stopped talking when he closed his eyes. Frantic, I placed my hand over his pulse point and nearly stopped breathing myself when I saw that there was none. "Daddy? Daddy?" I began shaking him and crying hysterically. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy please don't die on me! I… I can't live without you! Please, please I… I love you… I need you… daddy!" I kept shouting and slapping his face to get him to wake up. But it was like it was completely useless because no matter what I did, his heart wouldn't start again. "Help! Help him please!" I remembered the number of cops and paramedics around. "Please help him… my dad… he's… he's…"

"Tenten," Neji kneed beside me and looked down at my father. Then he looked back at me and I saw a bit of sympathy in his eyes. "He's-"

"No he's not!" I shouted at him. "He's alive his heart is just… resting. It'll start back up in a few moments. He… he's not…" Even though I was saying them, I wasn't sure if I even agreed with them.

"Tenten… his heart isn't resting… he's-"

"Liar!"

"Stop interrupting me!" he shouted at me. "He's dead okay, you got that, I hate to say it but your father's dead Tenten. I'm sorry but… he's dead."

The words kept repeating themselves in my mind. How… how was it possible? Just this morning… he had seemed just fine. Well not 'fine' but normal, well as normal as it could be considered. And now here he was on the ground, and with an un-beating heart. It was like time had just frozen for me and the next thing I knew… I blacked out.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

I groaned and lifted my head from wherever it was. I rubbed my eyes and let out a yawn. I took a look around and saw that I was inside a car. I then turned my head to the left and saw Neji there. His eyes were open and he was staring out the window. I'm not sure at what, it was hard to see.

"Ne-neji?" I asked softly.

"Glad to see that you're awake." He answered. He turned towards me and I noticed that there was a line of blood down his cheek.

Blood…

Blood…

Death…

My father…

I started crying once again. Flashes of the scene that could've happened days ago just came popping back into my head all at once. How could this even happen? How is it that so much crap happens to me? What have I ever done to deserve all this shit? What have I done?

I felt his warm hand on my shoulder but didn't bother with raising my head from the pillow of my hands. The hand moved across my back and ended on my other shoulder. And the next thing I knew, I was being pulled up against his chest once again. I let out a slight gasp and looked up at him slowly. The tears were still flowing down my face. God, I can't believe how much I've cried in one day. I feel like such a wimp.

"Tenten," he said softly. It surprised me that he could caress my name in such a way. It sounded like he really cared. "Don't cry… he's in a better place." He said.

"With all the things he's done… I doubt it." I know that it's not good to speak ill of the dead but I couldn't help it. In a way, it helped me feel better. Now that he's gone, I'm able to speak everything that I've wanted to say for the past years of my life. For more than half of my life I've been treated like crap and have never said a word because I was afraid. But now… I can and I will. "I suppose if you consider Hell a better place than yeah, he's definitely there."

"I suppose." He whispered against my hair.

I could feel my body begin to heat up as he held me in his embrace. It felt so weird to be held like that, especially by a member of the opposite sex. I've never exactly trusted a guy ever. How could I when I saw how my father had changed so much after one day? But now, maybe all guys aren't so bad.

I looked out the windshield and could see a light from the distance. Its orange color brought the image of my broken bracelet back into my head. I had to do it. I had to kiss him. And truth-to-be-told, I want to; I actually want to kiss him. Seeing him like this, like a caring human being, in a new light let's me see just how gorgeous he actually is. His face is flawless, absolutely no imperfection. He seemed strong and it's such a shame that he's a loser at school. I mean with his car and the obvious money that he's got to have –the car is an example of that- he could be very popular. And yet he chooses to be one of the ones in the school who no one bothers to pay attention to.

I raised my head a bit and this caused a chain reaction in our movements. He removed his head and then moved slightly back, use to this, I moved forward, getting closer and closer with each second. I could feel the warm air coming out of his mouth against my face and I gently got closer and closer. I honestly can't believe that I'm about to do this but…

I gently touched his lips, it felt awkward and there was some sort of tension in the air. I pressed harder and liked that they were soft. I wasn't sure if I should pull back but when he started kissing me back, and he actually wrapped his arms around my waist to bring me in closer, I knew that it was okay to kiss him. I placed my hands on his shoulder and as close as I could get to him –we were sitting in the front seats of his car- while at the same time I raised them and began to play with his soft, long hair.

I moaned, and he ran his tongue against my bottom lip. I opened up and it only intensified the already good kiss. I wanted to get closer, but I knew perfectly well that I couldn't. So I pulled back from him and I stared into his bluish-grey eyes.

"Hold on," I told him. I knew what a guy felt whenever a girl pulled away from a kiss. They probably felt insecure and were wondering if they've done anything wrong. So I gently placed my foot on the car seat and began to make my way to the back seats. I knew that he was probably wondering what I was doing and staring at my ass since it was like right in his face. I got in the back seats and saw just how large and comfortable it was. I could sleep there if I wanted to. I looked at him and tapped the seat next to me. "Come on." I said.

He raised an eyebrow and I just motioned for him to come. He began to make his way here as well. I moved slightly to the side so that he could get back here properly. I blinked and then looked at him. He was sitting and ran a hand through his hair. This awkwardness was getting on my nerves. I cleared my throat and he looked at me. Something flickered in his eyes and within seconds he was on top of me.

He began kissing me again, one hand on my back, bringing me in closer and the other was at the bottom of my head, tilting it up. He was an obvious skilled kisser meaning that he had kissed many others before me. It made me wonder you know, what other girl had gotten the honor of seeing him for who he truly is. And it also got me wondering just how far those two had managed to go.

His tongue moved left, right, up, down, doing several circles in my mouth. I held back almost every moan and every sound that he was creating. But there were others that just seemed to escape out of the jail cell of my mouth. I wondered how he was feeling at the moment. Did he feel like me, slightly hot and bothered –or more? Or did he just think that after the three-day weekend is over he can brag to his friends how he kissed me? Whatever the reason, I couldn't find myself to care.

He removed his lips from mine and began kissing my neck. I could easily feel my skin tingle at the sensation. It wasn't the first time that a guy's done that to me. But I'd rather not say what the first time was. Although, I'll say this, it wasn't exactly what you'd expect a girl's first time to be like. It was awful and just torturous. I'm guessing you can tell what happened and who had done it.

"Mm, Neji." I said haughtily.

He moved his hand up higher; the one on my back and then his other hand traced a line from my jaw to my mid-back. Both of them went under my shirt and I shivered. They were cold against my hot skin but it did cool me down a bit and that was good. Neji's hands went higher until they reached my bra. There was really no stopping us now. I want to and I'm sure that he wants to too.

"Take off your shirt." He whispered in my ear.

I pulled back from him and grabbed the hem of my sweater. I began to pull it up and saw that he was watching me with intense eyes. I wanted to blush –whoa, since when do I blush in front of a guy? I shook my head mentally and pulled up the rest of my shirt. I threw it on the floor of the car and he just looked at me. I placed my hands on the side of my body as he stared at the dark green lace.

"Well," this seemed to have gotten his attention. "Are you gonna stare at me or just do something?" I asked.

He began to glare at me but never the less he pulled me up against his chest. He un-hooked my bra strap and threw it on the floor. The slightly cold air of the car made my nipples go hard almost instantly.

When he grabbed one of my breasts I gasped, when he began to play with it, I closed my eyes, but when he began to suck on it and flick his tongue over it, I had to bite down on my lips to keep moaning from pleasure. It just felt so amazing. I buried my hands in his head of hair and began massaging his scalp. He slightly bit down and I gasped out of pleasure and pain. I placed my head down on his as he moved from my left breast to my right. A trail of saliva connecting the two of them together. My breathing became slightly heavier as I began to get –well there was no other word for it- hornier. All I wanted was for him to just go down there and go inside me. Was that too much to ask?

"Neji," I breathed out his name in a soft whisper. "Y… you're so… ah… you're so… mm…" I couldn't say a single thing with the pleasure that he was providing.

He went down from my breasts to my stomach. I felt his hands on my hips and he began to move me down on the seat. My head was currently against the windshield but as I was moved lower, I had it on the seat itself. He was on top of me, his legs on either side of mine, his hands under my arms and he was looking down at me.

"Do you really?" he asked. His voice was husky and I could easily make out the lust in there. It sent an amazing shiver through my spine and made me even wetter.

"Please already." I said in almost a whine.

He smirked down at me and I felt my heart skip a beat. I raised my arms and pulled his head down to mine. I wasted no time in invading his mouth. The skin didn't even start off sweet. It was just a down-right-dirty kiss from the very start. And I could feel it, as we passionately kissed, he was making his way down to my pants, and while he did this, I kicked off my shoes. I heard the zipper go down –even though it was kinda hard to focus on sound right now- and then he began to pull my jeans down my legs. He slightly pulled his legs apart to give mine more space. And when they were reachable, I used my feet to pull them the rest of the way down and then they were off. And with a flick of my foot, they joined my pile of clothes –how is it that he's still fully clothed unlike me?- on the floor.

He ran his hands alongside my thighs. He traced the outline of my legs and then placed his hands directly above the area that was aching the most. He ran his finger around it, giving it an outline and intensifying the moment. Stop teasing me!

At that time, he chose to smirk against the kiss. The douche! He totally knew what he was doing to me! And he was enjoying it as well. That… that… Ah forget it. Truth-be-told, I liked the fact that he knew how to tease me just right. It was like he already knew more about my body than I did. I have to commend him on that one. I'll give him some credit but I wouldn't fully know until…

Oh my god!

I pulled away from the kiss right after he entered me. He filled me just right. My legs slightly shook at their high height. It was like my entire lower body just went numb. I felt him move around and could feel his grip on my legs. I looked at him and saw that he placed them over his shoulder. He still had his shirt on but I really didn't mind. I know that sooner or later I'll see him shirtless, and judging by the feel of his hard muscles whenever he pulled me against his chest, I knew that I'd probably melt inside when I see them.

"Neji," I said.

He moved a second after I said his name. I felt the tingles on my skin as he started moving at a slow pace. The pace was agonizingly perfect. It was the best balance of tease and pleasure all-in-one that I've ever experienced. I'm sure that the more time that I'm sure I'll be spending with the guy –how will I not considering how he makes me feel- I'll get to know a whole other side of him.

He started moving faster and the feeling of him sliding in and out of me in such a swift motion was just amazing. He kept going faster and harder, and without me telling him which was a good thing because I doubt that I'd be able to do it. And by that I mean like tell him or even move the lower half of my body because it was like I was just paralyzed at the moment. My brain couldn't even function, well except for my thoughts of course.

But even so, I began to move myself to find a perfect balance in between us. I moving added a great improvement. I struggled at first, trying to find the perfect beat between us. But I knew that it wouldn't be possible because I just couldn't focus on him and me at the same time.

I'm guessing he knew this because he placed his hands on my hips and began to move me along with him. He started shifting as well and his hands moved from my hips to my back and he raised my upper body. My head went down instantly and I realized that it was on his shoulder. He had seated up and brought me along with him. I stared out the window, my eyes moving up and down with the movement of him bringing me up and down on him.

I just then realized that we were right outside my house. The police line was still there and it was boarded up. It just then occurred to me that all of my stuff was in that house. My clothes, my charger, my memories, everything. How was I gonna get that stuff back? Was I gonna…

"I… I'm gonna…" I was so close to my peak that I could practically feel it gushing down my tubes. But I tried to hold it back because I wouldn't dare let him get the satisfaction of me letting go before him.

"Let… go." he said.

"No… fucking… nngh… way." I responded.

He was gonna cum first, that I'm sure of. Because there is no way, no freaking way that I'm letting go of my insides first. And if he does go first, I thank my lucky stars –and Yayuki- for providing me with the ultimate birth control pill. Seriously, that thing should be manufactured and sold everywhere.

I began releasing. Closing my eyes tightly and practically pulling his hair as my insides shook, my walls tightened and squeezing the juice out while I practically had his member in a death grip. I realized then what I had done. I had just had sex with Hinata's cousin. I broke one of the ultimate girl rules.

Never date a family member.

It always caused weird problems when the couple broke up and then everything is just awkward. Of course I know that I'm not dating Neji –although the offer is tempting right now- but having sex with him was close, if not worse. I just hope that she doesn't find out.

"N-neji," I said.

He began releasing himself inside of me just as I was over with mine. My stomach began to feel warm as it reached there. I had my head against the windshield, my forehead feeling the cool glass against it. My head slightly slid down due to the sweat that was there. I breathed heavily, creating little fog circles on the mirror as they disappeared a few seconds after. My eyelids were beginning to feel heavy, he had really drained me, but I knew that I couldn't sleep.

"Tenten," he said. Not sure if I was able to respond, I made a noise that showed that I was listening and for him to go along and speak. "You can stay at my place until you get settled… we'll go into your house in a few to pack up your stuff and bring it over… so… start getting dressed." I wrapped my arms around his neck and then shook my head.

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all?

* * *

.

* * *

Few minutes later

* * *

.

* * *

I fixed my shirt so that there was no sign of what I had just done, on them. I looked into one of his side mirrors to make sure that my hair was alright and I moved it to get a glimpse of him. His face was so well-defined and the moon light really gave him that glow that just made him look like an absolute god. He looked my way and I moved the mirror back to make it look like I was fixing my hair.

"Quit staring at me and let's go." he said.

I turned towards him with an almost angry glare on my face. But I doubt that it even looked convincing. "I was not staring at you, you conceited bastard, I was simply fixing my hair." I responded.

"Really, and does your hair look like a god?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

What the hell?

"What, I never said that you looked like a god… I said that you looked like… a dog. Yeah, a dog, the complete opposite of a god." I responded.

"Don't try to hide it, I heard you." He said.

"You… heard… me?"

"Yeah, you said it out-loud genius. Now let's go before we get mugged or something." He said turning on his heels and walking over to my house.

I can't believe that I was speaking out-loud. Oh my god, what if I've been doing this the entire time and he heard everything that I thought about him? Oh man, I can just hear him bring those things up later in the future.

"Hurry up!" he exclaimed at me.

I glared and stuck out my tongue at him but followed him anyway. I jogged up to him and then walked at his side. There was an almost awkward tension between us and I hated it. But even so, I guess that it was all my fault. After all, the only reason that we did what we did was because I had kissed him and then got all… turned on and went to the back seat. But after all that, I'd expect a bit more of a comfortable silence between us.

I sighed out and then gulped down as we walked on the grass to my house. I saw the splattered blood in the moon light and nearly started crying again when I saw the white chalk outline of my father.

"Are you alright?" I heard him ask me.

I looked at him and saw that he had a slightly worried look on his face. "I… I'm fine." I said half-lying. I wasn't fine, in fact I was mortified. My whole life had been changed upside-down in one day. Kinda like when my parents divorced.

I felt him grab my hand and squeeze it for moral support. I blushed and looked away from him. But it felt nice to hold his hand. To know that there was someone there that had my back. I wasn't so sure if he had it entirely but I knew that he was there for me now. And that was all that mattered at the moment. Well, with my emotions at least.

We walked past the yellow tape and over the white line. We stopped at the front of my door where I took out the key that hung from my neck. I wonder if he had noticed it before. I placed it in the door-lock and then turned it. Then I grabbed the knob, twisted it and opened the door. We stepped inside and I was glad to see that no one had looted the house. Yet.

"My room is upstairs. I'll start packing there while you do me a favor and go downstairs in the basement and grab the two cardboard boxes that are there." I told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Those boxes are really important to me Neji. So, can you please go?" I looked at him standing in the doorframe. He closed the door, locked it in the first three and then turned the lights on.

"Fine, I'll go and get those boxes. Are they the only ones you want?" he asked.

"Yeah, just those two, well, them and this bronze chest sitting on top of one of them. It's really small and if you can, bring it too. Put all the stuff in the living room. And then come upstairs and help me back." I told him.

"Alright, see you in a few." He said

"Okay." He went off and turned to the living room. I was impressed that he knew his way around but if he knew the neighborhood then he probably knew where things might be in the houses. He was such an amazing guy.

I blinked and then began running up the stairs. I first went over to my dad's room to get the big luggage bag that he had there. It would fit in the back seat of Neji's car –which I slightly left a stain on, oops- and still have enough room for anything extra. When I entered, I couldn't help but feel this cold chill there. It was like my father was still there.

I took a look around and then started to move over to his closet. On my way, I passed his dresser where I saw white powder scattered around it. No way, my dad was doing drugs? Oh my god, first drinking and now this. How do I know that instead of being shot, he killed himself instead? Drugs can permanently damage the brain… now wonder he was acting much more violent than before. Next to the white powder was a giant bottle of Vodka. He combined drinking with drugs… it's amazing that he hasn't died until… man… too soon.

I went over to his closet and looked upon all his clothes. Under the clothing rack was the nice-sized luggage bag. It would be big enough for my clothes and a few of my trinkets. I began to pull it from the closet and once it was fully out I noticed something on the ground. I got it and saw that it had been the wedding ring that he gave to my mother. She had thrown it to him on the day of the divorce. And now here it was… on my finger. Of course I'm gonna keep it. It's the only memory that I have of her and my dad. It reminds me of when things were much better.

The ring fit perfectly and I got back up from my crouched down position on the floor. I grabbed the strap of the bag and pulled it the rest of the way out. Thank god it had wheels too. I'm sure that it'd be hard to move because I have a large amount of clothes –at least in my opinion- and with my shoes; it might be hard to move the heavy package up and down the stairs.

I took it out of the room and then closed the door behind me. I then went inside my room and turned the lights on. I placed the bag on my bed and then un-zipped it. I then went over to my closet and –not giving a shit on whether they're properly organized or not- I began to just take my clothes, hanger and all, and dump them in the luggage bag. I did this for all my clothes and then threw my shoes in. The bag still had some room for my pajamas and underwear. I fit it all in and then began to close it. I zipped it fully up and then went over and grabbed an extra bag of mine. It was like a gym bag and I piled all of my cosmetics –I even went to the bathroom and got my toiletries- and placed them in the bag. I added my jewelry and then after doing a quick check of all my stuff, it turns out that I managed to fit all of it in the two bags.

"You done?" I turned to see Neji at the door he had some sweat on his forehead and it made his skin glisten a little. O h god I hope I didn't say THAT out-loud.

"Yeah, I'm done. You take the large one and I'll grab the other. And Neji," he came over and grabbed the larger bag. When I said his name he stopped, came over to me and gave me a brief kiss on the lips which really shocked me but didn't mean that I didn't enjoy it.

"I know, now come on, let's go." he said.

I grabbed the smaller bag and we began heading downstairs. He managed to get it down slowly and I just stared at the back of his head. I can't believe what had gone down in the past few hours. It was like everything just came into play. Like my life was a part of the Game of life series.

Hold on, game…

Game…

Game…

Play…

Game play…

Oh my fucking god, the football game! I had completely forgotten about it. I was supposed to be in the opening cheer. I had to perform it with Sakura and… oh my god, Kurenai is gonna bite my head off! I'm so glad that we won't have school on Monday because now she has an extra day to cool down and realize that I should be left to live.

He opened the door for me and I stepped out. He may be a bit cold but he was such a gentlemen. Once again I looked out at the crime scene and when Neji walked past me to go load the bag into the car, I turned around to lock the door. I knew that eventually someone would break in and steal whatever I had left. But luckily for me, I had gotten all of the important stuff out. There really wasn't much left anyway.

"Come on Tenten, let's go!" Neji shouted at me from the car.

I shook my head to bring all of the nerves out of my body. I then ran over to him, jumping over the yellow tape and reached the car in a matter of seconds. To be honest, I'm surprised that someone hasn't come to jump us already. Or that they haven't broken into the car yet. I'd say maybe it was because they didn't notice but who wouldn't notice an expensive looking car with nobody inside just parked there?

He opened the trunk for me and I saw the two boxes and the chest there. I looked at him and mouthed a 'thank-you'. He nodded his head slightly and then I put my bag inside. After that was done, I closed the trunk and then went over to the door on the passenger's side. I opened it and stepped in. my backpack was still there and I moved it aside so that I could place my legs in. I then sat down and closed the door, then quickly placed my seat belt on and waited for Neji.

"Neji," I started. He looked at me just as he was inserting the key into the ignition. "Thank you and… sorry." I said. I apologized for everything that I've ever done to him using one word that held a lot of emotion behind it.

"Don't worry about it." He answered.

The car started and he put it in drive. The wheels screeched a little as he picked up the pace and began to quickly drive out of the poor neighborhood. I rolled the windshield down and the wind hit me in the face. It was so powerful that my buns came out and my medium-length brown hair was smacking against my face and then flowing behind me. I couldn't help but smile at my reflection in the mirror. It seemed like my life was starting to get better. Because I've learned with experience that when life or pain gets to the maximum worst, it's gonna start getting better.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

He pulled up in front of this gorgeous apartment. It had to have about twenty floors or so and it just looked marvelous from the outside. My eyes went wide as I looked at it. We were in the better, richer part of the city. High-fashion people could be seen walking everywhere wearing nothing but the best. It all looked so glamorous and kinda made me feel out of place.

"Here we are." He said.

He got out after he parked in a reserved spot. I saw the name before we parked and it was his. I blinked a few times before I finally grabbed my backpack and got out of the car. I placed my backpack on the floor after I closed the door and then went over to the trunk to grab the other things that I had brought along with me while Neji got the luggage bag out of the back seats.

I pulled my gym bag out first. I placed it on the ground and then got the first brown box. I'm glad that Neji had brought it along. It was filled with photo albums and other little things from when I was younger. I placed that carefully on the floor beside me and then I got the other one. The other one held my mom's wedding dress and a few of the gifts that she had gotten that day. My dad had kept them and stored them away. He had planned to burn them but I'm glad that he never actually could. They just held too many memories to just throw away.

I finally got out the bronze box and looked at the inscription on the bottom.

'To my one and only love,

You're more elegant than a swan and more beautiful to look at than a crystal lake. May our future years of marriage bring you nothing but joy.'

At the bottom was my father's name written down. I couldn't read it for fear of crying once again so I just cradled the box in my arms and closed the trunk. I was shocked to see Neji standing on the side of the car with a handle truck in his hands with the luggage and boxes plus the two bags –three if you count his backpack- already loaded onto it.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"I asked the front doorman if I could borrow one. He of course agreed and here it is. Now come on, let's get you inside before this cold air lands you a fever." He said.

I followed him after agreeing. He locked the car doors using the remote on his key chain and then continued pushing the handle truck. I have to admit that I'm a bit nervous at seeing where he lives. I mean inside his room in the apartment. It's probably gonna make my old home look like complete crap. But I'm not gonna mind. I'm just glad that Neji's actually nice enough to let me stay with him until I get back on my feet. It really lets me see the guy in a whole new light.

We walked in and the doorman tipped his hat as he held it open for us. I shyly smiled at him and my eyes went wide as I looked inside. There was this giant chandelier that immediately catches your eyes, hanging over me. It was so large and wide and probably costs more than my house. The place was decorated so elegantly with champagne colors and a soft golden yellow. People were walking around in business suits and fancy dresses happily chatting about or making calls on their phones.

We went over to the elevator and it opened. There was a guy standing there in a uniform and after we went inside, he pressed one of the buttons.

"Um, Neji…" I sad with a hint of worry and confusion.

"He knows what floor I live on. He pressed the button there and we're headed up. No need to worry Tenten, its all right." he said comforting me.

"Okay… right… it's all under control… nothing to worry about… go it." I said with a bit more enthusiasm.

The elevator door opened and I saw that it had stopped on the tenth floor. I walked out so that Neji could have enough room to push the handle truck out. He did so and then nodded to the guy on the elevator who nodded back and then pressed another button, closing the doors.

Neji cleared his throat and then began walking. I followed him of course while at the mean time taking a look around. It was as nicely decorated as the main lobby and I knew that everything else must just be gorgeous here. I can't believe that this is where Neji lives. He goes to a crappy school every day just to come home to such a fabulous place. If it were me, I'd rather be home-schooled just so I can spend the day doing nothing and eating expensive-looking food.

He stopped in front of a door and then took out a key. I looked at the room number, 24C, funny, that was my bra size at the beginning of high school. Now I'm a proud 30C, and am still developing. So yeah, I've pretty much got a few good years ahead of me before I can stop buying different bra sizes every couple years.

The door opened and he stepped inside. I stepped inside as well and my mouth just hung open. It was so classy. The colors were brown with a light blue and it fit so well together. It felt so homey as well, kinda like it had a women's touch to it. Well I'm pretty sure that either Hinata helped him decorate or the room just came like that. But either way, I didn't care because it just looked so very pretty.

"Come with me." he said.

I looked over at him and saw that he was looking at me staring at his room. There was a ghost-of-a-smirk on his face and I wanted to glare at him but decided against it. Instead I followed him s he led me through a hallway. He stopped at a door at the far end and pointed to the one across from it.

"That's my room, this one is yours." He said.

He opened the door on the wall and pushed it open. He went inside and I stepped in. man, I should just have something holding my jaw up because this room is just gorgeous and my jaw dropped once again. The bed was like queen-sized –fit for a queen a.k.a me- and it was dressed in white sheets with a lavender flower design on it and a skirt around it. There were white and lavender pillows on it and it looked so inviting. The chests there were absolute perfection. They were a glossy white and were surely big enough to hold my stuff. There was a door on the far side marked 'bathroom' and I screamed in my head.

Ahh, my own private bathroom. Yes!

There were two windows there that were covered by lavender drapes with a third pole in the middle of both of them and a white drape there. I finally stopped ogling the room long enough to notice that he was putting all the stuff on the bed and then closed the handle truck and held it in his hands.

"I'll let you get settled in. If you need anything, just knock on my door." He said.

"Okay." I replied.

He left the room and I went over and locked the door. I placed the box on the chest with the mirror and I looked at myself. I looked like such a mess that it was humiliating to walk inside such a beautiful place looking like I came off the streets. And worst of all –and I just noticed this- there was some slight blood on my clothing and the bandage had been ripped off of me at some point exposing my bruise. People must've thought that I was a gang member or something and that Neji was taking pity on me. It was kinda sad though.

I took the bands out of my hair and let it fall against my shoulders. I ran my fingers through it in an attempt to comb it. I failed miserably and then decided that I should really go to sleep. So I took off my clothes, starting with my shirt and ending with my socks and shoes. I placed threw them in the hamper that was there and couldn't help but feel like I was in my own home. But just more fabulous looking and a better living environment to be in.

I took off my bra and panty and threw it in as well. Complete naked in the room, I went over to the large bag and opened it to pull out my towel. I wrapped it around myself and went into my gym bag to pull out my necessary toiletries for the night. I went over to the bathroom, turned on the lights and was glad that I didn't gape at it like I probably would have.

It was so pretty, but then again, everything in this apartment was pretty. I placed my soap and toothbrush and toothpaste on the sink counter and then went over to the shower –not bathtub but shower- and slid the glass to the side to turn the water on. It came out cold and I added some hot to make it nice and warm.

I removed my towel and grabbed my soap and bath sponge. I closed the door again and began to rub the soap onto the sponge. I then began to wash myself. I washed my arms, my legs –the area in between my legs- and around my neck. The water felt so good against my dirty skin and I felt like I was just washing away all of my worries. I rinsed the soap out of the sponge and just stayed in the water, embracing the feeling of the water crashing down onto my skin. I then began to move around and rinse the foam that was on my body.

Once it was all gone, I turned the water off –not wanting to waste any more of his money on the possible water bill- and stepped out after sliding the door. I closed the door and then grabbed my towel. I began to dry my legs and then worked my way up. I then wrapped it around myself and stood in front of the large mirror. I stared at my reflection. Besides the large bruise, I looked perfect. I looked better and my eyes seemed brighter and more full of life.

I grabbed my toothpaste and brush and turned the water on. Placing it on the brush I began to brush my teeth diligently. I brushed front, back, side-to-side and in circles. I spit the paste out and then did another round before I rinsed the brush, my mouth and turned the water off. I left the things there because I knew that I would use them again tomorrow morning.

I turned and left the bathroom, turning the lights off. I closed that door and then went back over to the luggage bag. I opened it enough to be able to find a pair of shorts, a tank and some underwear to put on. I quickly closed the zipper and then let go of my towel. I grabbed the underwear –not caring that they didn't match- and quickly put them on. I then slipped on the shorts and white tank. I dried my hair of any excess water using the towel and then put the towel on the doorknob that led to the bathroom.

I then went back over to my bed and placed the boxes down. I then brought the bag down as well and pushed all four items under the bed. I'll start putting them in the drawers first thing tomorrow morning. I then jumped into my bed and saw that there was a large flat screen T.V. right across from it. The remote was on the dresser and I was tempted to watch some television. But I was tired and so I pulled the blanket over my body and moved my head against the pillow to get comfortable. I closed my eyes to try and fall asleep. But I just couldn't. It felt weird, empty, like something was missing. I couldn't sleep alone and while I knew that it would be a bit weird asking him for this, I knew that I had to.

So I pulled the covers off of my body and then stepped on the carpet-covered ground. I then went over to my door and un-locked it. I then walked two steps across the hall and stood in front of his door. I gulped down and fidgeted a bit with my hands but I knew that I had to do this. So, I raised my fist up and began knocking on the door.

Knock

Knock

Knock

The door opened and there stood a shirtless Neji. I was right, I was gonna drool if I ever saw him shirtless. And without his hair ties too because wow… just looked so sexy without them. With his brown hair falling over his muscular chest, wet from taking a shower and… man he smelled good.

"Yes?" he asked.

I blinked and looked at him. I blushed and looked away. He had a smirk on his face again. He probably knew that I was staring at him before. I shook that thought out of my head and looked him dead in the yes. Oh man I hope that he doesn't shoot me down.

"Um Neji," I rubbed my left arm with my right. A nervous habit of mine. "Could you… could you possibly do me a favor and… and uh… can you sleep in my bedroom tonight please? I don't want to sleep alone and-"

"Sure, come on." He said.

He closed his door and then walked to mine. He went inside and it took me a second to realize what had just happened. He had agreed to sleep with me. Well not sleep with me, sleep with me but like sleep in the same bed as me for the night. I took in a breath and then went over and walked in my room. I closed the door and looked at him as he was laid down on my bed.

I gently and quietly walked over to him. It felt so weird to see him like. He looked so gorgeous and so kiss able and it made my stomach do flip-flop. God, how could Hinata possibly have such a gorgeous cousin and not tall any of us? I'm gonna kill her later for not telling me. But then to do that, I'd have to explain to her how I knew and that would just lead to one awkward situation too many. And the last thing I wanted was a fight with one of my friends.

I sat down on my bed and then placed my legs on top of it. I then raised the covers up to my body and shifted a bit to get comfortable. I had my head turned to the side and stared at the digital clock that was there. It was 11:45pm, a quarter to midnight. The game was over a long time ago and I just hope that the girls managed to survive without me. That and that Kurenai didn't throw some sort of a fit or something.

I let out a gentle sigh but even with his presence, I found it hard to sleep. My eyes widened as I felt him wrap one of his arms around me and put his head close to my neck. His breath fanning against my ear sending a delightful tingle through me. I couldn't help but smile at the comforting feeling. I moved my head a bit to look at him. He looked like such an angel asleep. He seemed peaceful s well, first time that I've ever see him with that look.

I turned my head back around and with a soft smile on my face I slowly closed my eyelids. This day was definitely one that I will surely never forget. So many things happened that I'm sure that if I wanted, I could fill a book with it. Maybe I'll do just that? I can become a publisher and share my story with the world. It'll be hard work but it'll surely be worth it. And the title of it will remind me of this very day and will be one word,

Fate.

And one of the chapters of this book will be all about one certain boy who I went to high school with. One who I would ignore, and used to hate. One who picked me up and gave me a place to stay when my world shattered into pieces. One that cares about me even though I'm sure that he'll never admit it, but that doesn't matter because I can surely sense it. One who I got to see in a whole new light for who he really is due to one little bracelet. And that chapter will be called…

A boy named Neji.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

This is the longest chapter that I have ever written. Seriously this thing was 96 almost 97 pages long. It's as long as the chapters in one of the top-rated Naruto fan fics on this site. I'm so proud of myself. I'd like to address and issue for a second. Domestic abuse is not a funny thing and you should never keep quiet. I made Tenten a victim of it so that I'm able to show just how tough she really is. But still show that she loves and worries more about others than herself. But just because she kept quiet doesn't mean that you should. If you're a victim, tell someone. Because no matter how much you love that person, remember that not only are they causing you physical pain but emotional as well. And that's not even close to healthy. So if you're a victim, do yourself nod the ones you love a favor and speak-up. Also, I'd like to say this… Osama bin Laden is dead! I'm sure that everyone out there is happy about this because I know I am. Oh yeah and one final thing, I'm going to Washington next week with my school and am not allowed to take my laptop so don't expect an update for a while. I also have to pack because I'm moving and… I'm trying to lose the few remaining pounds that I need to have the slim figure that I always dreamed of before prom. See you all in a few weeks.

Xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	5. Ino

Omg I'm so freaking anxious. I can't believe that there's only one chapter left. Now don't get scared and think that I'm ending this fic, it's not that, I still have to do the guys and the paired couples. But, after this chapter, I can work on the first one for my new story. I have been dying to begin work on it. It's gonna be one of my favorite ones to write. It includes all of my characters, plus a few from the Anime World, as I like to call it, and has such an amazing plot. I can't wait to put it up sometime this week. Anyways, let's begin with the Ino and Shikamaru chapter.

Reviews 

Shinsei Hisoka- thanks, I felt a good amount of sadness when I wrote that part myself. I'm glad that you think the whole Neji rescuing Tenten thing was awesome because I really wanted him to have that knight-in-shining-armor aspect to it.

mUmaRhz- first, I love your username. I didn't understand it at first but not I get it, it's so funny and clever. Second, you guessed correctly, here's the Ino chapter. I hope that you like it.

Jewelqueen 145- your name reminds me of my old school, the number at least. Thanks for complimenting my story, I'm glad to see that no one has flamed me just yet. I'm working very hard to make sure that they never end up flaming me.

ImmaBeForever- I'm happy that you love reading it because I love writing it. I'm also happy that you think that it's well written. The sexy scenes aren't that hard to do, but I am working on providing more detail than thinking into them. I guess I'll perfect it in the guys' chapters. Or maybe right now.

kamikorosu- yeah, I actually had to do my own research on the sex bracelets before I even started this one. I had to admit that I was a little shocked at what some of them actually meant. I'm glad that you like the plot. I'm trying to make everything fit and not seem awkward.

I Love All Books- wow, you're quite the reviewer, I think this is like the second story that you commented on. Anyways, thanks for calling it 'fabulous' and 'amazing', I think so too myself. Not to sound egotistic or anything but I think an author has the authority to take pride in their work if they wanted.

Now, before we move onto the story, I'd like to comment on one more review from a previous chapter and address something. Here it is:

kattylin- I get what you're trying to say but here's the thing. If you paid close attention to the beginning of the story, the very first chapter, you'd see that I had warned people about why I labeled this a Sasuke and Sakura fan fiction. And in case you forgot, here is the very clear warning again,

'I have so many story ideas. But this one might just be one of my best. As you could tell by the title, it's all about those sex bracelets. The reason I came up with this story was because I wanted to make a cheerleading story where the girls dated the guys, but I also wanted to make a story revolving around the bracelets. Therefore, I'm combining the two for one hell of a story that I'm sure you'll love. And trust me; this is my last Naruto based story for a long time. I don't wanna bore you with just stories about Naruto. I'm planning to do and Inuyasha one after I post the Yayuki and Hitomi one on miscellaneous. That way I can make it all about them and no one can complain. And yes, their story involves like all Japanese anime. But you'll only get tiny hints of them and maybe a few of the Vocaloid characters as well. Anyways, enough about my future plans, here's this story. Oh yeah and the reason this is a Sasuke and Sakura fan fic is because there's actually one more chapter that's all about that couple than the others. You'll know who the chapter is about by the title. Okay then, here's the story.'

So as you can see, I did warn people about it and I'm sorry if you missed that part. Hope that I didn't insult your intelligence or something and sorry if it seemed that way.

Now that that's over with, we can get on with the real chapter and also, I've realized that I haven't been adding a disclaimer to my stories so I'd like to disclaim everything about all of the recent chapters of all of my stories that I've put up except for my own characters and the plot. And here's the disclaimer for this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters or the sex bracelets. However, I do own my own characters, the plot and everything other fake thing that might show up here.

Sorry it took so long to get to this part.

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

I felt a gust of wind hit my face. It blew a strand of hair on my nose and I wiggled it to get the hair away. When it wouldn't leave, I blew it and then slowly began to open my eyes. The dark world that I had seen all night was finally becoming into the colorful area that is my bedroom. I fully opened my eyes and blinked a few times to regain my vision.

"Ino, it's time to wa- oh, glad to see that you're up already." My mom stood in the open doorway of my room with a happy smile on her face. She had her short brown hair pulled back by a headband and still wore her pajamas for the night. She had an average womanly figure and the blue eyes that I happily inherited. People say that I look a lot like her, thank god too; I don't think I'd be happy if I looked like my mother wearing a skirt.

She came over to me and sat on my bed in front of my legs. She placed her hands on my shoulder and began rubbing it in a soothing motion.

"Now how about you make me very happy and hurry up and get dressed for school? Don't you have practice today?" she asked.

I decided to tell my mom about me being a cheerleader. I did need someone to drive me to school after all. She was glad about it too; she liked me being a cheerleader. Although she was a bit afraid at how I looked in the uniform when I showed her, but after a few moments of convincing her that I promise to always cover up all body parts and unnecessary visible flesh, she said that she liked it and that I looked cute in it. But I also made her promise to not tell my dad because as much as he loves me, he's still one of those over-protective fathers who consider me daddy's little girl.

"Okay mom." I said.

She bent over to place a soft kiss on my cheek. I smiled at her and then she got up and began to leave the room. She stood in the doorway with her hand on the knob.

"Now remember to be quiet. We don't want your dad waking up early and catching you." She agreed with keeping it secret from my dad. She saw that cheerleader would give me an opportunity to grow as a person and knew perfectly well that my dad wouldn't let me cheer if he knew what I did and wore.

"Don't worry mom, I'd never let that happen." I said as I finally raised my upper body up on my bed and sat up.

"Okay then, come downstairs when you're ready." She said and then winked at me and silently closed the door. I smiled at it and then glanced at my Hello Kitty clock. It was only 5:05, I had plenty of time.

I removed the sheets from my body, pulling them all the way back where they landed on the floor in a heap of cloth. I twisted my body so that my feet hung over the carpeted floor. I lightly jumped off my bed, not making a sound as I touched the floor and then wiggled my toes a bit, a small habit of mine. I raised my hands up in the air, hooked my fingers together and then leaned back as I let out a yawn that seemed to get rid of the remaining amount of sleepiness in my mind.

I took a look around my room. While I was one of the most popular girls at my school and everyone thought of me as grown-up except for my friends –they knew what I was really like-, my room looked the same as it did when I was 6. I couldn't get over my childish phase. I just loved being the baby so much and I knew that while I could never stay young, my room could look young. And that it was I had stuffed animals, dolls, tea sets, Barbie dolls and other little girl things scattering my room.

I took a look at the shelf of little rag dolls that I had since I was two. The first doll was my favorite. She had curly brown hair and black buttons for eyes. She had on the cutest little red dress and a smile stitched on her face. She had matching red shoes and a headband with a bow in her hair. I went over to her and picked her up. I ran my fingers through her yarn hair. I squeezed her a bit and then smiled when the words, 'You're the best friend ever' came out of her noise box. I placed her back on the shelf and then glanced at the mirror on the wall.

I looked at myself. My body was shapely. I wasn't as curvy as one of my friends, but I was still admired by several boys and hated by several girls for it. My long blonde hair was pulled up into one large bun for when I fell asleep. My blue eyes were piercing and I placed a hand on my hip.

"Gorgeous." I said.

I turned away from my shelf of dolls and then walked over to the bathroom. Being as how he always wanted the best for me and my mom, my dad had managed to get a house that had two bedrooms with their own bathrooms inside. He had also managed to get the person to lower the rent. While it was supposed to be at least $1,000 a month, he got the guy to give it to us for $500 a month. How, well let me explain it like this… my dad's like the Hulk Hogan of Japan.

I entered my bathroom and turned on the lights. I then headed over to the tub and turned the water on. I flipped the switch that allowed the water to stay in and watched as the water began to slowly fill. I then went over to where the mirror was. I pushed one of the three mirrors to the side, opening as it went behind the other mirror and then grabbed the bubble bath that was there. It was Milk and Honey, my all-time favorite scent. I opened the bubble bath and then poured some of the golden liquid into the big cap. There were lines on the inside of the cap like detergent at a Laundromat, and I made sure to fill it to the half-way mark. Then titling the large cap, I poured the soap inside and watched with happy eyes as the bubble started to form.

Yay! Bubbles!

I rinsed the cap under the water spout, bubbles forming once again until it was finally clean I closed the bubble bath. I went back over to the medicine cabinet, as I've heard so many people call it before, and then placed the bottle back in. I then took out my hair brush, toothbrush, toothpaste and small plastic cup that I used to rinse my mouth of all the toothpaste. Then I slid the mirror close looked at my reflection.

I added the toothpaste to the brush and then began to brush my teeth while the water rose. I already could smell the Milk and Honey bubble bath and couldn't wait to jump in. I brushed my tongue and then turned the water on. I placed the cup that I got under the sink and then sucked some of the water into my mouth. Moving my cheeks back and forth the water swished in my mouth before I spit it out and then did it once again. I finally rinsed my brush under the water and then placed it in the cup. Then I opened the medicine cabinet again and placed the sup there, closed it and then turned the water off.

I looked at my bathtub and saw that the water was the perfect height and was just filled with bubbles. I smiled and then quickly began to strip off my clothes. I took off my night gown. It was short and had a picture of a rabbit eating a carrot on it with hearts above it. I then took my panties off and placed both items in the hamper. I never really fall asleep with a bra because I found it a little annoying. Plus my mom is the only one who ever enters my room and I know that I'm safe with her.

I grabbed the shower cap that was there. I know perfectly well that because of my bubble bath, I won't have enough time to dry my hair and style it before I go to practice. With the cap placed on my head tightly, I stepped into the warm water and sat flat on my ass. The bubbles rose up to my neck and I giggled.

This was nice. The scent calmed me down and the bubbles made it fun to be in the bath. I splashed some of the water in the air and laughed. I made an 'O' with my fingers and placed it in the water. Some of the soap got attached to it and I blew softly on my fingers and a small bubble formed. I watched as it floated a bit to the top and then it popped. Bubbles make me feel so happy; they have such a great sense of humor too with the way they make your face look when you look at them.

I moved forward in the water, my butt sticking out under layer of bubbles. I got up with some of it attaching itself to my body and grabbed the sponge that was there. I then grabbed the soap as well and sat back down in my fortress of bubbles. I dipped the sponge in the water and then rubbed it with the soap. As the foam began to form, I heard a knock on my bathroom door.

"Ino, honey, are you almost done?" my mom said on the other side.

"Yeah mom, I'm finishing up now. I'll just be about five more minutes." I said. The sponge was soaked with soap and I began to rub it against my body.

"Alright sweetie, but hurry up, you're father is close to waking up and I don't want him to catch you." She said. My eyes slightly widened at this. He's about to wake up? Oh no.

"Mom," I said. "Stall me some time. If I can get dressed in twenty minutes, then I can sneak out my window and meet you at the car." I said. There was no way that I was gonna let my dad catch me. Who knows how he'll act?

"Okay, I'll try to keep him occupied, but hurry up." she said.

I hear her soft footsteps and the door to my room close. I finished washing around my neck and then plunged the sponge into the water before beginning to rinse it. It was a bit difficult because it kept getting soapy due to the bubbles but I've done this before. I got back up and then placed the sponge and soap on the holder attached to the shower head. Then I bent over a bit and flipped the switch one more time and the water began to go down. My bubbles started disappearing and I got out of the water. I grabbed my towel and began to dry myself. Once my back and neck were dry, I took the cap off and placed it back on the holder as well. Then I fully wrapped the towel around myself and stepped from the tiled floor in my bathroom to the carpeted floor in my bedroom. I then turned the lights off in my bathroom and closed the door.

I went over to my closet and got out my cheerleading uniform. I placed it on my bed and then went back in my closet to get the sweater and extra clothes that I would use that day. It was October now, one week before Halloween and that meant that the warmness of September was finally leaving. So for that, I would need…

A long sleeved shirt. The shirt was pink and had white fluff on the sleeves near the holes. It also had a crown on the middle that signified my having of a princess character. I also grabbed a jean skirt. The skirt was mid-length and had gold jewels at the bottom of it in a zigzag pattern. I took both items and then placed them on my bed next to my uniform. Then I went over to my drawers and got out some thick, white pantyhose and some black shorts. I threw them on my bed and took out my matching panty and bra.

I dropped my towel just as my door burst open. I looked at who entered and saw that it was my mom. I shielded myself from her.

"Mom, what are you doing in here?" I asked her.

"You're father's coming to see you," she switched her gaze to my bed that held my clothes. "Put on your robe and sit on top of your uniform, and quickly." She said. She entered the room and closed the door while I ran to my bathroom door and got the robe that hung from there. I quickly placed it on and then jumped on my bed and tied the ribbon. I was setae don top of my cheerleading uniform.

The door opened again and in stepped my dad. He had his long hair in his usual style –although it looked a bit disheveled- and was wearing a dark green robe over his muscled body. He looked at me and then my mom with a suspicious look in his eyes.

"What's going on here?" he asked with his deep and a bit raspy voice.

"What do you mean daddy?" I asked innocently. My hands were on my lap and I had a worried look on my face.

"Hmm…" he said. He took another look around and then his gaze landed on my mom. "Nori, why do you look worried about something?" he asked calling her by her name.

My mom was a very good actress; she used to be in all the plays back when she was in high school and dreamed of making it big until she met my dad, fell in love and instead decided to raise a family with him. This is why she looked at him with a bit of a glare on her face, and had her hands placed on her hips. "Well I have a right to be worried. How am I supposed to get Ino to school in time for her Math Team practice if you keep constantly checking up on her and wasting valuable time?" she asked.

My dad looked at her and then at me and back at her. I was so glad that she said that I was in the Math team at school. As if I could ever do that. Those kids compete at schools all over just answering difficult math problems and getting less and less popular each day. This was how I managed to leave the house late at night for midnight cheerleading practice that Kurenai would sometime make us do without my dad getting suspicious. Hell I even had forged notes saying that it was for that and not cheerleading. My mom would always sign the cheerleading ones.

"Hm, I guess you're right." he said.

"Of course I'm right Inoichi, now please, go back to bed and rest up while Ino finishes getting ready for school." She said as she turned him around and began to push me out of my door.

"Fine, but if I feel like you're hiding something from me once again, I'll-"

"You'll ignore it. Me and Ino have nothing to hide, besides, why would we hide anything from you? We both love you very much. Now go on." She said shooing him away with her hands. He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips then left without another word. My mom turned back to me, stepped into the room and then closed the door before she let out a sigh. "Man that was close." She said.

I giggled as I got up from my bed, on top of my uniform, and went back over to my dresser where my bra and panty were still placed. "I couldn't agree with you more. That was fantastic acting mom." I praised her as I managed to slip on my panty from under my robe.

"Well, you're mother didn't make all the leading roles in her high school plays by screwing with the judges, that's for sure." She said. "Now get dressed quickly before he becomes suspicious again. Sneak out your window and remember to be very careful. I'm sure that if he hears one branch snap, he'll get up, search for the source of the noise and end up finding you. And I'm sure that you don't want that happening." She said.

I hooked my bra and then turned it around so that the cups were facing the front. I took off the robe and then slid my hands threw the straps and fixed the cups. "Of course not mom, I'll do just that." I said.

"Good girl, see you when you're ready. I'll go fix your dad a good pot of coffee and then will wait for you in the car." She said.

She opened the door to my room and then after winking at me and blowing a kiss, she closed it and walked away. I walked back over to my bed and began to slip on the pantyhose. Normally I would just wear the shorts, but with the decrease in temperature I've got to start choosing my clothes on how much they'll protect me from the cold.

I sat on my bed and rolled up one of the slots. Then I placed it against my bare foot and then began to slide them up as if they were socks. I did that with the other foot and stood up to raise them as high as they possibly could on my stomach. Then I grabbed my shorts and slid them on. Finally, I started to put on my uniform. I grabbed the shirt and placed my head through the hole before pulling it down slightly and getting my arms through the holes. Then I pulled at the bottom of the shirt so that the last of the fabric pulled down to just above my belly button. I grabbed my skirt and then slid it on quickly. Then I went over to my mirror and looked at myself. God I look hot in this uniform.

I stayed at my dresser with the mirror and took the bun out of my hair. My hair fell flat on my back and I reached for my comb. I looked at the golden strands of hair on it and got a bit annoyed. Why did hair have to come out? I began to brush it straight and then reached for my hair tie. I looped it on my wrist and then grabbed my hair with one hand and used the brush to comb it up with the other. Then I placed the brush down while still holding my hair up with my free hand and then used my new free hand to grab the hair tie on my wrist and pull it through my long hair. Then I tied my hair up and pulled at it to see just how tight it was. Perfect. I then fixed my side bang so that it covered my eye perfectly and started applying oil to my hair a bit.

Once I knew that my hair was just fine for the school day, I searched through my drawers for my cell phone, keys and lip-gloss. I applied my lip-gloss. Smacking my lips together so that it covered evenly over my lips, I closed the tube and then placed it in my backpack that was on the chair near the dresser along with my cell phone and keys. I took my backpack and placed it on my bed. I slipped into my semi-thick purple sweater with a hood and started to zip it up. Then I started to fold up my shirt and skirt that I would later change in at school and placed them both in my backpack. With all of my stuff in there, I closed up the pockets and then went back over to my closet to grab my shoes.

On my way back, I caught a glance of my clock and saw that it was 5:50. It took my mom an average time of 6 minutes to drive me to school and that meant that I had four left before have to be in the car. So I hurriedly sat on my bed and began to put on my shoes. Once they were both on, I started to tie them. I double-tied them and then finally grabbed my backpack and headed over to my window.

I opened up my double windows, immediately a cold chill filled my room and I shivered slightly. I know that later on today it would get warmer and I wouldn't really need the sweater. I looked down to see the ground. There was a branch right next to my window that was sturdy enough to hold me up. I should know; I've done it before. Getting up on my window sill, the smell of coffee hit my nose and instantly I knew that my mom had finished getting my dad his fresh pot of black coffee. Yeah, that's how hardcore he is.

I placed my hand on the sides of my window and then with as much skill as I knew, I jumped from my window to the branch. I was about to fall back but then grabbed onto the branch overhead and steadied myself. I let out a sigh of relief, this was easy. I slowly walked to the trunk of the tree and then began to skillfully climb down until my feet touched the ground and I sprinted to the garage.

I saw my mom walking out of the house and when she spotted me, her eyes widened. She started moving her hands in a flurry to the side and mouthed the word, 'Hide'. I nodded, knowing perfectly well that my dad was about to come out here. So I hid on the side of the car not facing the door.

"Nori," came my dad's voice. "Where're you headed?" he asked.

"Honestly Inoichi, calm down, I'm just about to take Ino to school." She said with slight annoyance in her voice.

"Oh yeah, well then where is Ino?" he asked.

"Over here dad." I said as I showed myself to him. I had my hands on the roof of the car so and made sure that he couldn't see my skirt. All he managed to see at the moment was my head and my sweater. Thank god I wore it. "Hi."

"How'd you get out here Ino? I didn't see or hear you come down stairs." He said.

I panicked. Oh man, how was I gonna lie my way out of this one? I looked towards my mom who now stood behind my father and then nodded her head when she got the silent signal that I sent out.

"She came down here a while after you left her room. She's a silent walker Inoichi, no wonder you weren't able to hear her footsteps like you would mine." She said.

"Yeah daddy, I mean I saw you in your room, but I was just so quiet that you couldn't sense me." I said adding onto what my mother said.

"Hmm…" why doesn't he just go inside?

"Inoichi, leave us alone, I have to get Ino to school before they take her off the next match for being late. Plus, if you don't get in now, you'll catch a cold, and I don't care how tough you think your immune system is, no is invincible when it comes to the cold." She said in a stern voice.

He nodded his head, kissed her on the cheek, nodded at me and then headed back inside. It just occurred to me then that all he had been wearing was that robe of his and all the neighbors awake probably saw. Oh man, how embarrassing.

My mom looked at the door as it closed and then at me. She shook her head slightly. "Hm, why can't your father be a little less paranoid about everything we do?" she asked as she walked over to the car, unlocked her door and then pressed the button to unlock mine. I got in and had my backpack on my lap while I closed the door. Then I shifted the bag onto the car floor so that I could put on my seatbelt. "But I suppose I can't get mad at him for worrying over us. It just means he loves us." She said as she put the key into the ignition and started to put it in reverse.

"I guess so mom, but he sure has a funny way of showing it." I commented as she finally pulled out of the driveway, twisted the wheel so that it was straight and then put the car in drive.

"Oh honey," she said as she began to drive me to school. "Everyone has their own special way of showing that they care. You're father's is by acting paranoid about every little thing that we do." she turned the car to the right and I could see the bridge up ahead that connected to Konoha. I didn't exactly live in Konoha; we lived in Iwagakure, a city next to Konoha. I know that it sounds weird going to entirely different town for school but when we moved, I didn't want to leave the school and so my dad let me stay there and they both agreed to drive me there all the time.

"But he could give us some privacy and trust us." I said.

We went over the bridge and as we passed the first streetlight, I spotted a familiar car just up ahead. The light turned red and the car stopped. We caught up and I rolled down my window.

"Yayuki, Hinata, hi!" I shouted out.

The girl rolled down her window and I looked at them both. They waved at me.

"Hi Ino, hi Mrs. Yamanaka!" Yayuki shouted.

"Hi!" Hinata shouted from the other side of the girl.

"Hi girls!" my mom shouted. "Where are you headed?"

"I'm gonna go pick something up for my art class project, Hinata needs a few things for her artwork, do us a favor Ino and tell Kurenai-sensei that we'll be a little late." Yayuki said.

"Sure thing." I responded.

"Thank you!" the light turned green and Yayuki turned the car the other way and my mom began to drive forward. I saw a hand shoot out of the car on the passenger's side and wave bye.

"Nice girls." I heard my mom say.

"Yeah, they're the best, but they've been acting strange lately." I said with a bit of a glum attitude.

My mom turned to the left and I knew that in a minute or so we would reach the school. I saw from the corner of my eye that my mom looked at me and then back at the road.

"What's wrong Ino, what did you mean by that?" she asked me.

"Well, lately, I barely see them. Before, on the weekends we use to hang out nearly all the time. We went to the mall, had sleepovers and even went out to see the latest movies. But now… it's like they've all forgotten about me. I mean, they don't pay attention to a word I say, they always say that they have plans or are staying over someone's house when I ask them if they want to do something this weekend and-"

"Ino, honey, calm down. I'm sure that there's a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why your friends are acting like that." she said.

"Then I wanna hear it!" I exclaimed. "I wanna know why all of them, even Hinata who always put her friends first, suddenly don't want to spend some time together. I wanna know mom… I wanna know." I whispered. I could feel the tears prickle at the back of my eyeballs.

My mom stopped the car and I saw that we had arrived at school. She had it in park and looked at me after she ran a hand through her short hair that reached just a bit past her shoulders.

"Ino… trust in your friends. They're all probably just busy with those projects of theirs. Speaking of which, don't you have one that you should be working on?" she asked.

"I do… but I don't need to." I said.

"What does that mean?" she asked with a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.

"Well," I said as I shifted in my seat so that I was facing her. "I'm partnered with this guy, Shikamaru, and he's one of the smartest boys in class. So, I figured that he'd do all the work and I won't have to do a single thing." I said in a matter-of-factly sort of way.

My mom looked at me and then let out a sigh. That was not good. That was the sigh that said that she was disappointed in me. "Ino, that's not right. That boy is probably pulling out his hair at having to do all of your work and his combined. Now, I want you to go into that classroom today and apologize to him and actually start working. Or I'm taking away your phone privileges for two months and keeping you on lock-down." my mom sure was scary when she wanted to be.

"Fine," I sighed out. "I'll apologize and help out."

"You promise?"

"Yes mom, I promise."

She smiled at me and then leaned in and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Good girl, I'm so proud of you. Now hurry up to your practice and tell your teacher about your friends." She said as she put the car in drive and began waiting for me to get out so she could leave.

I un-buckled my seatbelt, grabbed my backpack, opened the door and stepped out of the car. I was about to close the door when she spoke.

"Oh and Ino," I looked into the car with a curious look on my face. "I love you and I'm very proud of you sweetie." I smiled at her.

"I love you too mom. I'll see you later at the flower shop." I said.

She nodded her head and then I closed the door and she drove off. My mom owned a flower shop a few blocks away. It was very successful and she was thinking about expanding it a bit. I agreed to it. With a bigger store, she can start to grow her inventory and maybe even spread her name around a bit. Hell, maybe she'll even start providing the flowers for large weddings? My dad, on the other hand, was a construction worker. He worked all year and made a good salary. The only bad thing about it was that instead of using your usual hammer and screws, he actually used his fists sometimes… yeah… the people at the hospital know us well.

"Hey Ino." I looked at who called my name and saw Sakura step out of her mom's car. I went over to her.

"Hi Sakura, hi Mrs. Haruno." I said as I greeted both females in a single sentence.

"Hello there Ino, did your mom drop you off?" Mrs. Haruno asked me after Sakura closed the door. The window was rolled down though.

"Yeah, she just left a few minutes ago for the flower shop." I said.

"Oh good, that means its open," Sakura's mom started to put the car in drive. "I'm gonna go look at the selection of bouquets that she has to give to your friend Tenten. Ugh, I feel so bad for her; I hope she's doing okay." Tenten's dad had been shot about a week ago and died on the spot. Because of this, Tenten has been a bit depressed lately but said that she's found a place to stay for awhile and is doing just fine. When we asked her if she was gonna throw a funeral for him, she looked at us and said, 'What good is a funeral if he's already in hell?', then she walked away. Since then, the news had been getting around and people keep constantly reminding her about it and that's been annoying the crap out of her. "Anyways, I'll see you girls later, good to see you again Ino and bye Sakura." Sakura's mom said.

"Bye mom!" Sakura shouted.

"Bye Mrs. Haruno!" I shouted. The car went out of sight and then Sakura and I began walking to the field. On our way there, I looked at her and the conversation that I had with my mom earlier came back to me.

'Ino, honey, calm down. I'm sure that there's a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why your friends are acting like that.' she had said. Well, I wanna know why, and now might not be the best of times to ask but… I'm determined now.

"Hey Sakura," I said softly. She turned her head to me and then made a sound showing that she was listening. "I've been wondering… how come you've been acting so weird lately?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Don't play dumb with me Sakura. You have been acting weird for four weeks now; ignoring me, showing up late to practice and even ditching me on the weekends. Now tell me the truth as to why you-" I stopped mid-sentence.

On that day, she had her hair done in a low ponytail and turned to the side. It was a bit loose but looked perfectly fine. But it also showed something on her neck. Something that wasn't the light pink color of her hair.

"Why is there a hickey on your neck?" I asked.

She looked at me with wide eyes and then placed a hand on her neck where the hickey was. She turned away from me. So that's it…

"You have a boyfriend?" I whispered.

"Ino… I…" she looked at me and then looked away again. She had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who apparently has been using up all her time. That's why she keeps flaking out on me. Oh man, this is great news.

"You hooked up with Ichirou!" I exclaimed.

She clamped her hand down on my mouth and then took a look around, searching for anyone who might've heard. When no one was found, she removed her hand and then placed a finger on her lip telling e to be quiet.

"Shut it Ino, that's not what that is." She said.

"That's not what that is?" I asked.

"The bruise on my neck that you think is a hickey, it's not a hickey. Remember at the game when I was at the top of the pyramid and was getting down?" she asked as we resumed walking to practice.

"Yeah?" I stretched out the word.

"Well on my way down, Karin elbowed me in the neck causing the bruise. Believe me, if it were a hickey, you'd be the first to know." She said.

It wasn't a hickey? It was just a bruise? Man, now I don't even know why she keeps ignoring me. Great, just great, I'm back to square one. We walked through one of the orange hallway doors leading to the staircase and headed down. Whenever it was warm, we would practice outside in the fields, but since it was getting cold out, we'd practice in the school gymnasium. Since the atmosphere was beginning to get awkward, I decided to break the now forming ice.

"So you haven't hooked up with Ichirou yet?" I asked her. Instead of responding to my question, she shook her head. "Then when's it gonna happen? I mean you two obviously like each other and would make the cutest couple ever." I said.

"Never… it's never gonna happen." She said.

I stayed quiet and looked at her. We reached the final staircase and started going down. I couldn't believe that she wasn't going to hook up with Ichirou. He was like… the perfect guy for her. Smart, athletic, treated every girl like she was a princess… why wouldn't Sakura become his?

"What… never… how come?" I asked.

"He may be nice… and attractive… but honestly… I'm over guys like him. I want one who has yet to realize just how beautiful they truly are… a diamond among dirt." She said.

"A loser?" I responded.

She was not saying that she'd rather date a loser instead of Ichirou. And if she is… then who the hell was this person in front of me? Sakura is one of the snobbiest girls that I've ever met. And while she may not look like it, she cares about everything that she does and how she does it. And for her to just start saying that she'd much rather settle for the rest than the best then… what the fuck happened to her?

"Call him what you want… but I still like him." she said.

"Who…. who do you like Sakura?" I asked.

"I-I've gotta go Ino. Tell Kurenai-sensei that I'll be at practice in a few. I've gotta go check on something first." She said. She started sprinting off the second we went through the last door. I wanted to follow her to see where she was going but I didn't. Let her be secretive… I don't care anymore.

With my head held high, I started walking to the gym. Ugh, I'm so angry! Again, again she ditches me and runs off somewhere. Why won't she tell me the truth? Why won't any of them just tell me why they've been acting weird? Why won't my friends trust me?

I began to shake as the tears once again wanted to be set free. Taking in shaky breaths, I speed-walked to the gym and then entered just in time to see Kurenai blow a fit about something that one of the cheerleaders did.

"What's the matter with you girls today? You're acting like a bunch of tuneless zombies!" she shouted.

"Hey, Kurenai-sensei!" I yelled as I ran to her. She looked at me and then seemed to calm down a bit. "I've got something to tell you." I stated.

"Well don't keep me in suspense Ino, tell me already." She said.

Oh boy did she need her morning coffee. I cleared my throat and spoke. "Yayuki and Hinata said that they were gonna be late because they had to pick up a few art supplies. Sakura just ran down the hall and told me to tell you that she'd be back in a few after she checks up on something." I said.

"Great, just great, why is that they think that they can start slacking off just because the big game passed? Ugh, what's going on with my girls nowadays?" she closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. Then she opened them and looked at me. "Ah forget it, go get ready Ino, we have to go over a few routines for the pep rally today." She said.

I shook my head and then headed over towards the bleachers. I placed my backpack down then took off my sweater. Making sure that both items were in perfect sight, I grabbed a pair of pompoms from the large basket that was there and then waited for Kurenai to tell us what to do. I took a look around and saw that not even Tenten was here. It was just me, myself and I today for morning practice. How upsetting.

"Okay girls, as you know, last week we lost the game by five points. And because of that, the team and the whole school is down. So, it is up to us to cheer them all up with a surprise pep rally. Now, the first routine that we will be using is the Pump It Up routine." She said.

The Pump It Up routine did just that, it pumped up the crowd to the point where they want to perform with us. We haven't done that routine in a while, so we're all a bit rusty, but not me. That's my all time favorite routine and I would always practice it in front of the mirror whenever my dad wasn't home. That's why I currently had a bright smile on my face when she said that.

"Now because the music that we use is in Yayuki's iPod and she currently isn't here, we'll have to do it without music for the time being." Kurenai said. "Get in positions."

The Pump It Up routine required a total of 10 girls out of the twenty that we have. My friends and I would usually make up half of it but due to the fact that they're not here, Kurenai selected four other girls that would just watch the routine when it was done. The girls lined up and I took my usual position.

"Ino get in the front, you're gonna do Sakura's part. Kameko, take Ino's." Kameko was the girl in Karin's group who absolutely hated my guts. She popped her gum and then glared at me as she stood at my left a bit behind me. We formed a V-shape like the pins at a bowling alley. "Ready… begin."

"Aright, 1-2-3-4!" I shouted.

We kicked our legs high up in the air with our hands down, then we twisted and brought our legs back down and placed them behind the first. We did circles with our hands as we moved backwards from side-to-side in a zigzag, the pompoms making a shuffling sound and then we went into the splits. We got out of them and jumped in the air while at the same time releasing the pompoms. They all flew in random direction and then we started clapping to what was supposed to be the beat of the music. We shuffled our feet to the left with our hands moving from our waists to a clap near our chests and then going down in a sunrise motion. We repeated this two other times before we turned and spun three times before moving our hips in an almost Hawaiian way. Our hands were up in the air as we swayed and then we got in the final position. The five girls in the back huddled up as a group and then Minamo and Karin got on top of them. Kameko and the Tenten-hater stood on top of Karin and Minamo's joined hands and now it was me. Two of the girls in the group threw me up in the air where I turned and landed on top of Kameko and the Tenten-hater's raised hands. I landed perfectly and had my hands up in the air as I looked upon the invisible crowd of clapping people. So this must be what Sakura felt like whenever she was this high up.

"That was perfect girls." Kurenai said.

I got down and landed in the tent of arms from the other girls who didn't do the routine. I got off and then waited while the other four girls got down.

"At least I now know that some of my girls are still devoted to their cheering." She said. I felt extreme pride inside. It felt good to know that I was now special.

"Take a small three-minute break and then we'll continue going over the other routines." She said. She blew her whistle which started our break. The other girls who did the routine with me started to praise me on how well I did in stepping up for Sakura.

"Thank you." I told one of them.

"Hey brat," I looked over at Kameko who was still chewing her gum and popped a bubble as she came over here. Kameko had short blonde hair that reached half-way down her neck sort of like my color, but a bit more yellow-y with tips dyed light blue to match her eyes. She had nice figure and worked out a lot. She looked at me and then a smirk came on her face. "Good job in stepping up for your slacker-friend." She said.

"Uh… thanks… I think." I responded.

"N, seriously, that was actually pretty good. If it weren't for the fact that you were a goody-goody, I might actually consider inviting you to this party of mine tonight." She said.

"A party… what party?" I asked.

"This party that I'm throwing at my house; my early Halloween party. I'd ask if you wanted to come but…" she paused to look back at her friends and I saw how Karin mouthed something. Then she turned back to me. "What the hell, wanna come?" she asked.

I was stunned. Did she seriously just invite me to go to a party at her house tonight? Oh man, I think I'm beginning to feel a little tipsy. I shook my head and then steadied myself.

"Fine, don't come then." she said.

"Wha- hold on!" I said as she started to walk away. She looked at me and then raised an eyebrow. I can't believe that I actually shook my head for real and not mentally. "I didn't mean it, of course I'd come to your party Kameko." I said. It may be a Friday and I would usually have plans with the girls but considering with the way that they've been acting lately, I think it's best not to try anything.

"Fine then, you know where my house is, come by anytime after 9, and feel free to leave when you wish." She said. Then she popped one last bubble and left.

I honestly, truly, positively couldn't believe this. I had just accepted an invitation to the party of my worst enemy. Normally I'd back down, but considering the fact that ire ally had nothing better to do, and that it's been a long time since I partied, I guess it's okay. Besides, not like the girls would mind, they're, after all, all too busy to hang out with me. So maybe it'll be alright after all.

"Ino!" I turned around to see Sakura waving at me as she ran over to my current position. I don't' know why, but I began to glare at her. She seemed to notice because she started to slow down. "Ino… what's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing, just that you DICTHED ME AGAIN!" I shouted at her.

"Ino… I'm sorry, really I am but… I had to check up on something." She said trying to defend her decision of leaving me by myself.

"Oh yes, and tell me Sa-ku-ra, what exactly is this 'something' that you had to check up on?" I added air quotes around 'something' to make it sure that she knew just how pissed I was at her.

She looked at me then at the ground. I knew it, she clearly had no reason. I turned around to leave when she grabbed onto my wrist and I looked at her. "Ino, please trust me. I'm sorta dealing with something that I can't let you guys know about yet. It's a secret that I've been promised to keep… and you know how I always keep my promises." She said with desperation in her eyes.

"A secret?" I asked.

She nodded her head. Then she released me and I looked at her for a moment. How big of a secret can it be that requires her to keep it from me, her best friend? But then again, I am a bit of a gossiper and spread around everything that I happen to hear, whether on purpose or accident. I sighed out.

"Fine… but promise me that we'll get to spend some time together at some point?" she nodded her head with a smile and I smiled brightly at her. "Great," I grabbed both of her hands and held them in mine. "We can go to this party tonight that I just got invited to. It's supposed to be really nice and you'll never guess who's hosting it." I said trying to make it seem like it wasn't being held by Kameko.

"A Party…?" she asked.

"Yeah, we'll have such a fun time. Just you, me and –oh yeah, the others." I said remembering about Hinata, Yayuki and Tenten.

"Ino… I'm not so sure that I'll be able to go." she said softly.

"What… well how come?" I asked as I released her hands and looked at her with slight anger in my eyes. She was not ditching me again… was she?

"I… I'm going over to… to Ichirou's to work on the project. It is due next week you know." She said with a sincere look in her eyes.

"Oh… I understand Sakura… sorry I got angry, it's just that lately… I've been feeling like you don't wanna be my friend anymore." I said.

"Ino don't be stupid, of course I still want to be your friend. It's just that with all these projects that we have to do, I've been a bit busy and can't afford to, as my dad said, 'Waste time with your idiotic friends to goof around'." She said. I laughed at this; her dad was so uptight some time. But then who am I to talk… just look at my dad.

"Okay Sakura, I get it." I said.

"Great, thanks Ino. Now let me go put my stuff down, talk to Kurenai-sensei and then you and I can start cheering together." She said with a bright, happy smile.

She turned around to go to the bleachers and I smiled. The door opened again and this time it was Tenten who ran in. She was screaming something about how there were a bunch of idiots in the world, and how she wished that she could just kill them all and… man… I love my friends.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Science

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Orochimaru was so the grossest teacher in all of the school. Ugh, the guy was such a pedophile too. I bet that in his house, inside his closet, is just a group of little kids tied up and ready to be molested by him… poor little kids.

He pulled down one of the graphs in the room that held a visual aid to what was inside a snake. What was it with him and snakes? I mean, I guess that if they're his favorite animal then it's fine but that doesn't give him the right to bore us to death by explaining how they shed their skin or how their venom works or something else that's incredibly stupid and we really don't' care about.

Hell, there was only one student in the entire class who did like Orochimaru and considered him his favorite teacher… Kabuto, a silver-haired, glasses wearing, creepy little Orochimaru-lover. Ugh… I bet they're lovers.

"Now classss," why does he hiss his 'S's? "It's time to work on your project. Get with your partner and begin your work. Kabuto, come with me." Orochimaru said.

Everyone watched as Kabuto got up and left with Orochimaru right behind him. The older male licked his lips and I shivered.

Gay-ass snake.

I sighed out and then looked at where my partner was. I had been given Nara Shikamaru as my science partner. He had flat, spiky hair that went over his eyes and covered most of his face. He wore this large coat all the time that he used as a pillow for when he fell asleep. He was also very lazy but at the same time smart.

I sighed as I got up and grabbed my backpack then began walking to Shikamaru's table. The boy sitting next to Shikamaru looked at me and winked. I smiled at him, nothing wrong in a little harmless flirting. Then he began to glare at Shikamaru who was currently sleeping on top of the table. The male groaned, his long bangs covering his eyes. He raised his head a bit and then moved part of his hair aside to look at me.

"Shit." He muttered.

I began to glare at him. The male smacked the back of his head, muttering words to him about how rude he was to me and how a girl as pretty as me shouldn't be treated like that. Then the guy got up, and left, but not before sparing another glance at me. I then took my seat next to Shikamaru who was still staring at me.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" I asked in a cheery, fake voice.

"'We'?" he asked.

"Yes 'we', as in you and me." I said.

He looked away and then blew some of his hair out of his eyes. I caught of glimpse of them and saw that they seemed dull and boring but with a hint of anger inside. "Please, I've been doing all the work on this project… you've just been troublesome." He responded.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry. But from now on, I promise to help you out in any way I can. Just remember that I suck at researching, writing, typing, organizing and presenting." I said as I counted the things on my fingers.

He looked at me and then started glaring at me. He then let out a sigh and turned his head forward to look at the board. "Forget it; I'll do it by myself. You're useless anyway." He said.

"No I'm not! I happen to be one of the most athletic girls in school." I said defending myself.

"Yes, and I know that, but let's face it, you're not the brightest girl in school. The only reason you pass all your classes is because those idiot fan boys of yours do all of your work for you. If you didn't have your troublesome looks, then you'd be at the bottom of the class." He stated.

I stayed quiet, shocked. How could he possibly say that to me? I'm not dumb… I'm not stupid and I certainly am not troublesome. I'm one of the nicest girls ever. Those guys just do things for me on their own will and being as nice as I am, I can't turn them down. I mean yes I haven't done a single assignment since freshman year but is that technically a bad thing?

"No… no I'm not, you're just mean." I said.

"Pfft." He said.

I ignored him and stared back up at the board. That snake sure would be nice to have around at the moment. Maybe it can bite Shikamaru and suck all of the nastiness out of him? That is what they do right… suck blood? Or is that vampires? Ah whatever, they both have fangs.

"Hmph, you irritate me." I said.

"Oh look who knows what 'irritate' means." He said with sarcasm in his voice. "Tell me, when did you learn your ABC's?"

I can't take it anymore; he is such a huge jerk. I grabbed my bag and started heading to the door. I was not about to stay in that class and be made fun of by one of the biggest losers in the entire school. Like honestly, who does he think he is, talking to me like that?

I left the classroom just in time to see a flash of pink running down the halls. Curious, I began to head towards where it was. I was right, it was Sakura. She was running down the hallways towards something. I slowly and quietly began to follow her. My footsteps cushioned by the soft padding of my cheerleading shoes. Although I was wearing the other outfit that I had brought to school with me.

Sakura entered a closet just as the door was starting to close. That meant that someone was in there as well. I heard the door locked and stood next to it. I pressed my ear against it to hear what was going on. I knew this was eavesdropping but… I had to know!

"Will you stop stalking me!" came a male voice. I didn't recognize it. Not because it was muffled by the door, but because I never heard it before.

"No, and I'm not stalking you, I just wanna be your friend." That was Sakura's voice.

"I told you for the last time, no I don't wanna be friends with you, you stupid cheerleader." The voice was deep and velvet like. Whoever this guy was, eh had to be pretty cute.

There was silence and shuffling. It all of a sudden became quiet and when I looked through the tiny hole in the door near the 'O', I saw Sakura, kissing the guy. I couldn't tell much about him except for the fact that he had bluish-black hair… and that was it.

No way… Sakura had a boyfriend. No, he said that he didn't want to be her friend. But then could that mean that she was actually a slut? I doubted it; Sakura would never become a slut like Karin and her crew. She was too sweet of a girl. But then again… it was all very suspicious.

"I still won't become your friend." The faint murmur came through the door but I heard it loud and clear.

"Don't… care…" then there was silence once again as they resumed their lip-lock. So he wasn't her boyfriend… or friend… and it didn't seem like she was a slut so… was she having an affair?

Anger welled up inside me as I removed myself from the door and began to storm down the halls. What kind of friend has an affair without telling her best friend about it? And to think that I thought that she and I were on good terms again, pfft, more like close to not even being friends ever again. How could she… we used to be so close and now… man… I guess that what they say about high school is true. It's where you find out who your real friends truly are. And Sakura is a fake one all the way.

A tear slid down my check and I hastily wiped it away. My world was crumbling before my eyes. To think that I had the perfect life just a few weeks ago and now it's shattering like a broken mirror. I should've seen the warning signs on that first Monday on the second week of school. Sakura had been so distracted and kept searching for someone. She had even bailed on me in going to the mall that afternoon. I should've known.

I turned a corner just as the bell rung. Everyone was moving at a fast pace but to me everything was in slow motion. People cleared the way for me as I walked by. I was glad… I didn't feel up to dealing with anyone at the moment. I bumped into someone and turns out that it was Miomi.

"Ino… damn, you look like hell." He said.

"Miomi…" I don't know whether it was because I was at my weakest or because I just didn't have my cheery attitude but, I collapse don Miomi and began to cry in his arms. My sobs were hysterical. I clutched onto the material of his sweater as he rubbed my back.

"Ino…" he said softly.

"I-it hurts… it hurts so much." I said.

The pain of losing one of my best friends is truly the greatest pain that I'm feeling at the moment.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Lunch

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

I sat at the table without a tray in front of me. My elbows were on the table and my head rested in my hands. I stared at the wooden material of it and let out a sigh. After my slightly break-down, Miomi had handed me over to Yayuki who looked like she was about to cry herself. While I held onto her body for support, I could sense awkwardness in the air between the two. He didn't even call her 'love' in his goodbye. He just said, 'I guess I'll see you later… bye Ino, bye Yayuki.' And then he walked off without another word.

So he sensed it too… that something was going on. Right now it seemed like Miomi was my only dear friend. Hell, I can't even call Tenten that because she started acting weird this week too. I and she had even planned a spa day on Sunday, after the game but she didn't even show up for the game or come to the spa day. Of course the news that her dad was dead didn't start to leak out until about two days ago, and when he was killed was never said. But on the day of the game, Kurenai was ready to murder Tenten because she wasn't there. Without her, we couldn't do the routine that was supposed to really fire up the routine and kids at the school started to blame her for us losing. That is… until they found out that she was already in enough pain.

I sighed out as the girls ate in silence. None of them felt like talking today. And the silence was wearing my already thin patience growing even thinner. I bit my lip to keep from screaming at them all and causing another scene. People were already calling me a drama queen because of what happened earlier today and the last thing I wanted was another scene. So instead I kept it all in even though it was really hard to.

The other student's happily chatted away as we kept quiet. Some of them walking by even stared at us like we were freaks because we were insanely quiet. I tapped my nails against the wood and then, as Ichirou walked by, I remembered something from this morning.

'… I'm going over to… to Ichirou's to work on the project. It is due next week you know.'

Sakura had told me that she was headed over to Ichirou's to work on the project. But with all the things going on… maybe she wasn't telling the truth after all? I stood up and they all looked at me.

"I'll be right back." I silently said. I grabbed my bag and then started running over to where Ichirou was. I didn't hesitate, I grabbed him y the arm and started leading him out of the cafeteria.

"Hey… Ino… what's going on?" he asked.

I pulled him into the hallway just a corner away from the cafeteria. I caught my breath and then looked at him. He had a confused look on his face and I knew that if he didn't say the same thing that Sakura said then…

"Ichirou," I finally managed to collect my thoughts and started to speak to him. "Is… is Sakura coming over to your house tonight to work on your project?" I asked him.

He stared at me with a blank face and then began to rub the back of his head. "No… we finished it last week… didn't you know?" he said.

That.

Is.

The.

Last.

Straw.

She lied to me… again! She wasn't headed over to Ichirou's over the weekend. I bet she was gonna go over to her lover's house instead and screw around with whoever the bastard is. I gripped my fingers into a tight knuckle and then began to stomp away from him.

"Hold on Ino… where are you headed?" he asked.

I didn't stop my tirade. I've had it with all the lies and the sneaking around. How could she… how could they because I'm pretty sure that the others are all doing the same thing too. I mean, Hinata had a hickey on her neck the other day and said that it was a bruise. Hold on… a bruise… Sakura said the same thing at today's practice.

'Well on my way down, Karin elbowed me in the neck causing the bruise. Believe me, if it were a hickey, you'd be the first to know.'

Yeah, right, bruise my big fucking ass, she was lying to me. All of them were lying to me. I was being kept out of the loop and I hate being out of the loop. It makes me feel like I don't belong with them and that they're not even my friends.

I burst through the cafeteria doors and everyone looked at me. I spotted the table where they were seated and started making my way there. People, sensing the tension, started to get out of my way or move closer to where I was headed. Once I was there, I slammed my hands down on the table and all four of them looked at me. I landed my gaze on Sakura.

"A bruise… going over to Ichirou's house… you're such a lair Sakura." I said.

"What are you talking about Ino?" she asked.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. You've been ditching me since the second week of September and now when I go ask Ichirou if it was true that you were going over to his house to work on the project, he told me that you finished it last week. Now, I wanna know right now Sakura, no lies, no excuses… what have you been up to?" I asked.

She stayed silent. It seemed like everyone in the cafeteria was silent. There wasn't a single sound as they all waited for what she was about to say. I felt like my life was hanging on by a thread. Because if she lies to me again…

"I… can't tell you." She said.

I let out a scream. One of the loudest screams that I have ever created. I couldn't take it… all of this drama… all of this backstabbing… everything. It was all too much for me. This was why I wished that it was a little kid again. I want things to be so much simpler. I miss those days where I didn't have to worry about anything. This is why I'm letting out all of my frustration in one loud yell.

I stopped screaming and looked at them. They all had their ears covered by their hands. They slowly removed their hands and then looked at me with curious eyes.

"I hate you…" I began. My voice was a bit raspy because of all the screaming that I had recently done. "I hate all four of you… you're no longer my best friends… I HATE YOU!" with that said, I stormed out of the cafeteria. Everything was still quiet. I felt like with each step that I took, the tile that I stepped on represented a good memory of me and my friends that were now ruined by all of their lies.

I heard the doors shut for the final time until I practically ran outside and headed straight for the back of the school near the forest. I ran there until I found a proper tree and that's where I collapsed on the ground. I bunched up dirt in my hand and then raised my hand and threw it on the ground again. I started to cry again, not caring if anyone saw me or what they might say about me later. I just let all of my frustrated tears fall without a single sound coming from my mouth. My throat still tingled but that wasn't why I didn't let out my sobs. I was too broken to let my emotions be voiced.

There was shuffling in the trees and then I watched as a figure jumped from there and landed right in front of me. I looked up to see that it was Shikamaru… what was he doing out here?

"Why are you crying… again?" he asked.

I looked away from him and he crouched down to my level. He looked at me, studying the tears falling down my face and looking at my distraught form.

"So…?" he asked.

"No reason." I responded in a whisper.

"Liar, if you didn't have a reason, you wouldn't be crying." He said.

I sniffled a bit and then looked up at his face. "I… I have no more friends. They're all keeping secrets from me and ditching me and… they're not my friends anymore." I said. I wiped away the remaining tears from my eyes and then began to stand up with some of his help.

"So… just because they don't tell you everything, they're not your friends. Damn, you girls sure are troublesome." He said.

"You don't understand!" I exclaimed. He seemed to be surprised by my outburst because he flinched back a bit before relaxing. "We've been best friends since pre-k and no matter how stupid or the possibility of us getting in trouble, we always told one another everything. And now… I feel so left out." I said.

The tears were falling again and before I could reach my hand to wipe them away, he did it himself. I stared wide-eyed at him and he sighed out.

"You're being stupid… there are some things that they don't want anyone to know. I mean, after all, everyone has one or so skeletons in their closets. Maybe they're just starting to hide theirs?" he responded.

"But…"

"But nothing, just give them some time and I'm sure you're friends will eventually come around." He started to walk away and then turned his head slightly back at me. "Troublesome." He started to walk away again and I don't' know why but it just reached out to him. I grabbed him by the back of his sweater and then he turned towards me.

"Hold on," I said. "Why are you being nice to me? How come you're giving me advice? "Why are you doing this? Why-"

He quickly turned around to look at me. He moved some of his hair out of his eyes by pushing his hand from his forehead to his head. All of the hair there raised and his face took my breath away. He was absolutely gorgeous. His eyes were cold but they still held that type of emotion to them that just… kept me silent.

"Shut up." he said.

He grabbed my hand with his. He removed it from his sweater and then when he released his hand and pulled it back, I saw something caught in his finger and then just as I was about to scream 'No!' the pressure made itself known on my wrist and off came the bracelet. My breath hitched in my throat as I watched the plastic fall to the ground. He looked at it, showed no hint of emotion and then walked away.

I on the other hand couldn't think a single thing. I slowly, very slowly crouched down to pick up the bracelet. I looked at it, the color… clear.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pep Rally

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Alright girls, this is it, this is our last chance to cheer the school up before the football season." Kurenai was shouting at us in the girl's locker room. Everywhere, there were half-naked girls or girls ready to go out and cheer in front of the whole school. It was a big pep rally, the biggest in… I think… all of school history. Of course it was for a big reason. We never lost a game in five years and now that we have, everyone is kinda down. "Come on, move it, move it!" she yelled clapping her hands.

I stood in front of the mirror as I fixed my hair. I added the body-glitter onto my stomach so that I would shine when the spotlight hit me. I finished and then looked at myself in the mirror. I may look pretty… but I was too nervous about what I had to do to even think about this rally. He had seen the color… and I'm pretty sure that he knows what it means because by now, everyone knows about this game and everyone knows what those colors means. So yeah… he should know what it means… oh man.

"I-Ino, are y-you a-al-alright?" I looked at the person next to me in the mirror. Hinata stood there, ready to rock the pep rally and with her hand placed on my shoulder. She had her inky hair up in a high ponytail and her bangs were to the side and clipped back with few bobby pins that, unless you were as close to her as I was, you wouldn't even notice.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine…" I said to her. I know that I said that I hated her, that I hated them all but… it's really times like these that you wish you could have your friends to help you through and… I know that I can't tell them what's going on with me right now but… I just need them.

"A-are you s-su-sure, you l-look a b-bit pale." She said.

I stayed quiet and bit down a bit on my lip-glossed lips. I began to breathe in through my nose and for a moment, I actually felt light-headed. I felt a squeeze and then looked at her, turning my head to look right into those pearl-like eyes.

"You'll be fine." She whispered.

I couldn't believe it. She didn't stutter. Well of course she doesn't stutter all the time, but considering the fact that there are a lot of people around and she didn't stutter… it really took me back. But I smiled at her anyway.

"Thank you." I said.

"Girls, girls come on! Tsunade is announcing us in at the moment!" Kurenai yelled into the locker room.

"Let's go." I said.

She shook her head and we headed out. On the way, we grabbed our pompoms from this blonde boy… ugh what his name… oh yeah, Naruto, who stood by the exit with a cart full of them. I noticed that he handed Hinata his and she blushed when he gave it to her. Did she have a crush on him?

We stepped out through the doors. Immediately we were cheering with our hands raised up high shaking the pompoms like crazy. I put on a mask of happiness to hide the nervousness that I felt inside. A few girls did a couple of cartwheels until they reached the middle of the stage. Of course, those girls were told by Kurenai herself to do the cartwheels. It was my turn and I did three cartwheels. I was always a bit nervous whenever I did cartwheels. And my added nervousness made my cartwheels seem wobbly.

I managed to do them and stood among the other cheerleaders while jumping up and making noises that try to cheer people up. The band was playing in the background and after we were all out, Tsunade, who was standing just a few steps away with Kurenai, stopped clapping and spoke into the microphone in her hand.

"Alright, now, I know that many of you are upset because Iwa won the game last week," she paused and many 'Boo's were heard. She closed her eyes and made a movement with her hands to make them calm down. "I know, I know, I hate it too, but that doesn't mean that we still can't celebrate a victorious, FIVE UNDEFEATED YEARS!" she yelled. Everyone began to cheer. "That's longer than Iwa or any other high school in all of Japan!" the cheers became louder and we cheered as well. The shuffling of the pompoms was loudly heard and I jumped up and down with some of the other girls. "We should at least be happy about that. Now, to give you all some words of wisdom, I introduce to you, Coach Ibiki."

The band began to play again as Ibiki came out onto the stage. I heard the cheering of all the male football team players in the front row of the high bleachers. They were screaming loudly for their coach. Ibiki may be the toughest of all the teachers but that doesn't mean that he wasn't liked. After all, the most hated of teachers in school was Gai with all his youth crap. Ibiki took the microphone from Tsunade who then started capping and stood by with Kurenai and Shizune. He looked upon the crowd and everyone became silent.

"Now," the scars on his face moved along with his muscles. I always wondered how he got them, but each time someone would ask, he always changed the story. "I know that all of you are probably ready to go over to Iwa, beat the crap out of them and get that trophy whether we rightfully deserve it or not," he paused and numerous shouts that supported the idea were heard. I saw Tsunade begin to glare at the male for even suggesting that. "But we will not! Because we are better than them… and they will never get their hands on that trophy ever again!" as he continued, there were more cheers. "That trophy is, has, and always will be OURS!" the cheers became louder and some of the cheerleaders agreed with him. I joined din with some clapping. "Now then, from here on out, I will train you boys until you're coughing up blood so we can get that trophy back from them next year!" they guys cheered, it didn't seem like they minded at all. "Okay then, seems like you're all motivated, now how about Miomi comes up here to give you all a few words? And if he doesn't, I'll beat his ass!"

"Ibiki!" the shout came from our principal who was close to punching him out for cursing, not like we haven't heard it before.

The crowd cheered as Miomi gout up from his spot and started over to the microphone. I saw how Yayuki, who was right next to me, seemed to look away from him for a moment before resuming her role and cheering along with.

"Hey, what's up guys?" he screamed into the microphone. A lot of the people in the crowd responded back to him. "Yeah, I know, I feel crappy about losing the game too. But here's the thing, it's not our fault. Those kids from Iwa cheated," there were gasps in the crowds; hell I was even surprised when he said that. "You see, I have a friend who goes there, and he personally told me, that in order to beat us, the football team in Iwa took steroids each day. Fuck, their drinks were even spiked at the game!" I could see Tsunade flinch when he spoke the f-word. But she was holding back, although, Miomi will get in trouble for that later. "So, technically, we won the game because we played fair. And we can also say that they were afraid of us. Now does that rock or what?" the crowd cheered again. "Yeah, it does rock. Those bitches were so afraid and were so weak that they had to go to drugs to try and beat us. We gotta be strong for that to happen. We're tough!" again Tsunade flinched. Oh man, I wish Miomi would stop before he gets himself killed.

I looked out into the crowd to see everyone in the entire school there. Knowing this, I searched for that one specific face. I not only looked for his, but for one of his friends' also because I knew that if I found his friends, I'd find him. And right now, they were behind the football team and looking at us. I saw that Shikamaru was asleep, but his other friends, Neji, Hitomi and Sasuke each kept talking and pointing to someone in the group. What the hell were they doing, picking out which cheerleader they wish they could have? Ugh, such losers.

"Now to be honest, I blame our lost on our cheerleaders." What the hell did he just say? I, along with pretty much every other cheerleader there, looked at Miomi. He glanced at all of us with a grin on his face. "Now calm down girls, you didn't hear why." I decided to give him his chance before I clawed his eyes out. "People, what dude in the right mind could possibly focus with them out there shaking their asses?" the guys erupted in cheers and I saw Tsunade's hands clenching and un-clenching. She really wanted to kill Miomi at the moment. "No guy right? Right, now I don't know about you, but when they stepped out onto the field, I was too focused on them and not the game. Because, why the hell would I focus on some douche on steroids when I could be looking at my lovely girlfriend cheering me on." He pulled his hand out and grabbed hold of Yayuki. His arm was around her shoulder and she looked at the crowd and shyly waved. "See how hot she is, there is no way that I can focus with her around on the squad." He looked at the rest of us and caught sight of someone before he turned around. "O-oh yeah and my sister Minamo too." He said. The cheering kinda died down and I saw Minamo begin to glare at everyone in the crowd. "Yeah… my sister Minamo and Yayuki… can't focus with both of them around." I saw how Yayuki kept looking at someone in the crowd with sad eyes. I wonder who she was looking at. "So, because they're so hot, we were easily distracted ad couldn't win. But that doesn't matter, because we're still better than them and their cheerleaders, unlike ours, are completely ugly. I mean is aw this one chick… damn she was ugly. She looked like the female version of Bigfoot with all that hair that she had on her legs." The crowd erupted in laughter. I even giggled myself, but I saw Yayuki scold him for it silently by tightening her fists. She and Tsunade were certainly gonna give him hell later. "So how about next year, we kick their asses and rub our pretty cheerleaders in their faces!" the crowd agreed with him, especially the other members of the football team. He was about to say one more thing when Ibiki grabbed the microphone from him and pushed him and Yayuki aside.

"Alright boy, I said a few words not an entire fucking speech." Miomi glared at the man but then turned his attention to Yayuki who he still had his arm draped over. "But anyway, what he said was true. Those lucky bastards did cheat. And for that, we did win. Which is why I have the trophy with me, here, right now!" the crowd cheered and Naruto came onto the stage holding the gold football trophy. He held it up and even did a few poses with it. The crowd began to laugh but laughed even more when Ibiki grabbed it from him, pushed him down and the boy nearly crawled away. Poor idiot. "This is what happens when you don't follow the rules. Now, we will never cheat lie those pussies down at Iwa because if we do cheat, we won't get the trophy. And as we all know, we want the trophy! SIX UNDEFEATED YEARS!" he shouted.

The crowd roared. Even Tsunade, who didn't flinch when Ibiki cursed again, was shouting along with everyone else. We all cheered, even all of us cheerleaders, and then when we finally calmed down, it was Kurenai who had the microphone now.

"Now, since we won the game, beat all the other teams, and have kept our winning streak, how about the girls treat you all to a special cheer?" the gym was filled with loud noises that all sounded like a large blur to me. Why? Because Shikamaru just woke up and was looking at us. I can't breathe, I can't breathe.

I saw that the girls were getting into position and I joined them. I quickly got into my place at Sakura's right side and then the music began to play. We started doing the routine.

We were in groups of five, one girl in the middle while the other four surrounded her and created some sort of fortress. There were two other girls standing on the sides, ready to do a few flips. I was in the middle of my group, and when the beat came, the girls formed a barrier of hands and I got on top. They threw me up in the air and I twisted a few times before landing on top of them with my left leg up high without using my hands. Both of my hands were up with my pompoms. I had a bright smile on my face. They threw me up once again and this time I leaped to the other group of girls in the center of the gym. I stuck the landing with my leg out. I saw two girls, Tenten and Hinata, beginning to do the flips and tricks. They did a couple back flips and then landed between my tower and Sakura's, at least Tenten did. Hinata landed on the other side of me. I did a spin in the air and just as I was thrown up again with my legs wide open and my arms down in between them, the gym door abruptly opened and there stood my dad, angry.

"Yamanaka Ino, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he shouted.

"Dad?"

I was so distracted by my father that I didn't exactly stick the landing. I was wobbly at the top and then was about o fall had Kameko not grabbed my hand and pulled me into her body.

"That's your dad?" she asked me.

I couldn't speak. I just shook my head and watched as my dad went over to me and Kameko released me. His strides were full of anger and meaning. He finally reached me and he looked down at me.

"You're a cheerleader?" he asked. I shook my head. "You would dare parade around this school in that skimpy outfit?" he shouted at me. I winced, now truly, madly afraid of him, but I still shook my head. His face turned red, his teeth were grinding against one another and everyone was silent. I stepped back along with the other cheerleaders –who had already broken formation- who looked just as scared as I was. "How dare you do this? You are in so much trouble young lady. We are going home right now!" he shouted. He grabbed my wrist and began to pull me out of the gym. I fought back, as expected, and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see that it was Tsunade, with Sakura and the girls behind her.

"Now, now Mr. Yamanaka, there isn't no need to pull her out of school. I'm sure that if you just come into my office with me, we'll manage to work something out." She said to him.

"Yeah Mr. Yamanaka, please don't be mad at Ino. I'm sure that whatever is going on, she had a good reason to." Sakura said stepping in. she was defending me… even after I told her that I hated her, she's still defending me. I blinked to keep the tears from falling out.

"Sakura… girls… you're all a part of this too? You all helped Ino lie to me?" he shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Tenten asked.

My dad looked around the gym, noticing how much attention he had gained. His grip on my wrist loosened as his voice went into a whisper.

"I'd rather discuss this in private." He said.

"Very well, we'll head over to my office. Girls, take Mr. Yamanaka there and wait for me. I'm gonna wrap this pep rally up and get these students busy so that there will be no distractions." Tsunade said.

They all shook their heads and began to lead my dad and me to the office. I saw how they tried very hard not to glance back but couldn't help it; and when they did, they would give me a sympathetic smile or worried look.

This wasn't gonna go well.

* * *

.

* * *

"I wasn't lying!" I shouted at my father.

"Then what would you call it Ino, huh, what would you call it?" he shouted at me.

I sat back down in my seta and looked away from him as the tears slid down from my eyes. We were in Tsunade's office. I and my dad were seated on the two seats in front of her desk. She was seated behind it, Shizune on her left, Kurenai on her right, and the girls were against the wall looking on and once-in-a-while defending me. Tsunade had called off the pep rally and instead deciding on making the event a celebration dance instead. We haven't been told the details bus they will come soon.

I took in a shaky breath as I tried to hold back my tears. My heart was pounding in my chest out of fright and sorrow. This wasn't fair. What did I do to deserve this?

"So, let me get this straight, Ino told you that she was on the Math Team so that she could become a cheerleader. Now Ino, is there a reason why you decided to keep the truth from your father?" Tsunade asked.

"Y-yes," I said. I took in a breath and then spoke. "He… he overreacts over everything. I can't do anything without him not trusting me. and I knew how he would feel about me being a cheerleader so I never told him… but it's only because I love it so much and I didn't want to qu-u-u-i-i-i-t." my voice stretched the word out as my tears started to pour again. I cried into my hands and the sound of my weeps was the only thing that filled the room.

"So you see Mr. Yamanaka, Ino had a reason o hide the truth… she was trying to spare your feelings.

"Well why she may have had a reason, she still had no right to. A daughter should always tell her parents the truth no matter how hard it may seem." He said.

The words felt like a stake through my heart. They hurt, each and every one of them because they were true. I knew that it was wrong to lie but I couldn't help myself. Sometimes you know it's wrong and yet… it feels like the only way. Because apparently the truth does hurt… just that it hurts you.

"Now Mr. Yamanaka, I know that you may be upset with Ino bu-"

"No, I'm not upset with her; I'm down right disappointed with her. Ino come on, let's go." I looked up at my dad to see him staring back up at me with cold, hard eyes that held anger and disappointment towards me. It hurt me to see him look like that… especially when he was looking at me.

I got up from my seat and wiped the tears from my eyes. I looked at my friends how looked like they were about to cry themselves, but I knew that they were staying strong for me. I looked at Tsunade how nodded her head at me and then I turned to walk away with my father.

When we left the office and were out of ear-shot, he looked at me.

"When we get home, we are having a serious talk with your mother." He said.

"Yes daddy." I silently whispered.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

I had my stuffed animal hugged to my chest. We had gotten home about two hours ago and my parents have been fighting ever since. I had been excused about half an hour ago and I took my bath and just laid down on my bed listening to the shouting and screaming going on downstairs. Before we left school, I had managed to get my backpack and extra clothes and even say good-bye to my friends.

I sniffled a bit as I heard my mom shout something at my dad. It was 6pm now and time for dinner. I knew that today I would probably have to go without dinner and then manage to get something into my stomach later on… when it's safer.

There was a yell and then a slammed door, the roar of a motorcycle coming alive and the next thing I knew, my door was being opened. I turned my head around to see who it was and saw that it was my mom. She looked at me with sad eyes and then came over to my bed. She took a seat and then began to rub my arm like she had done that morning to wake me up.

"Ino… honey… how're you feeling?" she asked me softly.

"He hates me… doesn't he?" the very words stung in my mouth.

"No, he doesn't hate you; he's just upset that you lied to him. After all, the worst thing a child can do to their parent is lie." She said.

"So he does hate me." I turned my head back around and hugged my teddy bear closer to my stomach. Tears slid down my cheeks once again and all that was heard was the sound of the rain hitting the window.

"No honey, never, you're father can't hate you. He loves you very much. He just… left for a moment to cool down and let it all sink in. He'll be fine, now, how about you and I go downstairs and we get some dinner huh, that sound good to you?" she asked as she stood from the bed and looked down at me.

I nodded my head at her; maybe some food will calm me down? I placed my teddy bear back down on the bed and then got up. She gently grabbed my hand and walked me out of my room and downstairs. I stood in the kitchen for a few moments while she started to prepare some stuff. I silently took a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen while she started up the water.

"Does some ramen sound good Ino?" she asked.

She looked over at me and I nodded my head. She then continued to get the stuff out and I looked at the black kitty clock on the wall. Its tail swung back and forth for each second that passed by, but not its eyes. My mom thought that that one was just it creepy to have in the house. The time now read 6:10pm. So much had gone down in twelve hours that I could barely stand it. It's amazing really just how fast time flies by.

I gulped down as I looked at the 9 on the clock. That's when Kameko's party was supposed to start. I really wanted to go, even though I would be there by myself, but at the same time, with all the crap that went down… I doubt that I'd be able to go. Too bad too, a good party could really brighten up my mood.

I looked over at my mom as she was adding the chicken flavor and vegetables to the ramen. Hm, maybe I will go to that party after all? I mean, my mom will probably fall asleep after this and my dad won't be back until the next morning, or in a few days, it always depends on how angry he is. And considering how he looked at me, he must be very disappointed.

Hm… party.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kameko's house, the party

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

I fixed my outfit one last time. I wore a dark blue skirt with grey leggings underneath and a pair of boots. My coat covered the black and silver shirt that I wore underneath. I had my hair up in two ponytails and my side bang was pulled to the side with a lightning bolt barrette. It was raining hard out ad I was glad that I managed to make it here, un-detected and not gotten rained on. I knocked on the door once more. It was 9:30 and already the music was blasting and people were already complaining about it. I knocked once more and the door opened. Kameko stood in the doorway with a cup in her hand. She wore a sexy red dress that had an opening in her breasts that showed off more cleavage than necessary. The dress barely reached her thigh and she accessorized it with black heels. She had a black headband in her hair.

"Oh Ino… you managed to come after all." she said.

It was a bit hard to hear her considering how hard the music was playing but I still managed to. I shook my head and she held the door open wider so that I could get in. I quickly went inside her house. All you could see were a throng of people doing multiple things at once. Some were drinking –probably alcohol-, others were smoking, a few were dancing and I'm pretty sure that the ones making out were groping each other in secrecy. It was like one big orgy.

I carefully made my way through the crowd. I started to look for anyone that I might know or get along with. The weight of my coat was beginning to slow me down due to the fact that the heat inside was making it heavier. I put my quest for a person to talk to on hold while I looked for a safe place to place my coat. My first thought was to head over to the coat closet. I figured that it'd be somewhere close to the door so I started to head back towards the entrance. I weaved my way through the crowd of people and even had to smack a few males who groped me.

"Hey, watch it!" I shouted at a random male.

"Whoops, sorry Ino, didn't know it was you." I looked at Miomi with curious eyes.

"Miomi… what are you doing here?" I shouted at him through the blasting music.

"Minamo came and my parents said that I had to come with and watch over her… I kinda lost her a while ago… what are you doing here?" he shouted at me.

"I just arrived, where's the coat closet?"

"I'll show you!"

He grabbed my hand and began to take me throughout the crowd. We arrived at a brown door and he opened it to reveal a few other coats. I took of mine and he put it inside for me. I fixed my shirt; the fabric only slightly stretching since it was practically rubber.

"Whoa, nice outfit!" he shouted.

I looked up at him from my shirt. It had glitter nearly all over it and there was a huge black lightning bolt boarded by silver and the rest of it blue. There were a few more random things there too. "Thanks!" I shouted back at him.

"Wanna dance?" he asked me.

"What about Yayuki… is she even here?" I asked him. I don't think that Yayuki would mind if I danced with him but I really wanted to know if she was here so I could hang with her.

"No, I tried to get her to come but she said that she had some family thing to take care of! So what'dya say, wanna dance?" he asked me again.

I nodded my head and he grabbed my arm and began to lead me to the middle of the dancing crowd. He let go of my hand and began to dance. Miomi was a pretty good dancer, but I was much better. I started to move along with the music. Swaying my hips to the tempo of the music, I immediately attracted many male eyes. I began to move my hands as well and my hair turned with the swift motions of my body. Miomi then made a bold move and pulled me against his chest. His hands were on my hips and we continued to move. He smirked at me and I smiled. It was harmless after all. He started to grind up against me and that's when I took it as a warning. He was getting serious, and there was no way that I was gonna do what he wanted with him. Not just because Yayuki's his girlfriend and one of my best friends but also because I didn't like him like that. Sure he was cute and all but… he's really not my type.

"M-miomi… you can let me go now." I said.

"Hm, now why would I ever intend to do that?" he said huskily.

He started to press my hips against his and really grind up against him. I bit my lip to keep myself under control. The sensation was really starting to get to me. I could feel my body heating up… and my mind getting hazy… my breaths were heavier and that's when I felt it. My eyes widened when I felt him press his finger against my panty. That's also what snapped me out of it. I quickly pulled away from him.

"Ino… what's w-"

Everything went silent. Even the music stopped playing. Everyone turned towards us. I could hear only my pants, nothing else. I looked at Miomi who placed a hand on his cheek where I had just slapped him. I lowered my hand and then sued it to pull back some loose hair that had gotten out of place while we were dancing. He was now looking directly at me, and I used the chance to shake away all of my nerves and started talking to him.

"You pervert! How could you possibly do that to me? I'm your friend… you have a girlfriend… what the hell is wrong with you?" I shouted at him.

He looked at me, grinned and then started to laugh. I just stared at him like he was crazy… which he was. He doubled over laughing and then I slowly backed away. He shot his head back up at me and there was this maniacal look in his eyes. He stood back up and then ran a hand through his hair.

"Calm down Ino… I was just having a little fun." he said as if it were nothing.

"Oh really… because I surely wasn't. What the hell is your problem Miomi? Can't you see that what you were doing was wrong?" I said seriously.

"It's a party… what do you think is supposed to happen?"

I began to glare at him. He was such a complete idiot. I don't know what Yayuki sees in him. Because if it were me, and I saw him like this, I would dump his ass in a second. I turned around to walk away but couldn't when I felt him grab at my wrist.

"Hey, let go of me." I told him.

"Not happening, we're gonna finish what I started." He said. He began to run and dragged me along with him. Freight filled me when he opened a door to a room and we both went inside. He immediately dragged me to the bed and threw me on. "You know," he said as he got on top of me. "I'd normally try this with Yayuki but since you're not here… I guess you'll have to do." he said.

He started pulling at my clothes. I struggled, slapping his hands away and screaming.

"Help! Help me!" I shouted.

He pinned my hands above my head and began to lick my neck. I froze; I can't believe that this is happening to me. And worst of all, it's being done by my best friend's boyfriend. I…I…

I closed my eyes. Miomi kept attacking my neck and then eventually moved up to my lips. I couldn't take it anymore. He was being so cruel to me… and he hasn't even penetrated me –thank god. I felt him move one of his hands, the other kept my arms up securely. He moved it along my sides and then stopped above my skirt. He stopped kissing around my lips and then looked at me.

"You know Ino, I expected you to put up more of a fight." He said smirking. I kept the tears from falling out of my eyes. "But I'm glad you didn't." he said before he smashed his mouth against mine.

I kept my lips sealed, closed. I didn't want to kiss him. I didn't want this to happen to me. But then again, no one ever wants this to happen to them. It just…

…Happens.

All of a sudden, I couldn't feel his weight on top anymore. His lips were off and his hands were no longer on my wrist. I slowly lowered my hands and then opened my eyes. I raised my upper body off of the bed and then looked straight ahead. Miomi was there, being pinned to the wall by somebody that I couldn't recognize.

"What… who…" I couldn't form a single sentence.

The person pressed Miomi harder against the wall and then started to speak. His voice was low and grim.

"You disgust me… how dare you try to rape her." I saw Miomi flinch when the person's grip around his neck seemed to tighten. "Don't you dare ever try to do that again." Then the person punched Miomi in the face and he let him go. Miomi fell unconscious on the ground. The mystery person turned towards me and then began to walk over to the bed. I of course tried to get away but when the person held a hand out to me I looked at it. "Are you alright? He didn't do anything, did he?" I shook my head and then –since it seemed like this person was harmless- I took the person's hand and then he –since the voice seemed deep- helped me up and off the bed.

"Uh… thank you… for stopping him… for saving me." I said softly. I moved some of my hair out of my eyes and then fixed the back of it.

"No problem, now come on, I'm taking you home." He said.

He grabbed my hand and began to take me out of the house. The hood that he wore, kept his appearance hidden from me and I was dying to get to see what my mystery person looked like. We got out of the house, managing to make our way through the large crowd, and then we went outside. I noticed that he was doing something with his other hand… it looked like he was texting. We stood in the lawn for a few moments and then I could see the faint light of a car just a few miles away. The car got closer and then it did a few spins and landed in Kameko's front yard. I looked it at… it was such a nice car.

"Get in the back, my friend's driving us." he said.

I shook my head and got in the backseats. He took the passenger's side and the person next to him looked at me through the rearview mirror. I couldn't see much. Just that the other male had crystal clear eyes and orange-y-gold hair.

"Hm." The person said.

"Drive us to her house." The one who rescued me said.

"Don't tell me what to do." the person put the car in drive and then as quickly as he came, we were off. I fell back against the seat. This person was a speed demon.

* * *

.

* * *

I stepped out of the car as we arrived at my house. I closed the car door and the guy who saved me got out as well. I looked at him curiously. I caught a glimpse of his hair. It was brown… what guy do I know that has brown hair and might actually save me?

"I'll go in with her and explain to her parents." he said.

"Whatever." The guy responded. Then he was off and the only thing I could see was the dark black of his car blending in with the sky and the red rear-end lights.

Once the car was gone, I looked back at my savior. Whoever this person was, I just knew that somehow, someway, I have to know them. Otherwise, they wouldn't have cared enough about me to save me or know where I lived. But then again, I don't really know anyone who knows anybody that has a car that cool. Like seriously, that person's got to be one hell of a rich kid.

"Come on, let's go in." he said.

He started heading towards my front door and I quickly grabbed him and stopped him. He looked at me; at least I think he was because his hair was kinda covering his eyes.

"Please… can we go in through my bedroom window? My parents don't know that I sneaked out and I doubt that they even noticed. So… please?" I asked.

He looked at me, but nevertheless shook his head. I smiled and then began to lead him to the tree. I shivered as I did so. I had left my coat at Kameko's house. I was just glad that it had stopped raining while I was inside her house. I went over to the tree and then began to climb up it. I always kept my window open whenever I snuck out, which was very frequently. I hoisted myself up onto my branch and then watched as the other person did the same. The person was athletic and strong… I have to keep that in mind. He got on the branch and then I slowly stood up and grabbed onto the branch above my head. I shivered again; it was night and colder than this morning. I jumped from the branch and then landed on my window sill. I was about to go into my room when the drapes that I had there got caught on my foot and I began to fall.

I was close to shrieking when I felt someone grab my arm. I looked up to see that it was the person. His bangs were kinda off his face and I got a clearer look at his face. He was… handsome. I don't think that I know any male that's as hot as he is. He opened his eyes and then began to pull me up. He had his hands around my waist and then he pulled me fully inside.

I looked up at him. His hood had fallen off and I saw his flat hair. My eyes widened when I finally realized who my savior… who the extremely hot boy was.

"Sh-shikamaru?" I asked.

He let me go and then tied his hair up. His hair was now up in a spiky ponytail that kinda reminded me of a pineapple. I could clearly see the silver piercings in his ear and the bored look in his eyes. He was mesmerizingly beautiful. His face had all the right edges and… how is this the same bored boy that's my science partner?

"Hello… Ino." He said.

The way he said my name… it sounded so amazing now. His voice was deep but had a bored drawl to it. He was slightly smirking at me and it made my heart pound. Wow… Shikamaru was amazing.

"But… h-how is it even possible? How did you know what was going on? How…" I couldn't think straight with everything that was going on. I felt myself get slightly dizzy and he seemed to notice because he grabbed onto both of my shoulders with a little bit of pressure. I looked into his dreamy face and slightly blushed at how close he was to me.

"I knew what was gonna happen because I heard them talking about it. Kameko and then had planned it all along. It was one of the reasons why you were even invited. They planned to have you raped and Miomi volunteered to do it." he said.

"But… why would he?" I asked.

"He was sexually frustrated Ino. Because Yayuki hasn't wanted to do a single thing with him, Miomi decided to go and have his way with other girls. When he heard about this, he figured that if he couldn't screw Yayuki, he'd settle for one of her friends." He said.

I couldn't' believe it. Miomi volunteered to rape me because Yayuki was sticking to not going that far in their relationship? Oh my god, he's such a sick bastard. I… I have to tell her and warn the others about it.

"Shikamaru… thank you… thank you for saving me and… sorry for everything." I said to him.

"No problem." He said.

He let go of me and was about to walk away when I remembered something. I still had to do what my bracelet meant. I have to do whatever he wants. I reached out to him just as he was about to jump out of my window. He looked back at me and goose-bumps filled my skin when the cold air touched my arm.

"Hold on… Shikamaru… I… I have to…" I looked away from him and heard him shift around. The next thing I knew, I was being pressed up against his chest and was able to feel just how toned it must be under that black shirt that he was wearing.

"I know." He said. "And what I want you to do is… stop being so troublesome and… kiss me." he said.

I stared wide-eyed at him but nodded my head anyway. I raised my head up towards his and he lowered his. I closed my eyes and then I felt his lips against mine. The shock that I felt when our lips touched was truly spectacular. I got closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and trying to make it deeper. His arms were around my waist and they stayed there.

I moaned. He ran his tongue along the edges of my lips and I opened up for him. It felt amazing to have him search me. His tongue brushed up against mine and I moaned out again. I started to move my feet back, and he moved along with me. The next thing I knew, we were both being cushioned by my bed and he flipped us over so that he was on top instead of me. We broke the kiss and he started to kiss along my neck.

"Sh-shika-shikamaru…" I moaned.

He kissed over my pressure point and I felt my pulse begin to quicken. I bunched up some of his sweater and felt his tongue run along the side of my neck. I shivered, but not from the cold. My body was too hot to be affected by the cold. My breathing became heavy as he sucked down on my neck and lightly bit down. Oh my god, he was driving me insane.

"Mmm…"I moaned again.

I felt him chuckle and then looked at him in the eyes. There was this light to them that I hadn't seen before. A certain sparkle that really brought me close to him.

"Damn, you really are troublesome." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"You're irresistible." He said.

I laughed and then felt my core heat up again when he started to kiss along my jaw-line. I released his shirt and he placed his hands on my stomach. His hands started to trial up and each touch ignited my skin. They were on my breasts, and he smirked again.

"No bra?" he said.

"T-the outfit was… was too tight for one." I said.

He pinched my nipple and I let out a small gasp. I couldn't scream. My mom was sleeping in her room just steps away and if she hears anything... well I'm already in enough trouble okay? He pinched it again and I bit my lip. Then he lowered his hand and I felt the tight fabric of my shirt begin to get lifted up. It was above my breasts and they bounced a bit. He raised me up and then took the remaining of the shirt off. My hair clip went along with it and the tie came out of my hair too. My hair fell around me and I saw him pull some of it back and then he began to suck on my breasts.

I winced as he bit down a bit and then he began to fondle the other. The core in my stomach was started to get on my nerves. My breathing became heavy. He pushed me back on the bed and started to suck and bite down lightly. I let out a gasp when I felt his tongue trial around both nipples and leave a wet line there. I closed my eyes to let the sensation take over. With my enhanced senses, everything he did was amplified throughout my body.

My heated sensor rubbed up against him when I moved my lower body. I heard him let out a small hiss and mutter a curse. He stopped sucking and then moved his tongue down from the center of my breasts to below my belly button. I felt my clothing begin to shift. Then I heard a few zippers and when I opened my eyes, he was naked and on top of me. By the shiver of my legs, I was naked too.

"Quick." I said.

He plunged inside me. My eyes nearly bulged out of my head when he fully filled me. My mouth was wide open and my back was arched up. Oh my god… he was… he felt… oh my god. He started moving, the sensation was crazy. I pulled him down and clawed my nails into his skin. He was going rougher and faster; it amazed me that such a lazy person could have so much stamina. He was going quicker… the bed pounding against the wall. I dug my short nails into his bare back, his muscles clenched at my touch and he felt so muscular. I heard him breathe against my ear. It turned me slightly on.

I bit down on my lips and closed my eyes once again. The feeling of him going in and out was insane. My pants filled the room, he went even faster and I felt like I could melt any second. And then…

"Shikamaru!"

I came.

I fell back against my bed and he quickly pulled out of me. I had my eyes closed but could hear him begin to get re-dressed. After a few minutes, I felt his hand against my cheek and he lifted my blanket up to cover me. I looked at his face.

"Sorry it had to be quick Ino." His hair was still up and there was barely any sweat on his eye brows. Meanwhile, I was sweating nearly all over. "Maybe next time I'll make it longer." He said.

"N-n-n-next…time?" I asked.

"Yeah," he leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. Then he went over to my window and before he jumped out, he looked at me. "Until next time." then he jumped out and left my room. I pulled the blanket that he had placed over my form higher up in my body.

It still smelt like him.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Oh my god, this was such an awesome chapter. It's one of my best so far, but then again, my writing has improved. I hope that you guys really enjoyed it and sorry if everything seemed rushed. But you have to remember, Ino does move at her own pace and I wanted to make it seem that way. As for the short lemon, I had to make it seem like a quickie. Ino's mom was in the next room people and I don't want them to get caught… yet. I also had to re-write a few parts. It would've been up yesterday but I missed an entire day of writing because of an issue I had with my laptop. I gave away a few things a little e bit too early for my taste. Anyways, sometimes this week I'll post my new story. I hope that you check it out. And I probably won't have any other new ones until I finish 'Kiss of Death'. Oh yeah, and the next chapters will be about the guys and will deal with them spending time with the girls on certain holidays. I hope that you'll enjoy. Sorry is the cheerleading moves sucked, I'm not much of a cheerleader at all.

Xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	6. Sasuke

Welcome back to my top-rated story. It seems like every day I get an email about someone just adding me to their favorites or loving this story. So, since you all love this, I have something to ask of you all. Currently, my number one story is 'Kiss of Death,' the third story that I published, with up to 51 reviews. I want to see if this story can beat that. And also, check out my new story 'Animetra Princess'. It's the Yayuki and Hitomi fic and I've already come up with a few scenes in future chapters that will give it, its M-rated meaning. Now, to get you in the mood to read the 'Sasuke' chapter which starts off the guys' chapters, here's a little poem, originally thought of by me:

SEX is a sensation caused by temptation when a guy sticks his location in a girl's destination to increase the population of the next generation do you get my explanation or do you need a demonstration?

I know, brilliant! I thought that it'd be nice to add because it's true. And I know that it's all rhyme-y but whatever, I like it. Now, this chapter takes place five weeks after Sakura and Sasuke first screwed. So yes, it is a long period but that allows me to add in some feeling and show the developing of emotions. Now then, on with this bad boy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the sex bracelets, the original cast or show Naruto, but everything else, I do.

Reviews

SakuBunny- yeah, you know, if I was naming the chapters differently, I probably would have called that one 'Breakdown' because of all the emotional stuff that happens. And you're right, she did have a right to be upset but how would it be possible for them to not tell her but at the same time not lie? I wanna know, because that could be a very useful technique. And yes, Shika-kun to the rescue!

I Love All Book- glad that you loved it, and no one likes Miomi, not even me, and he's my characters. I think that this might answer your question on how this is a Sasuke and Sakura fanfic. While in the other chapters they may not be the main character, there is a lot of involvement of them and talk. That way it can stick to being a Sasuke and Sakura fanfic. Glad that you still love it though! And don't worry, the relationships are progressing, but remember, the girls' POV was just the beginning, the guys' POV is the growing and the couples' POV –soon to come- is like the ending. And yeah, that's one of the reasons why I was so eager to do this. I knew that no one has made one like this yet… yay, I'm the first!

XxGoddess AthenaxX- aw, I'm glad that you like her. If you want, check out my new one, it's all about her, her friends, him, and his friends; it's called 'Animetra Princess'. Wow, that's a lot of love, I'll greatly take it. Yeah, I liked that scene too. I kept wondering how to work him in there, and then, at the last minute, I figured it out! So cute!

kattylin- yeah, neither do I… lol! I'm glad that you think of that. To be honest, I feel the same way. I get so pissed when I check out the stories on the Naruto archive and some of them are just… retarded. That's why I work so hard to make this one good; so then at least there's one more good story in the very few that there are including the Naruto gang. I've granted your request. And I promise there will be more Sasuke and Sakura, even if the other chapters aren't mainly about them. That's like… my secondary goal.

Shinsei Hisoka- you're not the only one that thinks that. Thanks for complimenting my brain power, I feel like I use more than the 10% that us humans averagely use just when I write this. It is hard work to make everything fit. I didn't plan on adding that small Sasuke and Sakura part, it just came to me and… it just came out awesomely. Yeah, the rape scene was a little hard to write, I actually thought of letting that happen to her but then I went against it because, well it's Ino! Little sunshine-happy Ino who brightens the world! I could never, ever do that to her… or the others. Miomi does piss me off sometimes, and thanks, I rather liked the speech as well. Well I thank you and your friend for calling me epic. You're actually one of the reasons why I wanted to update this so quickly.

Now, since this is from a guys' POV and I'm a chick, some things may not be… guy-like. I'll try my best to make it seem that way and I have a favor to ask of my male readers. Please, please, please tell me what you thought. I really want to know if I didn't make it too girly or anything –not that I'm a girly girl or anything. But I also want ideas for the next guy chapters, tell me what your idea is, and for who, and I just might add it along with your name in it as one of my Honorable Mentions.

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

I stayed quiet as Gai went on and on about what we were gonna do in gym today. My best male friend, Naruto, sat beside me and seemed as bored as me; which was a real surprise because normally, he thinks that everything's an adventure. I'm sure that he even thinks going to the bathroom is an adventure. Gai wrapped his hands around one of the two braided ropes that hung from the top of the gym. We were rope-climbing today; something that required more upper-body strength than lower.

"This is gonna be easy, huh teme?" Naruto commented.

"Hn. Remember Naruto, you can't climb up that thing quickly, you need to falter once in a while." I said, reminding him of the charade that we had to keep up at school.

"Oh yeah, I forgot… dammit." Naruto muttered in obvious defeat.

Me, Naruto and the rest of the people that I'm forced to socialize with, or as some would call them, my friends, all hide who we really are and what we actually act like at school. While this may seem confusing, we were doing it for a good reason. At our old schools, freshman year, we were each harassed for our looks. It got to the point where we either transferred, or got kicked out and ended up going here and meeting each other.

"Okay, up first is… Haruno Sakura." Gai was reading from the lime-green clipboard that he had with him at all times. He read off the first name on the list, Sakura. While it was supposed to go in alphabetical order, Gai goes by, quote "The youthful-ness of the glorious and young student!" un-quote.

I watched as Sakura got up from where she was seated at on the second row. Sakura was one of the girls that everyone wanted, but could never have. She was captain of the Varsity Cheerleading Squad and well-liked among the students.

"Hey teme, looks like you're playmate's up first." Naruto whispered with a goofy grin.

I ignored his comment and rested my head against the wall. Naruto and I were seated at the very back of the gym, the top row of the bleachers. We were isolated from everyone else, as usual, because we chose not to socialize with anyone outside our group. Because of our horrendous experiences, we trusted absolutely nobody at this school, only the teachers, and even that trust is faint. But lately, a group of girls had managed to get us involved in actually socializing with them. Sakura was one.

She tugged on the rope, checking if it was sturdy. The motion of her hands reminded me of when she did the same thing to me one day in the Janitor's Closet. Then she looked at Gai and said something, he assured her that it would be fine. Then she took in a deep breath and started to climb. I couldn't help but look on with interest at how easy she tackled the rope-climb. Her legs clutched onto the braided material as if it was glue. Her arms brought her petite body up little by little. The rope was against her chest, stuck to the middle of her breasts. Her smooth legs glided across it as if it were nothing. The veins in her hand were visible with the amount of strength that she used. Her breathing seemed normal, but her mouth was open and her cheeks were flushed a slight pink. Her ass moved from side to side as she ascended, it was tight in those red gym shorts she wore. I shook my head, stopping those thoughts. Why was I paying attention to everything she does? She's just another girl. She seemed to be having a rough time. She made it up in nearly a minute and then easily went down.

"Very good Sakura," Gai said as she landed right next to him and released the rope. "That's the fastest you've ever climbed." He scribbled something onto the clipboard. "You can go back and take a seat now." Sakura nodded her head and started walking back to her seat. Her hips moved from side to side in an almost seductive pattern. She had her hands facing up, looking at the small marks that the rope had left. I noticed that she didn't wear any bracelets on her hands.

She had recently been somewhat of a judge to this idiotic game going on at school. But one day, she had interfered with something going on in the hallways, and defended me against a group of testosterone-enhanced Baseball players. In the end, they backed off. But she through something close to a bitch-fit and got on my case for not thanking her. She even grabbed onto my hand to try and keep me from going up the stairs. I pulled back, but I had apparently managed to snap one of her stupid bracelets. I ignored it, thinking that she wouldn't do it because of my reputation and hers. But in the end, she had managed to make me do it. And we ended up having sex in the Janitor's Closet. I don't know what had gotten over me. I had practically allowed her a portal into my life by letting her do that. And ever since then, she's been trying to get me to become her friend. But I know that's a lie. I could see right through her little game. She only wants me for sex, not for anything else. And that's the same reason that I left my old school.

"Next, Uzumaki Naruto." Gai called out.

"Don't over-do it dobe." He nodded his head at me and then eagerly made his way down to the gym floor.

I felt someone looking at me as I watched Naruto and made sure that he didn't blow our cover. It turned my head slightly to the side and saw that Sakura was the one who was staring at me. I made eye-contact with her and she smiled at me. Something happened in the pit of my stomach when she did so. I'm not sure what, but I certainly don't like it. I glared at her through the heavy lenses of the glasses I wore to conceal my identity. Her smile got brighter and then she turned back to her friend. I'm stunned silent.

All of a sudden laughter erupted in the entire gym. I switched my glance back over at Naruto who was flat on his face. He slowly raised his upper body and got up. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and looked at Gai with a fake laugh coming from his mouth. I rolled my eyes. He over-did it… again.

"Uh, sorry Gai-sensei, I guess I'm just a klutzy person." He said with a faint tint on his cheeks.

"It's alright Naruto, you gave it your best shot and that's what's important." Gai said with that annoying smile on his face. "Take your seat." He wrote something down on the clipboard again while Naruto made his way up the stairs and took his seat a few inches away from me.

"How'd I do teme?" Naruto whispered as he looked at me.

"You did fine. People think you're an even bigger idiot than you actually are. But next time, don't make it such a big deal. Just say that you can't do it. Not fall down the rope as high as you are." I said and he nodded his head.

Gai went through several other names. The male jocks that were called up, each flexed their muscles and then climbed up the rope as fast as they can. The average amount of time that people took was usually a minute and a half. I could beat them all and make it up there in less than thirty seconds. But I can't. Not unless I want people getting suspicious, finding out what I'm really like and then get stalked by fan girls over and over again. And I don't feel like going through that hell all over again.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Dammit. I got up from my seat and slowly made my way down. I passed Sakura, not making any motions to look at her. I reached Gai's side and he looked at me. "Alright Sasuke, you're turn to climb up the rope." No shit Sherlock. "Now, considering how hard it might be, it'll be best if you take off your glasses so that they don't fall and break. Now, hand them over and start climbing." He held out his hand, waiting for my specs.

I looked at the large hand and then up at him. I shook my head, refusing to give up the one thing that kept me concealed. Gai made a movement as if saying, 'Give 'em up Sasuke'. Once again I shook my head, not bothering to waste my voice on speaking.

"Sasuke, you need to remove them so they won't break." Gai said. He seemed a little tense.

"Hn." I responded. I glanced at the crowd and saw that Sakura was biting her lower lip. She seemed… scared… worried… but why? Could it be that she didn't want anyone else but her to know what I look like? Did she actually care about my feelings towards everyone else? Or was it all an act? Was it just a selfish desire so that she could be the only one allowed to look at me without my glasses? No, I doubt it, she seemed genuinely worried.

"Fine, you don't have to remove them, just climb the rope. But if they fall, you have no one to blame but yourself." Gai finally gave up and then stepped back, allowing me room to climb.

I took in a breath and glanced back at the pinkette. She was smiling, a warm smile that gave me that weird feeling again. She seemed so happy, and it looked like she let out a sigh of relief. I began to ignore her. I have got to stop looking at her so much. But I can't help it. There's just something… about her… or wrong with me that makes me look at her constantly. I cleared my mind and took in and let out another deep breath, then I slightly jumped and grabbed onto the rope. I started to climb.

Slowly, I made my way up the light brown weaved rope. It was easy, with my strength. But I had to hold back to give myself that nerdy image that everyone knows me by. I could feel my muscles flex. That was dangerous. The white shirt was practically skin-tight and if they knew I had muscles, they'd soon find the other pieces and put together the puzzle. So I gently released the rope and began to slide down. I had been half way up. I landed on the ground and looked at Gai. I fixed my glasses. I knew that they wouldn't fall.

"Hn." I said with some agitation.

"That's' alright Sasuke, you made it pretty far. Take a seat." Gai said. The faint noise of pen against paper hit my ears as I retreated from the gym floor. Just as I took my seat and Gai opened his mouth to say something, the bell rung. "Okay then youthful creatures, that's the bell. Until next week!" Gai said enthusiastically as we all got up from our seats and started heading for the locker rooms.

"About time, now we can leave school early today." Naruto said.

We headed towards the locker rooms. Naruto and I were the last two males to enter and we quickly went to the very back where we had established our lockers. The roar of conversation between the other males a few stalls away was clearly heard where we were at. I rolled the combination on my lock and got out my school clothes. I took off my glasses so that they won't get in the way and then I began to take off my shirt while Naruto started with his shorts.

"So what are we doing after lunch today teme? It is a half day." Naruto asked as he pulled on the other shirt.

"Don't you remember dobe; we're all going to my house and helping set up for the Halloween party, my mom wants us to help this year because last year all we did was trash the house." I placed on the new pants and then sat down and began to tie my shoes. I had already changed pants.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, man, that was some insane party last year." Naruto smiled that goofy grin again, remembering the crap that we had done to my house last year.

Each year, my family threw a Halloween party. While originally, the party is known as being mine, since I've transferred schools and played the double-identity role, every party that I've thrown at my house is known as Itachi's party, not mine. I hate hiding behind the large pair of glasses that I wear. But it's a sacrifice that I have to make to not get sexually harassed by the numerous amounts of whores at this school. Sometimes it's like all of them are whores. And it's very rare to find one who isn't. But lately, it seems like I and my friends have found them. But I still don't trust those girls.

"Okay I'm ready, let's go meet the others teme." Naruto got his backpack from the locker and closed it.

I got up from the bench and placed the glasses on. They were just clear glass, fake glasses tinted to hide my natural eye color. I got my backpack as well and closed the locker. I looped one of the straps through my arms and then we started walking out the locker room. No one ever showered after gym on a half day. At least, I and Naruto didn't. Since we barely participated, we never sweat, which was good because if we went into the shower room with one of those idiots, they'd find out. Besides, Naruto and I always stayed fresh.

We walked past the other lockers, managing to avoid as much attention as possible.

"Hey Uchiha," we both stopped to look at Miomi, the captain of the Football Team. He had a bandage over the cheek that Shikamaru had punched nearly five days ago. It was an act of self-defense. Shikamaru was defending one of Sakura's friends, Ino, from Miomi. The sick-o was gonna take her against her will because Yayuki, another one of Sakura's friends and his girlfriend, refused to do a single thing with him. So he decided to get his fill from other girls and eventually going after her friends. Shikamaru found out and he managed to save her just in time. "You participating in your brother's party tonight?" he asked me.

I shook my head. I was gonna be in it, it was secretly my party after all, I was just not gonna let them know. It was Halloween after all, and I could be in costume and act like myself. But then, the next day at school, tomorrow, no one would remember seeing me there.

"I see," he said. "Don't worry; we won't trash your place as hard as we did last year." He said with a smirk.

I nodded my head and Naruto and I started to walk away. The idiot was taking credit for crap that my group and I did. We were the ones who trashed the place. Naruto had gotten the crazy idea of going down the large flight of stairs at my house in the large, crystal punch bowl. Do I have to tell you what happened next?

"Can you believe him Sasuke, saying that they won't trash it as hard as last year, who's he kidding? It was us who did all that to your house." Naruto stopped to fix his hair so that it looked messy and un-kept. It's usually like that, but without his normal clothes, it just looks dirty. "One of our finer work, I might add." He said with the fox grin.

"Hn. Do that again and I'll murder you." I said to him deadly.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked, confused.

"You don't know the crap I had to go through the next day. My father was so damn pissed that I was grounded until… well today." The house had been so messed up that my father grounded me for a full year. My mother had tried to convince him to lessen my punishment but he had been mad as hell and no amount of talking or action had managed to change his mind.

"Really, that long, alright, that means we did a better job at messing up your house than I thought!" Naruto exclaimed.

I delivered a swift blow to the back of his head with my hand.

"Dobe."

* * *

.

* * *

Lunch

* * *

.

* * *

I took my seat at the table. The circle tables at school were large and fit up to ten people. Since we were a group of five, we each took a seat one down from the other. Skipping one, allowing space for our backpacks. I removed a small amount of my hair from my eyes and looked at the other three people who were in my group.

"Hyuuga, Nara, Itorashi." I acknowledged them both.

"Uchiha." They all replied back in monotone.

You couldn't exactly call us five friends. I could only call Naruto a friend because… because… well I'm not quite sure. But the other three, I'm not so sure. Sure we hang out with one another and often go over to each other's places, but that's only because we've been through pretty much the same thing and feel comfortable enough around one another. But there was still a tension between us, especially now more than ever considering the circumstances.

"Shikamaru," I broke the silence and Shikamaru looked up at me. He was a Nara, and his family held brilliant scientists that have won plenty awards. He blew a strand of spiky brown hair from his eyes. Normally, he has his hair up in a spiky ponytail but he lets it loose so that it can cover his eyes and hide his appearance. Shikamaru transferred out of school because of how annoying and troublesome he found the fan girls to be. He was ignored here because he was extremely lazy, but he scored perfectly on everything, and that annoyed several people. "Naruto and I saw Miomi today. You delivered one hell of a blow." I said silently, so that no one else around us would hear. "Nice job." I said with a faint smirk.

Shikamaru stood up straight and drunk some of the milk in his carton before setting it down and licking his lips. "Thanks you Sasuke, it felt good to hit the bastard. He deserved it." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, he did." I agreed. None of us liked Miomi or his crew of Football playing dumbasses. They took advantage of others and did things out of desire, not because it was the right thing to do. They treated woman like pieces of meat. Going for the best ones and then, if those didn't do as they wished, they went for weaker ones, but still keeping the best. That really upsets us because we actually respect all members of the opposite sex. Although they can be annoying at times, we were raised to see them as human beings and not animals like several other males. "So, how many punches did it take to knock him out?" I asked.

"One. He may seem tough but he's weak, just like the rest of his friends." Shikamaru said.

"Hm, if you ask me, they're nothing but a bunch of posers." Hitomi piped into the conversation. He was an Itorashi, born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He got kicked out of the private school that his parents sent him to because he unleashed a pack of wolves on it. His reason was that everyone there pissed him off, male… and especially female. He eventually came here and hid his natural looks with his long orange-gold bangs that are usually pushed to the side, but instead, he keeps them straight. He wears a black hood to school every day to keep his hair down. "They act like they rule the world, as if they're God's gift to woman… I can't stand any of them. I wish I could take them out." Hitomi said.

"I'd help you with that." Neji said. Neji was a Hyuuga. They were a noble family and believed in the old and time-honored Japanese traditions. Neji had been in a private school before coming here. He transferred because he felt like he was being under-minded by everyone there. But there was another reason as to why he came here. He had a little cousin, Hinata, who also came here. He was ordered to protect her, and knowing that he couldn't refuse, he blandly agreed. He acted like a complete jackass and isolated himself from everyone. He uses his long hair to hide most of his features. "We could easily take them down."

"You know we could. But if it weren't for this stupid charade, we would rule this school instead." Hitomi said.

We stayed quiet as we each took a bite of something. From the corner of my eye, I had a clear view of the jock table holding Miomi and his friends. They were throwing a football at one another. A girl, a pretty one passed them and they instantly turned into a couple of hounds. I began to glare at them. They're truly an embarrassment to the male species.

"So, how've things been going with you guys?" Naruto asked. We each looked at him. He needs to clarify that. "With _them_?" he asked. Now we knew.

"Naruto, that's not something that we discuss at school. We'll talk about it at my place today." I said, slightly glaring at him, then I turned towards the others. "That reminds me, you guys are all coming over and helping with the Halloween decorations." I said.

"How come?" Neji asked.

"My dad saw it fit considering how it was last year. Plus my mom asked, and you know how she gets when you guys refuse something." My mom was a very persuasive person and my father, a very scary one.

"Oh yeah… damn, we really screwed it up last year. How long did you have to stay grounded Uchiha?" Hitomi asked.

"Until today." I responded.

We stayed quiet. Mainly because Sakura's friends each got up and seemed to have yelled something at her. She got up and started to yell back. It didn't seem like they were angry at each other, just a simple, over-dramatic argument. Since we were about two tables down from them, we managed to hear what they were saying as they finally took their seats. It seemed like everyone in the cafeteria was quiet to hear what the most popular girls at school had to say.

"You have to come!" Ino, the blonde one, said. I looked at Shikamaru. He had recently become infatuated with the girl; one of the reasons why he saved her. We all knew that he was romantically interested in her, which was odd because she was the complete opposite of him, but we didn't care.

"But I don't want to!" she yelled back.

"Who cares, you're coming!" said Tenten, the brown bun-haired one. I looked over at Neji who seemed calm as he stared at her. He and Tenten were currently living together. He had been with her when her dad died in her arms, and he offered her a place to stay. She took it, and they've been together for about three weeks now. Neither one of us go over to Neji's place because of that very reason. She was there.

"Please, Sakura, you have to go! For us?" exclaimed and begged Yayuki, the black-haired-rainbow-streaked one. I looked at Hitomi. Yayuki was the daughter of the man who Hitomi's father was partnered with in the business. Hitomi and she have been having an affair for quite some time now. He says that it's to keep her away from her boyfriend, she was a good girl and was better than that, but I know that there's more to it. The dude's had to like her for a while now.

"C-come on S-sa-sakura-chan, p-please go. E-ev-even I'm g-going and y-you k-kn-know how I a-am." Hinata, the inky-haired shy one, said. I watched as a smile grew on Naruto's face as he stared at the girl. Then he looked over at Neji and the smile was completely wiped out. Naruto and Hinata have been secretly seeing each other for almost a month now. Being as how she is his little cousin, Neji wasn't too happy, but gave Naruto an ultimatum. He could see Hinata as much as he wanted, but if he dares make her cry, or pushes her into something that she's not ready for, he'll kill him. Naruto, wanting to be with the girl so badly, agreed.

"I'm not sure you guys," Sakura paused. Her pink lips touched the straw that was inside her milk and she gently sucked on it to take in the white liquid. She momentarily closed her eyes to do so, hiding the viridian orbs that are so… There I go again, analyzing everything she does. Why the hell do I keep doing that? She placed it down and continued her sentence. "I'm just not up to partying tonight." So that's what they were talking about… a Halloween party.

"Oh come on Sakura, everybody who's anybody is going to that party tonight. It's only expected that you go as well. We're all going." Ino said. She had a bottle in her hand and shook it as she spoke before she gulped down a few droplets of water.

"Ino… I'm not…" she looked at her friends sadly. I know that look… something was on her mind. She moved her gaze up and for a few moments, they met my eyes. I could see the small tint of a blush on her cheek and then she looked away, trying to play it cool. Did I have something to do with her anxiety? I could tell that she wanted to go, but was reluctant to. "I'm just not up to celebrating. Besides, I thought we were going to have a sleep over to smooth things over?"

"We were but… It's a party at the Uchiha Mansion Sakura, we have to go." Tenten said.

So that's why she seems so uncomfortable with the idea. She was going over to my house and apparently was a little scared about it. I'm not sure why. There's nothing scary about my house, other than my father, but he won't be there for the rest of the week. So right now, it's just me, Itachi and my mom, plus the round-the-clock staff. And my mom fills the house with warmth and makes is inviting, she's not a cold person at all.

"You guys… I'm not-"

"You are going and that's final Sakura!" Ino yelled at her best friend. The entire cafeteria went silent. She nudged Tenten, who was right next to her and the brown-eyed girl looked at the cafeteria with slight a glare.

"What are you all looking at, don't you have your own lives to get to, jeesh, turn around and resume your conversations." Tenten said with minor annoyance. The students turned around, but they were still quiet.

"Ino, I don't think it's up to you whether I go or not. And because of that, my decision is no, and there's nothing you can do about it." Sakura said. She crossed her arms and pouted he rips forward with attitude. They were rosy pink from her lip-gloss, almost matching the pale pink shade of her hair. They were shiny. And made her lips look so… dammit! I need to stop that!

"Oh yeah," Ino said. I had a feeling Sakura didn't like the tone in her voice. It just screamed that she had come up with a diabolical idea. In paused and handed all five trays to a male fan boy. When he walked away, she looked directly at Sakura. "Grab her!" she yelled.

Sakura's eyes widened as all four of her friends started to grab for a separate part of her body. She struggled, but they managed to get a hold of her. They each had a limb; Ino her left arm, Tenten her right leg, Yayuki her left leg and Hinata her right arm. They lifted her up off her seat, she still struggled. They then began walking to us. They each had their backpacks looped through their arms and moved the frustrated pinkette through the cafeteria. Boy was I glad that she wasn't wearing her cheerleading outfit today. They got closer to us and she stopped struggling.

"You guys, put me down, now! You're causing a scene!" she said.

"Not happening, you're going to that party, and for that, you need a perfect Halloween costume. We're going shopping." Ino said. Hm, when that girl wants to go shopping, it seems like she stops at nothing. I'll surely point that out to Shikamaru later.

"No, I don't wanna, put me down, put me down!" they were a foot away.

"Tenten, please explain to our dear Sakura here, why we shall not let that happen." Ino said.

"Surely," Tenten replied. I heard Sakura groan out and saw her roll her eyes. "You see, Sakura, dear, since we are your best friends, it is our job to make sure that you have a great time with us. And for this, we are forcing you to go to that party because you deserve to have some fun after all that dramatic crap that we've been through-ooo!" All five girls tripped and fell down. There had been a tray in their way that they all failed to see. "Dammit!" Tenten yelled out as she landed flat on her ass with Sakura's leg on top of her.

Sakura took the opportunity to get up. She was gonna make a break for it but fell down even harder, and closer to me, when Yayuki managed to compose herself and quickly grabbed onto Sakura's leg.

"Sorry Kura-chan." Yayuki apologize dafter Sakura slammed into the floor. I looked at the pink spot on the floor and saw that those jeans were really rather tight on her. They hugged her curves and gave her a good shape. They made her ass look… I looked away. This girl was beginning to get on my nerves. Her damn body was nearly on my thoughts all the time. Everything about her was on my mind all the time!

Sakura slowly lifted her upper body and then flipped over on her back. She gave off a nervous smile and blinked before looking up. My eyes locked onto hers. I could see her irises widen and then she quickly got up off the ground. Her other friends were beginning to get up as well.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, did I –did we disturb you guys?" she asked. She looked at all five of us with concerned looks on their faces. I looked at several people in the cafeteria; they were now talking, probably wondering why the most popular girl at school was worrying about the five most um-popular guys at school. She may have addressed the others as well, but she kept staring at me.

I shook my head. She let out a sigh and a soft smile. Then she pulled a lock of hair behind her ear and bent slightly down to get her backpack from the ground. As she did so, the dark purple shirt with pink ruffles that she wore, showed something hidden. A good amount of cleavage came into view as she got her stuff. I saw the gold necklace that she often wore. The pendant hidden in between her breasts. Her skin was creamy, smooth, flawless. Absolutely nothing wrong with it what-so-ever. She didn't seem to be wearing a bra. The shirt was padded though. I bit my bottom lip as she slowly got back up and fixed her hair. What was it with me? I keep studying her, taking in every little thing that she does, analyzing the curves and features of her body and how it looked with her clothes on… My hormones started rushing and I couldn't help but want to look at her with her clothes off. It's not like I haven't seen her like that before. But it was usually, always the top half, or bottom half, not all of her in full. I want to see her like that. But why do I? Sure she's attractive and all but… why do I actually feel like I could trust her? Why is it that she seems to care about me? How is it that she's different… almost… friendly. Maybe she does want me to be her friend after all?

"Uh, okay but… sorry anyways." She flashed a small smile towards me and then looked back. Realizing that her friends had gotten up and had their stuff as well, she started running. The girls soon realized and started going after her within seconds. I, along with the other guys at the table, watched as all five disappeared through the cafeteria doors.

We stayed quiet once again and looked at one another after a few moments.

"Those girls are troublesome." Shikamaru commented. I had a sneaking suspicion that he had been studying Ino just like I had been with Sakura.

"Yeah." Neji spoke out.

* * *

.

* * *

I walked up to my car. Lunch was over about an hour ago and everyone was gone. I had stayed back because I could never get to my car without there being a sea of fan girls there waiting to see who owned it. The others had the same problem as well. They had left about a few minutes ago.

I reached for my keys and pulled them out. I un-locked my car and then stepped in. I closed my door and placed my backpack on the other seat. Just as I was about to put the key into the ignition, I heard a tapping against my window. I turned me head to the left and saw Sakura there. She shyly waved and had a smile on my face. The hell was she doing? I opened up my door and then looked at her as she crouched down near me.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Um, hi Sasuke, I was just wondering… What are you doing later?" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?" I asked. What was she getting at?

"I just wanted to see if you were free. Then maybe, you and I could go spend some time together and… you know, hang out with one another and get to know each other… remember? I want you to be my friend. But I thought about it and it turns out that how are we ever gonna become friends if I don't know a single thing about you… so… do you want to?" she couldn't be serious. But the nervous expression on her face and the look in her eyes said it all. She was serious. She actually wanted to spend time with me and become a friend of mine.

I looked at her for a few more seconds. She seemed to have really gone all out on this. I could see a slight scar on her hand' blemishing her perfect skin. A tiny, red dash across the top of her right hand, it seemed fresh too. It still had the swelling.

"What happened to your hand?" I asked, changing the subject.

She looked at it and then at me. "Oh, when I ran out of the cafeteria and into the parking lot, I ran into a tree and scratched myself. I guess I was too focused on getting away from them that I wasn't really paying attention to the obstacles in front of me." she said as she ran her finger along it and then looked back up at me. "So, are you gonna let me?" she changed the subject back.

I took in a deep breath and placed my head against the head-rest of my blue Corvette ZR1 sports car. I gripped the steering wheel harder in my hand. A wind blew by and I saw her raise the collar of the jacket she wore and shivered a bit.

"Get in." I said. Her face lightened up and I felt that thing in my chest again. What the hell was that? She practically skipped over to the other side of my car. I removed my backpack and threw it in the back seat. Then I closed my door and placed the key in the ignition, turning it on. She opened the door and stepped inside. She placed her backpack on the ground, closed the door and then began to put on her seat belt. Once she was perfectly buckled in, she looked at me with a smile on her face. I shifted the car into drive.

"So where are we headed Sasuke?" she asked. The way she said my name, it sounded as if we were on friendly terms, which we're not. At least out here, in the real world, we're not. Who knows what she thinks in her mind.

"My house; I have to help set up for the party tonight." I pressed on the gas pedal and we started speeding out of the parking lot. I could tell that she was surprised at the speed of the car. I smirked. This thing can go 0 to 100 in 7 seconds flat. So yeah, it's fast, and my pride and joy.

"We're going to your house… are your parents there?" I could tell that she was nervous at meeting my parents. I'm not sure why. It's like she and I are in a relationship.

"Just my mom and Itachi." Aw hell… I just remembered something. If I show up at my house with Sakura, my mom and jerk-of-a-big-brother will think of her as someone important in my life. I can imagine the situation now. We arrive and are instantly greeted by my mother. She sees Sakura and starts going on and on about her looks and what a good choice I made, embarrassing me. Then Itachi comes in and starts to flirt with her while at the same time acting like a complete gentlemen and getting on my nerves.

We stayed quiet. I sped over a corner, almost doing a half circle, and then I pressed down more on the gas pedal as we arrived closer and closer to the bridge. It was a small bridge, over a river, and once we made it pass that, all I had to do was go straight, until we reach the private property of my family.

"Your mom and brother… oh man." She said silently. I glanced at her and saw that she had her head turned to the side and was looking out the window. In the reflection, I could see her worried expression. She really was different. Any other girl would probably be stoked to meet two members of my family, they'd also try to pass themselves off as my girlfriend but I'm pretty sure that she won't do that.

Something overcame me and I reached out for her hand that was on her lap. I kept one hand on the wheel but managed to grab hers and squeezed it in comfort. It was a red light and I momentarily stopped the car. I looked over at her. She was staring at me with a confused look on her face. Her skin was smooth and I briefly ran my thumb over the light scar. I could feel where it had cut. The skin around it was rough.

"Don't worry…" I said. I said it softly, and that brought on a sad smile on her face. She squeezed my hand back and then I looked back at the light. It turned green and I quickly let go and placed it back on the steering wheel. Why did I do that?

I really have no clue what had gotten over me. All I know was that when I looked at her reflection… she seemed so sad… and I wanted to make that sadness go away. To see that bright, bright smile on her face and the way her eyes lit up when she did so. I wanted to reassure her. But I'm just not sure why. This girl… Sakura… she makes me want to do things that I never wanted to do with any other girl. They're mostly acts of kindness, things that I would do for my mother, but then the fact that Sakura I around my age and a very attractive girl… it makes me want to do other things to her. Things that I've already done with her, but she's usually the one to make the move. Trying to convince me to be her friend, getting close, lost in her hormones, and then… I sighed.

"Something wrong Sasuke?" her soft voice broke through all my thoughts. I focused on the street before looking at her. The turn was coming up.

"I'm fine." I said. I removed the stupid glasses from my eyes. My family didn't know about my secret identity at school. I handed them to Sakura who looked at them and then at me. "Put them in the glove compartment." I said. I pressed a button to open it up and she gently placed them in and then closed it softly. I turned the steering wheel and went into the curve. I could see my house just up ahead. I could feel her staring at me. I turned towards her and she blushed and then looked away. I smirked. She looked cute when she blushed.

I stopped at the front of the gate. I waited until the little cameras that identified every car that went near the house, recognized mine and opened the gates. I went turned left, skipping the semi-circle turn that led to the front of the house. I went along the line until I could see the much smaller building, but still big in comparison to other homes, that was my house. I went over the small bump and then headed towards my garage. As much as I love my mother, and tolerate my father and brother, I just can't live in the same house as them. So at age 8, my parents started construction on this smaller house for me to live in. I move d in last year.

I pressed the button in my car that opened the garage door and I moved inside, the door automatically closed. We passed several of my cars and then I parked in the spot closest to the door. I placed the car in park and then took out the ignition.

"Here we are, grab your backpack and let's go." I told her as I started to get my stuff together. She silently nodded her head and did so.

I got my backpack from the back seat. My arm slightly brushed up against hers and I ignored the sensation that formed. I got my backpack and then opened the car door. I stepped out of the blue car. I made sure not to scratch the green car next to it. I stood in between both cars and then flipped the switch to lock all doors and closed it. I looked over at Sakura who was taking the time to look at all the cars I had in here.

"Come on." I said to her. She looked at me and I began walking. I walked over the car and then headed up the stone steps that led in and out of the garage. I heard her light footsteps behind me and I opened up the door for us to get out. "Close it behind you." I stepped into my house and I heard the door close. I then shot a glance at her.

Her eyes were wide as she took in my house. I saw them dash quickly from left to right, taking it all in. I smirked at this. I had a feeling this would be her expression. She didn't seem like the type that saw mansions like this every day. Although, I'm sure that she's seen her friend Yayuki's.

"What do you think?" I asked her. She looked at me and then shook her head and closed her mouth.

"I… it's so big. I've never seen one like this before." she said. "I can't believe you live here, well of course I can believe it, I mean, you are an Uchiha but what I meant it… wow." She said with a mixed expression of a shocked look and a smile.

"Hn, this is just my house. The one we passed on the way here is my parents'." I said.

"You mean that bigger one? So you live here by yourself?" she asked. She seemed to be really interested in the topic. But I didn't sense any ulterior motive to it. She just seemed to be curious about it, an innocent curiosity.

"Yeah, now come on." I told her. I turned back around and started heading up the stairs that was there. My parents' house was five floors, this one was just three. We made it to the top of the flight, on the second floor. Then I turned to the left and started heading over to the elevator. My room was on the top floor, which was really more of a penthouse if you thought about it.

We passed several portraits of my family. My mother had put them there when I started moving in. I was relatively okay with it, because most of them were of her. But others; like Itachi, my father's, and my grandpa Madara plus cousin Tobi… those, I could do without.

We reached one of the elevators on the floor. I placed my hand print on the scan and it opened up. I didn't feel like having people come into my room without me knowing. So I added a scan to each one. No one beside me and my acquaintances were allowed to go farther than the first floor. We both stepped inside once the cage opened. I pressed the 3rd floor button just as she got in. The glass that covered the elevator closed and so did the cage on the outside. We started to go up. I quickly glanced at her. She was fidgeting with her hands, she seemed nervous. I narrowed my eyes at this. She was up to something. I could just feel it. I moved my eyes from looking at her hands to her face. Her slender neck was exposed by the ponytail that she wore on the day. The jacket she had on matched her jean pants and was closed up to where the pad in her shirt ended. Her lips were moving; she seemed to be chewing on gum.

The elevator stopped and the glass opened. Then the cage door opened and we both stepped out. I looked at what was my penthouse. It was very dignified, full of my personality. I had several large pieces of black furniture as well as dark blue smaller pieces of furniture such as pillows and vases that added in a touch of a different color. My mom had scolded me for my lack of brighter colors. But I explained to her that I wouldn't need bright colors because I wasn't a bright person.

I went over to the black leather couch, it was nice and long and provided a good view of the flat screen, and I took a seat. I dropped my backpack on the floor. I took in a breath and then let it out. I didn't hear any movement and opened my eyes to look over at her. She was standing a few feet away from me, a shy expression on her face, and she looked around before finally looking at me.

"Are you gonna sit or just stand there?" I asked her. She seemed so nervous for some reason.

She looked up at me with those innocent green eyes of hers. How was it that they were even like that? She's anything but innocent. I should know considering how many times we've done it. She shook her head but stayed quiet.

"Hn, so, what the hell do you want to know about me?" I asked her out of nowhere.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" I patted at the spot next to me, signaling her to come and sit down and she hesitantly obeyed. After she took her seat, she scooched away a bit. She ran her hands through the material and then looked up at me.

"You said that you wanted to know more about me so that we could become friends. Now, I don't have any girls as friends because they're all annoying; and you're no exception." She looked at me and then a small smile played at her lips. The two plump folds stayed together as the corner of them bent up to give off her smile. They disappeared a little after a while. It seemed like a shy smile. "But considering the shit that's been going on between us, I figure to give you a test-run and see if this whole female-friendship thing isn't a load of crap."

She stayed quiet and moved a little on the couch. She placed her backpack on the floor and then looked back at me. "Um…" her lips parted ad I saw her soft, pink tongue. "Okay, first… I guess I want to know… why do you hide yourself at school Sasuke? How come you wear those glasses?" I had a feeling that would be her first question.

"I wear them to hide what I actually look like." I said, confessing to her.

"Well how come? If I was you, and I looked like that, I'd never hide my looks. To be honest, I think it's a little shallow to hide them." she said.

"How is that shallow?" I raised an eyebrow at the girl, questioning what she had just sad. She made absolutely no sense at the moment.

"Well, by hiding your looks, it's like saying that you're really insecure. And when you look like you do…" she paused and blushed a little. "Well… frankly, it's like saying you're not… pretty enough, which is shallow." She said.

I stayed quiet, just looking at the girl. She played with the tip of her ponytail and twisted the smooth, silky hair with her finger. Most girls would do it in a flirtatious way, but I had a feeling that she wasn't doing that for those types of reasons. She was just awkward in the situation. I wonder how awkward I could make her feel.

"Next." I said, indicating for her to ask the next annoying question.

"Well, do your friends know what you actually look like?" she asked. She released the hair and it fell on the top of her shoulder blade. She took off her jean jacket, my guess was because it was hot, and she revealed all of her shirt once again. She placed the jacket nicely on the couch and then looked at me. If she was gonna try and seduce me later, I'm so kicking her ass out. But looking into her eyes… I knew that that wasn't the case. She just did it for obvious temperature reasons.

"They know." I responded. I took off my jacket as well. That stupid sweater I always wore was beginning to feel heavier in the warmness of my room. I then bunched it up and threw it to where the recliner was. I'd use it as a pillow later. I looked back at her and saw that she was looking me up and down. I masked the urge to smirk. "Like what you see, Sakura?" I asked after a while of her ogling me. I had on jeans and a black muscle shirt on that day.

She looked up at me and then slightly narrowed her eyes. She looked away. "No… ugh," she turned back at me but had her arms crossed. "You're such an arrogant bastard Sasuke… whatever, okay, here's my next question," I can't believe how fast her emotions changed. This wasn't a natural thing with her… right? "Do your parents and brother know that you hide yourself at school?" she asked. She blinked and for a second it was like her eyes got brighter.

"No, and you better not tell them." if my parents found this out, they'd surely start hammering me with questions and my mom would cry about me hiding my 'handsome looks', as she put it, and being ashamed of who I was. Which, would break her heart and I didn't want that.

"I won't, I won't. I promise." She said. I noticed that her hands had left her chest and were now at her side. I looked at her shirt again. She was bra-less, if I wanted to, I could easily throw her down on the couch and squeeze her… no, no, no! I have GOT to stop thinking about doing those things to her. We're not in a damn relationship. "Like what you see, Sasuke?" she asked, giggling in between words.

I realized that I had been staring at her chest for a long time. I quickly removed my eyes and met hers. "Hn." I responded. She giggled even more, until it was a small laugh and my heart swelled at the sound of her laughter. Why the hell did that happen? "Last question." I said, cutting through the ring of her joyous pipes.

She stopped laughing and placed a hand over her mouth to try and stifle the giggles. She then shook her head and took in a deep breath and let it out. When she opened her eyes, I looked at her with a confused expression on my face.

"I do that to calm down." she said. I nodded my head and then lounged back on my couch. I wish I could lift my feet, but she was in the way. She then cleared her throat and opened up her pretty pink mouth. Dammit! "What caused you to force yourself to hide your looks Sasuke? My guess is that it'd have to be something pretty traumatizing to make you go to such extreme lengths and be so committed. I mean, you go through a lot of hell at school, with the way you act and dress and… you're the complete opposite of that." she said. It was a long question, and really got into my personal background but… I want to see if her intentions are pure or not.

"Hn… it was two years ago, freshman year. This girl had just transferred there and I liked her. I asked her out and she agreed, we went out and the next day, she didn't come to school. I wondered if she was sick, because she didn't come for an entire week, and then one day I learned that she had been hospitalized because a group of my annoying fan girls got jealous about the date and beat her up not hours after I left her at her front porch." I paused and looked over at Sakura's expression. It was emotionless, kinda like mine. It seemed she had no words. I continued. "Since then, I've never liked another girl and hid my looks so that I wouldn't acquire any more fan girls so that if I do end up finding a girl I like, she won't suffer the same fate." I finished.

"Oh… Sasuke that's so…" she stopped talking and just gave me a gentle smile. Instead she started to move in more, until she was on all fours on the couch and got closer and closer to me. My immediate instinct was to push her back. I had been right; she was the same as any other girl. But the other half of me, the curious one, was eager to see what she would do. To see if she truly was like all the others and just wanted one thing from me. She leaned in and I could smell her perfume. She moved a little to the side and planted a quick kiss on my cheek, then pulled back. She sat on top of her legs and had her hands on her covered thighs. "That really nice of you Sasuke, to protect the girl you might someday fall in love with by making sure that no one has a reason to hurt her for having your affection… I think it's sweet." She shot me a bright smile and I couldn't take it anymore.

Everything about her was so different from any other girl. She was kind, not selfish, sweet, not nasty, smart, not stupid, generous, not greedy and above all –on a list that probably included over 30 more traits of hers- she wasn't stupid. She actually seemed to have a brain and know how to use it. She seemed like the type of girl that wouldn't get pushed around. Who knew what she was capable of. Who actually had a heart and brain to match her beauty. She was… the full package.

This time, I moved in more. I wrapped my hands around her waist and brought her into my chest.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" she asked.

She actually seemed nervous. Most girls would… oh yeah, she's different. I brought my head down to her neck and began to lightly suck on her skin. I trialed a thin line from her neck to her jaw-line. I stopped and looked at her lips. They were so plump, so juicy, so ready to be kissed. So I brought my lips down and began to kiss her. I felt it again, this thing in my heart whenever I kissed her. What the hell could that be? I heard her moan and felt her hands run along my hair. I began to lean back, bringing her down with me as my head was now on the arm rest of the couch.

I un-laced my fingers from one another and felt up her shirt. Through the fabric, I could feel that my assumptions had been correct. There was no sign of a bra strap. She really was bra-less. I smirked into the kiss at this. She opened up her mouth and I invaded her. She tasted so good. Kinda like an exotic wine that just gets better and better with age, just as all wines should. Only this wine held a certain spice to it. One that made it forbidden.

And I liked it.

I started to move on the couch as I continued tasting all corners of her mouth. I managed to make her the one on the couch, me above. Bringing my head down a little bit more, I managed to make the kiss deeper. She let out a long moan, and already I could feel a growing erection. But I wasn't about to let her know that. I moved my hands so that they were at her sides. Then I used them to raise the soft and silky material of her purple and hot pink embroidered shirt. Her skin was as soft as ever, out-doing the material of her top. I raised it so that I t went just over her breast. With my chest now back on top of hers, I could feel just how perky her nipples had become due to the sudden exposure.

I placed my hands at my side, in a push-up position, and raised myself up off of her by a few inches. I could sense that she needed to breathe. And just because I was having a great time exploring her didn't mean that she should die over it. Her face was flushed with a beautiful rosy pink color. I looked down at her breast. They were heaving up and down and the two nubs stood up straight. As if they were ready to shoot me if I came any closer. Her breathing was erotic. Her pink hair had become tussled and now sprayed over the couch in different direction, but still managing to stay tied. She opened her green eyes; they were darker now, clouded with her inner desire.

"S-sasuke… kun…" she said. Something happened in my stomach as she said my name like that. It was almost like… a warm and fuzzy feeling. The type I got whenever my mom was around. The one that meant that I…

Without hesitation, I smashed my mouth down onto one of her nipples. She squeaked in surprise. I began to roll my tongue over the pink stub. I bit down lightly on it, trialing small circles with my tongue as I did so. I felt a pressure on my head and squirming underneath me. She was pushing my head down onto her body. She raised her lower body and brushed up against me. I held back my groan. I was not about to let this girl think that I get so aroused so easily.

I released it and went for the other one. She arched her back so that I could get even more of her in my mouth. I smirked. She really was a horny little girl. She let out another mole as I pulled back and blew on it. My hot saliva cooled down a bit, causing a moan to erupt from her lips.

"Hey teme!" my eyes widened at the familiar voice and nickname. I immediately panicked. I had forgotten that the others were coming over to help prepare for the party tonight. I removed myself from Sakura completely. She stared up at me confused.

"Sasuke?" she asked cutely and softly.

I pulled her shirt back down for her before I made her sit up on the couch. She still had that blush on her face and her hair was messed up. If the others see her like that… and here… plus with my small erection that seemed to have gone down from the shock… they'll…

"Yo teme, ready to set up?" I turned my head to watch as Naruto and the other stepped in. Immediately they all stopped in their steps and gained looks of puzzlement on their faces. Naruto was the first to speak up. "Teme… what's Sakura doing here?" he pointed to the pinkette who's back was still to them.

I looked at her. She was slightly hunched over and breathing heavily. Her hands moved up to pull back all the new rebellious strands of hair that she had earned and once she swallowed down her spit, she turned her head to look at the others. I saw her eyes go wide again. I forgot she didn't know what they looked like either.

"N-naruto?" she asked. She looked at the others. "O-oh my god… y-you guys… you guys are…" she couldn't finish her sentence. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she immediately whipped her head to look at me.

"That's the only reason they know. They do it too." I explained. I removed my hand but let it glide down her arm for a while though. I heard footsteps and watched as the others took their seats on the separate couches in the room.

"Why?" she asked. She looked at all of them again.

Neji was against the wall. Hitomi seated on the dark blue recliner that I had thrown my jacket on; which was now on the floor; bastard. Shikamaru was spread out on the second black couch there. It wasn't as long as the one Sakura and I were seated on, but it was long enough for him to put his feet up and almost fall asleep. And Naruto was casually seated on the arm rest of the couch that Shikamaru was on, near his feet. All of them were staring at Sakura as if she were an alien. Which, when you take everything in consideration, she kinda is.

"So, all of you hide your looks to protect someone you might end up loving?" she asked.

"Nah, I do it so I don't have to dodge bus-loads of whores every day on my way to school." Said Hitomi. He pulled the switch back that made the chair recline. A foot rest popped out and he leaned against the seat, enjoying its comfort.

Sakura gave Hitomi a look. Her mouth was opened in 'Oh' form and she closed her mouth. I think that she felt a little offended by it or something.

"What about the rest of you?" she asked, referring to Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru.

"Our old schools." Answered Neji. I knew that they wouldn't go into detail or say something like Hitomi did. I looked at her expression and saw that she wanted to know more, I could see it in her eyes, but she wasn't about to push it. Smart girl.

"So Sakura, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. I looked at the dobe who was staring intently at her. Then I switched my gaze back to Sakura who was fumbling with her hands again. To be honest, I'm a little curious as to what she's gonna say.

"I… I…" she was having a hard time. She better think up of something good. "I came here to help with the Halloween party. You know, set up and… stuff." She said. That'd be a lot more believable if she sounded more comfortable about what she said. She turned towards me. "Um Sasuke… where's the bathroom?" she asked silently.

"Down the hall to your right. It's the second to last door on the left." I pointed her in the direction of the hallways.

"Thank you." She said. She got up and almost ran out of the room. She felt awkward with all of us here. Especially since this is the first time that she's seen them like that… and because of what I had just done to her. A vague smirk appeared on my face.

I turned to look at the others. They had all been staring at the girl as she left and then they turned to look at me. Their faces were all expressionless. Even Naruto's.

"What?" I snapped at them.

"You brought her here? What the hell's wrong with you Uchiha? She's the captain of the cheerleaders. Chances are that she'll be the one to expose us." Said Neji.

"Shut up Hyuuga, if she hasn't done it now, then chances are that she never will. Besides, we all saw that crap that went down last week in the cafeteria. None of them have sold any of us out. What are the odds that she will?" I can't believe that Neji was actually saying that she'd expose us. He was the one living with one of her best friends. He's let her in more than any of us have with the others.

There was another silence. I think that what I was saying was finally sinking in. A voice penetrated through the mute. "I have to agree with The Uchiha, Hyuuga. Besides, from what her friend's told me about her, she doesn't seem to be the one that would just blurt something out. None of them do." Hitomi said.

I let a victorious smirk appear. I have won the battle. And by the look on Neji's face, I knew that he knew as well. Naruto sighed out and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, I think it's okay if she knows. Besides, I've known Sakura-chan for a while now. And she's… poles apart from all the other girls at the school. All five of them are. It's a safe-bet that she won't tell. Neither will the others." He said.

At that moment, Sakura chose to come back into the room. She seemed to have fixed her hair and her lip-gloss. There was a headband in her hair, a dark purple one that I hadn't seen before. I wonder where she had it. She looked at all of us before taking a seat back down. She kept her head down, her hands on her lap. She was still nervous.

"Guys, I think we should get started on the decorations." I spoke up. They all looked at me. "The party is in about 8 hours. We've wasted enough time as it is. Let's get started." I said. I got up from the couch. Sakura stood as well. She seemed like a lost puppy dog and it gave me a weird sense of self-satisfaction to be like her master.

I started to head over to the elevator. The others joined in. The elevator was big, able to fit about 20 people or a maximum of 10,000 pounds. We barely scratched the surface of that. We all stepped inside when both doors opened and I was in the far left corner, Sakura right next to me. She felt so out of place here, with all of us. She must still be adjusting. The doors closed and we all went down. It felt like the longest 30-second ride ever.

"Sasuke," the soft voice came from in front of me and I looked at Sakura. "Where exactly is your party being held?" she asked.

"Out back, near the pool house." I answered her.

She nodded her head and then the doors opened. We all stepped out and began to head out back. As we made our way through the hallway, I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Sakura. I could imagine how she felt at the moment. It was like we were all a puzzle. And all five of us guys fit. And there's one piece left, but… Sakura isn't the fitting piece. She has the wrong shape and she's forced into the puzzle. But it just doesn't look or feel right. I inwardly sighed out as I got closer to the girl and slowly placed my hand in hers. I squeezed it and she looked at me.

"Relax… they don't bite." I whispered.

Her eyes brightened and she smiled. "Thank you." She said softly. She leaned in again and kissed me one more time on the cheek. I'm not sure why but it felt… normal. It felt like this was how I was actually supposed to be with the chick. With her always smiling… at my place… and… kissing me every time I say something to comfort her. Hell, what the fuck was happening to me? Why was I feeling this way towards her?

I pulled away from her. I was getting too close for comfort. We all headed down the stairs and turned left. We passed the two large, black curtains with a sign in between that read, 'Prepare to Die' in honor of the Halloween theme. Everything past that was creepy. We had skulls, blood, skeletons, creepy puppets, and a giant Chucky doll that would greet the guests as they came in by scaring them the second they walked through a trigger plate under the mat.

"This looks so… oh my god." Sakura commented.

Her eyes were wide as she took everything in. we were passing the pool. I looked at it. Normally, clear water would fill it all year round. But just for this Holiday, I had it filled with green goo dyed red and filled with horror, plastic body parts and other weird things to make it literally look like a blood bath.

"That's scary Sasuke." Sakura said. She looked at it. "What is that?" she asked in wonder.

"Yeah teme, I have to agree with her, what the hell is that?" Naruto asked. He opened up the glass sliding door and stepped out. The rest of us followed suit. We all stopped at the edges of the pool. The slight breeze pushed the liquid back and forth. "That's really over the top. Is that fake blood?" Naruto asked as he looked at me.

"No, it's just that green goo that they give kids to play with. I had it dyed red." I answered.

"That's actually pretty brilliant Uchiha." Shikamaru said. "For a mere second I actually suspected it to be true blood. But you carried out the illusion pretty well."

"Hn." I answered with a bit of a smug attitude. "Let's go check out the rest of the decorations and then we'll talk about the guest list." I stated. We started to head back inside. After I closed the pool door, we kept our direction to the right, where the pool house was.

"Ahh!" Sakura screamed.

We all looked over at her and she covered her mouth as she slowly stepped away from whatever scared her. I got closer to see what had caused her to scream. I smirked as I pushed back the realistic vampire head that I had ordered to be put so that it would pop out whenever someone passed by.

"What the hell?" she said with an almost funny tone to it. "That scared the crap out of me." she had her hand over her heart as she started to take in deep breaths.

Naruto was laughing. "Oh man, the look on your face Sakura-chan, it was so funny." Naruto said in between laughter.

"Shut up Naruto." She said in embarrassment. For a moment, it seemed like a regular scene to me. It was like she was finally the piece of the puzzle that fit into everything. I couldn't help but almost smile at the scene. "Naruto!" Sakura shouted at him s his laughter just grew. She seemed to be getting annoyed and delivered a swift punch to his arm.

"Ow, that hurt Sakura-chan." Naruto commented.

She crossed her arms and gave him a smug look. "Of course it hurt, it was meant to. If I didn't want it to hurt, I probably would've kept shouting at you." I have to admit, she's a pretty sassy girl when she wants to be. She actually seems to be tougher than she looks. But then again, this is Naruto. I'll consider that thought when she takes on Neji or Hitomi… or me!

"You're mean." Naruto said as he rubbed the area on his head where she had struck.

"Hm, I guess I am." She answered with a small, soft smile on her face. I could see it in her eyes. She was comfortable now. She wasn't feeling like she had been a few moments ago. And to be honest, I feel comfortable with her around.

"Alright you two, let's keep going. We still have to discuss the amount of people that might be coming." I told them both. They both nodded at me and we continued. Sakura fell on my right side and Naruto my left. I had a strange feeling of us being a complete set. That instead of me and Naruto, it should be me, Naruto and Sakura.

I inwardly growled. Why was I thinking about this crap? There was no way that I was gonna let her in my group of acquaintances. No girl has ever been anything more than… another female to me. Well, except for my mom, but she's an exception. Other than her, I've never seen a girl as anything more than that. Except for that one girl I tried to date. And, in a strange way, Sakura reminded me of her. They're both… a little annoying. Preppy, sometimes mean, a little tough, females and they're both the only girls that I've ever personally brought to my house. Dammit, they're too much alike.

We entered outside again through red curtains with black dots on them meant to look like patches of blood. It actually worked. We walked through the sets of doors and made our way through the small river there and into the pool house. The pool house was the one place un-touched. I kept it as it is because no one by my fri- acquaintances and I were gonna be in here. We all went in and closed the doors. We then headed over to where there were couches and places for us to sit.

I sat down in one of the bean bag chairs. Sakura took a seat in the loveseat with Naruto, while Hitomi lounged on the couch that reminded me of something a person would use when in therapy. Shikamaru sat down on the bean bag chair next to me and Neji was leaning against a wall, like last time.

"Okay, so, how many people are coming?" I asked.

"I doubt we can put an exact number on it Sasuke." Shikamaru said.

"I know that Shikamaru, I'm just wondering if we can estimate it to a number. And I bet it's gonna be a pretty large number considering how many people have been talking about it today." I said. Throughout the day, all I heard was people talking about coming over to y house for 'Itachi's Party'.

"Well, if gossip is what you guys want, I could always ask Ino." We all looked at Sakura as she spoke up and joined the conversation. "She practically runs the gossip underground of the school. If anyone could be able to tell how many people were planning to come, it would be her. And best of all, she keeps everything secret until one of us five asks for that information. So, should I call her?"

It actually sounded like a good idea. Her blonde friend would surely know. She practically lives on gossip.

"Go ahead." I answered for all of us.

She nodded her head and pulled her phone out of her left pocket. She started to mess around with it until she dialed the number and placed it to her ear. We were dead silent as she finally spoke.

"Hey Ino, I have a question to ask you… how many people are attending the party at Sasuke's house tonight?" she paused for a long time while her friend said something. Sakura's face twisted into one of confusion. "Um, yeah Ino, there are people around me who want to know." She paused again and switched her phone from her left ear to her right and she rested her head on her left hand that was propped up on its elbow on the left arm rest. "Put you on speaker… how come pig?" she rolled her eyes at the comment. "Okay, okay, fine." She pressed the button on her phone to put it on speaker. I heard something close to shuffling in the background. "You're on speaker pig." She said.

"Quit calling me a pig forehead, ugh, whatever." Came the voice of her blonde best friend. "Listen up whoever-you-are, I don't know why you want to know how many people are coming to the Uchiha party tonight, but since Sakura called me, then that means I can either: a) trust you, or b) assume that you're holding her captive." Holding her captive… is that girl serious?

"Ino, that's so dumb, why would they hold Sakura captive just to find out how many people are going over to the Uchiha Mansion tonight for the party?" I recognized the voice as Yayuki.

"Uh, so they can loot the place." Ino said.

"… You make no sense piglet, what-so-ever." I had to agree with Hitomi's lover.

"Whatever, anyways, I'm gonna assume that I can trust you. Now, the amount of people heading over there is roughly… 7,000, which include EVERYONE in our school and about 2,000 from two completely different schools out of Konoha. So yeah, that's one hell of a party tonight. Can't wait!" my eyes widened a little. Seven-thousand people! How the hell am I gonna keep 7,000 people from completely trashing the place and getting grounded for over 2 years? Holy shit!

"Damn, that's a lot of people." Hitomi whispered.

I nodded my head in agreement. But at the same time, I was impressed that that girl knew that. She seemed to actually be a smart girl. Hm, maybe she was Shikamaru's type.

"Alright, thanks Ino." Sakura said.

"No wait, hold on Sakura!" Ino shouted through the phone.

"What is it?" Sakura replied.

"Where the hell are you? I've been going mad searching for you all over! We have like 6 hours before that party starts and none of us have costumes. Tell me where you are, Yayuki's gonna go over there and get you." Wow, she sounded so much like a mother at the moment.

"Oh Ino… I told you I don't want a costume. Can't I just go in regular clothes?" Sakura asked. There was more shuffling and some whispering. I couldn't make out what it was.

"You are so dressing up Kura-chan!" I saw Sakura slightly flinch and almost drop the phone when the voice of her friend Yayuki came through. "Halloween is the one time a girl can dress like a complete slut and no one can judge. No one I say! And while I'm not doing that –which Ino still doesn't know about so keep it on the D-L- doesn't mean that you can't have a little fun and do that to mess with a few boys' minds. You know, show them what they can't have. And if they try it… tell me because I swear to god I'll murder them!" I flinched that time at the harshness of her voice. Damn, she sounds pretty scary. "So, Kura-chan, tell me where you're at so I can come and get you." She was back to her sweet voice. Hell, that was one hell of a mood swing.

I looked over at Sakura how had placed the phone in between her and Naruto. Naruto was slowly moving away from it as if the phone was haunted or something. Sakura gulped down as she shakily picked it up.

"Uh… I don't think that's a good idea Yayuki." She said softly.

"Why the hell not?" she sounded irritated.

Hitomi got up from his lounging spot and went over to Sakura. He out-stretched his hand and made a movement with his fingers indicating to give him the phone. Sakura looked at him confused and he shot her a quick glare. She quickly handed over the phone and he walked out of ear-shot. I could only imagine what he was gonna say to the girl to get her to calm down.

"Why'd he take my phone?" Sakura asked, looking over at me. The look on her face was actually pretty cute. She looked so innocent. Kinda like a little child.

"If anyone can calm down a chick like your friend, it's him." I answered.

"So… Hitomi's gonna clam Yayuki down… how? She barely talks to him," in a way, that's a lie and the truth. They do talk to each other but I'm pretty sure that what Hitomi tells her leads to the complete opposite of talking. "She doesn't know that it's him," lie. "And if a complete stranger is talking into my phone, then it'll seem like I had just gotten kidnapped and-"

"Here's your phone." Hitomi tossed her the phone as he resumed to take his position back on the couch/chair thing. She quickly caught it in her hand. It was still open.

"Hello… Yayuki…?" She asked in her phone.

"Glad to see that everything's taken care of, see you in a few Kura-chan, bye!" the line cut off. Was it me or did that seemed a little bit too hurried. I looked over at Hitomi who still had a completely emotionless look on his face. What had he said to her?

Sakura turned off her phone and then held it. She looked over at Hitomi. "What did you say to her? And what did she mean by, 'Glad that everything's taken care of'?" she asked him.

"I threatened her." Hitomi responded.

Sakura's eyes went wide. "You threatened her… why you idiot? Now they're actually gonna think that I'm being held against my will!" she screamed a bit. I was a bit surprised at how she raised her voice. I've never heard a girl raise her voice at Hitomi. This just proves that she's actually the way girls are supposed to be.

"Hey, don't go calling me an idiot until you have the goddamn evidence to prove it." Hitomi said in a deadly tone. Then he smirked a little and calmed down. "Besides, I doubt they'll believe you were being held against your will. If that were to be true, you'd been talking to them nervously through the phone and screaming. And unless my hearing is wrong, I know that neither of those things happened." He said. Then he ran a hand through his hair and looked over at Neji. "Hyuuga, you have to drive the Haruno over to the mall. Her friends are waiting." He said.

Neji looked over at him. He seemed rather angry. "Why the hell do I have to drive her?" he asked.

"Because I already told you to and I don't like changing my appeal." Hitomi answered.

Neji began to glare at Hitomi. I just looked away and sighed out. "Forget it; I'll drive her to the mall." I said as I began to stand up from my seat on the bean bag. I got up and then shoved my hands in my pockets. I looked over at Sakura. "Come on." I told her.

She stayed quiet but nodded her head. She got up as well and placed her phone in her pocket. "Um… okay… thanks Sasuke." Then she turned to the others. "It was nice to see what you guys were actually like… I guess. I'll see you around." She waved at them and we headed off.

I stayed behind for a second. I looked at all four other males. "I'll be back soon. Don't screw anything up while I'm gone." I warned them.

"Aw relax teme; we're not little kids you know. We can take care of ourselves." Naruto said.

I shot them all a warning glare. "I doubt it." Then I turned to catch up to Sakura. She was just leaving the pool house and when she spotted the door for me, she held it open. I grabbed onto it as she passed through then I went. I closed the door behind me.

She shivered as the cold air hit her. I felt kinda bad for her. She obviously wasn't tolerant to the cold like the rest of us. Her skin wasn't rough, like mine. Hers was supple and can easily feel the much colder temperatures unlike mine.

"Let's hurry inside." I told her.

She looked over at me. Her arms were crossed, rubbing one another. She shook her head and sped up. Another wind blew by and she ran into the house. I jogged in after her. She was standing a few feet away from the door. Near the punch bowl that has yet to be filled. I closed the glass door and went over to her.

"Let's head back up to my room." I said.

"How come?" she asked.

"You need your stuff." She nodded and we started to go back to my room. As we passed the black curtains once again, I looked over at her. "Sakura, at school tomorrow, make sure to keep this all a secret. We don't want anyone to know just yet, alright?" I turned my head to look over at her.

She got closer to me and grabbed my arm. She clutched it against her chest. I could feel it being wedged in between her breasts. She looked up at me with her shimmering green eyes and a smile placed on her face. "Don't worry Sasuke, I'll keep quiet until you tell me not to… it'll be our little secret." She winked at me and then rested her head against my arm as we started to go up the stairs.

I looked ahead. But I couldn't ignore the comforting feeling that I got with her like that. I had never allowed a girl to get so close to me and yet… it seems like I'm bending my own rules for this girl. But I can't help it. She reminds me so much of he and makes me feel… weird. And I'm not sure if it's the good kind of weird or the bad kind of weird. All I know is that Haruno Sakura might just be the only girl I get along with.

Fuck.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

11pm, the Halloween Party

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror. Since this was a Halloween Party, everyone was gonna dress up. It wasn't mandatory. Everyone was just. And sadly, this included me.

I pulled up the mask of the costume I chose to wear. I chose a costume that needed a mask, to disguise my natural appearance. Another reason why I enjoyed Halloween. I could act the way I wanted in front of a large crowd without people knowing who I was. So, for this Halloween, I chose to be Zorro. It was the best after all. Of course there were others, but they didn't come with swords. I had worn everything in it. Even the bandana that covered my hair. For the first time ever, it was actually flat.

I looked at myself in the mirror. No one would be able to recognize me in this. The full black costume would allow me to blend in with the darkness. I could easily move around and make sure that things didn't go out of hand. I even went to the trouble of chaining the punch bowl to the table. Let's see Naruto try to use it to go down the stairs now.

I pulled out the sword. It was long and pointy. I wonder if it actually cuts. To test out my theory, I looked around my room for something that I didn't mind cutting. I found the old bath towel that I was gonna throw out. It was old and no longer matched the color scheme of my room. It was a dark green color. My room was now all black and blue. I went over to it. It was hanging from a rack I had placed on the door to the bathroom for whenever I took my shower. I lifted the sword and then swiftly brought it down across the material. I went closer to the towel to see if it did any damage.

None.

What a disappointment.

But of course, this was a costume, not the actual thing. It would cause serious legal trouble for the provider of the costume if it actually cut through things. I could imagine it now. A little boy was playing in it and the next thing, off comes his dad's hand. Hn. That'd be a little funny.

I placed the sword back in its spot. I quickly checked the time. It was 11:10; people were already here and partying downstairs. It started two hours ago but being who I was, I didn't like showing up on time for anything. Plus I kinda took a nap and just woke up at 10. But it was worth it because now I can stay up a slate as I want and make sure that nothing worth over 10,000 gets broken. That was my dad's money limit. I fixed the collar and tightened the knot one more time before I reached for my cologne and sprayed it on. I always did this. It was how I was trained. The only time I didn't do this was when I went to school. After that, I placed the semi-expensive cologne back down and headed for my door. I twisted the golden door knob to step out –the music blasted through the speakers and was clearly heard at full volume all the way up here- and I frowned at the sight.

"Aw how cute, my little brother dressing up for Halloween." He chuckled. "How pathetic." Itachi was causally standing there. He had his arms crossed and wore that annoying grin on his face. He wasn't dressed up. He just wore all black.

"Hn, I'm surprised you're not dressed at the annoying princess you are Itachi." I told him. I despised Itachi so much. All he did was annoy the crap out of me. Him and his dumbass friends. God I hope they're not here. "What the hell do you want?" I asked him.

"Simple little brother, due to last year's… incident, which by the way, your blonde friends was very good at carrying out." He added in. I narrowed my gaze at him.

"Get to the point." I said through gritted teeth.

"Very well then, well, because of that, Father has personally asked me to keep watch of this party and make sure that everything stays at it should. In one piece. So, if you want, all me your chaperone for the night. And if anything goes wrong, you'll be to blame." He said.

"How would I be to blame if you're the one watching over?" I asked him. Wouldn't he be the one in trouble if something went wrong? He was the one supposed to be watching over the place.

"I would be, but you see foolish brother, I am only one set of eyes. Therefore, I cannot possibly be able to see everything that's going on. So, if something were to go wrong, all I have to say to our dear Father is that I simply wasn't within range of the problem. Thus, you would be the one to get in trouble and I would get off with a simple scolding." He smirked at his explanation. Asshole.

"Hn. Come on, it's starting." I told him. I've had enough of his explanations. They all sounded so damn perfect that it annoyed me.

I closed the door to my bedroom and walked past him. I walked down the hallway that led to my bedroom. I soon came into the living room where Sakura had been earlier. Itachi's footsteps were right behind me. I reached the elevator and pressed the button and waited for it to show up on my floor. Once it opened, both I and Itachi stepped inside. The doors closed once again and I pressed the button for the second floor.

"Any of your friends coming?" I asked him as the slow elevator ride down began.

"Only… all of them." I looked over at him and saw that grin-like smirk on his face again. That sick bastard, he was gonna enjoy seeing me go crazy tonight trying to keep things under control. "This is gonna be fun." He added on.

"Hn. If they break anything, you're gonna be the one in trouble." I told him.

"Maybe, but we won't be partying like you little children. We'll be in the Wine Cellar all night. And thank you for the generous donation of all your beer Sasuke. That was very kind." He said as he looked at me.

"What the hell, when did I donate my beer to you?" I asked agitated.

"Right now. Or you could keep it. Then I can tell our dear Father how you're under-age and drinking." He raised a sly eyebrow at me. "I'm sure he'd love to know about that."

"Fuck you." I muttered.

"Thank you once again." He said. That asshole. He knew just how to get crap from me. He always played the 'Father' card and that, that was very low. One of these days… I'm gonna beat the shit out of him.

The door opened and I stepped out. Itachi stayed in. He pressed the button for the Wine Cellar, a.k.a the basement. He raised a hand at me in good-bye. "See you around, little brother." He said as the doors closed.

"Jackass." I muttered. I heard him chuckle before the door fully close. Once it did. So did the cage door covering the elevator and down it went. Hn. I can only imagine the hang-over he's gonna have tomorrow.

I turned around and started to walk down the hall. This area was completely off limits. And since I managed to cover it with an electric fence, I knew that no one would be able to get up here. I went down the stairs. I reached the fence and pulled out the remote that would remotely turn it off. Once it was off, I held it in my hand as I grabbed onto the doorknob that opened the door used to get out, stepped through, closed it and then I turned it back on with the remote. Then I shoved the remote in my pocket again and headed over to where the party was.

Even at this late time, people were still arriving. I saw several different types of costume. They got dumber and dumber each year. A girl dressed a cheerleader –who probably was a cheerleader and was too lazy and cheap to buy an actual costume- walked past me and smiled. She couldn't recognize me under the mask and everything else I wore. I ignored the girl and she disappeared in between the black sheets that indicated where the party was. I heard her scream as the robotic Chucky doll greeted her. I smirked at this. Girls were so easy to scare.

With the music nearly deafening, I made my way through the curtains as well. The doll greeted me as well. I rolled my eyes as I pushed it away by moving his fake knife. I then looked ahead of me. The entire area was practically pitch black. The multi-colored strobe lights were probably the only thing that kept the place lit. The decorations had turned out fine. It looked like something out of a horror movie. This was good because most of the props were stuff from actual horror movies. Like the giant bat hanging above the ceiling like a chandelier from Jeepers Creepers. I saw many girls look up at it. They seemed to be afraid that it might come alive.

I started to enter the crowd. The place felt like one giant orgy. All I could make out was different body masses moving rapidly to the beat of the music. I pushed people away from me as I was determined to make it to the other side of the room. I'm not sure what I'm looking for but I knew that something was going on in the back. The front was just dancing. And dancing isn't even the main thing that happens at a party. Especially not at a Halloween party.

I made it through the last body structure and looked at it. I had pushed all the couches to the back to allow more room for dance. And at the moment, there were groups of people are over the floor and in artistic positions on the couch as they got high. A male structure slid down onto the floor, on top of a female. He groaned out. This was a Halloween party at its best.

I looked to the left, outside where the goo-filled pool was at. I saw a few people partying out there as well. Beers were all in their hands. A giant keg stood in a tub of ice near the edge of the pool. A tap already in place. I also noticed that a few people had actually jumped into the pool. A girl jumped in, completely naked, and made a pretty big splash. Her head popped back up and a guy, who I presumed was her boyfriend, wrapped his arms around her and began to make-out with her in the pool. A beer in his free hand.

I looked away. Those idiots could do as they wanted as long as nothing gets broken. I had even taken the precaution to hiding everything that was expensive and easily breakable in my room. So everything was safe. Since it seemed like everything was as in-control as it would get, I decided upon my next task being finding those four idiots. I had received a text message from them about half an hour ago telling me that they had arrived. And with all this chaos, it would take forever to find them.

But then again… there's only one place they could be.

I started moving again. I walked over a completely wasted clump of people on the floor. Their backs were faces towards me so I couldn't tell if they were all male, all female or a mixture of both. I headed all the way to the back of the house, where the exit to the pool house was. That would be the only place that they could be at.

I finally reached the glass door and wasn't surprised to see another large group of teenagers. This one seemed to be all girls. They were dancing in the cold night air and I could make them out as members of the Cheerleading Squad. That means that Sakura could possibly be here. I turned my head left and right as I looked for that similar flash of pink. I couldn't find her or any sign of her friends anywhere. So I headed for the pool house, ignoring the amount of girls dressed in very revealing outfits.

I reached the pool house and used my key to open it up. All the guys had a copy, for whenever they wanted to crash here or something. I really couldn't care. They're actually the only people that I might trust. I unlocked the door and quickly got in before one of those girls noticed. Then I closed it and locked it before pocketing the keys in the suit.

"You idiots in here?" I called out.

I made my way through the tiny area around the front door that was used to get into the main area and found them all lying against one of the couches, dressed in a costume and a beer in each of their hands. They looked over at me as I entered.

"Yo teme, about time you showed up." Naruto was resting against a bean bag chair and took a large gulp of his beer before burping and blinking a few times. He seemed tipsy. "Great party man. Those girls outside… when I came in… they were making out." He was dressed as a hippy. To be honest, it fit him. He laughed a little before adding, "It was hot."

"Uchiha, what took you so long?" asked Neji. He was dressed as a skeleton with the paint over his face and everything. "It's your goddamn party, you shouldn't be late for it." he took a drink of his. "You're a bad host."

I ignored both comments and headed over to the other bean bag that I had been seated on earlier that day. As I made my way there, I stopped at the coffee table in the center of all the seats and opened it to grab one of the beers. There seemed to be about ten left without counting the one I had taken. Perfect, two for each. I then closed it, making sure that the ice stayed cool and sat down on the bean bag chair. Sinking into the soft material, I opened the beer with the palm of my hand and took a drink of it. Nothing says 'Halloween Night' like getting drunk. The liquid went down my throat and I instantly felt better. Alcohol may never solve your problems, but it sure can help you forget them.

"So what's with the stupid costume Uchiha?" Hitomi asked. I looked over at him. He was again on the therapy chair and was dressed as a cop. He had his hat tipped forward and resting on his forehead. There was already an empty beer bottle next to him. The new one already in his hand. "That doesn't seem like you." he said.

"Fuck off Itorashi."I responded in pure bitterness. "At least I'm not breaking the law dressed as the law." I said.

He chuckled, took a drink and then replied. "Whatever."

We all stayed quiet as we continued to take in the beer. Naruto had apparently gotten bored and turned on the T.V. A boxing match was on. Now I felt batter. I was getting a little dizzy from the alcohol and I really need something to focus on as it starts to set in slowly. I'm not the one to get drunk easily.

"Damn, what a match." Naruto commented as the guy delivered a few quick jabs to the chin before delivering a blow to the left eye. Knocking him down.

"You said it." Shikamaru responded. I had almost forgotten that he was even there. He had dressed himself as ninja. Not sure why… that's more Naruto's style. But the full black costume would really help him blend in with the night outside. He had a beer next to him as well. It was empty and the fresh one was half-way done.

Just as I was really getting into the fight, I heard a knock against the glass door. It was barely audible but since I wasn't still into the fight, I noticed. The knocking continued and I got up from my seat. It was beginning to get annoying. Placing the drink down near the chair, I made my way back to the entrance of the house. I moved aside the curtains hanging over the doors used to hide the outside world. I was shocked as I looked at who it was.

I unlocked the door and opened it to let her in. Once she was inside, I relocked it and looked at her. The costume she had worn was very sexy. She dressed up as a maiden from the 1700s. She had on a velvet green skirt with yellow slits in it that added color to it. The skirt reached just above her knees and was puffy. The top of her outfit consisted of a thin layer of white material that had two puffy sleeves attached to it as it rested against about two inches under her shoulder blades. Around her waist was tied a black corset that extenuated her curves. She pulled at the strings to loosen it up. On her thighs were see-through socks that went up as high as three inches from where the skirt ended. She wore long black boots that reached just under knees and was looped tightly on her legs with the strings. Her hair was lightly curled and up in a loose bun with a feather in it to give it that old century look. Her neck was exposed because of this and I saw the black leather-bound collar around her neck. It was plain but looked nice on her. Her lips were as plump and kissable as always and when she looked up at me; her eyes were as green as ever.

She tilted her head to the side as she studied me. "Sasuke?" she asked as if unsure of who I was. I nodded my head. A smile appeared on her face; enhancing her features. "Oh my god, I barely recognized you. You look so… oh wow." She said. She looked me up and down, just as I had secretly done to her. She stopped and then looked behind her, glancing back as if searching for something. "Are the others in here too?" she asked as she turned back to me.

"Uh… yeah." I answered. I still couldn't get over her costume. She just looked… so hot in it. The little amount of skin that she showed, although if she didn't wear the long socks, it would actually be a lot, but since she didn't it was actually very few. Every part of it glowed with… "Is that glitter on your skin?" I asked as I studied her shoulders. I raised my hand and ran two fingers along-side it. Then I raised it up to eye level. That was definitely glitter. I looked at her, she had a blush on her face and I could see goose-bumps from where I had touched.

"Um… yeah… it is. Ino added it onto me in the last minute on our way here. I hadn't noticed until I rubbed my shoulder and saw the glitter all over my hand." She said as she proceeded to try and remove more.

"Hn." I responded. "Why'd you come here?" I asked her.

She looked up at me from what she was doing. "What do you mean Sasuke?" she asked as she started to rub her hands together and try to shake off the glitter.

"I mean, why'd you come to the pool house? Shouldn't you be with your friends?" I asked, clarifying my question more for her to understand better.

"Well, the others said that they were gonna dance a little. And, not being the type to dance, I decided to come and see if you guys were here. When I saw the lights on, I figured that spending the night with you and… getting to know you better would be a better thing to do than stand around and… not party." She said. She seemed to have gotten the glitter off her hands because she stopped moving them and placed them behind her back.

"Hn. You're really determined at this whole getting to know me better thing aren't you?" I asked as I leaned up against the wall with my arms crossed.

"Well yeah, I told you that that's what I wanted to do and I'm not about to become a liar." She stated. "Besides… last time we got… distracted… and I couldn't finish my interrogation with you." She looked away from me as she remembered what I had done to her up in my room. I could still practically hear her moans as if she were doing them right now.

"Yes, yes we did." I said smoothly. I started to walk closer to her. She didn't seem to notice until I placed my hand under her chin and made her look up at me. "Tell me Sakura, would you like to continue what we started?" I was eager to know if she would. To be honest, I kinda wanted to as well. I'd never say this to her aloud but having sex with her was… amazing. And the fact that she didn't prostitute herself like the other girls at school would just reminded me of how pure she actually was. She's only been with one guy before me. And that was over two years ago. And the fact that she hasn't done anything with anyone since then… it just adds to her uniqueness.

"U-uh… um…" she looked away again and stared at the floor. Now I was convinced. Most girls would jump at the chance to be in my bed. But she… she seemed uncertain. She really was the opposite of most of the girls at her school. "I'm not so sure Sasuke. I mean… your friends… if they hear anything…"

I stopped her in her tracks my slamming my mouth onto hers. I felt an electricity go through me as I kissed her. She seemed to have frozen in shock at my sudden action because she didn't move. But after a while, I felt her body loosen up and she placed her hands on my shoulders. I removed my hand from under her head and ran them alongside her body. They went over her curves and I slowly moved and pushed her against the wall. My hands rested on her hips s I pressed against her. She moaned out.

I broke it. Not wanting to, but needing to. I looked at her. She had her eyes closed and was breathing heavily through her mouth. She looked up at me. Her eyes were in between hazy and normal. They were slightly glazed over.

"Are you sure now?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and I quickly grabbed her wrist. I started leading her to the only room in the pool house that had a bed. Half way down the hall that led to the eating area, we turned a corner and went to the very end to the only door there. I opened the door and pushed it open, revealing the room. I turned the lights on and we went inside and I released her. She headed over towards the bed while I locked the door. I then looked over at her she was seated on top of it. She was running her hands through the material as she looked around.

"Like it?" I asked as I got closer to her. She nodded her head. "Good. Take off your costume. I'll be right back." I turned around and started to head for one of the three door sin the room. One was the entrance and exit, the other the bathroom and the third one led to the pool. I reached for the doorknob that led to the bathroom and opened the door. I turned on the lights and stepped inside.

Because these costumes would easily get in the way, I decided to make us take them off first. I wouldn't' say that I was eager to have sex with her but… I just liked it. I'm not sure why but something just always came over me when we did. My chest would tighten and it seemed like the only thing in the world was her. I'm not sure what that feeling is… it's very foreign to me and yet it's been occurring every time I'm with her. Even now, as we kissed in the hallway, I felt it again. A strange sensation that made me want to get closer to her; to stay with her; to just hold her.

I looked in the mirror as I began to take off the costume. I was a little boozed over. Probably one of the reasons why I kissed her in the first place. I began to take off the bandana and mask. I untied the knot and placed it on the sink counter. Then I took off the mask and added it with the other small cloth. My hair was flat down due to the bandana. I never saw it like that before. It actually looked… girly. And I hate it. I then removed the hat and threw it somewhere. I took off the weapons holster that held the rope and everything else. I placed it in the sink. I moved a little and took a seat on the toilet as I began to remove the boots. Once they were off, along with the socks, I got back up and took off the cape. It fell to the ground slowly as I released my grip on it. Then I began to un-button my shirt. When all the buttons were un-done, I got it off and then threw it on the floor, it landed on top of the cape. Finally, I started to take off my belt. Once that was loose, I lowered my zipper and slid out of pants. I got my legs out and then left it on the floor. There, everything was off of me instead of my boxers. Those would stay on… for now.

I then went over to the door and opened it. I stepped out and turned off the lights before closing the door. Switching my gaze from the doorknob to the bed, my eyes early widened at the scene in front of me.

Sakura was resting against the bed. She had taken everything off except for her panties. It seemed like she hadn't worn a bra with the outfit. Her hands covered her chest, hiding the view away from me. The moonlight that got in the room through hit her skin. It gave her a glow that resembled that of a Goddess. She looked at me, a blush tinting her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Her curly hair was down and cascaded over her shoulders. They tresses reached just under her breast but that was because they were curled.

Slowly, I made my way over towards her. My steps were silent, almost as if I was sneaking up n her, but I knew very well that she could see me. As I climbed onto the bed, she leaned back down against the pillows and I was on all fours, hovering over her. I lowered my face very close to her. We were about a hair's breath away apart. I stared into her green hues. They were still the most amazing thing I've ever seen.

"Sakura," I said to her.

"Sasuke." She responded.

She removed her hands from her chest and wrapped them around my head, bringing me in for a kiss. Immediately it grew hotter as I lowered my head even more and she opened her mouth up. She tasted sweet, like the punch. But there was still a slight hint of alcohol in it, meaning that it had been spiked. I really didn't care anymore if anything went wrong. All I was focused on was Sakura.

She moaned out and brought her hands lower as she placed them on either side of my face. I released her in the kiss and started to attack her neck. Her hands moved up to play with my hair. I started leaving numerous kisses on her pale neck. I could see the small hickey that I had left earlier that day. I sucked over it, making it bigger. I trialed a line from either side of her neck before going down her body and stopping at the junction in between her breasts. I moved to the left one and bit down a bit on her nipple before sucking on it. She let out a whimper. She lifted her lower body and began to rub against me. She seemed anxious. I could already feel my member hardening at her actions. This girl really knew how to drive me insane.

I stopped sucking on her nipple and raised my head to look at her face. It was completely covered in pleasure. She was biting her bottom lip to keep from moaning out at the sensation. I was playing with the breasts I had just teased with my hand. I pinched the hardened nipple. She gasped out. Her lower body movement increased and got rougher. She wanted to skip everything and go to the main event. I smirked at this.

I stopped playing and then lowered my body. She let out a whimper as she no longer felt my member against her. I looked at her panties. They were white and with a rose printed on. I kissed the little rose before beginning to pull them down. I pulled them all the way down before slowly lowering mine and positioning myself back on top of her. She started rubbing again and I bit back a groan.

"Damn Sakura." I said.

She giggled a bit and then, it seemed like she had managed to move it up because I could feel her entrance against my tip. I held it there, slowly moving back and forth, probing and teasing her.

"Sasuke… kun… please…" she moaned out.

I'm not sure why, but I like it when she calls me 'Sasuke-kun'. A lot of girls have called me that before but when she says it… that feeling keeps happening in my heart and in the pit of my stomach.

Not being able to wait any longer, especially with her plead, I entered her slowly. I knew she wasn't a virgin, but it still felt good to feel her get used to it. I was fully inside and she wasted no time in me starting. She started moving herself, her gasps filling my ears. I began to move as well, finding a steady rhythm to both motions. The feeling was great. Her walls seemed to have morphed perfectly to fit me. It was like she was made for me and only me. Her hands had moved down to my back. Her nails pressed against my skin as I started to go faster, without her request. I didn't need one, I could tell, because she would start to move even faster.

Already I could feel the sweat forming against my brow. I lowered my head to the crook of her neck, continuing my movements. She had her left arm wrapped around my neck as her right was still on my back, holding me tighter against her body. Her legs wrapped around my waist pushing me in deeper and deeper with every stroke I made.

She let out a semi-loud moan as I seemed to have hit her g-spot. I continued hitting there and her walls were starting to clench at a snail's pace. It felt even better as they did so. It was like she was squeezing me with every pump I made.

"Sasuke… Sasuke…" she said my name as the pleasurable experience increased.

"Sakura." I groaned out hers.

She tightened her foot on my hips. My movements became harder and deeper but a little slower. But that didn't mind. The thrusts sped up the process and it wasn't long before I could feel a drip of it against my tip. She sucked in deep breaths when I entered and exited her. I could feel myself reaching my own peak. But I wouldn't dare go before her. It was the Uchiha men number one rule when it came to sex.

Her grip on my body tightened and she really dug her nails into my skin as her body started to shake. She cried out as the white liquid escaped her and spilled out. I moved a bit more before I tightened my grip on her waist and emptied myself. I let out a breath as I came close to the end. Then I let my body weight drop on top of her.

Our breathing filled the room as the only sound. From a distance, I could slightly hear he loud music blazing from outside. I moved my body off of hers, exiting her at the same time. I was on my back and I looked up at the wall. I then closed my eyes and started to regain my normal breathing.

I felt her pressed her body against mine. Her arms wrapped around my neck and my arm and legs were sandwiched in between her breast and thighs. I opened my eyes to look over at her.

"Sasuke-kun… I'm cold." She said cutely.

I made a noise indicating that I heard and I began to remove the sheet from on top of the bed. Once it was halfway off, I wrapped it over Sakura and me. Her head was placed against my chest and I turned towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I held her tightly in my embrace. I felt her shallow breathing against my chest.

"Sasuke-kun," she said.

"Hm?" I responded.

"I love you." My eyes widened at the three words. Did she… did she just say…? I looked down at her pink hair. It was slightly wet from the sweat. I was gonna ask her if she meant it but her breathing pattern changed indicating that she had fallen asleep.

She said she loved me. So many women have that to me before, but none of them seemed to actually mean it. But when Sakura said it… No, no, no! She doesn't love me. That's just the alcohol and after-sex aftermath talking. Her body's drunk in two different ways and she doesn't know what she's saying. She doesn't mean it. Tomorrow she won't even remember it but then again… it didn't seem like she drank too much and the way she acted around me…

Could she actually love me?

Did she mean what she said?

And if it was possible, could I ever return her feelings? I've never exactly loved a girl before. My past without them didn't exactly show me that I was capable about loving one. But that feeling I got whenever I was around Sakura… and how I keep studying her constantly… and how just looking at her actually makes me want to… smile. Could it be possible that I actually love her back without even knowing?

I raised one of my hands to stroke her hair. It smelt like apples. And as I did this, one thing crossed my mind… would it be so bad to actually love this girl? She's certainly proved herself worthy of such affection. She stands out above all others and I… just want to be with her. So maybe, just maybe…

I love her?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Wow, that took me the longest to ever write. I had to re-write like three entire parts before getting to this point. But I'll tell you, I think it was worth it. So how do you think on how I ended it? I didn't want Sasuke to say that he loved her, I just wanted him to say that maybe it was possible. I mean, come on, this is Uchiha Sasuke we're talking about. He can't just openly love a girl. It takes time to get to that point. Anyways, I'm thinking about making each of the guys' chapter two-parts each. That way you can see what happened the next day and not five weeks after. So tell me if you like that idea. Of course this does mean that it would take a while to get to the next character's POV, and if I do add on a second part it will include no sex at all. That way, I can focus more on emotions developing until the all-important question is asked. But on the other hand, it does increase the chapter amount to this story. So please review and tell me if you want the guys' chapters to be two-parts each. Hope you liked it!

Xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	7. Sasuke: Part 2

Hello, and welcome to the seventh chapter of _Bracelets_ and the second part of the _Sasuke_ chapter. Now, this chapter has absolutely no sex in it what so ever. No second part to the dude's chapters will have sex in them because they focus more on the growing relationship with the girl. So this gives me a chance to give Sasuke a tiny hint of emotion towards Sakura but not make him completely fall in love with her. I notice that a lot of stories make Sasuke too… sweet and I didn't want this to be one so I'm keeping him cold until later notice. Maybe at the end of this chapter his heart will grow a size bigger? I don't know. Anyways, I've also decided on making something else after I finish this story. Not really a sequel but more of an attachment. I shall call it, _Bracelets: Unseen Moments_. It focuses on all the stuff that you never read that secretly went on. Like the things that happened between the other guys at the Halloween party. So, without further or do, please begin to read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original _Naruto_ characters or the sex bracelets that are no longer mentioned. However, I do own the plot and my own characters plus the soon-to-be attachment once this story is done.

Reviews

XxGoddess AthenaxX- yep, Sasuke is very slowly starting to become more and more open to her; I'm sure that you'll certainly love this chapter because he shares another tiny fragment of his life with her. Aw, you want to hug him, join the club. Cool, I hope you like it and glad that you're back.

UndeadZombie- a lot of people don't like things at the beginning, so I can't really get angry for that. But I am glad that you love it now! And thanks, I try very hard to keep the lemons as tasteful as they can get.

UzuHuu- yeah, he is a little scared in showing that he cares for someone. Or maybe paranoid, eh, it's the same. Next two chapters are all Naruto and Hinata, so stay tuned for the next update of this.

Unwritten Legends- first and last… I feel so honored that you think that; and I'm with you, there are a lot of school fanfictions that are… well cheesy. I'm glad that you like the story line so much, I try my best. Suggestion taken, hence, _Bracelets: Unseen Moments_. They do, do that, but if I added it in then it would sway the chapter a little and make me spin out of control. Hm, I tend to fix that in this chapter, the relationship between him and Itachi. Oh thank you and no need to wait, here's the chapter.

man-chan- eh, we all hate to wait for things, but we must all sadly cope with it. And I liked it too, which is why all guy chapters will be two-parted; one the main event and the other the aftermath of the event.

APPLE- I didn't like it that much either but I needed a reason for him to be cautious in the relationship and show how they're slowly progressing. And there is more Sasuke and Sakura action, like this one and the other pairings will come soon.

ImaFREAK- yep and here it is, the second Sasuke and Sakura chapter. I'm glad you like each pairing because this one actually contains some tiny, tiny spoilers of what the other pairings had done the night before heh, heh. I'm happy that you think that it was good and hot, I was aiming for that.

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

I let out a deep sigh as my senses slowly started to come back to me. My breathing was morphing from that of a person who is asleep, to one of a person's who's waking up. I shifted in my sleep a little as I turned my head. I expected to be met by the cotton material of my comforter but instead found my head resting up against something else; it wasn't my comforter but it was soft.

I moved my hand a little and could feel something soft and hard under it. I ran my hand a little against it and heard a noise. It sounded… like a moan. I moved my hand a little more until I felt something tiny and round under my fingers tips. I brushed the pad of my thumb against it and saw that it was like… a nipple.

I heard the noise again and this time started to open my eyes. As they slowly came open, all I saw was pink; a large blur of pale pink and… maybe creamy skin. I opened my eyes to their fullest and that's when I took in the sight before me.

There was a girl, no, hold on, pink… pink… pink… oh hell Sakura! My eyes shot open as I realized who was in my bed with me. Sakura shifted in the bed and turned around so that her face was in my direction. I noticed that as she did so, my hand had moved; and from what I felt while I was slowly coming from under my sleeping spell; it had been on her breast, directly over her nipple to be more specific.

Her face was peaceful and her hair managed to frame it beautifully. Her skin had a certain glow to it that showed what she had gone through the night before –with me-, and her lips were still a little bruised from the roughness of the kisses we had shared. I couldn't look away from her as her cherry lips parted a little and she let out a sigh. She seemed to almost sink in deeper into her sleep.

My eyes widened a little as I realized that the blanket that covered her body was a little lowered. So when she raised her right hand that went over her body to place it under her head for more comfort, the perky nipple that I had probably played with became exposed.

I bit my bottom lip to keep from giving into temptation. It already seemed hard from my recent unconscious fondling of it and the slow rise and fall of her chest didn't help with my situation as it got closer… and then farther. I watched as she turned her hand more and the sheet dropped completely and exposed all of her upper body. Her hand now lay flat on her stomach that was half covered by the sheets. Both of her mounds were perfectly visible and that and my situation got even worse.

Dammit! Was I really gonna sit here and let this girl –who's asleep- tempt me? No; of course not. I'm an Uchiha and Uchihas don't get easily tempted by a simple… exotic… sleeping… girl. Dammit!

The rise and fall of her chest made her so alluring and I couldn't stop staring at the two peaks. And almost as if they were a magnet that drew me in, I found myself getting close and closer to one of them. Once I was about three centimeters away from one, I couldn't help but stick my tongue out and begin to tease it.

"Oooh," she moaned out. I pulled back a little to check if she woke up. I know that what I'm doing is disgraceful and against the Uchiha moral code, but I was also a hormonal teenage boy who just so happens to have a pretty girl in his bed who was half covered. I really can't help myself; it would pain me more to not do so.

I was glad to see that she still hadn't woken up. But I didn't fail to see a tiny tint of a blush on her face. I smirked; he was getting turned on by this. I then looked back at the slightly wet peak and began to tease it again. I ran my tongue over it in tiny, sensual circles and listened to the noises of approval that she easily made at my act. I then brought my mouth fully down on the peak and started to suck on it.

"Ah," she gasped out. I momentarily stopped and craned my neck to look at her face. She was biting her lip and the blush had grown on her face. She seemed to really be enjoying this and I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't. Already I was getting a little hard at the sounds that passed through her vocal cords.

I closed my eyes as I continued to suck lightly on the nipple. She continued to moan at the motions and flicks that I gave her bud. Eventually, I switched from the right one to the left, but I used my hand to continue playing with the right one.

"Sas… Sasu… Sasuke…" I smirked as she moaned my name. "Sasuke…" she said again. "Sasuke!" I froze. Oh god, don't tell me. Slowly, I removed my mouth and stopped my actions before I craned my neck to look at her face. She still had her blush but her green eyes were wide with shock. "What… what do you think you're doing?" she exclaimed as she I pulled away fully from her and gained a respective distance. She pulled the blanket up to cover her chest as she blushed harder.

"I… I was…" I couldn't think of anything to say. But of course, what do you say to a girl when she catches you teasing her in her sleep? "Sorry…?" I said as I decided to apologize.

"Sorry? You completely take advantage of me and my sleep and all you do is apologize?" she nearly screamed at me again. I sheepishly nodded my head. She gave me an angry glare before she turned away to not look at me. Her cheeks were puffed with anger and both hands were crossed in a way that covered her and managed to keep the sheet up at the same time.

I sighed out as I ran a hand through my hair. Man, I really just fucked up. I knew that I shouldn't have done that to her but… god I couldn't help myself. There was just… something about this girl doesn't allow me to keep my hands off of her. I know that she's pissed and I knew that that was gonna happen but for some reason I just _had_ to do that to her. She was just so alluring in everything that she did… and she didn't even know it.

"Sakura… I…" I started.

"No, don't talk to me Sasuke." She said. I looked at her and saw that she wasn't even glancing in my direction. She was obviously extremely angry with me and this annoyed me.

"Look," I said with a fierce tone. "I said I was sorry alright. Why can't you just be like any other girl and accept the stupid apology?" I stated.

She snapped her head towards me and I was surprised to not hear a _crack_ at how quickly she did it. Her eyes were narrowed and I saw a look in them that I've seen many girls have a lot of time, but just never directed towards me.

"Because Sasuke, every other girl isn't woken up that way; and how do you expect me to act? Like some fan-girl? I don't think so buddy. I don't just drop to my knees for any guy and I certainly don't just let a guy take advantage of me like that in my sleep." She paused to take in a deep breath. When she looked at me again, she still hadn't lost that fire in her eyes but seemed a bit calmer. "Besides, I'm not used to that happening to me and I never expected that you, of all people, would do that." she said.

I took in what she said. I had been right with everything I thought about her yesterday. She was different from every girl out there. I'm certain that most girls would've taken that opportunity to start another round, but not her; she was completely defensive about it. I had been wrong, also. Sakura and that other girl may be the same in some ways, but in total, they're complete opposites.

"Okay, I get it, I went too far." I started.

"Yeah… you did." She said softly. Her eyes softened if not the tiniest bit but she kept them hard.

"And I guess that yelling at you to accept my apology wasn't exactly the best thing to do, I suppose." I said. She nodded her head. "Sakura, I'm sorry for what I did. I had no right to do so but…"

"But you couldn't help yourself, right?" she asked as she finished my sentence. I nodded my head a little and watched as she sighed out again and her head dropped. She pushed back her hair behind her ears before something close to a smile came on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked as I became curious to her sudden change in attitude. She giggled a bit and looked over at me; her green eyes were sparkling.

"It's just that… the irony of all of this… it's so funny to me." she said.

"What irony?" I asked. I pulled some of the strands of hair in my face back. My hair was still flat against my head do to that hat that I had worn. The strands easily moved throughout my face with every little movement that I made. It annoyed me a little.

"Well, being a cheerleader, I would talk a lot about guys… and when it came to you, I never would've thought –not even in my wildest dreams-, that behind that nerdy exterior was a… horny boy." She said with a giggle. My eyes widened a little. Horny… she calls me horny?

"I am not a horny dude." I said.

"Oh yes you are Sasuke, and this just proves it." she said as she stared into my eyes with a bright smile on her face.

"Hn," I responded. "Says the cheerleader who kept cornering me and forcing me into sex with her inside Janitor Closets." I said.

Her eyes widened in shock at what I said. I couldn't help but notice how funny the look on her face was. "I did not force you into sex." She said as she finally regained her ability to speak. "I just wanted to see why you wouldn't become my friend and while I was trying to convince you it led to… _things_." she said.

I chuckled. "Yeah, _things_ that eventually ended up with me having to cover your mouth to keep from screaming out my name." I said with a smirk.

"I do not scream." She said with a defensive look on her face. But at the same time she was smiling a little.

"Yes you do; you did it last night too." I said as I tried to prove my point. She laughed a little and punched me in the arm playfully.

"Ah whatever, like you didn't say my name." she said with a smirk on her face.

"Pfft, one time." I said. I wasn't gonna deny it; I did groan out her name. But that was at the very end and I was too into my orgasm to know what I was saying.

"Once… I don't think so; try… thrice." She said. I looked a little wide-eyed at her before I regained my usual composure.

"Thrice; prove it." I said.

"Well, I can't remember per say, but I do know that you uttered my name a total of three times Sasuke-kun." she said. I smirked something that could've been translated as a grin to other people who knew me well enough.

"Well if you can't remember, than how do you know that it was three, that is, if I did say your name more than once." I said. I unconsciously to closer to her to see if she would get intimidated by my sudden closeness; she seemed to not have been bothered by it at all.

"Ah, details, details; you just don't want to admit that I made you say my name." she looked up at me and removed one hand from her chest to use her finger to poke me in mine. "Face it Sasuke-kun, you enjoy having sex with me, come on, say it, say it." she said with a teasing voice.

"Whatever." I said as I tried to hide my almost full grin. This girl was making me grin; she was actually causing me to give her a… smile. How did she do this? Not even my own mother makes me smile anymore and yet… Sakura can.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, admit it." she said. She stopped poking my stomach and started pocking me at my sides. I flinched at the apparently ticklish feel.

"God, quit it Sakura." I said as she continued to spoke me there.

"Nope, not until you admit that you enjoy having sex with me and that I made you say my name three times." she said. She started using her other hand and didn't seem to notice when the blanket fell all the way down to the bed and left her top completely exposed. Damn.

"Sakura," I said. I was gonna tell her that she was no longer fully covered, but I couldn't because of the stupid feeling of her poking me in my sides.

"No, I'm not stopping until you admit it; so admit it Sasuke-kun, admit it!" she exclaimed as she continued her little technique.

I couldn't stop staring at her chest. Every once in a while her nipples would brush up against me as she continued to move her arms. They were the same color of her skin and perfectly creamy. They were the right size for a girl her age, maybe even a little bigger, and they didn't sag as much as they should. It just showed how well she took care of her body.

"Sakura, the blanket." I said.

"Stop making lame excuses Sasuke-kun and admit it, admit it, admit it." she started to sing the two words with her eyes closed and a playful smile on her face.

I growled a little. She was such a noisy and annoying girl. But at the same time… that's what made her fun. Her little girl attitude at the moment left her completely vulnerable… I smirked. Without hesitation I threw her back on the bed.

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed as she fell back. I then positioned myself over her. The blanket was still covering my lower half and I had my legs around hers. I placed my legs a little closer to me so that hers would be completely closed. I had both of my hands positioned on either side of her head and I stared down at her. She looked up at me with curious eyes. "Sas… Sasuke?"

I didn't bother to say a word as I lowered my head a little and lost her gaze in the process. I positioned it over the very mound that I had been playing with when I got caught. I placed my mouth on it and had it between my teeth as I began to tease it.

"Sasuke!" She gasped out. I smirked as I gently bit down on it and heard he cry out a little. I circled my tongue over it before I finally released it and looked up at her. The blush had reestablished itself on her face and she looked at me with almost dark green eyes.

"The blanket fell down; I thought you might want to know." I said in a low and deep voice. She sighed out a little before I felt her hands in my hair. "What is it Sakura?" I asked.

"God you're so evil." She said. I started to get closer to her face and lowered my body a little onto her. She was already in a little lust. "Why do you do these type of things to me?" she asked as she continued to play with my hair.

"I never hear you complaining." I said. She giggled a bit before she stopped playing with my hair and brought my head down. I crashed my lips against hers as we started to kiss.

I heard her moan as I gently ran my tongue against her bottom lip. Almost immediately, she opened up and I stuck my tongue inside her mouth; grazing hers as I did so. I felt her grip on my head tighten a little as she tried to make it even deeper. If I could, I would smirk; I knew she was the horny one.

I lowered my hands from still being positioned at the side of her head to start grazing down her curves. I started from her arms, down to her hips and then stopping at her thigh. I started to make tiny circles with my fingers while I gently sucked on her tongue. She moaned and raised her lower body so that she brushed up against me. Already I could feel the blood pumping there.

I released her lip and started to kiss her neck. She moved her hands down to my neck and started to dig her nails in a little as she continued to cause friction down there.

"Oh my god… Sasuke." She said as I sucked on her pulse point. I ran my tongue over that area before moving my head to her jaw line. I began to place kisses there while at the same time adding to the friction by moving my own hips. I held back my groan; she was already wet.

I slowly raised my head to look at her face. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were painted pink. Above her head I managed to see a tiny hint of a green light which confused me. In my haze-like state, I raised my head a little more to look at the alarm clock that was there. I froze as I read the time.

"Sasuke-kun…" I heard Sakura say. "W-what's wrong?" she asked. Even if she and I were already half-way engaged in the act, I still would've frozen at what the numbers read.

"Shit." I said.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong; why'd you stop?" Sakura ask. I looked down at her. She was breathing through her mouth and her lips were redder than before due to the intense kiss.

"It's 10:38." I said. She seemed a little confused and cocked her head a little to the side. Maybe I needed to clarify that a little more. "School started over 2 hours ago." I said.

She gasped. "Oh my god… we… we're late for school!" she shouted as she too came out of her lust-filled state. Without even a notification of her movements, she pushed me back and off of her body. "Kurenai-sensei is gonna kill me if I don't show up for practice." She said.

I groaned a little as I raised my body from the bed. My eyes widened a little as I noticed that she had gotten off the bed and was currently rushing to find her clothes. It didn't seem like she even noticed that she was fully nude in front of me; she seemed too focused on trying to get to her precious practice on time. I pushed some of my hair back before I also got off the bed. I noticed my boxers just a few steps away and I headed over to them. Once I had taken the three steps, I grabbed them and then placed them on leg by leg. Once they were on, I turned around to notice that Sakura had stopped her movements and was staring at me.

I smirked. "Were you staring at my ass Sakura?" I asked as I watched her eyes widen before she completely turned around and placed her hands on her hips.

"No, of course not; I would never do something so disgraceful." She said. I looked at her. Her eyes were open and were a little narrowed into a glare. Her pink hair was only slightly disheveled and… she was still fully naked. She stood just a few feet from me in all her glory; and she didn't have a clue.

"I see; tell me then Sa-ku-ra," I said as I slowly started to made my way over to where she was. She was still a clueless, little child. "Do you find… public nudity disgraceful as well?" I asked.

"Well of course, who wouldn't?" she crossed her hands over her chest and then her eyes widened. She looked down in pure shock as she then tried to cover herself with her hands. "Oh my god Sasuke," she seems to say that a lot. "Why didn't you tell me?" she said as she searched around desperately for something to cover herself with.

I smirked. "I hinted towards it." I said as I continued to get closer and closer to her. On my way, I passed my bathroom door and momentarily stopped to see a towel hanging next to it. Hm, maybe I should give her the towel? She does seem embarrassed, although I don't see why, and I kinda owe her one with the way I've kinda been picking on her.

I sighed out as I made a little detour. I momentarily stopped to look at her and saw that she was crouched down a little with her face all pink and her eyes closed as she tried to hide herself since apparently she couldn't find anything else. I had made my way there and grabbed the black towel before finally making my way over to her.

"Here," I said as I placed the towel in front of her. At the sound of my voice, she opened her eyes to look at it and then at me. "Use it to cover yourself up since you seem so uneasy with your nudity." I said.

She looked at it for a few moments and then crouched down a little more as she removed the hand that had recently covered her lower regions. She used it to grab the towel and then looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Turn around." She said. I raised an eyebrow at her and she seemed to have gotten a little annoyed by this. "Turn around Sasuke, I don't want you to see me like this." she said.

"But I just did; the entire time you were talking. Besides, what does it matter, you were staring at my ass." I said as I smirked at her.

"I was not!" she shouted. "Now turn around before I smack you." She exclaimed. Sighing, I obeyed her and turned around so that her back was to me. After a few seconds, I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked at her. The towel was now fully wrapped around her body and seemed to flow with her curves.

"There, better?" I asked. She nodded. "Good; now about that school crap, that caused you to forget that you were naked," she blushed a little and looked away as I pointed this out. "Don't worry about it. Almost no one shows up on the day after Halloween due to all the parties. You really have nothing to worry about; it's basically a no-school day." I said.

"Really?" she asked. "How do you know?" could she be saying that she never knew that? Had she really gone to school the day after Halloween? Man, she was a little goody-two-shoes.

"I know because that's the way it is Sakura. Do you really think that anyone –teacher or student- would actually have the energy to go to school after a full night of partying?" I asked her.

"Well… I always managed to go to school." She said. I stared at her for a while. She went to school on the day after Halloween? Hn; I guess she isn't that type of slutty cheerleader that people paint her out to be.

"Well then, I guess you're not what you seem to be." I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a little angry tone to her voice. She placed a hand on her hip but kept the other one holding the towel up at the loop in between her breasts.

"Well, everyone thinks of you as that whore-of-a-cheerleading-captain; the one who sleeps around with the most guys and is expected to keep close tabs on her, _victims_ as they put it. When in reality, you're a normal girl who lets lies to be spread about her around school; and you know that that's not a good thing, right?" I asked her. She looked away from me. There was a guilty expression on her face.

"What are you getting at Sasuke?" she asked.

"Don't you see Sakura; people have it all wrong about you. They think you're someone you're not." I said as I tried to reason with her. I didn't want her to stay with that image at school. She was a… nice girl and people should see her as that. God… why do I even care?

"Oh you're one to talk." She said as she snapped her head back at me. "You let people believe that you're a nerd when you're actually… pretty cool." She said.

I stayed silent at her statement. "Yeah, but I have a reason… what's yours?" I asked. She stayed quiet; I knew it, she had no reason. "You shouldn't let them think that of you Sakura, you're not like that." I said.

"I… I know." She said softly. She then let out a deep sigh and the semi-sad look she had on her face turned into one of understanding as she smiled at me. "And I won't. Not anymore at least. Thanks Sasuke… for caring so much about me." she said.

"Hn." I responded.

She laughed a little. "Okay, I get it, Sensitive-Sasuke out, Cold-and-Emotionless-Sasuke in." she said. It surprised me a little that she would but my personality switch into something like that. "But you can't fool me Uchiha, I can see right through your little game. Now, is it okay if I… take a shower here?" she asked a little nervously.

"Yeah, the door's over there." I said as I pointed to one of the few doors in here. "But don't you need some clothes or something?"

"I don't mind wearing the costume again; at least, until I get home and can properly change." She said. She started to head over to the nightstand where her pile of clothes lay. She grabbed them and then started heading towards the bathroom. "Thanks for letting me use your bathroom Sasuke-kun; I won't take long." And with that, she disappeared behind the bathroom door.

I stood in the middle of the room for a few moments before I sighed out and headed over to the closet. I opened the door and examined what was in here. I barely sleep here; only when Itachi decides to occupy my room. Hm, I wonder how Itachi's doing with his hangover this morning.

I took out a plain white t-shirt and jeans. Then I grabbed a pair of white sneakers and headed over to the bed to put them on. I threw the pieces of clothing on the bed before I grabbed the shirt and quickly placed it on. I had to pull back more strands of my hair because it was still flat down. Then I grabbed the jeans and quickly placed them on. I inserted both of my feet before I pulled them up and buttoned them and up went the zipper. Then I opened the nightstand next to me and found all of the clean socks that I keep there. I grabbed a pair before I pulled them apart –my mom makes them into circles for me even though I keep telling her not to- and slipped them on my feet. I then placed my foot inside my shoes and tied it before doing the same to the other.

I then got up off the bed and headed over to the dresser that was there. I looked at myself in the mirror. Besides my hair not being in its usual style, and the hickey she gave me, I looked fine. The only thing that pissed me off a little was that I couldn't fix my hair here because all my stuff is back in my room. Dammit.

I heard the shower turn on and couldn't help but roll my eyes. In the time it took me to get ready, she hadn't even gotten in the shower; typical girl. I walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Sakura!" I exclaimed.

"Yes Sasuke?" I heard. It came out a little muffled due to the door and the sound of the shower but I managed to hear her.

"Listen, I'm heading up to my room okay! Once you're done, just go in there and wait for me in the kitchen! If my brother's there and asks for something for his hangover, tell him in the cabinet above the fried, alright!" I shouted.

"Okay Sasuke! Thanks for telling me!" she shouted back.

"Fine!" I yelled back my response and then started to head over to the exit door. Normally I wouldn't even tell a girl where I was going, but I knew that if I didn't tell Sakura, I might get hell from her later and for some reason… I don't want her to be angry at me. I'm not sure why but… ugh… why do I actually care about her?

I opened the door and then closed it once I stepped through. I started to walk down the hall and over towards the kitchen. I was just a few steps away from it when I heard a noise coming from one of the doors at my side. I momentarily stopped; what the hell was that? I was just about to open the door when I heard voice…

"Good morning Shikamaru!" my eyes widened. That sounded like the high-pitched voice of Sakura's blonde friend, Ino. Did her and Shikamaru… "Oh come on, you said no one was here. Why can't I be loud?" she exclaimed. I groaned. I'm getting him back for having sex with her in here.

I started to head back over to the kitchen. Some Orange Juice sounds pretty good right now. And after coming about my little discovery, I need something to calm myself down before I burst in there and drag her and Shikamaru out. I mean, sure we're… acquaintances but sex in my pool house… yeah, I don't think so.

I was just steps away from the kitchen when I heard banging dishes. Dammit, who was in my kitchen? I silently made my way over there. I bet its Itachi. He probably couldn't find me in the house and decided to come here to find me instead. Hm, I've gotta give him props though; managing to get here, from the basement where the Wine Cellar is, actually takes a lot of work when you're fighting off a huge hangover.

I finally reached the kitchen and poked my head in; nope, not Itachi. Instead it was that other friend of Sakura's, Tenten, and Neji. They seemed to be making breakfast for themselves and judging by the robes that they wore –which were mine-, I could easily tell what they did last night.

"Oh would you calm down Hyuuga, I didn't make that big a noise." Tenten said. The black robe she wore managed to reach her knees and her hair was out of its usual buns. The curly brown locks reached all the way to above her butt. Hm, so that's how long it is.

"Yes you did, you always make a big noise when trying to make breakfast. Why can't you do anything silently?" Neji asked. He didn't wear his hair ties and the strands nearly covered all of his face. I smirked. If he wore a dress and make-up, he could _pass_ for a girl.

"Ah put a cork in it before I shove this spoon up your ass." She said as she held a large wooden spoon over a white bowl. Judging by the way the batter looked on the spoon, she was making pancakes.

Neji didn't say anything. I sighed. There was no way I could eat breakfast here without Neji's little girlfriend finding out what I was really like. I guess I'll have to head over to the main house and eat in my room because I'm pretty sure Itachi and his friends are occupying the main kitchen at the moment.

With this in mind, I waited until both their backs were turned before I walked past the kitchen and headed over to the foyer. Once I was there, I couldn't help but wonder what the reaction of both separate groups might be once they realize who else spent the night there having sex. The very thought made me smirk.

I silently opened the glass door and didn't bother with shivering when the cold air hit me. I stepped through and closed the door before beginning to walk down the path that led back to the house. On my way, I surveyed the damage. The grass was covered with bodies of overly-intoxicated teenagers. Most of them were cheerleaders because they were the ones who had been hanging around there last night. There were a couple males as well; a bottle of liquor still in their hands. There were also pieces of confetti everywhere and a few silly-streams. Damn; I'm sure glad my dad's not here to see this. If it's this bad outside, I can't imagine how bad it is inside.

And I no longer had to imagine it when I saw that inside was even worse. There was spray-paint over the walls, even more unconscious bodies –some of them not even properly clothed-, and some of the decorations were gone. Shit; I hope they didn't break anything. And that hope soon vanished when I walked past the curtains and saw that a large chunk of the wall right near where the Chucky doll had been was now gone. Oh I'm gonna hear about this.

I ran a hand through my hair as I went over to the area. The doll, which was now broken as well, tried to scare me but then malfunctioned and stopped mid-sentence. I ran my hand over it. It was about 5-feet wide, 3-feet long and it seems like just the top layer was broken off. That could easily be fixed; thank god too.

With my slight moment of shock gone, I walked around the doll and through the last pair of curtains before finally deciding to go up the stairs and head to my room.

"Sasuke!" I heard. I stopped halfway up the stairs at the voice. I knew that voice; and I smirked when I saw the state in which one of Itachi's friends, Deidara, was in. The blonde artist looked like hell and since him and Itachi drink pretty much the same amount, I can safely assume that they look the same. "Hold on." he said as he clutched his head with his hand and slowly made his way up the stairs.

"It's in the cabinet above the fridge." I said.

"Liar, we checked there." he said. He seemed to be in a lot of pain. He stopped once he was up the third step to start to clutch onto the railing.

"Did you move aside the giant load of ramen that was there?" I asked. Naruto always filled that cabinet with ramen. I didn't try to stop him because I knew that it would annoy Itachi a little when he searched through my entire kitchen for the medicine and found nothing.

"No." Deidara responded.

"Do that, and I assure you, you'll find it." I said. He groaned a little before nodding his head, cursing himself for the movement that made the hangover worse, and then going off in the direction of the kitchen. Hn; I knew they'd be drunk out of their minds.

I continued walking up the stairs and entered the pass-code to open the gate that was there; I didn't have the remote with me. Once it opened, I stepped through before closing the gate door and starting to walk down the hall. I was glad to see that it didn't look like anyone had managed to find their way up here. The place was still fully intact and didn't have graffiti anywhere.

I made my way over to my elevator and placed my hand on the scan. After a while, the cage door opened and then the glass elevator door opened. I stepped inside and pressed the button for my bedroom. Both doors then closed and it started to go up. I leaned against the wall as the elevator made its way up at a moderate speed. Once the doors opened again I stepped out and decided to head over my bedroom and grab my cell phone first before getting my breakfast.

As I stepped out and made my way past the couches, I couldn't skip seeing the piece of underwear hanging off the side. It was pink, frilly and… who the fuck fucked on my couch? Angry, I made my way over there. It was either Naruto or Hitomi since Neji and Shikamaru had the decency to do it in the pool house.

I looked over the couch and found my answer; that dobe. He and the little Hyuuga, Hinata, were in each other's embrace with a black blanket covering their naked bodies. Naruto groaned a little and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before looking up at me and his eyes widened in shock.

"Oh hey, teme… Teme!" he exclaimed. He then looked back down at Hinata to make sure that she wasn't awake.

"Dobe, the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked in a menacingly low voice. I'm so pissed right now. Is nothing in this world sacred? Apparently not.

"I… I was… I was just… heh." He said nervously. I narrowed my eyes as I began to glare harder at him. "I'm sorry teme it was just that… she was so irresistible and…"

"You better hope Neji doesn't find out or he'll kill you." I said. When Neji realizes that Naruto and Hinata had sex up here, he'll murder Naruto for going at it with his little cousin again.

"Wait, aren't you going to be the one who'll kill me?" he asked. I saw why he was confused. They had sex on my couch and instead of saying that I'd kill him, I said that Neji would kill him.

"No, because you're replacing the damn couch and this is something to be handled within the families." I explained. "Now get up and get out; and take her with you." I said. Then I walked away from the couch and started to head over to my bedroom.

I tried to calm down as I made my way there. I'm pretty sure that I'd have to call my mom back as soon as I turned my phone on. Knowing her, she was probably calling all night to see how the party was going and if anything was broken. And I didn't want her hearing me speak to her in an angry tone of voice.

I finally reached my bedroom door and was about to open it. I had managed to get it about a centimeter open before something large was slammed into it. What the hell? Who the fuck is in my room? I tried to push the door open but whatever was blocking it was still there. I tried putting my ear against the door to try and hear anything but whoever was in there was very quiet. I groaned out in frustration. I'm killing whoever's in my room.

After a while, I heard faint footsteps and a door open and close. I reached for the doorknob again and this time actually managed to get the door open. I stared at the retreating back of a person before they turned around and I saw that it was Hitomi. He was running a hand through his hair as he made his way back to the bed. He wore nothing but dark blue boxers and looked at me as if he'd done absolutely nothing.

"Uchiha, you're up early." He said. My body filled with anger. This dude was a complete asshole.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing in my room?" I asked him in a deadly voice.

He smirked. "Nothing that you should be concerned about." He said. He finished running his hands through his hair and turned his body all the way around. He had his hands crossed over his bare chest.

"I have every right to want to know. And do you know why; because you fucked her in _my _room." I said. I was beginning to see red. He screwed with that chick Yayuki in _my bed_. Now I have to get a new bed. Dammit. All of my acquaintances are complete jackasses.

He chuckled. "Whatever, it's not that big a deal." He said. I was just about to say something when we both heard water turn off. "Listen Uchiha, let's continue this outside, I don't want her to see you." I said. Angry, but still able to think rationally, I nodded my head and stepped out the door. He was starting to make his way through when he momentarily stopped to look at the door that I heard open.

"Hitomi-kun, where're you going?" she asked. I was glad that I had gotten out before she managed to see me. As angry and pissed as I was, I still didn't want her to know what I actually looked like.

"I'm gonna get a drink in the kitchen Yayuki; you want anything?" he asked. I stayed quiet and waited patiently for her response.

"No thank you; I'm just gonna get dressed before I find the girls and go home." She said. Weird, I would've expected her to say _yes_ and stay here a little longer. Not that I wanted her to but, I probably would take advantage of the situation and mooch off of someone else's food before I went home.

"I thought you were gonna spend the day with me; no school, remember." He was seriously gonna spend an entire day with the chick? How whipped was he?

"I wish I could but… I just have to take care of a few things. But I'll stop by your house later today." She said.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few." He said. He then walked to the door and stepped out before closing it. He looked at me and I began to glare at him. "What?" he asked.

"You've got some fucking nerve Itorashi; sex, in my bed, the hell is wrong with you?" I almost shouted at him. Although I was cautious to keep my voice down so his girlfriend wouldn't hear anything.

He ran a hand through his hair as he smirked. "I knew you'd act like this." he said as if it were all some big joke. I growled at him. "Calm down Uchiha, it's not that big a deal." He said.

"Not that big a deal… I have to sleep in that bed dammit!" I shouted at him. Immediately I regretted it when I heard the door open. I moved to the back of it so she wouldn't catch me.

"Hitomi-kun, what's going on? I heard screaming." I managed to catch a glimpse of her. Her hair was over her shoulder and from what I could tell, she still wasn't clothed. Her back was exposed and there was no hint of a bra strap, clear or not, anywhere. But I didn't see anything because her hair completely covered the side of her body that was towards me and served as a tiny blanket for her chest.

"Don't worry about it Yayuki; I was just talking to someone." He said.

She turned her head left and right and just barely missed seeing me. "Who? I don't see anyone out here." she asked.

I moved my head a bit to get a better look at what was going on. He had his hand somewhere on her face and I saw her neck crane a little as she probably leaned in to his touch. The display made me a little sick. I did not want to see him and her interact like that. But even though I didn't want to see it, I didn't miss the look that he gave her. His eyes were half-lidded and there was a smirk on his face. The dude had fallen for her.

"Like I said, don't worry." He said softly. Yep; he had fallen for her bad. "Now go back in and get dressed before I'm tempted." He said. She giggled and then leaned in a little. More of her skin was exposed and I almost saw her ass. Then she leaned back.

"Okay." She responded softly. Then her head disappeared behind the door and it closed again. I looked from it to him.

"You're whipped." I said.

"Whatever Uchiha." He said. But I still didn't miss that stupid smirk. Pfft, to think that I once actually thought this guy would never fall for a chick. I'm actually loosing half of my respect for him at the moment.

"Screw it," I said. This was beginning to annoy me. "Just get out of here with her in tow and buy me a new bed." I said as I told him the same thing I told Naruto.

"Fine, whatever." He said. He had lost that sick, lover-boy attitude and was back to his usual self. His face was emotionless once again and he was giving two to one word responses.

"Hn." I said. "I'm warning you Itorashi, if I don't have a new bed by the end of the day I'll castrate you and then you'll never be able to fuck around with another chick again." I said. I wanted a new bed; there was no way in hell that I'd be able to sleep there again now that I knew that he had screwed her on it.

"Fine, you'll get your new bed, just leave before she comes back out here again." He stated.

"Good." I said. I then started to walk away. I'll get my Orange Juice first before I go back into my room and grab my cell phone to talk to my mom. I had taken about 6 steps before he called out to me.

"Hold on, Uchiha," I turned around to see him jogging over to me; he stopped about a foot away before giving me a serious look. "You didn't see anything, did you?" he asked. I can't believe it, he's actually worried about me seeing her naked.

I didn't see anything. But, just to get him back for the whole sex-in-my-bed thing, I decided to not tell the truth. "What can I say Hitomi… she looks better with her clothes off than on." I smirked as I said this. I saw rage enter Hitomi's eyes before he took a step forward.

"You better forget what you saw." He said in a menacingly low voice. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. They've been together for about a month and already he was acting like an over-protective boyfriend.

"Get me my bed and I will." I responded. He growled one more time before walking right pass me and going turning left. I assume that he was gonna get that drink that he used to get out of the bedroom.

I smirked. I saw nothing. Just that she had flawless tanned skin. Besides, even if I did see anything, I wouldn't be that interested in her. I'm not sure why but… I have absolutely no interest in any of the girls the idiots have taken a liking to. And this very thing, the way Hitomi acted, brought me to something I thought of last night just before I had fallen asleep.

Could I love Sakura?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

I sighed out as I grabbed my leather jacket and stepped into the elevator. I slowly put it on as it went down. Since this morning, I've bathed, gotten breakfast, talked to my mom and was glad to find that all of the idiots and their toys had disappeared from my sights along with the left-over intruders who had spent the night at my house; and nothing had been stolen. And, the day actually got better when I received two phone calls from two different furniture companies telling me that the things I've ordered would arrive in a few hours. Naruto and Hitomi actually bought me a new couch and bed.

I checked the clock. The furniture people would arrive between 4 and 6, both companies would, and at the moment, it was only 12. I had a good four hours of doing what I wanted before I have to be here to let the furniture people in.

The elevator doors opened on the second floor just as my doorbell rung. Not wasting any time, I jogged my way down the steps, glad that the fence was gone and made it to the front door. I had called a clean-up company about an hour ago to have them clean up the mess that had been done to the house because of the party. I had given them a brief description of the situation and they said that it would take about three hours to have it cleaned up. I didn't mind all that much. My parents weren't around and Itachi had gone back to house to sleep off the rest of his hangover. They had plenty of time to clean this place up.

I opened the door and expected a large group of people carrying a load of cleaning supplies ready for work but instead saw a lone figure with pink hair, green eyes, and a smile on her face.

"Hi Sasuke-kun." Sakura greeted. I looked at her in a confused way. What the hell was she doing here?

"Sakura," I said. "What are you doing here? I thought you went home." I was certain that she had left, along with her friends, not two hours ago. What was she doing back here?

"Well, I was sitting at home, bored, and then I remembered that I wanted to be your friend. And since I had to cut my visit short yesterday because of that party, I decided to come back here today and pick up where we left off." she said with a smile. What was that weird feeling I got when she smiled? It was like my stomach was… doing flip-flops and that stupid, harder beating of my heart. What the hell is that feeling?

I stayed silent as her words soaked in. She really came back here just to spend the day with me? "How'd you get here?" I asked. There were guards nearly everywhere and the only time they let random people in is when Itachi or I throw a party.

"Well, it was a little easy when you have Yayuki as a friend. She just told the guy her last name, something about coming here to deliver a few papers from her father, and he let her in after she showed him her ID." She manipulated her friend's last name to get in… damn, she was a smart girl.

I smirked. "I've got to give it to you Sakura; you really found a good way to get here." I said. Her smiled got brighter and that feeling increased. Dammit. "But wasn't your friend suspicious about you coming back here?" if she told her little friend about… what I was really like, I swear to god, I'm slamming this door in her face.

"Not really, she was a little distracted by someone on the phone with her." for once, I'm actually glad Hitomi was flirting with the girl. "So Sasuke-kun, can I spend the day with you?" she asked.

I pondered over it. On one hand, I didn't want to get close to this girl. She was noisy and annoying plus the fact that I was actually starting to… care for her really got on my nerves. I wouldn't deny that I was closer to her than I ever want to be. But at the same time, she went through so much trouble by manipulating her friend's Family Name, and risking getting caught just to come here and be with me for the rest of the day. Damn… even I'm not that heartless.

"Hn, it's gonna be a pretty boring day though. All I'm basically doing is fixing this house up from last night." I said.

"I don't care; I'll help." She said. Damn, she was really persistent. "Please Sasuke-kun, I really want to spend the day with you." She pleaded. For a moment I would've considered her another fan-girl, but I don't let fan-girls do what I'm about to say.

"Fine, you can help, come in." I said as I opened the door up more for her to come in. She smiled at me, a smile that really got me, before she stepped inside the house. I closed the door behind her and then stared at her as she once again took in my house.

I looked at what she wore that day. She had on a short jean skirt that hugged her bottom perfectly. Due to the cold, she wore a pair of leggings with the skirt that went inside the brown boots that she wore. She also had on the jacket she wore yesterday when she caught me at school. Her hair was pulled all the way back with a headband and allowed me a good view of her entire face. The turned around after a few moments.

"So, what are we doing first Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"Waiting for the cleaning company; then I'm waiting for a furniture delivery." I said as I gave her a brief description of my day.

"That's all? I thought you said you were going to clean up the damages from last night?" she asked as she seemed a little surprised at my answer.

I held back my chuckle. You know that someone isn't used to the activities of someone with a higher social status when they say something like that. "Sakura, please, did you honestly believe that I would do it myself?" I asked as I held back another chuckle.

She blushed a little. I'm not sure if it was from anger or embarrassment; Maybe both. "Well, what if I did?" she asked as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at me.

"You should know better than think that. I don't clean anything except for my room, Sakura." I said. I saw her huff in anger before she took in a deep sigh and calmed down.

"So, since you're basically free, I guess there's no stopping you from coming to the mall with me today, right?" she asked as she put on an innocent look.

"The mall?" I repeated. She nodded her head. "Hn, you're wrong, there is one thing stopping me, myself." I answered. There was no way that I was gonna go out in public and spend a day with this girl at the mall.

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun," she said as she got closer to me. She was about a foot away when she stopped in front of me. "Come to the mall with me; it'll be fun and we can spend time together and get to know each other." She said as she tried to convince me.

"No Sakura, I'm not going to the mall with you." I said. She groaned out in frustration.

"Well why not? I said it'll be fun." She said.

"Call me crazy, but for some strange and odd reason, I don't believe you." I answered her. She seemed to have gotten annoyed at my answer because she cocked a hip to the side and crossed her arms. The movements made me unconsciously think back to this morning when she did the same thing… only completely naked.

"Oh come on Sasuke-kun, it's the mall; who doesn't have fun at the mall?" I was about to answer when she spoke again. "And besides, I have to pick up a few things at Victoria Secret and none of the girls are able to come, and I need someone to tell me what looks good on me and what doesn't." she said.

I was shocked at her statement. Was she seriously trying to bribe me to go to the mall with her by offering me a chance at seeing her try on several underwear from that lingerie store?

"So, want to go now?" she asked me. I noticed that she had gotten closer to me and now had her arms at my shoulders. I had unconsciously placed my on her hips and brought her body in closer. She giggled. "Can I take that as a _yes_?"

"Hn; do you do this with other guys Sakura? Do you take them to those type of stores just so they can spend time with you?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, just with you." She responded. She started to play with the hair behind my neck. I had managed to give it back its usual style from it being flat on my head like before.

"Why just me?" I asked.

"Because Sasuke-kun, you're… different from other guys and you make me… feel things I've never felt before." was she saying that she liked me? Wait, why did I care? And why… was I actually a little excited at her statement. What was happening to me? "And I like that about you," she continued. "But I've gotten to learn that you're very hard-headed and it takes a lot of persuasion to get you to do things. So this is me trying to persuade you to come to the mall with me." she leaned in and started to kiss me. Her lips were soft against mine and I could taste the strawberry lip-gloss that she wore.

I ran my tongue against her bottom lip and almost immediately, she opened up. My tongue invaded her mouth and I couldn't help but realize that it tasted as sweet as her lip-gloss and I'm usually not into sweets but for some reason I liked her sweet. Her tongue played with mine and I heard her moan as she started to grind her hips against mine. This girl was insane.

I moved my hands from her hips to directly over her ass as I tried to push her on me more and this caused her to let out a deeper moan into the kiss. Damn… I was losing my sense of mind. Why the hell was I kissing her… why was I allowing her to invade my personal space… and why didn't I mind? Could I actually… be into her… could I love her?

I removed my lips from her and instead started to suck on her neck. I bit into it gently which caused her to let out a gasp.

"Sasuke-kun," she said. I've heard so many girls call me that before but for some reason… I didn't mind it when Sakura called me that. My relationship with her was already different from other girls.

I ignored my thinking as the left of my sense left me when I felt her hand directly over my groin. She rubbed over the area slightly and I bit back my groan. She was teasing me, luring me right into her trap.

"Damn Sakura," I said. She giggled right into my ear before she blew in it.

"Come to the mall with me Sasuke-kun." she formed a cup over the area before she squeezed it. I hissed. She giggled some more at my action.

"Fine." I said as I finally gave in. How could I not with everything that she was doing? "I'll take you to the mall; but on one condition," I said.

"What is it?" she asked. I immediately spun her around and pinned her against the door. She let out a shocked gasp at the quick movement and new position that she was in. She looked at me with wide eyes before they settled back to normal.

"You are to not say my name or last name. If we run into one of your friends or anyone from school, you'll keep me out of the conversation at all times. Understood?" and for extra encouragement, I pulled her legs apart a little and grind myself against her.

She bit her lip and closed her eyes at the sensation. "Y-yes Sasuke-kun." she said. I smirked; she wasn't the only one who could use seduction to get what she wanted.

"Good." I said near her ear. She moaned a little; I had stopped my action. But I had to when the door bell rung. Since the keyhole was right next to me, I looked into it to see the cleaning people were there. I stopped grinding against Sakura and pulled her a little away from the door. I gave her a few seconds to calm down and fix her clothing before I opened the door.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the man that was in front of the group said. I nodded my head, knowing that it was a question to figure out my identity. "We're from Konoha Cleaning, we're here to clean up." he said.

"Of course, come inside." I said. I opened the door to its fullest to allow the large group of people in my house. Sakura was a little behind me as the supplies and human beings clad in white suits came into the house. One they were all in, along with all the supplies, I closed the door so that the house wouldn't get colder.

"Where's the mess?" the man asked me.

"Follow me, I'll show it to you." I said. It was a big mess and I wanted to make sure that they knew exactly what they were dealing with. "Come on Sakura." I turned towards her and she nodded. She got closer to me and slipped her hand in mine. The feeling seemed normal and I couldn't help but just hold hers in return.

I then started to lead the group of roughly twenty people through the black curtains. My steps were casual and I kept my gaze forward as I took them inside the main party area; it was the most fucked up.

"The mess starts here," I told them. I heard a few whistles of surprise from behind me and couldn't help but smirk a little with some unknown pride. Only my parties could come out like this. We then went over to the pool. "I need the pool drained and the plastics inside it disposed of," then I started to head to the very back and last area that was seriously messed up. "And finally this place needs to be cleaned along with the front of the pool house." I showed them the glass door that led to the pool house and the man took a look at the mess.

"Well, I have to say Mr. Uchiha, this is one big mess you've got." He said.

"Well, it's mostly like this when I throw a part here." I said. I then went closer to him. "How long do you believe it'll take to clean it all up?" I asked him. I needed this done within eight hours; when my parents got back home from their little trip.

"About five hours, give or take an hour. It depends on how long it takes us to get rid of all these decorations and clean the floors and what-not." He answered.

"Good," I responded. A maximum of six hours, leaving me with two left to put back all the things that I had placed in my room to make sure that they didn't get broken. Then it'll look like there was never a party here in the first place. "Come on Sakura, let's go." I said as I stared at the pink-haired girl whose hand I still held. "We'll leave you to your work." I told the man.

With that said, I began to lead Sakura back through the curtains. As we passed through several more people who slowly began to pick up the mess, I felt Sakura squeeze my hand and I looked at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. There had to be a reason as to why she called for my attention.

"I'm just… excited that I finally can spend some time with you." She said as she smiled. I felt my heart rate increase. Damn, I did feel something for this girl; but what?

"Hn. Come on, let's go." I began to speed up as we started to head for my garage. It occurred to me then that if I hadn't decided to go to the mall with her, how would she get back home? She'd probably call her friends or I'd end up taking her home or something along the lines of that.

We reached the door that led to my garage and I opened it. The lights turned on as I stepped in and then we went down the concrete steps. Once there, I decided to take her to the mall in the same car as that day she caught me at school. We reached the car and I went over to my door and opened it before unlocking her door.

I then stepped inside and closed the door. Then I put on my seatbelt and looked over to her to see if she was ready to leave.

"So which mall are we talking about?" there were about five malls that the kids at school go to. Two of them were here, in Konoha, while the other three were stationed in nearby cities about half an hour away.

"I was thinking the Suna Sand Mall. I haven't been there for a while." She said. "I know it's a 25 minute drive and you might not want to go that far but-"

"Doesn't matter," I said as I placed the key in the ignition, adjusted my mirrors, and began to pull out of the parking spot. "I said I'd take you to the mall and I don't go back on my word." I shifted the gear to drive once I was all the way out and I opened the garage door with the button.

She was quiet for a while. "Thanks Sasuke, you really are a nice guy." She said. I didn't have to look at her to know that she was giving me one of her soft smiles.

"Hn." I responded. The garage door was open and I stepped on the pedal quickly and began to drive out of the garage. Once I was out, I went in the tiny circle around the house and looked in the mirror to make sure that the garage door was closed. Seeing that it was, I fixated my eyes on the road as I began to drive Sakura to the mall.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

30 minutes later

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

I had finally managed to find a good parking spot. It was on the third level of the Parking Lot that they had and was close to the exit. I placed the car in park as I settled in between the two other cars next to mine and then got the key out of the ignition before I opened the door to my side.

Sakura stepped out as well after unbuckling her seatbelt and once she closed her door, I pressed on the switch that locked all the doors and then closed mine. I placed my keys into the pocket of my pants along with my cell phone. Then she and I began to walk over to the elevator that would take use to the entrance of the mall.

"Thanks for taking me here gain Sasuke." She said as she got closer to me. I expected her to try to grab my hand but she didn't do it this time.

"No problem." I stated. We reached the elevator and she pressed the button and we both waited. I had large, black sunglasses covering my eyes so that people wouldn't recognize me all that much. Even though I hid myself at school, there was still a strong possibility that they might be able to recognize me… or my hair.

The doors opened and we waited while two high school girls, each carrying about five bags an arm, stepped out. They were giggling and they both caught sight of me and began to giggle even louder. Once they were out, Sakura and I stepped in. I pressed the button for the main floor of the mall and we patiently waited while it went down.

I stole a glance at Sakura and saw that she was messing around a bit with her phone –an unpleasant look on her face-, before she put it away. She still had a sad look on her face and the elevator momentarily stopped on the second floor to let more people in. Sakura moved a little closer to me as a man and woman near their 50s stepped in holding hands. There was a little girl with them who was practically jumping in the elevator.

"Mommy, when we go in, can I get that new dolly I told you about?" she asked her mother. That girl had to be around 8 and they were near their 50s probably. By the time she's 20, they'll be like 70 or something.

"As long as you act good sweetheart." The mother said. The girl nearly screamed as she covered her hands to stifle her happy giggles.

I looked over at Sakura who had a sad smile on her face as she looked at the little girl. The doors opened to the front of the mall and all of us stepped out. I watched as the man and woman separated to take a hand of their daughter and then went in the direction of a separate entrance to the mall.

Sakura and I went through the main entrance and immediately the loud sounds of people talking, business happening and arguments hit us. Sakura seemed to have gotten closer to me as we walked down one of the white-tiled floors of the mall.

"So where to first?" I asked her.

"Um… how about we go to Victoria Secret first? I really need those new underwear." She said as she looked at me. At that moment she slipped her hand into mine and I just held it. It was too natural to not hold her hand anymore.

"Why, are you eager to try and seduce me?" I asked as we passed a counter where a woman was selling potent perfumes. The smells nearly made me gag a little.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, like that'd ever happen." she said as she smiled a little out of humor. "Besides, if I wanted to seduce you, I would've done it on the car ride here, which I did not." She said. I knew this mall pretty well and knew that the Victoria Secret store was on the fourth floor out of the six that make up this place. We'd have to go up the glass elevator at the end of the food court.

"Liar, you had your hand on my lap nearly the entire time." I said. I looked at her and smirked.

"What, that was just out of courtesy. It wasn't a seduction trick." She said as she tried to defend her act on the way here.

"Right; I believe you." I said with just a hint of sarcasm. She seemed to have caught on because she gave me a light glare and then pinched me a little before she resumed holding my hand. I chuckled a little at her childish attitude.

"What's so funny?" she asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Hn. Nothing." I said. I've gotten to know her pretty well and that's why I knew that she'd get angry at me if I told her that I thought she acted like a little girl.

"I don't believe me; now tell me what's so funny Sasuke." She said. We reached the glass elevator and patiently waited for it to come down. There were about five other people there with us waiting as well.

"It's nothing; just forget about it Sakura." I looked up to see that the elevator was beginning to come down. By how high it was, I'm guessing it was up on the fourth floor. A small group of people were in there waiting for it to stop at their required destination.

"I still don't believe you, but if you won't tell me, fine, I get it." I knew that she was a little upset at me not telling her. But then she seemed to have calmed down as the elevator began to descend the last three floors before stopping at ours.

The glass doors opened and the group of people stepped out. Once they cleared out we all stepped in and individually pressed our floors. I checked to see if the one for the fourth floor had been pressed and was glad to see that it was. Sakura and were in the back and I leaned against the glass that had been specially made to support up to 300 pounds against it. I know this because my father actually invested in this mall and had gotten a blue print of what it would look like. This mall was a reason why my family was so wealthy.

The doors closed and the glass elevator began its sweet ascend. I looked out the glass door at the mall. All I could see was a sea of people socializing and moving as they enjoyed. The center of the mall held a large food court that had restaurants lined up for people to enjoy. I managed to cope out that half of the mall population today was teenagers. Of course; no one went to school on the day after Halloween.

I sighed out as I switched my gaze to the numbers at the top of the elevator door to see what floor we were on It was up to the third floor and it momentarily stopped to let a few people out. Somebody came in and then the doors closed and started moving again. When it stopped again, I looked over at Sakura and grabbed her hand.

"Come on; our stop." I said as I began to lead her out of the elevator. I couldn't help but notice how she just seemed… distracted at the moment. All that energy she had when she convinced me to take her here was all of a sudden gone and it was weird.

"Oh… yeah, thanks for reminding me." she said. She seemed drained and a little depressed. Why the sudden change in character?

"Sakura," I said as we began walking to the store. It was all the way on the other side of the floor which means she would have plenty of time to explain herself. "What's the matter?" I asked her.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" she asked as she looked at me curiously.

"I mean, you just seem depressed. You weren't like this a few minutes ago, why are you like this now?" I asked her. I'm not sure why I cared but all I knew was that for some strange reason, I prefer her smiling and… getting on my nerves.

"Oh, it's… nothing to worry about, really. Just family drama." She said. She tried to convince me with a smile but I knew that it was fake. Her eyes didn't match the smile like it usually would.

"Hn. You're a bad liar Sakura and you know it. If it was just family drama, it wouldn't be affecting your mood this much." I said to her. I made my shades up a little as I felt them slip down my nose a bit. The world looked almost all brown due to the color of them.

"…" she stayed quiet. She looked away from me and rubbed her arm a little out of nervousness. I knew that she was probably feeling bad for lying to me but to be honest, I didn't care. Just wanted her to revert to normal… I liked her better that way.

"Now tell me, why so upset over family drama?" I asked her. She sighed out and looked at me with teary green eyes. Whatever was going on with her was really eating away at her insides.

"It's… my dad. He was upset about me staying out for an entire night and when he saw the hickies and the fact that I looked clean but was wearing my costume, he came to the conclusion that I had sex." She said. She took in a deep breath and let it out before she continued. "He was so angry. He didn't know that I wasn't a virgin anymore; he still saw me as his little girl. And in the elevator, I got a text from my mom saying that he had left the house and wouldn't be back for a few days." I stayed silent as I listened to her. So that's why she was so upset. "I feel like it's my fault you know. If I had just left that party earlier, this wouldn't be happening." She said. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"I see..." I said. "So in a way, this is my fault for making you give in to temptation." I said.

"No Sasuke-kun, this isn't your fault." She said as she snapped her head towards me. "It was my choice to have sex with you; none of this is your fault." She said.

I stayed quiet. She was rather defensive of this. But of course, it could just mean that she didn't want me blaming myself for something that really has nothing to do with me. Hn. This girl actually seems to care about. No wonder she wants to be friends so badly; she's already attached herself to me.

"Okay." I said. I looked up and saw the sign for the store.  
We're here." I stated as I stopped in front of it. Sakura walked a few steps before stopping as well and looking at the signs.

"Good; I need something to take my mind off of this crap. Let's go." she said. I nodded my head and we both stepped inside. The place had a heavy smell of perfume and there were posters and models in lingerie and other things everywhere.

Immediately Sakura began to lead me to the back where all the frilly underwear was. I saw girls around my age and woman in their 30s and under searching the racks for their desired underwear. A girl who seemed to be 16 held up a pair of dark red panties with black frill on them. She giggled at her friends as she showed them that the panties were actually crotch-less. I couldn't help but smirk at the thought of Sakura buying a pair of those… Wait… what was I thinking? Damn my male hormones.

Sakura stopped near the back of the store that was just lined with more of the frilly items. She started to search through a rack that held modest looking underwear and had a really concentrated look on her face. I sighed out as I found a place to sit and rested while she continued scouting for whatever she liked.

"So exactly how many pieces of underwear do you need?" I asked. I had to know how long we would be here. I had until about 3:10 to shop before I had to go back home to check if those people were done and wait for the furniture delivery. Stealing a glance at a nearby clock, I saw that it was 12:47; not much time to shop.

She looked at me from staring at a piece of panties that were a light blue color. She turned them around and I saw that in the front was a little white bow over the center and two tiny buttons lining it.

"Um… about… four each. Of course I'm buying them in matching sets so just four; it shouldn't take that long." She said. She stared at the panties more and then raised her other hand to look at the matching bra. "What do you think of this Sasuke-kun?" she asked me as she showed me both pieces. The bra was light blue as well and bordered white. On both straps was the same little bow as on the panties.

"They seem fine to me." I said.

"Just fine?" she asked as she looked at me curiously. Aw hell, I should've said something else. "You don't think they're sexy or anything?" she asked.

I breathed out through my nose. I had to pick my words carefully or I might end up spending more time here than I think. "Well, they seem like… like they would look… amazing on you." I was very careful with her word choice.

She smiled at me. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Amazing, really? Would you like to see me try them on?" she asked. I couldn't believe it; already she was trying to seduce me.

I smirked. "Only if you're willing." I answered. She giggled and then placed both garments in one hand before she came over to me and grabbed mine. I stood up from my seat and let her lead me to the Dressing Rooms.

On our way to the dressing room, I noticed that as we reached there, the garments got sexier and more revealing. There was a tarp over the Dressing Room and inside were different rooms. Sakura quickly led me to one behind a soft pink curtain that would pretty much hide everything that would go on.

"Take a seat Sasuke-kun." she said as she stopped and pointed towards the small white-padded bench that was there. I obeyed and took as eat. "I'll be right back." She said. She winked at me before disappearing behind a door that completely blocked my view of her. I sighed out as I waited.

I could hear her unzipping something. It could be her jacket or her skirt or boots. For some reason I was very anxious to see her in the underwear. Maybe it was just my male hormones getting to me. I mean, Sakura is a hot girl, and to see her just prance around in sexy underwear would be a very pleasant sight to see. Hn. I could only imagine what she might look like when she steps out from behind the door.

There was a sort of whipping sound as she threw something on top of the door. I removed my sunglasses to get a closer look at it and saw that it was her skirt. And then, seconds later, the underwear she wore that day joined it. So she was already half-naked. I could hear her giggle from behind the door. She was doing this on purpose; she was showing me what she already had off to try and get me anxious. Pfft, like I'd ever let my hormones get out of control just because of that.

Seconds passed by and more clothes joined the pile at the top of the door. Her shirt was the next thing to join it and then… her bra. She was completely naked, just like she had been this morning. I let out a sigh as I hooked my sunglasses on my shirt. My jacket was open because I don't ever close it unless there's snow on the ground.

She giggled again. "Ready to see me Sasuke-kun?" she asked through the door. For some reason I felt my blood began to rush a bit as the door creaked open a little.

"Yeah." I responded. I kept my voice calm as the door opened more and more very slowly. She was trying to build up my anxiety. I groaned out in frustration as the door was just half-way open and I've yet to even see a peak of her. "Sakura just get out-" I was shocked silent by what she looked like.

There she stood; clad in only a light blue bra and panty. Her body was completely bare except for these two things. Her curves were on display and I saw how her panty rested perfectly on her hip. The bra seemed a bit loose on her because one strap was off while the other was on. She had her hands resting gently on her lap as she gained a blush on her face when she showed herself to me. Her pink hair wasn't being held back anymore and the long locks cloaked different parts of her body.

"What do you think?" she asked me. She turned a little to the side and I saw her ass. The panty was very close to being wedged in between and the border was rather low on her behind.

"I… I think…" I started. I couldn't really think straight. She looked… she looked… I smirked. "I'll show you what I think." I said.

I got up and took off my jacket. I placed the leather on the stool and on top the sunglasses as I got closer and closer to the pink-haired girl. Her eyes widened a little as I did this.

"S-sasuke-kun, what do you think you're doing?" she started to back up a little in the Dressing Room. This was perfect. Now no one would see what I was about to do. I got closer and closer to the girl. She was now backed up against the wall and I momentarily stopped to close the door and lock it. "Sasuke…?" she asked timidly. Even though she seemed… shy and worried, I could still see that excited glint in her eyes. She wanted me to and who was I to crush her dreams?

I stood over her. My hands were beside her head on the wall and my face was very close to hers. I noticed how her eyes seemed just a shade darker. She was already excited. I removed a hand to gently cup her face and bring her head up a little. I stared into her green eyes before I brought my lips to hers. Almost immediately she tried to make it deeper by leaning in more.

I pushed her against the wall with my body. One of my legs was in between hers and my hand had left her cheek to land on the curve of her stomach. I ran my hands up and down her sides and she moaned from the sensation. She opened her mouth without me even asking her to and I invaded her for the third time that day. My tongue and hers began to play as I began to focus on my leg.

I brought my knee that was wedged in between her legs up as I started to roll it against her most sensitive area. She gasped into the kiss and placed her hands on my shoulder as she started to move her lower body to try and match the rhythm of my knee. I placed my hands on her hips as I started to lift her up and bit and then had both of knees in between her legs.

She rested on them and seemed to open her legs a little wider. I brought my groin against there and started to move it against her. She let out a long moan and wrapped her hands around my head as she tried to make the kiss even deeper. I helped her out by pressing my lips harder against her and trying to get my tongue to go as deep as possible.

After a few moments I let go of her lips; the urge to breathe was too strong. I started to catch my breath along with her as the motions of our lower bodies continued.

"Sasuke…" she breathed out. She started to move her lower body harder against mine and I saw her close her eyes in concentration at the sensation. "Oh my god…" she said.

I couldn't help but smirk. I removed one of my hands from her hips and used it to pull away her pink hair before I started to attack her neck. I noticed the hickies there from the night before and couldn't help but smirk at the challenge of combining the three very close small hickies into one large big one. So I started to suck at the areas in between the red marks roughly. Her pale skin seemed to have bruised easily because after ten seconds there was a third one that almost connected two of them.

I felt her wrap her legs around my hips and bring me in closer as she started to aggressively move against me. I held back my groan at the very sensation. She was already driving me completely insane. Everything about her just… drew me in to her. Her skin and lips always tasted sweet and her body was magnificent.

Her moans and purrs were the type that every man wanted to hear and her physical attraction was exotic. I've seen girls with so many strange hair colors before. Purple, Green, Ruby, but Pink… not Pink. And her eyes, that didn't even match with her hair added to her beauty. Sakura was one-of-a-kind. That other girl I wanted to date was a dime a dozen, but not Sakura. I doubt I'll ever find a girl like her again. So maybe, yes, maybe… I do have strong feelings for her.

"Sasuke…" she moaned out softly. I was snapped out go my thoughts and resumed trying to make the giant hickey while at the same time grinding roughly against her. She let out a whimper and I could feel just how hot her core was through my black jeans. I felt the blood rushing to my member and aching to be released from the bondage the jeans and underwear made. "God I need you." She said into my ear.

I growled. I wanted to take her so badly. But I wasn't about to just give in so easily. I wanted to hear her beg me to the point where it seems like she can't take me not being inside her any longer.

"Not yet." I told her. I had succeeded in making a large hickey and captured her lips again. She moaned and shoved her tongue in my mouth. I began to battle her to the point where I pinned her down and explored her again.

She pulled away every once in a while to sneak in a breath and a few words. "I… need… you… so… badly…" she said. I pressed my lisp roughly against hers after her little message. I could feel just how much she wanted me. Her nipples were already erect and pressed against my t-shirt roughly.

I pulled away from her and started to breathe. "I know…" I told her. "But not yet." I said. She groaned in frustration and then did something I didn't expect from her. She pushed me a little back and then unwrapped her knees from my waist. She fell to the flower and then placed a hand on my zipper.

"Fine… tease me…" she said as she started to pull my zipper down. What was she doing? "I'll just do the same to you." The zipper was down and she unbuttoned my jeans. I watched her actions with curious eyes. What was this girl about to do?

She pulled my jeans down and smirked when she saw that my member was already a little erect and now showed just how much I wanted her. Then she pulled down my boxers and grabbed it. I groaned. She wouldn't dare do that to me.

But she would and she was. She soon started to move her hands front and back as she started to give me a blow job. She looked up at me with an innocent smile on her face. How can she do that and looked so innocent?

"Do you like that Sasuke-kun?" she asked with a giggle. I didn't respond. Instead I placed my hands against the wall and clenched my teeth. I was sensitive due to how much blood was already there. And her motions were less than gentle as she began to speed up. "I guess you do considering your face." She said.

"Dammit… Sakura…" I said. I didn't hear anything from her but I almost lost all self control when I felt something wet and slick against the tip. I momentarily opened my eyes to look down and saw that she was dragging her muscle against it. That… little… tease.

She continued to run it all over, covering me in her saliva. Then she momentarily stopped and continued with her hand motions that now seemed to increase the pleasure due to how wet I was.

"I gotta say Sasuke-kun, this is the first time I've ever done this to a guy." She said. How the hell could this be her first time? She was… too _skilled_ for this to be her first time. And I hated admitting this. "And I didn't think I ever would but," she stopped to flick her tongue against the tip. Damn. "Considering how you kept teasing me, I needed a way to get my revenge." She said. And that's when she took me fully into her mouth.

For a second I thought I saw stars. Her mouth was warm and slick. Her tongue ran all over it as she bobbed her head forward. God; she was getting me so close to my orgasm. But I had to hold back, I just had to. I couldn't let this girl think that she had that type of power over me. Chick I'm in to or not, Sakura was practically challenging me to hold out for a few more minutes. And I'm accepting that challenge. That's why I haven't released myself yet.

"Mm, Shashuke-kun," her words came out a little sloppy as she tried to speak while at the same time continuing her tease act. "Are ju… any… closher?" I managed to make out. I stayed silent. I was a little closer, but I wasn't about to let her know that.

"N-no." I managed to groan out. She started to go faster. I growled deep in my throat. This girl was so annoying. But at the same time… she was so… something. Something that I liked and can't get enough of.

I held myself as I got closer and closer. She had combined her hand with her movements and stopped once in a while for a breath or to just lick or suck on gently on the tip.

"You are closer." She said. She had stopped sucking but continued moving her hands.

"What… makes you think that?" I asked her. I opened my eyes to look down at her and that's when I saw it; a tiny white spot right on the swell of her breasts. Dammit; pre-cum.

She used her free hand to pick it up with her finger and then inserted it into her mouth. Fuck. She then pulled her finger out that was now completely clean.

"You taste good Sasuke-kun." that was it; that was the last straw. I crouched down and threw her back against the floor. She gasped out as I did so. "Ah, Sasuke-kun, what are you –ngh." She said.

I had her legs opened and at either side of her body. I had pulled the blue underwear down which now rested on her right ankle. I had myself moving slowly against her entrance. She was so warm there and I could feel all of her heat radiating onto me. I continued to rub there.

"You… are _such_… a tease Sakura." I said as I began to prod her. My tip was directly above her entrance and it was moving about a centimeter in and out of her.

"S-sasuke-kun," she said. "I… I knew that would you get to go inside me… that's why I did it." she said. I smirked at this. She couldn't wait for me to be in her so she pulled a stunt like that. There was more to this girl than I thought.

I was moved back and was just about to push forward to go inside her when there was a knock at the door.

"Hello… is there anyone in there?" came a feminine voice. I couldn't believe my luck; just as I was about to do something we both wanted, someone just has to come and ruin it.

I looked at Sakura. She swallowed her spit before answering. "Yes… this one is in use!" She called out. I was surprised that she managed to fix her voice so soon.

"Good, well, I came here to tell you that you have to hurry up. You have a minute before you need to leave the stall. I have other costumers waiting to use it." the woman, who apparently worked here, said.

I groaned. "Oh… okay then, I'll… I'll be right out." Sakura responded.

"Very well!" the woman said. Then I heard footsteps as the woman walked away. I looked at Sakura.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, I don't think we'll be able to start." She said with a sad look in her eyes. I sighed out knowing that she was right. Even if I started now and went as fast as I possibly could, we still wouldn't have enough time to finish.

"I know." I said. "Here, I'll help you get dressed." Reluctantly, I removed myself from her and began to stand up. I pulled up my boxers and jeans that now restricted my unhappy member. It was slowly going down. I zipped my pants and buttoned them up while Sakura went to grab her clothes.

She had taken the blue panties off and they now lay on the floor. I picked them up and saw just how wet she had been during our little teasing session.

"It looks like you'll have to buy these." I told her as I showed the large damp circle that was present there. She had just finished slipping on her normal panties –which were green and matched her eyes- when she looked at them.

"Apparently so." she said. She moved her hands to the back and unclasped the bra. Her breasts bounced a little before setting down against her chest. She then grabbed her normal bra and began to put it on. "At least I know you like them." she said with a smile.

I grabbed one of her breasts just as she was about to put the cup on. I began massaging it and she gasped as I teased the nipple a little.

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura and I sat at the Food Court. We were both currently eating some of the things that it offered. Since our little… _adventure_ in the Victoria Secret Dressing Room, we decided that we would get something to eat first before we go to about two other stores and then head back to the house.

Since that moment, I've calmed down and so has she. She had bought the underwear along with another pair that, I couldn't help but thank god for because they were crotch-less. The woman at the cash register had looked at us suspiciously when she rang up the underwear that Sakura had been wearing in the Dressing Room. I expected her to ask why they were damp but she just smirked and ran them threw and gave us a knowing smile when we left. I guess we weren't the first people to try and have sex in their Dressing Room.

It still pissed me off a little that I hadn't been able to finish what I started. If that other woman had just come and tell us that about five minutes later, we would've already been recovering, but no, she just had to ruin it before it even started. What a block she was.

"Something wrong Sasuke-kun?" I looked over at Sakura who was currently eating her fries. She then took a sip of her soda and looked at me curiously.

"No, nothing's wrong." I said. I also took a sip of my soda. I wasn't that hungry and just decided to get a drink. I placed the large cup back down and let out a refreshing sigh as the soda went down my throat.

"Are you sure? You seem a little upset." she said. I just sighed out.

"Hn; it's nothing." I said. She eyed me suspiciously but then let it go as she shoved about three fries up her mouth and continued to eat.

We sat in silence for a few moments. The Victoria Secret bag that was pink with white stripes was placed next to Sakura. In it were the underwear and a few extra things that I had no clue what they were. Sakura had bought them just as we left the store. She didn't want me to see and just told me to wait outside the store while she got them. I was so curious as to what else the pinkette had gotten.

I had my jacket on along with my sunglasses so that my identity would stay concealed. So far, we haven't run into anyone that Sakura or I knew from school. I was glad too. This day has actually been pretty good and I don't want it to be ruined by running into someone familiar.

"So Sakura," I said after I took another sip of my soda. "Where are we headed after this?" I asked her.

"Mm," she said. She chewed on a few fries before answering me. "I was thinking we go to this perfume store I know. I kinda wanna get a new fragrance for the holiday." She said.

"Holiday?" I asked.

"Yeah, the holiday; Christmas is so close and it's best if I start buying things now so I don't have to do any last-minute shopping like last year." She finished off her fries and then started to drink her soda.

"Hn." I responded. I finished off my soda and then waited for her to be done as well before I go throw away my stuff and then we head over to the store. I momentarily took out my cell phone to check the time. "We have an hour before we have t go. So you better make this one quick." I told her.

"Or relax Sasuke-kun," she said as she stood up and placed the bag on her arm. I stood up as well and we headed over to the trash can. "It's just two bottles of perfume. It won't take long at all." she said. We threw our stuff away and I looked at her.

"It better not; I have to be there for that furniture delivery you know." She grabbed my hand and began to lead me in the way of the perfume store she had in mind.

"I won't, I promise; two bottles of perfume; nothing more, nothing less. As soon as I'm done, we'll head back to the car and go to your place." She said. We were close to exiting the Food Court.

"Hold on, you don't want me to drop you off at your house?" I had thought that after this whole mall thing and after I've spent time with her, that she'd want me to drop her off back at her house.

"No, why, do you want me to go home after this?" she asked. I looked at her. Her pink hair was a little frizzy from the sweat that had accumulated onto it earlier. She had applied new lip-gloss because the old one had come completely off thanks to me. But still, her skin seemed brighter and she almost had a glow to her.

I thought about it for a second. "No." I said. "I don't want you to go home after this." I had to be honest. Sakura and I… apparently now have a bond and it seems like we've been… friends… for a long time now.

She smiled the brightest smile I ever saw; even brighter than my own mom. "That's great. So then, can I sleep over at your house today? I don't wanna stay at mine because of all the drama." She said.

I thought about it for a moment. If she stayed at my place, there would definitely be questions not just from the guys but also my parents if they were to find out. Itachi, who spent most of his time at my house rather than at the main one where my parents live, would easily notice her and grill me about it. But at the same time, I was already close to Sakura and I don't think I could let her go home if she was unhappy there.

"Fine." I answered. "You can sleep over at my house until the drama at yours cools down." I said.

She planted a kiss on my cheek. "Oh thank you, thank you Sasuke-kun. I promise I won't be a bother, it's only until my dad comes back in a few days feeling a lot better." She said.

"Of course you will need pajamas and whatever else you normally use at your house." I told her. I normally wouldn't let a girl get so close to me or even live at my house but Sakura wasn't just any girl. She was different; and my type.

"Oh, we can stop by my place and get them on the way back to yours." She said. "All I have to do is tell my mom that I'll be sleeping over at a friend's, which isn't technically a lie, and I've stayed at one of the girls' house before so she'll easily let me be." Damn. She already had everything figured out. What a smart girl.

"You know Sakura, I've gotta say, I've never seen this side of you." I said.

"Well Sasuke-kun, they're a lot of things about you that you have yet to see." She said as she winked.

I smirked and leaned in a little close to her ear. "I think I've seen them all, but if there's more, I'll be glad to find them out." I placed a kiss on her neck. She had the collar of her shirt raised because of the hickey.

She giggled before she pushed me back. "Sasuke-kun stop, we're in public." She said. It amazes me how she could maintain so innocent when it seems like that's the complete opposite of what she truly was.

"Hey, Sakura!" we heard. We both stopped to see a group of guys coming our way. I easily recognized them as the beefed-up Baseball players who had me in the staircase that day that led to how Sakura and I are at this point. Hell, and just when I thought the rest of the day would be fine.

"Oh, hi… guys." She said sadly. She squeezed my hand; she was nervous now. I could sense it in her body language. She didn't want to see these guys and neither did I.

"Hey Sakura, how've you been?" the one who had been the leader asked her. He then looked at me and his eyes formed in a glare. "Who's the guy?" he asked. I could sense his anger.

"Um, he… he's just a friend. He brought me here to the mall today." She responded. She was keeping up her end of the deal by not letting people know who I really was. Smart girl.

"Hm," the guy said. His buddies behind him were glaring at me as well. It was like they were trying to kill me with their eyes because I was with Sakura. Hn; I wonder how mad I can make them.

"What's the matter; upset that I'm with the object of your affection?" I asked in my usual, emotionless voice. I wasn't gonna start a fight with them though. I just wanted to see how far they would go to get me away from her. But if they did not want to fight me, I could easily take them down in a minute.

"Pfft, whatever, we don't care that you're with Sakura." The guy said.

"Then why the hell do you keep glaring at me?" I asked.

The guy narrowed his eyes. "Look dude, you can be with Sakura, but just so you know, you don't have a chance with her. She's only here with you as a friend. And that's all she'll ever see you as." He said. He smirked as he finished. How pathetic; he saw me as a huge threat.

"Wait, don't say that," Sakura said. "You have no right to say that to him. Come on; we're leaving. I don't wanna be here anymore." She said as she looked at me.

"Are you sure? What about your other stuff?" I asked her.

"I'll get it another time; maybe next weekend. All I know is that I don't wanna be here anymore because of these idiots." She shot a look of pure hatred at the Baseball players. They seemed surprised at this.

"Whoa, Sakura, no need to get mad; we were just fooling around." The guy behind the first said.

"I don't care. You guys have been getting on my nerves lately and I'm tired of it." she said. Then she turned back to me. "Let's go back to your place; I'll get my stuff from home later." She said.

I nodded my head and looked at the group of three stunned idiots. "Move aside." I said. They then turned to look at me and they began to glare at me again. I knew that type of glare. They wanted to fight me.

"No." the leader said.

"Look, quick acting like a complete child and move out of the damn way." I said. I wasn't in the mood for a fight and even if I was, I didn't feel like wasting energy on these idiots. They may be Baseball players but I know that about two punches could take them each out.

"And what are you gonna do if we don't move?" the leader asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. I knew these idiots wouldn't budge.

"You guys quit it, just let us through." Sakura spoke up. I looked at her and saw that she was no longer just holding my hand but clutching my arm. She had the same fierce look in her eyes that she had given me this morning when I took advantage of her. She seemed ready to kill them.

I looked back at the three idiots. They had been staring at Sakura for a while and then at me. They then turned towards each other and started conversing. When it seemed like they had come to a conclusion that fit them, they moved aside.

"Alright, you can go." said the leader. He and his friends parted to make a small walkway for us to get through.

I was skeptical about it but both Sakura and I started to walk through. Just as we were pass them I felt someone tug at my collar and pull be back and away from Sakura. I snapped my head to look at the douche who dared to do that. It was the one who still hadn't spoken yet. He was buffer out of the other two but he lacked brains.

"We said she can go, not you." He said. I knew it. I knew that they wouldn't just let me go. These guys have been chasing Sakura since I could remember; and seeing her with a guy they don't know must really piss them off.

"Hey, let him go." I heard Sakura say. I glanced over at her and saw that she was just about to come over to me when the other lackey grabbed a hold of her by her shoulders. She looked at him with anger and curiosity.

"No can do Sakura; we're just trying to protect you from the bastard." He said as if he were some knight-in-shining-armor.

She moved her body away from him. "Protect me from the bastard? That's the most retarded thing I've ever heard. If anything, you three are the bastards, now let him go." she said. She clutched her hands into fists.

I was beginning to get annoyed by this whole thing. I had very little time to get home now because this thing took up at least fifteen minutes and if I'm not out of here in another fifteen, I'll probably be late to get the furniture.

I growled a little as I turned to the one holding me and I pushed him back. He walked back a few steps and had let go of my jacket collar. There was no walking past it now, there was definitely gonna be a fight. And by the way that the bystanders were looking at us, I knew that they could sense it as well.

The lackey had regained his composure and had set a glare at me. He started to walk over to me and when he was about three tiny tiles away, he stopped.

"Don't fucking push me." he said. He then moved forward and pushed me. What a child; only little kids say and do that.

"Then don't grab onto my collar you imbecile." I said. He moved forward towards me again and with a clenched fist, he tried to punch me. Being as how I was an Uchiha and Itachi had trained me well in the multiple arts of fighting, I had managed to grab his fist before it connected with his desired spot; my face.

"Really, is that the best you've got?" I asked. I dug my fingers into his fists and then started to twist his arm. I saw him wince in pain and clench his teeth.

"Gah, let me fucking go." he said. He tried to pull back his fist from my grip but instead, I decided to take the opening to my advantage.

Since he was so distracted by the pain I brought my own clenched fist and moved forward. I delivered a swift, but hard blow to his stomach that I knew would crack a minimum of one rib. He let out a gasp of shock at the pain and at that moment I released him and he fell back to the ground while clutching his stomach. I knew this would be an easy fight. I turned to look at the other two who were too close to Sakura for my liking and had watched as their comrade went down.

"Who's next?" I asked.

The leader glared and looked at the one who had Sakura by the shoulders earlier. "Takeo, go help Shiro out." He commanded.

"Okay Takeshi." Takeo said. He then looked at me and ran towards me. I managed to avoid him by side-stepping him and sending him on top of the hut body of his little friend.

He looked up at me after he landed right on his friend's ribs and then got up. He growled at me before he tried to bring a fist to my waist. I grabbed it as well and used the momentum to flip him over and bring him down. He groaned in pain as his back came in contact with the white tiles. I smirked and looked over at the last one, their leader, who now had a firm grip on Sakura.

"So, are you gonna leave us or have me take you down like your buddies here?" I said as I motioned with my head at both extremely hurt males.

He seemed a little nervous as his gaze switched from both of the fallen players and then up to me. I saw him tighten his grip on Sakura. He was holding her by her arms. She whipped her head towards him.

"Takeshi, stop being an idiot and just let me go." she said to him.

"No way," he responded. "This guy needs to learn that-"

"That what; you're too much of a coward to accept defeat? That your ego is blocking all rational thinking in your mind? I think he can already see that." she said. I smirked at what she said. She was little fire-ball. "Now let me go before he kicks your ass." She started to thrash around in his arms and managed to get a little loose from him. Just as she was about to come over to me, Takeshi grabbed her by the wrist and kept her back.

"Not happening Sakura. Besides, I can easily take this douche down." he said. Who the hell was he kidding? Both of his friends were on the ground in pain and I haven't even broken a sweat yet.

"If you can so easily take me down, then come at me." I spoke up. He looked up at me from Sakura. He released her and she came over to where I was and grasped my arm.

"Fine then." he said. He started to run towards me and instead of side-stepping like I had done to his previous friends, I waited until he was close enough to bring my free arm back and jab him in the face.

His head flew back and he fell back at the sudden pressure. He fell to the ground on his ass and began to clutch at his face. He removed his hand and I saw all the blood gushing from his nose. I smirked. That should teach those three never to mess with me again. It was just too bad they didn't know who I really was. But I knew that the time would come where I would reveal myself to them.

"You little fucker." He said. He had his hand over his nose and was glaring up at me with a look that would've killed me if looks could kill.

"Hn. You better get some medical attention soon," I started as Sakura and I started to take our leave. "And next time you see me, don't you dare even look at me." I met the steel green eyes of Takeshi and gave him the coldest glare I knew. He growled at me and I just smirked.

Sakura and I made our way out the mall and we started to head over towards the elevator.

"Oh my god Sasuke-kun, that was the coolest thing I ever saw." She said. I looked at her and saw that she had a smile mixed with a look of disbelief on her face. "I never knew you could fight like that. It didn't even seem like you were trying." She said.

We reached the elevator and waited for it to come down to our level. "I wasn't. Those idiots didn't know how to fight; they were just fueled by anger and were trying to intimidate me." I said. The doors opened and us, along with five other people, stepped in. "And as you might've guessed, I'm not easily intimidated." I said. We were in the back and the steel doors closed. I pressed the button for the third level and waited patiently while it went up.

"Still, I bet if you'd act like this at school, they wouldn't mess with you so much. Hell, they'd probably worship you or something." She said.

I sighed out. They probably would do that. If I acted like myself at school, I'd probably be the ruler of it. And then the guys, Naruto, Hitomi, Neji and Shikamaru would be a part of that crew and be respected and feared throughout the school. It was very tempting to go to school Monday and just show them that the nerd they know me as isn't the real me. But I just didn't want to deal with that right now. I'll show who I am when the time comes.

The elevator doors opened on the third level and we stepped out.

"I know."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Yay, end of chapter! This has got to be one of the best chapters that I've ever written! I absolutely loved it so, so much! So, what do you guys think? Oh and just so you know, I don't really consider oral sex, sex, because I just don't see it as that, so that's why I added it in there. I decided to end it there to show that Sasuke was really considering just showing himself, his real self, to the world. But he's still not sure whether he should or not because all the fan-girls would come after him and they might hurt Sakura, who he now, likes. So he's protecting her. And finally, I'm gonna need some help on the Naruto chapter. I'm not sure how to make it seem like it's his POV so if you have any ideas, please, please tell me and I'll totally thank you in the chapter. I hope you enjoyed this and please review!

Xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	8. Naruto

New chapter, new chapter, new chapter for you, new chapter, new chapter, new chapter by me! Yay! A completely new chapter and best of all, it's the Naruto chapter which is all Naruto and Hinata with some hints of Sasuke and Sakura. So, I noticed that last chapter, you all went crazy about the Sasuke fight scene. And don't worry, you'll all have something to go crazy about later; like all the total Naruto and Hinata cuteness about to happen in this chapter. So please, enjoy this one as much as you possibly can.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original _Naruto_ characters; just my own and the plot.

Reviews

loveduckpig- I'm glad you really, really like my story. It's what I want people to thank of it all the time. And I'm happy to know I'm achieving just that.

XxGoddess AthenaxX- haha! Yeah! Sasuke's taking them down! Oh thanks, I'm glad that so you think it's awesome, a lot of people think that. Oh yeah, Sasuke's character develops and Sakura is so not the stereotypical cheerleader; even though she may have seemed like that at first. Oh good. For a second I thought that I made it seem like they were too far into their relationship too quickly. Oh yeah, the unseen moments is probably gonna be more popular than this story. I can't wait to write them.

UzuHuu- yep, Sasuke gets his revenge on the Baseball players that beat him up the day he became involved with Sakura. I thought it was a nice touch as well.

KawaiiSin- well no need to wait; here's the newest chapter. I'm gonna love writing this because it's probably gonna be my cutest chapter EVER! I mean, it's Naruto and Hinata, the cutest couple EVER!

I Love All Books- I'm so happy you still love it. I know; I can't wait either. And that's actually coming up soon but… they each do it at separate times because of… an issue. Nothing huge but it does have to do with the girls. But stayed tuned cause after this chapter, I'm one step closer to writing it.

Poppslil- yeah, the dressing room scene was hot but I think the fight scene kinda overshadowed it. And as for making Sakura do that to Sasuke all the time… hm… I'm not so sure. I think that'd just be a little too… much, you know. There will be more of it but just tiny hints in the other couples' chapters. And I don't mind if you skip the chapters involving the other pairings, but just read them sometime, they're actually pretty good.

Okay folks, just a warning, since this is Naruto we're talking about and I don't want to make Naruto sound like a complete idiot… it will seem a little… OOC. You've all been warned so don't say I didn't warn you about it when you review. Oh yeah and review!

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Naruto…"

"Naruto…"

"Naruto-honey, wake up."

I groaned as the voice entered my ear. I turned around and felt my head on a better and cooler spot in the pillow. I let out a groan as I felt my body beginning to shake. What was going on?

"Naruto-sweetheart, please wake up," came the soft voice that… kinda sounded familiar. I took in a breath as I let it out. I felt something against my cheek. "Please Naruto, wake up, it's already 9am."

My eyes shot open. "Nine AM?" I shouted. I sat up in my bed and looked at the surprised face of my mother. So that's why the soft voice sounded so familiar. But I couldn't dwell on that, it was 9am which means school started an hour ago! "I'm late for school!"

I moved the sheets off of my body as I quickly got off my bed. I didn't bother with fixing my bed, even though my mom didn't like it when I was a slob, but this was an emergency!

"Naruto-honey, hold on-" my mother said just as I was rummaging through my dresser for a clean shirt.

"Can't talk mom," I said as I found a plain light blue shirt. "I have to get ready for school or Principal Tsunade's gonna bite my head off or something." I stated. I pulled the shirt on over my head. I never slept with a shirt or pants on in case something like this happens. But, I did wear my boxers in case my mom or someone else comes in my room.

"But Naruto, there's something you have to-"

"Sorry mom," I said as I cut her off again. I slipped on the black jeans I found in a pile of clothes on my room –not sure if it was clean or dirty, but whatever- and began to button them up as I headed for my closet to find shoes. "I have to get ready for school." I reached my closet and frowned when I saw that they all required tying the laces. Dammit! At this rate I'll never –hold on, why even wear shoes? I can just go in some socks and slippers. All right!

I ran back over to my bed where I found my black slippers. Normally people wouldn't wear their slippers to school to stop from looking un-cool or stupid, but since my popularity at school isn't even that high, I can pretty much wear whatever I want and not really care. And in times like these, that's pretty handy.

I placed my feet inside the slippers and then searched frantically around my room for my backpack. Where was that stupid thing? I finally spotted it on top of another pile of clothing and quickly went over towards it. Did I remember to do my homework… eh, why should I care? Everybody already think I'm dumb.

"Naruto, hold on-"

"Bye mom," I said as I went over to her –she was still seated on my bed- and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you after I get back from school!" I shouted at her. I ran for my door when my face hit against something hard. "Ouch." I said as I placed a hand on my cheek. I looked at what I hit and saw that it was the door itself… oops.

"But Naruto, there's something you should-"

"Bye mom! Again!" I shouted at her as I placed my hand on the doorknob, opened the door and ran out.

"But Naruto!" I heard my mom shout.

But I couldn't stop to talk to her and hear what she had to say. I had to get to school! Maybe Tsunade might go easy on me when she sees just how hard I tried to get to school? I sprinted down the long halls of my house. Gah! Why do these hallways have to be so long? And these slippers weren't exactly making it easier to reach the end faster.

I started going down the stairs that led to the third floor of my house. Despite my reputation at school, I was actually a pretty cool person; at least, in my mind I am. I wasn't the loser they all saw me as. I just looked and acted like that at school because of the hell I went through before I transferred.

I finally reached the bottom of the stairs and was running towards the kitchen. I ran in there and found my father seated at the granite island in the center of the kitchen. He was reading his newspaper and looked up at me when I ran in.

"Morning son," he said as he looked at me.

"Hi dad, bye dad!" I said as I ran past him but momentarily stopped when I smelt something good. I stopped in my tracks and looked at the plate of food on the island. Oh god… it smelt so good and I was so freaking hungry.

"Is that… for me?" I asked as I pointed towards the white plate with bacon, eggs and more on top of it right next to a glass of orange juice.

"Well it should be; you're the only one who hasn't had breakfast yet." My father said as he went back to reading the paper. I saw a grin on his face as he teased me.

I gulped down as I looked at the food. Then I caught sight of the clock and I felt so torn. I had to get to school but… it just smelt so good. The waffles looked fresh and already there was syrup on time. Oh man, what was I gonna do? I had to go to school but at the same time I haven't eaten yet and it smelt so good that-

I ran over to the plate and grabbed it. I quickly started to eat it as I ran out of the kitchen.

"Naruto, hold on, where are you going?" I heard my father shout.

I swallowed some eggs. "School!" I shouted at him is continued to eat the food. I know that having utensils in my hand and running while being distracted was a choking hazard but in times like these –and when you have Tsunade as a principal- you have to pull out all stops just to get to school on time.

"But there's-"

I no longer head my father's voice as I approached the garage door. I placed the fork I was using to eat food on the plate as I used my now free hand to open it. I quickly ran into the room and spotted the closest car that was mine. I ran towards it while at the same time eating and once I arrived next to the yellow Lexus LFA Sports Car.

I placed the plate, now half eaten, on top of the car as I struggled to get the door open. Why wasn't it opening? I kept pulling on it as I struggled to get it open. Dammit! Open you stupid door open! God why wasn't it –oh wait, the keys… heh… heh. I guess I must've forgotten them in my room.

Dammit!

I let out a frustrated growl as I placed my backpack on the ground next to the car and started to run back to the door. Without my backpack, I could run faster. I sped all the way to the door and was about to run to my room when I ran in to my mom in the kitchen.

"Naruto, honey, there's something you have to know." She said as she looked at me.

"Sorry mom, I'd love to hear what you had to say, I really would, but I have to get to school and I need to get the car keys." I said to her.

I was dashing past her and almost out of the kitchen completely when something she said caught my attention. I froze in my dash and turned my head to look back at her, to see if what I had heard was correct.

"What?" I asked as I looked at her face.

"There's no school today honey. You're on Thanksgiving break, remember?" my mother said.

"No… school?" I repeated. She nodded her head and my father, who was there as well, placed his newspaper down to look at me.

"That's right, no school. We thought that you'd remember because you're always complaining about how you have to go to school every day and how you wish you had a day off." he said with a grin before we chuckled. "Apparently we were wrong." He finished.

I frowned. I went through all that trouble… for nothing… ARE YOU SERIOUS? I just nearly went crazy trying to get to school on time when there was _no school_?

"Man," I said. "And I ate my breakfast in a hurry thinking that I had to get to school." I said.

My mother giggled a little as she came over to me. "Well if you want, I can make you something else. What would you like?" she asked me as she placed a hand on my cheek. I was a few inches taller than her, almost my father's height if I was about another inch taller.

My attitude grew a bit brighter at the thought of having another breakfast hand-made by my mother. My mom cooked almost all the food in the house. The only time she didn't cook was when we had guests over or a huge gathering. She cooked all my breakfasts though, and I loved her for it.

"Can I have ramen?" I asked. Ramen was my all-time favorite food and this would make my bad morning better if I could have it as a second breakfast.

She smiled. "Of course." She said as she removed her hand from my cheek and went over to where the stove was. I smiled.

"Great, thanks mom," I said. "I'm gonna get the stuff I left at the garage and bring it up to my room, okay." I said.

"Sure thing sweetie," my mom said.

"And make sure to bring the plate you took with you on your rush to go to school." My father said as he laughed this was all hilarious to him; I could just tell. "That was one of the funniest things I've ever seen." I heard him mutter as I walked past him and back towards the garage.

I started to grumble under my breath; but even though I was a little upset, I had to agree with him. That was pretty funny. So yeah, I had to agree with my old man on that one. Despite that he was… a parent, he was actually pretty cool. The only time he doesn't act like his usual self is when he's in his work-mode as I like to call it.

My dad had built a giant organization on our last name. The Uzumaki Corporation was one of the best-established corporations in Japan and my dad had recently become partnered with the Uchiha Corporation, as in, my best friend Sasuke's dad's company. And because of this merge, he's been going to work earlier than usual and coming home late to sort through business crap or whatever. My mom always goes with him because she's his… personal assistant or something and I'm usually at school and head over to Sasuke's house and come back when they're here.

But today was different. Because tonight was Thanksgiving night, my father wasn't gonna work all day and instead would leave later at twelve and come back at six. Then the family would gather together and sit down for Thanksgiving dinner.

I sighed as I finally reached the opened door to the garage and went inside. I made my way over to the Lexus and grabbed my backpack and the plate. I then started to head back over to the door. Once there, I closed it as I stepped out and headed back over to the kitchen.

"And there he is; the almost-late Uzumaki Naruto back from trying to beat the clock to get to school." My father greeted me as he laughed at his joke.

"Hahaha, very funny dad." I said with sarcasm as I placed the plate in the sink.

"I have to say son, you were moving pretty fast; maybe you should consider joining the Track Team at your school." He said as he took a drink from his glass.

"Eh, I'll think about it." I said. Joining a team at school wasn't exactly one of my options. I had to keep up this lie that I was a complete loser –which I wasn't!- and pretend to be bad at sports and everything else that came with that title.

"I'm gonna take my backpack up to my room now." I said as I started to head out of the kitchen.

"Wait Naruto," I turned my head to look at my father who was next to my mother near the stove. "I have to tell you one more thing." He said.

"What?" I asked with a curious look in my eyes.

"Nice fuzzy slippers." He said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes. "They match yours old man." I said with my own grin.

I heard my mother laugh at this. Then my father turned to her. "Don't laugh at that; that's not funny." He said to her. His grin was gone now.

"Actually dear," she said as she looked at him. "It was." I started laughing myself as she said this. My dad's face turned from a frown to a small grin as his behavior lightened.

"Fine, maybe it was a _little_ funny." He said as he started to laugh as well. Yeah, my father was pretty cool.

"Alright, I'm coming back." I said as I turned around and fully left the kitchen.

I started to walk towards the stairs again when I remembered something. My room was on the fourth floor of the house, and the time it would take me to go up there and come back would leave me exhausted. I wasn't fueled like I had been before… thank god we had an elevator.

I walked past the stairs to the wall that was there. I then pressed the button there and waited while the elevator came down. My family had money, so the house was pretty big, we had a lot of cars and the type of people we hang out with are very high-society, boring and snobby.

The ding sounded as the elevator reached my floor. The brown doors opened and I stepped inside. I sighed out as I pressed the button for my floor and waited while the doors closed and the elevator went up. Because of our money and the big house, we had a lot of floors, a total of four and we added in about three elevators to help people get up to the higher floors.

I waited patiently while the elevators went up. As I did so, I leaned against the maple-brown carved wall. I looked at the numbers as they got higher and then finally reached my floor. The doors dinged open and I stepped out, letting out a heavy sigh in the process.

God I feel like such an idiot. I should've listened to my mom back in my room. I bet that's what she was trying to tell me –that there was no school today. I should've just stopped for a few seconds and listened to what she had to say. If I had done that, then I wouldn't need to come back up here again. But at the same time, then I wouldn't be getting a second breakfast of ramen… Eh, I'm no longer complaining.

I reached my room and stepped inside; the door was still open from my rush out. I closed it behind me and threw my backpack across my bed just to have it land on the other side. I looked at my bed. The sheet was messy and half of the comforter was off. I looked at the rest of the room. There were piles of clothes _everywhere_. I have a feeling that eventually I'll have to organize them and put them in my actual closet.

Are there even any clothes in my closet?

Probably not; I'm a very messy person but have rare occasions where I actually clean something.

"_Yeah, your plate." _Sasuke had once said when I told him the very same thing. I shook it off and ignored him but knew that he was right. I only clean my plate, nothing else.

I sighed out as I turned back around and closed the door to my room as I walked out. I could already smell the ramen coming from the ventilation vents. I licked my lips as my stomach grumbled. Sure I just ate, but I always made room for ramen!

I made my way back to the elevator –knowing that it was the fastest way down- and stepped in when the doors opened again. I pressed the second to last button there, and waited patiently as the doors closed and went down. Almost no one used the elevators in the house; just me, my parents and our guests whenever we had any over.

My stomach grumbled again as I smelt even more ramen. Dammit! Can't this thing go any faster? After what felt like forever, the doors finally opened and I sprinted towards the kitchen. I passed a few of the butlers there that greeted me.

"Good morning young master Naruto." One of them said.

"Good morning!" I exclaimed as I made my way past him and entered the kitchen. And there, on the island was a steaming bowl of fresh ramen made by my mom.

"There you go sweetie." She said as she placed some chopsticks in it.

"Thanks mom!" I said as I quickly took a seat where the ramen was and began to eat it. "Gah, hot!" I stated as I let the noodles fall back out of my mouth and in to the bowl.

My mother giggled as she placed a glass of water right next to me. I grabbed it and quickly began to gulp it down as I covered my burning red tongue in the cooling liquid.

"You should be more careful when you eat Naruto. Pace yourself." She said as she went about cleaning the dishes that she had dirtied while making me my ramen.

I placed the glass of water down. "Uh, thanks for reminding me mom; I'll be sure to try and remember that in the future." I said.

"Keyword: try." I heard my father say as he entered the room; briefcase in hand. I rolled my eyes as I dipped my chopsticks in the noodles and started to eat them. They were hot, but good, and I had water so it was all a-okay!

"Honestly," I heard my mom say over the roar of the sink. "Do you two ever stop joking around?" she asked as she turned her head full of red hair towards us.

I stopped eating to look at my dad. We both shared a look before we looked back at me mom.

"Nope." We both responded at the same time. My mom just let out a sigh as she rolled her eyes and went back to cleaning the dishes. The dishes made a _clank_ sound as she placed them next to the sink to dry before they'd be put away later.

I continued to eat my ramen. It was delicious. The noodles were cooked to perfection and they had just the right taste. The spices were mixed perfectly and it had a certain… chicken taste to it that I just loved. Yep, there was definitely nothing better than ramen cooked by my own mother. After all, everything tastes better when it's cooked by your mom who adds love or… whatever into it with every caring motion –at least that's what I've been told since I was younger.

I was half-way through the bowl –too into my own world to hear what my parents were saying. I slurped up the rest of the noodles quickly and placed the chopsticks to the side before I lifted the bowl with my hands and brought it to my lips to suck up the water that it had soaked in.

I ran my tongue over the entire bowl as I soaked up every last bit of ramen flavor before placing it down and licking my lips.

"That tasted amazing mom!" I exclaimed as I started to drink some of the water. I placed the glass back down when I was finished with it and I let out a burp as I did so.

"Naruto, your manners." My mom scolded as she turned back around and looked at me with a displeased look on her face.

I gave a nervous smile. "Sorry mom; I meant to say _excuse me_, honest." I said to her.

She just shook her hair. "Well, since you're done with your breakfast," she started as she came over to me and grabbed the plate. "How about you head back up to your room and clean up properly?" she was walking back to the sink now. "Take a shower, brush your teeth, comb your hair, the essentials. And wear a different outfit today; that one shows that you got dressed in a hurry." The water started running again as she started to wash it. "And when you're done, come back down here looking ready for the day; there's a list of chores for you to do before the dinner."

"Oh man, chores?" despite having numerous maids and butlers, my mom didn't want me to be too dependent on other people doing things for me, so she, sadly, makes me do chores once a month; and it's always a lot to last for that month.

"That's right, chores," she said as she finished washing the plate and glass and placed them with the others. "And considering the festivities going on tonight, it's going to be a longer list than usual." She finished and turned towards me.

My father laughed a little next to her. "Haha, good luck with all your chores son." He said to me. But he stopped laughing when my mother turned towards him.

"And as for you mister, today you have to head to work early, in fact, you should be leaving now. I'm going to stay here for the day to make sure that everything goes well for the dinner." She said as she gave him a stern look.

He nodded his head. "Yes ma'am." He said as he once again grabbed his briefcase and gave her a kiss on the cheek before coming over to me and placing his hand in my hair as he began to ruffle it. "I'll see you when I get back Naruto." He stated as he began to walk away.

"Okay dad." I said as he headed straight for the garage. I stood up from my seat as I began to leave the kitchen as well. "I'll see you in, like, half an hour mom." I said to her.

"Okay Naruto." She said.

I turned around and headed back towards my room for the second time, in what I'm sure will be many times today.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

45 minutes later

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"How many chores?" I screamed as I looked at the long list of chores that my mother handed me. There had to be like… 50 things to do on this list!

"Oh calm down sweetie, it's just 38 things to do around the house." My mother said as if it were no big deal.

"THIRTY-EIGHT?"

"Don't yell at me Naruto, I'm your mother." My mom said as she made it known that she didn't like it when I raised my voice at her.

"Sorry mom," I said softly. "But 38 things is a lot; especially since I have to do it all by myself." I told her as I stood from the couch. We were in the living room that was decorated to show off my family's sophistication or whatever it was that my mother had said when she started to decorate it.

I for one thought that it was stupid; I didn't know that my family was sophisticated. So it came a huge surprise to me when my mom had the guys bring in the furniture. At first I thought it would look cool because of the plasma screen, but when I saw the couches that looked ancient and the vases that were apparently priceless be brought in, I immediately knew that this would be an old person living room; and not one for a person my age.

"Oh honey you won't be doing it by yourself," my mother said. Hey, was she gonna help me? "You'll have all the mops and brooms to help you finish the jobs faster!" she exclaimed as she pressed her hands together as if she were gonna pray; a bright smile on her face.

"Haha, very funny mom." I said with the same sarcasm I had used on my dad earlier.

She laughed a little. "Well you and your father aren't the only ones with a sense of humor," she said as she stood. She then came over to me. "Start the chores Naruto, and believe me, you'll be done sooner than you think." She placed a kiss on my cheek. "I'll be in the kitchen helping pick out the décor for the night; good luck." And with that she left the living room in her pink dress. My mom never really wore pants, just dresses, kinda like Sasuke's mom.

I sighed out as I looked back at the list. It was such a long list written on a piece of paper that took up the entire sheet –front and back. I looked at the first item on the list.

* * *

_Naruto's Chores_

_Go to the Grocery Store and buy a 12 ounce package of Lady Fingers, butter, coffee flavored liqueur, cream cheese, mascarpone cheese, white sugar, a carton of eggs, all-purpose flour and semisweet chocolate. Money's in the envelope, and don't waste it on ramen, not even one._

* * *

I rolled my eyes on her last comment. But I did look into the envelope she used to hand me list of brutal chores; although the first one isn't exactly brutal, it was still annoying. I sighed as I looked inside to find ten $100 bills in there. Either she thought that these things cost a lot or I'm gonna have to do more chores that required me having to buy things… great.

I pulled out my phone and turned it on and switched to an application where I could write down notes. I typed in the things I needed to get at the store and saved it before placing it back in my pocket. Now I wouldn't need to take out the note to see what I need again when I arrive at the store.

I sighed out again as I began to fold up the list of chores. I then placed it inside the envelope, before closing it by placing the top part of it inside and then folding it in two before placing it in the pockets of my jeans.

I had already take my shower and done everything my mom had asked me to do earlier, except for brushing my hair because my hair is usually like this and brushing it won't fix anything. I now wore a light green button up shirt with a white tank under and some blue jeans with matching green Nikes. I had my wallet, keys and cell phone with me.

I walked out of the living room and headed back towards the garage. On my way, I passed a few maids and butlers that were headed towards the living room with vases, table cloths and more. God, it was only like 11am and already they were preparing for that Thanksgiving dinner.

I turned a corner and saw the entrance to the garage. I momentarily stopped next to it to grab my jacket that was there. It was November with some snow out on the ground now and I knew that my mom would scold me if I left the house without my coat and got a cold. I placed it on before opening the door and turned the lights on as I stepped inside. The garage was pretty big because of all the cars that were there. I spotted my Lexus –one of five cars that I actually own- and went down the stairs that were there and jogged to the car.

Since I actually _had_ my keys with me, I pulled them out and inserted the key into the slot on the driver's side and turned it to open up the car. The car unlocked and I opened the door before taking the keys out and stepping inside. I sat in the comfy orange seat and then closed the door. I placed the key into the ignition and turned the car on. I roared a little before settling down as everything flashed a bright green.

I adjusted my mirror so I could see the concrete wall behind me and the cars to the side of me. I then buckled my seatbelt and quickly ran hand through my air and pressed the button at the top of the car that opened the garage door. It opened up and bright light shone in. Then I placed the gear in drive and had my hands on the steering wheel before I pressed down gently on the gas pedal and the car moved forward.

I twisted it as I got out of the parking spot and then when I was fully straight, I pressed on it harder as I zoomed out of the garage. I reached into the spot next to the gear shift and grabbed the sunglasses that were there as the Sun hit me. With one hand I placed them on before returning my hands to the wheel. I pressed the button again and momentarily stopped to watch as the garage door went completely down. Once it was down, I pressed harder on the gas pedal as I made my way towards the gates of my house.

The gates opened for me and once I was through them, I made a left up the private door before coming to another gate. That one opened as well and I was now on the main road used by all.

I began to head over to do my first chore. I sighed. God I hate chores!

* * *

.

* * *

I parked in front of the Grocery Store. I made sure that I was parked correctly before shifting the gear to park and taking the key out of the ignition. I then opened the door to the car and stepped out before making sure that all doors were locked and closing it. I pocketed my keys, and with hands in the pocket of my jacket, started to head up to the store.

On my way, I passed several people and a few girls there that seemed to be close to my age looked at me. I shot them a grin and then they started to giggle and made their way over to their car with their hands full of groceries.

I walked up the small ramp of the store and made my way through the sliding, electronic doors. Inside of the store it was still cold but not as cold as outside. I immediately grabbed one of the small crates there and grabbed the silver handle before pulling out my phone and going to wear I had written down the items I needed to get.

I read off the first item on the list: _12 ounce package of Lady Fingers_.

I looked up at where all the aisle numbers were along with things that were in that aisle. I read through them all and saw that aisle 8 held the frozen foods section; since I knew from personal experience that it would be near the ice cream or something. And how do I know this you might ask, well, eh, why should I tell you? It's really a part of my life as a little kid that I'm actually embarrassed about.

I made my way over there with the red crate in my hand and sunglasses shielding my eyes. I guess this made me look a little suspicious because people kept looking over at me like I was out to get them or something. Pfft; I've got better things to do than get arrested for assaulting some old lady or stealing something out of the store. Besides, why would I do any of that stuff? I'm a nice person and those are really the last things on my mind.

I finally made it to where all the freezers were and began to search through them. I looked through the slightly fogged-up glass doors in search of what I needed. Finally I found them and I opened the door, grabbed the large box –made sure it was at least 12 ounces- and then placed it in the crate.

Sweet, alright, what's next? I took out my phone and used my finger to draw a red line of Lady Fingers. Okay next is: _Butter._ Easy! I turned around and made my way over to where I knew all the butter would be. I reached there in a matter of seconds and grabbed the one I knew my mom often used and placed it in. Alright, butter off, now it's: _Coffee-flavored Liqueur_. Wait… do they even _sell_ that at a Grocery Store?

I frowned at the next item on the last. How was I even supposed to find that here? There weren't any Wince Cellars or any place in this entire store that showed that they had any type of alcohol. Ugh, great, and just when I thought I would get out of here quickly. I sighed out as I thought about it more. I knew mom wanted these groceries as fast as possible, and being stuck on one item would prevent that.

So I'll just… skip it. Yeah, that's what I'll do! I looked at my phone which I still held in my hand and used my finger to circle that item. I'd get it _after_ I found everything else. So instead I went on to the fourth item on the list: _Cream Cheese_. And with it I can also get _Mascarpone Cheese_. It'll be like killing two birds with one stone.

I headed over to the dairy section and quickly read through all the labels of the cheeses on the shelves. I finally found the two I needed and placed the two different tubs –that held the same type of thing that were somehow different- inside before moving my finger across the products on my phone and crossing them off. Oh yeah, after I've gotten everything else, it'll be a lot easier to get that _Coffee-flavored Liqueur_.

For the next ten minutes I gathered everything else I needed and made sure to cross it off. I read all the labels carefully so that I wouldn't screw up and have to come back here again and finally I was just down to one item, the liqueur. I sighed out as I looked at the one item circled on my touch-screen phone.

Dammit!

How was I gonna find this thing? I've been through the entire store gathering everything else my mom wanted and now I'm stuck on one stupid thing; how retarded was this? I continued to walk aimlessly round eths tore, glaring down at the item on my phone when I suddenly felt someone against my chest. I moved back a little as the person and I collided but reached out to grab their hand. I held onto the person as I looked at them.

"Oh, sorry, I should've paid more attention." I said as I made sure that they didn't fall.

"N-no it's o-okay; I s-sh-should've p-paid attention m-myself-f." why did that stutter sound so familiar? And then it hit me as I looked at the person that I had collided with; a blush present on her face. "N-naruto-k-kun?" she asked me.

"Hinata," I said softly; not believing that I was looking at her right now. And yet, I was! And man did she look good! She wore a pair of black jeans and had a cream colored sweater on. Her hair was against her head in her usual way and I saw the cream-colored snow boots she had on as well. She looked simple, but so, so pretty. "Hinata!" I exclaimed as I used my grip on her hand to bring her in. She was now against my chest as I hugged her. "Man, I haven't seen you in like, forever." I said into her hair.

"N-naruto-k-kun," I heard her squeak out. "Y-you saw m-me at s-sch-school-l t-two days a-ago." she pointed out.

"I know… but I didn't get to talk to you." I said. I then breathed in her scent and smelt the blueberries. Man, she smelt amazing. After a while I released her and let her move back a little. Her face was stained red with her blush.

"So how you been?" I asked her as I placed my phone back inside my pocket and ran a hand through my messy hair.

"F-fine, t-thank you f-for asking," she said nervously as she played with a lock of her long hair in between her fingers. "S-so," she said after a while. "W-what are y-you doing-ing here?" she asked me.

I raised the basket to show it to her. "Just picking up some stuff my mom wanted me to get." I said as I lowered it. "I'm almost done too, except for one thing." I said as I stared into the basket. Then I turned my gaze back to her. "So, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"S-same, just g-gr-grocery s-sh-shopping-ng." she said. I then noticed the basket on her elbow that held things like bread, milk and other stuff.

"Oh cool," I said as I looked back at her face. "So you shop here too then?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "Great, now maybe coming here won't be so annoying if there's the possibility to see you." Her blush deepened a little and I laughed a bit at this. Hinata was always so cute when she blushed.

I stopped laughing as I looked at her. My relationship with Hinata had grown, in a way. It started off with us having sex in the Male's Locker Room at school –which her cousin Neji still doesn't know of, thank god- and now it's ended up with us going at it constantly at different times with at least a one to two week period in between which, to be honest, always felt like something more to me. I like Hinata, a lot, and I know that if most guys were in my shoes, they'd just think of the girl as another fuck. But not me. If it were like that, then I wouldn't constantly be thinking about her or missing her when I don't see her. I know it's different with her and me. And I know that it may seem like I'm moving too fast but come one, we've had sex like _a lot_ of times, eventually something was _bound_ to happen.

"So Hinata," I said as I finally gained her attention again. I bet she had been doing the exact same thing as me; thinking. "Where're you headed after this?" I asked her.

"H-home." She responded.

"Ah that sucks, I wish you could spend some time with me." I told her. She looked up at me with wide eyes before they settled down and blushed again. But this time she kept looking at me.

"Y-you do?" she asked. I nodded my head. "B-but don't y-you have t-to be w-with-th your f-family-y today?" she asked. I think she wants to spend time with me too.

"I do but…" I scratched the back of my head a little as I tried to find the right way to tell her how I feel. "In a way, family is just… people important to me who I care about… and you, Hinata are kinda… the same thing to me; important and… I care about you." I said. A small blush crept on my cheeks as I saw her eyes go a little wide. "This is why I want to spend time with you." I said.

We were silent; an awkward pause occurred between the two of us. I kept rubbing the back of my head sheepishly and I couldn't find the courage to look her in the eyes. God; I was usually such a confident person but Hinata makes me feel all… nervous when I'm around her and… while most people would be annoyed with this, I'm not. Because I know that it just shows that I do like her and not just see her as an easy lay as others might've if they were in my shoes.

"N-naruto-kun," I looked back at Hinata and looked her in the eyes. She was smiling at me and she looked so very pretty. Hell, when doesn't she look pretty? Never! "That's very kind of you," no way, she's not stuttering! "And I'd like to spend time with you too but… I don't think I can today." She said. I slightly frowned at this.

"I understand," I said as I spoke up. "With Thanksgiving being tonight, your family is probably having some special banquet that you have to attend." I said as I tried to sound understanding and not a little heartbroken.

"Yeah," she said almost a bit sadly. So she does want to spend time with me. This gives me an idea, the same thing I did with the _Coffee-flavored Liqueur_.

"Skip it." I said to her.

"What?" she asked softly.

"Skip the banquet or whatever." I told her as I clarified it.

"Naruto-kun, I don't… I don't think I can do that." she said. It still amazed me that she wasn't stuttering. And while I do think that her stutter's cute, I don't mind her talking this way either.

"Sure you can, it's easy," I said to her with a bright smile on my face. "Just don't show up. Tell them you're sick or something; I'm sure they'll understand." I said to her.

She shook her head with a small smile on her face. "You don't know my family," she said with an almost sad-tone to it. "They'll be disappointed at me if I miss the gathering; and they'll stay like that until Christmas." She said.

"Well then," I said as I started to think of a way to try and convince her to come with me. "How about I cover for you? Or I could cause some kind of diversion like a… like a… fake fire!" I exclaimed. "And then, while everyone's running out of the room, you and I could go off somewhere and spend some time together." I said as I finished telling her of my plan. "What do you think?" I asked her.

She had her free hand over her mouth as she giggled. Her eyes shined as she did so and for a moment all I wanted to do was hold her closer to me as she continued to laugh. But I didn't; because that would be moving too far in the relationship and I didn't want to scare her away.

"Oh Naruto-kun," she said as she finally stopped laughing hard enough to speak. "You're really very funny, but I'm afraid your plan might not work." She said as she placed her hand back down at her side but still smiled at me.

I frowned a little at this. "How come?" I asked. "I mean, sure it's a little… over the top but I'm sure that there's got to be some way to distract them. You know, long enough for you to leave." I said to her.

Her eyes saddened a little as well. "I wish there were, I really do but –it's just that… at these family dinners, it's always held in my uncle's hotel and he has so many security guards surrounding the area that it's almost impossible to get in unless you're on the list." She said. Oh… That's why?

"Well… how about you just don't go at all? If you get in trouble, I'll vouch for you. I'll tell them it's all my fault and will try to make sure that they don't get angry at you or anything. I'll even skip my dinner too." I told her so I didn't make it seem like she was the only one making the sacrifice.

"Naruto-kun, I don't think I can. Sorry." She said.

I frowned. "Well, how about tomorrow?" I asked. She raised her head to look at me with surprised eyes.

"W-what?" she asked.

"Since you can't get away today, what about tomorrow? You and I can go off somewhere and spend time together. You know, like on a… date." She blushed as I called it that. I tried every hard to hide my own blush.

"A d-date?" she repeated. I nodded my head. She looked away from me and continued to play with locks of her hair. "I-I'm not s- s-sure my f-father-er would-"

"I'll come and pick you up," I said cutting her off. "I'll even ask your dad's permission if I have to." I told her. "I'll do anything Hinata, if I can just get to spend even an hour with you before we have to go back to school." I said softly.

Hinata and I were quiet. She was looking at me and the blush was still on her face but was now leaving her cheeks little by little. She then smiled as she came over to me and leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I felt my heart pound as she did so before she pulled back with the same smile on her face and a slight brush.

"You're sweet, Naruto-kun," she said softly. "And I'd definitely would love to go out with you tomorrow," awesome! She said yes! "But first, I'll have to tell my father. And… knowing him… he'll probably want to meet you first so, be prepared." She said.

I nodded my head. "Don't worry; I'll be the perfect guy. I'll give you flowers, chocolates, whatever it is that I have to do to get his approval." I said to her.

She giggled. "Good, I'll tell him today and then… I'll call you and tell you the results so… can I… have your phone number?" she as me as she looked away a little with a brighter blush on her face.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, sure, here, give me your cell phone." I told her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a purple phone with a white dove on it; it fits her. She handed it to me and my hand brushed up against her.

I quickly went to her Contacts list and added myself in. I even gave her my address and house phone number and email just in case my cell's turned off. Then I found her cell phone information and –pulling out my phone-, I added her in. I then handed her back her phone as I saved the information on it.

"Hey, what's your address?" I asked her as I still held my phone in my hand.

"Oh, um, my street doesn't have a name," she said. Totally understandable, most streets in Japan don't have any names at all. "But if you want, I can show you where I live." She said.

I nodded my head. "That'd be great; hey, I can even take you home right now; that is, if you're done with your shopping." I told her.

"Well, almost," she said. "I still need a few things." she added in.

"Cool, I need one thing left any way, I'll find it and pay for my stuff and wait for you outside." I told her. She nodded her head. "Great, I'll just leave you to do your shopping then." I said to her.

"Okay." She said. Then she started walking and walked past me. She smiled at me as she passed by before her back was now the only thing I saw.

I couldn't help but stare at her. God Hinata was just so perfect. She was sweet, caring, a little shy but I don't really care, and she was smart and actually liked me for me. And not my money like the other girls at my old school used to. That's why I left it. Everyone there only hung out with me because I had money, not because they wanted to be my friend because of my personality. But just to say that one of their friends was a rich guy. But Hinata's different… and that's why I like her so much.

Sighing, I remembered that I had one thing left to find. Great, how was I supposed to find that liqueur if I don't even know if they have liqueur here? Hm, think… think… hey, I got it! I'll just ask the Store Manager; surely they'll know where to find that liqueur.

I turned my head around and spotted the cashier. I'll ask her if I can talk to the Store Manager. So I went over to the cashier girl who, at the moment, wasn't busy with anything. I stopped in front of her. She had dark purple hair with brown streaks in it and was currently filing her nails.

"Hey," I said to her.

"What do you want?" she asked as she stayed focused on her nails and not me. What's this girl's problem?

"I need to talk to the Store Manager about something." I said to her.

She rolled her brown eyes before looking up at me. Her eyes widened and she quickly placed her nail file away. Heh, I knew that if she looked at me she'd pay more attention. I mean, I don't want to sound conceited or anything but I am a pretty good looking dude.

"W-what?" she asked as she started to fix her hair and placed a smile on her face.

"Can I please talk to the Store Manager?" I asked her.

"Oh… well, we don't usually let anyone see the Store Manager unless it's something very, very important," she said. "But I'm sure that I can help you. I mean, I'm not doing anything after all." she said as she started to bat her eyelashes at me.

"Really; thanks." I said to her.

"So what's your problem?" she asked as she suddenly sat up straight and I noticed how she was almost poking her chest out more.

"Well, do you guys sell _Coffee-flavored Liqueur_?" I asked her.

"_Coffee-flavored Liqueur_… hm… let me think," she said as she placed a hand on her chin and started to think over everything. "Actually, yes, yes we do." she said.

I placed a smile on my face. "Really?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah, it's in the far back. Come, I'll show you." She said as she started to get off her chair. I waited while she got out of her station to start and follow her as she led me through the store.

On our way, I managed to catch a glimpse of Hinata as she got something that looked like a large packet of ramen noodles. Hey, does she like ramen? I quickly changed my attention back to the girl as we arrived at an area that held different cooking bottles and whatnot.

"Here, you go, Coffee-flavored Liqueur." She said as she handed me a rectangular bottle with brown liquid in it. I read the label as she gave it to me. Yep, this was it.

"Oh cool, thanks." I said to her.

"So," she said as she placed her hands behind her back and poked out her chest more. "Is there anything _else_ you need to get?" she asked me.

"Nope, that's all," I said to her. "So can you ring it all up?" I asked her.

"Of course, come on, let's head back." She said as she started to walk back over to her station. I placed the bottle in the basket and began to follow the smaller girl. Once we reached her station, I placed my stuff on the conveyor belt as she run everything up.

"That'll be $80.27." she said as she read off the total. Damn, that was a lot. I guess that liqueur isn't cheap; but to be honest, money is really no object to me.

"Okay, hold on." I said as I reached into my pocket and pulled out the folded envelope. I opened it up and took out one of the $100 bills my mom placed inside. I handed it to the girl and waited while she gave me back my change of $19.73 so that I could put it back in the envelope. She handed it to me and I placed it inside the white envelope before closing it and folding it up again before placing it back in my pocket.

"Thanks." I said as I grabbed the two plastic bags of groceries in one of my hands. They weren't even heavy.

"No problem," she said. "Have a nice day."

"You too." I then headed over to the sliding doors and they opened up. I then made my way over to my car. I'll place my stuff inside and wait for Hinata near it, so she knows which one is mine.

I reached my car and took my keys out of my pocket. I unlocked my door. I then placed the groceries inside the back seats, having to move my chair forward before doing so, and then I moved my chair back and patiently waited for Hinata to come back out the store.

After about six minutes of standing out in the cold and waiting for her, she finally came to with about four grocery bags in her hand. Damn, no wonder it took her so long. I quickly jogged over to her and stopped her in her tracks.

"Here Hinata, let me help you with those." I told her as I began to grab all four bags.

"O-oh no Naruto-kun, I can carry them." she said as she tried to protest.

"I don't mind." I told her as I now had all four in my hands. "Now come on, I'll take you to my car," I said to her. She nodded her head and I began to lead her over to the Lexus. I saw her eyes go wide as we approached it.

"T-this is your c-car?" she asked as she stood at the other end. I opened the door again and moved my seat as I placed her stuff inside. I made sure to have her stuff on her side and my stuff on my side –so they don't get mixed up.

"Yeah," I said to her as I unlocked the door and moved my seat back in place. "It's one of the three _I_ actually own. And my favorite." I said as I took a seat inside.

She opened the door and took a seat inside as well. "It's very nice." She said as she began to buckle up and close the door. "And comfortable; I like it." I did the same as well and turned towards her.

"Thanks Hinata," I said to her. "Which reminds me, how did you get here?" I asked her.

"I took the bus; and I was planning to take it home too until I ran in to you." She said.

I smiled. "Then this must be our lucky day." I pulled out my keys and placed it in the ignition as I started to put the car in drive. "You get a faster ride home and I got to see you again." I said to her. I glanced at her and saw the smile on her face.

"Yeah." she said softly. I pressed down on the gas pedal and the car moved forward. I then turned the steering wheel as I started to drive out of the parking lot of the store. "So Hinata," I said as I was reaching the exit. "Which way; left or right?" I asked her. I paused at the exit as a few cars zoomed by.

"Right," she said. I moved forward with the steering wheel turned right. "Head straight until you reach the Laundromat, then turn left. And after that, just keep going straight and I'll tell you which house is mine." She said.

"Okay, simple enough." I said. I sped up a bit as we made our way to the Laundromat. I'm guessing it might take a little over three minutes to reach Hinata's house.

I momentarily stopped at a red light. At that moment, my phone buzzed in my pocket. Hell. I'm tempted to get it but… I was taught to be a safe driver and I have a feeling that if I concentrate on the call instead of the road, I'd be paying for it in hell later. Plus Hinata was here too and there was no way I was about to kill her.

"Hinata," I said as it continued to pause. "Can you do me a small favor?" I asked her.

I turned my head to look at her. "Sure Naruto-kun, what is it?" she asked softly.

"Can you maybe… reach into my pocket and… get my phone?" it felt awkward asking her that. But I know that it was urgent to answer it because for all I know, it could be my mom telling me not to do something on my list and then I won't know and accidently end up doing it end… I just didn't want to feel like an idiot, okay.

She blinked a few times. "Um… o-okay." She said. "Which pocket?" she asked.

"The right one." I told her. Thank god it was the pocket closest to her. I watched as she reached out her hand and placed it inside my pocket; there was a blush on her face. Her hand then emerged seconds later with my buzzing and blinking phone in her hand. "Great, can you maybe answer it for me? I kinda have to keep my eyes on the road." I asked her nervously.

"Okay." She said after a few seconds of hesitation. She pressed a button on the phone just as I looked back and saw that the light had turned green. I started driving again and could see the Laundromat just up ahead.

"H-hello?" I could tell she was nervous because she was stuttering again. "Um… h-he's busy r-right-t now…" she said again. I turned to the left as the turn on the Laundromat came up. "O-okay, hold on p-pl-please." She said.

"N-naruto-kun," she said as she addressed me.

"Yes Hinata?" I asked as I kept my eyes fixated on the road. We were reaching houses and I didn't want to miss which one was Hinata's.

"H-he wants to t-talk to y-you." She said.

"_He_ who?" there were a lot of _he_'s that she could be referring to.

"S-someone that c-calls you _d-dobe_." She said. Oh hey, Sasuke! Wait, why was he calling me? Ugh, I sighed. I'm gonna have to park for a while before I get into a conversation with Sasuke.

"Okay, hold on, let me just park at the side of the road here." I told her. I moved the car to a slow stop next to a sidewalk. Once I shifted the gear to park, I then turned towards Hinata and grabbed my phone from her.

"Hey teme, what's up?" I asked as I talked into the phone with it placed next to my ear.

"**What's up, oh nothing, just that I'm a little pissed that you'd have **_**her**_** answer your fucking phone. What are you even doing with her anyways?" **I rolled my eyes. I thought he might snap at me for that.

"No need to get so upset teme; there's nothing to worry about anyways." I said as I tried to reassure him that having Hinata with me was no threat; god, it wasn't even a big deal.

"**Nothing to worry about? Naruto, you seem to be forgetting that she could easily sell us out." **He said. I groaned at this. **"She can't be trusted. She may be shy but-"**

"But nothing teme," I said as I cut Sasuke off. He was being a real bastard. "Besides, I haven't done anything like allowing her to live with me in my house." I turned away slightly from Hinata to make it look like I was looking out the window. I also lowered my voice to a whisper.

Sasuke sucked his teeth. **"That's completely different. It was only for a week and she was having problems with her family that was partially my fault; I owed the chick one, alright."** I resisted the urge to snort. I know for a fact that Sakura's family issues died down after three days. And I know this because I had run into Hinata one day at school and she told me.

"That's not different; that's a bigger risk than I'm taking." I said. I knew that he was gonna say something else but I cut him off. "Look teme, at the moment, the ones letting the others in the most are you… and Neji," I said. "So don't go acting like you're my parent and scold me for becoming friends with someone you don't trust. In fact, you're not my parent so you have no say in this." I said. I know that I'm being harsh, but Sasuke was just such an arrogant bastard sometimes that I really can't stand this.

"**Naruto," **he said. I could tell that he was angry. **"I swear to god, you better not let her in more than you already have. Because if she exposes us, I'll kick you're a-" **I ended the call before he could finish his sentence. I groaned as I placed my phone back in my pocket and gripped the steering wheel.

"Naruto-kun," I heard. I turned a little towards Hinata. She had a worried look in her eyes and seemed sad. "Is… is something wrong?" she was back to not stuttering.

"No," I said as I placed the gear in drive once again and pressed on the gas pedal as I moved away from the sidewalk. "Nothing wrong; just… a friend of mine acting like a total… bastard." I said.

I was driving forward as I continued down the neighborhood. It was a nice neighborhood with big-enough houses –the max being two floors-, that looked like they were built using the designs of the old, ancient Japanese ways.

"So," I said as we were a little into the block. "Which one's your house?" I asked her. I hope we didn't pass it.

"Oh um," she said. I kept my eyes fixed on the road and slowed down a little to let her figure out which one was her house easier. "The one coming up just ahead; near the tree." She said. I spotted it easily and pulled to a stop right next to the tree. I turned the engine off and gripped the keys in my hand as I took a look out her window from my seat and checked her house.

Her house was big and seemed to be the biggest in the neighborhood. Nearly all the snow that was on the driveway and on the steps to the front of the house and sidewalk was completely shoveled. I noticed that while all the other houses had things like snowmen and kids playing in the snow at the moment, hers didn't.

"Alright," I said as I finally took in her house. "Let's get your groceries inside." I said to her as I placed my hand on the handle to open my car door.

"Wait," she said. I had already opened the door and had my left foot on the street when she spoke up. I turned my head to look at her. "You mean, you want to go inside my house?" she asked a little nervously.

"Well yeah, I'm gonna help you carry the groceries inside." I said to her. She seemed a little confused.

"Naruto-kun, you don't have to do that… really." She said to me in a soft voice. I looked inside her eyes and saw that it seemed like she was… pleading to me to not go inside her house.

"But Hinata," I said to her. "I'm not gonna let you carry them up to your house. I could never do that; my mom raised me to always help a lady if I know I can. And I'm not about to go against what I've been taught to do." I told her. I then got out of the car and placed the keys into my pockets. Then I moved my seat forward and went to grab her things.

"But Naruto-kun," she said. I looked at her just as I had all four grocery bags that were hers, in my hands. She was turned over in the seat, her hands on the headrest. She seemed to have taken off her seatbelt. "My parents are inside and… I don't think they'll like it if I come home with you." She said softly. "They might think… wrong and I don't want my parents thinking-"

I quickly smashed my lips against hers. She made a small squeaking noise in the back of her throat and I smiled into the kiss. I then pulled back and looked at her face. The kiss was short, because I wanted it to be short. Her eyes were wide and a blush had taken over half of her face. I don't think it's still registered in her mind that I just kissed her.

"Don't worry," I said after she blinked. "I can handle your parents. I'll just say that I'm a friend from school, which isn't basically a lie. Besides," I said as I got out of the area in the back of the car and leaned down a little in the doorway to look at her. "Parents love me, and I'm a well-behaved boy." I said to her with a grin.

"B-but-" she said for the first time since I kissed her. Which, to be honest, I've wanted to do since I saw her.

"Relax Hinata," I said to her as I used my foot to close my door and then walked over to her side of the car. "Everything will be fine, no need to worry, honest." I said as I looked at her.

She sighed. "Okay Naruto-kun," she said softly. She then started to get out of the car as well and gracefully placed one foot on the pavement, before joining it with the other and raised her body from the seat. She then turned and closed the door. "I trust you," she said as she looked back at me. "But… just be careful with what you say… please." She said.

I nodded my head as I shot her my brightest smile. "I will; believe it!" I exclaimed. She blushed and giggled a little before removing her hand from her mouth and looking up at me with a small tint on her face.

"Very well, let's go." she said as she started to walk. I waited until she was in front to follow her. We walked up the three steps it took to get up the small hill of her house, then up one more to finally reach the platform of the house itself.

Once I was on the oak floor of her house, I waited patiently while she dug around in her coat to produce a key. Just as she was close to inserting it into the lock, there was a _click_ and the door opened by itself. I looked at the person who opened it. It was a little girl with the same eyes and type of hair as Hinata. Only she was younger and seemed a little more… frailer than Hinata.

She had her hair up in a ponytail and her pearl eyes moved from me to Hinata. I glanced at Hinata to see that her eyes were wide with something like… fear and shock in them. I then looked back at the girl and saw a smirk form across her face. For some reason… I didn't like that smirk.

"Well, well, well," the girl said as the smirk on her face grew wider. "Who, do we have, here?" she asked in a soft voice that just held something close to… pure evil in it.

"H-hanabi," Hinata said. "W-what are y-you d-doing home?" home? So, this girl was… Hinata's little sister?

"My recital was cancelled due to Thanksgiving," the little girl Hanabi said. "So father brought me back here and told me to get ready for the dinner tonight." She said. "Now, who's your _friend _Hinata?" she asked as she turned her attention from her little sister to me.

I gulped down a little. "Hi," I said a little nervous. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto, I'm a friend of Hinata's from school." I said to the little girl.

Her smirk grew a little more, if that was even possible. "So _you're_ Naruto," she said. She then stepped a little to the side. "Please, come in." she said to me with a smile on her face. I gulped down at this.

"Uh, thanks," I said as I looked from the little girl to Hinata. "You go in first Hinata; it is your house after all and you might catch a cold." I said to her.

She looked at me with a nervous look in her eyes. I saw her bite her bottom lip before slowly nodding her head and going inside her house first.

"My; what a gentlemen," Hanabi said. I just smiled nervously as I followed Hinata inside and stopped at the mat to wipe my feet. "And he knows his manners; oh, you definitely hooked a good on Hinata." I heard Hanabi say. I wasn't sure whether I should be happy… or scared out of my mind.

"C-come on N-naruto-k-kun," I heard Hinata say. "I'll t-take you t-to the k-kitchen-n." she said.

I nodded my head and let her lead me there. Once there, I placed the four bags on the counter near the sink and turned to look at Hinata who still seemed a nervous wreck.

"So," the little girl Hanabi entered the kitchen. She wasn't that small, probably reached up to my chest or something; but she was definitely younger than Hinata. "Since you've introduced yourself, allow me to do the same," she as she came over to me. "My name is Hyuuga Hanabi; Hinata's younger sister." She said as she held out her hand.

I took it and shook it. "It's nice to meet you; I didn't know Hinata had a little sister." I said as I released her hand.

"Yes well, I'm sure she's never bothered to mention me to her friends. Especially with the fact that our sibling rivalry is… _different_, than others." I was about to ask how, when a man and woman entered the kitchen.

The man had long brown hair that was pulled back all the way. He had a stoic face and whoa! He looked exactly like Neji's dad. The woman next to him had purple hair with a bluish tint in it and seemed a lot kinder than the man. I'm guessing they're Hinata's parents. The man frowned.

"Who is this?" he asked. His voice was deep and he sounded really upset with me.

"F-father," Hinata said. "T-this is U-uz-uzumaki Naruto," she said as she introduced me by my full name. "H-he's one of-f my friends at s-sc-school." She said.

"I see," her father said. "Then explain it to me, how he is here." He said. Nope; he did not sound happy at all to see me.

"H-he was a-at the G-gr-grocery St-store and offered t-to drive me-e home. I d-didn't-t want-t to be r-rude, so I a-ac-accepted his k-kind offer." Hinata said.

"Uh, hello Mr. Hyuuga," I said as I finally decided to speak up. Hinata looked like she was scared-to-death at the moment. "I hope you don't mind that I intruded in your home; but I saw that it wouldn't be fair to let Hinata here wait for the bus out in the cold to get back home, so I brought her here and helped her take the groceries in." I said to him as I explained why I was inside his house and not driving him like I should be.

"Oh how sweet," the woman said. "Welcome to our home Naruto-san, my name is Hyuuga Hanako, and this is my husband Hyuuga Hiashi, thank you for bringing Hinata back home safely and welcome." She said. Okay, so I've been in her house for what, ten minutes or so, and I've come to a few conclusion; one, I like her mom, two, her dad scares the crap out of me and three, her sister is creepy.

"You're welcome, it was really no trouble at all though," I said as I continued to speak; I felt a little better now that I know that her mom is like her and not like her dad or sister. "I just did what any person should do. And thank you for welcoming me into your home."

"Isn't he such a gentlemen father?" I heard Hanabi ask a few feet away. She was standing a few feet away from me between me and their parents. She had her hands on the dress she wore. "He even wiped his feet before he entered the house, unlike Hinata." Hanabi said.

I looked at Hinata and saw how she frowned and looked down. I wanted so badly, at that moment, to speak out for her. Her sister obviously seemed to torture her and for some reason, it seemed like _she_ was the older sister and not Hinata. That wasn't fair.

"Hm," their father said. "I suppose he is… a gentleman of the sorts." He said. So wait, does that mean he likes me?

"Thank you sir," I said. "And might I say, you are also a fine man yourself." I may not like acting like a kiss-ass but I have to. Besides, I know how to speak all rich and proper, I choose not to.

"Why thank you," I said. I expected him to smile but instead he kept that straight line on his face.

"Naruto-san," Hinata's mother said. "May I get you anything to eat or drink?" she asked softly. Oh yeah, I definitely liked her.

"No thank you Mrs. Hyuuga, ma'am," I said as I refused her offer in a… gentlemen way. "But I'm afraid that I have to go now. I have a few things to do to prepare for my family's Thanksgiving dinner." I said.

"Well then," their father started. "We won't keep you here any longer." He said. I have a feeling he wanted me out the second he saw me.

"Okay, I'll be taking my leave now," I said. I then turned towards Hinata. "It was nice seeing you again Hinata," then I looked at the rest of her family. "And it was a pleasure meeting all three of you. I hope we can do this again some time." just without you in the house; okay, Hinata's mom can stay. But the next time I come here, the other two better be out.

"It was very nice meeting you as well Naruto-san," Mrs. Hyuuga said. "Please, feel free to come back when you wish." She said.

"Just not _unannounced_ this time." Mr. Hyuuga added in. I nodded my head.

"I'll be sure to call ahead then." I stated. Then I started to walk past Hinata's parents and momentarily stopped to look back at them. "Have a nice day." I said then I walked all the way to her door and opened it, stepped out, and closed it lightly. I then made my way down the stairs and headed over to my car.

Once at my car, I opened the door –I had left it unlocked-, and sat down in my seat before reaching for my keys in my pocket and placing them in the ignition. I then put on my seatbelt and was about to place the gear in drive when I noticed the door to Hinata's house opening. There stood Hinata, as she waved goodbye to me.

I rolled down the window in the passenger's side and leaned in a little more to shout, "Bye Hinata! I hope to see you soon!" I shouted.

Then I sat back down properly in my seat, shifted the gear in drive and began to drive off. I had to get these groceries to my house quickly before my mom starts to get on my case. I've had enough of people looking down on me or annoying me today. And I didn't want to add my mom to that list.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Five hours later

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

I collapsed on my bed with my arms stretched out. I took in a deep breath before I let it out. My arms were sprawled out on the bed and I had my head placed to the side as I relaxed it on the comforter. I had just finished doing the very last thing on my Chores List; cleaning my bedroom.

I let out a heavy sigh as I felt my heart beat begin to beat a little slower from the fast pace it had been going at before. Cleaning my room took almost an hour. There were so many clothes, so much crap to fix and organize. I had to sort out what was dirty and what was clean and… it was just hell okay. A taste at hell… and it was horrible. I even had to clean my bathroom, which, up until now, I thought was just fine. But the shit that was in there… god, how could I let it get like that? It was such a horrific experience and I can now see why my mom keeps bugging me about keeping my room clean. And I'm actually gonna try now because I don't feel like going through _that_ again.

I let out another sigh as I relaxed into by bed. After I'd dropped Hinata off at her house, I came back here and handed my mom the groceries. She, of course, asked me why it took so long and I just told her that I had a tough time finding some of the things. And after that, I started doing the rest of the list that actually included, and get this, running to the Hardware Store and fetching paint to fix up one of the wooden statues in the house that was a little worn.

In the end, out of the $1000 my mom had given me to start the chores, I actually ended up with a penny that my mom said I could keep as a reward. Pfft, a penny… I couldn't even buy a packet of ramen with it. That penny was now in my pocket at the moment.

I felt my phone vibrate again. My arms hurt from carrying so much crap for the past hours. I groaned as I tried to move it to reach into my pocket. I somehow managed to and with one eye open, I pressed the green button and placed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked softly. This better not be Sasuke again to chew me out. He's called me like two times since when I practically snapped at him. And he's still angry at me; dude can hold a grudge.

"**Naruto-kun…"** my eyes instantly shot open.

"Hinata!" I exclaimed as I suddenly felt better. I sat up on my bed and ran a hand through my hair. "Hey, what's up?" I asked her.

"**Not much,"** her soft voice said. **"But I have to tell you something." **She said.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked. Leave it to Hinata to make me feel like I haven't just spent the last few hours finishing off a list of chores. This girl just made me feel a hell of a lot better by just hearing her voice.

"**I… I told my father that you wanted to take me out on a date tomorrow." **She said. She told him? Oh hell, what did he say?

"And his response was…?" I asked. I was growing nervous. I could tell that Hinata's father didn't exactly like me. I could only imagine what he might've said to her, _"What? I will not allow you to go on a date with that… that… hooligan. Now go up to your room!" _Please, please, please don't let that be what he said!

"**Well, he was against it…"** no! I said _please_ dammit! **"But then," **wait, is a miracle about to happen? **"My mother somehow talked him into giving you a chance so… he wants you to join us for our Thanksgiving dinner at our house. It turns out that we're not eating with all other members of our family like last year. So… do you think you can come?" **yes! I love Hinata's mother!

"Dinner… at your house?" I repeated.

"**Mhm." **She said. I could almost see her shaking her head. I could tell she was nervous, and to be honest, so was I.

So far today, I've only spent like ten minutes at Hinata's house and in those ten minutes I felt like I was being judged every passing second. I'm not sure whether I can go through that for an entire dinner but… it was my only chance at getting her father's approval for dating Hinata and… I'm sure my mom will understand. Although, I think I should ask her and my dad first.

"Uh Hinata, before I can give you an answer, I'm gonna have to ask my parents first. I mean, I'd love to go over to your house for dinner, but we kinda had our own planned as well and… I just want to make that it's alright with them." I said to her. Better to be safe than sorry.

"**I understand Naruto-kun, that's very smart of you." **Heh, heh, she called me _smart_. See, I'm not as dumb as I look, act, or think.

"Thanks Hinata, I'll call you back in a few minutes when I have a legit answer." I told her.

"**Okay Naruto-kun; I'll be waiting. Bye." **She said.

"Bye." I responded. Then the line cut off and I ended the call as well. I sighed out as I stared at my phone in my hands. I checked the time on it; 6:18pm. The dinner starts at eight and a two hour heads-up may not be the best thing in the world, but it was certainly something.

I got up off my bed. I had actually organized the thing too. I placed my phone back in my pocket and straightened my green shirt out my white tank. I had taken off my green shirt a long time ago. I then headed over to my door barefoot. The shoes and socks kinda got in the way of cleaning. I opened my door and then started to head over to the elevator.

I pressed the button and waited and when it opened, I looked at my mom. She stepped out.

"Mom, you're just the person I wanted to see." I told her. Hey, I got lucky. Now I won't have to go downstairs to talk to her.

"Naruto, what is it?" she asked softly.

"Well," I started. I placed a hand behind my head as I started to rub my neck sheepishly. "I kinda wanted to know if… if I could maybe… _skip_ the Thanksgiving dinner tonight?" I asked her nervously.

She raised a red eyebrow. "You want to skip it; why?" she asked softly.

"Well, you see…" ugh, how should I explain this to her. "It's a really long story." I said to her.

"A long story, well, how about we go into the dining room here and you can tell me this, _long story _of yours over a small snack." She said. I nodded my head at her and we started to head over to the dining room on this floor. There was one on each floor that had different environments to them for different things.

I followed my mother as she made her way down the halls. As we kept turning corners, I was thinking about how I should explain this to her. Should I start from the beginning and tell her of how I disguise myself at school? Or should I just tell her about today? Hm… if I tell her the entire story she might be upset at me for so many reasons. One being that I wasn't a virgin –which she wanted me to remain until I was married, two stating that I hid myself at school and was practically lying to everyone there –which she didn't like because lying was bad, and three being that I had kept this all a secret from her –showing that I didn't trust her as much as she thought, which would make her upset.

Hm… how to do this, how to do this? Eh, I'll just start off with talking about Hinata, how I met her again at the store today, how I took her home and how I wanted to take her out on a date tomorrow but her father wants to… _get to know me_, first. Yeah, that should do it.

She'll be happy at the fact that I found a girl I liked and want to be my girlfriend –which I do-, and at how I was being a complete gentlemen today and offered her a ride home on this cold, November day. Oh yeah, it was the perfect way of explaining it all to her. And I have a feeling that she'll let me go over to Hinata's today and spend Thanksgiving with them. She always has wanted me to find a nice girl, and Hinata was as nice as they'd get.

Just as we were reaching the dining room door, we ran into one of the butlers there. "Hello Mr. Takahashi," my mother said as we stopped in front of him.

"Good day, Mrs. Uzumaki, young master Naruto, what may I do for you?" he asked as he stood in the way he was probably taught. His hands were behind his back and he wore the standard butler uniform.

"Please bring Naruto and me here, a small plate of Strawberry Shortcake along with some tea, into the dining room on this floor." She said softly.

"Very well Mrs. Uzumaki, I well get right on it." he said. Then he walked past my mother and I as he went down the stairs. My mom and I continued walking.

We reached the dining room and I opened the door for her. Another thing I was taught, always open the door for the lady. She smiled at me as she walked in and I soon joined her. I closed the door behind us and took a pulled the chair out for her as she took a seat in one of the honey-brown chairs.

"Why thank you Naruto, you're quiet the sweetheart." She said with a smile as she adjusted her dress and took a seat. I then pushed the chair in for her and took a seat next to her.

"So," she said just as I was perfectly seated in a chair. "Start telling me the long story that leads to you wanting to skip the Thanksgiving dinner today." She said.

"Well," I said as I crossed my hands on the table. "It's really all about this girl I met at school the other day." I said to her. Immediately I saw her eyes flicker with excitement and surprise as a smile grew on her face.

"Really, well, tell me about this girl." She said. I saw her eyes sparkle. Yep, this was gonna be pretty easy.

"Her name is Hyuuga Hinata, and she's one of the Varsity Cheerleaders at the school," I started off. "She's shy, and stutters sometimes, but is a really nice girl." I said as I started off with a basic description.

"Hyuuga Hinata," my mother said softly. "Tell me, is she somehow related to your friend, Hyuuga Neji?" she asked.

"Actually she is, she's Neji's little cousin; although they are the same age, Neji is just a few months older than her." I said. I saw her nod her head.

"Oh, I see, you may continue." She said.

"Well, I accidentally bumped into her at school one day when I was playing a game with the guys." I said. Not that much of a lay, I did bump in to her. "We fell to the ground but I was sure to make sure that she wasn't hurt." I said.

"Oh Naruto, you really should be more careful when you play games with your friends." My mother scolded me.

"I know mom," I said. "But the point is that after I helped her up and apologized, we ended up having a small conversation and I realized that she was fun to talk to." I told my mom. "So then… I didn't see her for a while but actually talked to her again at the end of the day, and that's, I think, when we became friends or… acquaintances, in a way."

I paused when there was a knock on the door. It soon opened to show Mr. Takashi with a silver tray in his hand. He came over to us and placed it down in an area close to my mom and me.

"Here is what you requested Mrs. Uzumaki." He stated. On the stray was a tea pot with two tea cups on top of small plates and two bigger, and yet small, plates holding Strawberry Shortcake with forks next to them.

"Ah yes, thank you Takashi." My mother said as he started to lay everything down on the table. A plate of Strawberry Shortcake and a small tea cup was placed in front of me and my mom, before he poured some tea into the cups and placed the kettle on a cloth on the table.

"You're welcome Mrs. Uzumaki." Then Takashi left with the tray under his arm and went back to the door. He closed it and I turned my attention to the food in front of me.

I took my fork and dug it into the Strawberry Shortcake as I tried to get a small clump from it. Because of my mom, I was used to eating things like these in a… girly way. Of course my mom said it was always something people in high-society ate, which brought me back to my old thought of thinking that all people in high-society are a bunch go pansies.

But, that's mostly the woman and the old men about to die. I smiled as I tasted the Shortcake. It was so amazing. Not as amazing as ramen of course, but it was a close second.

"So Naruto," my mother said as she too ate some of her Shortcake. "Keep telling me your story. I'm quite eager to hear the end." She said as she stopped to take a small sip of her tea.

"Well," I said as I swallowed some of the cake. "After that day, I saw more and more of Hinata and grew to like her even more. And when I told my friends that I really liked her, Neji warned me not to break her heart over something stupid or anything like that." I said.

"Which, I'm sure, you would never do." my mother asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not mom, you taught me better than that." I said a little defensive. She smiled and nodded her head. "So anyway," I said as I continued to tell the story. "I haven't seen or talked to Hinata since school let out for Thanksgiving Day. But today I saw her at the Grocery Store and we talked some more. I told her that I wanted to spend some time with her and she said that she couldn't because she had to have dinner with her family. So I offered to take her home instead and she agreed. I mean, it was a cold day and I didn't want her to wait out in the snow for the bus." I placed my fork down to drink some tea. Got I felt wimpy at the moment.

"What a nice thing to do." my mother said as she took some tea in herself.

"Yeah, she, her sister and mother thought so too; although, I think her father was a little upset that I showed up at their house unannounced." I said as I remembered the upset look on his face.

"I'm sure that you explained it to him." my mother said as she continued to eat the Shortcake and then dabbed her lips with the napkin there after she was done eating.

"I did, and then after meeting all of them, I declined Hinata's mother's offer to stay a little longer, kindly, because I remembered that I had other things to do that day." I told her. She smiled as she lowered the tea cup from her lips.

"How sweet of you to decline kindly," she said. "So, tell me Naruto, how does this all lead to you wanting to skip the Thanksgiving dinner today?" she asked as her face turned into one of confusion.

"Well," I started. I just had to explain this small part correctly and then wait for her to give me my answer. "At the Grocery Store, I asked Hinata if she wanted to go on a date tomorrow since we couldn't spend time today because of our dinners. She said that she wants to but would have to ask her father for permission first. And just a few minutes ago, she called me and told me that while her father didn't want to let me take her out first, her mother managed to convince him to let me but he said he wants to get to know me before he lets me date his daughter." I said.

I saw my mother's face turn into a slight frown. "Why is she telling you this now? Why hadn't she asked him earlier?" my mom asked. Oh man, this could ruin everything.

"Well, I'm sure that she had things to do as well, since she was also at the Grocery Store to pick up a lot of things for her family. Maybe she just couldn't find the right time to ask until now?" I suggested with a nervous smile.

"Hm," my mother said. "I'm not sure Naruto. I think that she should at least have found time to call you earlier." No! Was she about to say that I can't go?

"Oh please mom," I started. "This might be my only chance to prove to her family that I'm the perfect choice for her." I said. Begging was never something I usually did but I had to in order to get permission to go over to Hinata's. "Please, you don't know how much this means to me." I said to her.

I saw my mother's eyes widen a little. "I… think I do." she said. I looked at her with a confused expression on my face.

"You do?" I asked. What did she mean by that?

"Yes, you have the same look in your eyes as I did when I tried to convince my parents to allow me to date your father." She said. Seriously? Her parents were against her and my dad getting together? She smiled.

"Well," she said as she had a bright look in her eyes. "Since you seem so determined to earn this girl's family's approval, I think that it would only be fair to allow you to go over to their house for the dinner." She said.

"Yes!" I shouted. "Oh thanks mom, you're the best!" I exclaimed. I was about to get up and hug her when she placed a hand up to stop my actions.

"But, there are a few conditions first." She said. I took a seat back down on the chair. My ass was about a centimeter in the air.

"Uh, okay, what are they?" I asked her.

She giggled. "First, you must allow me to pick out your clothing –I don't want you making a bad impression on them when you arrive at their dinner. Second, I'm going to give you a small treat to take over to their house –it's only fair if you offer them something as a _thank you_ gift for inviting you into their home. Third, I want you to stop by the Grocery Store on your way there and pick up some flowers and chocolates and a possibly wine –I'm sure that her mother would love to have some fresh flowers in the house, plus her father might feel a little less… hostile and be open to getting to know you and it'll really improve your image. And fourth," please let this be the end. "I would like to talk to her mother first –I believe it's only fair that I get to know a little bit about their household before I send you off there." she said.

"Do we have a deal?" she asked me as she raised an eyebrow at her.

If it's the only way to be able to go to Hinata's house, "Yes, it's a deal mom." I said to her.

"Perfect, now, call her and tell inform her that you will, in fact, be at their house later today and become a part of their Thanksgiving dinner; and ask her if her father drinks and what type he likes and the flowers her mother takes to." my mom said. Wow, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that she was secretly planning this for months now.

"Okay, hold on a second." She said. I pulled my phone out of my pocket just as my mother reached to pour herself some more tea. I would've done it myself but… I was a little busy.

I placed the phone to my ear as I found Hinata's number and waited for her to pick up. I was so excited and yet nervous to tell her that I was going over to her house. This could be my one and only chance to show that I wasn't as goofy as I actually looked.

"**Hello; Naruto-kun, is that you?" **man I love her soft voice when she's not stuttering.

"Hi Hinata, I just called to tell you that my mom said that it was okay for me to go over to your house and join your family in their Thanksgiving dinner." I stated.

"**She did?" **she seemed a little confused but I think I heard a small bit of happiness in her phone.

"Yeah, she said it would be okay." I said.

"**Oh that's great Naruto-kun, this could really help with convincing my father to let me date you." **She said. This time I couldn't help but smile myself.

"Yeah I know; listen, so that I can make a… _better_, first impression, what type of flowers does your mom like?" I asked her.

"**My mom… well… she likes Violets and Roses."** She said.

"And your dad?" I asked.

She giggled. **"I don't think my father would be too happy if you brought him flowers Naruto-kun." **she said.

"No, what I meant to say was, does your dad drink any wine or anything; you know... something I could bring him to get on his good side." I said. Maybe I should've clarified that earlier? But it did give me a good laugh.

"**Oh well… he doesn't drink much, but when he does, he likes the **_**Cristal Brut 1990 'Methuselah' Champagne**_**. It's the only type of champagne that he drinks. And when he does… he always seems to be in a better mood." She said.**

"Perfect," I said. "Him being in a better mood is exactly what I need." I said. I turned to my mom and noticed hope she held out her hand as if waiting for my phone. "Um Hinata," I said.

"**Yes Naruto-kun?" **Hinata asked.

"My mom kinda wants to talk to you. DO you think that's okay?" I asked her.

"**S-she wants t-to talk t-to me-e?" **oh man, she was stuttering again. Of course it was only expected. I bet she feels nervous at the fact that my mom wants to talk to her.

"Uh… yeah~" I said as I stretched out the last word.

"**U-um, okay." **Hinata said.

"Great, here she, um, is," I pulled the phone away from my ear and handed it to my mother. I watched as she cleared her throat and then began speaking into the phone.

"Yes, hello dear, I'm Mrs. Uzumaki, Naruto's mother, would you mind if I spoke to your mother for just a few minutes?" she asked into the phone. "Of course, I can wait while you get her." my mother said.

"Naruto," my mother said to me. "Call someone to come and get these dishes while I have a word with her mother." She said.

"Hello there," she then started as she spoke into the phone again. "Yes, this is Mrs. Uzumaki, Naruto's mother." She said. "And you must be Mrs. Hyuuga, am I correct?" she started to stand up as she began to walk away with the phone. Where is she going? "No there's no problem at all, there are just a few things I wish to discuss." Her voice disappeared as she walked out of ear-shot. I groaned. She better not make this worse.

I sighed out as I stood from my seat and went over to a button against the wall that would call the nearest butler or maid into the room. I pressed it and within seconds, a maid walked in.

"You requested help, young master Naruto?" the maid asked politely as she entered the room.

"Yeah, my mom wanted someone to take the dishes back to the kitchen." I said to her.

"I'll take care of it right away." She said as she went over to the table and started to clear all the dishes up. She piled them all one on top of the other and started to head over to the door.

"Uh, let me get that for you." I said as I jogged in front of her and opened the door for her to get out easier.

"Thank you master Naruto." She said.

"You're welcome." I responded. She then made her way out of the dining room and I closed the door. I then sighed and leaned against it as I waited for my mom to get back with my phone. What could she possibly be talking to Hinata's mother about?

I leaned my head against the door as the minutes ticked by. I grumbled as the hand moved to the 6. It was 6:30pm. She's been talking on my phone for about five minutes now. Damn moms can talk! Then I heard laughing. Please let that be the end of the conversation.

"Yes it was nice speaking to you as well," my mother said as she finally started to head over to me. "I'm glad we could talk as well," she got closer and there was a bright smile on her face. "Of course, I'll make sure he's at your doorstep at 8," she was finally close to me. "You have a nice evening as well Hanako." Whoa, they were already on a first-names basis? Man that was fast. "I think that's a wonderful idea; do you mind stopping by for Christmas here?" what? She wanted them to spend Christmas with us? "Ooh wonderful, we'll talk more about details tomorrow. Good bye Hanako." My mom said. She then laughed a little. "Yes, I'll be sure to call you tomorrow." Ugh, when will this phone call end? "Good evening." Then she finally hung up on my phone.

"Jeez, mom, what could you two possibly be talking about for so long? And what's this about them spending Christmas with us?" I asked her as she handed me back my phone.

She clapped her hand before she placed them together. She seemed… super happy. "Oh Naruto-sweetie, there's nothing to worry about. We were just talking about simple things and then, we thought about getting together and learning more about one another since it seems like you and Hinata will be spending a lot of time together now." my mom said with a glint in her eyes.

"Oh, well, no use talking about the future, when we must still deal with the present; come, we must go to your room and prepare you for your dinner at their home. You have to be at their doorstep at exactly eight o'clock and I have so little time to get you prepared." She said. "You have to take a shower, brush your teeth, pick out an outfit, get dressed, comb your hair, spray on some cologne; and then you must go to the Grocery Store and get the flowers and wine and –oh it's just so much and so little time." oh god… my dad warned me about this day.

"Come now Naruto, no use standing around like dead-weight, you have to start preparing for your evening." She said. She motioned for me to step away from the door way and I did so. Then she opened it and started walking out at a fast pace. I followed and closed the door behind me.

"But mom, why so much for just a simple dinner? I mean, yeah I know that it's my one chance to impress her father but all this rush over it… Is it really necessary?" I asked her. She stopped and turned towards me.

"Necessary," she repeated. "Naruto, I don't think you know what's at stake here. If you manage to impress Hinata's father, than you and her can go one your date and before you know it, you'll be married and I'll be a grandmother!" she exclaimed. GRANDMOTHER? "Now come," she said as she grabbed onto my hand. "We have to get you ready to meet your future family-in-law." Oh man… I should've listened to my dad's warning more carefully!

* * *

.

* * *

One hour later

* * *

.

* * *

"Oh you look so handsome." My mother said as she looked at me. I smiled at her as I also looked at my appearance in the mirror.

I had done everything she asked. I took a shower –second one today-, brushed my teeth, washed my hair, placed on lotion, added cologne and I somehow managed to comb all the spikes in my hair down so that it fell flat against my head and looked more sophisticated –and it took a mother-load of gel to get it that way. I fixed the tie of my black suit. It was a white color and matched the watch my mom made me wear. Of occurs I wore my favorite necklace and the green jewel stood out on the black suit.

I fixed the sleeves of the jacket so that the cuff-links were in place and showed. I had on a white shirt under the jacket and the black tie rested under the material of the jacket and was tucked in the low v-cut. My shoes were shined, I smelt good, I felt good and I think I'm ready.

"That girl is going to _die_ when she sees you." My mother said as she continued to talk about my appearance. I blushed.

"Mom, I doubt Hinata will die," I said. "But I think she'll like it; I wonder what she'll be dressed like?" probably looking gorgeous that's for sure. Hinata, to me, looks beautiful in anything and everything. But since my mom told me that her mom said that everyone was going to dress up for the event, I bet she's wearing an amazing dress and… I hope I look as good as she will.

"Like it; she is going to _love it_." my mother said. "And best of all, so will her father. Hanako told me about how he liked boys who seemed very… high-society and fit for his daughter." Oh great, now I'm gonna have to act like a complete pansy tonight. But then again, what else did I expect? "And you look just like that and more." My mom said.

"It's all thanks to you though." I added in. She laughed.

"Yes, well, I did help you a little bit, but that's only a small part. The rest is up to you tonight." She said. She came over to me and I turned around. She gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Behave like a good, well-behaved gentlemen tonight Naruto. And remember, to bring them the gifts." She said.

"Okay, I will." I told her. I grabbed the Tiramisu Cheesecake that my mother had one of the butlers bring over. Along with it was an extra bottle of _Cristal Brut 1990 'Methuselah' Champagne_ that we had lying around the house. I grabbed both items in my hand securely. The cake was in a display with plastic covering over it and the champagne was wrapped up. Both items were inside a large, plain gift bag.

"And be sure to tell Hanako _hello_ for me." she said as I started to head over to the door.

"I will." I told her as I opened the door.

"And remember to pick up the flowers and chocolate." She said as she was following me.

"I will." I repeated as I started to head out of my room and make my way over to the elevator.

"And be sure to-"

"Mom, relax, I've got it all under control." I told her as I stopped her mid-sentence. "Tonight will turn out okay, I promise you that." I told her.

"I know Naruto," she said. "But it's just that… oh… the thought of my little boy growing up so quickly in front of my eyes and getting a girlfriend is so…" she said. I don't think she can find the right words to explain it.

"I know mom," I said softly. I went over to her and hugged her. "I really do, but don't worry, everything will turn out alright." I said as I pulled back from the hug. "And when I come back, I'll have really good news for you." I told her.

"I bet you will." She said. She leaned in and planted another kiss on my cheek. "Now go, you have twenty-five minutes left to pick up the flowers, chocolate and be at their doorstep; and I don't want to keep you waiting any longer." She stated as she started to move me in the direction of the elevator.

"Okay me, I guess I'll be on my way then." I said as we finally reached the elevator and she pressed the button for it to come up to my floor.

"Yes, I'll explain to your father why you couldn't join us and tell him all about your whereabouts." She said. The doors dinged open and she nearly shoved me inside. "Now go and remember, be a gentlemen; pull out their chairs, compliment them on the food, house, and have perfect manners."

I pressed the button for the lobby. "Okay mom, I'll remember, bye." I told her as the doors started to close.

"Bye Naruto, and good luck." The doors closed.

"Thanks mom!" I exclaimed. I then leaned back against the wall and waited as the elevator went down. I gulped own my saliva as nervousness overcame me.

Tonight was very important. I can't screw up and I won't. I'll be on my best behavior and show them that I'd be the perfect boyfriend for Hinata. The elevator stopped and the doors opened.

Here I go.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Eep, cliffy! I decided to end it there because, well, it just felt like the right place to end it. Next chapter will not only hold the dinner, but also their _possible_ date, so yeah, it'll be pretty long. I hope I did a good job with making this seem like Naruto's POV. I didn't want to make him too dumb or too girly, because he is a sweet guy. I also hope that it was worth the wait and that it's something that's worthy of your reviews. I hope I captured the personalities of everyone correctly, I think that's who Naruto's family would be like if his parents were alive and I wasn't sure if Hinata's mom was dead or alive so I just placed her in there and gave her a name. And yes, I am well-aware that there was no sex in this chapter, but since the guy's chapters are two parts each, I decided to place the lemons in one of the two parts. You'll never know which one until the end. Tee-hee. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next! Until then… review please!

Xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	9. Naruto: Part 2

Okay, I know that it's been a while, and I'm sorry, I really, really am. But of course, you all know that school's started and that it is a little hard to get yourself used to a new school. I mean, it's better now but I'm still trying to figure out a few things and I have so many tests coming up already! But on a better note, I'm adjusting more and more each day and am finding time to sit and write. But it will take a while since my school literally gives me three hours of homework—it's a school regulation. So, sorry and I hope this makes up for it!

Disclaimer: I do now own the original characters of _Naruto_. I only own my own and the plot.

Reviews (sorry for making you worried :[)

XxGoddess AthenaxX- yeah, Naruto _is_ adorable. And since his other half is Hinata, it just adds to the cuteness. Ah morning panics… we all know them so well; especially now with school starting and everything. Morning panics are about to become my best friends (crap). Yeah, he is a gentleman isn't he? I love him so. Thanks, I was actually a little worried writing about her and his father, but I'm glad you thought I captured it perfectly. They'd be an awesome family… if they were still alive.

supercyco214- I'm glad you think the story is good. Sorry for the cliffy, but I tend to do them to build up for an awesome chapter. It helps me write my best. Thank you. I try my best to make all the pairings loveable and stick to the story line. I try my best to think up of original things. And I'm glad you think I'm creative. Sorry I couldn't update sooner but… I'm just glad there was no mob coming after me—although I fear it was getting to that point! Phew! I dodged a few torches and pitchforks there!

qwertybich- eep! I hadn't even realized how long it was! To be honest, this chapter would've been up a while ago but… I got so sidetracked. I had started working on my new story after I wrote the last chapter to **College Life** and I got so caught up in it, that I already have five chapters written. But they're still technically not done. Then I worked on another story for my own characters, and one for Inuyasha (Kouga and Kagome pairing); but those were while I had no internet. I have so much left—many things to change. I'm sorry it's taken such a long time too. But it'll take even longer with school. I mean, my writing days are now narrowed to Saturday and Sunday. Three hours of homework sucks. But anyways, please forgive me and here you go!

gift- no, and I never will. Some things are just recently happening and it's been very hard to get the updates up because, well, no internet whatsoever. But I hope you like this chapter!

KakashiJR- uh… does it _look_ like I've given up on the story? Yeah… kinda… I know, but in truth, it's because I have no connection to update! Plus, I didn't like the way it came out the first few times. The chapter was just too… expectant. I like writing things that people never really see coming, because it makes it all the more interesting. And I'm guessing you were a little concerned that I gave up on it… right? Well I never will! Because this story will be one of my best ever! In fact, it already is!

Oh yeah, and I recently remembered that, because they're Japanese, they don't _celebrate Thanksgiving_ like we do. But, I went online and found out that they celebrate a holiday that, thank god, is _in_ November, and close to _Thanksgiving_ called _Kinro Kansha No Hi __(Labour Thanksgiving Day), which is a national holiday for honoring labour. So, I'm changing it so that I don't look like an idiot and so, they're celebrating that instead. Man, I got lucky right?_

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

I felt sick and nervous feeling in my stomach as I began to approach Hinata's front door. The feeling had been with me ever since I was in the elevator of my own house, and I had been hoping that it would leave before I had to face her family. But the feeling only grew and grew as I got even closer.

Dammit!

I had to calm myself down before I got there. But of course, this was a stupid thing to want considering that I was already at her front door. I just stood on the porch motionless as that feeling just grew inside me.

I couldn't believe I was actually nervous. This had never happened before with any other girl. I mean, I've had about five relationships (not including Hinata) and only two of them have ever gotten serious enough to the point where I go over to meet her parents. And whenever I met her father and mother, I was never nervous. I was just full of self-confidence because I knew that they would like me.

But with Hinata, it was different. I was a little afraid okay. It scared me that I might completely fuck this up and not be able to see Hinata ever again. Her father was a strict man, I could tell; and I knew that if he didn't approve of me, he'd do everything in his power to keep his daughter away from me. I knew this as a fact because Neji had described him to me when I told him that I was interested in his little cousin.

I gulped down as I remembered some of the things he had said to me.

"_He has never approved of anything. He pretty much dislikes every object on the Earth. The only thing he ever took pride and joy of is his family name and his wife."_

How was I supposed to impress a man like that? I probably wouldn't be able to do anything on his family name because I don't know any Hyuuga history or anything. I also wouldn't be able to compliment him on his wife because that would just make it seem like I was some type of pervert. And I have a feeling he'd pack up instantly and leave Konoha if he thought his daughter liked a pervert.

My throat suddenly became dry and my senses came back to me as a cold wind hit the back of my neck.

How long have I been standing out here? The neighbors probably thought that I was trying to break in or something. Definitely not a good thing…

…So…

…I guess I better knock…

…And go inside.

I gulped down and wet my dry lips. Once my tongue was back in my mouth, I raised a hand and began to knock on the door. I couldn't even feel the wood against the knuckles of my fingers; maybe they went numb without me noticing?

I stopped knocking and placed my hand back at my side. I clutched the bag my mother gave me that held the gifts to celebrate this day, and a few seconds later, I heard the door begin to open.

Suddenly my heart was pounding like mad as I recognized Hinata pale skin. I wasn't sure how I was able to tell the difference between her and her family's pale skin, but I was. And I was proven right as it fully opened and she smiled gently at me. She looked so pretty.

Hinata was wearing a dark red kimono. It reached all the way down to her feet, where her white socks and slippers were placed on. The obi of her kimono was black and she had gold designs on the kimono. She had a fan tucked into the obi and the sleeves of her kimono were long and reached over her hands.

Her hair was now pinned up and two black and gold chopsticks were placed inside the bun on her hair. But even though all of her hair was pulled back, even her bangs, a few strands were still framing it.

A blush, as always, tinted her cheeks.

"Kon'nichiwa… Naruto-kun." she said softly.

"Kon'nichiwa Hinata-chan." I said. I couldn't help but smile as her blush grew a little deeper. I could see all of it now because her face wasn't covered by any pieces of her. Turns out that her blush actually covered all of her face, but only seemed to cover her cheeks because her bangs were so long, and hid her face a little.

"C-c-c-come in… p-please." She said softly. She opened it wider to let me in. I nodded my head.

"Thank you." I said. I moved to go inside her house but wiped my feet on the mat before I went in. Now that I was inside, I had to be very careful about what I did or said just in case her dad was anywhere near me.

Hinata closed the door after I was inside and I turned towards her. "So…" I started. "Where should I put my coat?" I asked.

"I'll put it in the closet," she said softly. "But… you also have to take off your shoes Naruto-kun. My father doesn't want the floors to be scuffed on this holiday." She said softly. As she said this, I noticed a pair of black slippers near the doorway.

"Okay," I said. "I don't mind." I placed the bag next to me and took off my coat. I then handed it to her and began to take my shoes off as she went to place it in the coat closet. It surprised me a little that it wasn't directly next to the door. That's usually where they are.

I took off my shoes, leaving my socks on, and placed them to the side. I then went over to where the slippers were and placed them on. By the time I was done, Hinata was back.

"Come. We're eating in the downstairs Dining Room." She said. I nodded my head. I then grabbed the bag and began to follow Hinata through her house. We passed through a room that I think was the Living Room, and then we reached a door and began to go down the steps.

Compared to hers, my footsteps were heavy and loud. I could barely hear her as she went down the stairs. Her back was straight and she seemed… a little out of my league like that.

She seemed so cultured.

So proper.

So… honored and sophisticated.

And despite coming from a rich family that, sometimes, was the same, I wasn't like this. Despite the fact that I knew my manners, I wasn't all that proper. I mean… if her father knew what I was like when I wasn't at school, or at home—like at a party or something—he wouldn't ever bother glancing even the slightest towards me.

I'm a little crazy okay.

I like to have a lot of fun and often forget about the rules when I have my mind set on something. I remember once completely forgetting that an area was restricted when the teme threw my new phone at this old woman's front yard.

I had glared at him, and cursed him out, before going to get my phone. The woman was very elderly, a millionaire, and her house had some of the highest fences and most security that I've ever seen. I had to climb over it and then the second I landed on her yard, the alarm system went off.

The guys had left me while I tried to get it—so when the security guards came to question me, I had absolutely no alibi. I almost got arrested that day.

That is, if they hadn't searched me and found out who I was. Then they called my parents and told them the entire situation. Needless to say that I had to hear one hell of a lecture from my father and then felt incredibly crappy from my mother, after I got home.

So yeah, I forget about rules when it comes to certain things. So I wasn't all that proper. And her father won't like this about me at all. So I had to pretend to be proper. I had to pretend to be the same type of guy that Neji is.

I had to pretend to be a Hyuuga…

…Or an Uchiha…

…Or Itorashi…

…Or Nara…

…I had to pretend to be like the guys because they were pretty much all high and proper all the time. They were all so uptight and serious about everything that sometimes, I begin to wonder how it was that we five were even friends in the first place—at least I _think_ we're all friends.

"Ah, Naruto-san," I was snapped out of my thoughts by the voice of Hinata's mother. Like Hinata, she was also dressed in a kimono—yellow and dark blue—and her hair was also pulled all the way back. "It's so very nice to see you again." She said as she came over to me.

"Hello Mrs. Hyuuga," I said as I greeted her. "It's also nice to see you too. You look lovely." I decided to add in a compliment because I knew that she was actually my only chance to be able to survive through the night. But, Mrs. Hyuuga did actually look really nice, just not as nice as her daughter (in my opinion of course).

"Why thank you Naruto-san," she said as she smiled at me. Her smile reminded me of my mom's smile, and that made me feel a little bit more comfortable in their house.

"You're welcome but… there's really no reason to thank me… I'm only telling the truth." I said softly.

"How sweet," she said. She came closer to me and began to pinch my cheek. It hurt a little, but I smiled through it. "You are such a nice boy Naruto-san. I can see why Hinata likes you so much."

At the mention of her daughter, I noticed that Hinata was standing next to me and her blush appeared once again. She turned away from me slightly and had her sleeve cover the bottom of her face. But even so, I could still see the blush on her forehead. She looked so cute.

"Come Naruto-san, Hinata," I turned back towards Mrs. Hyuuga. "Let us sit and have a good meal to celebrate the holiday." She stated.

"Actually Mrs. Hyuuga," I said. "I… um… have a few things." I lifted the bag a little. It didn't seem like she noticed it until now. "They're a few things from my family I brought to… you know… celebrate the holiday and whatnot."

"How nice," Mrs. Hyuuga said. "Distribute them at the table while we wait for Hiashi." She said. At that moment I realized that both Hinata's dad and little sister weren't there in the basement. It was only her and her mom right now.

"Okay." I said. I walked with Hinata and her mom and placed the bag on top of the light-colored wooden table; it was bordered by dark-colored wood.

I then opened the bag a little and pulled out the first thing. It was the flowers that I had gotten for Hinata's mother. Just like Hinata had told me, the flowers were Violets and Roses; there was an even number of each.

"These are for you Mrs. Hyuuga," I said as I showed her the flowers.

"Oh Naruto-san," she said as she took them away from me. The flowers were wrapped in light pink tissue paper with a bow tied over the stems. She placed her nose to them to smell them. "They're lovely; and my favorite—how did you know?" she asked.

"To be honest… I asked Hinata earlier today," I said to her while I reached up to rub the back of my head. "I just wanted to make sure that this holiday was celebrated the way it should be. And I didn't want to pick out something that you probably wouldn't have liked so…"

"You did your research." She said softly. I grinned as I nodded my head. "What a smart young man you are Naruto-san." She said. "I'll go put these in a vase and bring them down here. They'll make such lovely decorations." She then turned around with the flowers in her hand and began to head back up the stairs.

Now it was just Hinata and me.

"Uh…" I started. "I… brought something for you too Hinata." I said to her. Her eyes widened a little.

"Y-you did?" she asked softly.

"Yeah..." I paused to reach into the bag. I pulled out a Rose that matched the color of her blush, and a box of chocolates. I showed them to her and her blush grew a little deeper. "I wasn't sure what type of chocolates you would like so… I bought a box that had a lot of different types of them. They're _Godiva Chocolates_."

"Naruto-kun…" she said softly. I handed her the box and flower and she twirled the small Rose in her hand. There was still a tiny blush on her face, but her pink lips were slowly tugging into a smile.

She looked up at me.

"Thank you…" she said softly. "This is… so nice and unexpected… you really shouldn't have."

"Oh, but I wanted to Hinata," I said. "I mean… you're always so kind and nice to me. This is just one way that I'm showing you just how grateful I am to have a friend like you." her blush grew even deeper.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Naruto-san, kon'nichiwa."

I looked away from Hinata to see who had called out to me. At that moment, I realized that Hanabi was now at the end of the stairs. I wondered how long she had been there. I hadn't even heard her when she came down. Just like her mom and sister, she wore a kimono—green and orange—and had all of her hair back. She looked like the identical kid-version of Hinata right now.

"Kon'nichiwa, Hanabi… san…"—I wasn't sure if I should've added the suffix or not—"It's very nice to see you again." I said to her. She began to come closer to us.

"Likewise," she said as she stopped by Hinata's side. I saw her glance at what I had given Hinata. "How sweet of you to get Hinata a little gift for the holiday; tell me, were you also the one to give mother those flowers that she's preparing." She asked questions like teme—she made them statements. Demands.

"Yes, I was," I said. "Why do you ask?" I asked her. She simply walked past me and began to take a seat on the right side of the table.

"A simple, honest question; the flowers were lovely and I was curious."

She sounded… jealous.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "I also brought something for you too Hanabi," I said to her. This seemed to have caught her attention because she turned back towards me and I could see the slightest sign of happiness or joy in her eyes.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, of course," I said. I then pulled out a smaller box of chocolates and a blue Rose. "I mean, it would've been rude to have brought something for everyone else, and leave you out."

"Here you go." I said to her. I handed her the box and flower and she looked over them. Then I saw her smile a little bit as well.

"Thank you Naruto-san," she said. "I hadn't even expected this." she sounded happy about it. And at the same time, I saw a tiny, tiny blush appear on her face. It wasn't at all like Hinata's, but it still made her look like the younger copy of the girl I… I'm into.

"You're welcome," I said to her. Now all that was left to give them was that box of champagne for Hinata's dad, and that cake that my mom had made today.

Maybe I should go upstairs and give it to him now?

I mean, it might lighten his mood a little if he had that champagne to drink throughout the dinner. Then maybe, I could win a few points over the guy and I won't still have this stupid nervous feeling.

"Uh…" I started. Both girls turned towards me. "Is… is your dad here by any chance?" I asked. I directed the question towards Hanabi because I knew that she would be the only one to know.

I saw her flinch a bit and then look away. "No… he isn't…" she said. "He just dropped me off and then… left to go get something else—why?" she asked me.

"Oh, because I have something for him as well," I said. "But I guess I'll just give it to your mom so she can give it to him when he arrives then." I said. I grabbed the bag by the handle and began to head towards the stairs.

"Naruto-san, wai—"

There was a loud crashing sound that I heard. I looked back at both females and saw how both of them seemed… frantic. They then started to head up the stairs—quickly passing me. I hurried up them as well. Maybe something happened with Hinata's mom?

I was up the stairs in about fifteen seconds and I saw a flash of Hanabi's bright kimono and followed it. I recognized that I was back in the kitchen and was able to see over the heads of both girls.

I saw shattered glass on the floor, along with water, and the flowers that I had brought Hinata's mom were scattered. Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga were standing there. Mrs. Hyuuga had her hand covering her mouth and Mr. Hyuuga seemed… angry at something. Wait… I though Hanabi said he _wasn't_ here?

"Okaa-san," I knew that was Hinata's voice.

Mrs. Hyuuga then turned towards us and her pale eyes widened. "O-oh, girls, Naruto-san," she said. "Why are you all up here?" she asked.

"We heard a crash." I said. "Is everything alright?" I asked with a concerned look on my face. What the hell was going on? Why was there stuff on the floor? Why was there a crash? Why were they acting a little… strange? They weren't acting like that in the morning.

"Oh, everything's fine Naruto-san," Mrs. Hyuuga said. "I simply accidentally dropped the vase. My hands were wet from filling it up with water for the flowers and it slipped." She said.

"I'll get a broom to clean it." Hanabi said. She then left the space in the kitchen entryway and went off to the right.

Now it was just us four and I felt a slight tension in the air. I was about to open my mouth to say something when Mr. Hyuuga beat me to it.

"I'll be downstairs." He said.

He was beginning to walk towards me and I remembered the reason why I was coming up here in the first place. "Uh… Mr. Hyuuga…" I said a little nervous. "I kinda have something to give you." I said. He stopped in front of me.

"Give it to Hanako; I'll get to it later."

He then walked past me. I felt that nervousness of mine grow even more at the way he said that. It sounded like he was really angry that I was back at his house or something. But then again, I knew that he didn't like me. I mean, the only reason I'm here right now is because I'm trying to get his approval to date Hinata in the first place.

"Uh… okay…" I said. I knew that he didn't hear my response. He was already gone.

So instead, I turned my attention to Mrs. Hyuuga. She was crouched down as she started to pick up the different flowers that were scattered over the floor.

"Oh hold on Mrs. Hyuuga; let me help you!" I exclaimed. I went into the kitchen and placed the bag on the counter, before I went over to her side and began to help with picking up the flowers.

"Oh no, Naruto-san; that's not really necessary." She said. I shook my head.

"No way. My mom taught me that if I ever see the chance—to help out a lady do something that could get them hurt; and, you know, save some time and pain… at least… I think that's what she said." I told her. She giggled a little.

"Your mother is very wise Naruto-san." She said. We finished picking up the Roses and Violets, and then Hanabi came in with the broom. There seemed to be a very sad look on her face. I don't know why… but I really didn't like it.

"Thanks," I said softly. We moved aside as Hanabi began to sweep up the broken glass. "You know," I started as she began to go somewhere; I followed. "You remind me a lot of my mom Mrs. Hyuuga. I can tell why Hinata is the way she is. She takes after you a lot." I said. I saw her blush a little as she placed the flowers in a different glass. So did I.

"You even have her blush." I stated. She laughed a little and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Thank you Naruto-san," she said. "I'm so glad that you see so much of me in my daughter. To be honest, I was always a little worried that Hinata would come out differently." Her eyes seemed to sadden at this and I narrowed mines a little in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Mom," I turned to look at the doorway, where Hinata stood with her hands on her lap. "F-father wants u-us d-do-downstairs t-to eat." She said.

"Very well," Mrs. Hyuuga said. Why did they all seem sadder? What was going on? "Come Naruto-san, Hanabi, let's have this lovely dinner." She said. At that moment, I remembered one of the reasons I came up here in the first place.

"Oh wait Mrs. Hyuuga," she paused half-way towards the kitchen entrance. "I brought something from my mom—to eat," I went back to my bag and then very carefully pulled out the Tiramisu she made today. "She made it today. In fact, I was getting the ingredients when I met up with Hinata." it was almost like… fate or something.

Her eyes seemed to light up a little. So did Hinata's. "How sweet," she said. "I'm very certain that it's delicious." I placed the cake down.

"And I also have a bottle of…" I pulled out the champagne and twisted it around so I can read the name. "_Cristal Brut 1990 'Methuselah' Champagne_," I finally said. "For you and Mr. Hyuuga." I finished.

"Champagne…" she repeated. "How… kind. I'll be sure to serve him a special glass today. Until then, just leave it near the Tiramisu. Now come. Let's go eat." She said.

I nodded my head and placed the bottle next to the cake. Then I began to follow all three of them back downstairs. The atmosphere was suddenly tense as I caught Mr. Hyuuga glaring at me. I really just want to know why he hated me so much.

What did I do?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Do I have to tell you that the dinner has been nothing but silence, silence and _more_ silence, right now? No; of course not. Because I'm pretty sure that you'd be able to figure it out one way or another. I mean, if I can do it, then so can you.

I was seated next to Hinata, and just picking away at the Onigri that Mrs. Hyuuga prepared. I placed some in my mouth and began to chew. The tense atmosphere around the table was starting to really get under my skin.

I've never sat at a table, for over an hour, eating, with absolutely no conversation made, except for Mrs. Hyuuga asking if we were ready for the next course or whatever.

It was so awkward.

I mentally sighed as I finished my food and placed my chopsticks down. I wiped my mouth with the napkin that was there (something my mom taught me), and then waited awkwardly while everyone else finished.

"Uh…" I started. "Mrs. Hyuuga… could I possibly… get something to drink?" I asked her.

"Of course Naruto-san," she said.

"Thanks." I said. I got up from the table and pushed my chair in before I headed upstairs. I wasn't really thirsty; I just needed to get some air and get out of there as soon as possible.

I finally reached the kitchen and sighed as I felt some of the tension in the air go away. Man… what was it with these people? This morning, they had seemed like such a normal and nice family or whatever and now… it was like they were complete strangers and had never seen one another before.

I needed to know what was up. And immediately, I knew, who better to tell you something about the Hyuugas, then a Hyuuga himself?

So I took out my cell phone and dialed the Hyuuga bastard himself. Hinata was his little cousin. I'm pretty sure he knew what was up. Or at least… he could give me a clue or something.

I placed my phone to my ear as I waited for Neji to pick up. Finally, after about eight tones or something, he did.

"**The hell is wrong with you, Naruto."** he said. When he paused, I heard some music or something in the background. I guess he's at some sort of fancy party or something.

"Hey Neji," I said. "Listen, I know that you're probably pissed at me or whatever, but I really need to ask you something." My voice wasn't as it had been earlier. Nearly all enthusiasm was gone and replaced with seriousness. This rarely, if ever, happened to me. And I hope that Neji sees this as something serious.

"**What?" **I guess he did because he didn't sound really angry at me.

"Listen, I'm at Hinata's house having dinner with her family and they're all acting… strange." I said. "I was kinda hoping that you'd know what was up or at least hint about it." I said.

.

.

.

"Neji, you still there?"

"**Naruto,"** Neji said. **"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything. Those are really personal matters that don't exactly include me right now. But just be on your best behavior."**

"I _am_ on my best behavior!" I nearly shouted. "Neji, I haven't done a single bad thing. I've brought gifts, I've been polite, I haven't shouted or anything!"

"But all this quietness and all that stupid tension is beginning to drive me mad! I swear, if it weren't for the fact that I really like Hinata, I wouldn't be putting up with this right now." I said. And I wouldn't. If I was just some guy trying to get with Hinata, I would've left hours ago. But I'm not. And that's why I'm here.

"**Calm down you idiot," **Neji said. **"Just continue doing just that. I can't help you with anything else…"** there was a long pause. **"I have to go."**

"No, wait Neji, I—" the dial tone hit me and I groaned in frustration. The one time I ask the Hyuuga for help and he totally bails on me. Some friend he is.

Sighing, I placed my phone back in my pocket and ran my hands through my hair. This was one of the most awkward nights of my life. I mean, we were all so silent and several times, Mr. Hyuuga looked at me as if I were some kind of… danger or something. It's insane! What the hell could I possibly do to their family?

"Ah, Naruto-san."

I jumped at the sudden voice and then turned around to see Mrs. Hyuuga with a curious look on her face. I grinned sheepishly and began to rub the back of my neck.

"Heh… h-hi Mrs. Hyuuga," I said.

"Is something the matter Naruto-san?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"No. Nothing's the matter. In fact, I'm actually having a pretty good time. I just hope that Mr. Hyuuga will let me take Hinata out tomorrow." I said softly.

I saw her eyes grow a little sad. What the hell is going on? Why is is that every time I bring up Hinata's dad, everyone's mood suddenly changes? What's up with that guy anyway? Why does it seem like he's suspicious of everything and everyone?

"Ah… yes… you're date with Hinata—tell me, Naruto-san, what exactly is it that you find special about my daughter?" she asked. I blushed a little and looked away. This was gonna be pretty awkward.

"Well…" I started. I began to scratch my hair as I tried to figure out a way to tell her the reason why I like Hinata so much. But I know for a fact that I have to avoid the whole, we've-had-sex-several-times-since-September, part.

"I like Hinata because… she's… really the only girl that likes me… for me." I said.

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Naruto-san?" she asked. I took in a deep breath. Great… now I have to go into even more details. Besides my appearance, I don't really like talking about how I feel all that much. After all, I am a guy you know.

"Well… to explain that I'll… _kinda_ have to tell you about my life _before_ I transferred to the school." I said. She nodded her head. Aw damn. I was hoping she'd back out or something.

"Go ahead. I've been quite curious about this since I first saw you this morning." She said.

"Okay, well… at my old school, a lot of girls liked me—but none of them liked me, _for me_; they only liked my last name. So I transferred here, to see if my high school days will go easier, and for the first time, no girl talked to me."

"They all avoided me, never bothered to look my way, and I became a loser."

"I didn't mind though. I enjoyed being a loser because it made my life a little easier. Although, instead of putting up with girls stalking me, I now have to put up with guys beating me up every hour of the day. And I thought that I would remain a loser forever at that school and never really… you know… find a tiny bit of happiness."

A grin crossed my face.

"But then one day, in the Males' Locker Room, Hinata came with her friend to get a few guys to help them out with moving some equipment or something. That's actually when I first met her—half-way through September. Sure I'd see her around school, or hanging out with her friends or her name would be mentioned but… I never _truly_ talked to her until that day."

"And then something happened and… I found myself beginning to like Hinata and more and more each day—to the point where I'd be willing to do anything to spend some time with her."

"Hence why I'm here."

I finished softly and looked over her face for a reaction. Her eyes were warm, and there was a small smile on her face. I could tell that she was touched by my story. Thank god too.

"I see…" she said softly. "You're falling in love with my eldest daughter." I blushed madly and looked away. I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head. But I heard her laugh.

"Don't be ashamed Naruto-san; I think it's beautiful that you have such deep feelings for Hinata. It seems like you would do anything to protect her." she said softly.

I turned back to her and saw a new look in her eyes. It was almost like… hope. And now that I think about it, the way she said the last sentence… it was almost a little sad. She was expecting something from me. I could just feel it.

"Yeah…" I answered. "I would risk my life to save Hinata. I just have this feeling to make her happy and I don't know why."

"That's good Naruto-san…" she said very softly. "I hope that this feeling you have for my daughter… _lasts_." Then, with a sad look in her eyes, she turned around and walked away.

I stood there in the middle of the kitchen; a dumbstruck look on my face. What exactly did Mrs. Hyuuga mean by that?

I sighed out.

I'm so frustrated.

This entire event just causes more and more questions to pop into my head. And you know what the sick, and totally fucked-up part is…

.

.

.

I never get answers!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hyuuga Living Room—11pm

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Why, look at the time," Mrs. Hyuuga said. "It's so very late; and the holiday is almost over." She said.

I also looked at the clock. We were currently in their Living Room, just sitting and… talking once in a while. But mostly all we did was drink, drink, drink. Mr. Hyuuga drunk the champagne I brought for him, while Mrs. Hyuuga settled on tea, as well as Hinata and Hanabi, but I stayed with water or the occasional, soda.

The clock in their Living Room read _11pm_. It may almost be midnight, but I knew that my parents wouldn't be home until around 2am. That's the way these office things always went; and while I don't want to return home to a large, empty house, I knew that I had to take Hinata out tomorrow and that I should probably leave and go to sleep.

"Oh man, it's seriously late." I said out loud. "I guess I better go home and let you guys get your sleep, huh?"

"That would be the wise thing to do, yes." Mr. Hyuuga said. By the way he said it, it sounded like all he wants me to do is leave his house. I mean, the man didn't even _miss a beat_ after I said it!

I resisted the urge to glare at him, knowing that if I could just survive the next five-to-ten minutes of saying _goodbye_, I could easily show that I'm not as annoying as he might think I am, and be able to take Hinata out on a date tomorrow. That's all I had to do. And man am I gonna do it!

Believe it!

"Well then…" I said as I began to get up from my seat on one of their soft, cushioned chairs. "I guess I'll just leave now." I said.

"It was such a joy having you over to our home, Naruto-san," Mrs. Hyuuga said. Ever since I talked with her in the kitchen, she had kept giving me this one look throughout the rest of the dinner—and _even now_ she was staring at me with a little warmth hidden in her eyes.

Well, at least I got some emotion out of her. I mean, the entire night had been practically nothing but silence. And I really, really, _really_ hate silence. It's so annoying.

"It was nice coming over too Mrs. Hyuuga. I really liked all the food you made. It reminded me of the ones my mom cooks back at my house." I said to her.

"Why, I'm flattered that you would see me as talented in cooking as your mother Naruto-san, but in all honesty, it is she who is the better cook. That Cheesecake Tiramisu that she made was simply splendid." She stated.

"Thanks. I'll make sure to tell her that." I said. Then I turned to say my _goodbye_ to Mr. Hyuuga. "Uh… goodbye Mr. Hyuuga. It was, uh, really nice of you to let me stay so long." I said.

"Hm. Goodbye Naruto-san." He still had a grim expression on his face, and while he sipped his glass full of wine, he reminded me of a bad guy from one of those movies that Sasuke-teme and the guys and I usually see. For some reason, I got a shiver down my spine as I thought of this.

I shook it off and then turned to Hanabi. "Goodbye Hanabi; it was very nice meeting you. I hope your next recital goes well." At the dinner table, Hanabi had brought up how she was practicing really hard for her recital, when their father asked the two of them how they were doing in school. Of course, he didn't ask _me_ this question; and I was a little happy—but annoyed—about it too.

"Why thank you Naruto-san. If you'd like, I could get you a ticket and you can come and _see_ _me_ play my recital." She said. I think she said it a little timidly and could almost see the blush on her face. It reminded me of Hinata's—but wasn't as nice as hers.

"That's be great; thanks." I said. And finally, the _goodbye_ that would really cause me some pain—besides Mr. Hyuuga's—Hinata's. I now had to say _goodbye_ to the girl that I really, really liked and would be scared all day tomorrow until our date.

"Bye Hinata," I said with a small smile on my face. "I really hope that I can see you again tomorrow. You know, if your dad lets me." I said the last part a little quietly.

"G-g-g-good-b-b-bye Naruto-san," no, no, no! She should call me Naruto-_kun_, not Naruto-_san_! I like it when she calls me Naruto-_kun_! "I r-r-really-y h-hope that I c-c-c-can see y-y-you-u again t-to-tomorr-rr-ow again t-too." She managed to stutter out. Her stutter was so cute.

I smiled at her.

"Well then, I guess I'll go now."

"Let me get you your coat Naruto-san." Hanabi said. I looked at her as she placed her cup of tea down, and then fixed her kimono before walking past me and disappearing behind a wall.

I sighed and began to walk to the front door to wait for Hanabi there. I took off the slippers I was wearing and began to put my shoes back on. After I was done, I instantly smiled as I saw Hinata start walking towards me.

"Hey Hinata." I said.

"Naruto-kun…" she said softly. It felt so much better to have her call me that instead of _Naruto-san_. This way I _know_ she likes me.

"It was nice coming over. I mean, other than your father staring me down or whatever, I had a good time. You look really pretty too." I whispered. I didn't want her father to hear what I was saying to her; otherwise I might get in trouble or something.

"Really?" she asked. It seemed like she could sense just how nervous I was.

"Well… yeah," I said it like it was the most obvious thing ever. "I mean, despite your dad, your family's pretty cool. Like, you're mom's really nice and your sister's really talented." I told her.

"I'm… glad, Naruto-kun," Hinata also whispered. "And I really hope that my father let's me leave with you tomorrow." She blushed and turned away as she said this. I liked her blush—but I liked it better when she was looking at me.

So I reached up, grabbed her chin and made her look at me. Her eyes widened and her blush increased. I grinned and then moved down to kiss her on the lips. She squeaked a bit, but in time, Hinata began to kiss me back. I was just about to try and make it deeper when someone cleared their throat.

I released Hinata's lips and looked up. I immediately thought it was her father—but was glad to see that it was just Hanabi with my coat.

"Here's your coat, _Naruto-san_." She suddenly sounded really, really angry with me.

I moved away from Hinata a little and laughed nervously. Then I grabbed the coat from Hanabi—she was glaring at me now. "Uh… thanks Hanabi." I began to put it on over the jacket I wore. "I guess I'll see you another time?" I asked her.

She pouted angrily and then turned around and walked away. I don't get it, what's suddenly got_ her_ in a bad mood? Sighing and forgetting about it, I got my coat on and then turned to Hinata.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hinata." I said. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek on then turned around to leave her house. But I didn't miss the faint, _I hope_, that she muttered.

I closed the door to her house and then began to walk to my car. Once I was there, and on my side, I got out my keys, unlocked the door, and went inside. I took a seat in my leather chair, closed my door, and then began to turn on the car. Once it was on, I placed it in drive, and began to head home.

I was leaving Hinata's neighborhood, and I could see a bridge just up ahead. I sped up a little and—

"Hey!" I shouted. I looked back to see just who the hell bumped into me. All I saw was a black car—no… wait… three black cars were surrounding me!

One was in front of me, the other on my left, and the last behind me. What the hell was going on!

I was boxed in. And the guy in the car behind me pushed me forward again. I moved, and then growled. I then rolled down the window and began to shout.

"Hey man! What the hell is your problem?" I shouted at him. Some of my hair was in my face, but I didn't care. I just kept driving and yelling to the dude behind me who kept messing up one of my favorite cars. I mean, what the hell! I don't even _know_ this guy!

He bumped into me again and then the guy at my side did the same. I quickly moved my head inside just as his car came into contact with mine and then I heard the sound of my car scraping up against the metal railing of the bridge.

No! My paint job!

Dammit!

I growled, and was just about ready to do the same to the other guy when the one in front of me stopped. Immediately I hit the brakes to stop me from crashing into him, but my head slammed into the windshield at the force and…

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Where am I?

I turned my head left and right, and all I saw was things that looked like clouds and the color gold every once in a while. I looked down and noticed that I was barefoot, and that I was wearing something like a dress. Dammit! Did I drink too much again, pass out, and am now being punked or something?

I sighed as I let go of the dress-thing and decided to start walking around. Whatever the hell I was on top of was soft, and yet my foot didn't sink in it or something. It was soft, but hard at the same time.

_**Naruto…**_

I froze as I heard this. I turned my head left and right as I began to look for what had just said my name. What the hell was it? I continued to look around, but everywhere I turned, all I saw was white, white and more white. In fact… the white was starting to look a hell of a lot like fog.

_**Naruto…**_

There it is again!

I clenched my fingers into a fist as I continued to search for whatever the hell it was that was saying my name. I growled in frustration as I realized that there was _nothing there_!

_**Naruto…**_

"What?" I shouted. "Who the—" something stopped me. "—are you?" my eyes widened as I realized that I couldn't say _hell_. So I tried again. "Who the—are you?" h-hey! What was going on? How come I can think the word _hell_ but not say it?

_**Such words cannot be uttered in my domain.**_

My eyes widened as I heard that weird voice again. I continued to look around, spinning around in a circle on top of the cloud or whatever, and continued to search for the voice.

I was just about to give up when, right in front of me, a ball of light formed. My eyes widened and my mouth hung open as it began to take form. It became long, like a tube, and then parts of it began to widen until it looked curvy, and then it began to… materialize, as Shikamaru might put it. And that's when I saw who it was.

"Hinata…" I said softly.

My heart thumped as a soft smile came on her face. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was still up, but there was a gold clip or something sticking out from the bun. Her eyes looked silver as the light hit her. She was wearing something like a kimono, but it flowed down to the floor, and her sleeves were very, very long.

"_**Naruto…"**_ her voice was different though. It was like… powerful, and yet soft. It almost sounded like the voice in my head, but more… girly—more Hinata-like.

But nevertheless, I smiled and began to run to her. Hinata. Dear, sweet Hinata. I must be dreaming or something. I thought that after I left her house, that I wouldn't be able to go on my date with her. But here she was, right in front of me, smiling, looking beautiful.

Maybe this is my date with her? Maybe I just don't' remember anything because I'm with Hinata? Maybe—

"Umph."

I grunted as I hit the ground. I then turned around and my eyes widened as Hinata turned a little before looking at me. On her back, I saw a symbol. Not the symbol for her family but… wings. Like… Angel wings or something.

"H-hinata?" I asked. I was sure that I ran to her. I know that I was headed straight for her, and was going hard and yet soft enough to hug her. I know this but… then why am I on the ground?

"_**I'm not Hinata…"**_ I looked at her strangely. _**"I am simply your Guardian, taking the form of someone who you once loved."**_

"What the—are you talking about?" I shouted. Again I couldn't say what I wanted. Wherever I was, this whole not being able to say _hell_ thing is starting to get on my nerves.

"_**Why I may look like her, I am not her. I am nothing really. Simply the one who's been with you all your life. I've been there since when you were born. I am your Guardian Angel."**_ I froze. Guardian… Angel… does… does that mean…

"W-wait…" I said. "This… can't be real. I'm dreaming right?" I asked.

"_**Yes. You will dream forever and cease to wake up."**_ I gulped down as I heard this. I know what the word means, _cease_—it means stop or never to happen again.

She—it's telling me that I will never wake up. That I will sleep forever. But what does that mean exactly? What does it mean by saying that I will never wake up? I mean, this is a dream, right? Eventually I have to wake up. The only other time someone sleeps and never wakes up in is when they're in a coma.

But I doubt that when you're in a coma you see something like this. Of course, how would I know this? I mean, I've never been in a coma but—

"Oh my god…" I said softly. I began to stand up. "Am I in a coma?" I shouted.

It shook its head.

"_**Not a coma. People who subdue to a coma awaken at some point. But you will never awaken."**_

"Well if I'm not in a coma, and I will never wake-up then—" I stopped talking. Again, my eyes widened in horror and my mouth dropped open. Fear began to build up in my heart as I thought about what I was gonna ask.

This couldn't be possible… right?

There was no way in hell that something like _that_ could happen to me.

I mean, things like that only happen to people who deserve it, people who saw it coming, people who were never even supposed to be in the world and people who…

"Oh my god…" I said again. "Am I… _dead_?"

"_**Correct."**_

…Were unfortunate enough to have their lives end early.

And I'm one of them.

I dropped to my knees as I heard this. I'm… dead. I can't believe that I'm dead. But… how? How is it possible that I'm dead and yet I can still look at this person? This person that's apparently my Guardian Angel taking the form of the one girl I actually… Hinata.

"How?" I asked. "How am I dead? What happened?"

"_**Do you truly wish to know what happened? What leads to your death?"**_ it asked me. I nodded my head. I felt the tears prickling in the back of my eyes and blinked several times to hold them back.

I then felt something warm. I looked up and for a moment, I thought I was alive again because I was staring at Hinata's face. But then I remembered that that was actually my Guardian Angel and I forgot about it.

"_**Look,"**_ it said softly. _**"Stand up and look at your death."**_ I bit my bottom lip but began to stand up anyway. I asked to see it. I want to see exactly what happened… I want to see what caused me to die. I want to see my final moments of life. I took a deep breath and was finally on my feet.

I then looked straight forward and watched as some of the things in front of me began to shift and then turned into something like a mirror. It shined and then I squinted as I saw black, but then it got lighter and lighter until I finally saw a picture.

I recognized it as the bridge. I saw three black cars there and my car—I was still alive and driving. The view got closer and closer until I could see my face perfectly, straight forward.

I watched as I yelled at the other car after it scratched my paint. Then it turned into a side-view and a little further, and I saw the black car in front of me begin to stop. I watched as I panicked and then slammed down on the breaks.

Then my eyes widened as I watched my head go straight through the windshield and then all three cars moved away as mine spun out of control and hit the side of the bridge. I got a close-up of the view and I watched as my hair began to get covered in blood and my hands gripping the steering wheel, loosened, fell to the side, and blood began to go down them as well.

I thought it was gonna end there. I had asked to see my death… and I saw it. And dammit! It pissed me off that I was dead! But it didn't stop. Instead the scene kept going and the view got farther away from my face as the three men stepped out of the car.

My eyes narrowed as one of them pulled out a cell phone and then began to talk.

"**Yeah. He's dead. Just as you wanted."**

I felt my mouth go dry. Holy shit! My death! It… it wasn't an accident… it was a plan! Someone wanted me dead! Someone wanted me gone so badly that they ordered people to attack me!

But… who? Who could've wanted me gone so badly?

"**Naruto-kun!"** my eyes widened as I heard that voice. That voice. It was Hinata's voice. My eyes then hardened as she practically jumped out of a car.

"**Hinata!"**

Hold on… that was Neji's voice.

I watched as he stopped the car, drifting a little, and then got out as he ran towards Hinata. She was still wearing her kimono, but it was a little ripped and her hair was out of its bun. But boy did she look beautiful.

"**Naruto-kun!"** she shouted again. She began to run towards me, I mean, the dead body of me in the picture, but then one of the men stopped her.

"**Hyuuga-hime, I'm afraid that you can't go any closer."** The same man that had talked into the cell phone said.

"**Let me go!" **Hinata shouted. **"Let me go! I want to see Naruto-kun! I have to save Naruto-kun!"**

"**No need for that—he's already in critical condition and won't even last long. I just checked his pulse and can easily confirm this."** one of the other men said.

"**No!"** Hinata shouted. **"He's fine! I know that he's fine! I can save him! Please, please,**_** please**_**! Let me go so I can save him! Or call an Ambulance! Please, don't let Naruto-kun—"**

"**Forgive us Hyuuga-hime; but it is our orders."**

"**No!"**

"**Naruto-kun!"**

She began to sob and I felt my heart clench as I watched Hinata… my sweet Hinata… my beautiful Hinata… begin to cry. She began to sob into the man's chest as he continued to keep her from moving forward. I wanted to scream and shout at the bastard to let her go.

But I knew that I wouldn't be able to do anything. After all… I'm dead.

"**Hinata…"** Neji came up behind Hinata and she immediately switched shoulders. She began to cry into Neji's as he held her.

"**It's not fair…"** Hinata said. **"Why… why Neji? Why did he have to do this? Why didn't he just let Naruto-kun live?"**

"**He does as he pleases."**

Then I saw a side of Hinata I never even knew existed. She pulled away from Neji… and smacked him. I watched with shock as Neji turned his face back to look at Hinata, and pressed his fingertips to the cheek that Hinata smacked him on.

"**You're just like him…"** Hinata said.

"**Hi—"**

"**No! Don't even talk to me!"** she shouted. That was the first time ever that I've heard Hinata raise her voice. The first time that I saw angry tears flowing down her beautiful face. The first time I ever saw her become a violent person. And it all surprised me, but at the same time, it made my heart warm a little.

I kinda liked the fact that she cared so much about me that she'd be willing to go this far. But at the same time, I hated it. This isn't how Hinata is supposed to be. She's supposed to be one of the sweetest people on the planet.

This isn't my Hinata. This is… a broken Hinata.

"**How could you even say that?"** she continued to shout at Neji. **"He was one of your **_**best friends**_** Neji! He hung out with you every single day and yet… you don't even care…"** her voice began to break and the tears started to flow faster as she started to sob again.

It broke my heart to see her like that.

"**Hinata,"** Neji started again. For the first time ever, I saw the douche with a sad and regretful look in his eyes. **"I do care but… what the hell am I supposed to do?"**

"**You could've stopped it,"** she said.** "If he knew what Naruto-kun was to you… he wouldn't have done it."**

"**He wouldn't have listened."**

"**Liar!"**

"**I'm not lying and you know it!"** I glared at Neji's face on the screen as I saw him. How _dare_ he shout at Hinata when she's like that? You're not supposed to shout at someone when they're crying like hell!

Hinata continued to sob, with her pearly white teeth showing, and clenched together.

Neji's voice softened a little, but it was still stern. **"You know very well that he wouldn't have cared less what my relationship with Naruto was. I may be his right hand—and you know that he finds you as a disgrace—but he wouldn't have given a **_**shit**_** about what either of us thought. In fact… that's the very reason he did it."**

The image began to fog up and then I was staring at the same scenery again. I stayed quiet. Limp. Numb. I honestly couldn't believe it.

That was how I died. I died because someone ordered those men to kill me. Someone apparently very close to Hinata and Neji, otherwise they probably wouldn't have even been there or known that I was dead until… they were told.

"Who did it?" I asked as I turned towards my Guardian Angel. "Who was the one who sent those men to kill me?" I shouted at it.

"_**Mr. Hyuuga,"**_ it said casually. _**"Hinata's father did not want you tainting their gene pool. He knew just who you were from paintings that Hinata's done of you. He knew what the two of you were doing, for a very long time."**_

I was shocked. "H-how?" I asked.

"_**He sends men to watch over both Hinata and Neji. The one following Hinata saw you two in the showers on that day. He reported it to her father and—"**_

"He was so—that he sent men to kill me?" I annoyed me that I couldn't say _pissed_ either, but I ignored it as I soaked up this news.

I took in a deep breath; it was very shaky as I tried my best to keep the tears from welling up in my eyes. This… was basically my fault! If I hadn't been with Hinata on that day, if we hadn't done what we did or picked a better place to do it… I could've still been alive.

Hinata wouldn't have snapped.

She wouldn't have smacked Neji.

She wouldn't have been like that.

This is… _my fault_ because I couldn't control my hormones. I should've just walked away when she did that and stayed as far away from her as possible. Eventually, I would've forgotten about what she looked like and it all would've been okay.

"This is my fault…" I repeated.

"_**Not entirely…"**_ I looked at the Angel as it said this—it hurt to see Hinata while knowing that it wasn't actually her.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"_**It is mostly Hinata's fault as well…"**_—immediately I felt angry—_**"Had she not taken part in that game, you wouldn't have snapped her bracelet, and the series of events that occurred would've been non-existent."**_

I began to glare at it. My fists tightened and I could feel my fingernails pressing into my skin.

"Shut up!" I shouted at it. It looked at me, but there was no surprise on its face. "You know what, I'm happy that Hinata took part in that game! Otherwise, I never would've gotten to spend so much time with her, and I never would've been so happy in my life!"

I wasn't about to regret something that was actually the best experience in my life. I enjoyed every second that I was with Hinata, and can remember them all. I'm not about to curse this game for all it did.

Sure it caused me to die but… it also caused me to be happy. Hinata's smile caused me to feel alive, and her warmth against mine caused me to hold her and want to hold her for the rest of my life.

"_I see… you're falling in love with my eldest daughter."_

I gasped as I immediately remembered what Mrs. Hyuuga had said to me, earlier today. And now that I thought about it some more, she was right. I had falling in love with Hinata—if I hadn't already.

And it sucks you know, it really does. I mean, I just figured out that I might love her and… now I'll never get to tell her.

.

.

.

No.

No, no, no, no, no!

It isn't gonna be like this! It's not ending this way! I'm going to tell Hinata those words. I swear to god I will! I will do this! I will do this! I will do this!

"I want to go back in my body!" I shouted at my Guardian Angel.

It turned to look at me.

"_**I'm afraid that's impossible. Once a soul leaves its body, it can't—"**_

"Does it look like I give a—" man, that no cursing thing about this place is seriously beginning to become a huge pain in the ass. I sighed—frustrated.

"Look," I said a bit more calmly. "I want to see Hinata—not you Hinata, not a fake Hinata, but the actual Hinata; the Hinata that I… _I love_. And I don't think that this is a good way to end things. I mean, did you see her? She was crying. She slapped her cousin and she practically broke down."

"I don't want to leave Hinata like this. I mean, _for crying out loud she's a wreck_! Besides… I doubt she can handle another death." I said softly.

"_**Ah yes. The father of her friend, Tenten."**_

"Wait. You know him? Are you his Guardian Angel too?" I asked.

"_**No. His Guardian Angel quit on him a long time ago. That is why he died. It is unlike your case. For I was still with you. But his left, and that is why he fell in such an ill fate—due to his own foolishness."**_

I nodded my head.

"So, uh…" I started. "Where did he, uh…"

"_**Where everyone believes he is."**_

I nodded my head. Hinata had told me that Tenten said that her dad ended up in Hell. I for one never believed it because I never thought Hell existed—but dammit! I can't say that anymore because look at where the _hell_ I am! I'm in like… Heaven or something!

"I… thought so…" I said.

Then I moved back to the conversation before. To the fact that I wanted to go back into my body and see Hinata. I want to touch her hand, smell her hair, and kiss her on the lips.

"Put me back in my body." I demanded.

"_**I'm afraid I can't do that."**_

"Well if you won't who will?" I shouted at it. It stayed silent. "Tell me! Tell me who can put me back in my body! I demand to be put back on Earth so I can live out the rest of my life!"

"_**Your life is over. You have, literally, no reason to live."**_

"Yes I do. And she's probably at my side in the hospital right now; crying like—"

"_**Stop trying to use bad words."**_

"Then put me back in my body!"

"…"

I growled.

"—this," I said. "If you won't put me back, I'll force my way in." I began to walk away from it, feeling completely powerful and good about myself. Screw that Angel. If it can't fucking get me back inside my body, I sure as hell can do it on my own. The question is…

How?

But I didn't stop moving.

I just kept moving forward. I mean, if this is Heaven, at one point it has to end, right? Or, there has to be a place where they distribute all the Angels or something. If I can't get back inside my body, I'll just become Hinata's Guardian Angel.

"_**Naruto, stop. What you wish to do, is not possible. A dead Human cannot become an Angel; it is a law."**_

I could feel its hand on me. It was light, and barely there. But it wasn't warm. It wasn't real flesh, it didn't hold blood under it, and it didn't have her sweet scent. It didn't have anything that I wanted, and I hated that. It was fake. I wanted to feel the real thing and feel her warmth radiating onto me.

"There is now way in—that I am stopping! I'm going back into my body and _that_ you can be sure of!" I shouted.

I stopped when I suddenly felt a rumbling. I looked around to see that my Guardian Angel was changing into a ball of light again. Slowly, the form it took of Hinata was leaving, and then it flew off, leaving me alone in something that seemed like an earthquake.

"Hey! Where did you go?" I shouted.

_**Naruto-kun…**_

I paused as I heard that voice. That sweet, sweet voice that I used to hear every chance I got. That sweet, sweet voice that belonged to something that smells just as sweet. That sweet, sweet voice that made me feel… warm inside.

_**Naruto-kun please… please wake-up… please don't die…**_

Hinata…

…She was crying.

She was crying about me. She was begging me to stay alive. She didn't want me to _die_…

"Don't worry Hinata!" I shouted as I turned around. "I won't die! There is no way in—that I'm leaving you! I promised to take you out on a date! And I swear to god I will!"

The rumbling became harder and it caused me to fall. I started to panic a little as I looked around, searching for what was making this happen. And then—

Hey wait! Am I… sinking?

My eyes went wide as I noticed that the floor under me was going in. I tried to get up so that I could move to a better place, but it was like I was stuck or something. I swear to god, it felt like I was trying to fight my way out of marshmallow cream because this was hard to do.

It was sticky, and gooey, and holding onto my legs and arms. The floor was now up to my neck, and I was still thrashing, still trying to free myself. But then my ass began to feel cold and my vision was blurred by white. And then…

"Ahh!"

I screamed as I began to fall!

I turned around to look down and I gasped as I realized that I was falling down to Earth! (Hm… so that's what Earth looks like from space. I always did want to see it for myself—I never exactly found those stupid pictures that they used to show us, enough.) I was getting closer and closer, and I felt my heart in my throat as the wind rushed through my hair and my stomach began to feel hot.

I felt like a meteor!

I was falling so quickly, but soon I could see the shape of Japan… Konoha… the hospital… and… my body!

I was lying on a white hospital bed, with machines hooked up to me, my heart rate was low, and I looked like shit with bandages covering my face and everything. But what got me the most was that Hinata was there, holding my hand and crying, talking.

_**Don't die Naruto-kun… I… I need you… I love you…**_

My heart thumped as I heard this.

Hinata… I love you too.

I got this strange sensation as I fell into my body. I then took a look around and saw all black, then my arms and legs began to move by themselves until I was in a little ball, and all I saw was white.

What's happening?

_**Due to your determination to stay alive, and because of the girl's own Guardian Angel, you have become comatose.**_

Meaning?

_**You are alive, but will not wake until it is time.**_

I couldn't believe it! I… I'm gonna live! I'm gonna get to see Hinata's face again and hold her hand! I mean, I know that she's holding my hand right now, but I can't feel it. But anyways, the point is that soon… I'll see her face. And I'll get to tell her what I've wanted to tell her since I figured it out earlier.

Hinata… I love you.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Yes, I am not dead! And neither is Naruto! I swear to god, it took me a long time to update because I got sidetracked a little by another story I was working on, but then my internet got cut off and I just recently got it back. But then I re-did the chapter several times because I didn't like the way it came out. I mean, I thought of having Hinata run away, or have Hinata's mom divorce her dad, and have Hinata go to Naruto for support, but I decided against it and went with this instead. I liked it much better, don't you think. Anyways, I hope this makes up for the wait and I promise that I will never get sidetracked again. I have my afterschool schedule drawn out—not literally, and yet… literally—and have found that I can use my laptop at least twice to work on my writing. So expect better updates, and much sooner too. Again, sorry for the wait, and don't worry, I'm not gonna give up on this story. Have faith in me.

Xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	10. Hitomi

Oh my god! Hi people! I know that I've recently come out of some serious funk and all and… well… sorry! I know I apologized in like every single one of my recent updates, but this means a lot to me. Anyways—you know, if it weren't for the fact that the guys' chapters were two-parts, this would've been the last chapter before the guys reveal themselves. BUT since you all agreed on my idea to make it two-part, it's not. I know… we must sacrifice something for something even better. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't worry, it's not what you might think it is. In fact… I've decided to make all two-part chapters non-sex chapters. Why? Well… because I kinda want to. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original _Naruto_ characters. Just my own and the plot.

Reviews

XxGoddess AthenaxX- I know, the whole Hinata's dad controversy just came to me, and I was reluctant to write it, but then I was like… that's awesome! Why not add it? Yeah. I didn't want to kill of Naruto. I'd hate myself so much. Plus, a coma around Christmas does add a bit more drama. And him finally realizing he liked Hinata… took less time than the anime! ^^ To be truthful, Neji couldn't have stopped it if he tried. His and Hinata's family are like a mafia. _You don't mess with the mafia_! And here's an update!

Miyu kuran- sorry I couldn't hurry. I'm still working on that, actually. And yeah, Neji is a bit of an ass. He needs to get over that, like, soon. Oh yeah, Sasuke… sadly, his reaction won't be shown until I write _Bracelets: Unseen Moments_. Sorry.

strawberry030- I know. Everyone LOVES Naruto! He's so adorable with his ramen-loving and little Hinata at his side. Here's the update! I hope you like it!

justen rules- thanks. And yeah, sorrow for little Naruto. And about Hinata's dad… maybe he'll get what he deserves or maybe he'll go off scot-free. It really depends on a few things. You'll just have to wait for the chapter where Naruto reveals himself to see!

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Christmas.

For most families, Christmas meant spending time around the tree together. Laughing and having fun while thinking back on the year's best moments, and trying to solve through the worst.

It meant eggnog by the fire and watching as the little kid's faces lit up as they unwrapped the bright colors of tissue paper in order to get inside the box and retrieve their prizes for being good all year long.

The parents would hold one another as screams of joy filled the room while the little girl got the doll she wanted, or the little boy finally received the truck he had been begging for. It was these simple, little gifts that they realized that their parents truly did love them, for they had given them what they requested.

But not me.

That wasn't my family at all.

Even when I was young, that wasn't how I spent my Christmases. And why, might you ask, makes my Christmas different from everyone else's? Well, for starters, I haven't spent one with my parents since I was five. After that, work was starting to take up even more of their time and they were forced to leave me during the holiday.

I would spend Christmas inside my room. The nanny that they hired would be in her room, just doors away from mine. I wouldn't come out until my parents came back. I had no desire to be taken care of by that strange woman.

But I would always get the gifts I wanted. All I had to do was tell that what I wanted, and even if it was already sold out and the possibilities at getting it were lower than negative, I would still get my gift because they would feel guilty about leaving me alone and want to make it up to me somehow.

Some people may call this _spoiled_. And in a way, this was true. My family was incredibly rich and money was and never will be an issue for me. So yes, I am spoiled. I have everything I ever wanted up to this point of my life.

Only now, I've been feeling as if something was missing. There was something out there, that I want—that I _need_—but I just have no clue what it is.

"Hitomi!" my mom called out. She walked into my room dressed in a soft green gown and tiny red accessories that would've made her look like a Christmas tree, if it weren't for the fact that she only wore jewelry of the color red, and made it look nice.

"We're leaving," she said to me. "Come now. We don't want to be late." She left and—stealing one last glance at the mirror—I began to follow her.

Tonight, my Christmas would be different than all others. Instead of leaving today, my parents would be leaving tomorrow instead, and today we would be spending our Christmas Eve enjoying a dinner at the house of my father's business partner.

It sounds boring, yes, but there was something at that house that I knew would keep me entertained.

I couldn't help but smirk.

Maybe tonight wouldn't be that bad after all?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Onagi Residence

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Just as you'd expect from a family with money, their house was elegant as well as marvelous. It was a large house, a mansion, similar to mine, with the column rows and everything, only they were clearly decorated for the holidays, and my house was still bare.

The limo pulled up to the front door step, where husband and wife stood. Yet there was no sign of the child. Wearing fur coats, they began to go down the stairs as the chauffeur came around to open the door of the car. Since it was my door, I was the first to step out.

My black shoes touched the ground, which wasn't covered in snow. I then looked up as the female voice of the woman of the house, began to greet us.

"Ah, welcome," she said. Her voice was soft and kind. It was so similar to her child's.

"Yamuhira," my mother said. Wrapped in a black fur coat, my mother quickly went up to the woman dressed in gold, and the two embraced. "It is so lovely to see you again." She said.

"You too Mizuyaka," Mrs. Onagi said. "And this must be your son, Hitomi," she turned her head to look at me and I walked up the remaining stairs it took to get to her. Even though I was one step lower than she was, I was still taller than her. "He's quite handsome." She said with a smile.

"Thank you," my mother said for me. "And your daughter, she is such a treat,"—in more ways than one—"And how beautiful she is." she stated.

The Onagi's daughter really was a remarkable girl to look at. She was gifted with soft features, but curves all over. She had color all over her body, and, while as rich as I am, she was still down to earth and very rarely ever used her money or power to get what she wanted.

Where was she?

That was the only reason I didn't mind coming over to this house. It was because of her. Because of the fact that I've grown slightly attached to her and have found her presence to be comforting that I actually wanted to come over here.

She's spent so much time at my house and yet I've never been to hers. This was my opportunity to get to see what she was like in her own environment.

Or maybe she would be the same as when she was in my house? Filled with nothing but lust and all rational thinking thrown out the window. Not caring if we got caught or if her boyfriend ever found out. That is, if they hadn't broken up already?

"Come," the deep male voice of her father rung in my ears. "It is cold out and a lovely dinner is waiting for us inside." He said. Joined by my father, they began to go up the stairs.

I shoved my hands inside my pockets and climbed up the marble steps myself. A large, mahogany door was opened and a man, who could be easily recognized as a butler, held it open for all of us.

I wiped my feet on the mat before starting to take off my coat and handing it to a maid. She blushed when my hand accidently brushed up against her. If my hair was in my face, I would blow a strand of it away to show that I didn't care. She would never be the female that I would be interested in. She was the complete opposite of her.

But sadly, I couldn't show that I didn't care because my hair was combed back with gel. All of it was smooth and away from my face, until it curved a little at the nape of my neck. The piercings that I had, two diamond studs, were now shown as well as a full view of my face.

For the evening, I chose to wear black on black. A pair of black slacks along with a black jacket were used to make me look official. I had the jacket open, showing off the dark, black buttoned-shirt that I wore. A black tie rested on it and they matched the color of my dress shoes.

I stuffed a hand in my pocket. It rose up my jacket a little, but I really couldn't give a damn.

"Let's head into the living room," Mr. Onagi said. "There, we can all catch up before we eat."

"Oh but dear," Mrs. Onagi said. "I don't want to start the festivities without Yayuki. Oh," she said as she looked up at the large column of stairs behind her. "What could be taking her so long?"

"Well Yamuhira," Mr. Onagi started. "You know how you were when you were her age. She took endless hours just to do your hair. And Yayuki has much longer hair than you did, so it must be taking her even longer to get ready."

My father laughed.

"Oh I remember those times," he started. "Mizuyaka once kept me waiting three hours while she searched for the perfect thing to wear to a celebration." He said.

My mother rolled her eyes. "Honestly Dioyama, that was _years_ ago, let it go." she said.

"_Years_? I'm talking about _ten minutes ago_!" he exclaimed. Both my father and Mr. Onagi began to laugh. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I really wasn't interested in this conversation.

"Oh be quiet you two," Mrs. Onagi said. She and my mother both seemed frustrated, and then she turned towards me. "Hitomi, could you please go do me a favor and check on my daughter for me? I'd do it myself but—" she paused as she noticed how my father and her husband were currently acting, and how my mother was trying to get the two to stop. "—I have a feeling I'll have my hands busy trying to get these two _clowns_ to stop."

I hid my smirk at her request.

"Fine," I said as if I couldn't care. "Where's her room?" I asked.

"It's on the fourth floor. That entire floor is hers and her room is in the very middle of the floor. It's not hard to miss at all." she said.

"Okay." I responded.

"Thank you Hitomi," she said. "And tell her that she needs to be down here in ten minutes and not a moment later." She said this a little sternly and I nodded my head before beginning to head up the stairs that were there.

As soon as I went up the second flight that took me to the second floor, I let my smirk show full blast. She actually trusts me to possibly see her daughter fully naked.

It's obvious she doesn't know what I _do_ with her daughter.

While she may have a boyfriend, Yayuki has been secretly having an affair behind his back—and everyone else's. While she's come over to my house to work on an art project, was her first excuse, the project's been over for almost two months now and she still ends up waking up in my bed beside me, on the Saturdays.

I'm not sure how it happened. How I began to have sex more often with this girl. But it just did. I simply couldn't keep my hands off of her.

The fact that she was practically tainted in every way imaginable, and yet she still managed to maintain a look of purity, attracted me to her. The way she blushed whenever I got close to her. The way she smelt after I have sex with her. She always kept her scent of fresh lavender. Like the previous events had never even happened in the first place.

It was these things that I enjoyed about her. And then there was the fact that she still stayed squeaky-clean and managed to pull herself off as the virgin she wasn't, that made me… like being around her.

I got up to the third floor.

Only one floor left.

* * *

.

* * *

Her mother had been right. Her room was incredibly easy to spot. On the walls of the fourth floor were gold and rainbow-colored music notes all painted in one direction. I simply followed them and now stood before two glossy white doors that I knew held her room behind it.

I heard nothing coming from it though. And I reached for the silver doorknob. I then twisted it and pushed the door open. Silently, I slipped inside and then closed the door and locked it.

I took a look around her room.

Just like you'd expect, her main furniture color was white, but she had every wall in her room, and every door painted a different color, but still managed to make the room look classy. There was something close to a habitat beside her bed—probably her pet Yuksi's home—and music was blasting.

The doors were sound-proof.

Perfect.

But there was still one thing missing in her room. Her. She was nowhere to be seen and I began to wonder if maybe, during the time I was coming up here, she was headed downstairs.

I was close to unlocking her door, and leaving to go find her, when I heard a thud.

"Crap!"

I smirked as her voice sounded. Then I looked over to where a light blue painted door with green trimming opened and she walked out. Already I felt my hormones rushing at the way she looked.

She was wearing a white dress with spaghetti straps. The top part of it looked like silk, but the bottom part, the skirt, was actually white lace that made small patterns and was on top of more white. The dress was a little short, up to her thigh, and fluffy, but she wore black stockings that had like a flower design on it. Her long, black hair with the multi-colored streaks in it, had been braided into one long braid, with a white flower where I knew the band keeping it together, was. Her bangs were pulled to the side a little, and she had makeup on.

Her purple eyes were highlighted by dark black makeup around it, that really brought out their color. Her lips—her soft, pink, plump, kissable lips—were covered by shiny lip-gloss.

I licked my own in anticipation of kissing her.

She had on black heels that had a black flower with a white pearl in the middle, on one of the straps, and seemed to be struggling with something. I wasn't sure with what, until she reached behind her back, and started to hop around a little and her back was towards me.

I soon saw that the zipper of her dress was still down. Stopping just above her ass. She hadn't managed to close up her dress. I should help her.

With silent steps, I walked up to her, and when I was about an inch away from her, I leaned in close to her ear. "Let me help." I said in a low voice. She immediately gasped and then turned around. Her eyes were wide.

"H-hi-hitomi…" she breathed out.

"Quiet," I told her. "Just turn around and let me help you get dressed." She smiled softly, but still turned around.

"Funny," she said as I reached for the white zipper and began to pull it up. "You're usually trying to help me get _out_ of my clothing. Not _in_." I smirked at this. The zipper was up and I then wrapped my arms around her waist and had my neck in the crook of her neck. Where her braid wasn't.

I smiled softly. But she couldn't see it. "Yeah," I said. "We need to fix that." I kissed her neck and she giggled.

"That tickles Hitomi-kun," she said softly. God. I don't know why but I actually enjoy it whenever she calls me that. It just… it makes me feel like _I'm_ her boyfriend and not that perverted idiot. And for some reason, I liked the thought.

I continued kissing her neck as she started to squirm. Her brief giggles filled my ears as I started to kiss lower and lower. I went over the strap of her white dress and then felt her hand against my cheek.

This made me stop and I looked at her. I moved back a little as she started to turn around and then she pressed herself against my body. I had my hands on her waist, she had hers around my neck, and she was smiling at me with her lips glossy and her eyes… brilliant.

"I really like your hair this way Hitomi-kun," she said as I felt her run one of her hands through my hard. "Although, it's a little hard and not the soft fluffiness that I love."

"Hm," I said. "It's only while our parents are around." I said.

"Then I can mess it up. Right?" she asked. The look in her eyes, of playfulness, made her look like an innocent child. And honestly, it was a good look on her.

"You can do as you please."

"Yay!"

She leaned in and gave me a brief kiss on the lips. Her lips tasted like strawberries. Each time I kissed her, she always wore a different flavor of lip-gloss. But this one was definitely the best.

"Come on," she said. "We should head downstairs so they can leave faster." She was about to get out of my embrace, but I used the skirt of her dress to pull her back in. The lace was soft, but a little scratchy.

"Hitomi?" she asked.

I brought my head down to hers to kiss her. I wasn't about to let her go before tasting her. It was her fault you know. Wearing an outfit that looked innocent and yet sexy, wearing lip-gloss that tasted delicious, and then acting like… like… I stopped thinking as I felt her mouth open and could feel her body being pressed harder onto mine.

Her curves, I could feel them all so well on my torso. My hands began to travel down. I went over the curve of her ass and then stopped on her thigh. I was about to go up when she stopped me.

"Hold on… Hitomi-kun…" she said softly. I looked at her and could see that her bright eyes were darker. "My… our… our parents are still here… I don't want them to catch us." She said.

Then I felt her grip on my hair loosen as she stepped back. She was right though. Our parents were still downstairs and if I took too long, then one of them is _bound_ to come up here and see me kissing her. Or worse.

"Mm," I said. I let her go and she began to fix her dress. "Come on, let's head downstairs." I said. I licked my lips, tasting the strawberry lip-gloss. It still tasted good, but not like when it comes from the source.

"Not yet," she said. I raised an eyebrow at her. "I have to make myself look presentable." This instantly confused me.

"What the hell do you mean?" I asked.

She frowned.

"Well, for starters," she crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hip. "I have to reapply my lip-gloss, as well as get rid of your cologne on me, and wash my neck since it's _covered_ in _your saliva_." She said to me.

I smirked.

"You never complained before." I told her. She rolled her eyes and turned around, heading towards the same door she came from.

"Oh Hitomi-kun," she said from a distance. "You're such a pervert."

As she closed the door, I sighed. Her entire room just… smelt like her. It looked like her too, in a way. With all the different colors reminding me of her streaks, and the white furniture of her innocence, it would be impossible not to tell that this was her room just by entering it.

The music was still blasting, and I had to admit, she actually had good taste. Walking around, I began to look at the various pictures that she had in her room.

There were so many.

Most of them were of her, obviously. Many were of her winning things like trophies or awards, all of them for first. There was one of something close to a concert recital where she was playing the violin. Even one where she was dressed as a ballerina in a pose where her leg was high up and one arm was above her head while the other was out.

I had to admit, she looked cute.

Dressed in full pink and with her hair—which I assume was even long back then—in a bun, showing off her face entirely and her bangs pulled back, her eyes shined just as they did now.

I moved onto another picture. She was much older in this one. Probably Middle School. She was smiling, but wasn't showing her teeth. I wondered why until I saw the hint of metal. She had braces once. I never would've even guessed that. The one next to it had her smiling brightly, probably on the same day, and this time she didn't have them. She probably took them on the day she got them taken off.

I was studying a picture of her with four girls around her, all with their own, unique hair color as well as different hair styles, when I heard the door creaked open.

She came out wiping her neck with a towel and then set it down on a stool. Then she came over next to me and reached over the picture I had been staring at to grab her perfume. "What were you doing Hitomi?" she asked.

"Looking," I responded. A confused look appeared on her face, in the mirror.

"At what?" she asked.

"…"

She immediately frowned.

"Tell me," she said. I stayed silent and hid my smirk as she began to pout, and put down her perfume bottle. The smell of it drafted into my nose and all I wanted to do was hold her against me, tightly, and take it all in. She smelt amazing.

"I have a right to know, you know," she said suddenly defensively. "It is _my_ room."

"So," I scoffed. "You look around my room all the time and _I never ask_." I responded. I could tell she was about to say something but then she stayed silent.

I think we both knew who won this battle.

.

.

.

Me.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"There you both are."

With Yayuki next to me, we both walked into the living room where our parents were. They were all seated on one couch in the living room, drinking from crystalline cups filled with gold champagne I bet. The scent of peppermint was in the air. How festival.

"We were beginning to wonder if you'd ever come down," my mother said. "What took you so long?" she asked.

"She still didn't have her dress on," I said. "I had to wait outside her door until she was finished, and even _then_ I had to wait longer for her to find the right shoes or something." I said. It was the perfect lie. They wouldn't be able to tell at all what had recently happened because there was no evidence of it.

Yayuki had washed her neck of my saliva, as well as put on some more perfume and fixed her hair and dress, as well as put back on her lip-gloss. I washed my face and made sure to get rid of all hints of her strawberry lip-gloss from my lips, and even managed to get rid of the scent of her perfume on me. Luckily I had anticipated a situation like this and brought over a small bottle of the cologne I was currently wearing.

"I told you it had to do with her clothing," Mr. Onagi said. At this, Mrs. Onagi rolled her eyes before looking back at us.

"You look _lovely_ Yayuki," she said. "It was certainly worth the wait, now, wasn't it?" she asked.

"Oh yes," my mother agreed. "She looks just as beautiful as she always does." She said. I turned my head to Yayuki and watched as she blushed at the comments.

"Thank you." she said softly.

I looked away from her and then went over to sit down at the couch. There were about three of them, all long, and made of expensive material. There was a black-glass and marble table in the middle of the area where the three couches were with a bouquet of flowers on top.

I rested my elbow on the arm chair and then placed my head on top. I stared into the fire as I watched it crackle.

I still couldn't believe what was happening.

The way I was acting with her.

The fact that I was becoming the very thing I was trying to prevent her getting involved with—but the better version.

I was, in a way, her boyfriend. I don't know how I even came to that conclusion. It's just that… I was starting to think of how I acted with her on our way down here. Her hand was in mine, you know. I know that only kids our age who are couples do that.

But in a way, I was glad too. I was protecting her from getting her heart broken. From that asshole using her.

All he ever does is sleep around with different girls, whether they're older, younger, single, or taken. I have a feeling the jerk would even sleep with a married woman, or one that just got engaged. I didn't want her to end up heartbroken once she found it—if she didn't know already.

He had no clue just what type of girlfriend he actually had. He only wanted her for her looks. But I've been able to see that there was so much more to her than that.

She was kind. And sweet. And smart. She loved animals of all kinds, and enjoys spending her summers at her family's anima sanctuaries on the different continents. She has a passion for music and said that if her family ever went broke, she would make a living by starting her own music business that held all types of music genres that she would sing herself.

She wanted to have kids. Two or three. And love them as much as her parents love her, and help them with every possible situation in life.

She once took her friends on an expensive trip because she felt bad that she left them over the summer, without letting them know. She had a conscious on her and hated whenever she felt guilty for something. That's why she always tried to make the best decisions.

And that got me wondering.

Does she feel guilty about this?

Does she hate what we do?

Probably not. Otherwise she would stop. But then again… there have been several times when I was the one to practically _force_ her into it. But she never stopped me. She always gave in.

But she was never thinking.

So maybe she does feel guilty? For cheating on someone that she practically loved. She told me once. How she was ready to tell Miomi that she loved him, but stopped once she realized what he did behind her back. She had caught him in school. With another girl. In the closet. And the noises and sounds coming out.

The look on her face when she told me this. She was obviously heartbroken.

This could be her revenge on him.

She could be using me to show Miomi that she never loved him. When in actuality, she loved him to the fullest. More than she could ever love m—

I felt my mood change.

The sinking of the leather couch and the whiff of her perfume stopped all of my thoughts. I didn't bother to glance at her. The possibility that I was just a toy in a plan of hers was making me angry. And hate her. And regret doing what I've done. But she wasn't the type to do that. So I knew that that wasn't why I was angry.

But then… why _was_ I angry?

"Hitomi," her soft voice rang in my ears. I still didn't bother looking at her. How could I look at her when if let nothing but anger towards her at the moment? I didn't want to snap at her. Our parents would become curious and ask me why I had just yelled at her. And she might cry.

I didn't want her to cry.

"Hitomi…?" she asked. Her voice sounded curious. But I could hear the hint of worry. I sighed deeply.

"Hi—"

I stood up from the couch, but I had no clue why. It was like I no longer wanted anything to do with her, and just wanted to go as far away from her as possible.

But why?

Why was I suddenly acting like this?

Ten minutes ago I was all over her. I was holding her and wanting nothing but to tear off her dress and plunge—

Dammit.

I _sound_ like her perverted boyfriend.

My feet took me over to the fire place. Where the fire burned even more and the crackles reminded me of sticks being broken by people stepping on them. The flames were red, and orange and yellow. Sparks fell off but only to die down almost immediately as they touched the black steel of the cage over the opening of the fireplace.

I took in a deep breath and let it out. With my hands in my pockets, I couldn't help but wonder why I was suddenly acting like this.

Why the thought of being near her suddenly made me sick to the stomach.

Or why when I thought about how she confessed to me that she was in love with her boyfriend, that I wanted nothing more but to snap at her and kill him.

I couldn't be jealous, right?

It couldn't be that I hated the fact that she could still possibly be in love with that idiot, even after all the times that I've been with her.

But then again…

The only time I'm with her is in my bed. Other times, at school, she has a smile on her face with her boyfriend's arm wrapped around her waist or over her shoulder. I'd say the smile was fake. That she was just humoring him. But I always looked closely at her whenever she was around him, and smiling.

Even though she knows that he constantly cheats on her, that he's been with other girls just because she won't be with him, she still loves him.

I know.

Her smile was always genuine.

But could Yayuki truly be so evil? Would she actually use me just to get back at her boyfriend? I mean, she could easily just give herself to him countless times. She could've even skipped this entire thing and just spent Christmas with him. Wrapped in his arms. Covered in sweat.

I took a deep breath and let it out. My hands, in my pockets, clenched and unclenched. I didn't like these thoughts one bit. They were all… somehow painful to think of.

And I doubt that they were even _half_ true. After all, this was Yayuki I was talking about. She was a good girl—well, as good as she could possibly be. She wasn't the type to betray someone. Although… look at what she's been doing with me since September.

At any moment, she could've stopped it. She could've easily broken all ties with me after that one day. And yet, when I woke up on that Saturday, her skin was glowing and she was clutching onto my arm tightly. Her eyes had opened and, smiling, she kissed me on the cheek before muttering, _Good morning_, in the softest voice I've ever heard.

She didn't even seem to regret it one bit. And even after she realized that she was late for her cheerleading practice, she asked me if, instead, she could just stay at my place. I told her that she should check with her parents first.

Mine were gone, doing their usual Saturday work, and they wouldn't be back until probably Sunday morning. And that's what happened. She stayed with me the entire day. Talking. And asking me questions that I was forced to answer. And in return, she would answer mine.

That was when she told me that she loved Miomi. But then she had quickly changed the subject and decided that she might as well go home and try to work things out with Kurenai.

I had no clue why, but I had stopped her from leaving. I didn't want her to go for some reason. Yes. I noticed Yayuki around the school a lot and couldn't help but wonder if she was actually the way she seemed.

And I had still been curious about this girl. This girl who was co-captain of the Varsity Cheerleading Squad and had a boyfriend on the Football Team. This girl that pretty much had the cliché life except for being a complete bitch. This girl… who's skin was so soft and had the nicest scent in the world. I didn't want her to go. And I told her that.

And she stayed the rest of the day. In fact, she stayed until Sunday morning when I had to sneak her out of the house before my parents or anyone else saw her. It had been successful. And ever since then, she would come over to my house on Fridays, spend the weekend—telling her parents she was at a friend's (not really a lie)—and then go back home on Sunday.

That was our routine. That is, until the months started to pass and I spent less and less time with her. She had gotten busy, and I had gotten busy.

And now…

I'm beginning to doubt the fact that I knew her so well. Sure I knew a lot of things about her, but did I _really_ know her? I only knew little things. Not the big picture.

"Hitomi…" what was she doing? Why was she next to me? Why wasn't she with my parents? Or hers? "Is something wrong?" she asked softly. She was at my side and I momentarily glanced at her. The glow of the fire made her tanned skin look beautiful. God. Why was she near me again?

"Hitomi, please—speak to me." she sounded desperate. And looking at her, in her eyes, I could see that she was sad. A little bit distressed.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked. "Did I accidently upset you? Why are you so quiet Hitomi? Answer me…" her eyes saddened and I could see them dilating. She wasn't about to cry… was she?

But why would she cry for me?

What have I done to make her cry?

She doesn't love me.

She loved her boyfriend.

Even though he does nothing but cheat on her.

But she still loves him. She still adores him. She overlooks it and just continues on, acting as if she knew nothing. But then why is she with me? Why does she even spend time with me?

"Yayuki," I finally said. She blinked as she tilted her head a little to the side. She needs to stop doing that. She looks too… cute and I might just forget what I wanted to say. What I wanted to ask.

"Yes Hitomi-kun?" she asked softly.

"Be honest," I said. "Do you still love Miomi?" I asked her. Her eyes went wide. She obviously wasn't expecting that. And to be honest, I'm not even sure why I asked. But I do know that I needed her to answer. I needed to know if she was with me because she wanted to, or because she was just using me. And I swear to god, if she's using me then—

"Miss Onagi," I looked at the entrance to the living room where the same butler who opened the door, stood.

"Yes?" Yayuki asked.

"You have a visitor."

"Who?"

"Yayuki, love!"

Immediately I scowled as I heard his voice. What the hell was he doing here? He's going to ruin everything. He stepped from behind the butler, and he was dressed in black and white, and carried a large bouquet of flowers with him. He had that cheesy grin on his face, and immediately made his way over here.

I looked at Yayuki to see her expression. She seemed shocked. She obviously hadn't expected Miomi to show up tonight. But that look of shock was soon replaced by a look of happiness. _Genuine_ happiness.

I was right.

She still loved him.

"Miomi," she said softly with a smile on her face. He pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back. Then before she pulled back, she gave him a brief kiss on the cheek and I wanted nothing more than to punch him out.

"Hey love," he said. He let go of her and then showed her the bouquet of red Roses.

"Oh Miomi, they're beautiful." She said as she took them in her arms. Her eyes sparkled as she looked down at the large amount of flowers wrapped up in shining paper and tissue paper as well.

"I had the thorns cut so they wouldn't hurt you," he said. "I mean, you shouldn't have a single flaw on your skin Yayuki. You're too beautiful for that." her grinned and she giggled.

This was disgusting.

And I wasn't about to just stand here and watch while she showed her love to her boyfriend and completely forgot about me. I'm not a person that likes being easily forgotten about. But it seems like she already has.

"How sweet," she placed her nose to the flowers and inhaled. "And they smell lovely."

"Yeah. It was hard finding a good pair of Roses you know. I mean, most of the time, Roses smell disgusting and I knew that you wouldn't like that at all. It took me a day to find them." yeah right. I bet all he did was buy the cheapest pair and spray it with rose-scented perfume or something.

"Well, they were definitely worth it," she looked back up at him and then gave him another kiss on the cheek as she got closer. "I'll go put these in a vase. I'll be right back." And then, without even glancing towards me, she walked past her boyfriend and headed towards the exit of the living room. I held in my frustrating and the sudden urge to kill Miomi.

He had ruined it.

Now, not only has Yayuki forgotten about me—which hurt the most for some reason—but I also won't receive a straight answer from her. Although I already knew it, I wanted to hear her say it.

I looked back at Miomi. That perverted look in his eyes was at its fullest as he watched her leave. I exhaled through my nose. He shouldn't be staring at her like that. He had no right.

He finally seemed to notice that I was there because he turned around to look at me. The perverted look in his eyes was gone, and replaced with something like a territorial look. Che. He had no right to gain that look. If he was so territorial about his girlfriend, then he'd be at her side every second and not off fucking some other chick.

"Hey," he said. "The name's Kirukaze Miomi—what's yours?" he held out his hand. I didn't even bother to look at it as I walked away from the redhead.

I didn't want to be near him.

And I didn't want to be near _her_.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dinner

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

We were eating now.

We were in the upper dining room of their house. It had been decorated to look like a winter wonderland with a white Christmas tree and everything. The table was solid glass, even the legs, which were completely reinforced, and it was circular, allowing everyone to have a view of each other.

I was seated next to my parents, and much to my annoyance, Yayuki was sitting right next to me, along with Miomi on her other side. From my position, I could see that the two were holding hands under the table. He kept stroking his thumb over the top of her hand, and her grip on him always tightened. I clenched my teeth as I looked away.

Nauseating.

"It's such a pleasure to have you over for Christmas, Miomi," Mrs. Onagi said. "I haven't seen you in nearly three months."

"Well Mrs. Onagi, I have been a little busy with the team. I mean, Coach Ibiki has been keeping us super late after school—making us practice and lift weights so we can get ready for the next season—and I'm afraid that that's left me very little time to spend with your daughter." he said.

"Being captain of the team is a blessing, but at the same time, it's a curse."

"I heard that you won your last game of the season, winning it all," Mr. Onagi said. "That must've been some victory considering that Konoha hasn't won in, what, five years?" he asked.

"That's true sir," I rolled my eyes as I continued to eat my chicken. Since when did he learn his manners? "It's one of our greatest accomplishments so far."

"I heard about that too," great, now my dad's in the conversation. "Is it true that you're the youngest captain in the history of the team?" I looked over at him and saw him grin. Pride was definite in his eyes.

"Yes sir," he answered. "It's really gonna help me out a lot when I apply to college."

"What college are you planning to go to?" my mother asked.

"As long as it's one of the best in the country,"—he turned towards Yayuki—"And the love of my life is there, then I'm okay with it." she blushed. The same blush that she gives me. I angrily stabbed my chicken. Pretending it was Miomi. But then continued to eat it as if nothing were wrong. I'd get him later.

"Oh Miomi…" that made me freeze. Her tone of voice was the same that she used on me earlier.

I had to exhale through my nose to keep calm.

"You're too much sometimes… honestly…"

Why was she speaking to him like that?

Why the _hell _would she still talk to him like that?

And most of all, why was it bothering me so much? I shouldn't care that she was showing her true feelings towards the guy she's infatuated with. And yet I can't help but want to murder Miomi and just… take her for myself.

What the hell was wrong with me?

"Aw, that's so sweet," Mrs. Onagi said. "Of course, you'll have to work extra hard in order to complete that task Miomi. Yayuki's already been pre-accepted into my alma mater."

"Then I'll start working harder than I ever have, when school starts again," Miomi said. "I guarantee you that by the time Yayuki and I graduate, I'll have an acceptance letter from there, telling me that not only have I been accepted, but I also have a full-time scholarship." Pfft. Does he even _know_ which college she went to?

"And I hope that you'll come over and show us the letter, right?" she asked.

"Of course Mrs. Onagi," he answered. "After all, how am I going to prove that I kept with my word if I don't have the stone-cold evidence?"

I tuned out of the conversation.

Miomi had quickly become the center of attention and the adults continued asking him about his plans for the future and at one point, asked how he met Yayuki in the first place. I wasn't interested in this story at all. So I just focused on my food and quickly finished up the meal. I drank the last of my beverage, and then placed the crystalline glass down.

He was still talking.

"And so I asked her out and… here we are." I looked down and saw that his hand had moved position. It was no longer holding hers, but on her thigh, with her hand over his. She better be pulling him off, or I swear, I'm cutting it off.

"That's such a sweet story," my mother said. "It's much nicer than how I and Dioyama met. I mean, everyone meets their soul mate in college."

"So true," Mrs. Onagi said. "At least my daughter's story will be different. After all, as nice as meeting your love in college is, there's really nothing unique about it anymore. And while others believe they meet their love in high school, it doesn't exactly last you know." She had a worried look on her face. Almost like she _expected _Yayuki and Miomi's relationship to end quickly. I'd _pray_ for that to happen.

"Ah don't worry about that Mrs. Onagi," Miomi said. "I assure you that I will hold on to your daughter for the rest of my life. I will never let her go."

Pfft.

Wanna bet?

I'll show this bastard just how much of a lie that was. He probably still thought that Yayuki—his innocent girlfriend Yayuki—hadn't done a single irresponsible thing in her life. That she was as faithful to him as she believed he was to her.

She wasn't an idiot.

And yes, she was as faithful to him as he was to her.

The bastard needed to know that he couldn't just go around doing those sort of things to girls. I'm pretty sure nearly every girl in the freaking school, besides her and her friends, have spent an entire night with him. I also wouldn't put it past him to do them with his sister.

(He seems like that type of person, no?).

And how was I going to show him that, you might be wondering. Well, it simple…

I moved my hand closest to her, slowly. I made it seem like I was focused eating when I rested it on her thigh. I felt her body tense, and this didn't seem to go unnoticed by the others.

"Yayuki, honey," her mother said. I began to move my hand to her inner thigh. "What's the matter?" her mother asked her. I glanced at her to see how she would handle this. She was now holding her boyfriend's hand, while I was tempting her, and her mother demanded an answer from her. Let's see just how good at multitasking she is, then.

"Oh," she said. "I'm fine mom. It's just… I was thinking about something and was so deep in thought, I guess I got scared a little when movement happened." She said. Amazing. She lied, but was probably also speaking the truth as well.

She really was good at multitasking. Maybe my previous thought, that she was just using me to get back at her boyfriend, had been true?

And if that's so…

She's gonna pay.

While her mother acknowledged the answer as passable, and a new conversation topic came up, I moved my hand higher until I felt a softer material than usual. Elastic. I hooked one finger under and pulled it back before snapping it loose. She took it well. She didn't faze or anything. But her cheeks were slightly pinker.

I then moved my hand so that it went closer to her sacred area. My hand was soon squeezed as it seemed that she was wearing three layers of clothing underneath.

Then I went lower to the one area I knew better than her _boyfriend_. In fact, I think I know everything about her better than that idiot. It's not like he spends time with her. Or… he could be but I just don't know it. And if that's so...

With anger burning inside me, I pressed hard against her. I immediately felt her legs tighten together, and squeeze. I looked at her face and could see that her upper cheeks were tinted full pink. She then leaned against her boyfriend. The action made me begin to move my thumb in circular motions.

She flinched, tightening her legs, and I began to feel the wetness from inside of her. She started to squirm, rubbing her thighs closer together and squeezing my hand.

I'd like to see how long that bastard can hold onto her now.

She moved her head a little on top of her boyfriend's shoulder, while I continued to tease her. I went at a slow pace, but I knew, that just like every other time I've done this to her, she wanted me to go faster. The friction she was trying to build up with her thighs was proof of that.

They were moving more rapidly now, but I still wouldn't speed up. I was gonna torture her. Because if she's about to play me, then I'm playing her.

I could sense that she was close to her climax. The layers of clothing she wore were nearly soaked now, and that's when I immediately retracted my hand. I saw her eyes goes wide and then something close to a frown appear on her face.

Our parents were too deep in their own conversation to notice, but looking at Miomi, I could see that he was frowning.

He knew.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

I've had enough.

I'm sick and tired of everyone focusing on Miomi. Even my own parents seemed to forget completely about me ever since that man-whore came. And while dinner was over, they still focused mainly on him. They were all sitting down on the couches, surrounding the happy couple, and still asking him all sorts of questions. Hell, my own father was even joking about handing over the company to _him_ instead of _me_. What the hell?

Growling, I left the area and immediately began to head up the stairs. They wouldn't notice if I was gone. They're all too occupied with _Mr._ and _Mrs. Kirukaze_.

Honestly.

How the hell did the night turn out like this? Everything was just fine until I started thinking that she was playing me—which she could be. The very thing her _boyfriend_—and I use the term mockingly—does. She just had to make me feel like I was important to her.

She just had to do that.

God… she fucks with me so much.

I thought things were fine. I was keeping her away from her boyfriend, and in return, she was happy. At least she _seemed_ happy. Now I wasn't so sure if she was truly happy or not.

Going up the stairs that led up to the third floor, I decided to find something to do on the floor that was made for her. With any luck, I'll break something and then she'll have to talk to me about it. Sure she'll be angry, furious, and probably curse me out or something, but at least I'd have her attention. At least she'd realize that I still existed.

The stunt I pulled back then, about an hour ago, seemed completely lost on her. She had no signs that she acknowledged what I had done to her. It was like… she just forgot about it.

And that upset me.

I was finally on her floor and decided to head for her room. That held her most sacred objects. And finding me in her room would definitely cause a reaction from her. I wasn't sure if it would be positive, or negative, but it would be something.

And it'd be _at_ me.

Not her boyfriend—but _me_.

I opened the door to her room and stepped in. Turning on the lights, I noticed that music immediately started to play. She must have it set to automatic or motion or light sensor, or something. God. She really loved music.

I went over to her bed and laid down on it. Her sheets were purple, and pure silk. They were smooth and soft and her scent was all over the place. It was beginning to drive me mad. The perfume and her natural scent… they were so intoxicating that I just wish that I had her under me right now.

Closing my eyes, I unconsciously pictured just that.

_Her skin was covered in sweat. Her eyes were glazed over, and her face was a mix between tan and red. Her hands were around my neck and I leaned my head down to start kissing her neck._

_She moaned._

"_Hitomi-kun…"_

_I started to work my way down her body. I stopped at the swell of her breasts as I began to pull down the top of her dress. I started to kiss all over and she soon giggled._

"_That tickles…"_

_I continued working on her breasts. I brought one hand up and started to kneed the two together. She moaned as her lips puckered. They were red from the brutal kisses I had given her before. And her neck was absolutely covered in hickies thanks to me._

_I brought my mouth to her nipple and began to suck on it. She gasped and said my name._

"_Miomi-kun…"_

I stopped thinking.

I instantly began to glare up at her light green ceiling. How could I possibly think about that? How could I imagine her calling out _his _name. It was supposed to be _my name_. Only my name was supposed to pass through her pretty pink lips. Not his. Never his.

But she called out his instead…

She had been thinking about him. Even in my fantasies Yayuki was thinking about Miomi. Did she think it was Miomi whenever I was on top of her? Is that why she always held back her moans? Was she afraid that she might accidently call out his name and get herself in trouble? Because if that was it, I swear to god I'll hurt her.

She shouldn't be doing that. She shouldn't be thinking of other men while I'm around. She should only think about me. Nothing else… no one else… just… me…

* * *

.

* * *

I was still in her room. About half an hour had passed and I was slowly feeling better, the fact that she moaned out Miomi's name in my hallucination no longer got on my nerves. And why, might you ask, am I suddenly okay with it? Well… I've decided to give up on her.

I wasn't about to get fucked up in the head by some chick just because she keeps giving mixed signals. I mean, she smiles at me and then him. She kisses me and then she kisses him.

Does she fuck me and then fuck him?

My jaw clenched.

My fingers became fists.

She better not be. Because if I found out that I've been going inside the same area as Miomi, then I think I might just lose it. I mean, who _knows_ how many STDs that idiot could be carrying? I might have to get tested and prescribed for each single one, and just wait fifteen years while AIDS finally claims my life, along with hers.

As I finished thinking this, the door to her room began to open. I stiffened as I thought it might be Miomi, or one of her parents, but then soon relaxed a little once I saw that it was actually her.

"There you are…" she said softly. She stepped inside and then closed the door. "I thought you left or something." She placed a lock of her black hair behind her ear, before starting to get closer to me.

"Don't touch me," I said as she took a seat on her bed. I didn't bother looking at her as I said this. I just kept my hand over my eyes while my head was titled towards the ceiling.

"And why shouldn't I touch you?" she was annoyed. I could hear it. She let out a groan of frustration. "You touched me… didn't you?" I still didn't answer.

"Geez Hitomi," she finally said. "I don't know what's been with you all night, but you've been acting like a real bitch lately." She narrowed her eyes at me and I matched it.

"The hell did you just call me you stupid cheerleader?" I was starting to sit on her bed and began to approach her. She didn't seem intimidated at all. In fact, her eyes just hardened and she kept her body firm and didn't back down when I was just about two inches away from her and staring her down.

"B-I-T-C-H. Hitomi… Hitomi… you stink."

I growled and grabbed her by her shoulders. She gasped the second I threw her back on the bed and I stared down at her. She blew some hair out of her eyes.

"What the hell Hitomi?" she yelled at me. She was about to get off the bed but I grabbed her by her waist and kept her back. She started to struggle and kick. "Let. Me. Go." she said. She was starting to dig her nails, which were painted using the Christmas colors, into my skin. It hurt a little. But I wasn't about to let her go.

"Not until you apologize for calling me a bitch."

"_Me_?" she exclaimed. "_You're_ the one who's supposed to be _apologizing_ Itorashi!" she was calling me by my last name. She was obviously upset.

"For what?" I asked.

She scoffed. "You've been mean to me nearly all night…" her voice suddenly soften. "I've been trying to speak to you and… and you ignore me. You touch me while Miomi and our parents are there… almost getting us caught… making me think things were okay again. Then I come into my room… and you're here… and you're still acting like… like… a _bitch_."

Was she hurt by the way I was acting?

Did she actually hate that I was ignoring her.

.

.

.

No.

She hated it because I wasn't paying attention to her. The second her boyfriend came, she completely ignored me. She was happy that he was there. She didn't care about me at all. She didn't care about the way I acted. Chances are that the only reason she even came looking for me is because not only did our parents leave, but her boyfriend as well.

We were alone.

"Why do you care?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean…" I brought her in closer to me and could easily inhale her sweet, sweet scent. But I wasn't about to get distracted by that. "You seemed to completely forget about me when your _boyfriend_ came." My grip on her tightened while her grip loosened.

"…"

I bit my lip.

"Hitomi—I—"

"So you _were_ too into your _boyfriend_ to realize that you had another _guest_." I practically growled these words out. I swear to god, if she tells me that she forgot about me the second Miomi stepped into the room, I am getting her back.

"N-no…" she said softly. "It's not like that. I swear. I just—"

"Liar…" I growled this out. Immediately I brought my hands up higher and began to squeeze her breasts. She gasped and I almost froze. That daydream I had a while ago was starting to get to me. I actually got scared that she might call out that idiot's name.

"H-hitomi…" she said. "W-what…" I had my hands over where her nipples were and I pinched them. Her legs began to move around. She was starting to stir.

I smirked as I noticed this. I knew that her body was starting to get warmer. In all the times that I've had Yayuki in my bed, I always managed to pick up a few things without even knowing. And one of the things I knew as that when she squirmed, she was getting wet.

"Answer me Yayuki," I said in her ear. I licked her neck and I could feel her back arching. My hands were becoming fuller and fuller by the second.

I continued to play with them. They were warm. And smooth from the fabric. Her breathing was heavier and at one point, she bit her bottom lip. She was resisting.

"Hm," I said as I smirked. "Tell me Yayuki," I said as I continued to play with her. "Has you little _boyfriend _ever touched you like this?" I asked. I squeezed her roughly and she gasped... She better answer me.

"W-what?" she asked.

"Do you let that idiot touch you like I do? Do to you what I do? Do you?" I asked.

I narrowed my eyes once I didn't receive a response. That could mean two things. She either didn't want to answer because it was true, or she was distracted. But the latter was impossible. She's never been able to get distracted when I do this to her, before.

Meaning…

"You do let him; don't you?"

"…"

I removed my hands from her breasts. I immediately started to head for the door. I wasn't about to stay here with her any longer. I honestly felt disgusting. To think that all the times I thought I had her to myself, I was actually sharing her with her stupid boyfriend.

How could she?

How could she possibly play me like that? Use me like some sort of toy? I was just a pawn in her little game. And while, usually, I'd be able to prevent these things, this time, I fell for it.

.

.

.

Because I fell for her.

Dammit.

I had fallen for the girl. Those idiots were right the other day. My change in behavior… the way I was always on my phone texting her… how I would blow off everything else just so I can be with her. I had been acting like her boyfriend because I honestly felt that way.

I hadn't wanted to get attached to her. But I did. And it had gotten so bad that I let _this_ happen. I was such an idiot.

"Hitomi…" I finally heard her say. "Hold on… I… I don't…"

"Whatever." I said... I made it to her door and had my hand on the doorknob. I was twisting it when I felt her grip on my arm. Why was she touching me?

"No. Hold on Hitomi, I—"

"Don't care." I turned the doorknob and started stepping out the door. But she was holding me back. She was tugging on my arm, trying to keep me from leaving. And while it _seemed_ like she wanted me to stay, I just wanted to go.

Far away.

From her.

But to do that, she needed to let go.

So I turned around and quickly grabbed her wrist. She gasped and I ripped her wrist from my jacket. Then I threw her hand back at her and watched as a look of shock crossed over her face. She held onto her hand.

"Hitomi…" she said sadly… softly.

"Don't ever touch me again, Yayuki," I said. "Stay the hell away from me." when she was about to say something I narrowed my eyes at her, telling her to shut up.

In return, she narrowed her eyes at me.

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" she asked me. She had her hands at her side and was in a powerful stance. I scoffed.

"_You're_ my problem." I responded.

"What? Me?" she said as she placed a hand on herself. "What the hell have I done? I've done nothing but always be nice to you Hitomi. You couldn't possibly be angry about that." somewhat of a hurt expression came on her face and she soon had her hands at her side, again.

I ignored her as I continued to walk out of her room. I didn't have to answer her.

"Hitomi hold on!"

I grabbed the doorknob and slammed her door shut. The sound echoed throughout the hallway and then I heard her pounding on the door.

"Don't you ever talk to me again Yayuki." I said as I continued to hold onto her doorknob, keeping her from getting out. "I'm done with you. I don't even want to see you at my house anymore. And if you ever come up to me, even during school, I'll hurt you."

The pounding stopped, and then all I heard was silence. After I knew she wouldn't try anything, I let go of the doorknob and began to leave her house.

I was never coming back in here.

* * *

I was just as the foot of her stairs when I saw him. Miomi. He was leaning against the door that was my only escape from this place. And from everything that had to do with her. He had his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

I began to glare at him as he looked up at me and did the same. Only my glare was much harder than his. And I had every reason to glare at him.

He pushed himself off the door and came over to me. I shoved my hands in the pockets of my jacket while he continued to have his crossed. When he was about a foot away, he stopped. His glare got even harder now. What was he so angry about, anyway? He had no reason to be angry.

He had everything.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, Itorashi-nerd?" I froze. He knew who I was.

"The hell are you talking about?" I growled out at him. His hands seemed to tighten around each other and I knew that at any given moment, he was ready to fight me. Whatever. I could take this bastard down, easily.

"Don't play dumb you loser," he said. "I don't give a damn that you're practically lying to everyone in the whole school about who you are, but I do care that you were touching my fucking girlfriend." So he _had_ seen what I did to her under the table. I guess it would've been hard to miss, too. After all, she had been leaning against his shoulder. Her eyes glazed and face pink…

I shook the image out of my head.

I would no longer think of her.

"Che," I said. "That was one time. You can have your girlfriend back. I'm sick of her."

His eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, like I _actually believe_ that shit." I glared harder at him. "I know your type. You hide yourself just so you can get all the girls because they think you're dangerous or whatever. I don't give a damn if you try that on anyone else. What I hate is that you're doing it on my girlfriend. You're fucking doing shit to her that I should be doing."

"Lay off my girlfriend Itorashi," he said. "She's mine and no one but me is supposed to touch her."

I smirked.

His description of me was humorous, in a way. He actually thought I hid myself at school just so I can get a girl. Che. I hid myself to keep those stupid girls away from me.

It just backfired, once.

But never again.

Although, why not let this idiot think that? If he knew the real reason, he'd expose me for sure. But if he thought what he thought, then he'd keep quiet because he'd think that all of his little sluts would forget about him, the second they knew what I was actually like.

So yeah, why _not_ play along?

"Too bad," I said. "I've already done that _and more_ to her. More than you've _ever done_ and _ever will_ Kirukaze." He immediately grabbed the collar of my shirt.

"The fuck did you do?" he growled.

"I took the very thing you wanted."

He pushed me back. I almost tripped over the stairs but I caught myself. I looked up at the idiot and was just about to punch him when I saw the look on his face.

It was hurt.

He was in pain.

I could feel myself wanting to throw up.

If he never really cared for her, if all he thought about her was that she was just another fuck, he wouldn't be acting this way. He'd be okay with me screwing her. Constantly having my way with her and being her official first.

But instead…

Dammit.

He loves her.

I can tell.

I've seen that expression before, on one of my other friends. He was madly in love with a girl and was pissed as hell once he found out she was already taken. Miomi's look was like an exact replica of it.

My anger left me.

Screw this.

All she needed to know was that he loved her back, and everything would be okay. She'd instantly forget about me and would go about doing whatever the hell she usually did, with her boyfriend. She'd move on with her life.

"Don't act like an idiot," I said. "I'm leaving anyway, and I'm never coming back."

"You can have your stupid girlfriend. I'm done with her."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

So… that's basically it… Hitomi's_ done_ with Yayuki. To be honest, this wasn't how I originally planned the chapter. I wanted to make things all okay between the two, but then I thought, _But how would that lead him to revealing himself?_ Plus, I didn't want to make their relationship the only one that was okay. I wanted each of them to be different and Sakura and Sasuke's relationship is the only one that's okay, at the moment. So what do you think? Yeah, it's getting way more dramatic. And next chapter just continues it. Review please and hope you liked!

Xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	11. Hitomi: Part 2

Hello people. Welcome to part two of the Hitomi chapter. Now, I know that, since the last chapter, a lot of you are now having mixed feelings about Yayuki and surely want to get rid of them. You're also probably wondering why I did what I did and made them split. But like I said, each couples' relationship is different and I needed a unique element to keep them moving and remind me about the plot of this story. Hitomi and Yayuki's element just happened to be a shattered romance. I mean, Sasuke and Sakura have the whole just-starting-to-realize-their-feelings thing, and Naruto and Hinata have the whole mobster-father-caused-a-coma thing. Hitomi and Yayuki have the I-can't-believe-I-was-so-blind thing going on, okay? (You'll learn of the other couples' relationships in the next four chapters). Anyways, I hope this chapter clears up everything and anything—including your doubts—and that you like it, as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own the original _Naruto_ characters. I only own my own and the plot.

Reviews

GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo- here's the update. I'm so happy you love it!

Laura-Jean95- Here's the more you've wanted to read! It's great that you love it as well.

anilove15- yeah, I know, he really is. And don't worry, everything will be up in the air and open and cleared in this chapter. The first half is depressing though. The second half is the part that helps. And I know, I hate making him miserable, but he has that type of relationship with her.

XxGoddess AthenaxX- he wouldn't burn a hole through your head… he'd just… course lightning through your veins and disable you forever, heh, heh… Now if you were Yayuki—that's a different story. I know, when I wrote it, I was actually thinking about re-writing it and making everything happy. But then that would be boring. He cries… when… um… okay, so he doesn't exactly cry.

I Love All Books Sakura-Sasuke- you think they're magical, how sweet! I'm so glad that all of my hard work pays off. Thank you!

sasukeXXXsakura15- I know, I would've liked it better as well, but I couldn't do it. It would mess up the plot. That would've been great to do… I might use that at some point, like for the attachment to this story, of course, all credit goes to you for the idea. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter better, even if the smallest, tiniest bit.

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Christmas Day

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Honestly…

I don't understand how in one day, my world just seemed to crumble. Everything fell before my eyes and this world I thought I was living in, this world that almost seemed perfect, had suddenly been shattered like glass. I never once would've thought that it'd be so fragile to break.

I had been, unconsciously, trying so hard to sustain it. To hold it all together and keep it from… obliterating.

And I failed.

Because now, as I laid on my bed, staring at the pictures I had taken on my phone, of _her_, I couldn't help but feel a pain in my heart. A pain that was in a hole, that was now vacant, but had somehow filled itself without my noticing. But I noticed it now. Oh _god_ did I notice it.

I was in pain. Hurting. With each picture. With each smiling moment where I actually felt… _important_, the hole just seemed to eat away at my heart.

How could I be such an idiot?

How could I let her in so much?

I acted the way I did to repel girls. To keep them from bugging me. To keep them from getting too close to me to the point where I felt… how_ she_ made me feel. And yet… I let it happen. It let myself be fooled so easily by… _her_.

I switched to the next picture. I bit my lip as I felt the pain grow even more. In the picture, she was smiling. Her head was against mine and I was sleeping. She was snuggling against me and her smile showed pure happiness.

To be honest, I didn't even know I had a few of these pictures on my phone. I had just been searching for an old picture that one of my friends asked me to send, and I stumbled upon this file.

She practically took all of them.

Secretly.

And she labeled them, _YayuXTomi_.

It killed me. Honestly, it did.

In that file, the file I was still looking through, there was nothing but pictures of moments that I shared with her. Some of them, surprisingly, I knew of. They were when she insisted on just taking a picture of me doing something. But all of the others were in secrecy. And since my phone was touch-screen, she doodled on a few.

In this specific one, where I was sleeping, she had placed a sticker of a sleeping hat on me, there were clouds everywhere, as well as stars. For a caption, she wrote, _Kawaii! X3_.

The next photo I actually knew about. And it actually caused the edges of my lips to tug. I knew about it because I had taken it. She was covered in bubbles, her hair and everything. A few were gathered in her hands and, with her lips pursed, she was blowing them in my face.

That memory… I think it caused all of this, really.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Grooming Time

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Agitated, Hitomi continued to chase around Hoto. The pup was running as fast as he possibly could to try and escape him. He growled as he was forced to jump over his own couch and dove to try and grab Hoto—but just as his tail was in reach, the pup jumped and managed to dodge him._

_Hitomi plotted down ungracefully on the floor and let out a feral growl as he looked at Hoto on top of the chimney and was looking down at his master._

_Since he knew the pup well, he could tell that deep inside, he was enjoying making his master look like a fool. Because, Hitomi was a person who was always aware of how he acted around others, and he somehow kept his demeanor the same no matter the situation._

_So there have been very few moments where he was falling, tripping, and actually looked like the loser he portrayed himself at school, to be. And trying to get Hoto to settle down to cause this day to be over faster caused all of those moments._

_And he hated it. He seriously, freaking did. And while he'd love nothing more than to hand Hoto over to a professional, he almost got sued once for the damage Hoto caused to the person and the office, and he swore that he was never going back. And while he hadn't understood why that person was acting that way, he did now._

_Hitomi hated having to do this for Hoto. He [Hoto] pulled nearly every trick in the book. He hid, he jumped, he ran, he tripped, he diverted. Sometimes having a smart pet was a real curse, and not a blessing._

_But he wasn't about to let Hoto win. He was the master in the situation, not that wolf._

_Blowing a strand of hair out of his eyes he continued to glare._

"_Listen Hoto," he said as he began to get up. "I don't give a damn how far you run and hide, but I _will_ fucking catch you and you _will_ get groomed."_

_Today was grooming day, for Hoto._

_A day that, honestly, almost never happened. For some reason, Hoto just didn't seem to like getting groomed. He was smart enough to know when the day was coming up and often hid in places like his parent's bedroom or the kitchen cabinets—forcing Hitomi to look for him all day and by the time he found him, it was too late to do a single thing._

_He usually found him at midnight._

_Needless to say that after three years of having to groom Hoto on his own, Hitomi dreaded grooming day more than the little wolf. But enough was enough. Seven years. Seven long years of putting up with this—him doing it himself and hiring new people to—and Hitomi was determined to put it to an end._

_Running into the living room, Yayuki, who had once again spent the night, and was now witnessing the event, covered her mouth as she tried to hold back her laughter. In the two weeks that she's known Hitomi, she never actually knew what he was really like, in his home environment._

_Of course, she's learned that he cracks jokes every now and then. He smirks a lot. Can play various instruments. Is as well-educated as she thought he was. Loves video games. Rarely eats junk food. _And hates sweets_!_

_She honestly couldn't believe that one. She knows that she could never live without sweets. If she tried—no. She will never try because she will _die_._

_But out of everything she's learned of Hitomi, she never would've guessed that he had his moments where he wasn't as graceful as he seemed. But to be honest… it was hilarious and she loved it! But she wasn't about to tell him that._

_There wasn't a doubt in her mind that he might get angry and try to kick her out. She didn't want to leave. She wasn't _about_ to leave. After all, she's risking various things just to be here with him._

_For instance, considering how Kurenai was still disappointed at her for missing the Saturday practice two weeks ago, she was keeping the girl on a very tight leash and today they had another practice. Yayuki knew that once she got to school on Monday, Kurenai would chew her out, again._

_Then there was the fact that she was also supposed to go on a date with Miomi, after her cheerleading practice. That obviously wasn't about to happen either because of the fact that she was staying for the full weekend and wasn't going to see Miomi._

_Plus, the constant risk of the possibility of getting caught by either her parents, or Hitomi's, was always in the air. But Hitomi's parents were away for the weekend and she was certain that hers were, as well. After all, she left Friday afternoon, with a bag of weekend necessities, and Yuksi as well. She hasn't seen her parents since._

_Yuksi hopped onto the couch and looked down at the scene. She saw Hitomi on the ground, Yayuki's body shaking as she tried to stifle her laughter, and Hoto on the chimney. She was confused._

"_Oh my god," Yayuki finally said as she removed her hand from her mouth. Hopping over the couch, she went over to Hitomi as he push-upped his was to a standing position. "Are you alright Hitomi?" she asked. She grabbed hold of his arm as she helped him up._

_Shaking his head, Hitomi ran a hand through his hair as he moved some out of his hair out of his vision and looked at the female. "Yeah," he answered. "I'm fine."_

"_I can't believe you go through this once a month," she stated. _

"_Please, this is the calmest he's ever been. It's usually much, much worse than this." he stated. Yayuki let go of his arm and then smirked at him, placing her hands on her hips. Hitomi looked at her curiously._

"_What?"_

"_I can't believe it takes you so long to do this," she said with something close to laughter in her voice._

"_What do you mean?" he slightly narrowed his eyes. What was so funny about this? He gets that watching him fall multiple times on his ass was a little humorous but the entire situation itself wasn't funny at all. And he was pretty sure she was smart enough to see that._

"_I mean," Yayuki said as she grabbed Yuksi once the animal jumped into her arms (she loved being close to her master at all times) and gave Hitomi a smug look. "I have to go through the same thing with Yuksi and it takes me about an hour to get her to settle down—you've been at it for two. Tsk. Tsk." She shook her head as she scolded him. Hitomi growled._

"_Pfft, whatever," he said. "Yuksi's a girl. Of _course_ she would love to get groomed."_

_Hearing the words, Yuksi began to move around in Yayuki's arms and, finding it hard to keep her down and not wanting to get scratched, Yayuki let her go._

_Yuksi went over to Hoto on top of the chimney, and then the two were soon gone in blurs of black and white. Yayuki then turned to Hitomi as she re-crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a look that he had grown to know well._

"_On construer my dear, dear, Hitomi—as you just saw—despite Yuksi's feminine roots, she _hates_ it. She runs and jumps and hides. I get scars and often have to replace things that were broken. Your house is still intact. You can't say that this is tough when it's clearly not."_

_Hitomi was now fully glaring at the smirking female. To be honest, he believed that she was lying. That she was just trying to lead him into a trap where he would then be shown up._

_This was a constant thing with them, now. Always trying to one-up each other in nearly everything they did. He never knew just how competitive the cheerleader actually was. She accepted each one of his challenges—many of them sex-related—but he always won and she grew angry and stormed out—but returned like an hour later._

_But this time, he could see that she actually had a chance in beating him. After all, Yayuki wasn't a liar. She told him the truth in absolutely everything he asked her, no matter how personal the question._

_So she wasn't lying about this._

_She actually got Yuksi calmed down and groomed probably in a two-hour time limit. He's used that same amount of time just trying to catch Hoto, and was falling dramatically. _

_She could win this._

_She really could._

_He wasn't about to let that happen._

_He knew he wouldn't like losing to a girl. No matter how nice it felt to have her company on the weekends, filling his empty house with laughter and passion, he wasn't about to let her beat him at anything. And he was determined to make sure this happened._

"_Yeah?" he asked. She nodded her head. "Then how about you show me your expertise ways, Yayuki? I want to see _you_ try and get Hoto in a tub of water and soap."_

"_Fine," Yayuki said as she stepped closer to him. She looked him straight in the eyes and they both had to crane their necks a little because she was a head shorter than he was. "And not only will little Hoto take a bath, but he will also let me finish his grooming." Hitomi scoffed. He has never been able to get Hoto to start—let alone _finish_—those things, and he was pretty certain she couldn't do that._

_Forget that Hoto seemed to enjoy her touches and caresses of his fur, there was nothing in this world, not even a female, who could get that wolf to stay still and get groomed._

_She saw his eyes sparkle._

_She raised an eyebrow in question._

_And not only will Yayuki fail, but he'll also get to see her run and jump. It was sure to be an interesting little show considering how she could be called _hot_ and, while he's seen her do these things in her cheerleading uniform, he's yet to see them in only his shirt and her panties and bra—the only clothing she was wearing, right now. He was so glad his parents were gone for the weekend._

"_I get to record your failure, though."_

"_You can record all you want Hitomi—but it most certainly will _not_ be my failure, but my _success_."_

_He scoffed._

"_Let's see what the pictures say."_

* * *

"_Alright Yayuki," Hitomi said as he added the rest of the amount of Hoto's shampoo that he was supposed to use to groom him, into a dark blue tub filled with water, and began to mix it around, making bubbles in the process. "Everything's set. Now all that's left is—"_

"_Here Hoto. Here boy." Yayuki hit her lap multiple times and Hoto, smelling her sweet scent—mixed in with his master's—began to head towards the feminine voice. Meanwhile Yuksi stood a few feet away, she now knew that it wasn't her grooming day and was fine. She was just watching the scene go down, and close to Hitomi, who took a seat next to her and stroked her fur, watching Yayuki. _

_Hoto jumped into Yayuki's arms and she began to stroke his fur in ways that he actually liked it. It was calming and he automatically let down his guard. Hitomi started to get out his phone to record the moments about to happen._

"_Oh, that's a good pup," she said as she continued to lure him in. This never worked on Yuksi because Yuksi was a girl and wasn't fooled by these sort of things. But since Hoto was a boy, it would work on him. "And Hitomi says your bad—screw him."_

"_If you want, we could start another round right now Yayuki." He said as he winked at her. She rolled her eyes at his teenage boy antics. Seriously. Never judge a book by its cover. Because just like she had been when she learned that the quiet, nerdy Hitomi she sees at school, was actually like, you _will_ be astounded._

"_Bad boy." She said to him. He growled and she just laughed. Seeing the phone in his hand though, she then turned her attention to the wolf in her hands, determined to get her success captured and rub it in Hitomi's face later. _

"_Now then," she said as she continued to stroke his fur. "How about I give you a little bath to start of your grooming? Huh?" at the mention of the familiar word, _grooming_, Hoto began to stir in her arms._

_Yayuki was suddenly finding it hard to hold onto him. She tightened her grip around his body and felt the urge to just tranquilize him or something. Seriously. He was wiggling so much that he was near-close to—_

"_Youch!" she screamed. She released him and Hoto bolted. Looking at her stinging, bloody arm, all thanks to him slashing her, Yayuki grew angry. Looking up at Hoto, who was on the other side of the tub, staring at her, Yayuki let out her own growl—surprising both the wolves and Hitomi._

_Hitomi, knowing that something very interesting was about to happen, made sure that his camera was ready to capture her running and jumping. He'd have it on video camera for now, but at the very end, he'll capture the last moment in a picture._

"_You little wolf," she said furiously. "Come back here!" she was usually kind and patient, but when she got hurt, she went feral._

_She ran for Hoto, and eventually decided to jump for his tail, but not even remembering that there was a tub full of water and shampoo in front of her, or just how large it was, she failed and fell in the tub while Hoto ran back into the house—they were out in the backyard—as he continued to escape his grooming day._

_Hitomi held back his laughter. He went over to where her face was just as Yayuki rose her head from the water. Shooting water out of her mouth like a fountain, she glared at the male._

"_So this is what success looks like, huh Yayuki?" he asked as he saved the video and switched to camera, getting ready to take this last picture. "Strange. for some reason I thought you'd come out dry, not wet."_

_Yayuki growled at him, but unlike Hitomi had been before, when he jumped and fail, she recognized the hilarity of the situation and her face and eyes soon lit up as she started to laugh._

_Deciding to get him back for having a pet to do this to her, she grabbed a few of the suds of bubbles that had formed in the water, and placing them in front of her mouth, blew them at him._

_Hitomi took the picture just as she did this before wiping the bubbles off his camera and face. Her laugh never leaving his ears._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

After she had gotten herself dried and changed into some other clothes that she had brought, Yayuki and I spent nearly two hours trying to capture Hoto so he can get groomed, but in the end, we found that if we used Yuksi, it would be easier to get Hoto groomed. As long as they did it together, they were both calm and didn't seem to mind.

It was one of those moments that, until now, I've never looked back on. I never noticed how that seemed to just bring us both together.

We both had to deal with the nearly-impossible task of getting our pets groomed, and had our own ways of succeeding in it. I have a feeling we never would've realized just how simple it was to get them groomed, if we groomed them together, unless she had been over that weekend.

And to think I had wanted to stop her from coming over.

Of course, those simple grooming sessions were now over because I was done with Yayuki.

I was no longer anything to her because I realized, that was all I was, in the first place, _nothing_. Every time I thought that she actually seemed to care for me, had now been exposed as a lie. She was such an amazing liar, even when saying she had never lied; I never would've known.

Scrolling to another picture, I clutched the phone harshly. She was crying in this one. One hand was wiping away her tears while the other was trying to hide herself from the camera.

My heart clenched at the moment. It was really one of the saddest moments her and I shared together. Besides the situation that we were both currently i—no. We didn't have a situation. We simply had a problem resolved and the consequences are negative.

I had taken the picture of this moment.

Trying to cheer her up.

It worked.

Kinda.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

A Heartbroken Girlfriend

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"_Thanks for driving me here, Hitomi," Yayuki said. As the black Lexus stopped in front of her boyfriend's house—which Hitomi had no clue of—Yayuki began to unbuckle her seatbelt and, for a moment, looked at the dark, bright red house._

"_No problem," Hitomi answered as he put the car in park. "This seemed really important and you had no other way to get here."_

_Yayuki smiled softly._

_He was such a nice guy sometimes. Other times he was cold, heartless, annoying, or even perverted, but he was mostly nice to her. And she really, really liked that because he's actually the first male her age who's ever acted this way towards her._

_Who she knew wasn't just acting this way to get into her pants. Besides, he nearly had access to that all the times. And he wasn't a faker. (The school thing doesn't count, though)._

"_I promise it won't take long," she said as she opened the car door on her side. "It's only a thirty-second visit—maybe less."_

"_I don't mind," Hitomi said. "Just do what you need to do, done." He stated. She nodded her head and then stepped out. She then closed the door and Hitomi watched as she sprinted towards the front door of the house._

_Letting out a brief sigh, he decided to take out his phone and play a few games while he waited for her to return. He had a sinking feeling that this might actually take longer than she said. He knew this house—this address. Everyone did._

_Meanwhile, Yayuki was at the door. Her heart was pounding as she debated on whether to knock or not. She could just ring the doorbell and make it seem like a casual visit, but then no one might answer because the doorbell was too soft, anyway. So, raising her fist, she began to softly knock on it. She knocked three times and then waited. She was scared to death right now._

_About half an hour ago, she received a text from on her best art friends, Kin, telling her that, while she was out shopping for new art supplies, she had spotted Miomi with another girl, and overheard him flirting her into bringing her back to his place._

_Yayuki had, of course, wanted to cry._

_She couldn't say that she believed that this wasn't a possibility, because she knew Miomi was unfaithful and Kin would never lie to her. They've known one another too long for a lie to suddenly be uttered between the two. Besides, while she knew that Kin didn't exactly like Miomi, she also knew that the art-girl wouldn't make up something like this just so she'd break up with him._

_But even though she knew all this, she still had to check._

_She wanted to see if, maybe, Kin had accidently mistaken someone else for Miomi and her boyfriend would, at any moment, come to the door dressed in clothes for sleeping, not have any hickies on his neck, and there wouldn't be a—_

"_Can I help you?"_

_Before her was a female with medium-length, curly black hair that shined and was covering her upper body in messy tresses that still, somehow, looked beautiful on her._

_She had amazing green eyes that shined even though no light was getting on them, and the makeup she wore hadn't even run. Her lips were plump but a bit bruised and redder than Yayuki was sure they'd be, and her neck was covered in hickies._

_She had a big bosom and long, lean legs. She was obviously some sort of gymnast or something. Being as how she worked out a lot, as well, Yayuki was able to define a girl's profession by the ways their bodies looked. She spent a lot of time with gymnasts, trying to keep her body in shape as well, and this girl's figure matched that of the other gymnasts, well._

_She was wearing Miomi's football jersey_

_She felt it break._

_Her heart smashed as she looked at the very attractive, black-haired female. Why did he do this to her, again?_

_First the closet and now… _this_._

"_Uh…" she said. Even though the girl seemed to be around her age, Yayuki felt like a complete child to her. She was gorgeous in every sense of the word. She was pretty certain that come tomorrow morning, Miomi would call her, or text her, and breakup with her._

_After all, why would he keep her—who doesn't even want to have sex with him anytime soon—when he could so easily have this girl that looked like a freaking model—and _had_ just had sex with him, prior to meeting him._

"_Is this the Cairo residence?" she asked. She didn't want to look like a heartbroken girlfriend in front of Miomi's potentially new girlfriend. Even though that was exactly what she felt like inside._

"_No." the female responded._

"_Sorry. Wrong address then. Goodbye." She smiled at the girl and the female brutally shut the door in her face. Yayuki stood there for a few moments and was able to hear voices coming from the other end. _

"_Who was at the door?" that was Miomi's voice._

"_Some girl at the wrong address." The mystery girl responded._

"_Really," he said. "Was she hot?"_

"_No; an ugly little thing with glasses."_

"_Bummer…" she clenched her fists in anger. Was he seriously saying that? Was that bastard actually about to try and lure another girl into his bed while he was still with the first? Was he truly that heartless?_

"_Come on, my bed's cold."_

"_I'll warm it."_

_Apparently._

_Not able to take any more of it, Yayuki quickly turned around and began to run back to Hitomi's car. Tears began to spill from her eyes as the fact that her boyfriend was, once again, cheating on her, finally sunk in._

_But at the same time… she couldn't do or say anything about it. What was she supposed to do? Call him out for being unfaithful? She was doing the same thing! She didn't want to be a hypocrite. Besides, she could never find it in her heart to yell at him._

_Scold him, yes, for whenever he tries to touch her in inappropriate places in public._

_But yell at him for cheating… she couldn't find her voice._

_Reaching the car, she quickly opened the door, got inside, and closed it. Her tears and sobs became louder as she was now in the confines of the vehicle, and knew that no one would hear her._

_No one but Hitomi._

_He suddenly felt very angry. And worried. Why would that idiot not even bother trying to cover-up the fact that he just had a fling? Couldn't he have the decency to not let the girl he just cheated on his girlfriend with, answer his girlfriend at the door?_

_But enough about that bastard._

_He had to stop Yayuki from crying right now because it was making him feel bad even though he had nothing to do with it. But he still wanted to see her happy because she was at her prettiest when she was happy. When she was smiling. When she was laughing._

_The complete opposite of what she was now._

_Putting his phone down, he felt himself go completely out of character, and automatic, as he grabbed her by her shoulders and brought her in. He felt her body racking as she continued to pour out her heart into his shirt._

"_Yayuki…" he said softly. He held her even tighter as he felt her place her hands on his shirt, and then begin to bunch up some of the material._

_He didn't like seeing her cry._

_He's only seen her like this one other time… when she confessed that she was deeply in love with her boyfriend, but knew that he cheated on her._

_But she just wasn't able to breakup with him. She said it would do her more harm than good._

_But was holding onto one-sided love really worth it?_

_After all, it didn't make sense to him, to stay with someone who harms you—who you _know_ harms you—just because you're too in love with the person to let them go. It was stupid. It honestly, truly was._

_But he had to cheer up._

_He wanted to see her smile and laugh. Not cry and weep. He liked the happy, playful Yayuki who was innocent and yet seductive when she wanted. Not… _this_ Yayuki._

"_Hitomi…" he heard her say. "I… it hurts… it hurts so much… Why… why did… why…" he held her tighter as she continued to speak. She was heartbroken. He could feel it. He could sense it. He could _see_ it._

And he hated it_._

_But what to make her happy with?_

_What could possibly put a smile on her face long enough for her to stop crying, and for him to actually succeed in comforting her? For those happy moments that they shared, come back to her, and bring back the shine in her eyes and the smile on her lips?_

_And then he remembered._

_Looking down at his phone, he began to set it to picture mode. He knew that she enjoyed taking pictures at random moments. Happy or sad. She just liked it. Maybe that would be enough to cheer her up?_

"_Yayuki," he said softly. "Smile for the camera."_

_She momentarily looked up at him._

"_What? No? Hitomi wai—" he snapped the picture just as she tried to cover her face. She was unsuccessful as half of her face was clearly shown in the camera. He showed the picture to her and she only sobbed harder._

_She _looked_ like a heartbroken girlfriend._

_Crying harder, she was practically soaking his shirt. Hitomi placed his phone on top of the steering wheel, and wrapped his arms harder around her. _

"_Hitomi…" he heard her say after a moment._

"_Hm…?" he asked._

_She felt her grip on his shirt tighten and then her head moved. He moved his away from her for a moment, to allow her to position her head where she wanted._

_Looking down at her, he saw the need in her eyes. The way the tears just seemed to stream down, and could feel her pressing her body harder against him. Maybe there _was_ a way for him to make her feel better, to make her forget?_

_To not feel like a heartbroken girlfriend? _

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

About a day later, she told me why she had been crying when I asked her. It almost made her cry again, retelling the event. I knew why she had cried, but I wanted to hear her say it, to make sure that I actually had a reason to be angry and not have it be some misunderstanding. But she kept herself together as she told me what she discovered while she was at her boyfriend's house.

I, again, tried to get her to breakup with him. To just move on with her life and find someone who _she_ deserves—who deserves _her_.

But she just shook her head and told me the same thing, again, _"I can't… I just… I love him too much."_ And as annoyed as I was that that seemed to be her one and only answer, I simply remained quiet.

Why…

Why wouldn't she just breakup with him already? It could've saved the both of us so much pain had she just cut off her ties with him.

And yes.

I am in pain.

More pain than I had been earlier, when I started. Looking back at these moments. These good and bad times that I had with her… they hurt so, so much right now. And the one thing that sucks the most is that I'm feeling like shit on Christmas.

A day where it's only supposed to be happiness or whatever. And instead, I'm in my room, the lights turned off, moping, and looking at pictures—memories—of a girl who wasn't even my girlfriend… and yet still made me feel that way whenever I was with her.

I let out a brief, deep sigh before scrolling onto the next picture. This one made my eyes go wide. It had been nearly forever since she had taken this one.

It was a little experiment of hers. Out of her general curiosity and the way I always seemed to avoid certain things that happen to a male, she decided to take this picture and see if she could cause the reaction she wanted, out of me.

She hadn't exactly failed—but she also didn't succeed.

And to be honest, I only looked at it once, but never needed to see it again. After all, why look at porn when you can have it?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dirty Picture

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"_Hey Hitomi," Yayuki said as she approached him. Wrapped up in one of his cobalt blue towels, and with her long hair pinned up almost by magic, but still placed in a messy, and yet stylish bun, she got in the way of the male and the mirror._

_He looked down at her and his eyes momentarily focused on her scantily-clad body, before looking at her eyes. He always managed to make eye-contact with her, even when she was fully naked in front of him. And she does that multiple times, by the way. The minx._

"_Can I borrow your phone for a second?" she asked innocently._

_He raised an eyebrow at her._

"_Why?" he asked._

"_Because," she said. "My phone is dead and I kinda have to check on Yuksi." Yayuki had a special collar placed on Yuksi that monitors her health and how she's doing, through a little app that both her and Hitomi's fathers, created, in order to keep track of the animals her father's habitat looks after._

_It was really the first project they ever succeeded at, and caused the merge of their companies. So, in a way, it brought both her and Hitomi together._

_Although he wasn't sure if he should hand over his phone, but letting the fact that he was a teenage boy in the way, when she wrapped her arms around his waist and batted her lashes innocently at him, Hitomi took the dark black and orange object in his hand, before handing it over to the towel-clad female._

_She smiled as she took it in her petite hand and then leaned in to give him a quick kiss on his lips. Letting her coconut-flavored lip-gloss linger there, urging him. _

"_Thank you." she said. She then got out of the way of the mirror, and Hitomi momentarily stared at her as she made her way back to his bathroom._

_He had no clue why but… he had a feeling she was up to something._

_He was suddenly regretting giving her his phone, but she had used herself to make him do as she pleased. She totally got him. Tricked him. And he saw that she was up to something. Up to no good, but he was weak. Dammit._

_Yayuki smiled as soon as she was behind the safe barrier of his silver bathroom door. Clutching the phone to her chest, she moved her gaze and had her purple hues land on the large shower that she would use as her scenery._

_You see, ever since she and Hitomi first started this little affair of theirs—if it could even be _called_ that anymore—a little over a month ago, she's noticed that while he does get horny, he never has any boners to prove it._

_Now, she had three theories for this. He either hides it really well, has super control over his hormones to prevent that from happening, or he's immune to them._

_But she—being as how she was a curious girl and found it strange that Hitomi never got boners—has decided to see if she could possibly give him one by taking a dirty picture of herself in his shower—she wanted to take it in his bathtub but he doesn't have one._

_She heard that was sexy._

_One of her other friends told her so._

_But she wasn't sure if it was enough to give Hitomi a hard-on. I mean, she's been completely naked in front of him, for several minutes, trying to find her clothes, and whenever she looks back at him—nothing._

_So would such a simple picture really do it?_

_Maybe she needed to do something else… like… lay down in chocolate and only have ribbons covering her body? That was _certainly sexier_ than just her in his shower and wet._

_But to put it all together… she didn't exactly have time, okay!_

_Ah, whatever. She guesses she'll find out if it's enough or not, soon._

_And if it turns out that it was enough, that means that Hitomi wasn't almighty and was pretty much just like every average teenage boy. Screw the looks, intelligence and money. Inside, he was still the same as any of them, and she was gonna prove it—even though he always denies it._

_Deciding to get her experiment started, she dropped her towel on the floor, released her hair from the bun she had it in, and then began to climb into his shower. Turning on the cold and hot water, she made it warm, and as it rained down on her, the water felt good against her skin._

_Keeping the phone at arm's length so it wouldn't get ruined—even though she was sure it was waterproof—she then began to place his phone in the correct mode and tried to think of how she should take it. Should it be like a full-body picture? Or just show her top half? Maybe just her lower half? But that didn't exactly seem to be her style._

_While she wanted the picture to be dirty, she didn't want it to be so dirty that, if it ever accidently got out to anyone else besides him, no one but him would still see her naked._

_So…_

_Only her top half…?_

_And then she got it._

_She moved around a little, and with her free hand, began to push her hair over the front of her body. She made it so that they covered her breasts right across her nipples, and decided to take the picture so that everything a little below her piercing would be shown._

_It would not only tease Hitomi because it was directly over an area that he was well-acquainted with, but it would definitely cause him to get hard with her hair sticking to her and everything._

_She hoped._

_She then smiled as she raised the camera a little and snapped the picture. Looking at it, she felt a sense of accomplishment at the way she looked._

_Her hair left her chest to the imagination. And while Hitomi's seen it all, it was still nice to try and preserve a small shred of innocence by covering herself in this picture. The smile she used was seductive, but at the same time cute. Her head had been titled at an angle, her bangs a little to the side, and her piercing and everything was shown, but her jewel wasn't._

_Tee-hee._

_The perfect dirty picture._

_She saved it in the file she secretly created for pictures containing either her, him or both of them (secretly), and then pulled the picture up again. She was going to return his phone now, and see what happens._

_Stepping out of the water and not bothering to wrap herself up with anything, she walked over to the silver door, which had remained unlocked, and opened it. _

_Poking her head out, she called out to him._

"_Here you go Hitomi," she said as she gained his attention and he made his way over to her in nothing but his sweatpants hanging low, showing off his boxers, looking like he took a bath, when he still hadn't. _

_He took his phone from her and couldn't help but look at her. Her entire body seemed a little wet and he could see a hint of his towel on the ground, plus there was a bit of a mischievous look in her eyes. His phone was also slightly wet (but it was waterproof), and the smile on her face seemed to be getting wider._

_She did something._

"_What did you—"_

_She closed the door on him and he growled. What the hell was going on with her? Why did she she slam the door in his face? Was she angry with him? No. Couldn't be. The smile she had on wasn't that of anger but—then again… it _was_ mischievous._

_He then quickly began to unlock his phone as he decided to figure out just what the hell she did to it—did she completely format his memory or something?—and his eyes went wide for a moment when he saw the picture of her, naked, wet, covered in nothing but her hair, and completely teasing him because while certain things were visible, others weren't._

_So that's what she did._

_She took a dirty picture._

_Why? He had no clue. But he did know that he was suddenly getting very hard, and needed to get rid of it quickly. And he wasn't one to jack-off, ever._

_He found it gross and that was just completely under the type of person he was. No one in his society ever did that. And he wasn't about to start it… even though he was a little tempted—but he wasn't going to do it!_

_So, instead he decided to see if she had left the door unlocked—he'd use her to get rid of it since it _was_ her fault—and was happy to see that she had._

_Stepping in, he closed the door and looked towards his shower. He could see her silhouette as she continued to wash herself. Touching herself in certain areas and her hands going all over her body. She knew he was in there and she knew he was watching._

_She planned taking that dirty picture, didn't she?_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

After I took her in my bathroom multiple times, getting clean from the soap and water but still dirty from the sex, I questioned her on why she took that picture in the first place. She told me that it was to see if I'd get a boner. To prove that I was like every other teenage male even though I have good self-control.

I had thought that it was childish.

Of course I got them.

But I just got rid of them quickly.

Plus, then there was also the fact that I found few girls attractive. Meaning that I really had no reasons to get turned-on because all other girls, even super models, seemed dull and plain to me. She had been the second girl I ever thought that was cute, but the first that I went so far with.

She was my first.

And I couldn't help but sometimes lose control whenever she was around, or whenever she did something that, without even knowing, was a turn-on, and getting the urge to just have her all over again.

Of course, the first time I entered her and noticed her lack of a barrier, I had actually been angry. I always swore to myself that the first girl I ever had sex with would be a virgin, like me, and when it turned out that Yayuki wasn't, I immediately felt disgusted at having entered somewhere where her man-whore-of-a-boyfriend, had also been.

That is, until she told me that she took her virginity herself. I doubt she was lying. If she was able to tell me that, then she'd be able to say to me that she lost her virginity to her boyfriend.

But she hadn't.

She took it herself, and since she's never exactly had a real guy enter her, I was technically her first. I technically took her virginity. So I did end up doing what I always told myself I would do when I lost my virginity. I lost it to a virgin.

And I guess that brought us closer.

We were both each other's first and she trusted me enough to tell me that secret of hers. But now… I'm not quite sure if she had later been honest with me.

After all the times I had her in my bed, car, or shower, it never once occurred to me, the possibility, that she could be doing the same thing with Miomi. That she could be spending her days with him, but her nights with me.

After all, she could have broken down, had enough of her boyfriend cheating on her, and just given him what he wanted so that he wouldn't have to go after any other girl, and just stay with her. It would explain why there were less and less girls just talking about their flings with the football captain, even while Yayuki was within ear-shot, and how he seemed to be more controlled… tamed.

And maybe that's why he suddenly loves her.

Maybe that's why, when I left her house yesterday, he wore that angry look on his face.

It was like I said, if she was really just another fuck then he wouldn't care if she was screwing with someone else. Girlfriend or not, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't give a damn if she turned out to be a slut-in-disguise.

But the way he confronted me.

The way he seemed ready to kill me.

The way he said to stay away from her. To never touch her again. How he was supposed to be the only one allowed to touch her in that way, ever…

They were all signs of love.

Of jealousy.

He loved her and there's no doubt in my mind that, right now, while I'm lying here on my bed, alone, and without any sort of warmth, they could both be in her room, wrapped in one another's embraces and he could be kissing her face multiple times, saying _I love you_ in between each kiss.

"_I love you too… Hitomi-kun…"_

I shook my head.

Why had I imagined her saying that to me?

Why, when I had pictured them wrapped in each other's arms, I had accidently pictured myself and her? Not her and her boyfriend?

Unless…

No…

It couldn't be…

But… there was no other reason for the way I was acting towards her. The way I felt. How I had wanted nothing more than to kill her boyfriend multiple times. For hurting her. Using her. And not even realizing that he had one of the most amazing girlfriends, ever.

For breaking her heart nearly every week. For having multiple affairs on the weekends and then coming to school on Mondays and acting like nothing happened. As if he had spent the weekends with his girlfriend and not some random girl.

Everyone at school knew what he had done, though. And many people called Yayuki dumb because they wondered how, with the fact that everyone talked about it, she still hadn't broken up with him? Most girls said that if that was them, they'd breakup with Miomi instantly.

But that was a lie.

To nearly all the females in the school, he was the one guy they all wanted and would never breakup with. No matter what he did to them, they just wanted to keep the title of being his girlfriend.

But none of them understood why she never broke-up with him. They all thought that she was like them, superficial, and wanting the title. It was the complete opposite, really.

Wait…

Why was I defending her?

Why was I defending her choices when she hurt me? When she practically threw me under the bus and was now forcing me to deal with the pain?

Why… why did I still try to make her faults look okay after everything she's done to me…?

Why?

That was my only question.

.

.

.

And I think… I found my answer.

How could I be so stupid?

It was the most obvious thing in the world. I should've realized it sooner with the way I hated it whenever she wasn't with me. With how I practically held on to her the tightest I ever could whenever she was near me. How I couldn't keep my hands off her or even stop inhaling her sweet lavender and vanilla scent.

It was one of the simplest things in the world and I looked past it. I was blind and wasn't able to see it. I was too focused on the big picture and never really paid attention to details.

Ironic, really.

I, after all, always pay attention to details since I sketch a lot. I draw nearly all the time, during my free time, or whenever I find something interesting.

I always got every detail correctly, right down to the last stroke or texture. And yet, I missed this.

Long story short…

.

.

.

I love her.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

It sucked even worst now.

The fact that I could never have her.

How she had probably forgotten about me the moment her boyfriend uttered the words, expressed the feelings that I had just recently found out I held, as well.

Feelings that had grown inside my bedroom. Where it all started. And because of that, I had to get out of there. I have yet to wash my sheets and the last time she was there was actually two days before today. Her scent was still heavily on there and I doubt I'd be able to feel better if I continued to inhale it through the sheets.

Taking a break from my dark and depressing room, that held all of our first memories, I was now down in the living room—the _good _living room with the TV and not the _boring_ one with the fireplace—and lounging on the long couch, just watching some random channel.

I let out a deep, heavy sigh.

How could I let this happen?

How could I possibly let myself fall in love with her? How could I allow her such a large role in my life? She was just supposed to be my art-project partner, nothing more.

But Fate just had to be a bitch and cause her to become _everything and more_.

Now she was on my mind, more than ever, since yesterday. Since I left her in her room, crying, sobbing, and left her house after telling her boyfriend that he could have her. That I was done with her. And to be honest, I was regretting it.

I was regretting not fighting for her. After all, I should've done what she's been doing with her boyfriend and continuing to fight. Never giving up. And in time, maybe I could've won her? Maybe I could've made her mine? Fully mine? And that idiot would never bother us again.

Had I not walked out, I could've been with her right now. She could've been clutching onto my chest, her head under my neck, her scent filling my nose, a smile on her face, and the feeling I got whenever I was with her, at its maximum.

Her boyfriend would've been gone, and we'd have the entire house to ourselves. We could've woken up, I could've given her the gift I had actually bought her, and then we could've just done pretty much whatever the hell we felt like doing. Alone. With no one to bother us for the entire holiday season.

We could've had breakfast. She'd probably cook me something considering how, whenever she was over, and my parents weren't around, she'd always cook me breakfast, saying that she wanted to see if she was good enough.

I always used to think, _Good enough for what?_

But now I knew.

She felt insecure about herself. On whether she was a good girlfriend or not. She thought that her boyfriend cheated on her because she was a bad girlfriend. Ludicrous. She, to me, was the perfect girlfriend.

She was smart, pretty, nice, talented, lovable and caring. She was feisty and tough. Not once since I've been with her has she ever let me just do what I wanted to her, without her at least fighting me or something. I remember once where it got so out of hand that I almost actually ended up hurting her.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

A Fight to Remember

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"_What the _hell _did you just say to me?" Yayuki screamed at him. Her eyes were burning with anger. She couldn't believe that Hitomi had just said that to her._

_What was his problem?_

_Why was he constantly trying to get her to breakup with Miomi? Miomi was her boyfriend, and she loved him, and she could never find it in herself to breakup with him. As much as she wished she could, to make all the pain go away, and finally have a better, worry-free life, she just… _couldn't_._

"_You heard me," Hitomi said as he stared at her from his position on the couch. "You're a stupid bitch if you can't breakup with him."_

"_You honestly think he feels the same way about you? That he loves you like you claim to? _Open your eyes Yayuki_! The bastard cheats on you every-hour-on-the-hour. He doesn't give a damn about you and only wants one thing from you."_

_She narrowed her eyes at him. _

"_You mean the same thing _you want from me_?" she stated. "I have no clue why you keep grilling me on Miomi's behavior when you're practically act the same!"_

_Hitomi couldn't believe what she just said._

_There was no way in hell that he acted like that moron. He doesn't screw with girls. The only girl he's ever entered is Yayuki. And he definitely doesn't keep doing that with her because of how she looks—nor was he sex-hungry. He did it with her because… because…_

_He liked it._

_And not in the usual way that people like sex, but in a different way. A way that was much deeper than that. But he just wasn't sure what it could be called._

_But still, her words angered him. They angered him so much that he was ready to take her down and make her take them back. He didn't act like Miomi. Not even in the slightest bit. He [Hitomi] was much more cultured than he [Miomi] was, in every freaking way._

"_How the fuck am I like him?" he asked dangerously. Yayuki didn't seem intimidated at all as she just crossed her arms and continued to glare at him._

"_Well, for starters, you both act completely different at school, than you do in your homes,"—ouch—"You pretty much have the same hair. In fact, if you darken yours a little you could be his brother,"—stab—"You both get horny easily and only seem to have sex on the mind,"—eh…—"And you're both _complete assholes_!" that's it!_

_Hitomi couldn't take it._

_He jumped from his position on the couch and took her down. She had stood up when she said the last part and was now back on the ground, under him, as he pinned her down. He growled down at her._

"_How dare you compare me to him." he said to her. He didn't like being compared to that bastard. Their similarities were… they weren't similar!_

_Yayuki continued to glare at him. Her eyes were hard and uncaring. "I was only speaking the truth." He was about to reply when he suddenly clutched his stomach. He rolled off of her, his hands gripping his gut, and she easily got up and fixed her wrinkled clothing._

_She had kicked him in the gut._

_Looking down at him, as he looked up at her and his eyes went ablaze, she placed her hands on her hips, an emotionless expression on her face._

"_Consider yourself lucky I'm too nice to kick you lower." She stated. She wasn't about to cause Hitomi—or any undeserving male, really—that sort of pain. That was the ultimate pain for a guy and should really be used as a complete and utter last resort. When you know there are no other options._

_The pain in his gut, while surprisingly harsh, was lessening as he started to get up. Why the hell did she kick him? Sure he had her pinned down but… was that really any need to kick him? She could've easily wiggled her way out or something._

"_You bitch…" he said as he was finally up. His abdomen still hurt, but he was going to look past it and teach her a lesson. You don't just kick him in the gut and get away with it._

"_Not the first time someone's called me that…" she said as if she didn't give a care in the world._

_Growling, he lunged for her again. This time when she tried to get away, he managed to grab her by her ankle and slam her down on his couch. Letting out a sharp gasp as something began to dig into her back, Yayuki mentally groaned in pain._

_She wasn't about to let him know that she was hurt. Really bad. Despite the couch being one of the most comfortable she had ever been on, her back had hit the wooden circle placed in front of each armrest, with its incredibly sharp designs and all. Geez. That really hurt._

"_Asshole…"_

"_Not the first time someone's called me that." Hitomi said as he mocked her._

_She growled and looked up at him as he stood over her. She wasn't about to go down so easily. Not by the likes of him, too. Sure she knew that Hitomi was a good fighter, and could probably take down the entire Football Team if he wanted to—which there was no doubt in her mind that he did—and yes, she was the much smaller, less-experienced girl and could probably end up getting killed by him. But she was a good fighter too, you know._

_There have been several cases when she's had to take down some group of girls that are either threatening her, or calling her stupid._

_And she's won._

_Up to five girls, maybe even six, and she's able to take them all down and come out looking fresh as a daisy. And the only difference between Hitomi and those girl was… well… several things really._

_First, he was a male. He was bulkier. Tougher. Stronger. More hard-headed. Has plenty more years of experience. And was, so far, perfect at everything he did._

_But she didn't care. She was going to take him down one way or another. Even if she ended up getting badly hurt, she would do it. She would take down Hitomi and get him back for calling her a stupid bitch. She wasn't a stupid bitch._

_A bitch let's anything sleep with her. She's only slept with Hitomi. One person. And for her to be stupid, she'd have to get much, much lower than the _A_s she usually receives at school. So the term, _stupid bitch_, applied to her, was a false statement because neither parts that made it, were true. Applied to _her_._

_She then stood up. Forgetting—or more like ignoring, since it was pretty hard to forget—the pain in her back, Yayuki took in a deep breath and glared at him._

"_You're going down."_

"_Bring it."_

_She tackled him down to the ground. He fell hard with her body weight, even though she was one of the lightest girls he's ever met, pushing down on him._

_He then twisted them over, and grabbed her arms, pinned them over her head, and made sure that her legs were on either side of his to keep her from kicking him again. He was burning holes in her head while she was doing the same._

"_Get the fuck off of me." she said._

_He smirked._

"_I'd like to see you try." He stated. He was ready to see her give-up, but was less than pleasantly surprised when she spit in his face._

_He moved back and released one of her hands to wipe her spit off, and she took it as her escape. She used her free hand to dig her sharp nails into his skin, and he, feeling some pretty intense pain, let go of her, allowing her to wiggle herself from underneath him. Then she moved back a few feet before running forward and kicking him down with her foot._

_Hitomi, finally able to see, looked up at the female who had her foot against his neck, placing pressure, and blocking some of his breathing capability. She was better than he thought she's be._

"_You know, I barely had to _try_ to do that." she said. She placed more pressure down and Hitomi had to resort to breathing through his nose to keep stable. "So, anything else to say Hitomi?" she asked._

_She wanted him to apologize. She wasn't a stupid bitch. And he needed to take back his words and start being truthful._

"_Yeah," Hitomi finally said. Yayuki raised an eyebrow down at him. "Stupid bitch." She gasped as she was suddenly thrown off of him._

_Then she felt her ankle being gripped and the world was suddenly upside-down._

"_Hey!" she screamed._

"_You spit in my face," He said. He began to drag her out of the house. She was clutching against the rug, digging her nails in, as she tried to keep him from dragging her to wherever it was he wanted to go. "You don't fucking spit in my face and expect to get away with it."_

"_You called me a stupid bitch! I don't fucking get it! Why the hell do you want me to breakup with Miomi so badly?" she screamed._

_He was now going through the glass doors that lead to the back, and she was clutching onto the glossy wooden material of the doors. He managed to pull her through and she winced in pain as one of her nails bent a little._

"_If you can't see all the shit that he's doing to you, and the affect it has on you, then you really are stupid Yayuki."_

_He walked over to his pool and Yayuki's eyes widened as she stared down at the cold water. "What the hell are you doing?" she screamed up at him._

"…"

"_Put me down!"_

_Smirk._

"_As you wish, Ya-yu-ki."_

_Hitomi lowered his arm and Yayuki's head plunged in the water. She immediately began to splash around frantically. She knew that if she didn't stop moving, she would drown, but with the adrenaline from the fight, she was frantic and her rational thinking was blocked._

_Her hands were beginning to tangle up in her hair and stopping her hand motions._

_She soon stopped moving and stared out into the cold water, her body temperature dropping, and she was suddenly feeling woozy, her eyelids lowering by the second._

"Hitomi… kun"_ she thought. Then her eyes closed._

_Hitomi, seeing that she no longer moved, raised her head from the water and expected her to start shouting at him or something._

_But when all she did was stay the same as she had been, he began to panic a little._

"_Yayuki," he said in a stern voice._

"…"

"_Yayuki." He said harder._

"…"

_His heart was pounding harshly._

"_Yayuki!"_

"…"

"_No," he said. Setting her down gently on the ground, he quickly began to check for her pulse. It was there—but weakening more and more by the second. "No, no, no, no, no!" he screamed. _

_He quickly went to her chest as he began to press down on it. Every few seconds, or pumps, he would breathe air into her mouth, making sure that he did it at just the right time, so that she would wakeup and not sleep forever._

_He continued doing this for the next minute or so before she finally began coughing. He moved back as water spilled out of her mouth and her eyes finally opened._

_He felt relieved. And not the type of relieved that was where he wouldn't get in trouble, but the type of relieved that she was alright. That she wasn't dying. That he didn't accidently make her drown just because his anger had taken over his rational thinking._

"_Thank god…" he breathed. He then got even closer to her as he raised her up into a sitting position, and had her back against his chest. "Are you alright?" he asked._

_Yayuki coughed._

"_I… I think… so…" she said weakly. She took in a few deep breaths and then looked up at Hitomi. "W-why did you do that?" she asked weakly._

_Hitomi felt guilt and a sharp pain enter him at the look in her eyes. _

"_I don't know…" he said softly. His eyes saddened. "I… I just… I wasn't thinking. I was just so angry that I lost control—I do that sometimes. But I know it's no excuse. I should've been more careful. You almost drowned because of me."_

"_I'm sorry."_

_He placed a kiss on her wet hair and Yayuki couldn't help but smile a little. He may seem tough on the outside, but he still cared about her. She's seen it so many times just who much he truly cares for her. How he doesn't want to hurt her. How he's basically looking out for her._

_He would never hurt her._

_Intentionally._

_And it's got her thinking, maybe he was trying to get her to breakup with Miomi because he doesn't want to see her in pain?_

_Maybe he's just doing what's best for her._

_._

_._

_._

_Maybe she should consider it…_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Looking back at that moment, I hate myself now more than ever at the possibility that I could have actually caused her to die. I could've let her drown. At least I managed to save her. Yayuki didn't deserve to die so young.

Even with how she has me feeling right now, I doubt I'll ever get angry at her, ever again.

Maybe this was what she feels for Miomi?

No matter how much harm the person causes you, how much pain they put you in, how they make your life complete and utter hell—you can't help but try and make things seem as if they're okay. As if they had a perfectly legit reason to do so. As if nothing were wrong.

You defend them constantly. Making them seem as if they're a perfect angel when they've clearly done bad…

That's love.

Stupid.

Shitty.

Fucked up love.

But love nonetheless.

I sighed.

Some Christmas I'm turning out to have. Moping around, no matter where I go, just constantly thinking about her and recalling the moments we shared together. I wish I could say that maybe she was doing the same thing but… I doubt that.

I also doubt that, after I left, Miomi left. He probably went up to her room and comforted her. And if things went the way they usually did when I tried to comfort her…

I stopped thinking.

I didn't want to even imagine the two of them doing that. It would just make the hole in my heart bigger. If it hadn't already eaten away at it, that is.

.

.

.

I might as well make myself something to drink and try to salvage what's left of my Christmas. Although, I still have twelve hours before the stupid holiday is over, anyways. Getting up from the couch, I made my way to the kitchen.

I'll make some hot chocolate.

Even though I pretty much hate sweets, and hot chocolate, to me, counts as one, I might as well try to get into the holiday spirit and drink some, anyway. And if that doesn't work, I can always call up the idiots—my _other_ group of friends—and go get drunk out of my mind.

Alcohol causes you to forget, right?

* * *

I had just set my parent's coffee maker to the hot chocolate feature, and placed a cup under, when the doorbell rang. Strange. Why would someone be coming over here on Christmas day? Everyone should be with their families right now. Even the workers at the house were gone for the holidays.

What lonely idiot was coming over here? Unless… it was probably one of _them_. They always had a habit of making surprise visits during the holidays. I knew they were coming, but never when.

Leaving the expensive black machine to do its work, I made my way over to the door. Walking past the living room and the corridor—too far of a walk—I finally came to the door.

I placed my hand on doorknob, unlocked it, and then opened the door.

"Hi Hitomi…"

I felt my heart skip a beat.

My mouth went dry.

My eyes went slightly wide.

And for a moment I thought my mind was just playing tricks on me. Cruel, heartless tricks that were causing me to see the very thing I loved, the very object of my newfound affection, as well as the thing that caused me so much pain in a single day, stand right in front of me.

"Yayuki…" I breathed out her name.

Standing in a pair of jeans, snow boots, and a fur, white coat with the hood over her head, Yayuki stood at my doorstep.

There was a soft smile on her face, and she looked as pretty as ever. She didn't even seem bothered or anything. Affected by what I did yesterday. And because of this, three scenarios played in my head.

* * *

Scenario One

* * *

_I was just about to invite Yayuki in when Miomi, out of nowhere, came up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. My eyes narrowed at the couple as her eyes glistened and she moved in closer to her boyfriend._

"'_Sup man," Miomi said._

_I grew angry._

"_What the hell are you two doing here?" I asked._

"_Oh calm down Hitomi," Yayuki said with a smile on her face. "We just came to tell you thanks."_

"_For what?"_

"_Uh, hello, because of you, Miomi and I are together—for real. I mean, he's not gonna sleep with anyone anymore and I don't have to sleep with you anymore. It's a win-win situation."_

_I felt my heart break._

_So she had been using me._

"_Yeah man, thanks," Miomi said. "Anyways, Merry Christmas bro—bye!"_

* * *

Scenario Two

* * *

_I glared at her._

"_What are you doing here Yayuki?" I asked. I didn't want anything to do with this girl. I wanted her gone, out._

"_I… I uh… I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas and—"_

"_Get the hell out of my sight Yayuki!" I yelled at her._

_Her eyes widened._

"_What? Why?" she asked._

"_I'm done with you! That's why!"_

"_But—Hitomi, I—"_

_I slammed the door in her face._

_She did as she wanted, anyways._

* * *

Scenario Three

* * *

"_Yayuki…" I said._

_I watched as she smiled. She looked beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Even though my heart was broken, I couldn't help but wish that—_

"_Hitomi… I… I'm so sorry," she said. "I should've known that you were angry at me because of Miomi. I should've been smarter. Please… can you forgive me?" she asked._

_Not bothering with words, I ran over to her and took her in my arms. I began to kiss her multiple times._

"_Sorry," I said. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you." the guilt had been eating away at me and, just as I stopped, I felt her crash her lips against my own._

_A few seconds later, she pulled back._

"_I forgive you—and I'm sorry too. I just… I want to be with you… I love you…"_

* * *

But out of all of those three scenarios, I couldn't help but stay completely motionless at the door. But I was happy that she wasn't with Miomi. Although, the fact that she wasn't saying a thing kinda made me feel uneasy.

It was like I had to make the first move.

I could do my second scenario and yell at her, then slam the door in her face, but I knew I couldn't do that because I wasn't mad at her. Upset, yes. But mad, no. I guess I was too in love with her to be mad.

I could also do like in my third scenario and immediately bring her in. Inhale her scent. And just apologize to her multiple times. But I couldn't do that either. And I had no clue why.

Maybe it was because I wasn't used to apologizing to people. I never made any mistakes, usually didn't give a damn what others thought of me, or how they felt after what I did to them, so I never had any reason to apologize to anyone about anything.

It was unnatural to me. Just like loving a girl. But… I still had to say something otherwise—the scent of hot chocolate entered my nose.

"What are you doing here?" I finally asked her. I saw her begin to play with the strap of something, and then I noticed the snow white bag she had slung across her torso.

"I… I uh…" she continued to fiddle with the strap. Why was she nervous? Why was she acting like this?

Perhaps…

The event of yesterday was still heavy on her mind? After all, I hadn't exactly been kind or gentle to her when I left. I had pushed her away. I slammed her own door in her face. And even after I heard her sobs, I just continued on my way. Not caring.

But I did care.

Looking back, I knew that I had been wanting to go back in there, pull her in, and just… make everything right again.

But I hadn't.

And now the awkward silence between us continued. I never felt this silence before. Between she and I, ever since that day, there was never an awkward pause. The area around us would always be filled with some sort of noise.

Whether her laughter, giggles, her cries, or even my occasional grunts of acknowledgment.

"I… I came to… to…*mumble*" I got confused.

"What?" I asked. She mumbled the last part. I waited for her to say it again and saw her trying to regain her composure. I saw her tighten her grip on the strap of her bag.

"I… I came to… to give you… your… Christmas present…"

I went silent.

"Christmas present?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"I… I bought you one and… and wanted to give it to you but…" I saw her bite her lower lip. She kept her gaze on the ground—not even when she greeted me had she looked me in the eyes.

Then she laughed slightly.

It was a sad, pathetic laugh. One filled with hurt and pain. Had I caused her this? Was she just like me, and in pain as well?

"So I thought it'd be nice if you got your present—despite… ha-ha, you know…" Her laugh. It wasn't the laugh I was used to. This one was fake. Pure fakeness and she wasn't even doing a satisfactory job at hiding it. It was just… sad.

I watched her face closely.

Even though she tried to remain with a look of happiness on her face, every now and then, I would see her eyes shine with her true emotions. There were so many I couldn't define them.

Now we were back to square one, an awkward silence between us. The wind blew and I felt a little cold, despite the fact that I was wearing sweatpants and a shirt, and was tolerable with the cold, the chill of a white Christmas wasn't lost on me.

I either had to get her to leave, or get her inside. But considering with how… she had a present for me… and I had one for her… I couldn't just make her leave.

She had to come in.

The smell of chocolate wafted into my nose.

"I'm making hot chocolate," I said. "You want to come in and try?" I asked. I knew she loved hot chocolate. She had a cup every day whenever she was over—back then. I told her that it was meant for the winter and she said hot chocolate was made for any season.

Then I teased her that the reason her skin color was like that was because she drank so much hot chocolate. The annoyed look on her face was actually cute.

"S-sure," she said in a soft voice. "Thanks." I opened the door wider and let her come in. She stepped inside and immediately began to take off her coat. I closed the door and then turned to look at her just as she had gotten her coat off.

She wore a plain white and black striped shirt with short sleeves. Along with a pair of dark blue jeans and white boots, she actually looked okay. In her hair were two puff balls, one white, the other black, and while she seemed fine, for a moment… I thought I saw a sad look in her eyes.

"Um," she said as she turned towards me. Since her hair was in a ponytail, I could see her neck, and I felt relief enter me as I saw that she didn't have any hickies or anything.

Either that or she hid them well.

"Where can I put this?" she asked as she referred to her coat.

"In the living room," I said. "Come on." even though I knew she knew the way, I still made it seem like this was the first time she ever came over.

It actually felt more awkward than the first time she came over.

Once there, she placed her coat on the coat rack there, and we entered the kitchen. I immediately got my mug of hot chocolate and set it on the table while I went to get one for her.

"I thought you hated sweets…" I heard her say.

"I do…" I replied. I got out a snow white mug with Christmas ornaments as decorations. It seemed proper for her. "But it is the holidays and I need _something_ to cheer me up." momentarily looking at her, I thought I saw her flinch and her eyes sadden. But once I blinked, she looked the same. Just sitting at the island, her hands on the table, and her finger tracing patterns on the top.

I set the mug under the machine and pressed the button again. Since the hot chocolate was already made, it poured out quickly, and then I grabbed the two mugs and went over to take a seat as well.

"Have you ever tasted S'mores dipped in hot chocolate?" she asked as I handed her the mug and she thanked me before taking a sip.

"No. I can only handle so many sweets." I said. I took a sip of my hot chocolate and couldn't help but notice that it wasn't entirely sweet. It was still a little sugar-less in some parts.

"Oh," she said. Softly. "Well… you should try it, then. I mean… it's really sweet—well not completely sweet but I'm sure you can use dark chocolate in both that way the only sweet thing would be the marshmallow but they aren't exactly as sweet as they are sticky and—" she was babbling—meaning she was nervous.

I know so much about her that… it makes me wonder how I never realized before what I actually felt for her. I had been so oblivious back then.

I mean, I know every inch of her. Every particle of her. From her dreams, to her desires, to her hopes and her wishes. I know all of her sizes, too. Her bra size, shirt size, shoe size, pants size, necklace size, ring size—I knew more than the idiot ever will!

I know her height and weight.

(Something she didn't want me to know, for some reason.

I don't see why. It's not like she's overweight and she isn't that short. She's only a head smaller than me. To me, she's the perfect size).

Everything.

Not a single thing that she has done, hates, or likes, I don't know of. And that's why I knew she was nervous. She only babbles whenever she's nervous.

And her hands were shaking.

I brought down the mug of hot chocolate from my lips. "Yayuki," I finally said (she was talking about cupcakes now, or something), "You can stop talking now." I said.

I didn't mean to sound harsh.

But with the way her eyes widened and she shyly, almost as if she were a little child, nodded her head, I knew that I had come off as just that. I hadn't meant to. But… it was just so hard to sound casual around her right now. And I could tell she felt the same.

The way she was acting says it all. The way she tries to hide her feelings and seem as if nothing were wrong. The way she just kept fidgeting with her fingers. They were all signs.

But why was she nervous?

"O-oh," she said. She was still looking down, currently staring at the mug of hot chocolate in between her hands. "Sorry… I didn't realize I was babbling…"

She moved back a lock of her hair.

Her shiny black hair that sometimes smelt different according to the colored streak I was nearest. Whenever I was near the red one, it smelt like strawberries. The orange one was citrus. The yellow one lemon. The green one was mint. The blue one smelt like blueberry pie. And the purple one smelt like lavender. But overall, they always smelt like vanilla. And her skin tasted like chocolate and caramel.

She was like the perfect buffet.

There was always so much variety, so many interesting things—flavors and smells. They all looked good though. No matter what time of day, it looked amazing and you could only get the urge to eat it constantly. To lose control.

But now… I'm beginning to wonder if said buffet has been sharing this with someone but me. Miomi.

What had he done with Yayuki?

Did he do everything I did to her? Did he constantly have her? Kiss her? Melt her against his body? Hold her? Hug her? Have moments with her—good and bad?

Did she love him even more now? Was her dream of finally being able to have the care-free love-life she wished she always had, finally come true? Probably. Miomi seemed to love her, now. Things for her were most likely perfect—but all of my stuff was ruined, shattered.

"Hitomi…" her voice was soft, but it sounded so incredibly loud in the room. After all, there was nothing but complete silence. Neither one of us had even moved for the past few minutes. We just sat… and I thought… maybe she did so, as well?

"U-um… about… about yesterday—" I tensed. I saw her grip on the mug tighten a little. "—I… I just… I need to know what caused you to storm out. What I had done to make you angry. To make you silent."

"It's been bothering me since you left—since you slammed my bedroom door in my face—" I bit my bottom lip. These memories… they made me feel like such an asshole right now. "—And, honestly, I couldn't figure it out."

"I thought that, maybe, you were just angry that we couldn't do what you wanted. Although, if that was the case, you could've just said… I would've snuck away with you… for a moment… But then, you got so angry when Miomi came. I know you don't like him but… why direct your anger towards me? What did I do that was so bad? I-if you didn't want Miomi there… y-you could've just said so… I… I would've gotten rid of him j-just to p-pr-prevent…"

She stopped talking.

Lowering her head, I could see her body was shaking.

No.

She…

She couldn't possibly be… _crying_…

About me…

Right?

But as I saw her release the cup, and wrap her arms around herself, her body beginning to shake even harder now, and the small, soft sounds of her sobs reached my ears, I knew… I knew that… she _was_ crying.

And not only that, but she was crying about me, about what I did to her yesterday, about how I left her.

"I… I k-kn-know you… you said you'd hurt me but… but… I just… I needed to know… I want to know… I couldn't even fall asleep, thinking about it…" she spoke softly.

My heart began to twist. My fingers started twitching as my instinct fought to take over.

It wanted me to go to her.

To go to her and hold her. Stroke her hair. Comfort her. Make her feel better. To stop her crying. To make her smile. To just… do everything I used to do with her…

Funny…

_Used to_…

Those words make it sound like it was such a long time ago—when I had only stopped acting like her friend to her, yesterday. As a matter of fact, it's only been about thirteen hours, really; not even a full day. And yet those words applied to this so easily. Like they were the correct words to use. Which, maybe they were…

"Hitomi…" I practically felt my self-control wither away about 75%—or maybe more—as she said my name like that. "Please… just… tell me… I honestly can't stand not being able to stop thinking because of it… I'm so confused… I just… I just want to know… I want things to be good again… please…"

She wanted things to be good again…

Does that mean she wanted things to return to how they once were? To when she and I spent nearly every free moment of our lives together—whether hanging out or _having fun_—and we made more and more memories?

Does she actually want me to compete against her again? To start making a competition out of everything, betting crazy things, only to beat her and get what I want?

Does she actually want us to go back to risking getting caught? To hiding this affair from our parents, her friends, her boyfriend… Pretty much everyone except the guys considering how they already knew.

Does she actually want that?

"Please… Tell me… Hitomi…"

I was so close to telling her.

To making things okay again but… but what if she just hated feeling bad? What if all she wanted was to get rid of this burden so she can go live her happy life? And leave me behind? Forever?

No.

I wasn't about to risk that.

Let her cry all she wants, I don't give a damn. Even though I love her, and want to make her happy, I also don't want to lose any sort of connection, reaction, thoughts of me in her mind. I don't want them to be obliterated and replaced entirely by Miomi.

I still want her to remember me, somehow.

"No." I answered.

"Why?" she shouted. This took me by surprise and my eyes widened as I looked at her. Her teeth were gritted, her entire body was shaking, her fingers were clenched into a fist, and the tears were going down harder.

Have I actually caused this type of reaction out of her?

"Why won't you tell me Hitomi? Why are you hiding this from me? I have a right to know. I… I want to know. I need to know. Need to know why m—"

"It's my choice if I want to let you know or not. I don't give a damn what you want anymore, Yayuki. It's like I said to your _boyfriend_ last night—I'm done with you."

I hated myself.

I hated myself so much right now for what I was doing to her. for the way I was making her feel. The hurt expression on her face at the moment. The one showing that she was astounded, as well as insulted. She hadn't expected me to say that.

I lied.

She soon stood, leaving the mug on the table, and walked over to me. With tears streaming down her eyes, which seemed to lose their luster and shine, she stood in front of me. I wanted so badly to wipe her tears away. To make her smile. To have her in my arms and share a mug of hot chocolate.

I cared about her so much.

I want to tell her.

I want to see if we can work it out.

If I can go back to waking up in the mornings, only to see her sleeping face, and then pull back strands of her hair, to which she would wakeup as she felt my touch lightly against her skin.

I want to see the smile that would cross her face whenever she woke-up. The way pure bliss took over her purple eyes; defining them even more. I want to feel her warmth against mine as she moved in closer, trying to practically merge with me—not like I had minded, I practically wanted to do the same thing as well.

I wanted to place my head back on top of hers, and inhale her fresh clean scent—not even the slightest hint of what had been done the night before, in her scent. She always smelt as she looked—pure.

But most of all, I wanted to—

My eyes widened. The pressure on my neck evident now more than ever. I couldn't believe it. I honestly hadn't expected her to do that. To feel it again. Or ever.

She was kissing me.

She had jumped, wrapped her arms around my neck to bring me closer into her, and she was now kissing me. Molding her lips against my own. Moving in a way that I would miss for the rest of my life.

I didn't want her to trick me. To make me give in just because she's the only girl I feel I will ever want, and don't want her to go. But I also didn't want to be with her considering what she had done. I wasn't angry at her anymore. But I didn't want to… to… kiss her anymore.

To kiss her lips.

Lips that—just like she was now—could've been doing the same thing to Miomi.

So I grabbed her by her waist. I was going to push her off. To get her to release me and then I'd make her leave. I'd drag her out if I had to. I just didn't want her to be near. I didn't want to be tempted. Not now. Not ever.

But she felt it and continued to try and keep her body near mine. I kept pushing, as hard as I would allow, but this time, she hopped a little again and landed on my lap.

What was she doing?

I felt her grip on my neck tighten, her torso coming closer to mine, her chest pressed against me, her scent… filling my nose by the second. Oh god… now… she…

She felt…

She smelt…

So…

_Intoxicating_.

I could feel it now… her tongue against my lips. She wanted to make the kiss deeper. She wanted me to kiss her like I had always done, before. It was really the only type of kiss we had—only this time she initiated it. But I wasn't about to—

"Mmm…"

My eyes went wide.

She managed to slip her tongue in my mouth.

H-how?

It was moving around viciously. But I didn't want to kiss her… well… I did but… but she should go! She had to leave! I wasn't about to be played again! I wasn't about to let her do this to me. To kiss me and suddenly make everything better again.

No.

I've never been one to get played—I got played once and I swore to myself that it'd never happen again.

To be honest, I used to hate all females (besides my mother) because of that one girl. She fucked me over. Made me feel like complete and utter shit. She tricked me.

I wasn't about to let Yayuki do the same.

I was in pain enough as it is.

I began to push her harder on her waist. I wanted her off… I wanted her off. But she was persistent. It was like… she didn't want to let go off me. I felt her grip tighten and as I felt her hop, her legs were suddenly around my waist.

Damn.

I could feel herself press against me even harder. And my constant pushing her back, but her moving forward, causing her to grind against me wasn't helping. It wasn't helping at all.

God… she felt so…

I couldn't help it as her tongue brushed against mine, her hands playing and tugging on my hair, and the fact that she just kept moving as I tried to push her back… I growled. This stopped her.

Suddenly, I was able to breathe from my mouth again as she released my lips. I took in deep breaths. There was a thin trail of saliva leading from her lips. This was the first time that ever happened. Had that kiss actually been _that_ dirty?

"Hitomi…" she said. Her voice was laced in it. And god if I didn't just want to—

But I couldn't.

If I did that, then she would win. And I wasn't about to let her win. I wasn't about to let myself get screwed over again. Never mind that this girl… sitting on my lap… was the girl I loved. The girl I wanted to just keep this way forever. Screw that (oh god did I want to right now).

"You need to leave."

Her eyes went wide. The lust in them was completely gone and replaced. Replaced by nothing but…_ horror_.

"W-w-w-what?" she finally asked.

"I said _leave_ Yayuki," I said a little more harshly. It was killing me to do this, but… I didn't want to get hurt. She'll get over it. She has Miomi after all.

She started to shake her head furiously.

"No. No you can't… you can't possibly mean that Hitomi." She said. Her bottom lip was quivering and she seemed ready to cry again. I wanted to pull her in and just try and work things out. But if I did that… would I ever actually be happy?

Sure I would have her at my side every now and then, but knowing that she never loved me, that she was still in love with that other idiot, that all she practically saw me as was some sort of escape… I would never be able to live that way. To be a pawn in her game.

And even though she seemed… broken right now… I couldn't do it. I couldn't make things better. Not with the fact that she never loved me.

Only _him_.

"I do…" I said softly. "I want you out Yayuki. I told you to not show your face in my house ever again." I stated. I had to keep it up. This façade of hating her so much—even though that feeling was nonexistent right now.

So I glared at her.

I gave her one of my coldest, iciest, most hatred-filled glares. I watched as she suddenly gulped and moved back a little. She was scared. I could see it written all over her face.

She was afraid.

Terrified.

Of me.

It made me feel like such a monster. To cause her, the girl I loved, to be afraid of me. She probably thought that I would hurt her or something. But I wouldn't do that. If I ever hurt her, even accidently, I would automatically hate myself.

Even though she causes pain—don't all women do?—she doesn't deserve it—another thing for women (it's like they have the right to screw you over).

"Get out." I said. I let go of her thigh and then pushed her. She almost fall, but I unconsciously grabbed her hand and kept her from falling. But as soon as she was stable, I realized what I did and let go. Turning away from her, I said, "Leave Yayuki."

"No," she said softly. "I don't want to leave… I want to stay… with y—"

"Get out!"

I couldn't hear her finish that sentence. I would've broken at that. I would've immediately just taken her. She wouldn't leave my house for the entire holiday season. I'd just be with her the entire time.

But I would soon regret it.

And I hate regretting things.

.

.

.

Just like I hate myself now.

Her face was now emotionless. It was void of all emotion and the only things moving on her face were the tears coming out of her eyes. Each small, droplet of water was for me. I knew this because, at the moment, I was the only one causing her pain. Why does it have to be like this?

Things would have been so much simpler had… had… had… I never even gotten involved with her in the first place.

Sure my life would be dull and boring but… at least I wouldn't be suffering through this pain right now. These freaking aches in my hearts that grew as she continued to cry.

Finally, she reached up and wiped her eyes. Then looking at me a sad look appeared in them.

"Why?... Why are you upset with me… What did I do?"

"Hitomi…"

"Please…"

"Tell me…"

"_Leave_."

"No! I… I won't leave! I don't want to leave! Hitomi please! Tell me! Why… why do you want me to leave? Y-you used to want me to stay… and I want to stay… why are you kicking me out… why are you so angry at me?"

"Like you don't know!" I shouted at her. I was as surprised as she was. I had no clue why I shouted at her. All I knew was that I was starting to get frustrated.

I was tired of her crying.

I was upset at the fact that she was crying because of me. I was upset at the fact that I wanted her close but still far away. I was annoyed with myself that I hadn't given in. My body was infuriated that I had actually gotten her off of me. It wanted her… and my heart did as well but… my mind was always more powerful.

"I-I-I-I… I don't…" she said.

I scoffed. "Liar," I said. She furiously shook her head. "Stop pretending like you don't know. _Of course you know_. You've _always_ known." I said harshly.

"But I don't Hitomi-kun, I really don't,"—why did she have to call me that?—"I've been thinking and… all I know is that… my heart hurts… so… so much…" I took in a deep breath as she said this. She couldn't be serious… right?

"I… After you left… all I did was cry. I cried so much that I fell asleep against my own door… And when I woke-up… I thought it was a dream. That what happened last night hadn't happened… but then as I went downstairs, Miomi was still there and… and… everything became real and I cried again."

"You have no idea how sad I am… how upset I am… how confused I am… and it's all because you left me… you slammed the door in my face... you hurt me…"

"No I didn't," I said. "You're only trying to make it seem like I'm at fault here."

"No I'm not…" she said. "I just… I want to be with you…" I froze. The way she said it. The look in her eyes; how she still had that upset, but determined look in them. Was she actually serious?

"You what?" I asked.

She got closer to me and while my mind told me to get away from her, my body froze the second I felt her grab my hand. Her warm skin against my own… the way she laced her fingers with mine… how she got closer to me and placed her head under my neck, against my chest… what was she doing?

"I want to be with you so badly… You're the only guy who's ever been nice to me… the only one I know I can trust… I just… I want to stay with you… Forever… please… let me stay…"

_Thump_.

_Thump_.

_Thump_.

_Thump_.

Damn… was that my heart thumping like that… was I actually about to… _give in_? No. No way was I about to give in. She had to leave. She had to go. I don't care about what she was saying… it was a trick… it had to be a trick… she was only deceiving me…

I wasn't about to let that happen.

I removed one of my hands from hers and grabbed her wrist. She immediately looked up at me. "I don't care. I want you out." She gasped and was about to say something but I immediately began to pull her to the door.

"B-but why? Hitomi-kun why?" I grabbed her coat from the coat-rack in the living room and continued to the door.

"I'm done with you and I mean it."

"But I want to stay with you."

"Like I give a rat's ass about that." my chest tightened. I hated myself so much. Why… why did I have to do this? Why did I have to throw her out.

_She wanted to be with me_.

_She wanted to stay with me_.

But the possibility that she was just _lying_ to me was too high and I didn't want to be lied to again.

We reached the door and I opened it. I began to push her out but she started gripping onto the door. I started to get rougher and continued to try and get her out.

"Leave Yayuki. Leave dammit." I said.

"No!" she screamed.

Dammit! Why. Won't. She. Leave? I kept pushing her out of my door. Trying to get her to leave. She needed to leave. She just… _had_ to leave.

I don't know how much longer I can stand to be in her presence. To keep up this façade of not wanting a single thing to do with her, anymore. I know that, any second now, I would give in. I would bring her in, close the door, and love her.

I would love her down until she knew it as well I as do, now. Until her tears were happy… until her eyes showed that she loved me as well.

But I couldn't do that.

I had to keep my distance. She needed to get out. She needed to leave and never come back. I'd hate myself for this later, but years from now, I will thank myself.

After all, after she… marries her boyfriend and lives her happy life, forgetting about me, I'll know the truth. That all of her words today were simple lies. Lies that she was using to try and lure me back in.

Like a fish and bait.

But this fish was going to steer clear of the shiny, metallic object glistening in the water. It was going to swim off and be happy later on.

"Hitomi-kun, no! I want to stay with you! Please!"

"Get out already!" I shouted at her.

"N-no! I—I—"

"_Out_!"

.

.

.

I froze.

H-had I… Had I actually just…

No.

No way had I… and yet…

Looking down at her, staring at me in mild shock, I couldn't help but feel the same.

Shocked.

Filled with unbelievable shock at what had just happened. At what had just occurred. The pain that I had just caused her… the action I just did to her… It was an accident, yes, but… but how? How could I have done such a cruel thing to her?

I was usually so careful with her—even when I didn't want to be. Like before, in the kitchen, before she fell, I grabbed onto her, stabilized her, prevented her from falling.

But now I failed.

And I hate myself even more, now.

Why?

Because…

I had thrown her down my stairs.

I… I didn't know why. I guess I was just pushing too much and… and she eventually let go. The only good thing was that she didn't roll down the stairs. She just fell and landed on her ass. But she didn't seem hurt at all.

I held back the urge to ask if she was alright. Instead, I threw her, her coat.

"Leave Yayuki," I said in a grim voice. Even though I was trying desperately to hide it. "And don't you _ever_ come back."

I walked back inside my house and closed the door—locking it. A few seconds later she was pounding against my door. It sounded like my heart.

Her cries of urging, screaming for me to let her back in, to let her see me, to let her talk to me… to want to be with me… I blocked them all out as I sunk down to the floor, her pounds getting more frantic and hitting me on my back.

I felt my heart cry out. My hands twitching to open the door. But I wouldn't… I couldn't… it was for the best… right?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

She was gone now.

The pounding had subsided along with the weeps I heard. I had stayed against my door, hearing her cry, not able to feel a single thing except… maybe the same thing she was feeling…

_Heartbreak_.

Standing up on wobbly legs, I quickly let out a sigh, but, knowing her as well as I did, and, wanting to see if she was truly gone and not just waiting for me—she has done this before when I don't let her in my room in those rare moments I want to be alone, tricking me into thinking that she was actually gone—I quickly turned on the security screen by the door, used to monitor who was outside.

My heart pounded.

She was still there.

Why was she still there? Why, for once, couldn't she have just left? She… she's so stubborn… stupid… and yet, my heart told me something else.

Sighing as the urge to speak to her won over all of my other urges, I began to unlock the door, opened it, and looked down at her sleeping form. She was wrapped in her coat and her bag was clutched against her. Her hands were her pillow as she was sprawled out against my steps. A peaceful look on her beautiful face as she slept.

She's gonna get sick.

I couldn't let that happen.

Despite how much I wanted to just walk back inside the warm interior of my house, and forget all about her and try to enjoy the rest of my Christmas, I just couldn't. My heart wouldn't allow it, and for some reason, it now had most control of my body.

"Yayuki…" I said softly as I bent down, forgetting all about the cold smashing against my body, and gently touching her shoulder.

"I'm not asleep," she said. I jumped a little as her eyes opened. Then I moved back as she began to get up from my stairs and then, just as she was up and I was about to speak, she gave me a sad smile. "Sorry." She said.

"For what?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Sorry for how I acted. I get it now,"—she began to mess around with her white bag—"You're tired of me. And I guess the way I acted wasn't exactly helping either of us, huh?"

She pulled out something from her bag and I was shocked to see a small white box with silver wrappings on it.

"I still don't understand why… though. But… I guess I'm just being stupid and pushy huh? Funny… I never thought I'd get this attached to any guy. I wanted to prevent it… I told you the first time we…" she paused. I felt my heart thump at the memory of the first time I was physically with her… and she was actually aware of it… "…But I guess life does that to you, huh? It changes what you want constantly… how you feel… how you act…"

"…"

I was silent as she started to play with the box in her hand. She twisted it around a few times and had a contemplating look in her eyes. Then, she finally let out a sigh, her eyes saddening to the fullest, now.

"I won't bother you again Hitomi," she said softy. Then she looked up at me and handed me the box. "Merry Christmas." Then she turned around and left. I felt the urge to just run to her… and grab her; but as she got inside her car, I knew that would be useless.

I watched as her car pulled away from my driveway. She drove off at a quick pace. It seemed like she wanted nothing more in the world than to leave. To escape…

My heart was heavy.

I… I actually… I got rid of her… She now truly believes that I hate her. That I want nothing to do with her… she believes my lie…

I sighed heavily.

A cold chill broke me out of my slight, depressive state and I went back inside, closing and locking the doors, once again. Leaning against the door, I looked down at the box she had given me.

It was fully white wrapping paper, with a sparkling, silver bow on top. On it, she wrote:

_To: Hitomi _

_From: Yayuki_

_Merry Christmas!_

Next to there, and under it, there seemed to be… an extra layer or something. Curious, I began to pull at it and saw other words:

_I'm so happy to be spending the holiday with you. I bet it's going to be my best—and favorite—one yet!_

My heart was slowly tearing.

She actually wanted to be with me on Christmas. By these words, I could tell that she was eager. That she was actually looking forward to me staying at her house, just the two of us, doing as we please until the day before our parents came back, and we were forced to separate.

I… I guess that after what I did, she didn't want me to see this. No wonder she hid it.

Biting my lip at the anguish I felt, I began to untie the bow. I pulled at one of the ribbon's ends, and it came off. I let it fall across my palm, where I held the box, and lifted the lid.

God… I actually wanted to cry…

Inside was a frame. A sleek, silver frame the fit nearly the entire perimeter of the box, and was only off by a millimeter or so. But the frame was not empty. It had a picture in it. Of the two of us. One that… honestly… made me feel like hell right now—not shit but _hell_.

We were both lying on my bed. I knew this because I actually remembered this picture. One that she took with an actual camera and not a phone. Her head was next to mine, although a little lower, and our cheeks were practically crushed against one another. She was on top of me, this I remember well.

She was smiling.

It was the most lustrous smile I had ever seen on her. Her face and eyes completely alight with the emotion of happiness and pure bliss.

Next to her, I was actually, almost smiling. I had felt her energy when we took that picture… two days before Christmas—today… and I couldn't help but smile because of it. Although, it came out as a bit of a half-smirk, as well.

On my chest were both Yuksi and Hoto. Each of them were facing the camera and on the curve of Yayuki's stomach. They were close, and wrapped together making the Yin-Yang sign.

Slowly, I picked up the frame and touched the picture. It switched to a different picture—it was electric—and I was shocked to see the photos that I had on my phone, all of them, begin to show up. Even the bathroom picture of her was there.

It momentarily stopped on a picture of her by herself. She was wearing my shirt, a white dress shirt that fit her like a dress, and she was posed against what I could make out as my window. Her hands were forming a heart, and she seemed happy. One-hundred percent pure happiness. Even bigger than when she was with her boyfriend. Along with the shirt, she also wore a pair of large, black, square glasses that I would wear every now and then. They were fake, and only meant to hide my eyes when my mom made me get a hair cut, but they looked so amazing on her.

I remember this.

I took that picture.

I was about to bring it even closer to my face, to study it even more, live the moment over again, until a paper fell out. Looking down, I saw that it was nearly cream-colored, and could just make out Christmas designs on it.

I placed the frame back inside the box and then bent down to get the paper. Once I had it in my hand, I unfolded it, and was surprised at what I read…

* * *

_Dear Hitomi,_

_Merry Christmas!_

_I hope you like the pictures. I took a few of them secretly, but the others you know of. My favorites are the first and last one. The one with all four of us and the one with just myself. It makes me happy seeing it… I guess… it really expresses who I feel about you._

_I… I just want to say that… well… you're the greatest. I mean, really great. You make me feel warm and happy. You help me forget. You always try to get me to do the right thing. Even though I didn't know before, I do now. And because of this… I've decided to do many things._

_First, I'm quitting cheerleading. I don't want to be that stereotypical cheerleading type. I want to focus more on my studies and make my parents happy. I want to follow my passion… not my friends…_

_Second, I've finished that stupid game. Yes, I did this a long time ago, but I wasn't sure if you knew or not, so… now you know!_

_And my third choice took me a while to come to. I debated it every time we fought. I thought it over every single moment we had. I wasn't sure if, at first, it would be the right decision, but then I think, _Why would you lie to me_? You're only trying to make me happy._

_I see this._

_And so… my third decision will make you incredibly happy. I think. After all, I'm not sure if you feel the same about me but… I really… really like you. Deeper than the whole friendship-type-of-like-thing._

_I kinda… wish… that I was your girlfriend instead of Miomi's. I have so much more stuff in common with you and I'm always at my happiest when I'm with you._

_But to do this, will be hard… After all, if I dated you, and everyone saw me with you at school, people would talk. They'd start picking on you more and I don't want that but… if you feel the same, then I know you wouldn't mind. Besides, I don't care what they say anymore. All I know is that—_

_Oh great. I'm babbling again. Anyways, my third and final decision… I'm breaking up with Miomi on Christmas Day._

_He's coming over to my house on Christmas Eve and probably won't leave until really late. At twelve, I'll tell him. I know you've wanted me to breakup with him for a really long time. And I've always been scared because… because he's been my friend for a really long time and I thought I liked him like that._

_But I soon realized that I only date him because everyone thinks we look good together. Because he made me feel safe… But I don't need him anymore. I have you now. And you make me feel secure and happy and fuzzy inside (weird, I know). So I'm breaking up with him. Because… I want to be with you._

_I want you to be my boyfriend._

_I like you… almost… maybe… I even love you._

_Hahaha._

_To think I didn't want to be close to any person and yet I want to be with you. Because I feel great and happy with you. I guess maybe I do love you._

_So please… let me be your girlfriend._

_Love, Yayuki._

* * *

She… she… she broke-up with him… today… because she wanted to be with me. She wanted to be my girlfriend…

Maybe… maybe that was why Miomi had seemed so angry when I saw him. She had probably already broken up with him at that time. He had probably been shocked and angry—I knew… I heard him say that he believed that Yayuki would always be with him no matter what… to a bunch of his friends…

So… when she broke-up with him…

That hadn't been love I saw in his eyes. It was anger. Possession. He was furious that he lost her… that he had been proven wrong…

I was wrong…

She… she didn't do anything with him. I'm still her first and only… and she loves me…

She loves me as much as I—

Dammit…

She thinks I hate her now. She thinks I want nothing to do with her. God… she must be feeling the same as I had been, earlier today. No doubt she was heartbroken… no wonder she stayed at my door, suffering in the cold, just to give me the present… she loved me… and she wanted me to know…

.

.

.

What did I do?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Done! So, what do you guys think? I know, a lot of flashbacks, and thoughts, and feelings, and drama. But, what's a chapter of _Bracelets_ without all of this stuff, huh? Certainly a boring chapter. Now you all know. Now you all know just what had actually happened and I hope this helped solve your mix feelings for Yayuki. See, she isn't bad. In fact, you'll read in the extension to this, _Bracelets: Unseen Moments_, just what had went down when she told Miomi that they were over. Plus, another little Hitomi and Yayuki chapter in a few more chapters, I think… seven? It's when Hitomi reveals himself to everyone else—Miomi won't do it for the sake of trying to get his girl back—and he finally confronts his broken relationship with her. I actually almost cried the other day, thinking about that scene… jeesh… but then again, I did this for all confrontation and revealing scenes, so it was nothing new. But I hope you'll feel the same! Anyways, review please!

Xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp


	12. Neji

Yahoo! A new chapter! Okay, let me just say… I LOVE YOU GUYS! Last chapter had the most reviews since the first chapter and all in a one week period! I love you all! Sorry that I made so many of you cry, though — but that also made me happy because it helped me gain a lot more motivation. Anyways, that motivation made me write this chapter. Of course, this is the first part of the Neji chapter and… I'm gonna be honest. There will be so much angst in these chapters and it'll continue for another few chapters, not counting this one. After that, it all gets better and really focuses on healing. I never thought that such a simple story about bracelets would lead to this whole dramatic thing. I guess things never do turn out as you planned — oh well! I bet you're all okay with that, right?

Disclaimer: I do not own the original _Naruto_ characters. I only own my own and the plot.

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Bracelets

_**Chapter 12 — Neji**_

_***By Chibi Star Vamp***_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Konoha Hospital — 1am

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

The night was cold and dark.

An eerie silence filled my car as I took the ever-familiar path to the Konoha hospital. Turning a corner, I spotted the large building just a distance away. Something churned in my stomach as my eyes landed on a familiar window with the lights on. Of all the windows, I felt that I knew that one the most.

The reason why I was able to instantly spot it; the brightly-glowing window on the twentieth floor. The last one on the right side of the main building; facing the street.

I waited patiently for the light to turn green, before moving to the parking lot of the hospital. A person there operated the machine to open the gate. As they saw my car, the black gates were opened almost instantly; moving slowly.

Driving the car in, I found a quick parking spot on the second floor of parking. I got in the spot, placed the car in park, and turned the car off.

From behind me, Hinata opened her door as she got out of the car. I followed suit moments later.

Closing the door, I made sure that my keys were in pocket and that all the doors were locked, before pursing Hinata. She hurriedly made her way through the parking lot, and into one of the many entrances of the hospital.

I sighed as I looked at her haste state.

It only made sense that she would be rushing. Minutes ago, I had received a call from one of my acquaintances telling me that the hospital had news to give — more specifically, to Hinata considering how she had registered herself as a main contact; without our family knowing.

I had been there when she did so. And she had given me a stern look when I had looked at her with disbelief. I knew was she had been communicating through that harsh, harsh look: _Say something. I dare you._

Hinata has never been a mean person, but even I did not doubt that in that moment, she would have hurt me if I had spoken.

As I entered the hospital, I spotted Hinata at the receptionist desk. She seemed to be arguing with the woman; who didn't seem to care at all about Hinata or her situation.

"Sweetheart, please calm down." The nurse said in a bored tone. It briefly reminded me of an acquaintance of mine.

"Miss, please, you have to call Dr. Ishi. I received a call from him telling me to get here as soon as possible. It's urgent." She stated.

"Dr. Ishi is dealing with a very critical patient right now. If I were to pull him away from his job for you, the patient might die. And not only will Dr. Ishi's reputation be ruined for being irresponsible, but the hospital's reputation will lower, and an innocent person's life would have been taken — and it'll all be your fault because you forced me to pull him away from his work. Is that what you want? A death on your head?" I glared at the receptionist. She didn't have to say that to Hinata. Surely there could've been a different way to solve the situation.

Looking at Hinata, I watched as she frowned deeply. Despite her facial expression, her eyes were gleaming with sadness. She looked ready to cry…

"Now move away from the desk. You're blocking other people's way." I glared at the heartless receptionist.

I could see that Hinata was going to recoil, but I grabbed her arm before she could do anything. She snapped her head towards me. Her once gentle eyes full of anger and annoyance. They set ablaze as she looked at me.

"Let go of me Neji." She demanded. (Funny… Hinata had never demanded anything before).

"No. You're being a public nuisance Hinata. Now stop annoying the woman and let's go wait for the doctor to arrive." She viciously shrugged her arm out of my grip. I could not help myself as I glared at her antics.

"Don't touch me." She hissed. She then walked around the desk and began to make her way through the hallways.

I lowly growled as I followed her.

I hated Hinata's new attitude. It was the complete opposite of how she used to be. But at the same time… I couldn't exactly blame her. She was bound to have a difference in demeanor given what she was going through.

I barely caught the elevator Hinata was in, in time. It seemed that this annoyed her greatly because she frowned as she watched me step inside.

"Why didn't you hold the door for me?" I asked. Instead of responding, she kept silent and stared at the elevator door.

The atmosphere inside the silver machine was tense. I could practically feel the hate and anxiety rolling off of Hinata in vicious waves. I sighed as I leaned against the back wall; as far away from Hinata as I could possibly be.

Five minutes then passed.

And in those five minutes, people entered and exited the elevator. I noticed how they all seemed desperate to leave once the doors closed. Maybe they sensed the negativity that Hinata was emitting? And if so, I couldn't blame them for wanting to leave in a hurry. Hell, I wanted to leave.

When the doors finally opened on our floor, Hinata rushed out. I sighed as I followed after her. She picked up her pace as she spotted the doctor at the specific door.

"Dr. Ishi!" Hinata exclaimed as she ran up to the brown-haired doctor.

"Ah, Hinata, Neji, good to see the two of you." He said. I gave him a brief nod as we made eye-contact. "Let's hurry inside. There's something that I have to discuss with you two in private." I nodded as he held the door open for us.

Inside the bland hospital room, my eyes immediately landed on the figure in the bed. Hooked up to various machines was one of my acquaintances, Uzumaki Naruto. It hurt me to see him in such a state. Pale. Practically lifeless. Not smiling not screaming not hopping about.

To see him in such a state was so… un-Naruto…

"How is he?" Hinata asked as she immediately got to the question that was most likely plaguing her mind.

"Mr. Uzumaki's state is…" His pause gave me all the news I needed to know. Not letting him finish, I went up to Hinata and grabbed her shoulders. She flinched, but didn't move away from me. I could feel that she knew as well… "I regret to say that he has gotten worse. Despite the nutrition we've been giving him, his body is not reacting to it positively. If he doesn't wake up within the month…"

I felt her shake before it became audible. At the sound of Hinata's cries, Dr. Ishi began to leave the room.

"I'll… let you take in the news…"

A few seconds after I could no longer see him, I heard the door softly shut; signaling his leave. At that moment, Hinata's cries became even louder and her entire body began to shake.

I frowned at her cries.

While at the same time, guilt began to consume me. I tried to make it go away by trying to give her a hug, but Hinata pulled away from me and ran over to Naruto's bed. She cried even more as she felt his hands (probably cold) and touched his face (probably cold _and_ pasty).

I watched as her small fingers coiled tightly around his larger ones. Teardrops fell on the conjoined hands and she began to cry more and more.

I couldn't take it.

I couldn't take seeing Hinata this way; crying over a bedridden Naruto as if her emotions would make him animated. And maybe that's exactly what she wanted? She wanted to be the person — the _thing_ — that forces Naruto's eyes to open. She wanted to be the lone object that makes him _Naruto_ again and not this… thing in the bed.

And I understand. I understand perfectly why Hinata wants to be that thing. I understand her feelings for Naruto…

And that's why I turned around to leave.

I was being an unwanted figure, standing in that room. At the moment, it should only be her and Naruto as her mind tries to wrap around what the doctor just told her. As her heart cries out at the fact that… that…

I gulped down as I clutched the silver handle.

"I'll wait outside." I said to her. But I doubt she heard me, and I was okay with this.

I didn't need her attention.

Of all the people and things in the world that deserved her attention, I definitely _wasn't_ one of them. I wasn't worthy of Hinata's attention… not now, not ever.

I sighed as I closed the door. That room had practically suffocated me with the tension in the air. But while outside allowed me a small breather, it wasn't any better. My heart was still constricted from hearing the news of Naruto and watching Hinata's reaction…

.

.

.

Damn it.

Damn it all!

Why did it all have to be this way? Why does life have to be this screwed up right now? Why does this situation have to exist?

This annoying, stupid, maddening situation that's causing nothing but grief and misery for every person that gets wind of it and realizes just how hellish things are beginning to become. How nothing but angst seems to be the single ruling emotion in the air; instead of various emotions that range from happiness to mild annoyance.

I sighed as I realized that this atmosphere is partly my fault…

After all… I had a chance to say _no_… and yet… I was too afraid to go against the wishes of the head of the clan and instead agreed to this… _cleansing_ — as he had put it.

As I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall next to the door, I was able to hear Hinata's crying mumbles, and closed my eyes. I briefly imagined what would have happened if I had said _no_… And then what actually happened popped into my mind again.

I grit my teeth at this.

I took in a deep breath as I suddenly couldn't breathe. Laying my head back against the wall, I took in deep breaths through my mouth. I only opened it slightly, and stared at the ceiling, to hide the fact that I felt as if little oxygen was getting in my lungs.

Air.

I needed air.

I needed to be somewhere that this suffocating feeling couldn't reach me. Even in my dreams… I felt as if I couldn't breathe, Thrice this week have I opened up taking deep breaths. This no-breathing feeling causing me to hyperventilate for a good few minutes or so before I finally manage to calm down some…

I know that it has to do with my guilt. And until my guilt is gone, I'll most likely continue to suffer.

Damn it.

Damn this guilt and damn this whole fucking situation.

I gulped down my saliva. Trying desperately to clear my throat. I swear… it felt as if something was stopping the oxygen from going down.

I took in another deep breath to try and calm my pounding heart. But it did nothing. My head suddenly began to hurt and I grasped it. I could feel the sweat on my forehead… Hell… what was going on? What the hell was happening to me?

"Are you alright?" I flinched at the voice. Looking forward, I noticed that a small, petite nurse was standing before me. She seemed worried about something…

"Excuse me?" I asked. Despite my situation, my manners were not lost on me. They never will be.

"You seem… sick." The female said.

"I am fine," I told her. "I appreciate your concern, but it is not necessary." At my words, her eyes hardened and she shook her head. She got closer to me and placed her hand on my forehead. I snatched her wrist gently and removed it from my person. "I already told you… I am fine." I said.

"You're sweating. I can sense slightly throbbing in her head, as well." She then placed her hand on my chest; directly over where my heart is. "An irregular heartbeat… You're going to need a check-up." She said.

I frowned at the pushy woman.

"I'm fine," I said to her. "Nothing's wrong with me."

"Nonsense," she said in a dismissive tone. She then grabbed onto my sleeve and began to pull me in… some direction. The throbbing of my head was beginning to hurt more, and now my stomach too. "Look at you. You're unhealthily pale. You need to be checked-up and diagnosed. You're sick."

"No I'm—"

"_Listen to me_," she demanded. She briefly turned around to look at me and give me a slight glare. "You're sick. You have a medical problem. Whether it's serious or not is what needs to be determined before it's too late. Now stop being so stubborn and just follow along." She mumbled something else underneath her breath, but whatever it was, I didn't hear.

"Listen, you don't understand," I started. And at my voice, she sighed (surely in annoyance). "I'm here with a relative and I can't just leave her. She'll be worried if she comes out of that room, and sees that I'm not there."

"Don't worry. As soon as you're secured in a room, I'll head back and tell your relative what's going on. I'm sure she'll understand."

I growled at the persistent nurse. Even more so when she opened a door and led me inside an empty room.

"But I haven't even registered myself as a patient. What doctor is free-enough to examine me?" I said. She shoved me near a bed and began to write things on her clipboard.

"Hyuuga Neji, right?" My eyes widened as she said my name. "A doctor will be with you in a few moments."

"What?" I snapped at the woman.

"You're due for an appointment, today. One of your relatives registered you a while ago after noticing that you were experiencing some weird behavior." She said.

"What relative?" I hissed at the woman.

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't use that tone on me. I don't care about how powerful your family is; you're still younger than me and therefore should respect me. Now strip, put on that robe over there—" She pointed with her pen at the counter in the room beneath what I assume are medicine cabinets. "—And sit on that bed. A doctor will be with you in a few moments to check on your symptoms." With that, the petite woman left the room.

I growled deep in my throat.

How dare she… How dare she order me around and butt-in? I'm fine. I'm not sick or anything. I'm in perfect health. But this woman… this crazy woman seems to believe that there's something wrong with me.

She and some relative of mine.

Who could it be?

Could it be Hinata? No. Hinata had enough on her mind and my health isn't one of them.

Could it be my mother? No. My mother was too busy trying to help her sister-in-law (Hinata's mother) find a way to help her daughter become a little more… Hinata-ish.

It certainly wasn't Hanabi — Hinata's sister. I rarely saw her and she never pays any attention to me… Well… except when—

I froze.

My eyes went wide as my mind processed what few remaining relatives that I come in contact with; who could so easily, with their attentive and detailed eyes, spot the slightest change in my demeanor.

My father Hizashi and uncle Hiashi.

Them… it had to be one of them. They are the only other members of the Hyuuga family that I have come in contact with at least three times a day. And that number of contact is increasing as Hinata becomes more and more distraught…

Why… why would they set me up for a doctor's appointment? What could they have _possibly_ seen that would lead them to making such a decision?

And more importantly, why did they care?

Perhaps… they believe that if I was unhealthy, I would… I would reveal _everything_ relating to Naruto's hospitalization. After all… while the police know some information, they only know the basics:

A Japanese male suffers great injuries in car crash.

The reason behind the car crash, and the events that led up to it were still unknown; still being investigated due to Naruto's family who refused to settle for the basic until they have proof that nothing else was the cause.

It surprises me that Hinata has yet to speak about it…

After all, she knows. She knows about as much as I do (and I have no clue _how_ she has come across this information. She just _has_).

But at the same time, Hinata is on constant surveillance. Everywhere, there are workers of the Hyuuga household keeping watch of the young female as she goes about her studies and socializes with the people around her.

This could be the reason why she has yet to speak. The reason why the truth behind the _accident_ has yet to be revealed.

Is this why they have scheduled me for a doctor's appointment? To make sure that I am not going crazy under the pressure, and the weight of the burden on my shoulders doesn't cause me to crack and reveal to others that the reason Naruto is lying half-dead in a bed is because—

My thoughts were cut short as the door abruptly opened. My eyes widened at the all-too-familiar pink hair and green eyes combination that walked through.

"Neji?" The female asked.

"Sakura…" I said. "What… what are you doing here?" The mini-nurse-dressed female fully stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She had a confused look on her face as she spoke.

"I was… I was… um… asked to do the basic inspection on you…" She responded. She seemed surprised… And I didn't know why.

That is, until I remembered that I was dressed in regular clothing, and my hair wasn't in my face; shielding it like it would normally do during school. She must be surprised by my appearance…

"I see…" I said.

"Uh… yeah…" She said. "I… um… see that you haven't changed yet — that's okay," she hurriedly said. "You don't have to change until _after_ I do the basics on you. Now, can you please take a seat at that chair?" She pointed to a chair that was near a machine. I recognized the movable machine as the object used to check someone's blood pressure through their arm.

I hesitated at first. But after her silent urging with the looks she sent me, I did as Sakura asked and went to go sit down at the chair next to the machine.

Within seconds, she had her clipboard down and was hooking me up to the machine and running the usual tests that mostly everyone was given once they entered the hospital and were labeled the patient.

The cuff tightened on me, and then released itself. A number appeared on the machine, and Sakura quickly scribbled it down; a frown on her face.

This worried me. Was the number wrong? Was it too high? Too low?

Not possible.

I was in perfect health. There was no way that something could possibly be wrong with me now. My father and uncle's reason for admitting me into this hospital as a patient are still very unclear to me.

"Okay. Now I need to check your height and weight to make sure that you're growth is going accordingly." She said. I nodded my head and walked over to the scale in the room.

I took off my shoes and stood. I didn't bother looking at the number for my weight. I knew what it was, and I also knew my height. My growth is perfect. There's nothing wrong with the way I'm currently growing.

She wrote down my height, and then showed me to the tape measure placed against the wall. She wrote down my height; which she determined with her pencil pressed against the wall at the top of my head. After that, I placed back on my shoes and watched her reaction.

"Judging by these numbers, you're growing as you should be." I nodded my head; of course I was. There's nothing wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine and my father and uncle are just crazy.

"Now take a seat on the bed so I can check your temperature and listen to your heart beat." I smoothly made my way over to the bed. I sat on the over-sized, paper-covered cushion and stayed silent and still as Sakura took my temperature (perfect, might I add), and began to check my heartbeat.

I did not like the look on her face as she did so.

"So tell me Neji," she said as she continued to listen to my heart. "Have you experienced anything that would cause your heartbeat to become a little… uneven?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No."

"Really?" She asked. "Like… no shortening of breath, stress, pain, anxiety — anything like that?" Again I shook my head.

"Not at all." She frowned deeper. She then removed the stethoscope from my chest and replaced it back inside the pocket of her nurse uniform. She wrote a few more things down on her clipboard before giving me a smile. I could see that it was fake. What was she hiding?

"Okay then Neji. We're all done. Get dressed in the robes and wait for the doctor to come." With one more (fake) smile, Sakura walked out of the room.

I frowned as the room once again became silent.

That look on her face… what was that about? She seemed to not like what it was that she saw on the tests she ran for me. But what exactly was it that she did not approve of? What number did she take was too high? Or too low?

Could it be that I am sick? That something _is_ wrong? Something that could so easily get rid of my rational thinking and cause me to reveal everything?

Then what would happen?

If it does turn out that I have a medical problem that was very slowly eating away at my brain, and thus my thinking ability, what would I do? What would _they_ do? Of course they won't be the last to know of my new condition. Probably the first. And then they'll do everything in their power to make sure that I stay quiet… everything… even—

My eyes widened.

No. No. I was _not_ about to let that happen!

I was not about to fall deeper into this hellish world just because of some stupid tests at a stupid doctor's office. No. Hell no.

Screw this.

I stood off of the bed and quickly made my way to the door. Opening it, I looked around the area for a few moments before my eyes landed on the clipboard. I couldn't help myself as I grabbed it; I was curious as to what it was that Sakura had written.

In her feminine handwriting that was surprisingly neat (**A/N: I'll explain why this is a surprise at the end**) Sakura had written down all of my information. Including:

_**Irregular heartbeat. Heart moves quicker than usual.**_

_**Experiencing: sweat, headaches, slight shaking, high blood pressure, and breathing problems.**_

I frowned.

Shaking… when had I started shaking? This could not be true. And how did she know the rest of this stuff? Like my headaches, sweat and breathing problems? Did that previous nurse tell her?

Looking down the pink sheet, I noticed that there was an area for possible diagnoses. Sakura had written:

_**Anxiety Disorder. **_

What… what is this? Is this her diagnostic of me? What she believed my health problem is? _Anxiety Disorder_? What the hell is that? What does it mean?

Stepping out of the door, clipboard in hand, I quickly made my way down the hallways and back to Naruto's room.

_Anxiety Disorder_… Pfft. Sakura has no clue what she's talking about. And how could she? She was too young to provide a proper diagnostic like a doctor that had gone through years of medical school, could.

She was still a teenager. And annoying Varsity Cheerleading Captain that, while having come down closer to Earth, was still a big airhead for believing that she knew what was wrong with me.

I'll tell you what's wrong with me.

Nothing.

Nothing is wrong with me because I am absolutely fine and there is no reason to take drastic measures!

Calming myself down, I realized that I had reached Naruto's room. Looking inside through the small window in the door, I saw that Hinata was still at Naruto's side. Only now, she had his hand clutched against her cheek, and her eyes were closed. Had she fallen asleep?

Silently and slowly, I opened the door and stepped inside. I hurried in quick, quiet steps as I reached Hinata's side in a matter of seconds.

When I went to touch her awake, she spoke. "Where were you?" She asked. She raised her head to look at me slightly and I noticed how her eyes almost instantly landed on the clipboard in my hand. "Why do you have that?" She asked me.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her. Hinata did not need to be focused on me. She had better things to focus on besides me…

She nodded. With unhappy eyes, she took one last look at Naruto. I noticed how the grip she had on his hand tightened before she brought it closer to her mouth, and gave him a kiss there. Gently she whispered, "Get better soon, Naruto-kun."

I stayed completely silent as she said her goodbye to him.

Any movement or noise of any kind would just alert her to the fact that she is not alone, and ruin her goodbye to Naruto.

As she turned, before she headed towards the door, she said to me, "Let's go," in a sad, broken voice that only caused more pain to enter my heart. I nodded and followed her quick footsteps as it seemed that she wanted nothing more but to exit the hospital.

She always got this way after she visited Naruto.

Outside of the hospital, she wanted to be with him every second of every day until he woke-up, and she knew that he was alive and safe and healthy. But once she saw him, she wanted to be as far, far away from him as possible because she just could not handle to see Naruto that way.

And to be honest… neither could I.

That male in that bed is not Naruto. Never mind the whiskered cheeks and blonde hair and wristband with the name _Uzumaki Naruto _printed on it.

No matter what you say, I will not believe that the person sleeping almost lifelessly in that bed, so quiet, so pale, so malnourished and not awake, and not loud and not eating bowls upon bowls of ramen, is Naruto.

Because that is not how Naruto behaves, and until the person shows me that they are Naruto, I will not believe that they are Naruto.

We walked by the same receptionist woman that we greeted however long ago it was that we first arrived. She glanced at us and went back to work — before doing a double-take. Seeing this, I knew that it was only a matter of time before she told of her associates that I, an apparent patient, was leaving the hospital with my patient information in my hand.

She stood and shouted words at us. Hinata had turned to look back at the woman, but I pushed her forward.

"Neji, what—"

"Forget about it. Let's just go." I pushed her out the door, and continued guiding her in the way of the car. The woman's shrill voice became softer to me as I got further and further away from the hospital.

As we reached the car, I let Hinata go. She went to the back door and waited for me to open it. I reached into the pocket of my jeans and pulled out my keys. I unlocked the car using the mini-remote that was there, and Hinata and I quickly entered the car.

She, like before, sat in the back. This pained me. I knew the reason why she was trying to sit as far away from me in the car as possible is because she blames me.

She blames me for the not-Naruto in the bed. She blames me for the accident that landed not-Naruto there, in the first place. She blames me for being weak and selfish and not standing up against my father and uncle, and ruining her life…

I know that's why she was currently pressing herself against the locked door on her right side. Trying to create more distance —however small — between us.

I sighed.

Hinata… no matter what I've tried in the past two or so months to smooth things over with her, she refuses to try and become on a mutual level with me. She refuses to try and forgive me.

But I pushed these thoughts aside as I sat in the driver's seat. I closed the door and locked it while placing the clipboard on the empty seat beside me. Then I placed the keys in the ignition, and began to pull out of the parking spot.

I was passing the gates when I noticed the hospital security running towards the gates. As soon as I was on the road, I sped up and away from the hospital.

I could feel my heart beat harshly as the view of the hospital began to become smaller and smaller in my mirror. I kept staring at it — afraid that bright lights would suddenly show up along with loud sirens and it would be revealed that I was being followed — and was only brought out of my stupor when Hinata shouted.

"Neji! Stop the car!"

I blinked and looked back at her before feeling bright light on the side of my neck. I turned towards the source of the light and my eyes widened as I stared into the headlights of a truck.

I was in complete and utter shock as the lights seemed to get brighter and brighter. Closer and closer. The horn of the truck getting louder and louder, longer and longer, as the car continued to get close to it.

"Neji!" There was a screech and I was flung to the side of the car. There was a loud crash, and I felt as if I saw white behind my eyes.

The world was a blur as something occurred around me. Something that caused my heart to beat faster and for adrenaline to pump through my veins. Something that made my head feel weird and something that created shouting.

After all of this happened, I finally opened my eyes; not even knowing when I had closed them in the first place. I slowly moved my head; feeling a dull throbbing as I removed it from the steering wheel and took a look around. It hurt to crane my neck, but I did so anyway.

The first thing I noticed was that the windshield beside me was broken. The glass was completely shattered. Then I noticed that the windshield in front of me was practically gone. The glass scattered over the dashboard.

I craned my neck behind me as I heard a groan. I spotted Hinata flung against the back. Her head… was completely through the back glass.

H-holy shit…

I panicked as I tried to get out of my seat to go see her. Hinata. Hinata. What the hell had happened? What the hell could've caused this?

I could hear noises around me as I finally made it to the back seat. I gently grabbed Hinata and began to pull her closer to me. But I soon stopped as I heard scraping. There was no doubt about it; her head was getting more and more glass lodged into it with the movement.

I… I didn't want to hurt her anymore than I already have. But at the same time… I don't want to leave her there.

"Hey! One of them is alive!"

My heart sunk as I heard the mysterious person's words. One… one… no… it couldn't be. I could clearly see that Hinata was still breathing… barely…

It was in that panicky moment as I went to remove the locks of hair that were blocking my vision and keeping me from seeing Hinata clearly, that I felt something weird in my hair. My face contorted into one of displeasure as I felt the weird… liquid.

Removing my hand from my head and bringing it to my line of vision, I couldn't help but gasp as I looked at the blood covering my entire hand.

Crimson… Red… Black… Blood…

So much of it… just like all of that blood that had been covering that not-Naruto after the incident…

I clenched my fist.

There was no avoiding it now. I had to go to the hospital.

* * *

Konoha Hospital — 3am

* * *

I was back in the same room I had been before I escaped from this hospital and caused _another_ incident.

Only, instead of like before, I was seated in the bed, and hooked up to a machine. My clothes had been torn off by the medics there and were replaced by the pale blue robes that they gave to each of their patients.

My head was wrapped up in gongs; helping the stitches that they had told me they added after they removed the shards of glass from my head.

That was my only injury.

And I wished desperately that that was Hinata's only injury. As I turned to my side to look at her bed — which was a distance away at my side (could she not stand to be near me even when she isn't awake?) — my eyes ran over her sleeping form.

Hinata also had gongs wrapped around her head. But they were fully wrapped around her head; only her face and beneath her neck was not covered in the white material. Besides that, Hinata was also suffering from a broken leg. The doctor didn't say the specifics, but she had apparently broken it as she was flung to the back of the car.

The door opened and I looked at the medic that had entered the room. The male looked very unhappy as he looked at me, and then Hinata.

My heart pounded as I realized just who the medic was.

There was no misplacing those eyes. He was definitely a member of my family.

"Neji, Neji, Neji," the relative said. He walked near me and I stiffened. This person… was he the one who admitted me as a patient? No. Couldn't be. I barely recognize this person — in fact I would consider him an absolute stranger if it weren't for the eyes. Besides… they probably only made the paperwork official. They had to be ordered to do so…

(My heart began to race for two reasons: the person getting closer to me, and the conclusion in the back of my mind telling me that my father and uncle were the ones who ordered this person to establish me as a patient in this hospital).

The person stopped before my bed. Their hands were in their white doctor's coat and it scared me as the idea that they could be hiding some weapon inside there and could use it to end my life here and now, occurred in my mind… (It frightened me even more that I was thinking this, in the first place).

The man seemed to notice my gaze because he looked down and laughed. Then he removed his hands from his pockets and turned them inside out.

"Relax Neji," the relative of mine said. "I'm not here to get rid of you. You're still quite a valuable asset, you know." He then fixed his pockets and kept his hands inside of them. His words did nothing to soothe the anxiety and nervousness beginning to consume me.

"I'm just here to check up on you and to tell you that Hiashi-sama greatly wishes to speak to you." The man said.

"Uncle?" I asked. He nodded. "Why?"

"He wants to know the details of the accident. Nothing more, and nothing less." The man assured me. I nodded at him. "He is outside waiting." My eyes widened. Uncle was here… he was in the hospital and outside the door. He was most likely angry and furious with me about the accident…

"Shall I let him in?" The relative asked me. I glared at him. he was being such a smart ass…

"Yes." I hissed. He nodded and went to the door. I felt a mixture of nervousness and anxiety begin to bubble in my stomach as I watched him slowly open the door — it was like he knew I was nervous and was teasing me — and allow Uncle to walk in the room. Behind him was Father. Both wearing matching frowns on their faces.

"Neji." Uncle said as he approached my bed.

"Uncle." I acknowledged him. "Father." I gave both of them nods of respect, and then Uncle began to speak once again.

"How did this accident happen in the first place?" Uncle asked me. I could feel my throat clog up a little as the words seemed to be too afraid to come out of my throat and be heard by my uncle and father. But I knew that I had to force the words out — like vomit — and answer uncle Hiashi or otherwise I would be spending more time in this hospital. Of this I was certain.

"It is just as you said, an accident. I had idiotically not been paying attention to the road and almost struck with a truck." I said to him. He frowned lightly.

"And how did you avoid _that_ disaster." (His emphasis only showed how annoyed he was. While I avoided one disaster, the other disaster — one almost as bad as the one that was avoided — had instead happened).

I briefly thought back to the few moments before the car had swerved. I remember Hinata shouting my name…

"I… I sadly do not remember what happened before the car was mere meters away from striking the truck." I said to Uncle. "All I remember is Hinata shouting… that is all…"

"So you have no clue as to how the car managed to move and crash into the side of the street?"

"Forgive me, but you are right; I have no idea how that managed to be…" I said to him. He narrowed his eyes at me and, briefly glancing at my father, I could see that his eyes were shining with worry for me. Worry and concern… Something bad was going to happen. I could just tell.

"Neji," my uncle's words grasped my attention. "From now on, I want you to attend therapy sessions at the hospital." My eyes widened with surprise and confusion.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You are stressed and cannot think straight. I cannot have someone like that watching over my daughter. I want you to attend bi-weekly therapy sessions here and work on clearing the things clouding your mind. I want you back in perfect health; now more than ever considering Hinata's injuries…" I could hear the venom in his voice.

He was angry. Absolutely livid with me at the fact that I almost killed his oldest daughter; the heir to his entire Hyuuga fortune after he passes away.

But I could not help but wonder if he was angry that I had killed his daughter, or that I had almost killed the next ruler of the infamous Hyuuga clan of Konoha Japan. No matter how ill-fit she may seem to be, Hinata was still sole owner of that title and anyone that stopped her from gaining it would become Uncle's personal Public Enemy Number One.

And I feared that that person was now me.

"We will come to check up on both you and Hinata in the afternoon. By then, you should have already attended your first therapy session. When you leave, use the car we've provided you with. It's parked in the very front; a black Nissan GT-R. You can open it with your old car keys." He said to me. I nodded my head. Then he turned to my father. "Come Hizashi." And as he walked, my father followed him behind. He momentarily glanced at me to give me a specific look. Eyes that held messages that he was secretly telling me:

_Be careful._

_Don't do anything stupid._

_Watch over your back and Hinata's like your life depends on it because it does._

_What have you done? _

_I hope you get better soon._

I gulped as the door closed and the room suddenly felt less suffocating. Uncle's presence always did that whether I was aware of it, or not. Of course, I had known that I feared him, but not that his presence was so intimidating that it smothered me completely and lowered my level of presence in his eyes.

And my own.

I took in a deep breath as I leaned back against the comfortable pillow of the hospital bed. It was soft and smelled clean and fresh.

But this did nothing to calm me down.

My heart was beating quickly and nothing but negative thoughts kept popping up in my mind. The main sources being the question: _What will he do to me after Hinata is awake and out of the hospital?_ Will he teach me a lesson and remind me that I am not allowed to make such mistakes? Will he have the entire Hyuuga family shun me and bring shame to my household? Or will he do what he tried to do to Naruto? Only this time succeed because someone like Hinata won't be there to call the ambulance and get me quick medical attention…

I could feel myself begin to hyperventilate as I thought of these things. I suddenly felt very lightheaded and my stomach began to churn uncontrollably. I grit my teeth as a splitting headache got the best of me, and forced me to pass out.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Konoha Hospital — Therapist (2pm)

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

As expected, the room was dull and dark and nothing but professional. It held a large desk, and chair. A large bookcase surely filled with books the therapist had never even looked at in their lifetime, and several diplomas all framed in neatly polished glass bordered by brown wood.

I laid on the couch/chair with my head facing the ceiling and my eyes closed as the older male, Dr. Ki, continued to ask me questions.

"Do you remember what you felt before the car crashed?" Dr. Ki asked me. I sighed. I didn't want to answer this man. He was asking me personal questions and I never shared anything personal; with anyone. But… Uncle wanted me to do this and whatever he wanted me to do, I was forced to do whether I liked it or not.

"I remember…" I started. "I remember feeling… panicked…"

"Because of the truck?"

"No… not because of the truck."

"Then why? Why were you feeling panicked?" His constant questioning annoys me. He's asking me to go deeper into my mind and tell him of the reason why I had been so panicked as I escaped from the hospital with the fear of ambulances following me.

(Such a pathetic therapist if they couldn't already figure it out, themselves).

"Adrenaline." I answered. And knowing that he would ask, _Adrenaline from what?_, I added on, "Adrenaline from escaping from the hospital and taking my cousin along for the ride. Adrenaline from fear. Fear of what? That I will not say because there are some things I believe that I am allowed to keep to myself."

At my response, the therapist sighed.

He cleaned his glasses with a white handkerchief before tucking the material back in the pocket of his striped, grey vest.

"Neji," he said in a gruff voice. I gave my own (mental) sigh. This man… why was he trying to be so casual with me? "You just experienced a horrific event. Events like these tend to change the human mind. They make the mind reshape and form itself in a way where that event is the center of their life; and everything along with it. Right now, your mind is clouded with everything that has gone on before and after the car accident; including this session."

"In order to clear your mind of all these distractions and allow you to become solely focused on one thing and only one thing, you must speak to me from the heart. You must allow me inside your mind — where your emotions are hidden — and give me the free-will to dig around and clear-up what is being a mess, and _help you_."

"Are you saying something's wrong with me?" I asked Dr. Ki. He scoffed.

"Oh no. No, no, no. Nothing is wrong with you, no. You're simply overachieving in your mind and it's become too much to handle. There is nothing wrong with being an overachiever."

"Then why am I here?" I asked him as I opened my eyes and bothered to turn my head to look at the man. I did not like this man and his contradictory statements. Telling me that there's nothing wrong with me, and yet still forcing me to sit through this therapy session…

"You're here so that we can get to the root of your _Generalized Anxiety Disorder_."

My eyes widened at his words.

What… what did he just say?

I shot up in the chair and looked at him. My eyes back to normal, but still holding the confusion and curiosity I was feeling. _Generalized Anxiety Disorder_… what the hell was that?

(Briefly I remembered reading _Anxiety Disorder_ on my patient files when I made my escape about twelve hours earlier. Sakura had it written… Could this be the specific type of _Anxiety Disorder_ that these doctors have diagnosed me with? Is this the reason why Uncle wanted me to attend therapy, in the first place? Because there _is_ something wrong with me and it's an _Anxiety Disorder_ that could very much affect me in the most critical of ways?).

"What do you mean?" I hissed at the man. I narrowed my eyes as he went about flipping through a page attached to his clipboard, and then speaking.

"You have the symptoms of having an _Anxiety Disorder_: irregular heartbeat, sweating, upset stomach, shortness of breath, headaches. And then there's your change-in-behavior reported by your family: being distracted from your day-to-day activity, avoiding contact with them more and more each day, and always looking around and staying tense; like you expect something bad to happen to you at any moment…"

He sighed as he sat back in his chair.

"They're signs of not only an _Anxiety Disorder_, but also _Generalized Anxiety Disorder_. And it can be cured; with therapy and medication — both of which you will be receiving on a regular basis. Now, let's continue…"

He spoke and spoke. He continued to ask me annoying questions; questions of which I did not feel like answering, but I answered anyway.

Of course, while I did answer, not all of it was the truth. I did not trust this doctor. He was asking too much of me. He was asking me too reveal far too much. Too much information shared is a dangerous thing.

So I stretched the truth. I had not been a liar before the incident, but things are different now and I needed to do all that I could to protect myself.

He took my answers like they were the truth. He believed every word I said. And in the end of the session, he said to me that we may have just made a breakthrough. He was a stupid man. And unlike him, I knew just what to do to get the results I wanted.

As I walked out of the dull and boring room, I couldn't help but think that, by the next time I enter there, I'll come out after having suffered through my second and last therapy session.

Tuesday would be a good day.

* * *

I took in a deep breath of air as I walked out of the hospital. In my pant pocket was a prescription written in my doctor's (my annoying relative) sloppy handwriting that was barely legible. But I didn't care. It's not my problem to deal with.

As I walked towards my temporary car, I noticed a group of girls headed to the entrance. I instantly recognized them as Hinata's friends. Ino, who was dressed in her usual manner. And Yayuki, who looked like a vampire trying to hide from the sun. They both seemed very worried about their friend as they all but walked into the hospital.

I couldn't help but blame myself for their distress. After all, it was my fault Hinata was lying in the hospital bed. It was my fault that her friends were worried about her; all of it was my fault.

I could only imagine what Tenten would say to me once she got wind of the situation. Surely she'll ask me what had happened, and the events prior to it. She'll probe me just like that therapist had, but only… I don't exactly think I'll be able to lie to Tenten the way I had done with that man.

That man had been a stranger. Despite knowing his last name and profession, I know nothing else about that man; and therefore he is a stranger to me.

But Tenten…

No. She was no stranger to me.

After all, she and I have been living together since the issue with her father. I had helped her pack everything and moved it to my car. I allowed her to take refuge in my apartment. It was only meant to be a temporary thing; just for a few weeks or so until she manages to find other living accommodations.

But since that night almost four months ago, she hasn't left. As a matter of fact, she's practically made that room in my apartment, her home…

She's decorated it to match her tastes. She's added more clothing and shoes, and other accessories that range from electronic, to wearable items. She's even filled my apartment with her presence; left in everything from the fridge to my own bedroom that smells like her and contains bed sheets that she had picked out for me.

In a way… it's like we're _living together_ and not living together.

So no. I don't think that I can lie to Tenten the way I had lied to that therapist. She… she… I just… couldn't. It's impossible for me to be dishonest with Tenten when she has placed so much trust on me ever since I took her in.

I can't break that trust. I'm not sure why, but I just… She just… I hate to admit it, but she has a part in my life and if I break her trust by lying to her and she starts to hate me—

I can't do it. I can't lie to Tenten — I _won't_ lie to Tenten.

I finally reached my car. Taking the keys from my pocket, I placed it in the lock and turned it. As soon as my car door was unlocked, I got inside, placed the key in the ignition, and began to drive to the nearest Pharmacy.

I was being watched. That I could sense. I had to do everything the way I knew they wanted me to: attending the therapy sessions, and taking and refilling my medication when needed.

And as I pulled out of the hospital parking lot in the foreign and yet familiar piece of transportation, I noticed my annoying relative was coming out of the hospital. He immediately turned to look at me and waved with a smile on his face. I glared at the man and quickly made my way past the hospital gates.

From here on out, I had to be careful. The slightest mistake could lead to my death…

And with everything I have on my shoulders (Hinata, Tenten, Naruto), I cannot afford to die. I cannot afford to leave this world. It's too soon… all too soon.

I will do all I can to live. No matter what.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

As soon as I stood outside my apartment door, I knew something was off. Despite looking normal, I could see the small scratches in the handle. I could see the small cracks in the wood. I could see the faint, large footprints in the carpet…

And it scared me.

My heart pounded harshly as I took all of these things in consideration. What had happened… what could have possibly caused any of this to happen?

The conclusion I came to forced me to pry the door open. It wasn't hard. The door wasn't even _locked_. And briefly looking at it and studying it as closely as my rushing mind would allow me to, I noticed that the lock was broken. Someone had forced their way into my apartment.

"Tenten?" I shouted as I closed the door and began to search for her. Tenten had been here before I left. She had told me that she would be staying at the apartment all day to finish up on the biology project that required long hours of dedicated research. (And then there was the other set of long hours that were needed to complete the report that was given. At least the teacher gave us a one-month time period to work on it).

"Tenten? Tenten?" She wasn't in the kitchen. She wasn't in the living room. She wasn't in any of the bathrooms. And she wasn't in her room.

My heart was practically beating in my throat as I held the doorknob for my room. If she wasn't here… if Tenten was nowhere in the house and none of her friends knew where she was (which I will ask as soon as I verified that she was nowhere in the house), then that means that Tenten was missing. As missing as a missing person could ever get.

So please… please let Tenten be in my bed. Please let her be sleeping. Please let her be _safe_.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and shoved my door open. My heart sunk low to my stomach as I not only noticed that Tenten was not in my bed, asleep, and safe, but also that my room looked like a tornado had come through it.

The sheets of my bed were on the floor. Everything I had on my dressers were on the floor. Every drawer was open. The bathroom looked a mess from where I stood… But worst was the small patch of blood that was near my bed. It was dried; showing me that this hadn't _just_ happened, but it'd been a while, too…

I felt disoriented.

I couldn't keep my balance and I found myself swaying as I moved away from my room. I moved all the way back until I stumbled into what became Tenten's room. I fell as I tripped over something that had been on the floor.

Glancing at it, I noticed that it was her cell phone. With a shaking body, I looked at the screen to see what it was that Tenten had been doing on it. I gulped down as I noticed that there was still a phone call being placed. It hurt me even more when I noticed that she had been calling _me_. She had been only a number and a dial button away from calling me…

I looked away from the phone and found myself breathing heavily. My heart was pounding. My head was beginning to hurt. And I felt like throwing up.

I closed my eyes tightly and saw weird colors with each pulse of my head. I could feel goose-bumps form on my skin as my mind ran over everything that I have just seen, and every possible possibility that could be the reason behind the missing Tenten and fucked-up bedroom.

I laid out all the pieces. And I added on what I already know. And the conclusion I came scared me half to death. I desperately wished that I was wrong, and that there was another reason for this, but… but… there was no other _answer_.

Tenten had been kidnapped by my own family. Uncle Hiashi had her captured.

It made the most perfect sense of anything else that I could've possible thought of. After all, Tenten and I were getting close. And given how I've practically been on twenty-four-hour surveillance, I doubt my _family_ hasn't noticed.

They most likely saw Tenten as the same thing they saw Naruto… And because of this, they decided to do the same thing to her that they did to—

My eyes widened. And I felt ready to die.

Dear god…

_Please_ don't let Tenten be dead.

No. I wouldn't stand for it. I wouldn't accept it. If Tenten was dead… if my monstrous family was actually _evil_ enough to murder a person like Tenten… Then it's all over. It's all over for them and me because I will not be able to live with the fact that such people live in the world.

That there are actually people who get rid of others just because they see them as a hindrance in their lineage. I will not stand for it — _especially_ when it's my own family.

If they did what I believe they have, I will go on a rampage. I will avenge Tenten because she is not the type of person to deserve this type of crap. She does not deserve to be dragged into this hell when she was only starting to come out of her own. She was in a healing process, and the wounds were just starting to fully close, and now…

I stood.

With anger pumping through my veins and creating adrenaline, I stood from my spot on the floor and began to make my way out of the apartment.

I passed everything. And as I walked out, I took out my cell phone and placed a call. I didn't have to wait long.

"**Hyuuga."**

"Uchiha," I said as I walked out of my apartment, and slammed the door shut — even though I perfectly knew that there was no reason to even close it because the damn lock was broken. "I need a favor done."

"**Hn. You act like I care."**

"Listen to me," I said harshly to him as I began to practically run down the large number of flights of stairs. "This is important and—"

"**I. Don't. Care."** He growled at me. **"Find someone else to do it."**

I wanted to punch him. I wanted to make him bleed and _force him_ to listen to what I had to say. But at the same time, I couldn't fully blame his attitude on him. After all, he out of possibly all us males was the most upset over Naruto's hospital sentence. The two were practically brothers…

"_Listen to me_," I all but yelled at him. "This is serious, Uchiha. I fucking need you to help me and I need you to do it now."

"**And why should I?"** He yelled at me. **"I'm never getting involved with your ass again Hyuuga! Because of you, Naruto almost **_died_**. Do you not yet fucking understand how serious that is? Do you actually think I'm gonna fucking help you after what you did to—"**

"They took Tenten!" I shouted. I stood frozen in the stairwell as I shouted at him. "They fucking took her Sasuke! They took Tenten!"

"**What?"** He asked. **"Who took Tenten?"**

"The bastards I'm forced to call _relatives_…" I spat the word. I no longer saw them as relatives. Never mind that we were related by blood; you don't do something like that and expect everything to be the same. And while I know that I still don't have the 100% proof stating that it was them, who _else_ would do such a thing to Tenten? Who _else_ would be skilled enough to break into my apartment? The pieces all fit when I used my family as the final shape. Everything else didn't fit, but this _does_.

"**What do you mean by—"**

"They fucking broke into my apartment, and snatched Tenten from right under my nose." My voice was breaking. It was becoming hoarse and I could feel myself grip the steel railing of the staircase, tighter and tighter. I was just… so _overwhelmed_ with emotion that I couldn't keep myself together. I was close to going insane and I could sense it…

"**They labeled her off the same as Naruto, huh…"** I stayed silent. I could tell what he was thinking. Considering. And I couldn't help but desperately hope that he would help me. I never needed his help before, but this… what I was about to do couldn't be done unless I had other things done, as well.

"**You know… she could already be dead."** My heart clenched at the thought. Looking at my knuckles, I saw them turn white as I clutched onto the railing tighter. I ground my teeth together.

"Please…" I said. "Don't remind me…"

"**You're scared."**

"Stop making useless observations." I snapped at him. I was getting fed up with him; him and his annoying observations that are wasting valuable, valuable time.

"**Hn. Fine. I'll help. What is it I have to do?"**

"Your family holds connections with the Konoha Police Force. Get them at my apartment. I want the entire place scrubbed for clues; however small they may be." I stated.

"**That's it?"** He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"**I'll do that within the day. If we find anything, I'll tell you."**

"Thank you…" I said. I resumed walking down the stairs and closed my phone. I placed it in my pocket as I began to run down full-speed.

Now that Uchiha was on the case, my chances of success were a little bit higher. But to get them to where I wanted it to be, I needed the help of the others… But I don't know if I could even get it.

After all, Naruto was in a coma. Nara was on vacation with his family, to the mountains. And Itorashi was a fucking mess all thanks to that annoying Onagi brat. My idiot _friends_ (although I prefer calling them acquaintances) were mostly no help — except Uchiha.

I finally reached the last floor and was running through the lobby and to the front door in a matter of seconds. As I got outside, I briefly debated on whether I should take the car Uncle lent me or not…

I turned the opposite direction and began to run down the sidewalk towards the family house.

I'm not taking any stupid risks.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Omg! Poor Tenten! I bet none of you would've guessed that; but it makes sense though, right? After all, they got rid of Naruto because they saw him as threat and bad influence on Hinata. Who's to say they didn't see Tenten as the same thing? Boy. They're so screwed in the mind. Anyways, what do you think? I know: kinda boring. But that's because all the action happens next chapter. I mean, that's how I set it up (if you've noticed from the previous two-part chapters — the good stuff always happens in the second chapter). So what do you think? Does it make up for the long-ass wait? Are you all eager to read the next chapter? If not, remember this: three chapters away from getting into the revealing chapters. I can't wait! For some, I'm gonna cry. I swear, I will — they make me cry just by _thinking_ about them. But whatever. We'll get there when we get there — until then, please review!

Xoxoxo Chibi Star Vamp

P.S. The reason I said Sakura's handwriting was surprising because most doctors can't write correctly to save their lives (irony). This is just a hint of the influence that Sasuke is having on our little pink-haired sweetheart.

P.S.S. I'm officially on summer vacation! Yes! Happy summer to all of you! And if you have summer school, don't worry, you'll get that vacation you deserve! (This is not me saying goodbye for the summer. Just simple wishes ^^).


End file.
